TWF: Total Wrestling Federation
by D'Campeon
Summary: Are you ready to rumble then come on and join TWF: Total wrestling federation and live the life of a wrestler for a year. 200,000 words for this fic and about fifty chapters Play Time's Over up and functional. I do not own TDI or any wrestling company.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to make my first fic and with my obsession with wrestling and a little of tdi it's a pretty good show anyways I bring to you TWF: Bring in your wrestler to day.

You are watching tv when you see a comercial telling you sign up for the next season of total drama island TWF you get 200,000 dollers and every match you win you get 1,000 you are suddenly compeld to sign up.

APPLICATION FORM

Name:

Age (18 and up)

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)

Nickname (optional)

Resides (where are they being billed from)

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Regular clothes:

Ring attire:

Wrestler personality:

Face or heel (good or bad)

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:

Finisher 2:

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?

Paired up

If yes with whom:

(Tatoos piercings etc):

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside)

Yes I want to know what should I do with the Tdi people put them as commentary or those things of make them wrestlers bye bye Review


	2. Current wrestlers

Well so far I have around nine people the titles currently are the

Wtf world Championship

Wtf tag team championship

WTF women's championship

So im asking for the fourth title which do you think please put it in your review.

The united states title, the hardcore title or the intercontinental title

Name: Lance Raters

Age (18 and up) 19

Wrestling name (it can be your real name or something completely retarded what works for you) Lance Raters

Nickname (optional): The Real Rated R Superstar

Resides (where are they being billed from) Clearwater, Florida

Height: 6ft5in

Weight: 237 pounds

Body type: Has a speed and muscular build

Hair: Dark jet black

Eyes: Jade Green eyes

Regular clothes: Black shirt with a bloody axe picture on it  
saying lets get rated r and blue jeans

Ring attire: Long black pants with triple R in Red

Wrestler personality: He is very similar to edge but he is a lot smarter and doesn't use lackeys as often which could be called stupid but he claims rated r needs risk but still uses them if he's going to lose.

Face or Tweener or Heel (good or neutral or bad) Heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use?) Fake it by Seether

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher one: The spear: same as edges.

Finisher 2: Rated K: It's a twist of fate into a stunner.

Finisher 3: Rated High: It's a front flip onto a grounded opponent from the top rope  
Superstar similarity: edge and a little Jeff hardy for high flying  
Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Sure  
Paired up: sure  
If yes with whom: With a person similar to him

(Tattoos piercings etc): He has a tattoo of a falcon on his right arm and snake on his back and one star on his left arm

Accessories (what will he or she carries to ringside) He wears black sunglasses which he usually throws into the crowd if he isn't in usa if not he fake gives it to someone takes it back smashes and gives it back smashed up. He also takes a chair to the ring in matches with no disqualifications.

name: Ted Estes

age:18

wrestling name: Evan Brent

nickname: the real deal

resides:la,california

hieght:6,5

wieght:235 lb

body type:slightley muscular,4 pack

hair: dirty blonde

eyes: green/blue

normal clothes: anything

wrestling attire: blue and black tight shorts with eb on them, black boots, knee  
and elbow pads

wrestling personality: risk taker, uses intelligence

face or heel: heel

wrestling music: liar by korn

finisher 1:brent back breaker (German suplex)

finisher 2:jumping cutter

finisher 3:spear

superstar similarity: Cody Rhodes

accesories:shirt with the words "the real deal" printed on it

Name:Tiffany Diamons

Age: 18

Wrestling name Tiffany

Nickname: No

Resides BorooklynNew York

Height: 5.4

Weight:124

Body type:Slender and smooth, skinny and curved in all the right spots.

Hair: long,straight black hair with her tips being curled.

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Blue tank top with thigh blue jeans and a pair of 3inch  
stilettos that are also dark blue.

Ring attire: A black bikini with black Nike's

Wrestler personality: She's a bad **, she will take out any girl that comes  
to her. Tiffany doesn't like being talked to.

Face or heel: Heel

Wrestling music: Da Baddest ** by Trina

Finisher 1: Moonsault

Finisher 2: Spear

Superstar similarity:Lita

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?: Optional, but with a guy that's  
similar to her and she could manipulate to use and win something.

Paired up

If yes with whom: optional

(Tattoos piercings etc): Tattoo on her left breast that reads ** on it and she  
has small earrings that are made of diamond on each ear.

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside): Black Bat

Name: C.J. Harrison

Age 19

Wrestling name: Shenlong

Nickname: Dragon God

Resides: , Missouri

Height: 5'11

Weight: 235 lb.

Body type: Has muscles on his chest and shoulders, but is also a little big  
around stomach.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Regular clothes: A black baseball cap with the word 'Dragon' written in  
bloody red. A black t-shirt, long denim jeans with White Reebok's.

Ring attire: Long black tight pants with dragons on them and black long  
boots.

Wrestler personality: Shenlong is an aggressive wrestler, but with a cool and  
nice attitude. He doesn't like to make enemies or pick fights, but just does  
what he does best. However, if somedoes something to him that could cost him a  
match or hurt one of his friends, that's the time he will interfere. Whether  
it be, hiding under the ring, running out from the locker room, or coming from  
crowds, Shenlong will get revenge.

Face or heel: Face

Wrestling music: Bawitdaba by Kid Rock

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Guillotine- Similar to the Stunner, Shenlong grabs his opponent  
by their neck, but firsts jumps and spins in the air a bit, and then slams  
their neck on his shoulder.

Finisher 2: Flying Dragon- Shenlong gets on the top rope and roars loudly to  
the crowd like a dragon. He then jumps on the opponent with his body landing  
on the opponent.

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable: Sure.

Paired up: No thanks.

If yes with whom:

(Tattoos piercings etc): Has a dragon tattoo on his back.

Accessories: Carries his Dragon hat, which he throws to crowd, a dragon  
chain, which he gives to a kid during his intro, and a Dragon t-shirt, which  
he also throws to the crowd.

Name: Ruben Rodriguez

Age (18 and up) 24

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) La Guerrero Azteca

Nickname (optional) The Aztec Eagle

Resides (where are they being billed from) Tenochitlan (Mexico City), Mexico

Height: 5"9

Weight: 130 lbs

Body type: Thin, athletic & muscular. Think Kofi Kingston with Rey Mysterio's  
skin.

Hair: Black buzz cut

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Green shirt with Mexican flag, jeans & red bandanna

Ring attire: Long green Mysterio pants, face paint (Aztec markings)

Wrestler personality: Nice & friendly, will always shake hands after a match,  
loves tag teams.

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Smooth (Remix - Escape  
The Fate - Punk goes Pop volume 2)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Clothesline to the back, with punch + knee to the face -  
Pulverización

Finisher 2: Flying dropkick to the face - Angustia

Finisher 3: Double knee drop from top rope - Aguila Azteca

Superstar similarity: Rey Mysterio/Kofi Kingston

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Yes. Tag teams are his life.

Paired up? Yes.

If yes with whom: International wrestler for romance & tag team.

(Tattoos piercings etc): Eagle tattoo on his  
back

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) Mexican flag as a cape,  
will throw into the audience upon arrival into the ring.

Name: Jace Corbin

Age (18 and up) 18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Rojo Bat

Nickname (optional) None

Resides (where are they being billed from)San Jose, California

Height: 5,9

Weight: 225 Pounds

Body type: Luchador Styled Body

Hair: Unseen due to Mask

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Black Slacks, Red Shirt

Ring attire: Red Mask that looks like a Bat's Head, Red Streamers on his arms  
that look like Wings, Red Tights with Black Bat designs on the Legs, and Black  
Boots.

Wrestler personality: Rojo is a Luchador who always wears his Mask wherever  
he goes. Rojo is known to defend others even it means that he may get  
injured.

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Stand Up by Flobots

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Frog Splash

Finisher 2: Rojo Demise (Power bomb from the Top Turnbuckle)

Finisher 3: None

Superstar similarity: Rey Mysterio

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Mainly a Singles Wrestler, But he  
will team up if he is needed.

Paired up No thanks

If yes with whom: No One

(Tattoos piercings etc): None

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) None.

And I'm cool with TD Characters in the Story. Update Soon.

Name:Chad Schultz

Age (18 and up)18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)Mad Chad

Nickname (optional)Sicko from Indy

Resides (where are they being billed from)The house of borab

Height: 6'3

Weight: 270

Body type: verge

Hair: white

Eyes: Green

Regular clothes: A black short sleeved dress short, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Ring attire: Black paint on his face, A Mad Chad is coming the short(he made it him self.)Black jeans and boots.

Wrestler personality: Sicko

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)I hear Voices.

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:The Pendulum, A revice swinging neck breaker

Finisher 2:The Stray jacket, I cross my opponents arms behind them and then a side Russian leg sweep

Finisher 3:a ddt

Superstar similarity: Raven

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Yes

Paired up

If yes with whom: A person you see the glass half full.

(Tattoos piercings etc):

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside)A barbed wire baseball bat.

Name: Freddie Majetten

Age (18 and up): 22

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original): The Great Magini

Nickname (optional): The True Classic

Resides (where are they billed from): World of Fantasy (really from Cleveland, Ohio)

Height: 5ft. 9

Weight: 205 pounds

Body Type: skinny and sort-of pale

Hair: crew-cut and brown

Eyes: brown

Regular Clothes: Blue Long-sleeve shirt with pull up collar, black jeans and brown hiking shoes

Ring Attire: Red shorts with 'Magini' on the back, white tape wrapped on his wrists and red boots

Wrestler Personality: A fun loving guy who is a little strange. He is really into his character that he would rather be called by his ring name outside the ring and not his real name. He is also a part-time magician, usually performing tricks for little kids or for friendly pranks. Likes to have people wait for him when he makes his entrance, making it look like he's not coming out until the lights come back on and he is standing in the ring behind his opponent, but he walks down to the ring occasionally, rising up on a lifting platform. Tries to stay out of hardcore or cage matches because he faints at the sight of blood, but will compete in some if he has no choice or has a plan. Due to not being fit, he's more of a technical wrestler, going for submission victories

Face or heel (good or bad): Face

Wrestling music: The final countdown by Europe (Likes to pop up in the first 'It's the Final Countdown' verse)

Finishers: 1. The Great Driver- Starts off looking like a suplex but drops opponent like a tombstone piledriver in an instant pin.  
2. The Magini Twist- Part half-crab, uses his lower body to turn opponent's upper body, holding the leg in place.  
3. The Magini Missile- a flying head butt

Superstar similarity: not really similar to anyone

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable: sure, with anyone who doesn't mind his behavior

Paired up: Not doing any good in the love department

Tattoos or piercings: None

Accessories: A red robe with 'The Great Magini' on it in big gold letters, sometimes comes out in a blue wizard's outfit with pointy hat.

Name: Russell Figgins

Age (18 and up) 19

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Jack Bouregard

Nickname (optional) The Southern Gentleman

Resides (where are they being billed from) Memphis Tennessee

Height: 6'1

Weight: 175

Body type: muscular/lean

Hair: short brown

Eyes: blue

Regular clothes: black and purple t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers.

Ring attire: red and black tights and boots that have the word handsome on the back.(Chris Jericho's tights)

Wrestler personality: Jack calls himself a Southern Gentleman but he takes cheap shots whenever he can get them in. he talks big but is really a coward.

Face or heel (good or bad) heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Lance Cade and Trevor Murdock.

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: double knee gut buster: Bouregard special

Finisher 2: reverse thrown death valley driver: Confederate driver

Finisher 3: jumping reverse STO(Pay dirt): Deep South Plunge

Superstar similarity: Sylvan Grenier

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? stable

Paired up yes

If yes with whom: a girl that is as vicious as he is.

(Tattoos piercings etc): a tattoo of a rebel flag on his left bicep

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) a rebel flag on a pole.

Review for the titles i have decided to make the tdi people handymen that means (referes,comentators , manegers etc)


	3. more people

Well so far I have around ten people the titles currently are the

Wtf world Championship

Wtf tag team championship

WTF women's championship

Wtf hardcore championship

The wtf hardcore title had four votes intercontinental 2 votes and us 1 vote. I have also decided to reverse the decision of the tdi characters so they will be wrestlers I will probably do the finishers and stuff on them with my mystery associate he's in this fic to anyway i will probably reveal him quickly anyways unless I some how get double the people who are currently in and like six more girls the tdi people will be wrestlers

Name: Lance Raters

Age (18 and up) 19

Wrestling name (it can be your real name or something completely retarded what works for you) Lance Raters

Nickname (optional): The Real Rated R Superstar

Resides (where are they being billed from) Clearwater, Florida

Height: 6ft5in

Weight: 237 pounds

Body type: Has a speed and muscular build

Hair: Dark jet black

Eyes: Jade Green eyes

Regular clothes: Black shirt with a bloody axe picture on it  
saying lets get rated r and blue jeans

Ring attire: Long black pants with triple R in Red

Wrestler personality: He is very similar to edge but he is a lot smarter and doesn't use lackeys as often which could be called stupid but he claims rated r needs risk but still uses them if he's going to lose.

Face or Tweener or Heel (good or neutral or bad) Heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use?) Fake it by Seether

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher one: The spear: same as edges.

Finisher 2: Rated K: It's a twist of fate into a stunner.

Finisher 3: Rated High: It's a front flip onto a grounded opponent from the top rope  
Superstar similarity: edge and a little Jeff hardy for high flying  
Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Sure  
Paired up: sure  
If yes with whom: With a person similar to him

(Tattoos piercings etc): He has a tattoo of a falcon on his right arm and snake on his back and one star on his left arm

Accessories (what will he or she carries to ringside) He wears black sunglasses which he usually throws into the crowd if he isn't in usa if not he fake gives it to someone takes it back smashes and gives it back smashed up. He also takes a chair to the ring in matches with no disqualifications.

name: Ted Estes

age:18

wrestling name: Evan Brent

nickname: the real deal

resides:la,california

hieght:6,5

wieght:235 lb

body type:slightley muscular,4 pack

hair: dirty blonde

eyes: green/blue

normal clothes: anything

wrestling attire: blue and black tight shorts with eb on them, black boots, knee  
and elbow pads

wrestling personality: risk taker, uses intelligence

face or heel: heel

wrestling music: liar by korn

finisher 1:brent back breaker (German suplex)

finisher 2:jumping cutter

finisher 3:spear

superstar similarity: Cody Rhodes

accesories:shirt with the words "the real deal" printed on it

Name:Tiffany Diamons

Age: 18

Wrestling name Tiffany

Nickname: No

Resides BorooklynNew York

Height: 5.4

Weight:124

Body type:Slender and smooth, skinny and curved in all the right spots.

Hair: long,straight black hair with her tips being curled.

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Blue tank top with thigh blue jeans and a pair of 3inch  
stilettos that are also dark blue.

Ring attire: A black bikini with black Nike's

Wrestler personality: She's a bad **, she will take out any girl that comes  
to her. Tiffany doesn't like being talked to.

Face or heel: Heel

Wrestling music: Da Baddest ** by Trina

Finisher 1: Moonsault

Finisher 2: Spear

Superstar similarity:Lita

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?: Optional, but with a guy that's  
similar to her and she could manipulate to use and win something.

Paired up

If yes with whom: optional

(Tattoos piercings etc): Tattoo on her left breast that reads ** on it and she  
has small earrings that are made of diamond on each ear.

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside): Black Bat

Name: C.J. Harrison

Age 19

Wrestling name: Shenlong

Nickname: Dragon God

Resides: , Missouri

Height: 5'11

Weight: 235 lb.

Body type: Has muscles on his chest and shoulders, but is also a little big  
around stomach.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Regular clothes: A black baseball cap with the word 'Dragon' written in  
bloody red. A black t-shirt, long denim jeans with White Reebok's.

Ring attire: Long black tight pants with dragons on them and black long  
boots.

Wrestler personality: Shenlong is an aggressive wrestler, but with a cool and  
nice attitude. He doesn't like to make enemies or pick fights, but just does  
what he does best. However, if somedoes something to him that could cost him a  
match or hurt one of his friends, that's the time he will interfere. Whether  
it be, hiding under the ring, running out from the locker room, or coming from  
crowds, Shenlong will get revenge.

Face or heel: Face

Wrestling music: Bawitdaba by Kid Rock

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Guillotine- Similar to the Stunner, Shenlong grabs his opponent  
by their neck, but firsts jumps and spins in the air a bit, and then slams  
their neck on his shoulder.

Finisher 2: Flying Dragon- Shenlong gets on the top rope and roars loudly to  
the crowd like a dragon. He then jumps on the opponent with his body landing  
on the opponent.

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable: Sure.

Paired up: No thanks.

If yes with whom:

(Tattoos piercings etc): Has a dragon tattoo on his back.

Accessories: Carries his Dragon hat, which he throws to crowd, a dragon  
chain, which he gives to a kid during his intro, and a Dragon t-shirt, which  
he also throws to the crowd.

Name: Ruben Rodriguez

Age (18 and up) 24

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) La Guerrero Azteca

Nickname (optional) The Aztec Eagle

Resides (where are they being billed from) Tenochitlan (Mexico City), Mexico

Height: 5"9

Weight: 130 lbs

Body type: Thin, athletic & muscular. Think Kofi Kingston with Rey Mysterio's  
skin.

Hair: Black buzz cut

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Green shirt with Mexican flag, jeans & red bandanna

Ring attire: Long green Mysterio pants, face paint (Aztec markings)

Wrestler personality: Nice & friendly, will always shake hands after a match,  
loves tag teams.

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Smooth (Remix - Escape  
The Fate - Punk goes Pop volume 2)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Clothesline to the back, with punch + knee to the face -  
Pulverización

Finisher 2: Flying dropkick to the face - Angustia

Finisher 3: Double knee drop from top rope - Aguila Azteca

Superstar similarity: Rey Mysterio/Kofi Kingston

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Yes. Tag teams are his life.

Paired up? Yes.

If yes with whom: International wrestler for romance & tag team.

(Tattoos piercings etc): Eagle tattoo on his  
back

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) Mexican flag as a cape,  
will throw into the audience upon arrival into the ring.

Name: Jace Corbin

Age (18 and up) 18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Rojo Bat

Nickname (optional) None

Resides (where are they being billed from)San Jose, California

Height: 5,9

Weight: 225 Pounds

Body type: Luchador Styled Body

Hair: Unseen due to Mask

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Black Slacks, Red Shirt

Ring attire: Red Mask that looks like a Bat's Head, Red Streamers on his arms  
that look like Wings, Red Tights with Black Bat designs on the Legs, and Black  
Boots.

Wrestler personality: Rojo is a Luchador who always wears his Mask wherever  
he goes. Rojo is known to defend others even it means that he may get  
injured.

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Stand Up by Flobots

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Frog Splash

Finisher 2: Rojo Demise (Power bomb from the Top Turnbuckle)

Finisher 3: None

Superstar similarity: Rey Mysterio

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Mainly a Singles Wrestler, But he  
will team up if he is needed.

Paired up No thanks

If yes with whom: No One

(Tattoos piercings etc): None

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) None.

And I'm cool with TD Characters in the Story. Update Soon.

Name:Chad Schultz

Age (18 and up)18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)Mad Chad

Nickname (optional)Sicko from Indy

Resides (where are they being billed from)The house of borab

Height: 6'3

Weight: 270

Body type: verge

Hair: white

Eyes: Green

Regular clothes: A black short sleeved dress short, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Ring attire: Black paint on his face, A Mad Chad is coming the short(he made it him self.)Black jeans and boots.

Wrestler personality: Sicko

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)I hear Voices.

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:The Pendulum, A revice swinging neck breaker

Finisher 2:The Stray jacket, I cross my opponents arms behind them and then a side Russian leg sweep

Finisher 3:a ddt

Superstar similarity: Raven

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Yes

Paired up

If yes with whom: A person you see the glass half full.

(Tattoos piercings etc):

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside)A barbed wire baseball bat.

Name: Freddie Majetten

Age (18 and up): 22

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original): The Great Magini

Nickname (optional): The True Classic

Resides (where are they billed from): World of Fantasy (really from Cleveland, Ohio)

Height: 5ft. 9

Weight: 205 pounds

Body Type: skinny and sort-of pale

Hair: crew-cut and brown

Eyes: brown

Regular Clothes: Blue Long-sleeve shirt with pull up collar, black jeans and brown hiking shoes

Ring Attire: Red shorts with 'Magini' on the back, white tape wrapped on his wrists and red boots

Wrestler Personality: A fun loving guy who is a little strange. He is really into his character that he would rather be called by his ring name outside the ring and not his real name. He is also a part-time magician, usually performing tricks for little kids or for friendly pranks. Likes to have people wait for him when he makes his entrance, making it look like he's not coming out until the lights come back on and he is standing in the ring behind his opponent, but he walks down to the ring occasionally, rising up on a lifting platform. Tries to stay out of hardcore or cage matches because he faints at the sight of blood, but will compete in some if he has no choice or has a plan. Due to not being fit, he's more of a technical wrestler, going for submission victories

Face or heel (good or bad): Face

Wrestling music: The final countdown by Europe (Likes to pop up in the first 'It's the Final Countdown' verse)

Finishers: 1. The Great Driver- Starts off looking like a suplex but drops opponent like a tombstone piledriver in an instant pin.  
2. The Magini Twist- Part half-crab, uses his lower body to turn opponent's upper body, holding the leg in place.  
3. The Magini Missile- a flying head butt

Superstar similarity: not really similar to anyone

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable: sure, with anyone who doesn't mind his behavior

Paired up: Not doing any good in the love department

Tattoos or piercings: None

Accessories: A red robe with 'The Great Magini' on it in big gold letters, sometimes comes out in a blue wizard's outfit with pointy hat.

Name: Russell Figgins

Age (18 and up) 19

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Jack Bouregard

Nickname (optional) handsome

Resides (where are they being billed from) Memphis Tennessee

Height: 6'1

Weight: 175

Body type: muscular/lean

Hair: short brown

Eyes: blue

Regular clothes: black and purple t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers.

Ring attire: red and black tights and boots that have the word handsome on the back.(Chris Jericho's tights)

Wrestler personality: Jack calls himself a Southern Gentleman but he takes cheap shots whenever he can get them in. he talks big but is really a coward.

Face or heel (good or bad) heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Lance Cade and Trevor Murdock.

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: double knee gut buster: Bouregard special

Finisher 2: reverse thrown death valley driver: Confederate driver

Finisher 3: jumping reverse STO(Pay dirt): Deep South Plunge

Superstar similarity: Sylvan Grenier

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? stable

Paired up yes

If yes with whom: a girl that is as vicious as he is.

(Tattoos piercings etc): a tattoo of a rebel flag on his left bicep

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) a rebel flag on a pole.

Name: Justin Wyatt

Age (18 and up) 22

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Justin The Ram Wyatt

Nickname (optional) The Ram

Resides (where are they being billed from) nashville Tennessee

Height: 6 6

Weight: 235

Body type: slightly muscular

Hair: Brown Mullet

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Blue jeans black tank top sneakers

Ring attire: black jeans with a ram on them

Wrestler personality: crazy risk taker

Face or heel (good or bad) heel all the way

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Back to Tennessee by  
Billy Ray Cyrus

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: spear

Finisher 2: Twisting flipping release leg hook belly to back suplex (the  
problem solver)

Finisher 3: andaconda vise but call it the heartagram or some ** like that

Superstar similarity: aggression like Batista risky like Jeff Hardy do  
whatever it takes to win like Eddie Guerrero

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? no thank you

If you need a title use the intercontinental title

(Tatoos ): a ram on his shoulder and his last name on his shoulder blades

Accessories (what will he carry to ringside) a chain


	4. always

Well so far I have around some people and the applications are always open the titles currently are the

Wtf world Championship

Wtf tag team championship

WTF women's championship

Wtf hardcore championship

I have also decided to reverse the decision of the tdi characters so they will be wrestlers I will probably do the finishers and stuff on them with mu mystery associate he's in this fic to anyway unless I some how get double the people who are currently in an like six more girls

Name: Lance Raters

Age (18 and up) 19

Wrestling name (it can be your real name or something completely retarded what works for you) Lance Raters

Nickname (optional): The Real Rated R Superstar

Resides (where are they being billed from) Clearwater, Florida

Height: 6ft5in

Weight: 237 pounds

Body type: Has a speed and muscular build

Hair: Dark jet black

Eyes: Jade Green eyes

Regular clothes: Black shirt with a bloody axe picture on it  
saying lets get rated r and blue jeans

Ring attire: Long black pants with triple R in Red

Wrestler personality: He is very similar to edge but he is a lot smarter and doesn't use lackeys as often which could be called stupid but he claims rated r needs risk but still uses them if he's going to lose.

Face or Tweener or Heel (good or neutral or bad) Heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use?) Fake it by Seether

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher one: The spear: same as edges.

Finisher 2: Rated K: It's a twist of fate into a stunner.

Finisher 3: Rated High: It's a front flip onto a grounded opponent from the top rope  
Superstar similarity: edge and a little Jeff hardy for high flying  
Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Sure  
Paired up: sure  
If yes with whom: With a person similar to him

(Tattoos piercings etc): He has a tattoo of a falcon on his right arm and snake on his back and one star on his left arm

Accessories (what will he or she carries to ringside) He wears black sunglasses which he usually throws into the crowd if he isn't in usa if not he fake gives it to someone takes it back smashes and gives it back smashed up. He also takes a chair to the ring in matches with no disqualifications.

name: Ted Estes

age:18

wrestling name: Evan Brent

nickname: the real deal

resides:la,california

hieght:6,5

wieght:235 lb

body type:slightley muscular,4 pack

hair: dirty blonde

eyes: green/blue

normal clothes: anything

wrestling attire: blue and black tight shorts with eb on them, black boots, knee  
and elbow pads

wrestling personality: risk taker, uses intelligence

face or heel: heel

wrestling music: liar by korn

finisher 1:brent back breaker (German suplex)

finisher 2:jumping cutter

finisher 3:spear

superstar similarity: Cody Rhodes

accesories:shirt with the words "the real deal" printed on it

Name:Tiffany Diamons

Age: 18

Wrestling name Tiffany

Nickname: No

Resides BorooklynNew York

Height: 5.4

Weight:124

Body type:Slender and smooth, skinny and curved in all the right spots.

Hair: long,straight black hair with her tips being curled.

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Blue tank top with thigh blue jeans and a pair of 3inch  
stilettos that are also dark blue.

Ring attire: A black bikini with black Nike's

Wrestler personality: She's a bad **, she will take out any girl that comes  
to her. Tiffany doesn't like being talked to.

Face or heel: Heel

Wrestling music: Da Baddest ** by Trina

Finisher 1: Moonsault

Finisher 2: Spear

Superstar similarity:Lita

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?: Optional, but with a guy that's  
similar to her and she could manipulate to use and win something.

Paired up

If yes with whom: optional

(Tattoos piercings etc): Tattoo on her left breast that reads ** on it and she  
has small earrings that are made of diamond on each ear.

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside): Black Bat

Name: C.J. Harrison

Age 19

Wrestling name: Shenlong

Nickname: Dragon God

Resides: , Missouri

Height: 5'11

Weight: 235 lb.

Body type: Has muscles on his chest and shoulders, but is also a little big  
around stomach.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Regular clothes: A black baseball cap with the word 'Dragon' written in  
bloody red. A black t-shirt, long denim jeans with White Reebok's.

Ring attire: Long black tight pants with dragons on them and black long  
boots.

Wrestler personality: Shenlong is an aggressive wrestler, but with a cool and  
nice attitude. He doesn't like to make enemies or pick fights, but just does  
what he does best. However, if somedoes something to him that could cost him a  
match or hurt one of his friends, that's the time he will interfere. Whether  
it be, hiding under the ring, running out from the locker room, or coming from  
crowds, Shenlong will get revenge.

Face or heel: Face

Wrestling music: Bawitdaba by Kid Rock

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Guillotine- Similar to the Stunner, Shenlong grabs his opponent  
by their neck, but firsts jumps and spins in the air a bit, and then slams  
their neck on his shoulder.

Finisher 2: Flying Dragon- Shenlong gets on the top rope and roars loudly to  
the crowd like a dragon. He then jumps on the opponent with his body landing  
on the opponent.

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable: Sure.

Paired up: No thanks.

If yes with whom:

(Tattoos piercings etc): Has a dragon tattoo on his back.

Accessories: Carries his Dragon hat, which he throws to crowd, a dragon  
chain, which he gives to a kid during his intro, and a Dragon t-shirt, which  
he also throws to the crowd.

Name: Ruben Rodriguez

Age (18 and up) 24

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) La Guerrero Azteca

Nickname (optional) The Aztec Eagle

Resides (where are they being billed from) Tenochitlan (Mexico City), Mexico

Height: 5"9

Weight: 130 lbs

Body type: Thin, athletic & muscular. Think Kofi Kingston with Rey Mysterio's  
skin.

Hair: Black buzz cut

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Green shirt with Mexican flag, jeans & red bandanna

Ring attire: Long green Mysterio pants, face paint (Aztec markings)

Wrestler personality: Nice & friendly, will always shake hands after a match,  
loves tag teams.

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Smooth (Remix - Escape  
The Fate - Punk goes Pop volume 2)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Clothesline to the back, with punch + knee to the face -  
Pulverización

Finisher 2: Flying dropkick to the face - Angustia

Finisher 3: Double knee drop from top rope - Aguila Azteca

Superstar similarity: Rey Mysterio/Kofi Kingston

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Yes. Tag teams are his life.

Paired up? Yes.

If yes with whom: International wrestler for romance & tag team.

(Tattoos piercings etc): Eagle tattoo on his  
back

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) Mexican flag as a cape,  
will throw into the audience upon arrival into the ring.

Name: Jace Corbin

Age (18 and up) 18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Rojo Bat

Nickname (optional) None

Resides (where are they being billed from)San Jose, California

Height: 5,9

Weight: 225 Pounds

Body type: Luchador Styled Body

Hair: Unseen due to Mask

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Black Slacks, Red Shirt

Ring attire: Red Mask that looks like a Bat's Head, Red Streamers on his arms  
that look like Wings, Red Tights with Black Bat designs on the Legs, and Black  
Boots.

Wrestler personality: Rojo is a Luchador who always wears his Mask wherever  
he goes. Rojo is known to defend others even it means that he may get  
injured.

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Stand Up by Flobots

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Frog Splash

Finisher 2: Rojo Demise (Power bomb from the Top Turnbuckle)

Finisher 3: None

Superstar similarity: Rey Mysterio

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Mainly a Singles Wrestler, But he  
will team up if he is needed.

Paired up No thanks

If yes with whom: No One

(Tattoos piercings etc): None

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) None.

And I'm cool with TD Characters in the Story. Update Soon.

Name:Chad Schultz

Age (18 and up)18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)Mad Chad

Nickname (optional)Sicko from Indy

Resides (where are they being billed from)The house of borab

Height: 6'3

Weight: 270

Body type: verge

Hair: white

Eyes: Green

Regular clothes: A black short sleeved dress short, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Ring attire: Black paint on his face, A Mad Chad is coming the short(he made it him self.)Black jeans and boots.

Wrestler personality: Sicko

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)I hear Voices.

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:The Pendulum, A revice swinging neck breaker

Finisher 2:The Stray jacket, I cross my opponents arms behind them and then a side Russian leg sweep

Finisher 3:a ddt

Superstar similarity: Raven

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Yes

Paired up

If yes with whom: A person you see the glass half full.

(Tattoos piercings etc):

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside)A barbed wire baseball bat.

Name: Freddie Majetten

Age (18 and up): 22

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original): The Great Magini

Nickname (optional): The True Classic

Resides (where are they billed from): World of Fantasy (really from Cleveland, Ohio)

Height: 5ft. 9

Weight: 205 pounds

Body Type: skinny and sort-of pale

Hair: crew-cut and brown

Eyes: brown

Regular Clothes: Blue Long-sleeve shirt with pull up collar, black jeans and brown hiking shoes

Ring Attire: Red shorts with 'Magini' on the back, white tape wrapped on his wrists and red boots

Wrestler Personality: A fun loving guy who is a little strange. He is really into his character that he would rather be called by his ring name outside the ring and not his real name. He is also a part-time magician, usually performing tricks for little kids or for friendly pranks. Likes to have people wait for him when he makes his entrance, making it look like he's not coming out until the lights come back on and he is standing in the ring behind his opponent, but he walks down to the ring occasionally, rising up on a lifting platform. Tries to stay out of hardcore or cage matches because he faints at the sight of blood, but will compete in some if he has no choice or has a plan. Due to not being fit, he's more of a technical wrestler, going for submission victories

Face or heel (good or bad): Face

Wrestling music: The final countdown by Europe (Likes to pop up in the first 'It's the Final Countdown' verse)

Finishers: 1. The Great Driver- Starts off looking like a suplex but drops opponent like a tombstone piledriver in an instant pin.  
2. The Magini Twist- Part half-crab, uses his lower body to turn opponent's upper body, holding the leg in place.  
3. The Magini Missile- a flying head butt

Superstar similarity: not really similar to anyone

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable: sure, with anyone who doesn't mind his behavior

Paired up: Not doing any good in the love department

Tattoos or piercings: None

Accessories: A red robe with 'The Great Magini' on it in big gold letters, sometimes comes out in a blue wizard's outfit with pointy hat.

Name: Russell Figgins

Age (18 and up) 19

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Jack Bouregard

Nickname (optional) handsome

Resides (where are they being billed from) Memphis Tennessee

Height: 6'1

Weight: 175

Body type: muscular/lean

Hair: short brown

Eyes: blue

Regular clothes: black and purple t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers.

Ring attire: red and black tights and boots that have the word handsome on the back.(Chris Jericho's tights)

Wrestler personality: Jack calls himself a Southern Gentleman but he takes cheap shots whenever he can get them in. he talks big but is really a coward.

Face or heel (good or bad) heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Lance Cade and Trevor Murdock.

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: double knee gut buster: Bouregard special

Finisher 2: reverse thrown death valley driver: Confederate driver

Finisher 3: jumping reverse STO(Pay dirt): Deep South Plunge

Superstar similarity: Sylvan Grenier

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? stable

Paired up yes

If yes with whom: a girl that is as vicious as he is.

(Tattoos piercings etc): a tattoo of a rebel flag on his left bicep

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) a rebel flag on a pole.

Name: Justin Wyatt

Age (18 and up) 22

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Justin The Ram Wyatt

Nickname (optional) The Ram

Resides (where are they being billed from) nashville Tennessee

Height: 6 6

Weight: 235

Body type: slightly muscular

Hair: Brown Mullet

Eyes: Brown

Regular clothes: Blue jeans black tank top sneakers

Ring attire: black jeans with a ram on them

Wrestler personality: crazy risk taker

Face or heel (good or bad) heel all the way

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Back to Tennessee by  
Billy Ray Cyrus

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: spear

Finisher 2: Twisting flipping release leg hook belly to back suplex (the  
problem solver)

Finisher 3: andaconda vise but call it the heartagram or some ** like that

Superstar similarity: aggression like Batista risky like Jeff Hardy do  
whatever it takes to win like Eddie Guerrero

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? no thank you

If you need a title use the intercontinental title

(Tatoos ): a ram on his shoulder and his last name on his shoulder blades

Accessories (what will he carry to ringside) a chain

Name: Holly Kingston

Age:20

Wrestling name: Holly Kingston

Nickname:The Princess of Perfection

Resides:Port St. Lucie Florida

Height:5' 7"

Weight:105

Body type:Athletic with curves

Hair:Black with Blond highlights

Eyes:Green

Regular clothes:Black hoodie and Blue jeans and Nike shoes

Ring attire: Black Tanktop and White shorts

Wrestler personality:A Tomboy and arrogant towards other wrestlers but respectful towards the fans

Face or heel:Face

Wrestling music:Radar By Britney Spears

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:Holly-Caust(Double Underhook Piledriver)

Finisher 2:Holly-Crap(Moonsault)

Finisher 3:Sharpshooter

Superstar similarity:

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable:Yes

Paired up:yes

If yes with whom:does not matter

(Tatoos piercings etc):Trail of Stars on the back of the neck,Grizzly Bear on Shoulder,Lone Wolf Paw Print on Collarbone

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside)She Brings out the novel War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy

Name: Carson Wells

Age (18 and up) 18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Johnny Beauregard

Nickname (optional)

Resides (where are they being billed from) Memphis Tennessee

Height: 6'1

Weight: 175

Body type: lean

Hair: long brown

Eyes: green

Regular clothes: blue muscleshirt, black jeans, black cowboy boots

Ring attire: long grey Camo tights and black boots.

Wrestler personality: Johnny is quick tempered and rude. he is a coward unless the odds are in his favor.

Face or heel (good or bad) heel

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Lance Cade and Trevor Murdock

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: tag finisher, Southern Pride: his brother Jack holds their opponent in a bear hug while Johnny runs and bounces off the ropes before delivering a jumping clothesline

Finisher 2: standing moonsault sideslam(Paul Burchill's pirate finisher), Confederate Crash

Finisher 3: jumping neckbreaker, Mason Dixon Slam

Superstar similarity: Paul Burchill

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? tag team with his brother Jack, the Beauregard Brothers.

Paired up yes

If yes with whom: a girl that is gullible

(Tatoos piercings etc): he has barbed wire across both of his biceps.

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside)a black muscle shirt with a Confederate flag on the front.

Name:Kenny Dentons

Age (18 and up) 18

Wrestling name-The High Riser

Nickname-Air K

Resides-Seattle Washington

Height:5'10

Weight:175 lbs

Body type:Regular with some muscles

Hair: Medium Length dark

Eyes:Green

Regular clothes:Black Cargo vest and a red tshirt, blue jeans and black vans and regular eyeglasses

Ring attire:Black and orange Pants

Wrestler personality:He is a nice guy outside the ring but in the ring its all about business and he has a never give up attitude

Face or heel (good or bad) Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use) Just Close Your Eyes (Christians 2009 theme)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:Killswitch Engage (formerly the Unprettier)

Finisher 2:Shooting Star Press (He calls the Flying Needle Point)

Finisher 3: The Seattle Denter (The Pedigree)

Superstar similarity: Christian

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Tag Team

Paired up Yes

If yes with whom: Anyone who can like him for who he is

(Tatoos piercings etc):none

Accessories-None

Remember the applications are always open till I say so and they are still open until probably half the year is gone.

Name: Chad Schultz

Age (18 and up)18

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)Mad Chad

Nickname (optional)Sicko from Indy

Resides (where are they being billed from)The house of borab

Height: 6'3

Weight:270

Body type:averge

Hair:Mhite

Eyes:Green

Regular clothes:A black short sleeved dress short, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Ring attire:Black paint on his face, A Mad Chad is coming the short(he made it him self.)Black jeans, and boots.

Wrestler personality:Sicko

Face or heel (good or bad)Face

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)I hear Voices.

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:The Pendulum, A revice swinging neck breacker

Finisher 2:The Stray jacket, I cross my opponits arms behind them and te a side russian leg sweap

Finisher 3:a ddt

Superstar similarity:Raven

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?Yes

Paired up

If yes with whom:A person you see the glass half full.

(Tatoos piercings etc):

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside)A berbar wire baseball bat.


	5. Twf Profiles

This is the over haul chapter it tells you name, nickname, Rank I.E Jobber, Mid Card (Upper and Lower) and Main Event or upcoming star finally accomplishments and Outside accomplishments.

**Twf**

**  
Twf World Championship: Ted Estes**

**  
Twf Light Heavyweight Champion: John Foley**

**Twf United States Champion: Morrison Myers**

**  
Twf Tag Team champion: NWO WOLF PAC**

**  
Twf Women's Champion: Lea Stevenson**

Commentators: Cody and Sebastian.

GM/ Owner: Chris MacLean

Temporary GM: Chief Hatchet

* * *

Name: Ted Estes

Nickname (S) : The Golden Psycho, The Real Deal

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Main Eventer

Accomplishments: (2) Twf world champion, (1) Twf Hardcore champion, Inaugural Elimination Chamber winner, Leader of the psychotic alliance.

Outside Accomplishments: (3) WWE hardcore champion.

* * *

Name: Kenny Williams

Nickname (s): The High Riser, The High Rising revolutionist.

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Main Eventer

Accomplishments: (1) Twf World Champion, (1) Inaugural TV Champion, Leader of the revolution.

Outside accomplishments: (1) TNA X division champion.

* * *

Name: Charles Roberts

Nickname: Dragon.

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Rising Star (Upper Mid Card)

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (1) longest reigning Extreme Wrestling League world champion with 212 days. (Indy Promotion) (1) WWE United States championship.

* * *

Name: Justin Wyatt

Nickname: The Ram

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Line between Main Event and upper Mid Carder.

Accomplishments: (1) inaugural Twf World Championship, Leader of the second stable in Twf Dx 2.0

Outside accomplishments: (5) TTBW world championships (Texas turn buckle Wrestling) (2) TTBW Tag Team championship's with Joe and David. (3) TTBW United States championships.

* * *

Name: KJ Crash

Nickname: The all Canadian Canadian

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Main Eventer

Accomplishments: (1) Twf World Championship, (1) Twf Tag team championship with Brian Stevenson.

Outside accomplishments: (1) Stampede Wrestling World Championship.

* * *

Name: Duncan Parks

Nickname: The Franchise Rebel, The Best Brawler in the game,

Face or Heel: Tweener

Rank: Main Event

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Hardcore championship (1) TDI Championship, (1) North America Championship

Outside accomplishments: Won TDA

* * *

Name: Brian Stevenson

Nickname: The Commander, Captain

Face or Heel: Tweener

Rank: Upper MidCard

Accomplishments: (1) Twf tag team championship.

Outside accomplishments: Wrestling Supreme (Indy League) (2) World Champion, (4) Tag team champion with Keith.

* * *

Name: Jack Beauregard

Nickname: The American Wolf

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Upper Mid Card

Accomplishments: (3) Twf Tag Team title reigns 2 with Johnny Beauregard and 1 with Wolf Pac Leader of the Wolf Pac.

Outside accomplishments: (1) American Wrestling association world champion (3) AWA Tag Team Champion 2 with Johnny and 1 with Matt Awesome.

* * *

Name: Morrison Myer's

Nickname: Pyre, the Hawaiian Beast

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Upper Mid Card

Accomplishments: (1) Twf United States champion, ( 1) Twf Tag Team Championship.

Outside accomplishments: (1) AWA Mid West World Champion.

* * *

Name: Jake Holliday

Nickname: The Outlaw

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Mid Carder

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Tag team championship with the wolf Pac

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Derek Rhodes

Nickname: "The Natural"

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: lower Mid Carder

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Tag team championship with the Wolf Pac

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Matt Awesome.

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: lower MidCard

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Tag team championship with the Wolf Pac

Outside accomplishments: (2) AWA tag team championships with Johnny and Jack.

* * *

Name: Jeff Killington

Nickname: The God of Death, Invincible.

Face or Heel: Tweener

Rank: Upper MidCard

Accomplishments: (1) Twf television champion longest reign.

Outside accomplishments: (2) NWA World Championships, (1) WWE United States Championship (7) WWE Hardcore Championships.

* * *

Name: Mammoth

Nickname: God of War

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: MidCard

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (2) APW Universal Heavyweight championship.

* * *

Name: Wes King

Nickname: The Outback Outlaw

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Lower Mid Card

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (1) APW Internet Heavyweight Championship

* * *

Name: Joe Wyatt

Nickname: Tennessee Cowboy

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Low Mid Card

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (7) TTBW Tag Team Championship (1) with Justin (6) with David.

* * *

Name: David Wyatt

Nickname: The Phoenix

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Low Mid Card

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (7) TTBW Tag Team Championship (1) with Justin (6) with Joe.

* * *

Name: Kristie Wyatt

Nickname: The Voodoo Princess

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (4) OVW Women's Championships

* * *

Name: Keith Stevenson

Nickname: The Impact Player

Face or Heel: Tweener

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (4) Wrestling Supreme Tag Team championships with Brian.

* * *

Name: Lea Stevenson

Nickname: Wild Cat

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Main Event (Divas Division)

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Women's Championship

Outside accomplishments: (5) OVW Women's Championships.

* * *

Name: Alexandra Raters

Nickname: Rated- Hot

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments: (4) Shimmer Champion.

* * *

Name: Trent Tower

Nickname: The King of Music

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: low Mid Card

Accomplishments: (1) TDI Championship, (1) Twf tag team championship as the Rockers with Tyler and Justin.

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Noah Copper

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Low MidCard

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Tag Team championship with Justin.

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: John Foley

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Upper Mid Card

Accomplishments: (3) Light Heavy weight championships

Outside accomplishments: (7) World Tag Team Championships with Iccolo (7) WWE Hardcore Championship.

* * *

Name: Courtney Washington

Nickname: Princess, The Dominant Diva

Face or Heel: Tweener

Rank: Upper Mid Card

Accomplishments: (1) Twf Women's championship longest title reign in Twf and DWE history for any title.

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Eva Musket

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: El Guerrero Azteca

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Jobber

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Chester Munroe

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Heel

Rank: Jobber

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: The Great Magini

Nickname:

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Jobber

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Zane Sanchez

Nickname: Nightmare Hero

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Mid Card

Accomplishments: (2) Twf light heavy weight championships

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Name: Mai Sanchez

Nickname: The Heroine

Face or Heel: Face

Rank: Manager

Accomplishments:

Outside accomplishments:

* * *

Instead of the TWF DWE TRADE thier are now five spots for new wrestler teh trade will happen after Over The Top


	6. Week 1: Crowning Champions

I do not own total drama island or wwe or the theme songs

TWF world championship- vacant

Hardcore championship - vacant

World tag team championship- vacant

Women's championship- vacant

The theme song plays remember the name( if you haven't heard it check it on YouTube) and a short intro plays I will make this later)

Well we are here at tdi stadium, Wawanaqua with general manager Chris Maclean shows a stadium on an island which you have all seen in tdi. When suddenly perfect insanity by disturbed starts playing and Chris starts walking out and in to the ring where the music stops. "I am here as the general manager of twf and were going to start off too a big bang so that's why the first match in Twf history will be for the world title in a 22 man battle royal and with that in mind I will like to not" he says silently the last part away from the microphone.

"Introduce you to the commentators for twf Steve" web dragon" Raters shows a guy around forty five years old dressed in casual clothes and his partner Sebastian "the king" Fernandez shows a older thirty year old dude wearing all black" says Chris. So withthout further a do lets begin the first match of Twf history.

22 man battle royal over the top rope

We see everybody in the ring staring at everybody else when the bell rings starting the match it starts with Tyler in just his jock pants and Ezekiel exactly how he used to look charging at on another and both crash into each other and eliminated themselves. The match continues with everybody just attacking random people.

**1 elimination:** Tyler

2 **Elimination: **Ezekiel

3 **Elimination: Harold (tossed over the top rope by Duncan)**

**4 elimination: Dj (Eliminated by The great Magini by a dropkick)**

**5 elimination: Mad Chad (Eliminated by Jack Bouregard tossed over the top rope)**

**6 and seventh elimination: Justin and Noah( Justin was tripped while doing a moon walk next to the ropes for revenge he threw Noah out and attacked him finishing off with a knee to the face which he calls the faceless)**

"Wow this match has started and seven people have been eliminated Noah as well from Justin's anger management problems what do you think Steve" says Sebastian.

**Elimination eight:** **Trent** (Steel chair shot to the head from Lance Raters)

"That's my boy Lance future Wtf world Champion right there and as for Justin Noah was at the right place but at the wrong time and he paid for it" said Steve

Elimination nine: Evan Brent (thrown off by Jack Bouregard)

Elimination ten: Cody (slipped and was punched off by lance raters)

Elimination eleven and twelve la Guerrero Azteca and Geoff (La Guerrero Azteca did a clothes line and Geoff held on causing both off them fall off)

Elimination 13: Rojo bat (Rojo bat charged at Owen and Owen threw him off the top rope onto Geoff and La Guerrero Azteca)

Elimination 14: The high riser (jumped after Owen and was caught and thrown hard against the announce table)

Owen has lately been dominating with both Lance and Justin outside off the ring remember they are still in they fell out the middle rope and everybody else scattered around the ring. The great Magini suddenly tackles onto Owen who catches him and slams him to the ground then picks him up and throws him out of the ring.

Elimination 15 the great Magini

Duncan comes into the ring with brass knuckles and starts laying a beat down on Owen and finally throws him off the top rope. Then Johnny Bouregard throws him off from behind and Shenlong throws him off then Shenlong goes off by Jack Bouregard who starts partying thinking that he's won on the top turn buckle when lance comes into the ring and spears them both out of the ring Jacks feet touch first and then Lances feet thinking he's won he takes the title and starts partying then the announcer says The winner of this 22 man battle royal Justin "the ram" Wyatt at this Lance turns around to be hit by the problem solver and Justin starts partying

Elimination 16 Owen

Elimination 17 Duncan

Elimination 18 Johnny

Elimination 19 Shenlong

Elimination 20: jack

Elimination 21: Lance

Winner: Justin (new Wtf world champion)

(Interview)

"This is Lindsay with my guest at this t tie…" she looks at the card she's reading from "Time Tyler". Tyler is shown to the left. "How does it feel to have lost first even before Ezekiel the loser of losers" says Lindsay. "Well I would have won if it wasn't all the time I spent in the gym" says Tyler. A video shows him being beat up by countless people in a wrestling ring.

"Why did you let them beat you up well never mind my interview time is up so are you doing anything Friday?" Asks Lindsay. Camera closes out

This match is a fatal four way match for the women's title introducing first Heather Deviling to the song I lie I cheat I steal( she did all three in the first three episode) she walks out to the ring being booed with sadly a full head of hair you could no longer insult her. Introducing second Gwen Passington misery business by paramour goes out as she walks to the ring accompanied by cheers. Next comes out tiffany diamonds with boos by the Song Da Baddest by Trina with a bat. Holly Kingston next comes out with the novel war and peace with the song radar and is accompanied by cheers. The match is straightforward lasting around ten minutes heather takes out Gwen from the ring as well as herself with her finisher "the flash"( inverted super kick to the temple) she slipped after hitting it and falls out of the ring and tiffany goes for a spear on holly and holly dodges and hits a holly-caust for the win and the women's title.

(GM's office)

Lance barges in. "I want a world title match tonight at the main event or I will freaking" exclaims Lance before Chris cuts him off. "You won't do a thing now I already have a main event" retorts Chris. "Well then I want in" says Lance right back at him. Well lucky for you were already in it just wait for chef to get the others says Chris. After a couple minutes Shenlong and the Beauregard brothers comes out through the door. Next to me are three titles two of them are the tag team titles one is the hardcore championship now they each have rules the women's title only woman can be in it. In tag team titles the match has to be 2 on 2 at least. The hardcore is the trickiest at the end of the month the owner will have to answer the question the title will either be on the line every week or 24\7 rule which means the title is always on the line. Then there is the Wtf world title whoever holds that title is literally the best in the biz so tonight the main event is a fatal four way elimination match the two first losers get the tag team titles then the next gets the hardcore title and finally the winner gets a world title shot at re-lapse( the first payperview of the year and there is something special in each) and for why its you four you were the four closest to winning the title. "So everybody wins" says Shenlong who is promptly slapped in the face by Lance. Didn't you hear him unless your Wtf champion you're a loser and I will be Wtf champion at re-lapse

"Well that was a debate anyways we have already crowned two champion the next match will be the only one which is not for a title tonight" says Sebastian.

This next match is the perfect time to go do whatever you want because after this they are going to see my son win that fatal four way elimination match and get his shot against the champion Justin.

The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first Evan "the real deal" Brent he comes out to the ring by the song liar by korn. Introducing his opponent la Guerrero Azteca" the Aztec eagle" he comes out by smooth (Remix - Escape the Fate). Even Brent easily starts the match out powering Guerrero (the names to long) and hitting a suplex then goes on the attack with a sleeper hold guerrero after a while makes it back up to his feet and hits a dropkick then uses a jump using the ropes turnbuckles cross body 1…2.. Kick out. Evan manages to start dominating after brutal DDT hits the Brent back breaker 1… 2… guerrero leg goes to the ropes which the referee sees and stops the count Evan in turn gets mad and starts screaming at the ref saying that he counted to slow. Guerrero takes advantage and hits a pulverizing on Evan while he's screaming at the ref he goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3. After the win Guerrero gets out and starts celebrating the win when he's hit from behind by a Brent back breaker Evan leaves.

Wow what a sore loser he lost the match because he thought the referee was cheating and took it out on Guerrero says Sebastian.

"He didn't do it cause of that he was mad that he lost no he wanted to make an impact and he did that right there" says Steve.

The following match is a fatal four way elimination match both the Beauregard brothers come out together by the theme song of lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch with boos. Then came out Shenlong to his music with cheers. Then came out lance to boos with his theme song fake it by Seether when he walks down he goes next to a fan gives him his sun glasses he cheers then he takes it back and breaks it then gives it back he gets booed louder.

The match starts off with both Beauregard's taking on Shenlong while lance watches from the back Johnny eventually switches aim to jack and starts pounding away at him as lance hits a ddt on Shenlong and goes for the pin. 1… kick out. Shenlong gets back to his feet and starts striking at him for the come back and charges at lance but just to get booted in the head by a counter. At this point jack manages to counter and hit the Bouregard special and goes for the pin on Johnny 1… 2… 3…

1 elimination Johnny (One half of the tag team champions)

At this point Shenlong got up and mounted a come back and was doing well until jack grabbed him by the hair and went and tried a tag team finisher with jack the southern pride and then Shenlong manages to drop kick him to Lance who hits a rated k then Shenlong hits a guillotine right back onto jack then he drops and gets a pin on jack 1… 2… 3…

Elimination 2 jack (other half of the tag team champions)

At this point lance hits a combo of punches kicks and a spinning wheel kick on to Shenlong and looks to go for a spear after hitting it goes to the top rope where Justin Wyatt comes in and while the re isn't looking hits lance with a steel chair then Shenlong gets up and hits a flying dragon and goes for the pin.

Elimination 3 lance (New hardcore champion)

Winner Shenlong (Number 1 contender for the Wtf world championship)

Justin the goes in the ring and hits a problem solver onto Shenlong who is then attacked by a mad Lance who hit a couple of steel chair shots of Justin the hits A rated High on him and Poses with both titles.

What a hardcore performance from our hardcore champion well we will se you next week on TWF says Steve as the camera goes off.

Re-lapse match card.

Shenlong vs. Justin Wyatt (for the Wtf world championship)

Next week will come out with more matches


	7. Week 2: Referee Thank You

I do not own total drama island or wwe

Twf world champion – Justin "the ram Wyatt

Hardcore champion- Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Twf tag team championship- The Beauregard Brothers

Women's champion- Holly "the princess of perfection" Kingston

I would like to introduce Wtf owner and general manager Chris McLean in Miami, Florida.

"Tonight we will have a pick your poison match so bring out Shenlong and Justin Wyatt" says Chris. "They both make their entrances and enter the ring. Alright here's how it goes you each pick an opponent from the roster and a match type then the other has to face him and if one loses the other chooses what type of match you two will have at re-lapse since Justin is the champion you go first" says Chris. "Your match tonight will be against the 296 pounder Owen and it will be a no holds barred match says Justin with a grin". "Well then your match is against Guerrero in a 2 out of 3 falls match" says both leave.

Mad Chad vs. Duncan (with Courtney) (Number one contender match for the hardcore title) "Introducing first from the house of barbed wire in 6 ft 3 in and weighing 270 pounds the Sicko from Indy Mad Chad" he makes his way to the ring by the song voices. And his opponent being at 5 ft 11 in and weighing 178 pounds Duncan Parks accompanied with Courtney Washington by the song animal I have become by Three Days Grace with mixed reactions. The match starts with both of them grabbing at the other when Duncan hits a snap mare and put in a couple of knees to the back. Then Duncan applies a arm lock chicken wing with a couple of knees included Mad Chad makes his way out with a couple of kicks and elbows and manages to do a leg trip which is then countered by another leg trip by Duncan.

"Well Steve what do you think will go on with this match we just saw Duncan managed to keep his offense on the bigger and heavier Mad Chad" says Sebastian.

"Well I don't know their both good but Duncan has better background and has a girl on his side that's major points towards him while Mad Chad is a bit broken in the head but will Duncan be able to keep his lead after these messages " says Steve.

Raven is currently applying a head lock which Duncan breaks out of and goes for a standing clothesline where Raven dodges and hit a ddt and goes for the pin.1… 2… 3 kick out " and a shot at the wait what's this the referee changes his decision the match is still on" says Steve

Duncan manages to stand up just to be hit by a flying clothesline then Courtney starts distracting the referee where Chad looks at the distraction when he's pulled by the shoulder and hit by a brass knuckle fist to the gut by Duncan who put them in his pocket then hit a fist drop and finally when Courtney stops distracting the ref and Duncan hits a final Emerald Driver (its like an Fu or attitude adjustment and a fire mans carry slam) and goes for the pin

1… 2… 3 "the winner of this match and number one contender for the hardcore title Duncan Parks" says the announcers. He celebrates when suddenly the song Fake it comes out and Lance Rater's comes out with a mic "Congratulations Duncan you are no longer the number one contender for the hardcore title you are the hardcore champion". As he gives him the title when Duncan is about to start partying he is cut off by lance "and now I put in my rematch clause right now". Then he hits a spear and goes for the pin 1… 2… 3 "winner of this match and new hardcore champion Lance Raters" says the announcer "and now you're nothing" says Lance and starts hitting him with the mic on the head and kicks to the head until the referees stop and detain him after around a minute.

"What the hell this whole match was for no reason he just cheated an already damaged Duncan and now more damaged" says Sebastian as he watches the referee and Courtney carry Duncan away as he is holding his head out holding his head.

"I am just speechless I didn't think this would happen in a million years and just to talk about 15 seconds of fame" says Steve. As the camera closes out.

(GM's office)

"You wanted to see me" asks lance as enters the office to Chris. "Yes what you did is unacceptable and down right low I don't like people making title matches when I don't say so you have given Duncan a concussion to take him out of the match so you know what at re-lapse you will still face Duncan in a hardcore match and to make sure you learn Mad Chad will also be in the match it will be a hardcore triple threat match now get the hell out of my office".

"This next match is a no holds barred match scheduled for one fall introducing first being 6ft and 1in Owen Hart" he comes out to the song fat by weird al Yankovic he is given cheers as he walks down to the ring. And his opponent 5ft and 11 in weighing 235 pounds Shenlong "the dragon god". The match starts with Owen grabbing a chair and whacking at Shenlong who manages to dodge and kick the chair at Owen who hurts his hands then Shenlong hits a steel chair shot to the back of Owen continuously eventually Owen powers out and hits monstrous clothesline and jump splashes at Shenlong then goes for an elbow drop which Shenlong dodges and starts a fist fight with Owen after a couple punches Owen manages to deck out Shenlong and goes for the top rope and hits a Splash Plunge ( Jumps of the top rope belly first) and goes for the pin 1… 2… kick out Owen goes top rope again looking for a Splay Plunge but falls hard when Shenlong dodges then Shenlong hits a dropkick and follows up with a barrage of kicks. Then goes under the ring and takes out a table and sets it up when Shenlong Charges at Owen catches and goes to the top rope with Shenlong and dived off Shenlong and hitting a Worlds heaviest Slam (Worlds Strongest Slam) through the table Shenlong with a last burst of strength grabs the ropes and pulls himself out of the ring and falls to the floor Owen goes out of the ring to carry him back in when he's hit with a heal kick to the head then a steal chair shot to the head again which makes him bleed and Shenlong throws him in the ring and grabs a ladder Owen gets up to get hit by a guillotine and Shenlong sets up the ladder and jumps off hitting the flying dragon and goes for the pin 1… 2…3 "Winner of this match Shenlong" After the match after a couple minute they both get off the floor and have a handshake.

"What a match and what healthy superstars after that though I'm pretty sure both of them just want to sleep and well who wouldn't" says Steve.

(Interview)

We are here with Lindsay on Lindsay knows best and my guest at this time Courtney.

"How does it feel to your boyfriend have last both the title and part of his he"… as she tries to pronounce what's on the card she's reading from. "Heat of coolness you know what bob you are so fired as my writer anyways how do you feels about Duncan". Well I believe that lance is a big bas**rd and you know what I proposed an idea to Chris and he loved it so this week there is a fatal four way match nextweek and winner gets a woman's title shot at re-lapse says Courtney as she leaves.

"Well we already have seen two great matches between four great competitors and now we have a rivalry that started last week when Noah eliminated Justin he wasn't to happy" says Sebastian. "Well we are going to see them go at it in singles action" says Steve

"Introducing first from Canada at 6ft weighing 177 pounds Justin Taylor" introduces the announcer he gets cheers from the lady's boos from the guys and a can of coke to the head. "And introducing his opponenent at 5ft 4 in Noah Copper" introduces the announcer.

The match begins with Justin lunging at Noah who side steps and puts in a kick to the gut on Justin. Justin tries to hit an arm lock Noah sidesteps and follows with does a leg sweep and an arm wrench. After a while Justin escapes the hold and hits a DDT and follows in with a couple of punches to the head. Noah manages to dodge a punch and put in his own and an enzugeri kick to the head. Noah mounts on offense with a hard punch to the head of Justin followed with a dropkick then a bunch of kicks Justin manages to grab one kick and hit a standing clothesline Justin grabs one of Noah's legs and uses his knees to crush it. Noah dodges and hits a brain buster then goes top rope and jumps off Justin gets up and in mid air hits a faceless( A knee to the face) on Noah 1… 2… 3. "Winner of this match Justin" announces the referee Noah gets back up and hits a reverse DDT on Justin. When suddenly perfect insanity plays and Chris comes out. "Alright at re-lapse you two are going to fight in a tag team match for the tag team titles and it's a go big or go home match if one of you happens to lose both of you are fired how's that for breaking my limited addition beetles record you retards so hopefully you lose or I will give you hell" says Chris as both Noah and Justin look at the other in shock.

"Wow what an announcement from the gm how will Justin and Noah be able to come together to win the championships or will they both be fired" questions Sebastian.

Tag team match (winners go to the fatal four way number one contender match next week with Courtney and Trina.

"Introducing first the combined weight of the 296 Katie and Sadie" announces the announcer. "And their opponent at 265 pounds team kaleidoscope Eva and Izzy"… "Eva and kaleidoscope announcer is hit by a rock Kaleidoscope and Eva".

The match starts with Izzy hitting a flying clothesline on Sadie then goes top rope and slips Sadie then hits a clothesline of her own on to Izzy. Sadie tags in Katie and they do a double clothesline onto izzy and put in a one legged Boston crab after a while izzy manages to get to the ropes 1… 2… 3… Katie lets go and tags in Sadie and do a double elbow drop izzy manages to slap Katie and hits Sadie with a light kick to the head as she goes to tag in Eva Sadie tackles her from behind and grabs her again to hit a clothesline which izzy ducks and hits Sadie hard with a kick to the gut and punch to the throat. This time izzy jumps half the ring tags Eva in who grabs a charging Sadie and hits a power slam then hits Katie with a clothesline then she gets Sadie into the running power slam position then Katie jumps of the top rope onto them Eva manages to hold both and hit a running power slam then tagged in izzy who hit a shooting star press on Sadie and goes for the pin 1… 2… 3. "Winners and participants in next week number one contender fatal four way match team kaleidoscope Eva and kaleidoscope" says the announcer.

(GM's office) Chris is talking on the phone (an Iphone) with someone "alright I will announce it in two weeks after the main event see you at Re-lapse".

Main event "The following match is a 2 out of 3 falls match introducing first el guerrero Azteca" announces the announcer. "And the opponent the twf world champion Justin "the ram" Wyatt" announces the referee.

The match starts with Justin putting up a headlock after a while Guerrero manages to break the hold and hit a flying clotheline which Justin easily recovered from just to get hit by two more and a leaping moon Sault using the second rope.1 Kick out The match continues with Guerrero putting in a leg lock after a while Justin gets out and hits a boot to the face. Then he try's to put in the heartogram which is countered into a into a arm lock which Guerrero lets go and quickly puts in a Angustia fallowed up by an Aguila Azteca and goes for the pin1… 2…3

First fall pin Guerrero on Justin

The match continues with Guerrero going to go after Justin who eye rakes him and fallows up with spear then puts in a heartogram after a short time Guerrero taps out.

Second fall submission Justin on Guerrero

He keeps the hold locked in while the referee starts the disqualification count 1…2…3…4… he lets go then he hits a knee to the neck and fallows up with a unsuccessful heartogram guerrero goes to a turn buckle to rest for a while Justin goes after Guerrero when the song Bawitdaba by Kid Rock plays when Shenlong comes out Justin is distracted so he doesn't see guerrero get up then he goes for a pulverizing which he fallows up with a Angustia and ends it with a Aguila Azteca and goes for the pin 1… 2…3.

Third fall pin Guerrero on Justin. Then comes in Shenlong "at Re-lapse are match will be a TLC match when suddenly Fake it plays and out comes Lance Raters with a mic. "Actually the match will be a TLC triple threat match that's right I watched the clip from last week and my foot was under the bottom rope lets see it" shows a tape which clearly shows Lances foot is under the ropes. "Now as you know our general manager doesn't like me but a law suit does wonders also if you have seen the tapings you would know that I have already been placed in a match at re-lapse so all you lucky fans will see lance raters in two matches where I will go in one and retain my title and you will see in the other I will win the Twf championship" Says Lance.

"Well we are probably just as shocked as you are they are only two things left to say one this was lances night two we hope we see you next week on Friday on the amazingly awesome web channel good night from Sebastian and Steve" says Sebastian.

Okay I know most of the people who put applicants aren't in this chapter also I had little time to post this.

Re-lapse match card

Triple threat TLC match for the Twf world championship- Justin vs. Shenlong vs. Lance

Triple threat hardcore match for the hardcore title- Mad Chad vs. Duncan vs. Lance

Tag team match go big or go home stipulation: if Justin and Noah don't win the tag team titles they are fired. Noah and Justin vs. The Beauregard brothers


	8. Week 3: In Lance we Trust

I do not own total drama island or wwe I just want to say this to the world re-lapse is a parody of backlash not any other pay-per-view also need a name that's similar also I have decided to put more in this story then wrestling so I will put what happens between wrestling days

Twf world champion – Justin "the ram Wyatt

Hardcore champion- Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Twf tag team championship- The Beauregard Brothers

Women's champion- Holly "the princess of perfection" Kingston

"We are in Houston, Texas and boy do we have a lot of matches tonight we have two superstars debut in their first match so what are we waiting for plus we have an action packed main event Mad Chad and Shenlong are teaming up against the champions lance and Justin" says Sebastian.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 7 and weighing 375 pounds Matt Awesome" says the announcer is accompanied by boos "and introducing his opponent at 6 feet tall and weighing 133 pounds Harold. This match was incredibly short Harold charged Harold got kicked in the gut Harold got awesome bombed 1…2…3 "winner of this match matt awesome" announces the referee. As matt celebrates in the ring.

"What a dominating presence he won the match in 18 seconds can anybody stop him" says Sebastian?

"Introducing first at 5 ft 9 in and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" introduces the announcer he comes out to Stand Up by Flobots and cheers. "And introducing his opponent at 6 ft 11 in and weighing 349 pounds Jeff "Death" Killington He makes his way to the ring in classic lights turn off they turn on he at the ropes. The match starts with Rojo bat charging his opponent only to get hit by a barrage of punches and thrown to the turn buckle for more punches after one last particularly brutal strike he fell and Jeff took off the turnbuckle covering and grabbed up Rojo bat and bashed his head in continuously onto the exposed turnbuckle after a couple hits he seems to be bleeding out of his mask. After that he grabbed at him one more time and chokeslamed him hard Rojo bat looked he didn't know where he was just to get picked up again and chokeslamed against the turnbuckle then got picked right up and hit a choke slam throwing him out of the ring1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10 after this Jeff went outside threw the announcers table apart and choke slammed Rojo bat right through it. "Winner of this match by count out Jeff "Death" Killington"

Wow we thought matt was vicious but check him out his undoudtly annihilated Rojo bat says Sebastian.

"I would put all my money he won't be here next week" says Steven as Rojo bat is currently being placed outside on a stretcher.

(Backstage)

All the superstars are their except Rojo bat. "Ok people after much thought and consideration you will all get your money after relapse the money you get is by how good your performance is except for tdi people you get only 100,000 automatically even if you win the world title 600 times in being that most of you are not over the drinking age so I have decided to make

groups you people take care of yourselves when your not wrestling I could get a law suit so I will give them to you after see ya leave people who aren't from tdi now ok people from tdi you people will have gigantic locker rooms in the stadiums you have to go to your contract is different then theirs so sad you guys have to clean the stadium bye leaving a mixed reaction from some people."

"Please welcome the current tag team champions the Beauregard brothers" They come out to a bunch of boos "Introducing first at a combined weight 305 pounds the tag team of Justin and Noah" they are accompanied by a mixed reaction "and introducing their opponents at a combined weight of 380 pounds The great Magini and Kenny "the high riser" Dentons.

The match starts with Justin and the great Magini Justin quickly manages to get him on the floor after socking him hard in the face he then went for a quick faceless but was caught and Magini hit a leg trip and tried to go for the magitan twist but was countered by Justin who managed to break out and kick him in the face and fallowed up with a neck breaker after that he tagged Noah in and Noah started stomping on each part of Magini's body except of course the disqualification zone then he did an Irish whip which was countered by another Irish whip and he slammed against the turnbuckle next to Kenny they made a quick tag and hit a double suplex and Kenny went for the pin 1…2.. Kick out after this Kenny was going to hit the kill switch engage which was countered by a reverse DDT which was countered by a Seattle Denter and The great Magini hit a tackle sending Justin off the top rope and Kenny hit the flying needle point and goes for the pin1…2…3 Winner of this match The great Magini and Kenny Dentons. After the match the Beauregard brothers both come out and attack them.

Well it seems as if Justin and Noah aren't ready to take on the tag team champs but will they be at Re-lapse.

The next match is a fatal four way match for a shot at the woman's championship.( I shall skip the introductions and the match cause its to much work for me). The match goes after Trina hits a spear onto Eva then she gets hit by a courts reaping (hits a back breaker onto knee and then neckbraker) who is suddenly blasted by heather and a steel chair the referee rings the bell and in turn Chris announces the woman's title match will be a six pack challenge match.

"Introducing first El Guerrero Azteca" as he walks to the ring accompanied with cheers. "And introducing his opponent Evan Brent" The match starts with guerrero managing to hit a flying clothesline then two more after that he goes top rope looking for the quick win but ted manages to dodge and hit a ddt after guerrero landed on his knees. After that he locks in a sitting dragon sleeper after a while Guerrero manages to counter it and hit a rolling package 1…2 kick out. He then hits a gut kick and goes for the pulverizing but its countered by a duck and then Ted hits a Brent back breaker but he doesn't let go and hits two more hitting a trifecta of Brent back breakers and went for a pin 1…2…3. After the match Guerrero challenges him to a singles match at Re-lapse and Brent accepted

"Wow what a win for ted Estes Guerrero beat him two weeks ago and it looks like vengeance was his tonight but what will happen at relapse" says Steve

Main event

"Introducing first at a combined weight of 505 pounds Mad Chad and Shenlong" they make their way out with a big amount of cheers. And introducing the opponents at a combined weight of 473 pounds the hardcore champion and the Twf world champion Lance Raters and Justin Wyatt. The match starts with Lance and Mad Chad starting off they both continuously counter the others moves continuously until Mad Chad manages to fake a move and instead hit a leg sweep after this he quickly put in a arm lock which was countered into a leg lock combined with a hard fist to the head then a couple knees to the stomach and grabbed his arm then threw hit on the bottom turn buckle and tagged in Justin who started choking him with his leg until the referee stopped just for lance to do it after the ref turned his back. Then Justin started to apply a Boston crab after a while Mad Chad managed to push him off and hit him with a hard punch to the head and hit a couple more plus an Irish whip and hitting a snap mare and crawls for the tag which he makes the Shenlong comes out at an extreme pace and hits a flying tackle fallowed up with a standing moon Sault then a final of the top rope cross body when Justin gets up 1…2 kick out after that Shenlong picked him up and did an Irish whip but Justin countered with a kick to the gut then a problem solver then he got a quick tag to lance who quickly came in and speared Mad Chad of the ropes when he wasn't looking then he hit a rated-k on Shenlong who just came up on his feet then he locked in the rateacator ( Inverted sharpshooter)After a while Shenlong can't take the pain and taps out. Winners of this match Justin "the ram Wyatt and Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters after the match both of them get chairs and attack their respective opponents after awhile Duncan comes out with brass knuckles and starts taking out both of the champions when all the lights go off then out of no where comes Jeff and he quickly boots mad Chad out of the ring and tosses off Shenlong Duncan comes up to him with the brass knuckles but is caught and chokeslamed out of the ring Justin walks up congratulate him for helping but is chokeslamed as well and Lance puts in the rateacator and Justin starts tapping like crazy after that Jeff and lance raise each others hands as Lance poses with both titles.

"Well we hope we will see you next week for another edition of twf" says Steve

I think I got everybody their in this edition who put applicants remember applicants are always open also ideas are always open review. oh plus sorry that its shorter then most but i had less time so i had to close off a match


	9. Week 4: PPV Ready

I do not own Tdi or wwe

I forgot to put the re-lapse match card (hits self in the head).

Twf world champion – Justin "the ram Wyatt

Hardcore champion- Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Twf tag team championship- The Beauregard Brothers

Women's champion- Holly "the princess of perfection" Kingston

Welcome tonight to total wrestling federation in New Jersey says Steven.

We have a great line up for this show we have a champs vs. challengers match between the Beauregard Brothers vs. Noah and Justin then we have a challenger vs. challengers match between mad Chad and Duncan vs. Shenlong in a handicap match and our main event a champion vs. champion match between Hardcore champion Lance Raters vs. Wtf world champion Justin Wyatt so what are we waiting for says Sebastian.

"This match is a handicap match making his way to the ring at 6ft 7 in and weighing 375 pounds Matt Awesome" as he makes his way to the ring. "And his opponents Cody splizkrieg and Harold Walls" The match starts with both of them rushing at matt who sidesteps Cody and hits a hard rock uppercut and grabs Cody by the hair and throws him out of the ring and he quickly applies a choke hold which is taken of by Cody who hits a missile drop kick from the top rope and knocks him down and they use a double arm lock stopping him from moving his arms after a while he manages to power and hits a hard time boot to the head to Harold and hits an awesome bomb Harold who then rolls out of the ring Cody looks to go for a flying cross body who is caught then changed the position into a power bomb position and hit a awesome bomb and went for the pin 1…2…3 "winner of this match matt awesome" says the announcer as matt celebrates in the ring.

Locker room (Lance and Jeff's)

They are both their talking while Jeff's trying to get Lance to drink. "Dude I will probably get my title taken away and I don't remember you being talkative when you're in the ring and you're match is next get going if you want to make that deal a reality" says Lance.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 11 in and weighing 349 pounds Jeff "Death" Killington" He makes his way to the ring in classic lights turn off they turn on he at the ropes. "And his opponent el Guerrero Azteca". The match starts with Jeff hitting a snap jab fallowed by a kick to the gut and ending off with a hard uppercut to the jaw. He then puts in a head twister (I don't remember what it's called so I just put that.) after a while el Guerrero manages to get up and goes for a drop kick which reels Jeff around he then fallows up with another drop kick which puts Jeff to his knees he goes for a final drop kick to the head but is caught with a s choke then Jeff gets up and throws him to the turn buckle and starts smashing his head in after a while blood starts flowing and he hits one last head smash then he foes top rope and hits a flying leg drop then he applies a death choke (Triangle choke) When it seems as if he's going to tap Stand Up by Flobots plays and Rojo bat comes out with bandaged ribs and seems to go to the ring when he is on the ropes Jeff grabs him by the neck and choke slams him of the apron Guerrero try's to go for the pulverizing but he is caught and given a side walk slam and then when he's going for the pin Rojo bat tries to enter the ring with a chair but is punched off by Jeff. Guerrero tries to go for an Angustia but in mid air he's caught by the throat and chokeslamed and pinned1…2…3 Rojo bat manages to get him back with a steel chair shot to the head after a while Evan Brent comes in hits a jumping cutter on Rojo bat Jeff then starts attacking Rojo bat while Evan gives Jeff a Brent back breaker then Jeff grabs Both by the throat and gives a double choke slam.

What an after effect and we have just received word that Matt Awesome will face a three on one handicap against Cody, Harold, and Ezekiel if the three manage to lose they will all be fired says Sebastian. Also we have received word that Evan and Guerrero match is now a tag team match with Evan and Jeff vs. Guerrero and Rojo bat.

Introducing first at 5 ft 8 and 125 pounds and Accompanied by Duncan, Courtney Washington.

And introducing her opponent the women's champion Holly "the princess of perfection" Kingston (I am not good with women's matches so I started watching girls wrestling so the first actual written match will be at re-lapse). The match starts with Holly going on the offensive which is countered by Courtney at mid point of the match holly goes for a sharpshooter which is countered at the End Holly manages to take back the offensive and hit a ddt and goes for the top rope for a Holly-crap but is countered and Courtney hits a courts reaping for the pin. After the match the four other people in the match at re-lapse come to the ring and starts fighting Courtney get out while everybody is on the floor except Holly but she's hit from behind by Courtney with the belt and Courtney poses with the belt and Steve and Sebastian say that she's probably the best choice to win.

GM's Office. It shows Chris talking on the phone. "So instead of coming at re-lapse you want to show the world the payperview surprise fine it's your contract I will see you when you come your already here well just do whatever you want says Chris exasperated". " Alright you weren't supposed to see that anyways I have decided to make a new title the television championship you have to defend it each show the people in the match will be at random.

"Introducing first the tag team of Noah and Justin" they both make their way to the ring. "And introducing their opponent The world tag team champions" The match starts with Justin and Jack in the ring Justin manages to hit a two punches in a row fallowed by a even harder punch to the head knocking him down he then starts stomping at Jack. After a while Jack manages to catch his leg and picks himself up and hits a hard clotheline knocking him of his legs. After that he manages to apply a sleeper hold which is quickly countered and Justin hits a snap mare and tags in Noah they both punch Johnny in the face and Justin and Noah hit a brain breaker ( Two knees one to the front of the head and one two the back of the head). Then Noah goes for the pin1…2…3 "Winners of this match Noah and Justin" says the referee.

"Introducing first the team of Mad Chad and Duncan" they both make their way to the ring.

"And introducing their opponent Shenlong "The dragon god. The match starts with Duncan and Shenlong in the ring Duncan manages to get the offensive quickly by hitting a suplex after he hit some knees. Then he quickly applies a leg lock after a while Shenlong gets out and starts running and goes from the ropes and tackles him to the floor then he starts rushing in with some knees Duncan gets up to be hit by a ddt then Shenlong goes top rope looking for a moon Sault but instead hits the ground hard then Duncan tags in Mad Chad. Mad Chad uses an Irish whip and when he's coming back he jumps over him and Duncan hits a dropkick out of nowhere. After that he goes for an elbow which Shenlong rolls out of and then he starts mounting a comeback after a while Shenlong starts beating up Mad Chad then he uses and Irish whip which throws him towards Duncan who tags in while Shenlong isn't looking Shenlong Hits a guillotine on Mad Chad but he is quickly given an emerald driver by Duncan who goes for the pin1…2.. kick out Shenlong Kicks out and Duncan cant Believe it so he goes for another emerald driver which is countered into a small package 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Shenlong" sadly he is hit from behind by Duncan who then hits a emerald driver successfully this time but than he it hit by a Pendulum by Mad Chad.

Main Event

Introducing First the hardcore champion Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters. He comes out to fake it he then goes to the announcers and says something to Steve and goes to the ring. "And introducing his opponent the Wtf world Champion Justin "the ram" Wyatt". The match starts with Justin hitting a hard punch which knocks lance down he then hits two more and lance stays down this time Justin tries to put in a heartogram which is countered by Lance who tries to go for a rateacator which is countered by a kick to the head. After that both lance and Justin both go for a spear so they knock heads while running causing Justin to start bleeding. After that they both start going in a punching fight after a while Justin misses a punch and Lance try's to capitalize with a Rated-k which is countered by a problem solver when he's going for the pin Steve starts going to the ring Justin see this and starts arguing with him and while the ref is looking at Lance Steve goes and hits a rated-k on the ropes then lance hits his own when Justin goes in reverse towards him then he goes top rope and hits a Rated High and goes for the pin 1…2…3 after the match Evan Brent and Jeff Killington come out and attack Justin with the Raters as well. After beating up Justin Sufficiently Lance has a mic in his hand.

"Anyone who Dares to go against anyone of the Rater entourage will be beat up worse then that wannabe champion so unless you want join us be on the look out cause we will destroy you" as it shows Justin outside the ring Bleeding. After a minute or so nobody comes out and it looks as if nobody will when Sebastian comes in the ring. "Um a superstar is blocking the people from coming in he's apparently very famous so" He is shut up by a rated-k from Steve. After a while I walk Alone plays and out comes wwe superstar Batista Everybody leaves the ring except Jeff." If you want to know why I'm here then I will tell you the special thing about pay per view is that a wwe superstar will be the special referee and for Re-lapse its me and another reason is you Jeff I got a letter from you a year a go lets read". "Batista you are the worst wrestler ever you're a complete copy of triple h also you get like fifty shots at the title weekly go earn them fag signed Jeff Killington" So I asked Chris for a match against u but you already have a match so next week on raw the main event is Jeff "death" Killington vs. me Batista. The camera closes as most of the fans are surprised.

Re-lapse match card

Triple threat TLC match for the Twf world championship- Justin vs. Shenlong vs. Lance

Triple threat hardcore match for the hardcore title- Mad Chad vs. Duncan vs. Lance

Tag team match go big or go home stipulation: if Justin and Noah don't win the tag team titles they are fired. Noah and Justin vs. The Beauregard brothers.

Six pack challenge for the women's title- Eva vs. Heather vs. Tiffany vs. Izzy vs. Courtney vs. Holly

Television championship match- ??? vs. ???

Even Brents and Jeff Killington vs. El Guerrero Azteca and Rojo bat

Handicap match if Matt wins they are fired- Matt Awesome vs. Harold, Cody, and Ezekiel.

Everybody who put a character was accepted Re-lapse will be up in three days hope everybody was surprised.


	10. Relapse: Rated Gold

I do not own Tdi or wwe or the song I don't wanna stop by Ozzy Osborne

"Hello and were here in San Juan Puerto Rico hometown of probably the cover boy of Twf Lance Raters but, forget that its time for some action at Re-lapse and thank Ozzy for giving us the theme song for Re-lapse I don't wanna stop" says Sebastian. The song plays as it shows all the matches.

"Introducing first the team of Ezekiel, Cody, and Harold" says Batista They all make their way to the ring nervously Cody says something to Sebastian. "And introducing their opponent Matt Awesome" He makes his way to the ring in an arrogant posture. The match starts with Harold charging first and he's grabbed and thrown out of the ring. Both Cody and Ezekiel go for double clotheslines which Matt dodges and in a shocking display of power he hits a double suplex and they both roll out of the ring as matt starts taunting them this time Harold and Cody double team him but are given double clotheslines but when Matt looks back he's hit by a hard drop kick by Ezekiel which makes him get hit by a drop kick from Harold and finally one from Cody. After that both Ezekiel and Harold grab him in a double ddt lock then Cody grabs his legs and puts him on the top rope then both Ezekiel and Harold go top rope and hit a double off the top rope then Cody goes for an elbow but accidently hits Harold and Ezekiel now that their all laid out Cody instead of going for the pin goes to the announcers table and sits down.

"Hello and please welcome my new commentary partner Cody "codemeister" Manson"

After a while all three get up and Ezekiel charges at Matt but is thrown out of the ring and hits his head on the barricade and doesn't appear to be getting up Harold charges as well but is punched in the gut and Matt hits an awesome bomb then he goes top rope and hits an awesome splash then goes for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Matt Awesome" both Harold and Ezekiel bow their heads as they walk out.

"Well that means that all three of is fired as wrestlers for twf they can still manage superstars and that stuff". Says Cody

Well you probably should have gotten the pin it might have worked

"This match is for the twf Television championship introducing first Kenny "the high riser" Dentons" He walks out looking at the title and goes to the ring "and introducing his opponent the great Magini" he makes his way to the ring in a similar fashion to Kenny. The match starts with both of them countering the other in a surprising moment Kenny hits the Seattle Denter and goes for the pin 1…2 kick out the great Magini breaks out and hits an arm whip and follows up with a leg drop to the and then try's to go for the Magini twist which is countered into a kill switch he goes for the pin 1…2.. Kick out as Kenny seems to be going ballistic and goes for a flying needle point but Magini counters and uses his knees to shield himself. He then goes for the great driver and goes for the pin1… the great Magini then does Kenny's mistake and goes for the Magini missile which is countered by a knee to the gut and then with a Seattle Denter he goes for the pin as the referee goes for the count he notices Magini is grabbing the rope and stops the count after thirty seconds Magini les go of the ropes and hits a particularly hard kick to the head and a quick ddt onto his knee but than blood comes out of Kenny's head and Magini faints then Kenny goes to the top rope and hits the Flying needle point and goes for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new Television champion Kenny Dentons says Batista" He and Magini shake hands after Magini recovers.

"What a match Magini fought back from three finishers only to be finished off by a fourth Finisher" Says Cody.

"You're right but id love to see them go at it again" says Steve

"Introducing first the team of Noah and Justin" says Batista they both make their way to the ring nervously. "And introducing their opponents the world tag team champions The Beauregard brothers" the match starts with Justin and Jack in the ring jack runs he trips Justin goes for the pin1…2…3 Winners of this match and new world tag team champions Justin and Noah. When Noah and Justin are about to starts partying when Jack starts talking "we are using are rematch clauses right now" says Jack. This time the match starts with Noah and Jack they start the match when Noah hits a dropkick and tags Justin in Justin when Noah goes out hits a faceless on Noah then tags him in and throws him in the ring and leaves. Jack tags in Johnny and they hit the southern pride and go for the pin 1…2…3 "winners and new tag team champions The Beauregard brothers"

"Well that was boring not much action if you ask me" says Cody

"But a lot of drama" says Sebastian

(I am skipping the introductions) and introducing last the women's champion Holly Kingston. The match starts with everybody going after a designated opponent after a while Izzy was eliminated when Heather hits flash kick and tiffany hit a spear for the pin. After that Tiffany was hit by a running power slam from Eva and a Holly-crap by holly and 1…2…3 she was eliminated Eva was eliminated by a combo of a Holly-caust, courts reaping, and finally a flash kick. After that Holly managed to trap heather in a sharpshooter but Courtney grabbed her and hit a courts reaping for the pin then heather and Courtney are the only ones left after a while heather goes for a flash kick which is caught by Courtney who throws her to the ground by the hair she then goes for a sharpshooter which is countered and goes for an Irish whip and Courtney running back hits a spinning neckbraker and finishes it with a kick which heather dodges and goes for a flash kick but Courtney dodged under it and hit a courts reaping for the pin1…2…3 "winner of this match and new women's champion Courtney Washington"

(Raters entourage locker room) they are all in a huge locker room playing pool when lance wins against Jeff then he starts talking "Alright everybody today is the rater's entourage night I just talked with Chris and he's accepted that today the Beauregard brothers will have three matches today Jeff and Steve will challenge for the tag team titles as well as Rojo Bat and Guerrero Jeff if you let my dad get hurt I will burn you alive understand me so you two leave.( Steve and Jeff leave) Evan looks pissed I think that to be fair Steve's taking your shot at the title and you've done quite a lot in the last two days I'm giving you a present Hardcore champion(He hands Evan the title who's shocked as camera closes out).

"Introducing first the world tag team champions The Beauregard brothers" they both make their way to the ring. "And introducing the challengers Rojo bat and El Guerrero Azteca" they make their way to the ring confused. And introducing the opponents from the raters entourage Steve "web dragon Raters and Jeff "death" Killington (instead of coming out to their normal music they come out to burn it to the ground by nickel back) the whole entourage comes minus Lance. The match starts with Jeff throwing everybody out of the ring except Rojo Bat who is getting pounded by him and Steve after a while everybody starts brawling in the ring when finally Rojo Bat gets thrown out of the ring far and breaks through an announce table then Steve adding insult to injury hits him in the gut with a steel chair (It's a no disqualification match) and Rojo bat is cleared out of the arena (Remember Rojo bat had injuries the last two shows also Guerrero is eliminated as well) he passes a steel chair to Jeff who bangs it on the Beauregard brothers but he's hit from behind by surprisingly Matt Awesome the two start fighting and go to the backstage crowd then Jack and Johnny get up and look at Steve who starts backing up when they are about to hit Steve with a chair Evan jumps into the blow getting hit in the shoulder they are about to hit Steve when the lights go off and Burn it to the ground plays Jeff and Lance show up in the middle of the ring with matt who is bleeding and beat up then lance spears both of them who are carried back up by Jeff and Evan they throw them at Jeff who give them double choke slams then finally Steve gets up with a chair and does a chair to chair shot at both of them and Jeff and Steve pin each of them 1…2…3 winners of this match and new tag team champions Jeff and Steve says Batista as he and Jeff stare at each other and Jeff walks off.

(Interview)

"Its time for Lindsey knows best I have with me Evan Brent" as Evan appears. "The names Ted Vermont Estes and before I left that locker room I told him that if Duncan or Mad Chad ever go against me they will be destroyed I will make them bleed out as he leaves." Lindsay is seen confused reading the letter in a dumb motion

The next match is for the hardcore championship introducing first the hardcore champion Evan Brents he makes his way out with Lance only with him. "And introducing the challenger Duncan Parks" "and finally Mad Chad" he makes his way out with a barbed wire stick. The match starts with Mad Chad running at Evan but is tripped by Lance grabbing his leg and pulling him out of the ring and hitting him with a chair. Evan hits a couple of blows on Duncan before Duncan battles back and hits a hard punch to the face fallowed by two more then goes top rope and sees lance and hits a flying tackle to the ground on Lance after that Mad Chad goes to the ring just to get hit by a steel chair shot From Evan who goes for a pin as Lance hits Duncan's head on the steel steps 1…2 kick out after this lance for some unknown reason leaves Duncan comes in with a ladder and hits both Evan and Chad after this he sets up the ladder and climbs it hitting a double fist drop though Chad made it out of the way Duncan then got a table and set it up he then climbed the ladder as did Mad Chad as they both starts punching each other Duncan dodges when he hits the emerald driver through a table he starts to walk back down for the pin when suddenly Evan uses the ropes as a springboard and grabs Duncan's head and hits a ladder Tve onto Mad Chad's gut and pins them both. "The winner of this match and still hardcore champion Evan Brent" he starts cheering as the entire raters entourage comes out and congratulate him on his win.

(Again Raters locker room) alright after my match is everybody ready to party are victory off as the raters foundation will become the golden group of the twf says Lance as everybody else cheers.

(Justin Wyatt's locker room). Rojo Bat comes out of the locker room with El Guerrero Azteca and new superstar Asheel Din. Camera man goes in he sees Justin sitting on a chair with a black cow boy hat saying his plan worked.

"Introducing first "the dragon god" Shenlong" he makes his way to the ring strangely by boos. Introducing the challenger Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters. He is given a lot of cheers even though he did bad deeds he is accompanied by the rater's entourage. And Introducing the Wtf world champion Justin "the ram" Wyatt" instead of his normal music he comes out to Break it down (DX theme song) accompanied by Guerrero Rojo Bat and Asheel din when he gets in the ring he gets a mic. Alright people you are a about to see the birth of DX 2.0 so I got one question for you are you ready to …succcccccccccck it then the rest of the crowd and members of Dx 2.0 comes out and say it as well. Then I also wanted to ask after this match do you Shenron want to join DX 2.0 as he drops the microphone. The match starts with Lance and Justin charging each other and Lance manages to dodge and hit a DDT when he given a reverse DDT from Shenlong after that Justin and Shenlong start duking it out as Lance goes and gets a chair after a while Shenlong manages to hit an elbow to Justin's jaw fallowed up by another elbow to the stomach then a snap mare fallowed by a drop kick to the back then he goes top rope but gets hit in the back by Lance with a chair falling of the top rope he then continues by going for a chair shot To Justin who counters and hits a hard punch to the jaw fallowed by a quick problem solver then he goes out of the ring for a ladder by this time Shenlong gets up and hits a missile dropkick from the top rope onto the ladder that Justin has then lance gets up and goes top rope on both of them with a double cross body he then gets the ladder and sets it up and goes for the title while he does Shenlong gets up and sees him and try's to power bomb him using the ladder for help but Lance hangs on after a while Justin gets up and goes to the ladder grabs Lances neck and hits a neck breaker power bomb combo from the top rope Shenlong goes for the tile as well as Justin they both start brawling their after a while Justin grabs him in an air suplex from the ladder Lance seeing the opportunity uses his strength and runs and hits a drop kick to the ladder making Justin, Shenlong and even the ladder out of the ring. After 2 minute or so Lance gets up and grabs two ladders then he uses them as a support beam to climb up he is about to win when Shenlong uses the ropes as a springboard tackling Lance of the top rope. But then Shenlong gets hit by a problem solver then Ted gets in the ring and hits the Tve onto Justin this causes a commotion which t the end gets all the superstars kicked out of the ring for the match. After this both Justin and Shenlong climb the ladder while Lance is on the floor looking injured and they start brawling but then Lance quickly gets out and use the second ladder in between the other two wrestlers and hits a double spear and latches the title with his head winning the match then the raters entourage comes out and celebrates and Jeff hits a choke slam on Batista as the camera closes out.

Sorry that it took so long and making raters entourage so good.


	11. Week 5

Twf world champion – Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Hardcore champion- Ted "the real deal" Estes

Twf tag team championship- Steve "Web Dragon" Raters and Jeff "Death" Killington

Women's champion- Holly "the princess of perfection" Kingston

Wtf Television Champion: Kenny "the high riser" Dentons

I do not own tdi wwe or anything related to this fic.

The lights turn off and the lights turn on showing the entire entourage with Lance in the middle with a mic." People of all age's you all know what happened at re-lapse I won the Wtf world title breaking a record as the most titles any body's ever won in Twf history by winning the Wtf world championship and even more important the raters entourage is rated Gold so I was asked by Chris who would be the first challenger for my title and I decided that there would be the Raters invitational eight superstars will have matches today in a climb to having a shot against me lets meet our contestants. In the first match will be DJ vs. Justin Wyatt the second match will be Duncan vs. Mad Chad the third fight will be Mammoth vs. El guerrero Azteca and finally we have Owen vs. lets just say a family member of mine" says Lance when suddenly Kenny Dentons comes out. "Alright you are golden but I know one piece of gold you will never win as he shows the title but I pretty sure you can win the woman's title right". Says Kenny that being the wrong thing to say as quickly the lights turn off and Jeff appears right behind him and starts attacking him while the entourage just laughs at hi when suddenly the entire Dx 2.0 comes out which causes the entourage and DX 2.0 to start brawling after a while the handicap (Rojo Bats injured) becomes to much and it looks like Jeff is going to choke slam Justin off the set (They lost their aim on Kenny who smartly ran away). When suddenly break it down plays again showing Shenlong and Suicide who both attack Jeff and throw him to the floor as it looks like the handicaps been reversed the lights turn off and the whole entourage leaves (The lights off is the signature thing of the entourage). As Dx 2.0 starts partying Dx style cross chops and fire works the Trinitron turns on and shows Lance on the front. "You know what screw DJ and Owen instead Justin you will be facing the hardcore champion Ted Estes and Suicide I will show you what happens when you mess with the entourage I was going to put my younger brother to wrestle but let's just say my older brother will show you what's really crazy so let me tell you are truly and royally screwed" says Lance laughing giving a strange atmosphere.

"Well what a wild start to twf here in Washington D.C" says Sebastian. "Well as you said at relapse lance is the number one current superstar according to staff but remember our main event tonight Jeff Killington vs. Batista and what a match it will be" says Cody.

"Introducing first as part of the Raters Invitational accompanied by Dx 2.0 Justin "the ram" Wyatt" says the announcer

"And introducing the opponent as part of the rater's invitational accompanied by the raters entourage the hardcore champion Ted Estes" Introduces the announcer. The match starts with Justin looking to punch Ted but he ducks under it and hits a hard punch to the stomach doubling Justin over then ted goes to the floor and hits a vicious uppercut to Justin's head then he locks in a sleeper hold but Justin try's to elbow him forcing Ted to jump back but then quickly kicking him behind the knee forcing Justin to the floor then he throws him to the bottom turnbuckle and does a running drop kick to the turnbuckle hitting Justin in his face the kicking him continuously till the ref stopped him then as he walks back Lance elbows him in the head then Dx 2.0 starts complaining taking the refs attention while Ted starts choking him with his boot after a couple seconds the referee is about to turn so Steven thought it would be smart to smack Suicides head on the mat sadly that got him ejected but saved Ted from being disqualified as he got him up Justin went for a hard punch which was dodged and out of no where hit a TVE (RKO) and went for the pin 1…2 kick out this gets Ted mad and puts him up and try's to hit a suplex but then Justin Kneed him in the gut and hit a problem solver out of no where as he try's to recover for a while after a minute or so they both get back up and it looks like Ted still is doing better than Justin Ted try's to go for a running cross body but Justin ducks under it and Ted falls stomach first than he looks to apply a heartogram which is countered by a snap jab to the head and a quick broken dreams (German suplex) he goes for the pin 1…2.. and unbelievably a kick out this pisses this time he gets up and waits for Justin to get up and runs for a spear but Justin in a stunning surprise of agility jumped over it and came back with his own spear then went for the pin 1…2… kick out even the raters entourage seems surprised as Ted kicks out after a while Justin tries to apply a heartogram but ted surprises him with a lightning quick punch to the jaw then he throws him out of the ring Lance tells something to Ted which he agrees to so he puts him back in the ring Lance grabs a steel chair and Jeff distracts the referee Ted tries to Irish whip Justin to the ropes next to Lance but Justin counters with his own and blindly Lance hits Ted with the chair accidently and Justin goes for a pin 1…2…3 "winner of this match and going to the semi finals of the raters invitational Justin "the ram" Wyatt" after that Lance goes to the ring and offers a handshake but Justin just try's to walk of which gets lance mad who spins him around and hits a kicking low blow which ted follows up with a broken dream and the raters entourage flees the ring with the last laugh. "Well that was a great five star match to bad for the final ending but it was a great match" says Sebastian. Well maybe a four but don't go for a five imagine Justin vs. Lance for the Twf world title at Gods Choice

"This match is a three team tornado tag team match for the twf tag team titles introducing first the tag team of the Beauregard brothers Jack "the American wolf" Beauregard and Johnny Beauregard " they both come to the ring and they're both confident. "And introducing the opponents Geoff and DJ the party animals" they both come down with smiles well Geoff was DJ looked as if wrestling is wrong "and finally the tag team champions Jeff "God of death" Killington and Steve "Web dragon" Raters" they both come out. The tag team match starts with Jeff going for Dj and Geoff going for jack and Johnny going Steve. The match starts with Jeff and DJ in a powerful fist fate including some kicks after a while the height becomes to much and Jeff hits a hard punch to the stomach and throws him out of the ring. Geoff and Jack starts brawling and Jack quickly hits a neck breaker and follows it up with an intended Stf but quickly Jeff kicks him in the head and choke slams him out of the ring Steve is holding holds own with jack and manages to hit a hard knee to the leg and Johnny Knocks him hard with a brutal super kick with his other leg then Jeff goes for a choke slam to Johnny but DJ crashes into him and unbalances allowing Johnny to hit a mason Dixon slam and then Jack from behind hits an elbow to DJ's gut and hits a Deep south plunge but when he looks around Geoff is one the top rope and hits the party line (Hell kick to the jaw from the top rope) Then everybody but jack gets up and starts brawling DJ manages to hit a hard tackle called the Scare Crow Smash on Jeff knocking him out of the ring then Jack hits a drop kick sending the other half of the tag team champions to the outside Johnny try's to dropkick DJ but catches him and uses him as a battering ram hitting Jack out of the ring then Geoff sets Johnny up on the turnbuckle and does a monkey flip and DJ in mid air hits a power bomb executing a Party Bomb then both go for the pin 1…2…3 at the three count Jeff was inches away from saving the match but didn't make. "Winners of this match and the new twf tag team champions Geoff and DJ "the party animals"". In the ring are still Johnny and Jeff and out of anger Jeff starts pounding on Johnny and then choke slams him to the mat then Jack helps Johnny up to starts bashing his head onto the turnbuckle then takes of the covering and hits his head continuously on it then he throws hit outside of the ring Johnny head hits the steel steps and starts pounding his head on the steel then Jack puts Johnny's head on the steps and Slams his leg on it then lies him on the steel steps and runs and hits a Knee to the head after that he grabs Jack and hits a confederate driver onto the steel steps then he starts screaming its Johnny's fault that he did that and leaves.

"Wow that was u an uncalled-for assault on Johnny says Sebastian "Well you got to do what you got to do and it seems that for jack Johnny was the weak link" says Cody.

"This match is for the rater's invitational and introducing first Mad Chad" he is bandaged up near the chestal area. "This match is for the rater's invitational the opponent Duncan Parks accompanied by the woman's champion Courtney Washington" the match starts with Duncan quickly trying to take the offensive but Mad Chad manages to change it with a hard forearm smash to the head and following it up with a body slam then goes for a stomp to the mid section which Duncan grabs and flips Mad Chad down the waits for him to get up and hits a hard slap then fallows up with a suplex and then applies a arm lock after a while mad Chad breaks and goes for a pendulum but is countered by a Emerald Driver then locks in the Jail cell (Stf) after awhile mad Chad struggles to the ropes but then taps out. "Winner of this match and going to the semi finals of the raters invitational Duncan Parks" "Well what a match it would be if Duncan and Lance dukes it out at Gods Choice that would be the first time the twf title would be on the line with a TDI superstar in it" says Sebastian. "Well what would happen if Duncan won that would make Duncan and Courtney the power couple of TWF" says Cody.

(Interview)

"Alright were here with Harold and Ezekiel two superstars who were fired last week" says a random reporter (A girl) "Are girls aloud to be reporters" says Ezekiel dumbly. He is knocked out by a punch to the jaw. "Were here with Harold what are your ideas right now." says the reporter. "Well I have so many talents so I have decided to become a manager for the great Magini and gosh it was a hard decision" says Harold.

"This match is for the television title introducing first the television champion Kenny "the high riser"Dentons" says the announcer. "And introducing the challenger Rojo Bat" "he comes down with taped ribs" the match starts with Rojo bat going on the offensive with a snap mare fallowed by a drop kick to the back of the head and finally runs and hits a leg drop he then goes top rope and goes for the frog splash but Kenny counters with two knees to the gut as Rojo Bat cry's out Kenny then goes for a pin 1… out Kenny gets Rojo bat up and try's to go for the kill switch engage but its countered by a hard knee to the skull then Rojo Bat puts in a single leg Boston crab after a while Kenny manages to reach the ropes Rojo bat throws Kenny to the turn buckle and hits a Rojo demise and goes for the pin 1…2... Kick out Rojo bat can't believe it and goes for a frog splash but is hit in the back of the head by a punch from Jeff. The match is ended in a disqualification as Jeff attacks Kenny as well with a hard boot to the head then he grabs Rojo bat and kicks him in the ribs continuously then he choke slams him. Then Jeff goes for Kenny and hits him hard with a punch to the head then he applies a death choke on Kenny taps out into it after a while Rojo Bat sees that and even with his injuries kicks him in the head and then goes for combos and starts dodging Jeff's punches Jeff finally grabs him in a choke slam lock when he's hit form behind by Kenny with a chair Jeff barely flinches and throws Rojo to the floor and grabs Kenny then Rojo Bat try's to interfere but is caught as well and Jeff gives them a double choke slam then grabs the chair and smashes it continuously on Rojo Bat stomach then he grabs The television championship and raises his hands then drops it on Kenny and hits one last hard kick to Kenny's head affectively knocking him out then Jeff leaves as doctors trying to help Rojo bat. "Well that was shocking but we've just been informed that next week Jeff will face Kenny for the title" says Cody "Shish I really don't think that was smart move I mean Jeff already wrestled a match and he's still going to face Batista" says Sebastian.

"Introducing first as part of the raters invitational El Guerrero Azteca" he makes his way down with the rest of Dx 2.0. "And introducing the opponent as part of the raters invitational Mammoth "The God of War". The match starts with Guerrero trying to kick at Mammoths leg but is quickly countered by a hard clothes line and then a hard stomp on the head then he grabs Guerrero up and try's to go for a crucifix power bomb but Guerrero hits Mammoth twice in the head hard and finally a herrucarana then he goes top rope and goes for an Angustia and hits hard he then goes for the pin 1… kick out Guerrero quickly gets up and goes for an Aguila Azteca which Mammoth counters by in mid air throwing him to the side hitting his head on the turnbuckle Mammoth try's to get up but guerrero kicks him in the skull Guerrero waits for mammoth to get up and goes for a pulverizing but at the knee he's caught and Mammoth goes for a crucifix power bomb and hits it and goes for the pin 1…2.. kick out Mammoth in turn can't believe it and when Guerrero head gets up he's clothes lined so hard that h does a flip in the air and gets pinned 1…2…3 "winner of this match and going to the semi finals Mammoth" he in turn goes and shakes Guerrero hand. "Well it looks like TWF's got a nice monster in their roster" says Cody

"This match is for the Raters invitational introducing first co-captain and accompanied by Dx 2.0 Suicide" says the announcer. "And introducing the opponent as part of the raters invitational accompanied by the raters entourage Neo "King of Chaos" Raters" people are surprised by Neo because his little resemblance to either of the other raters and his nick name being weird for how he looks. The match starts with suicide going for a hard punch but Neo starts off way to fast with a hard kick to the gut fallowed by a fore arm, and a slap and finally a high kick to the head which drops Suicide. He then fallows up with a choke hold . he stops the hold just to stomp on Suicides face then fallows up with a hard kick to the head and finally goes a max aero dynamics which is countered by suicide tripping him when running the he goes for double leg lock power bomb which is countered by a hard head but then he grabs Suicide and gives him the fly by but sadly he throws him to the buckle going right on the spot where you don't want to land on steel which the black suit did not help then he hits a aerodynamics then fallows up with a max aerodynamics and goes for the pin 1…2…3 "winner of this match and going to the semi finals of the raters invitational Neo the king of Chaos" Raters".

(Main event)

This next match is an inter promotional hardcore match introducing first from the Twf Jeff "God of death" Killington. He makes his way to the ring in a classic undertaker style with the hat and rolled eyes. "And introducing the opponent from WWE Batista" says the announcer. The match starts with both hitting punch at the other Batista with anger and Jeff with emotionless then Jeff hits a particularly hard punch to the jaw knocking Batista to the floor then he grabs a chair and try's to smash it at Batista's' head but Batista rolls out of the way and knocks Jeff down with a hard tackle the he grabs the

Chair and smashes it at Jeff's shoulder then he goes under the ring and gets a wooden baseball and the steel steps which he throws both in the ring Jeff's goes high flying and tackles Batista by jumping over the ropes then they both get into a fist fight and Batista hits a hard punch to the head spinning Jeff 180 Jeff then sees a signed Trent guitar and grabs it and smashes Batista's head with it and throws him in the ring 1…2 kick out. He gets up to get attacked by Kenny who is quickly taken out by the baseball bat which was in the ring and smashed it over Kenny's head. Then Batista spears him to the floor and goes for a pin 1...kick out then the match continues wit Batista looking under the ring and finds Kenny's title belt! Then Batista try's to smash it at Jeff who dodges and hits him with a chair to the head and goes for a Death Choke after a while Batista manages to power out and hits Jeff with the title then he looks under the ring to find a table and sets it up just to get lifted up by the neck Jeff sees than table but decides to choke slams him next to it. Then Kenny gets back up but is booted in the head then Batista hits Jeff in the gut and Batista bombs him on the steel steps Batista then goes for a pin 1…2… kick out Batista goes for another one but Jeff punches him the nose dropping him then Jeff hits a tombstone pile driver but then he goes to the back of his boot and gets a match then puts the steel steps under the table and lights them both on fire then he grabs Batista and Batista is trying everything he can to get out but is chokeslamed through the

Table and breaks partially through the steps then Jeff goes for a pin1…2…3 winner of the match Jeff god of death Kingston the crowd claps loudly and finally he grabs Kenny and tombstones him as the camera closes out.

Longest chapter I've ever written like oh my god its three thousand words well sorry for new superstars but look at the Brightside a lot of people are probably getting injured so yeah and I will be updating the list again so yeah that's about it I wil, put a couple right now.

Name: Neo Shadows

Age (18 and up) 21

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original) Neo

Nickname (optional) none

Resides (where are they being billed from) Clear water, Florida

Height: 6ft2

Weight:250

Body type: has a more athletic flying build.

Hair: long green hair

Eyes: blue eyes

Regular clothes: long black shirt and blue jeans

Ring attire: wears long blue pants with black stripes

Wrestler personality: he is sort of a follower but knows when to take charge and he has a common thing called name calling people

Face or heel (good or bad): Bad

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use?) New Divide by linking park.

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: aero dynamics. He gets a suplex and puts the gut on a turnbuckle and hits a flying DDT

Finisher 2: Fly by. He gets the guy in a fu position but instead grabs his head and legs and spiningly throws him.

Finisher 3: Max aerodynamics. He runs jumps then kicks back on the top turnbuckle and hits a moon Sault.

Superstar similarity: none that I know of

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? Can you put him in the rater's entourage?

Paired up whatever

If yes with whom: who ever

(Tattoos piercings etc): he has a tattoo of a hawk on his back

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside) he carries a black jacket

Name: suicide

Age (18 and up)25

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)suicide

Nickname (optional)dark savior

Resides (where are they being billed from)unknown

Height: 6 5

Weight:255

Body type: slight muscle

Hair:unknown

Eyes:unknown

Regular clothes:black jumpsuit that covers bodyy entirely

Ring attire:black jumpsuit that covers bodyy entirely

Wrestler personality: Risky as hell will sacrifice life and limb for a match

Face or heel (good or bad)good

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)Suicide come alive

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: The solution (Twisting flipping release leg hook belly to back suplex)

Finisher 2: dead on arrival (leg trap sunset flip powerbomb

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:jeff hardy

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable? stable

Paired up dx 2.0

If yes with whom:

(Tatoos piercings etc):

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside

And that make 4000words woohoo


	12. week 6

Twf world champion – Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Hardcore champion- Ted "the real deal" Estes

Twf tag team championship- Daemon Joseph (I think that's his full name) "DJ" and Geoff McCoy "The Party Animals"

Women's champion- Courtney" princess" Washington.

Wtf Television Champion: Kenny "the high riser" Dentons

I do not own tdi wwe or anything related to this fic except the ideas p.s .I decided to add something to the commentary.

"Hello and welcome to TWF in Seattle Washington hometown of the television champion Kenny Dentons" says Cody. "Yes and don't forget it's the semi finals of the raters invitational we will see Justin against Duncan and Mammoth against Neo Raters.

"Introducing first the hardcore champion Ted Estes" says the announcer. "And introducing the opponent suicide" The commentators booth glows red "we have been just asked by GM Chris MacLean to make the tell of the tape that's wear we put facts so let Cody put the first facts and choice" says Sebastian. "There is no really big power differential between these two if I had to chose one to win I'd put my money on ted mainly because experience". Well suicide has only wrestled one match and to tell you he wasn't that impressive I go with ted as well making suicide the underdog. The match starts with ted hitting a hard elbow to the head and following up with a brutal knee to the gut and finishing it with a hard hitting DDT planting him on the floor and following it up with a stomp to the head and then a camel clutch after a while ted lets got and stomps on Suicides back and leg then picks him up and looks to go for a TVE but instead he's caught and suicide drops him to the mat and starts going for punches to the head then he goes and hits the solution and goes for the pin 1…2.. Kick out. Then Suicide looks for another the solution but it's countered by a punch to the jaw fallowed up with hard Broken dreams 1…2… suicide manages to grab the ropes stopping the pin. Then Evan looks to go top rope with an elbow drop but then Dx 2.0 plays and Justin and Shenlong comes out with paintball guns that distracts him then suicide grabs Ted by the tights and throws him to the ring and rolls him up 1…2…3 like at exactly the three Ted kicks out but its to late and suicide celebrates the underdog victory and ted Estes tries to attack suicide but is shot by like 50 paint balls and runs of then "security" comes in with paint ball guns freaking Dx 2.0 out. Then as ted is going to the security they take of their masks and it's the rest of Dx 2.0 then everybody shoots poor ted.

(Raters entourage outside chrises door). "Did you see what happened there I was cheated and attacked by Dx 2.0 I want them to pay" says Ted. "Okay I thought you would so picked a match for god's choice for suicide". Says Chris. Ted nods his head. "t will be suicide vs. Ted Estes in a paintball gun on a pole match its this simple whoever gets the paintball gun gets to use it also its for the hardcore title see you I need coffee at this time" says Chris as Ted starts cursing him.

Introducing first as part of the raters invitational Duncan Parks accompanied by Courtney Washington. They both come out to a mixed crowd but you know a lot of attention. And introducing the opponent Justin "the ram" Wyatt with accompanied by Dx 2.0. he comes out to a big pop. "Alright well I'm going to put it simply Justin was a TWF champion Duncan was a hardcore champion I vote Justin to win

The match starts with Duncan trying to get a hard punch to the jaw but Justin counters with an arm drag fallowed up with a clothesline then he hits a punch to get hit by another one from Duncan after a while the fist fight and Duncan manages to knock him to the floor then he hits a hard arm lock then Justin gets out with an elbow to the jaw and hits a trio of suplexes the goes top rope and hits an elbow drop and goes for a pin 1…2. kick out then they starts hitting each other with punches then Duncan wins another fist fight and hits a hard knee to the head and goes for the pin 1… kick out then Duncan hits a hard ddt then he sees guerrero horrible attempt at flirting with Courtney which in turn makes Duncan walk over their when he's rolled up by Justin 1…2.. Kick out this sparks another fist fight which Duncan wins again with a knee to the head fallowed with a hard striking punch laying Justin on the mat

"I would really hope that Justin learns in terms of striking he's got no chance against Duncan who has fists like guns no way to beat him in that point" says Cody .

Justin gets up and dodges a punch to the skull and hits his new confederate driver (a gut wrench power bomb) and goes for the pin 1…2. Kick out this gets Justin to go next to the ropes and look for a spear which mid way through is changed into a counter DDT then he does a five knuckle shuffle and waits for Justin to get up and hits a emerald driver and then to top it off he locked in a jail cell in ten seconds Justin try's to and almost gets to the topes when Duncan pulls him back and locks it in again this time Justin cant take it and taps out making the second underdog victory that night. "Winner of this match and going to the finals of the Raters invitational Duncan Parks" he gets cheered really loudly for the win. "Well we might have a power couple on our hands if Duncan manages to continue like this" says Sebastian. Don't get over your head he still has to beat either Mammoth or neo and then he has to defeat the top of the top Lance.

"This match is for the television championship introducing first the television champion Kenny "the high riser" Dentons. He is cheered by the hometown crowd. "And introducing his opponent Jeff "god of death" Killington" he is booed loudly. The match starts with Kenny looking to hit a flying clothes line but is caught and given a hip toss and follows up with three elbows to the stomach and locks in a abdonible stretch hold. After a minute or so Kenny head buts Jeff in the skull. He then fallows up with a hard kick to the gut and a fore arm then to knock him down grabs Jeff's hand and hits a monkey flip then he goes top rope as Jeff comes up and hits a flying reverse elbow knocking the bigger man on the floor and goes for a pin 1... Kick out Kenny then runs to the rope and in the way back hits a float over DDT then goes top rope and goes for the flying needle point which Jeff dodges by grabbing him by his neck and then throws him to the turnbuckle and starts beating on him the referee starts counting 1234 Jeff stops goes back and hits a brutal punch to the jaw seemingly knocking him unconscious then Jeff grabs him and throws him to the floor then goes top rope locking for a flying punch to the head which is countered by a kick to the stomach and looks for the kill switch engage but Jeff counters and picks him up and hits a choke slam and goes for the pin 1…2. kick out Jeff goes for another choke slam but Kenny counters and hits a ddt and does three back flips then punches Jeff in the gut and hits a Seattle Denter 1…2.. Kick out Jeff gets up when Kenny try's to go top rope he's knocked down by a boot to the head then Jeff goes outside "1 2 3 4" counts the referee. Jeff starts going for the offensive and smashes Kenny's head on the steel steps continuously the Kenny counters with a hard kick to the jaw and a kill switch engage and goes in the ring. "456" counts the referee Jeff is still on the floor motionless. 7 count Jeff starts getting up 8 count Jeff is on his knees 9 count Jeff is on his knees still when Kenny goes to taunt but Jeff grabs his head and throws him out of the ring restarting the count both get in Kenny try's to go for a clothes line but his hand is caught he try's to break out with his other hand but is caught then Jeff puts his knee on Kenny back executing his new death stretch (Formerly Death Choke) after a while Kenny starts saying he gives up and "Winner and new television champion Jeff "the god of death" Killington". He grabs Kenny by the neck and try's to choke slam him but is attacked from behind be Eva who lifts him and throws him out of the ring. Leaving Jeff and everybody else shocked. "That was shocking but still we have a new television champion and we also have our next match and it's for the new Tdi title between Owen and Trent".

"Please welcome Johnny Beauregard" says the referee. "I want an apology for what happened last week so get out here jack" says Johnny. Jack comes out to the ring. "You want an apology well I think I want an apology for having to waste my potential on you" says Jack. "You think you're better than me well I could beat you any day of the week" says Johnny. "Well good for you because at Gods Choice it's me versus you in a falls count anywhere match and loser is fired" says jack. Then he knocks him down with the mic and Jack grabs his Johnny's arms and lifts them slightly off the ground puts his foot on the back of Jacks head before stomping down what jack calls the Wolf Stomp and leaves.

"Introducing first Owen accompanied with Izzy" says the referee. He makes his way to the ring with a bucket full of donuts which he chugs at the end. "And introducing the opponent accompanied by Gwen, Trent" the match starts with Trent and Owen looking at each other

When the fight starts and Trent starts going for the offensive dropkicking Owen to the turnbuckle and goes to punch Owen who throws him back and hits a hard clothesline then he applies a chin lock which Trent breaks out by going to the ropes and hits a sucker punch and a knee to the gut then he hits a neckbraker and applies a sleeper hold which Owen in attempt to take him off starts going up and smashes Trent on the turnbuckle and then Trent walks into a worlds heaviest slam then he goes for the pin 1…2.. and Trent grabs the ropes then Izzy makes a big deal out if it allowing Trent to hits low blow while the ref wasn't looking and then hits his finisher the musical notes (the randy Orton stomping and a shining wizard at the end) and goes for the pin 1…2.. Owen literally throws him out of the ring with the kick out and Trent tells Gwen to distract the referee causing Gwen to say no which makes Izzy think that they are plotting and grabs the ref which allows Trent to hit Owen with his guitar and goes for the pin 1…2…3 "winner and new Tdi world champion Trent" he gets cheered.

This following match battle royal for a shot at the television title anybody is eligible the first one to get a pin wins. The match starts with a bunch of people coming out after a while the only three superstars left were Asheel, max Munroe and King Steve. Asheel when he wasn't looking was hit by a fyf and when Steve looked back he was hit by face print from max then max starts celebrating early and goes top turn buckle when from under the ring Rojo bat appears and throws him of he ring and hits a frog splash and goes for the pin 1…2…3 "winner of this match and new number one contender for the television championship Rojo Bat".

Rojo Bat gets a mic and starts talking. "We all know that Jeff had put me out for a week should be a month but I don't listen to doctors" said Rojo Bat. "Though Jeff isn't so tough he might listen to hard rock be an emo but I am not afraid of him the only reason he's managed to get far is he's been aloud to do what he wants because he six feet 11 or so and Im calling you out. Instead of Jeff coming out its Kenny with Eva. If anyone should have the number one contender shot it's me and Im going to use my rematch clause. Then there is a third interruption by none other then matt awesome. "If there is really anybody who should challenge for its me you two midgets wouldn't last a second but me I've faced three on one and I still won so leave before getting humiliated Kenny who hides behind a girl and Rojo Bat if you're smart I will get you're revenge now leave" now there all bickering in the middle of the ring when the lights go and Jeff is behind them causing them all to jump back. "You think you can disrespect me and get away with it I am the most dominative superstar on the roster ive done things you people wont even be able to dream if and one thing disrespecting earns you one thing my own match it's called the three stages of steel its this simple the first match is a cage match where the only one of you losers in the cage loses then we add a top to the cage and we get the hell in a cell match and another one of you loser goes out and the final is a steel chain match where me and one of you loser's are held together by a steel chair and I win the match that simple says Jeff when perfect insanity plays and out comes Chris. " you know what I like that idea and it will be at god's but next week you are going to face Rojo Bat for the title and the winner of that will face Matt Awesome for the title and then there's gods choice so remember that title can be yours our anybody else's in the next two weeks after that Jeff attacks everybody double choke slamming Rojo and Kenny and booting Eva when she tried to get in and finally a tomb stone to Matt Awesome. He then poses with the title.

"Please welcome out Twf world Champion Lance Raters" he comes out to a big heel heat and goes to the center of the ring. "As you see the raters entourage is great and so is the rater invitational so I have decided that next week I will put my title on the line against anybody who has not faced me in a match or did not have a match tonight wait sadly for you fans theirs nobody who can challenge me so please you can complain to your "favorites" and that shit." This manages to piss everybody off and he gets booed. When suddenly my time is now plays and out comes wwe wrestler John Cena in a referee suit. I bet you know why I'm here but you know you're smart "you grabbed a board and started uncrossing names of superstar's noticed there was no wrestler and decided Im a genius there's no other superstar on the brand and I should piss of the crowd" well you shouldn't because next week it's you vs. me for that nice little title in your hand" says John and hits an attitude adjustment on Lance who leaves the ring after that and Cena is mega cheered.

"The following match is number one contender match for a women's title shot introducing first Tiffany" she goes down to the ring. "And the opponent Holly Kingston. The match starts with tiffany going for a high offense with a kick to the gut and a hard fore arm then Irish whipping her to a turnbuckle and when she comes back around she's hit by a spear and tiffany goes for a pin 1…2.. Tiffany grabs the rope and holds onto the rope stopping the count and tiffany continuously kicking at her until she's caught and thrown to the floor when Tiffany gets up she try's to funning fore arm Holly but is caught and given a arm drag followed by a guillotine head lock this is broken out of and tiffany hits a punch to the skull and Tiffany looks for a spear but is kneed in the gut and hit by a neck breaker holly goes for a pin but at a 2 count Tiffany breaks out Holly Irish whips tiffany to a turn buckle and holly looks to go for a clothesline but Tiffany smashes her head on the turn buckle and looks to go for a moon Sault but Holly rolls out of the way and hits a holly-caust 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and new number one contender for the women's title Holly Kingston" she celebrates in the ring.

(Main event) "Introducing first as part of the Raters invitational semi finals Mammoth" say's the referee. He goes down to the ring and warms up a little getting ready for the biggest match in his two match career. "And also from the Raters invitational semi finals Neo Raters" he comes in running and flipping into the ring using the ropes and going right next to mammoth. "I would have to guess that someone the size Mammoth will be easily able to defeat Neo my votes on mammoth" says Cody. "Well I think that Neo's speed game will be able to let him overcome Mammoth plus his aero dynamisms is great my votes on neo. The match starts with Neo trying to punch Mammoth but he's pushed after a while of the same thing Neo goes smart and ducks between Mammoths legs and hit's a hard elbow to the back of his knee. Then neo uses the second rope and cross body's mammoth then with leap of air hits a hard elbow to the fore head. Then Neo puts in an arm lock on mammoths hand but Mammoth throws him off and hits a hard boot. Then mammoth goes tope rope looking for a flying clothesline but Neo in mid air grabs his arm and smashes him onto the floor and applies a leg over arm lock then Mammoth powers out and swings him towards the ropes and neo goes onto the ropes mammoth looks to tackle him but Neo hits a hard Head butt puts mammoth on the top rope and neck breakers him off the ropes and to the out side floor at like a 8 count both make it back to the ring then they start punching each other and one trying to grapple the other and the other breaking out by power or speed when Neo hits a drop kick and hits Mammoth onto the turn buckle and clotheslines him so fast and hard that neo goes outside and mammoth flipped oven and is now on the top turn buckle dazed when neo in a huge display of athleticism flips over the top rope and grabs mammoth's head and hit's an aerodynamics and goes for the pin 1…2…3 winner of this match and going to the finals of the raters invitational Neo raters. He starts partying as the camera fades.

Sorry for the late update not much for the tag team division but Im not going to be able to write anymore for a while sorry but pay check goes before gratitude sorry again wrestle your minds away.


	13. week 7

Twf world champion – Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Hardcore champion- Ted "the real deal" Estes

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington.

Twf tag team championship- Daemon Joseph (I think that's his full name) "DJ" and Geoff McCoy "The Party Animals"

Tdi championship – Trent Towers.

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington.

I do not own any of the tdi characters and I also do not own wwe if I did undertaker would be undisputed world champion the order of the title if from best to least best or I also don't own the song it's not my time the reason for the theme song is because a couple of people will be fired at God's Choice.

The show starts in a brad new set with everything painted gold even some fan's in the stadium. Chris comes out in his blue suit. "How are you Madison Square Garden? Well are you ready for TWF's Title Tuesday the unofficial pay-per-view all titles are on the line so let's kick it of with Jeff but fist let's let the crowd hear the theme song for God's Choice". 3 Door's down comes out and play's the song.

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this  
It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go  
It might be more than you believe  
It might be something you can't see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's goanna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go  
There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know it  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go_

I won't go!  
No I wooooon't gooooo down!

"This match is for the Twf Television Title introducing first the challenger Rojo Bat" he comes out to a sort of dead but loud reaction more for the unofficial payperview start. "And introducing the Twf Television Champion Jeff "god of death" Killington" He comes out to a more alive crowd with a mixed reaction. This match is an exact replica of their first match (Check week three I think) Except that Matt Awesome got in the ring after that and hit an awesome bomb laying Jeff out when he was attacked by Kenny who hit's a kill switch Engage and poses with the title when Rojo bat get's of his stretcher and attack's Kenny with a chair but just get power slammed by Eva giving Kenny a momentum boost though people are still thinking if Rojo bat will make it to God's choice.

(Gm's office) Chris is shown talking with John Cena about the main event when a masked man suddenly comes in and try's to attack John Cena when he's thrown to the floor revealing It's Shenlong when three second's later Justin and the rest of DX2.0 comes in and press a button throwing paint all over the place and Dx2.0 laughs. Chris is apparently pissed "You know what I only wanted to fire one person at god's choice but instead Im firing two for your little stunt

That's right at god's choice it will be Shenlong vs. El Guerrero Azteca vs. Justin Wyatt vs. Asheel Din the winner (The one who pin's) will get a shot at the Twf world championship at the next pay-per-view the loser will be fired"(The one who get's pinned). This leaves Chris with a smirk and Dx 2.0 shocked and John Cena looking at his watch.

"The next match is for the women's championship first the challenger Tiffany Diamond (I didn't forget about last week Holly will face of with the winner at god's choice" say's the announcer. "And introducing the Women's champion accompanied by Duncan Parks Courtney Washington" She comes out to a mixed reaction. The match starts with Courtney punching Tiffany in the jaw and then two more dropping her to the floor then she goes and starts punching her in the continuously until the referee starts a count 1 2 3 4 5. "Winner of this match by disqualification Tiffany" Courtney continues the beat down and finishes it off with a Court's Reaping then kick's her till Duncan takes her away then Courtney get's a mic. "This is just an example of what I can do so I don't think holly or anybody else is going to wrestle me at god's" when suddenly Holly comes out and goes to the ring right in front if Courtney. "Wow you beat up the person I beat last week impressive well Im going to see you at god's choice and I think god is going to choose me" Says Holly. Courtney replies by saying "Alright". And then a punch to Holly in the gut and hit's her with the title and leaves.

Dx (Locker room) they are all in their with all them minus Suicide, and Rojo bat pissed. "Do you know what you just did Justin you and your big plan now one of us is going to get fired you know what I quit Dx 2.0" says Guerrero. Then Rojo bat and Asheel also walk out and finally Shenlong leaves leaving Suicide and Justin. "Well who needs them two is enough but, you should try to cheat I mean their all going to attack you see ya later Im on a snake hunt". Says Suicide and then he goes out with a paintball gun.

"This match is for the tdi championship and it is tables match introducing first accompanying him is Izzy the challenger Owen". Says the announcer. And introducing the tdi champion Trent accompanied by Gwen. The match is started with Owen knocking him to the floor after four hard punches to the gut and a head but and then izzy throws in a chair which Owen grabs and hit's Trent in the back when he throws Trent outside the ring Trent try's to leave when izzy hit's him with a cane in the back of the head and pushes him back into the ring when Owen try's to attack him he steals Izzy's cane and whacks Owen in the head and tells Gwen to give him his guitar which is then stopped by izzy dropkicking her and try's to hit Trent with a hard shot to the head which is countered when he duck's and dropkick's her off the Ropes and through a preset table. Which get's Owen mad and he starts beating on Trent throwing him and just utterly destroying him for like four minutes then he hit's a world's heaviest slam. Then he put's Trent on a table and goes to the top of a ladder that he brought in the ring when suddenly Gwen pushes the ladder and Owen falls off then Gwen leaves the ring and goes backstage surrounded by boo's. Trent get's off the table and try's to lift Owen failing then Justin and Tyler both go in the ring in rocker/wrestling clothes and guitars and help lift Owen who then get's up and with a burst of strength throws Trent and Justin onto the floor and grabs Tyler who grabs the guitar and smashes it into a place where no guy wants' to be hit and then Justin hit's Owen on the back with a guitar and making Owen go on his knees then finally Trent smashes the guitar on his face and then Justin and Tyler lift up Owen put the table set up on the corner and throw him right through it. Winner of this match and still Tdi champion Trent Towers. Then all three start kicking Owen when suddenly DJ and Geoff get in the ring and Throw out Justin and Tyler then Trent run's away. Geoff and Dj check over Owen when suddenly Chris comes out. The next match will be for the tag team titles and it's Justin and Tyler vs. The party animals. The match is never started because before it started the rockers (The third stable) they started fighting too early and during it Trent smashed Dj onto the steel steps and Tyler and Justin hit a double suplex into DDT combo on Geoff.

(Backstage) Ted is being chased by Suicide being pelted by paintballs until he turn's in a corner and when suicide comes he's hit by an elbow to the jaw and a broken dreams.

This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the hardcore title introducing first the challenger Mad Chad. He comes out with a barbed wire baseball bat. And the opponent the hardcore champion Ted "the real deal" Estes. The match starts with Chad swinging the bat which Ted ducks and hit's him with a kick to the gut and a hard fore arm to the skull then an elbow to drop him then showing max intensity started whacking him with the bat and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Ted does not take this well and get's a chair from under the ring and again hit's the chair at Chad continuously at the gut for like a minute and then pins him again 1… out again. So Ted grabs a Singapore cane and when he get's in the ring he's hit by a shot from the bat to the head and Chad takes time to recover then ted get up and looks to clothesline Chad who resting on the turn buckle hit hit's him with elbow to the jaw and then goes for a jumping bull dog of the top rope and Ted manages to get out of the way and starts pointing to him then the crowd and looks to go for a broken dream but he's shot from behind by Suicide then this get's ted distracted so Chad goes for the opportunity to hit the Pendulum but is countered by a hard knee to the gut and then Ted points to Suicide and hit's a Tve 1…2…3 "winner of this match and still hardcore champion Ted Estes" he starts gloating and posing with the title. Then a video package of the rater's invitational is shown then at the end it is show Duncan getting ready.

(prepare this is the worst match ive ever written)"This match is for the number one contender shot for the Twf world Championship and is the final's of the raters invitational Duncan Parks. He comes out without Courtney who was banned along with Trent and the rockers. "And introducing the opponent the other finalist of the rater's invitational Neo Raters". The match starts with them both just staring at the other knowing what the match was for and then they both starts to scout each other with Duncan trying to take the start but is hit by a kick to the back of the leg and then they both start punching and grappling at each other for like five minutes.

Then Duncan get's the upper hand after a hard kick to the gut and a follow up Irish whip then a leg trip and jail cell Duncan look's to win until Neo get's to the ropes. Then Duncan try's to tackle neo but neo counters and flip's Duncan over the top rope and neo uses the ropes as a springboard and hit's a huge elbow then after a nine count both stop punching each other and get in the ring Duncan goes for an emerald driver but is countered by Neo grabbing the ropes and put's Duncan on the top rope and hit's an aerodynamics then in a surprise Duncan manages to roll out of the ring Duncan then goes in at a six count where he's charged by Neo who tackles him and then goes for a max aerodynamics but it's countered mid way by Duncan putting him in the Emerald driver position which is countered and put and hit by Neo's new finisher the cyclone ddt which is a F-5 except it end's in a ddt and goes for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new number one contender for the Twf world championship Neo Raters".

(Backstage) It is shown Lance talking to ……… Jack Bouregard about brothers and his match for tonight.

Lance is already in the ring for some reason" The next match is for the Twf world championship and the challenger John Cena". Before the match can starts Chris comes out. "This match will not happen sadly John your not legally aloud to wrestle here because you don't have a slip from your own company so by default the winner is lance" says Chris. Lance then spears John and the raters entourage comes out and starts kicking Cena. "After that they are all posing when Neo kick's Ted in the face and leaves the ring sparking controversy.

Gods Choice Match Card

Twf world champion ship match- Lance "the real rated r superstar" rater's vs. Neo rater's

Hardcore champion ship match- Ted "the real deal" Estes vs. Suicide in a Paint ball gun on a pole match.

Twf television championship match- Jeff "god of death" raters vs. Rojo bat vs. Kenny Dentons vs. Matt Awesome in a three side's of steel match.

Women's champion ship match- Courtney "princess" vs. Holly Kingston

No holds barred loser is **FIRED **match- Jack Bouregard vs. Johnny Bouregard

Fatal four way match winner get's a shot at the twf world champion ship pinned superstar gets **FIRED**

This is Im pretty sure the worst chapter I've ever written also I want to know if people are still reading because I'd rather give title shots to the people who still read so pm me or review to let me know. Apps are still open


	14. Week 8

Twf world champion – Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Hardcore champion- Ted "the real deal" Estes

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington.

Twf tag team championship- Daemon Joseph (I think that's his full name) "DJ" and Geoff McCoy "The Party Animals"

Tdi championship – Trent Towers.

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington.

I do not own any of the tdi characters and I also do not own wwe or anything else other than the plot and a couple characters.

The show shows a recap of all that happened last week ending with how Neo kicked Ted in the head.

The show starts of to see the entire twf roster minus Lance and Neo who are with Chris in the center of the ring with a big wheel in the middle. "As you know last month for to decide what match would happen we had a pick your poison match this time we will have you pick your reseprentative match how does that go simple each superstar chooses one wrestler from the roster and that wrestler will face the wrestler chosen by the other superstar and I will spin the wheel so we know what match it will be winner let's the person who chose that wrestler choose the match at god's choice champions first" say's Chris. Lance looks around the roster and then he stops and grabs the mic. "My reseprentative is the superstar you kicked in the head last week the hardcore champion Ted Estes" says Lance Raters. Neo looks around and then stops and get's the mic from Lance. "My reseprentative is the person I faced last week to get my shot Duncan Parks" this causes a lot of cheering to go in the ring as Chris spins the wheel landing on extreme rules match. Chris then starts talking "Alright it will be Duncan Parks vs. Ted Estes in the main event in an extreme rules match and it's for the hardcore championship. Then commercials happen.

"Introducing first Asheel Din" he comes out in a rather dark mood. And his opponent Justin "the ram" Wyatt. He is in probably a worse mood than Asheel Din. The match starts with Asheel trying to go on the offensive but he's hit by a huge punch to the head from Justin who then Irish whips him onto the corner and hit's a running boot on the corner this causes Asheel to go in a sitting position then he's hit by another running boot to the head Asheel doesn't even no where he is anymore as when he's is being picked up by Justin he's on his knee's Justin then hit's a slam onto the mat and locks in heartogram which Asheel manages to go to the ropes and get the hold of Justin then Irish whips Asheel into the corner again and looks for a repeat of the beginning but Asheel in a huge display uses the momentum to grab Justin's head and smashes it onto the ring post then goes for a turning point but Justin manages to get out of the way knee him in the gut and hit him with a gut wrench power bomb 1…2…3 "winner of this match Justin Wyatt" he quickly leaves the ring. When Asheel get's up he is attacked by Chester Munroe who then hit's a huge face print then he get's Asheel back up and hit's the Maximum Impact then his sister manages to make him leave as he was getting a chair.

Backstage we go and see that the other two brothers (The Beauregard's) brawling it in the ring beating each other up when Johnny get's the advantage and hit's a mason Dixon slam then with a char looking to finish him off he just see's that he can do it and leaves Jack there.

Introducing first Shenlong he comes out seemingly in a better mood than the other two people in the you're fired match. "And introducing his opponent el Guerrero Azteca" he is also in a better mood but just a little better. The match starts with Guerrero hitting a punch and continuing with a knee to the stomach and then looks to go for a ddt but Shenlong counters by putting him in an arm bar then hit's a clothesline drooping

Guerrero. Shenlong fallows up with a couple of kick's but is stopped when Ruben manages to dodge one and hit's a chop right behind he knee then Ruben lock's in an Indian death lock Shenlong counters by grabbing Ruben by the hair and head butting him like ten times causing blood to came out of Ruben's skull then Shenlong looks for a top rope splash but Ruben mange's to dodge and hit a huge kick to the skull and goes top ropes himself and goes for the Aguila Azteca but Shenlong moves out of the way and hit's a huge kick to the head and goes' for a guillotine but Ruben counter's and throws him to the ground and hit's a pulverizing on Shenlong and goes for the pin 1…2…3 "winner of this match el guerrero Azteca" he leaves quickly like Justin when Shenlong get's to his feet he is attacked by Chester Munroe who throws a chair at Shenlong and hit's a face print then he again is forced to leave by his twin.

(Backstage) It is shown Jeff, Steve and Neo talking about how lance doesn't deserve to be champion and are going to finish the rater's entourage. Ted is seen spying on them eating skittles behind a vending machine when suddenly the bag falls and ted runs away while the others are just looking at the skittles thinking that it was just the people who set up the show.

"Introducing first Jack Beauregard". He comes out slower than usual after the backstage fight. "And introducing his opponent King Steve. The match starts with jack hitting a clothes line then starts stomping at Steve than lift's him up just to hit him with a suplex then he goes for an elbow drop but steve dodges and goes for a clothesline but misses by going over his head when Jack ducks and hit's a hip toss which he fallows up with neck crank submission hold though steve get's out and then goes for another clothesline which Jack once again ducks but Steve's knee hit's him out of luck then Steve goes top rope and looks to hit an elbow drop but his feet get stuck on the ropes and he trips hitting his head on the ring mat but is still stuck on the ropes and jack throws him into the ring Jack lifts steve up and puts Steve's feet on the top rope before dropping him with an Impaler DDT Called the Wolf Cutter then goes for a pin 1…2…3 "winner of this match Jack Beauregard" he then get's a chair and hit's Steve with a impaler ddt on to it causing him to bleed then he leaves the ring.

(Backstage) Chester is being cornered by both Shenlong and Asheel din when they are going to attack him Chris stops them. "Chester after you're actions in the ring you are going to have to join the fatal four way your fired match it would be a shame if you lose you've only been here two weeks" says Chris Then Chester is hit by a guillotine and a punisher.

In the ring are Trent, Justin, and Tyler. "What happened last week was only fair we were the best character's on tdi we deserve gold so that's why I want Justin and Tyler to challenge for the tag team titles" say's Trent. When suddenly Owen and the party animals come out. "Well I want your title and a life time supply of donut's but do I get it no". When suddenly Chris appears on the Trinitron. "Well how bout we compromise it will be a three on three title match if the rockers win Justin and Tyler are the new champions if the party animals win Owen get's the Tdi championship also it will be in an elimination tables match.

"Introducing first the team of Holly Kingston and Gwen". They both come out with cheers. "And introducing there opponents the team of Women's champion Courtney and Heather" introduces the announcer. The match starts with Heather and Holly. Heather is quick to knock Holly down with a fore arm then she starts cheating by using the ropes and choking Holly where the referee starts counting 1 2 3 4 and heather let's go as the referee berates her Courtney hit's and elbow to Holly's head. Then heather tag's in Courtney and they starts stomping on Holly until the referee get's heather out of the ring Courtney lift's her up and Holly counter's by punching Courtney three times and using an Irish whip fallowed up an elbow to the jaw. Then Holly lock's in a sharp shooter but heather quickly get's in the ring and kick's Holly in the jaw forcing her to let go. Then Holly tag's in Gwen who quickly hit's a huge punch to heather then when she goes towards Courtney she's kneed in the Gut and Courtney to tag heather in but, can't find her so she goes for the court's reaping but Gwen counter's and look's for the Goth Driver (DDT) but Heather get's up and Hit's Gwen with a flash kick from over the ropes and Courtney goes for a pin 1…2…3. "Winner's of this match Heather and Women's champion Courtney".

"This match is for the television championship introducing first the challenger Matt Awesome" say's the announcer. "And introducing the Champion Television champion Jeff "God of death" Killington" says the announcer. The match starts with both giant's locking in a power battle which Jeff wins and to show off hit's a suplex the lock's in a triangle choke which matt break's out of then they start going into a fist fight one particularly hard strike from Jeff manages to move Matt in to the rope's and coming back with a boot to the skull. Then Matt start's punching him until Jeff head buts him then fallows up with a sidewalk slam then when matt get's up he knock's him down with a clothesline. Then Jeff does a cut throat taunt and look's to go for a choke slam but Matt get's out of the ring when he see's Jeff he then look's to the crowd. Then Jeff take's advantage by using it a vault and crashing into Matt.

1 2 3 4 Jeff is hitting Matt head against the steel step's 5 Matt elbow's Jeff on the stomach smashes his head on the ring step's and throw's him in the ring then enters himself at the six count.

Matt try's to finish the match going for an awesome bomb but Jeff counters by punching him three times's causing matt to fall. Then Jeff goes' and lock's in a death stretch and after a minute or so Matt finally tap's out. "Winner of this match by submission Jeff"

(Backstage) Ted is telling what he heard when he was at the locker room and it's revealed that lance has a match against the great Magini next.

"Introducing first the great Magini" introduces the referee. "And introducing the opponent Twf world champion Lance "The Real Rated R Superstar" Raters". The match start's with lance taking control and hitting a suplex then he continuously stomp's on him then he lift's him up uses an Irish Whip and hits Magini who's running back with a boot then he throw's him to the outside and start's smashing his head onto the steel step's then places him on the steel step's lying down and goes' for a running boot but Magini get's out of the way and goes' into the ring Lance fallow's Magini try's to use the top and hit a flying cross body but in mid air is hit by a spear then lance fallows up by locking in a rateacator and Magini tap's out. "Winner of this match by submission the twf world champion Lance Rater's" says the referee.

(Locker room) The former Dx2.0 member's are in one locker room when boom a huge car break's through the wall and smashes Dx 2.0 the driver is non other than Chester who then

Ride's out of there.

This match is for the hardcore championship introducing first the challenger Duncan Parks. He comes out with cart full of weapons. And introducing the champion the hardcore champion Ted "the real deal" Estes. He comes out with his title when suddenly the light's turn off and Ted hit's Duncan from behind with the championship and the referee start's the match. Ted goes for a pin 1…2 kick out. Duncan slide's out of the ring when ted look's to try and go after him Duncan goes to his cart and hit's him with the top of a trashcan lid then he try's to hit him with the trash can but Ted get's out of the way and smashes him with the cart. Then he throws Duncan In the ring and grab's a chair which he hit's Duncan in the head with he wait's for Duncan to get up and when he does Ted goes for a Tve but Duncan throw's him onto the chair and he get's a table from under the ring and set's it up When Ted get's up Duncan try's to grab him but Ted hit's a low blow then he fallows up with a spear and goes for the pin 1…2.. Kick out. Ted goes under the ring and find's another chair so he set's up a con chair to con chair. When he try's to hit it Duncan move's of the way.

Duncan the goes for an emerald driver and hit's it through a table and goes for the pin 1…2. Kick out. Duncan than goes outside the ring and grab's a ladder which he set's up then he grab's ted in a fire man's carry hold goes to the top when suddenly the light's turnoff and Ted's on the other side of the ladder and hit's a Tve of the ladder and then lock's in a Triangle choke after a minute on the hold Duncan turn's purple and grab's him up and slam's him to the floor the hold still locked Duncan goes for the pin 1…2…3 at the same time Duncan tap's. The referee then start's trying to see what happened first and then the referee grab's mic. "The winner of this match is Duncan as Duncan tapped after the three counts but ted is stll champion because we may be wrong so duncan won the reprsentative match but drawed in the hardcore match" says the referee. Then the light's turn off and out come's all the rater's plus Jeff. "The match we will be having is a last man standing match or as I like to dub it the last brother standing match" say's neo then he and the other's start beating him up Ted try's to save him hitting a broken dream's on Steve throwing him out of the ring. "When he's chokeslamed by Jeff then jack Beauregard come's out ironically helping the younger brother but his also chokeslamed then in a similar way to what Randy Orton did to Batista Neo try's to break Lance's but is stopped by Ted and Jack then Neo run's out of the ring Lance attacks him and they are brawling in the ramp when suddenly Lance spears Neo through the Minitron. And the show goes of the air with Cody and Steve saying what the hell just happened.

God's choice match card-

Twf world champion ship match- Lance "the real rated r superstar" rater's vs. Neo rater's in last man standing match.

Hardcore champion ship match- Ted "the real deal" Estes vs. Suicide in a Paint ball gun on a pole match.

Twf television championship match- Jeff "god of death" raters vs. Rojo bat vs. Kenny Dentons vs. Matt Awesome in a three side's of steel match.

Women's champion ship match- Courtney "princess" vs. Holly Kingston

No holds barred loser is **FIRED **match- Jack Bouregard vs. Johnny Bouregard

Five pack challenge match winner get's a shot at the twf world champion ship pinned superstar gets **FIRED-** Justin vs. Shenlong vs. Guerrero vs. Asheel din vs. Chester.

The next chapter is a before God's choice party Highlighting the top five Twf matches and predictions and then a couple of fight's auto graph signing's fan's and more on the next chapter the before PPV bash. Also new superstars will come in after GOd's choice


	15. the party

Twf world champion – Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Hardcore champion- Ted "the real deal" Estes

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington.

Twf tag team championship- Daemon Joseph (I think that's his full name) "DJ" and Geoff McCoy "The Party Animals"

Tdi championship – Trent Towers.

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington.

I do not own total drama island or wwe.

We are seen in a beautiful hotel where you see all the wrestlers sleeping.

**Lance's POV**

(Lance and Ted's room) They are both sleeping when suddenly an alarm plays and wakes both of them up with a scream saying "Everybody get up get dressed and meet me at the lobby that is all Chris out" said the alarm. Both of them are confused by the alarm but get changed Ted changes into a black shirt saying Ted "The golden man" Estes on the back and a pair of blue short's and a pair of blue converse. Lance changed into a Black shirt saying "Rated for greatness Lance Raters" and blue jeans with a pair of black sneakers. Then lance left the room with Ted fallowing. Seven minutes later thanks' to a broken elevator door they were last Surprisingly expecting to be the whole roster the only other people there were Justin, Neo, Jeff, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Kenny, Johnny, Jack, and Shenlong.

Then came out Chris who started talking "Alright if you want to know why you're here it's simple you are the top guy's lot's of people are happy with that in your division who will be doing autograph signings now from 9 am-12 pm Mid carders Johnny Jack, Trent, and Kenny will be doing the signings. Then from 12 pm-4 pm upper mid carder's Duncan, Courtney, Jeff, Neo (this was fallowed with an "I should be a main eventer" by Neo and a "loser" by Lance) and Ted Then finally my Main Eventers Justin, Shenlong, Courtney again, and finally our main event Lance" said Chris.

I quickly said "that's right Im number one" and a high five from Ted. "You didn't let me finish Lance you are also going to have to be with me the whole time because as you said you are number one then the whole roster will be going to the club to hype up God's Choice" say's Chris. I quickly replied angrily "Dude I have to pick up my sister she flew all the way over here and she hates Neo and my dad decided to go be a wuss and go back to Florida." And then I walked up to him for intimidation "Well tough luck get somebody else to pick her up" say's Chris. I was thinking who I can trust then I saw Ted.

"Dude I need you to go pick up my sister got it" I said knowing Ted didn't have a car I did the one thing I would probably never do in my life if it wasn't for this I gave him the key's to my Ferrari. "Lance I can't wait is these keys for a Ferrari how could you afford this" said Ted shocked. "I have the highest contract my contract is 900 hundred thousand dollars" I said. "What the hell my contract is only three hundred thousand but sure I will go pick up your sister if you let me drive this car" say's Ted I was instantly feeling a lot better but then I remembered something. "If my sister Alexandra say's any complaint's about the trip I will personally see that you never have a wrestling match again" I said than I left when Chris called me.

**Trent's POV (9-9.30)**

Us midcarder's were signing autographs like crazy and apparently I have a lot of hate mails from my fan's but I just learned that my total pay check for this year right now is 175 thousand meaning I have the second highest contract from Tdi tied with Courtney and just 125 thousand less than Duncan. I was roughly cut off my thoughts by a slap to the face. The next girls came out and I decided to look down and guess what she tolled me "OMG its Trent I didn't know I'd see you hear I got a surprise for you". I looked up and I saw it was Izzy and then I was attacked by Owen who hit me with a world's heaviest slam through the table. Summery in my mind today was going to suck.

**Jack's thoughts**

(9.30-11.00)

I was wearing my black and purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. After signing ten thousand or so autographs I was still pissed that Johnny had managed to beat me up at twf last Friday so I decided to get back at Johnny when I ran and whacked him with a char I waited for him to get up but when he did he dodged my chair and whacked me with his own then hit me with a confederate crash through a table. Summery of my day so far highlight I hit Johnny with a chair con I was put through a table like that loser Trent.

**Kenny's Thoughts**

(11.00-12.00)

I was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and black vans. I was having an off on day it started with me asking Eva out and she actually said yes then I heard that I was a midcarder I at least thought that I would get upper mid carder I mean I was a champion. Then I was happy again when Owen slammed Trent then I was pissed when 75 percent of all my fans moved to another line then I saw jack get put through another table then a fan ran up at him and crashed him through a table so I am now looking around if Im going to get put through a table.

After a couple thousand autographs I was just five minutes left then I remembered about the tables. After signing another autograph I looked back and I though I saw someone. A minute later I looked back and again I thought I saw something. Finally I saw a little girl behind me a singed an autograph then I looked to the front and I saw Jeff! Pretty much this is what happened he grabbed me by my throat then slammed through a table today was a bad day for a midcarder.

**Ted's POV**

(11.30-12.00)

So get this I had too wait two hour's cause lance's sister decided to change plains because she though she saw a dozen cockroaches on the plane. That's when I found her coming to Lance's Ferrari and she was a ten out of ten I mean like long blond hair and a god damn good figure. "Okay Ted drive me to lance now got it" Snapped Alexandra and got in the car. "Sorry lance is in a meeting you can see him at 4 a clock" I said back. "So what Im I supposed to do? Asked Alexandra. "Well you are going with me too an autograph signing" I said and I went off to the hotel.

**Lance's POV **

They staged me up for the announcement of the fifth best match in the two months twf has been out for. "The number five match of all time saw Justin not do anything to win the title literally eliminated nobody and won the Twf world title that match was also the first match of Twf history" I said "I also beat Justin for my own world title" I also added.

**Champ's thoughts: **This was probably the hardest match I ever wrote and the most disgraceful when I reread it I noticed Justin didn't do anything to win.

**Duncan's thoughts**

**(**12.00-2.00)

So pretty much I was forced to be here and they were getting new tables because apparently all the other were broken. To think people consider me violent the only good part was Harold had to do whatever I said and seeing Harold get slapped by fifty different people funny as hell. Thought Duncan as the tables were being put up. After the first fifty autographs it was pretty much the same thing lamest two hours of my life.

**Jeff's thoughts**

These people are just mean and I should know mean I am the god of death after all. Any way's this was the low down I go to my booth and they say Im to violent so I may have chokeslamed him through a table but he had it coming. Then I was attacked by Matt who I also beat up and put through a table that was just lying their for some odd reason.

**Neo's thoughts**

(2.00-3.00)

Well talk about people being unoriginal and to think I could be doing something use right now. Like actually breaking my little brother Lance's arm for one. So I pulled some strings and I got myself kicked out. So the plan is that me and Jeff start a fake fight mid way through the fight Jeff eye gouges me I get something metallic and hut lance fifty times with it nothing can go wrong.

**Ted's POV**

After having told the last person I signed an autograph to that Alexandra isn't my girl freeing but is Lance's sister they set her up at Neo's table to sign autograph so most of Duncan's and my line lost like all of the girl's in are line and went to ask what type of girl lance like's so no the only line that at least ten lady fan's is Courtney who apparently show's that a woman can be tough. If they wanted to show that then bring down Eva she can lift up Jeff I don't even think I could do that. "So how is signing autograph's"? I screamed. "I'm freaked out that my brother has this much girl's that have a crush on him" Screamed back Alexandra.

**Lance's POV**

So once again I had to make a commercial for the fourth favorite match at least I can see my sister after this. "The fourth favorite match was a four man battle royal for the tag team hardcore and a shot at the Twf world Titles. "The match came out with the Beauregard brother's I was sadly cheated out of my world title opportunity twice in the same match and that's the fourth favorite match.

**Champs thoughts: This match was okay and it was probably my favorite match I wrote for the first chapter. And some honorable mention's one of my favorite matches Duncan (Champion) vs. Lance the three second match.**

So after a twenty minute car ride to the hotel. "Oh my god Lance" said Alexandra as she tackled me from behind. "Were their any problems getting here if so I have no problem killing someone about it"? As I look to Ted who hides under a table. So after four hour's chatting with my great fan's several apparently love me but when you're as naturally awesome as me it's normal. "Get ready you're about to do match number three" yelled Chris at me. They handed me a card saying what match to promote and I had to say I was happy. "The third best match in Twf history was a triple threat match for the Twf world title in my hometown of Sanjuan, Puertorico. This match saw me spear both Shenlong and Justin while grabbing the title at the same second.

**Champ's Thoughts: **this match was a mess because I had a headache at the time I wrote it and what was really distasteful was that a never used a table and it was a TLC match I should've just made it a ladder match.

All Pov

So after that we headed to some club with the rest of twf in a super stretch limo "So why do you have ted as a lackey I mean Im pretty sure he hasn't ever worn gold" said Alexandra. "Have too you don't think you get one of these without being good" said Ted showing off the hardcore title. "So how did you get it let me guess lance gave it to you than he won something much better" snapped back Alexandra. "How did you know" asked Ted. "Lance is my brother and I know he is a genius oh yeah don't leave him because he will get you back a lesson Jeff will have to learn" as she pointed to Jeff who was sitting four seat's in front of them.

And at another place Kenny was trying to impress Eva and was no surprise failing. So he just stopped and looked away. The other people were just being bored from being cooped up in a hotel in Miami Florida. Then Lance was once again tolled to feature the second best match. The second greatest match in Twf history was a table's match for the TDI world title which Trent won after he used both his lackey's to help him win said Lance not putting muc.

After a twenty minute long ride in the limo all the wrestler's went into the Club everybody was having a good time apparently Ted and Alexandra we're dancing and everybody else was having fun and letting loose from the Wrestling life style. The only people whole Weren't were Jeff, Neo, and surprisingly Lance just before Neo was going to start the plan Harold had finally had enough of Duncan's continuous pranks on him and snapped and whacked Duncan from behind with a chair before he even realized it Courtney with brass knuckle all but broke Harold's nose. Then Duncan got back up when Harold countered kicking Duncan into Courtney before a brawl could continue they were stopped by a couple guards then when Harold wasn't looking ran thought he guards and hit an emerald driver on Harold then he was detained again. "Well after that boiling point I believe that this should be resolved in a match Harold vs. Duncan if Duncan win's Harold is banned from Twf forever if Harold win's he get's Duncan's spot on the twf roster" say's Chris. Everybody then got back to partying everybody was okay with it except Neo who knew the guards were going to be more attentive.

So he decided to do something radical and took at three of the guards from behind unseen that left a clear opening to do the attack. So it started Neo blew up at Jeff for being a loser and not being able to do what he should with his strength. So they started the brawl but then everybody got scared when the guards weren't showing up. After a while Jeff did the eye rake the only problem Jeff actually hit him in the eye so he used it anyway and accidently hit lance with a metal pole then started beating on his injured arm with the bar most likely breaking it until Ted attacked Neo and hit a broken dream then he was clothes lined by Jeff and then evrybody atarted screaming and this episode of TWf was never aired. And thus the best match in twf history will never be known.

Sorry but this was rushed.


	16. GODS CHOICE

Twf world champion – Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Hardcore champion- Ted "the real deal" Estes

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington.

Twf tag team championship- Daemon Joseph (I think that's his full name) "DJ" and Geoff McCoy "The Party Animals"

Tdi championship – Trent Towers.

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington.

I do not own total drama island or wwe.

Welcome to God's Choice this is your announcer Sebastian and Cody and please say thanks' to three doors down's song it's not my time. And unless you are blind you will now I suck at matches which have 3 or more people in the ring. I suggest reading the television title match great match.

**"It's Not My Time"**

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me loving all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder too breath  
It won't be to long and I will be going under  
Can you save me from this?

"The first match is Duncan vs. Harold with a unique set of stipulation though we both agree that Duncan's sheer brawling style will be too much for Harold" said Cody.

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go

"The second match will see another your fired match except it will be a Five man challenge if you win you get a shot at the Twf title after hard thinking we belieave that Chester's tenacity will be to much for everybody else and will pull out the win" Said Sebastian.

I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back  
Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friends this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in

Then we have a hardcore title match Ted vs. Suicide Ted has defended his title two week's in a row and look's to ride his momentum home in this match expect ted to pull of the victory.

Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me but it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go  
I won't go

After that we will have a women's championship match we belieave that Courtney won't be able to pull of the victory and the former champion Holly will get her title back.

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

Then we will have another your fired match pitting the Beauregard's against each other both have been 2-2 in their brawl's but we believe that Johnny will be able to show he is the better man literally

But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
But it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a will in me and now it's Gonne show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh

Then we have a three on three elimination table's match the tag team and tdi title's are on the line expect the rocker's to pull of the victory.

There might be more than you believe  
(There might be more than you believe)  
There might be more than you can see

Then we have a huge match the four side's of steel match the cell us bigger then normal allowing space to move outside the ring but the door is locked. Expect Jeff to prove why je made this match and annihilate

But I won't go  
No I won't go down  
Yeah

"Then we have our main event lance vs. Neo in a last man or last brother standing match as Neo dub's it. After the attack's in lance's arm this match will most likely favor Neo and expect him to win the Twf world championship in sin city" said Cody.

"Introducing first at 6 feet tall and weighing 140 pound's Harold Walls" said the announcer. He came out to the ring with no music and his game face ready. "And introducing the opponent at 6 ft tall and weighing 205 pound's Duncan Park's. He come's out to the song animal I have match starts with Duncan punching Harold in the gut and looked for a quick Emerald driver but Harold managed to get out after two elbow's to the jaw fallowed by a kick to the gut and a spinning neck breaker. Then applied a reveres Chinese kimoto (A rare move that is mostly used in Chinese promotions it's when you grab's someone's arm spin it around then lock in a choke hold) Duncan manage's to get out just second's away from losing all breath. Then he hold's onto a turnbuckle Harold try's to use a running shining wizard but Duncan catches his knee then slam's it onto the turnbuckle and throw's Harold out side then goes top rope and elbow's him.

1… Duncan smashes Harold's head on the announcer table 2… Duncan smashes Harold's head against the steel ring post. 3…4…5…6…7 Duncan continuously smashes Harold's head onto the steel step's causing the nerd to bleed. Then Duncan throw's him in the ring then he goes in. Duncan wait's for Harold to get up then hits a kick to the gut and looks again for an emerald driver which Harold counter's into a hurrucarana then Harold hit's an elbow to the gut and grab's Duncan's head up and hit's a quick kick to the head. Then Harold goes for a leg drop but Duncan moves out. Duncan goes for a jail cell but Harold counter's into a crippler cross face. Then Harold lock's in a cross face Duncan once again manage's to get out second's from tapping out.

Harold then try's to hit Duncan with a huge punch to the jaw which he hit's and fallows up Irish whips him when Duncan comes back Duncan hit's a running forearm smash. Then pick's up Harold in an Emerald Driver but Harold get's out with a couple Knee's to the jaw. Harold then hit's a body slam he then lock's in a sleeper hold Duncan quickly flip's Harold onto the matt and look's to go for a clothesline. But Harold dodges and fallows up with a round house kick to the head and a guillotine lock Harold though let's go. Then he hit's a elbow drop and hits his finisher the Mad Skill finish (A couple of kick's and punches' to the leg and arm joint's then finishes with a spinning wheel kick to the head) Then he goes top rope and point's to the crowd then to his head then to Duncan does a yes motion and jumps going for a diving head butt but Duncan get's out of the way and lock's in a Jail Cell the match finally end's when Harold can't take it and taps. "Winner of this match and still in the twf Duncan Park's because of Harold's loss he is now banned from the Twf" said the announcer he leaves with his head held low then Duncan shakes Harold's hand putting an end to their feud.

"Well that match was a great start to God's choice" said Cody "I thought this match was going to be short but Harold proved he had skills in this match" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first at 5 ft 11 and weighing 235 pounds Shenlong" Say's the announcer. He comes out to Bawitdaba by Kid Rock. "And introducing the opponent at 5 ft9 and 130 pounds el Guerrero Azteca" say's the referee. He comes out to Smooth (Remix - Escape the Fate - Punk goes Pop volume 2). "And introducing the opponent at 6 ft6 weighing 235 pounds Justin Wyatt" say's the referee. He comes out to Back to Tennessee by Billy Ray Cyrus. "And introducing at 6ft0 and 231 pounds Asheel Din" say's the announcer. "And introducing their opponent at 6ft0 and 234 pounds Chester Munroe. The match starts with all them targeting Chester who is hit by a clothesline from Ruben then a kick from Shenlong then an elbow drop from the top rope from Asheel and then Justin throws him out of the ring.

Then the brawl starts with Ruben hitting a kick to the leg of Justin and a roundhouse kick to the skull. He is then hit by a DDT from Shenlong when Asheel try's to go for a top rope cross body. Shenlong ducks under and Asheel falls hard on his stomach. Then Shenlong is attacked from behind by a face print from Chester and goes for a pin 1…2. Kick out. Chester then goes top rope but is hit by Asheel who goes for a super plex when Justin goes under them going for a power bomb but then Guerrero goes behind both of the others on the top and try's to hold on when. Shenlong see's he decides to go next to the top turnbuckle and push Chester of causing three body's to go to the floor. And then he hit a flying cross body on Justin and went for a pin 1…2 kick out. Shenlong goes to everybody but they all kick out.

When suddenly Justin get's up and punches Shenlong in the stomach slam's him on the ground and applies a heartogram. When Shenlong is about to tap Asheel save's him by kicking Justin off Shenlong. Then Asheel goes for a punisher but Justin counter's into a neck breaker. Then Chester hit's a face print on Justin and goes for the pin 1…2. But Ruben saves him then throws Chester to the turnbuckle and look's for a clotheline but Chester hits an elbow then once again try's to go top rope but Shenlong goes top rope punches Chester and hit's a superplex. Then Ruben goes for a pulverizing but in a miraculous moment Shenlong duck's right under the clothesline and throws him out of the ring.

Then Shenlong goes for a top rope fist drop but its countered when Chester move's out of the way. Then in a split second Shenlong is lifted up and hit by a maximum impact from Chester. Then Chester boot Guerrero when he try's to jump over the ropes making him go crashing down. Then when Chester isn't looking Asheel hit's a whisper in the wind. Then he clotheline Justin and goes outside and uses the ropes as a vault but in mid air he is speared onto the floor and Justin goes for the pin 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and new number one contender Justin and as result of this match for getting pined Asheel is here by **FIRED**" said the announcer**. **"Well it is a sad day the first ever twf superstar to be fired is right here Asheel Din" said Cody. "True but he gave it all he had and that's all you can ask from him and Justin will look to go back on top" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the hardcore champion ship Introducing firs the opponent t at 6ft5 and weighing 255 pound's suicide" say's the announcer as suicide come's out to Suicide come alive. "And introducing his opponent at 6ft5 and weighing 235 pound's your hardcore champion Ted "the golden man" Estes" said the announcer. Ted comes out to his new theme not listening by papa roach. The match start's with Ted going for the Paint ball gun but Suicide grab's him and throws him in the ring.

Then suicide looks for an elbow and ted get's out of the way and hit's a punch combo knocking Suicide to the floor. Then Ted applies a choke hold and after a while Ted let's go and goes to get his title. But when he looks's back he's clothesline by suicide. Then suicide smashes Ted's head against the announce table. Then looks to ram him against the side of the ring but ted counters and smashes Suicide against the steel steps. "Then Ted get's the paintball gun and when he try's to shoot suicide it does nothing. The crowd is stunned till they realize something it a paintball gun match and knowing chrises cheapness their was no paint balls.

So Ted does the second best thing and smashes it against suicides head and throws him in the ring. Then he points to the crowd then his thumb to him self than waits for him to get up. When suicide take's to long he start's stomping on him then he look's to for a broken dream's but suicide holds on to the ropes and counter's hitting a huge neck breaker. Then suicide got the paint ball gun and went under the ring to finds paint balls. He loads them and start's shooting at ted then ted runs away under the ring.

When suicide goes under ted goes up and wait's for suicide to get to his side. When suicide reaches the other side Ted lifts him up and throws him belly first into the steel steps. After that ted looks to for a Tve on the outside onto the steps but its countered when Suicide grabs and throws Ted back first onto the steps and get's back in the ring. After a while ted crawls into the ring when suddenly Suicide gets up as well. Then ted looks to go for a running clothesline but his fist is caught. And suicide counters with a kick to the gut and looks to go for the solution but Ted counter's it into a rated-k lance's finisher for some reason and goes for the pin 1…2.. Kick out. Ted's rated-k wasn't nearly as fluid as Lance's. So he lock's in another one of lance's moves the rateacator. After a while in the submission hold just crawling to the ropes he finally taps out. "Winner of this match and still hardcore champion Ted "the golden man" Estes" say's the announcer. Ted leaves the lock in and continuously the referee is forced to do this. "The referee has reversed his decision winner of this match by default and new hardcore champion Suicide" says the announcer. This get's ted mad and he walks up to the ref and drops him with a quick Tve.

"Oh my god Ted just lost the title because of default and decided to take it out on the ref" said Cody. "That doesn't matter Suicide is hardcore champion" said Sebastian

"This match is for the women's championship introducing first the challenger former women's champion Holly "the princess of perfection" Kingston" said the announcer. As she comes out to

The song Radar. "And introducing the champion your women's champion Courtney "Princess" Washington. She comes out with a smirk on her face. Holly get's ready when suddenly the announcer say's "And introducing your guest referee Heather" she comes out with a referee shirt. The match starts with Courtney going on the offensive kicking Holly in the gut and following up with DDT. Then Courtney tells heather to help her carry her they both grab her and throw her to the turnbuckle and start kicking and punching at her.

Then heather throws Holly with a snap mare and Courtney hits a powerful kick to the head and goes for the pin heather goes for a fast count 1.2 kick out Courtney then looks for a courts reaping but holly counter's into a holly-caust. Heather saves Courtney by punching Holly in the face dropping Courtney. Holly walks toward Heather who runs out of the ring. When holly looks to go next to the turnbuckle and dropkicks holly onto the turn buckle. Courtney then uses a choke on the turn buckle. Heather get's in the ring and simply looks away from Courtney choking. Heather gives Courtney a steel chair and looks away Courtney try's to hit Holly with the chair. Holly ducks and smashes Courtney's head witch is next to the turnbuckle which had the chair in front of it.

Then Holly gives Courtney a moon Sault when she's going for pin heather simply looks's away when the announcer says something "By order of Chris MacLean heather is no longer the special referee" Holly quickly get's up and throws Heather out of the ring but when she looks back Courtney hit's a court's reaping and goes for the pin just as the new referee goes In the

Ring 1…2…3 "winner of this match and still women's champion Courtney" said the announcer.

Then heather slaps the beat up Holly in the face.

"They cheated heather cheated Holly then slapping her in the face come on do something" says' Sebastian. "Even if it was underhanded today it helped Courtney pick up the victory" said Cody.

(Backstage) Ted is about to apologize to Lance for stealing his moves. When he see's Alexandra and continues to stare when "What are you doing here looking at my sister" said Lance right behind him which caused ted to scream like a little girl. "My god looks Im sorry for stealing your moves in my match and for looking at your sister don't kill me" say's Ted really fast. "Don't worry its cool" say's Lance and leaves in his wrestling gear and Ted just looks at him strangely knowing there are still three other matches left before his.

"This is a your fired match introducing first Johnny Beauregard" say's the Announcer. "And introducing the opponent "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" Says the announcer. They both start in the ring and look to grapple the other. Jack starts an offence knocking Johnny to the floor with a punch then hitting a Curb stomp and going for the pin 1…2.. Kick out Jack goes outside the ring and get's a chair. Jack Set's up the chair around Johnny's neck and going top rope for the wolf cutter but Johnny Punches him off and took of the chair from his neck and smashed it on jack's head.

Then Johnny set's the chair around his waist and hit's a moon Sault with the chair and goes for the pin 1…2 kick out. Johnny goes under the ring and get's a table He try's to put Jack on it but Jack punches him and lock's in a choke hold when Johnny doesn't tap out he goes under the ring. And get's another table and set's it up on the already put on table. Then he put's Johnny on the turn buckle and looks to super plex them through a table but Johnny counters and super plex's both of them out of the ring.

After a while both Get up and Johnny try's to smash Jack's heads on the Ring but Jack counter's and elbows him in the gut and hits an impaler ddt. Then Jack throws Johnny in the ring and grabs a ladder. Then goes in the ring when he try's to hit Johnny with the ladder Johnny ducks and hits a mason Dixon slam. Both just lie motionless in the ring until Johnny gets up and sets up the ladder. Johnny then grabs jack and looks to put him both tables when Jack counters with a knee to the gut he looks left towards the crowd then the right and he hit's a wolf cutter of the ladder through two tables. And jack put's his hand over Johnny 1…2…3 "winner of this match Jack Beauregard and because he lost Johnny is **FIRED** from Twf" say's the announcer. "Oh my god I think Jack just gave Johnny a concussion" said Cody in a panicked voice. "Cody calm down Im atheist its getting annoying with your oh my gods but wow is all I can say for that finish" said Sebastian. Jack just looks down at Johnny and spits in his face.

"This match is for the Tdi and Twf tag team titles introducing first the party animals" says the announcer as Owen, Geoff, and DJ. "Introducing the opponents the rockers" say's the announcer. The match starts with everybody going after somebody else. Owen starts with Trent until Tent whacks him with a guitar and then double DDT's DJ with Tyler. Geoff then looks to the left then the right and try's to get out of the ring but Justin catches him and then Tyler and Justin hit a 3d onto a table that was already set up in the ring.

**Elimination1. Geoff (The party animals)**

Then while they are still looking at Geoff Dj attacked hitting a double clothesline for Justin and Tyler. And then hitting a dominator on Trent then Owen jumps off the top turnbuckle into a splash on Trent. Then DJ get's a table and set's it up Tyler try's to tackle Dj who flips him over and puts him through a table.

**Elimination 2. Tyler (The rockers)**

Then Justin hit's a lightning like punch to the gut of DJ then does the moon walk and hit's a clothesline. Then he try's to help Trent but Owen throws him out of the ring. Then Trent hits a low blow then grabs a table from under the ring and sets it up Trent and Justin looks to go for a three d but Owen counters knocking Trent onto the floor with a punch and then Hitting a world's heaviest slam through a table on Justin.

**Elimination 3. Justin (The rockers)**

When suddenly Tyler comes and Justin throw DJ outside the ring and put him through a table that was pre set outside with a three d.

**DJ and Owen (The party Animals they were eliminated the same way Im too lazy to write it)**

"Winner's of this match and still Tdi and new Twf tag team champions the rockers" say's the announcer.

"The following match is a 3 stages of steel match and it is for the television title introducing fist at 5ft9 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer. He comes out to stand up by Flobots. "And introducing the challenger at 5ft10 and weighing 175 pounds Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer. He comes out with Eva who after going into the ring with Kenny get's out and goes backstage they come out to just close your eyes. "And introducing the opponent at 6ft7 and weighing 375 pounds Matt Awesome" says the announcer he comes out to mike awesome's theme song. "And the television champion at 6 ft11 and weighing 350 pounds Jeff "God of Death" Killington. He comes out walks in to the ring with the title and goes in the ring then they drop the cell and put a lock on the door.

Rojobat quickly using the springboard jumps to the near top of the cell. Jeff is going to catch him when Matt Awesome Power Bombs Jeff in the ring while Rojo bat successfully survives the first round of steel. Then when Matt Awesome looks back he's kicked in the gut fallowed by a Seattle Denter. Then Kenny get's out of the ring as soon as he drops though Rojo Bat attacks him. So in the ring both get up and they start brawling after a while Jeff finally hits in an eye rake and clotheslines him. Then Jeff locks in a choke hold after thinking Matt is out of it he climb's but when he get's up Kenny Strongly Irish whips Rojo against the cell.

Then Matt get's up and goes for an awesome splash but its countered when Jeff puts his knees on his stomach. After that Jeff grab's Matt and Irish whips him onto the ropes and when he comes back he's power slammed by Jeff. When Jeff looks to get him up by the throat Matt hits a low blow dropping him. Then Jeff goes for the win but Jeff get's a steel chair from under the ring and hit it on Matt's back. Then throws him off with a choke slam and when Jeff goes to the top and the lights turn off and they turn on showing lance's revenge smashing Jeff with a sledgehammer in the cranium. Then Matt looks to win when Jeff get's up looks at matt climbing up then looks at the door and tackles it with the sledge hammer lance dropped and breaks the lock and escapes before matt awesome.

Then a roof drops on the cage making it a cell. Jeff quickly double clotheslines both Kenny and Rojo who had already hurt each other. Then Jeff grabs a chair and smashes it on Rojo bat's back. Kenny runs away when he see's Jeff with the chair and goes up the cell. Jeff drops the steel chair and get's the sledge hammer and climbs up. When Jeff gets up he hides the sledge hammer behind his back. Kenny run's at Jeff to get hit by a sledge hammer to the ribs.

Jeff starts punching him to the side of a cell Kenny looks down and gulps when he faces Jeff who has a sinister but playful smile on his face. Jeff grabs him by the throat and looks to choke slam him off the cell. But Kenny saves him by hitting a chair shot at the back of his legs. Drooping all three of them both of them tried to double team him but Jeff strength flips them both over. Then Jeff looks to double choke slam them both off. When the light again turn off and once again Lance Kick's Jeff in the grapefruits and hits him with a sledge hammer in the gut and leaves.

Rojobat tells Kenny something and Kenny agrees and goes back and starts running. Then Kenny runs and locks in a herrucarana and Rojo bat grabs him and smashes him against Jeff who goes flying in the air through the air and through the announce table. Jeff is seen almost motionless. Then Rojo bat stays with Kenny like that and power bombs him of the cell. Then Rojo bat did the biggest oh my god moment in two history he frog splashed Kenny of the cell and went for the pin 1…2…3

Then both Rojo bat and Jeff are put in handcuffs. Jeff starts to get up as Rojo Bat goes up Rojo starts to use the chain to choke Jeff who after a while out powers Rojo Bat and throws him as far as the Chain lets him. Jeff climbs up the cell with a dangling Rojo Bat. When Jeff goes on the top he swings Rojo bat against the cell. And picks up Rojo bat and locks in a choke hold which Rojo counters into a leg lock on the throat. Rojo lets go and try's to get the chair but Jeff weight is a real big problem for him. As Jeff get's up Rojo bat gets the chair and smashes it against Jeff's face and goes for the pin 1…2.. Kick out. Jeff get's up with a sit up which Rojo bat whacks with a chair just to get back up after two more times of the same thing Rojo bat get's really scared.

Rojo bat try's to break the cuffs but the cuffs are too strong. Jeff then gets up and Rojo bat try's to fight back but get's kicked in the gut and get's tomb stoned Jeff goes for the pin 1…2… 99/100 Rojo Kicks out. Jeff can't believe it so he get's up Rojo bat then kicks him in the gut then puts a chair on the floor and ddt's Jeff onto the chair and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Rojo bat can't believe it they both stay on the floor not believing what's happening.

"What in the holy hell is happening this has got to end this should be the main event" say's Cody.

Both Jeff and Rojo both get up and start brawling hitting everything they've got and still not winning. Rojo Bat standing moon saults Jeff which causes a dent on the cage and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Rojo bat try's to hit Jeff with the sledgehammer but Jeff pulls the right hand that the cuffs are locked into causing the sledgehammer to go flying. Then Jeff hits a brutal right hand causing Rojo to bleed from the face 1…2… kick out. Rojo hits Jeff with a chair that was right next to him causing Jeff to bleed.

"This match has got to end these two are risking serious injury" say's Sebastian.

Both get up holding at the other to keep straight but when Rojo falls Jeff falls. After a while they both get up Rojo manages to simply push Jeff to the floor. Rojo bat goes for a standing Frog splash but Jeff get's out of the way. Jeff then does the cut throat taunt and with the last of his power Choke slams Rojobat but the cell spot breaks and Rojo bat falls with Jeff who didn't have enough power to stay up Jeff splashed onto Rojo bat. Jeff was on Rojo Bat so they started the count 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and still Television Champion Jeff "The God of death" Killington". Jeff get's up with his title after like five minutes to the crowds delight he starts to use the ropes to stay up. After like three more minutes Rojo get's up and they shake hands and hug after the biggest match of probably their Careers.

"This was the number one match of Twf history no match will probably ever get as good as this one" says Cody. "You never know we still have our main event plus our superstars only get better and better" says Sebastian.

(Backstage) The rockers are pushing around the heavily injured Asheel din and insulting him along with other's when suddenly they are attacked by Shenlong, Dragon, King Steve, and finally son of Mick Foley John Foley beat up the attacker and run them out then Shenlong get's close to the camera "Get ready Twf because the new world is coming" and he hit's a guillotine on Trent.

This match is for the twf world title and it is a last man standing match introducing first the challenger at 6ft2 and weighing 210 pounds Neo "The king of chaos" raters. He comes out using a skyline which causes the fan's to cheer for him nobody would have expected what would happen next. Introducing the champion your Twf world champion at 6 ft5inches and weighing 240 pounds Lance "The real rated R superstar" Raters. What happens what were many people called awesome and the new riskiest thing? The song rooftops played instead of fake it and the top of then domes roof split into two and lance was literally 100 feet in the air he dropped a rope that was 90 feet long. He then grabbed with one hand and two legs and thrust the title with his injured hand to the crowd. He then went all the way to the arena.

"Well that was dangerous" said Cody. "But looks at the reaction after the last match look at these fans" said Sebastian.

The ref points to both of them and they begin. Lance starts hitting a takedown fallowing up with an arm lock with his uninjured hand. Then Neo breaks out by punching Lance's injured arm twice. Next Neo hit two flying clothesline and when going for a third lance ducked and threw him out of the ring. Lance then runs to the other side of the ring and jumps over the ropes hitting Neo with his elbow to the skull. Lance then get's up and throws Neo into the steel steps then try's to go and smash neo's head but neo ducks and when lance's foot hits the steel hit's his brother with a neck breaker.

"And this match is officially starting to fight the hype of a main event" says Sebastian.

The referee starts the count 1…2…3 Lance get's up. Neo grabs a chair looking to hit Lance but lance ducks and kicks him in the gut and hits another kick using the chair next to the head smashing it. Then Lance try's to smash neo's head against the announce table but neo grabs one of the cameras and smashes it against lance's head. Then he takes off the top part of the table and uses a monitor to choke Lance. After a while he let's lance goes then he throws lance on the Announcer table. Then neo try's to hit a Cyclone DDT but lance counters it into a rated-k the announce table is not broken. The ref starts counting as lance goes top rope.1…2…3…4. Lance the goes for an elbow drop of the top rope through the table but neo was playing possum and get's off as Lance goes through the table.

"Oh my god lance just went through the table in that failure of an all or nothing move" say's Cody.

At a six count lance gets up then they start punching each other through to going inside the crowd. Neo then grabs a guy's drink and throws it at lance's eye. Then neo hit's a DDT onto lance then when Neo picks lance up lance get's a guy who didn't comes chair and smashes it at Neo. Then lance and neo both get back in the ring. Lance hit's a spear when Neo get's in the ring. Lance goes under the ring looking for a weapon while Neo is being counted. Lance get's a table then goes to Sebastian and asks for a match as neo starts getting up at six counts.

"Why did he ask me for a match" says Sebastian to Cody. "Uh I think that's why" replies Cody as he pointed to Lance setting the table on fire.

Lance then looks to power bomb Neo through the table that's on fire but neo hit's a herrucarana and flips Lance through the on fire table. They both get up at the seven counts they both start fighting until they reach the entrance place they both looked up and saw the electric lights saying "God's Choice. They start brawling under the lights when you hear Neo's sledge hammer shot break the weekend arm of Lance who screams in pain looks at the electric lights and uses the ladder to go to the top of the electric lights.

"Oh my god what the hell are they doing up there they could die" say's Cody who was praying for the wrestlers lives. "Ref do something about this" says Sebastian equally scared about it.

They both start punching each other up their when suddenly Neo's eye meet's lances eye and they stop just stare at the other and they set up the ladder on the G on god's choice right over the electrical section 35 feet down. They both start punching each other until finally Lance smashes Neo's head against the ladder top and punched him of the cell and all the way to the floor and boom you can see a body just screaming to the fall luckily the floor was padded but a huge explosion most likely injuring Neo. Then Lance looks to the left then to the right and jumps off 35 feet doing a three flip Rated high. Lance and Neo's backstage people come out with Alexandra crying thinking their dead from the fall. The ref then yells that he has to finish the count.

"Holy hell ref let them go it's obvious they can't get up anymore after that" said Sebastian. Cody goes running to the scene with Sebastian fallowing. At the seven count both of them use something to try just try to get up obviously falling at the nine count neo and lance are both using the corner to get up on their knees Neo falls but lance out of desperation jumps up to the air and lands on his feet and falls to the floor the ref say's the ten-1 count giving Lance the victory. "Winner of this match and still Twf world champion Lance "The best of the best" Raters" says the announcer out of amazement of lance. While Lance is lying on the stretcher he does the iconic lift's his broken hand up with the title thus marking the night's Grand Finally.

Before anybody put's up the big fall comment this web sites called Fan**Fiction**. Anyways I still like reviews people and I don't want to set up the review system anyway's it's time to work on TPHS


	17. Week 9

Twf world champion – Lance "the real rated r superstar" Raters

Hardcore champion- Suicide

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington

Twf tag team championship- Justin Price and Tyler Stone the Rockers

Tdi championship – Trent Towers

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

I do not own total drama island or wwe or any other wrestling league for that matter or television show.

The lights go up and the Announcers start speaking about what happened at God's Choice.

"Please Welcome your general manager and Owner if Twf Chris MacLean" say's the announcer. Chris comes out with the Twf title for some odd reason. "If you saw God's Choice you saw that Neo broke Lance's arm and with the drop he has tons of more injuries so the title belt was stripped of him" said Chris. Then when Chris looks to continue back to Tennessee plays and Justin goes out. "So as I'm the number one contender the title is given to me if Im correct that was the prize for my match" said Justin. "True you are the number one contender so in two week's you will be in the main event of Devil's Playground in an elimination chamber and this is the second superstar in it" said Chris.

When new divide starts playing and out comes Neo Raters he goes in the ring with a guilty expression. "At God's Choice I broke my brother's hand and for that Im sorry I was jealous but I promise you that gold will be mine" said Neo. When suddenly not listening plays and out comes ted with lance and Neo's sister Alexandra he does the whole help with the rope thing. "Whoa whoa whoa who do you think you are neo you broke Lance's arm and lost the match and you are sorry that's a load of bull crap now I want in" said Ted. "You will get you're shot along with 7 others as their will be four matches for the last four spots" said Chris going away.

"This match is for a spot in the elimination chamber introducing first at 6 ft 0 and weighing 205 pounds accompanied by Courtney Duncan Parks" say's the announcer. "And introducing the opponent at 6 ft0 and weighing 195 pounds the Tdi champion Trent Tower's" The match started with Duncan quickly throwing Trent down with a quick Suplex. Then Duncan looks from left to right and goes for a five knuckle shuffle but Trent moves out of the way and then smashes Duncan's head on the top turn buckle and lock's in a huge side arm wrench. Duncan got out with two punches two Trent's head and then flipping him over then locking in a chin lock.

Duncan then fallowed up throwing Trent out of the ring then Duncan smashed his head against the announce table. At a three count Trent counters and tries to go for a body slam but Duncan moves out of the way and hit's a reverse spinning power bomb. Then at a six count Duncan hit's an Emerald Driver and goes in the ring and Trent is counted out. "Winner of this match by count out and the third participant of the elimination Chamber Match" says the announcer.

"Please welcome your women's champion Courtney Washington" say's the referee. "As you saw at God's Choice I defended my title and won the match to still be your women's Champion. When suddenly Chris is shown on a big screen. "Well I had a raffle for who would choose the next women championship match and the winner was a guy called Diva Watcher this is going to be outrageous" say's Chris. The next guy shown had a huge beard and was reading a playboy book. Courtney was instantly pissed "Okay for the match I want the mad chick in the ring and the person that lost against her that other person that helped angry win and the Goth plus that other Girl that was beat up by Angry in a bra and panties elimination match" said Diva Watcher. "Well you heard it Courtney it will be you vs. a bunch of other people in a bra and panties match also you got a match.

Then Radar played and the former woman's champion Holly went to the ring. The match started with Courtney throwing Holly to the floor and punched her in the face. Then Courtney grabbed the chair set it up and hit the backbreaker disqualifying her and then neck breaker onto the chair. "Winner of this match by disqualification Holly Kingston" said the announcer. Courtney then ripped of her shirt and holly went running before anybody could see.

(Backstage) You see Jeff and…Rojo Bat getting ready to team up.

"Introducing first the team of Jeff "The god of Death" Killington and Rojobat" said the announcer. "And introducing their opponent Jake Lamington and Josh Matthews" Josh is the average wrestler purple tights' and Jake is a small guy wearing black shorts. The match starts with Rojo Bat and Josh in the ring. Rojo quickly punches him in the gut and hit's a ddt. Rojo tags in Jeff who quickly boot's Jake out of the ring. Then Jeff hit's an elbow to Josh's stomach and tag's in Rojo bat as Josh tags in Jake.

Rojo bat looks to tackle Jake but he ducks and hit's a punch to the head a kick to the stomach and a neck breaker . Jake tag's in Josh and they hit a double suplex 1…2 kick out. Josh goes to the top rope to the side of Jeff and starts trash talking. Jeff just looks at him like he's an idiot and throws him off the top rope onto the floor get's tagged in by Rojo. Jeff looks to go for a choke slam but Jake try's to stop him he get's caught then Josh get caught and it's a double choke slam. Jeff then goes for a pin 1…2…3." Winners of this match Rojo bat and Jeff". Jeff then get's a mic

"I am still your television champion after the most brutal match ever invented and I am the most dominant superstar on this roster" say's Jeff. Rojo Bat get's his own mic but he's caught by the neck and chokeslamed. "Like I said I am the most dominant superstar on this roster and if anybody thinks their better they should get out hear and say sorry to me the god of death" said Jeff. When suddenly out came mammoth "You think your dominant because your large well new flash your 6ft11 Im 7ft2 you 350 pounds Im 375pounds and if it weren't that I have a match to get in the elimination chamber I would take away that little title of yours" said Mammoth. Then they had a stare off.

This match is for a spot in the elimination chamber match introducing first accompanied by Eva Kenny "The high riser" Dentons. He comes out excited thinking he might have a shot for the world title. "And introducing his opponent "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" says the announcer. The match starts with Jack quickly hitting a clothesline then he looks to go for an impaler DDT but Kenny counter's with two elbow to the head then he kicks Jack in the stomach and looks for the Seattle Denter but Jack counter's twisting Kenny's hand and hitting a hard clothesline. Then jack locked in a sleeper hold after a while Jack threw Kenny to the floor and went to a mount position and started punching him in the face in one Kenny dodged and hit a violent head but.

Then Kenny went for an Irish whip which was countered into another Irish whip in to the corner hard. Then Jack looked to go for shoulder smash to the turnbuckle when Kenny moved causing Jack to smash hard against the steel ring post. Then Kenny hit a neck breaker and went top rope to for the flying needle point but jack moved out of the way. Jack then put him on the top rope and looked for the wolf cutter but Kenny knocked him off.

Kenny waited for Jack to get up and hit a spinning elbow of the top rope to Jack's skull. Then Kenny went for a kill switch but it was countered and jack locked in another Sleeper hold. Kenny was looking lifeless in the ring and the referee did the arm fall thing after the second Kenny came back to life. Kenny grabbed the ropes and when Jack let go kicked Jack in the gut and hit a DDT. Then Kenny went for another flying needle point but jack put his knees up and Kenny smashed onto the knees. Then when Jack went for a standing Impaler DDT Eva started talking to the ref arguing when Kenny took the advantage with a roll up 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and fourth participant of the elimination chamber match Kenny "The high riser" Dentons" said the announcer. After the match Jack looked to attack Kenny but Kenny ducked under a clothes line and hit a kill switch.

"Please welcome the rockers" said the announcer. "After what happened at god's Choice the whole world knows it we destroyed them and we proved why the rocker's Rock. When suddenly the song new day plays and out comes new world. "Well rocker's you guys can't beat the new world but so you don't whine we will give you a challenge you find another partner and at Devils playground it will be the rocker's plus a gay (No offense to gay's) vs. New world in a four on four elimination match. Then new world left.

"This match is to qualify for the elimination chamber match introducing first Matt Awesome" said the referee. "And introducing his opponent Asheel Din" said the announcer as he saw the card he had a what the hell look. Asheel came to the ring in utter silence and then the match started Asheel jumped at him but he was caught and matt hit an awesome bomb and went for the pin 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and fifth participant of the chamber match Matt Awesome" said the announcer and thus Asheel was taken out of the building.

(Backstage Chris's office) "Wait a second you can't be serious Mammoths a freaking monster for god sake Chris" said Ted. "You're the one who wanted to be in the match now you have to take it.

"This match is for the hardcore championship introducing first the challenger Mad Chad" said the announcer. "And introducing the champion Suicide" said the announcer. Mad Chad quickly went for the offensive punching Suicide in the face then hitting a STO. Then mad Chad locked in a leg lock. After a while suicide got out and irished whipped him out of the ring. Then suicide went for another Irish whip to the steel steps but it was countered into another one to the hard steel steps.

Then mad Chad threw him into the ring and fallowed by throwing a chair and the steel steps in the ring. Mad Chad then put Suicide on the steps and went top rope going for a splash but Suicide got out of the way. Then suicide went for the solution but Mad Chad countered and hit a pendulum on the chair and went for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new hardcore champion Mad Chad" said the announcer.

"This match is for the last spot in the elimination chamber match introducing first "the god of war" Mammoth" said the announcer. "And the opponent accompanied by Alexandra Raters Ted "the golden man" Estes. Ted looks at Mammoth and walks slightly away before elbowing him in the skull and following up with a barrage of punches until Mammoth threw him away. Ted then went running at him but just got a boot to the skull in return. Then mammoth got ted up and hit a hard trio of suplexes then he locked in an abominable stretch.

After a while ted grabbed the ropes when Mammoth let the hold go Ted hit a hard kick to the gut then an uppercut and finished with a leg drop. Them he grabbed mammoths head and put it on the ropes and started to choke him the referee started counting 1…2…3…4 and Ted let go then Ted picked him up with help from the ropes. Ted went for a broken dream but Mammoth was too heavy and countered with a crucifix power bomb rattling ted head hitting hard on the mat. 1…2… and Alexandra put teds leg on the ropes.

Mammoth was back to dominating after a hard body slam then he went top rope Alexandra pushed him off and Mammoth hit hard on the mat. Ted got up first and locked in a side arm lock. Mammoth over powered Ted and flipped him over. Then ted was sent a brutal kick to the ribs fallowed by Mammoth going for a stampede but Ted moved out of the way and hit a round house kick to the refs head by accident. Then Ted looked to be getting a choke slam but the light turned of and Jeff hit Mammoth in the stomach with a chair and fallowed up with a choke slam.

Ted then saw this and went for the pin just to notice that the Ref was on the floor. Ted then awoke him again and when he looked back boom a huge boot to the skull 1…2… kick out. Then Mammoth once again looked for a choke slam but in mid air Ted countered to a TVE and went for the pin 1…2…3 winner of this match sixth and final participant of the elimination chamber Ted "The golden man" Estes.

* * *

Not the best chapter i've ever wrriten but i think that it was okay so review Champ is still here (John Cena reference)


	18. Week 10

Twf world champion – Vacant

Hardcore champion- Mad Chad

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington

Twf tag team championship- Justin Price and Tyler Stone the Rockers

Tdi championship – Trent Towers part of the rocker's

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

I do not owe wwe or TDI

For Asheel: The reason your guy was fired was because I thought you weren't reading the other three are so it was your time to go. And because of fan putting originality to his idea that anybody from this story cannot go to his fic so yeah Asheels Twf carrier is officially over (I was going to put him back in like half way through the fic)

FOR JC: That was actually my original idea but ideas change as Jeff is already a champion.

The pyro goes of as the show goes on the air. Hello and welcome to Twf: Total Wrestling federation. "Were here tonight with a huge main event it will be Ted teaming with Neo and Matt against the team of Kenny Dentons, Duncan, and Justin in an explosive main event" said Cody. "Don't forget the rocker have found their partner and are ready to tell the world who they chose" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the Twf television championship introducing first at 296 pounds Owen" said the announcer. "And introducing the Twf television champion Jeff "The god of death" Killington. The match started with both of them in a power struggle but Jeff slipped in a head lock. Owen got out and went for a world's heaviest slam but Jeff countered with two elbows to the skull and a strong punch to the head. Then he ran to the ropes and hit a clothesline dropping Owen. Then Jeff hit a hard elbow to the skull and locked in a choke hold. Then Jeff lifted up the huge Owen and threw him out of the ring. Then Jeff slammed Owen's head onto the steel steps and then the ring post at a six count then he put Owen in the ring.

Jeff fallowed up and locked in a triangle choke. Jeff let the hold go and did the throat slit thing taunt with his thumb. When Owen got up Jeff went for a choke slam but Owen countered by kicking Jeff in the gut hard and throwing him against the Turnbuckle. Then Owen rammed into Jeff full and Owen threw Jeff on the floor and went to the top rope. Then Owen hit a splash plunge and 1…2.. Kick out. Owen goes for another splash plunge but Jeff moves out of the way. Then Jeff goes for a running clothesline but Owen counters with a kick to the gut and hits own standing clothesline. Owen then threw Jeff out of the ring and fallowed up with a top rope splash plunge.

Owen then tried to throw Jeff in the ring but Jeff was resilient and would hold onto things. Finally Owen put Jeff in the ring and went for a pin 1…2… kick out. Then Jeff hit a huge uppercut to Owen's jaw and fallowed up with a hard clothesline. Jeff then hit a hard leg drop to Owen's jaw. Owen got up and started a fist fight with Jeff whom Jeff won with a powerful knee to the stomach and a suplex. Then Jeff once again did the throat slit taunt and chokeslamed Owen to the floor and went for the pin 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and still Twf television champion Jeff "the god of death" Killington" said the announcer. Jeff got up with his belt when Mammoth went to the ring.

Jeff got a mic "What are you doing here" said Jeff. "Nothing but I talked with Chris and at Devils Playground it's going to be "The god of war" Mammoth vs. Jeff "The god of death Killington In a falls count anywhere match for the television title" said Mammoth. Jeff just looked at mammoth and kicked him in the gut then hit him with the belt.

"Did you know that Jeff has never lost a match Cody other then a draw he's never lost in the match where his team was never pinned to lose the title" says Sebastian. "No but Im not surprised I mean look at him" said Sebastian

(Backstage) We see the rockers and a mysterious shadow to the left. "So we will reveal you as our partner after the next match" said Trent.

"Introducing first the team of Jake Lamington and Josh Matthews" says the announcer. "And introducing their opponent's Dragon and John Foley" says the announcer. Dragon and Josh start the match and Josh try's to slap Dragon but he's caught and thrown to the floor. Then dragon hit's a couple of hard punches to the jaw. Dragon then tags in John who quickly hit's a double clothesline with Dragon. Jake tried to interfere but he's kicked in the gut by dragon and get's hit by a DKO. Then John decides to end the match and hits a double armed DDT and goes for the pin 1…2…3. "Winner's of this match Dragon and John Foley the new world" says the announcer. "What an impressive debut for John and Dragon with that win for the new world" say's Cody.

When Dragon and John are partying they are attacked by the rockers when King Steve and Shenlong try to save them Steve is hit by a rock cutter (The Dudley's finisher). And Trent hit's Shenlong with a belt then get's a mic. "Now to present are partner the original rocker the heart break kid HBK Shawn Michaels" says Trent. The song sexy boy plays and out comes Shawn. Before he can speak Shenlong is getting up so he tunes up the band and hits Shenlong with sweet chin music. "I've been called gay before but I don't like it" said Shawn Michaels. Referring to the with a gay comment. After that Shawn and the rocker's hit their finishers on the other three members of new world. "At demons Playground it will be a once in a life time event Shawn Michaels of the old rockers will unite with the new rockers and will defeat the new world" say's Trent as they party in the ring.

(Parking lot) Asheel dins final fare well with the company as he walks being sent away for treason to another show. When Asheel is walking out a masked man attacks him from behind. Then hits him with a hard DDT onto the pavement and steals Asheels car just to ram it into a wall and jumping out then the masked man leaves.

(Chris's Office) Chris just saw what happened and calls the security about it.

"Introducing first Rojo Bat" say's the announcer. "And introducing the opponent the great Magini". The match starts with Rojo bat quickly starting the match with a couple of right hand's then hitting a snap mare chin lock combo. After a while Magini gets out and hits a flurry of left and right hands then try's to lock in the Magini twist Rojo Bat counter's with a small package 1…2.. Kick out. Magini then goes for an elbow which is countered and thrown to the floor. Then Rojo bat applies a one leg Boston Crab and after a while lets it go. Rojo Bat then goes top rope but Magini punches him in the gut. And looks for a superphlex but Rojo hit a hard punch to the head and fallows up with a ddt from the turn buckle 1…2.. Kick out.

Rojo Bat goes top rope for a Frog Splash but Magini get's out of the way. Magini goes for the pin 1…2 kick out. Magini locks in a Magini twist and after a while when Rojo Bat is about to tap he makes it to the ropes. Magini then goes for a flying clothesline but Rojo Bat ducks under it and throws him to the turnbuckle then hit's a Rojo Demise and goes for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Rojo Bat" say's the announcer. After that he's hit by a hard clothesline to the back from Jack Beauregard and a standing Impaler DDT. "I don't know where an American like you act's like a stupid Mexican well The American Wolf won't have it so Im challenging you to a match at Devil's Playground a no holds barred match" Says Jack.

"This match is for the hardcore championship introducing first the challenger Suicide" says the announcer. "And the champion Mad Chad" say's the announcer. The match is about to start when they are both attacked by Chester the match is called a double default. "How does Chris dare not to give me a match two week's in a row well at Demon's Playground it will be a triple threat for the hardcore title and it's in a steel cage. Then he hit's a face print on Suicide and a maximum impact on Mad Chad.

(Backstage) Chris is still trying to find the masked man all that he found was the mask in the basement.

"Introducing first the team accompanied by Eva of Duncan Parks, Justin Wyatt, and Kenny Dentons" say's the announcer. "And introducing the opponent's accompanied by Alexandra Ted Estes, Neo Raters, and Matt Awesome" say's the announcer. Matt and Duncan start it out and they immediately start brawling when Duncan get's the upper hand and hit's a kick to the gut and goes for the Emerald Driver. Duncan falls from the weight of matt head first and matt throws him to his corner and tags in Neo. Matt grabs him and Neo kicks Duncan hard in the gut and hits a ddt. Then he goes for the pin 1... Kick out. Neo goes for a forearm but Duncan grabs his hand and hits an arm twist flipping him to the floor and hit's him with a knee to the arm.

Then Duncan tags in Justin who kicks Neo in the gut and goes for a gut wrench power bomb but in mid air it countered to a herrucarana 1… kick out. Neo then tags in Ted and they do a double drop kick on Justin. Ted quickly Irish whips him and when he comes back hits a power slam 1…2 kick out. Ted points to the crowd then to him self and gets ready for a Tve which Justin counters into a neck breaker and tags In Kenny. Kenny quickly tries to go for the Seattle Denter but it's countered into a clotheline. Ted then throws Kenny onto the turn buckle and tags in Matt who quickly starts stomping and punching on him on the turnbuckle with the referee counting.

The referee tells him to stop so he walks back Neo and Ted hit double kicks to the temple. Matt then get's Kenny up to knock him down with a head lock takedown. Then he locks in a choke hold which he presses on until Kenny grabs the ropes. Matt then tags in Neo who quickly locks in a head lock. Kenny try's to throw him onto the ropes but Neo counters and hits a hard knee to the head. Then he goes for a cyclone DDT which is countered into DDT. When they both get up Neo looks to punch Kenny but it's countered into a kick and a Seattle Denter. Kenny try's to crawl to the tag as neo tags in Ted. Kenny manages to tag in Duncan who quickly charges with a hard punch to ted knocking him to the floor then he knocks down both the others and hits an Emerald Driver on Ted.

Before he can pin though he's attacked by Neo and thrown towards the turnbuckle. Where Kenny tags himself in and Justin spears Matt. Then he's attacked by neo and their both sent to the outside. Then Kenny hit's a rise against the odds (Starship Pain-split legged corkscrew moonsault) on ted and goes for a pin 1…2…3 "Winners of this match Justin Wyatt, Duncan Parks, and Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons. After the match Matt hit's a hard awesome bomb on Kenny then he is hit by a spear from Justin. Who is hit by a max aero dynamics from neo and then fallowing up comes Ted with a Tve.

* * *

This chapter was sort of bad but I liked it

Devil's Playground Match Card

Twf Championship match- Neo vs. Matt vs. Duncan vs. Justin vs. Kenny vs. Ted in elimination chamber match.

Four on four elimination match- New World vs. The Rockers

Hardcore Championship-Suicide vs. Mad Chad vs. Chester Munroe in a steel cage match.

Women's Championship- Courtney vs. Tiffany vs. Holly vs. Heather vs. Gwen in a bra and panties match.

Television championship match Clash of the god's- "The god of War" Mammoth vs. Jeff "The God of Death" Killington in a falls count anywhere match.

Singles Match- Jack Beauregard vs. Rojo Bat no holds barred

Fact's I read somewhere that that if you aren't pinned tapped or disqualified it doesn't count as a loss on your part Champ is still here.


	19. Devil's Playground

**Demon's Playground**

Twf world champion – Vacant

Hardcore champion- Mad Chad

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington

Twf tag team championship- Justin Price and Tyler Stone the Rockers

Tdi championship – Trent Towers part of the rocker's

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

I do not owe wwe or TDI

(Neo's Comments) "I almost won the championship last time to be exact Im the reason this elimination chamber is happening all the others are great competitors but at the end of the line Im the best" said Neo

"We are live in New York, New York now let's thank shinedown for giving us our theme song Sound of Madness review our match card" say's Cody.

Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid. . .  
Watch your back!!

Oh my, here we go...

Another lose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell.  
You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
you're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that crying to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight...

When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

Our first match will show Jack Beauregard going in battle against Rojo Bat. Jack has proven that he will do anything for a win and does not take losing an example his brother Johnny we see Jack Pulling all the stops and getting the win say's Sebastian.

"The second fight is between is a Steal Cage triple threat. Suicide wants his title back, Mad Chad wants to keep his first gold which he won in his first win and Chester is tenacious we say Chester will manage this time" said Cody.

"The third Fight we will se the clash of the god's War vs. Death. Killington ahs managed to defend his title against Rojo bat and Matt Awesome twice each and defeated Kenny, and Owen to retain his title. We believe that Death will manage to prove that it is fiercer then War" says Sebastian

"The fourth Fight will personally be my Favorite five divas and a whole let of little clothes Gwen to win" say's Cody. "That his love decision I believe that Courtney will win" says Sebastian.

"The fifth will be New World vs. The Rockers we believe the experience of Shawn Michaels will help The Rockers to the win" say's Sebastian.

"The Main Event will be an elimination chamber match six superstars but at the end of the line only one can be champion we go with former Twf world champion Justin to pull of the win" say's Sebastian.

"Introducing first at 225 pounds and five ft 9 Rojo Bat" say's the announcer as he comes out to stand up by Flo bots. "And the opponent at 175 pounds and 6 ft1 "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" say's the announcer. Jack quickly hit a shoulder block and a couple of punches to the skull. Then he threw him against the turnbuckle and hit a hard clothesline dropping Rojo to the floor. Then he threw him out of the ring and fallowed up throwing him against the safety barrier then he got a chair from under the ring. And he went to swing at Rojo but Rojo got out of the way and hit a drop kick knocking Jack to the floor. Rojo then grabbed the chair and hit Jack square in the face and threw him in the ring and went for a frog splash but Jack got out of the way.

Jack the waited for Rojo to get up and kicked him in the back as hard as he could then going for a one armed bulldog which Rojo countered by throwing him to the ropes but Jack countered the counter with a hard shoulder block. Then Jack waited for Rojo to get up and hit a hard impaler DDT and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Jack went under the ring and found a ladder and set it up in a corner and threw Rojo on it then when he went for a spear on the ladder Rojo bat got out of the way. When Jack went the other way Rojo hit him with the chair and went for a pin 1…2 kick out. When Rojo bat got up he grabbed the ladder and threw it out of the ring.

When he looked back he was hit by a hard shoulder block knocking him out of the ring onto the ladder. Then Jack grabbed the ladder and hit Rojo repeatedly with it. The he threw him in the ring and went for a wolf stomp but Rojo hit a low blow out of desperation and kicked Jack out of the ring. Rojo bat then walked in between the ropes and did a moon sault. Rojo bat then went and grabbed the ladder and put Jack on it then he grabbed another ladder and put it over jack and went to the top rope. Then he did a frog splash and you could here both of them start screaming. After a while Rojo got up and grabbed one of the ladders threw it in the ring and grabbed a sledge hammer and fallowed in the ring.

Jack the got up and went to the announcer's and grabbed something. When Rojo bat got in the rig he tried to use the sledge hammer but his arm was caught and Jack threw him against the turnbuckle the revealed that he had a pair of handcuffs which he locked in on Rojo and went and grabbed a mic. "This is all you deserve betraying America for the dirt that is what you are" says jack and used the sledge hammer hitting him in the ribs and head. "Now tell the world no tell America you're sorry for deserting us" said Jack. "I'm sorry America for having to have a guy like him to represent you" said Rojo and spit on jack.

Jack then hit him with the sledge hammer in the gut and set up the ladder then went up and got the mic. "I'm going to enjoy this" said Jack then he threw it at Rojo. He grabbed the hammer and put it in reverse. Rojo bat was trying to do everything to get out pulling and even screaming for help. When Jack jumped Rojo's calls were heard and a guy's hand with a pair of pliers' got out from under the ring. When Jack was about to hit a right hand from Rojo threw the hammer out of his hands. Then Rojo hit Rojo Demise and went for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Rojo Bat" said the announcer. When he was partying on his win his savior came out revealing the masked man who kicked him in the injured gut and hit a ddt. Then he left the ring through the crowd.

(Kenny Denton's Comments) "I'm expected as the underdog in this match Im not the biggest Im not the strongest Im not even the fastest but I am doing what I love and that's going to get me to pull through for this match and win the gold"

"The following match is for the hardcore championship and it is a steel cage triple threat introducing first the challenger at 235 pounds and 6 feet tall Chester Munroe" said the announcer. "And the challenger at 6 foot five and weighing 255 pounds Suicide" said the announcer. "And introducing the hardcore champion at 270 pounds and 6 ft 3 "The Sicko from Indy" Mad Chad" said the announcer. The match started with mad Chad hitting a hard clothesline to Suicide before being hit by a clothesline from Chester. Then Suicide hit a hard series of punches to the jaw of Chester finishing with a hard dropkick. Only to then be thrown into the steel by Mad Chad head first. Then Mad Chad started to climb the steel but Chester grabbed him by the pants and threw him in the ring and went for the pin 1… kick out.

Then Suicide hit a neck breaker and then locked in a chin lock. After a while Chad got up and hit a kick to the back of Suicides skull then he hit a ddt and went for the pin 1…2. Chester throws Mad Chad off of suicide. Then Chester hit's a maximum impact on Mad Chad and went for the pin 1…2… Suicide saved Mad Chad grabbing the ref's hand before ha can finish the count. Then suicide went for the Solution on Chester but it was countered with to elbows to the skull and a knee to the gut. Chester then ran back but Mad Chad hit a hard kick hitting him towards the steel then he grabbed his head and threw him onto the steel head first.

Then Mad Chad went for the pendulum but it was countered into a kick to the gut and the solution just to be blasted by a hard Face Print and then Chester fallowed up with a maximum impact and tried to escape the cage. But Mad Chad got up grabbed him by the neck and hit a pendulum off the top of the cell. Suicide tries to escape as Mad Chad goes for the pin 1… Suicide is at the top of the cell 2… suicide jumps 3 suicide hit's after the pin "Winner of this match and still hardcore champion Mad Chad"

(Matt Awesome's Comments) "I'm the biggest superstar in the match anyway's that title should only belong to the awesome one" say's Matt Awesome.

"This match is for the television championship and it is a falls count anywhere match introducing first the challenger at 375 pounds and 7 ft 2 "The God Of War" Mammoth" say's the announcer as he comes out to I stand alone by God Sin. "And introducing the Television Champion at 7 ft tall and 350 pounds Jeff "The God of Death" Killington. The match start's with Jeff quickly hitting a nasty fore arm and then a group of punches on the right side of mammoth's skull. Then he quickly grabbed Mammoth by the leg and locked in a side leg lock,. After a while Jeff went outside the ring to look for a weapon when Mammoth got up and did a baseball slide knocking Jeff against the announce table.

Then Mammoth hit a hard right hand on Jeff's Skull then Jeff kicked mammoth in the gut and Irish whipped him against the steel steps. Then he took apart the announcing table grabbed the wire's of the machines and started to choke Mammoth with them then he threw him head first into the announce table. Then he grabbed a chair and put it around mammoth's throat then he went top turn buckle in an attempt to do a jumping stomp on Mammoths head but Mammoth moved out of the way causing Jeff to injure his leg writhing in pain on the floor as mammoth went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Mammoth then picked up Jeff only to be hit by a hard punch to the skull then they both started fighting up the entrance ramp.

Finally Mammoth got the upper hand after a hard kick to the stomach. Then Mammoth went for a running spear but Jeff punched him in the gut horizontally and grabbed his head and threw him into a corner backstage. Jeff started to go for the offensive when Mammoth grabbed a computer monitor and smashed it against Jeff's Head. Then mammoth jumped on top of a desk and hit a splash going for the pin 1…2. Kick out. Jeff then got up and smashed Mammoth in the head with a mop. Then Mammoth get a gun out of one of the desks and Jeff ran for his life. Mammoth was their and accidently trying to intimidate Jeff pulled the trigger and nothing happened one nothing happened 2 nothing happened 3 Jeff speared Mammoth though the door.

They started brawling on the street when a car hit both of them and they started brawling on the wind shield. The car crashed but luckily both Jeff and Mammoth had rolled of the car. Jeff then hijacked a car and tried to run over mammoth but Mammoth got out of the way. Mammoth then smashed him on the floor and they went in to a super market. They started brawling and finally Jeff chokeslamed Mammoth against a row of cereal boxes. Jeff then went and climbed a shelf he then jumped to the sky and hit hard when Mammoth moved. Mammoth went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Then they were literally thrown out of the store by let's just say they can hold two 7 foot tall giant's. So stamina finally catches up to both of them as they start a fist fight. Mammoth drops Jeff with a hard elbow and leg drop.

Mammoth throws Jeff into a bar and then hit's a hard spear breaking a table. Mammoth goes for a pin 1…2… kick out. Jeff then throws mammoth into the top bench and slides him down a bunch of bears. Jeff then smashes a wooden chair at Mammoth's head and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Jeff then threw a bottle of whiskey at Mammoth who ducked and it hit a mob

Members in the back. Jeff was rushed by a couple members' one he threw to the floor he booted one in the skull and he double choke slammed two members. The mammoth grabbed him by the neck as Jeff grabbed him. Mammoth was slowly losing air when he was saved by one of the mob members who chopped his hand away from Mammoth's throat. Then mammoth lifted him up everybody had their head's up when the masked man hit a chair shot at the back of Mammoths knee. Mammoth fell with 350 pounds on him and when Jeff got up he was blasted by the chair and his head fell on mammoth 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still television champion Jeff "The God of Death" Killington.

(Ted Estes comments) "My mentor was a two twf world champion and two time hardcore champion Im the most obvious person to win look at the competition" said Ted

"The fallowing match is a bra and panties battle royal for the women's champion introducing first Gwen" said the announcer she came out in her normal attire. "And introducing the challenger heather" said the ref she came it in once again normal attire. "And introducing the challenger tiffany" say's the announcer she comes out in short's and a long blue shirt. "And introducing the challenger Holly Kingston" said the referee. "And introducing the champion Courtney Washington" say's the referee. The match starts with Courtney going for holly with Tiffany and Heather and Gwen brawling. The first person to lose a piece of clothes was holly from the combined assault of Courtney and tiffany lost her tank top and revealed a blue bra. Tiffany was trying to cover up when Courtney went for the pants but Tiffany hit her with a hard DDT onto the floor.

Then Gwen and heather were still brawling as Gwen was going for a Goth driver but Heather countered locking in an arm lock. Gwen countered with a couple punches in the face causing Heather to lean on the ropes. Then Gwen went for a clothesline but Heather threw her in the air and grabbed her skirt causing Gwen to slip out showing the underwear that was shown in who can you trust and out of the ring. Then heather quickly clotheslines tiffany to the floor and rips off her top revealing a black bikini Tiffany doesn't seem to notice or care and uses a monkey flip to rip of heather's top revealing a pink bra. By then Gwen comes back and takes off Heather's pants revealing a pink thong.

**First Elimination- Heather**

Then Heather was mad and decided to rip of Gwen's shirt revealing a purple bra with a skull to the left side and then threw her to the floor and hit a hard flash kick to Gwen's head.

**Second Elimination-Gwen**

Then their were three Courtney was in the lead with still having everything and Tiffany had revealed a blue bra and tiffany had a black bikini top. Tiffany then went for a holly-caust on Tiffany and Courtney took advantage and saved tiffany hitting holly with a hard Courts Reaping. Tiffany took advantage and quickly jumped and pulled of Courtney's shirt throwing it into the crowd. Then Holly take's advantage and pulls of Tiffany's short's revealing a black bikini bottom.

**Third Elimination-Tiffany**

Courtney then takes the ultimate advantage grabbing a chair and smashing it against the back of Holly's head. Then Courtney rip's of one of the sides of the chair and slashed in at Holly's shorts ripping the pant's and part of the panties and she runs under the ring. "Winner of this match and still women's champion Courtney "Princess" Washington" say's the announcer. After a while one of the intern's gives Holly new clothes as Courtney is gloating her victory. Holly leaves with a red face from the embarrassment and anger.

**Fourth Elimination- Holly Kingston**

**Winner of the match- Courtney "Princess" Washington (Still Women's Champion)**

(Duncan Parks comments) "I'm a hardened criminal escapist and Im stuck in a some 50 ton structure I've always been the best I made former world champion Justin tap and I would be happy to do it again" said Duncan

"The fallowing match is a four on four elimination match introducing first they are the tag team and TDI champion's The Rockers" say's the announcer. They come out to I wanna rock by Twisted sister. "And the opponent's The New World" say's the announcer they come out to New Day. The match start's with Dragon and Trent starting it off Trent quickly takes control with a STO and lock's in a Boston crab. Trent then grabbed him up and Irish whipped him into his team's turnbuckle. Then he tagged in Tyler and they hit a double gut kick. Tyler then Irish whipped him and hit a hard clothesline and went for the pin 1… kick out. Tyler then went for a suplex but Dragon moved out of the way behind Tyler and hit a hard German suplex.

Tyler was next to his team's corner and Justin tagged himself in as Dragon tagged in John. John and Justin quickly got into a fist fight which Justin one with a quick knee to the gut and a falling neck breaker then went for a pin 1… kick out. Justin then tagged in Trent who started putting tons of pressure on his leg with an inverted leg lock. Then Trent grabbed John by the leg who tagged in Shawn who hit a hard elbow drop on John's back and tagged in Tyler. Tyler then grabbed John's head picked him up and hit a t-bone suplex. Then he went for a top rope moon Sault but John moved out of the way. John tagged in King Steve as Tyler tagged in Justin. Steve ran towards Justin who grabbed him by the leg's and sent him to the air Tyler knowing his cue and hit a rock cutter on the ropes. King Steve started flipping and looking like he was having a seizure then went for a pin 1…2…3.

**Elimination 1- King Steve (New World)**

Then Shenlong came in taking the momentum with a hard drop kick. Then Shenlong used the ropes to hit a clothesline and then a standing moon Sault 1…2 Trent hit's a hard knee to Shenlong's head. Then Justin tagged in Shawn Michaels who quickly hit a hard elbow and picked up Shenlong to hit him with a couple of chops to the chest. Then Shawn Michaels locked in an inverted figure four leg lock. Shenlong starts crawling to the ropes finally making it after a minute or so in the hold. Shenlong hit's an enzugeri head kick. Then Shenlong tagged in dragon that like Steve made the mistake of running and smashed into sweet chin music from Shawn Michaels and went for the pin 1…2…3

**Elimination 2- Dragon (New World)**

Then John quickly came in hitting a hard punch to the skull of Shawn and looked to continue when Shawn hit an eye rake. Shawn then tagged in Justin who tagged in Tyler and they went for a rock cutter but when Justin picked him up John hit a herrucarana at the back Tyler. Then he Irish whipped Tyler into his turn buckle and hit a double DDT with Shenlong. Shenlong quickly continued pushing Tyler into Justin, Trent, and Shawn. Then Shenlong tagged in John and he hit a guillotine and John hit a 450 splash on Tyler 1…2…3

**Elimination 3- Tyler (The Rocker's)**

Then Comes out Justin who goes for a faceless which is countered with a clubbing punch to the back of the knee. Then John tag's in Shenlong who quickly hit's a kick to the knee and an enzugeri head kick and goes for the pin 1…2. Kick out. Justin then hit's a triple of right hands and a hard kick to the gut and a falling neck breaker. Then Justin tag's in Trent and he goes for a musical notes but it's countered into an ankle lock Trent tag's in Justin which Justin then goes for a faceless but Shenlong get's out of the way. Shenlong then tag's in John and they hit double DDT. When Justin get's up he's hit by a hard double arm DDT and goes for the pin 1…2…3

**Elimination 4- Justin (The Rocker's)**

Trent started running just to be incapacitated Trent with a mandible claw from and then tagged in Shenlong who hit a flying dragon on Trent 1…2…3.

**Elimination 5-Trent (The Rocker's)**

Then when Shenlong looked back he was hit by sweet chin music by Shawn Michaels and went for the pin 1…2…3.

**Elimination 6-Shenlong (The New World)**

Then it was down to Shawn Michael's wwe performer vs. John Foley 2 generation superstar. Shawn Michaels started with a couple of quick jabs and a snap mare and a knee to the back. Then they started brawling for a while and they accidently took out the ref. Pandemonium happened John was hit by a rock cutter and a musical notes Shawn was hit by a Fyf and a Guillotine. Both John and Shawn were on the floor the ref wasn't up yet. When suddenly you could here a stomping like when Shawn tunes up the band. People were surprised because Shawn was on the floor. Then from under the ring came a Shawn Michaels look alike just twenty year's younger or so and John was hit by sweet chin music and the mysterious Shawn look alike pulled Shawn Michaels over John and got out of the ring the ref got up 1…2…3. "Winner of this match the team of The Rocker's" said the ref. The Shawn Michaels look alike then came into the ring as they start partying.

(Justin Wyatt comments) "I'm one of the only two world champions in this industry I've beat some of the best in the biz and I've faced the best all I can say is your new Twf world Champion Justin "The Ram Wyatt" say's Justin.

"This is an elimination chamber match and it is for the twf world title introducing first at 6 foot 7 and weighing 375 pounds Matt Awesome" say's the announcer he comes in with a chair and goes into one of the chamber's. "Introducing second at 6 ft 5 and 235 pounds Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" said the announcer he comes out with a sledge hammer. "And introducing the challenger at 6 ft 0 and weighing 210 pounds Duncan Park's" said the announcer he comes out with a pair of brass knuckles" said the announcer. "And introducing the challenger at 6 ft 2 and 210 pounds Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters" said the announcer he comes out with a table. "And introducing the challenger at 6 ft 6 and weighing 235 pounds Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer he comes out with a Singapore cane. "And introducing the challenger at 5 ft 10 and weighing 175 pounds Kenny "The high riser" Dentons" said the announcer he comes out with a baseball bat.

The match starts with Justin and Kenny in Satan's structure. Kenny goes to hit Justin with the baseball bat but Justin duck's and hits him in the gut with the cane. Then Justin goes for a quick gut wrench power bomb but it's countered into a herrucarana throwing him hard against the outside steel. Then Kenny went outside himself and went for a suplex but Justin countered hitting his own suplex onto the steel floor and going for the pin 1… kick out. Justin quickly locked in the heartogram and when it looked like he was going to tap Eva broke in the chamber. And grabbed Justin up and hit a running power slam and put Kenny on him and left finally 1…2. Kick out. Kenny then hit's a hard splash and goes for the pin again 1…2 kick out.

Then Justin get's up and when Kenny try's to rush him he hit's him against the chains and grabs his cane. He then whacks Kenny right in the skull and goes for a pin 1…2 kick out. Justin wait's for the opportunity and hit's a hard spear into the chains and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Justin goes to the ref saying that the third count hit first he then goes for another pin 1…2 kick out. Justin then picks up Kenny and goes for another gut wrench power bomb but just before getting lifted up he grabbed the cane and in the air hit Justin with it causing him to fall. Kenny goes for the pin 1…2 kick out. They both are getting up when suddenly five minutes have passed so the next competitor is

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Duncan Park's.

Duncan quickly comes and starts a fist fight with both Justin and Kenny he manages to make Kenny fall with a hard hook punch then he hit a hard suplex on Justin. Then Duncan quickly comes back to his chamber grabs the bat and breaks open the bullet proof glass. He quickly gets his brass knuckles and waits for Kenny to get up and hit's a hard punch to Kenny's jaw and goes for the pin1…2… kick out. Justin then tried to clothesline Duncan but Duncan threw him in the ring and went top rope and hit a fist to Justin' skull and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Kenny then from the out side hit a cross body vault onto Duncan and went for the pin 1… kick out.

Kenny then goes and hit's a Seattle Denter on Justin just to be thrown out of the ring by Duncan who locked in a jail cell on Justin after taking all he can he finally tap's out to Duncan's submission.

**Elimination- Justin Wyatt (By submission)**

"Holy smokes did you just see what happened our top contender was the first one eliminated" said Sebastian. "Well at least my second pick was Duncan" said Cody.

Duncan then is knocked to the floor but Kenny who hit him with a strong punch to the jaw with the brass knuckles. Kenny went for a pin 1…2 kick out. Then Kenny went to the top of the cell looked left and right and hit a jumping elbow drop onto Duncan and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Kenny can't believe in and goes top rope for a rise against the odd's but Duncan moves out of the way. Duncan the hit a side power bomb and then a five knuckle shuffle. Duncan the goes for an emerald driver but Kenny manages to get out of it and then kick's Duncan in the gut and hit's a kill switch engage and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Then the light start to flash and the next superstar is in coming out was ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Matt Awesome.

Matt quickly came in smashing his chair against the already battler worn Kenny and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Then he hit Duncan with the chair and once again went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Matt then went for an awesome bomb on Kenny but Kenny literally rolled of and hit matt with a kick to the gut then Duncan and Kenny hit a double clothesline and the tag team isn't over double elbow drops. There is still one more as Kenny gives Duncan his leg and Duncan spins him in the air for a moon sault and Kenny goes for a pin 1…2 kick out. Duncan then goes for an emerald driver on Kenny but Kenny reverses and goes for a Seattle Denter but Matt hit's him in the back of the head with the steel chair.

When matt is going to go for a pin Duncan clotheslines him over the top rope and bang's Matt into the chamber steel of Ted. Ted starts to taunt Duncan who decides to smash Matt's head against the glass again. Then Duncan throws him in the ring and then grabs the Singapore cane and try's to hit Matt but matt duck's so he hits Kenny who was just rising up. Then matt went for an awesome bomb but Duncan punches him in the skull causing him to fall. Duncan then goes for an emerald driver but Matt is too heavy and he falls. Matt then goes for an awesome bomb on Kenny but Duncan grabs the bat still on the floor and hit's matt with it at the back of the leg causing matt to fall with Kenny on top of him 1…2.. Kick out. Then the lights start to flash causing ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Ted Estes to enter he quickly hit's Kenny in the gut with a sledge hammer and then hit hard DDT planting him on the floor. Duncan quickly took advantage and hit a double clothesline causing both ted and Matt to go to the floor he then locks in a Jail cell on Kenny who taps out quickly after all the damage of the chamber.

**Elimination-Kenny Denton (By Submission)**

Then Ted goes for broken dreams on Duncan but Duncan elbows him to the floor. Matt is then hit by a hard shot from the cane that Duncan picked up. Duncan then manages to hit three double clotheslines. Then he looks at neo who is still in the chamber grabs the bat and breaks down the steel and throwing him in the ring. Duncan then goes for a clothesline but half way matt grabs him by the head and hit's a hard suplex then throws neo with a hard awesome bomb and when ted rushes him he boots him in the skull and the momentum shifts once again to Matt. Then he grabs Duncan and throws him to the floor with a hard military press. Then Ted try's his luck just to fall for another big boot. Neo runs to meet a hard power slam.

Duncan then garbs the steel chair and tries to hit Matt with it but Matt counters with a punch onto the chair. Then ted takes advantage and hit's a Tve on the chair but at the end he trip's on Duncan sending him out of the ring and onto the steel. When matt get's up he is hit by a standing max aero dynamics neo is to hurt to get the pin apparently. Matt get's up again and Duncan one last time goes for an emerald driver and he actually hits it and goes for the pin 1…2…3.

**Elimination-Matt Awesome (By pin fall)**

Duncan is quickly rolled up by Ted who grabs the tights and uses the ropes 1…2…3

**Elimination- Duncan (By pin fall)**

Neo grabs his table and set's it up then he put's ted on the top rope and goes for an Aero Dynamics but ted pushes Neo through the table and then he goes to the floor he just stalks waiting for the moment and boom Tve and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Ted can't believe Neo mounts a come back hitting a hard neck breaker onto the chair. Alexandra slips in unnoticed and grabs the sledgehammer and waits for the opportunity. Neo mounts ted on his shoulder's and goes for a cyclone DDT then Alexandra strikes hitting Neo in the back of the head with the sledge hammer causing ted to counter the cyclone ddt into a Tve and goes for the pin 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and new Twf world champion ted "The golden man" Estes" say's the announcer.

* * *

and that wraps up Hell's Playground Review


	20. Week 11

Twf world champion – Ted "The Golden Man" Estes

Hardcore champion- Mad Chad

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington

Twf tag team championship- Justin Price and Tyler Stone (the Rockers_

Tdi championship – Trent Towers (part of the rocker's)

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

I do not own wwe Tna or any other wrestling franchise or the tdi franchise.

The show starts with a pyro the song remember the name playing and a video montage of what happened at Demon's Playground.

"Please welcome your new twf World Champion Ted "The golden man" Estes" say's the announcer. He comes down with Alexandra booed by the crowd as he comes up and grabs a mic. "Everybody here's knows what happened at Demon's Playground I became the rightful world champion none of those other's could even stand up to me" said Ted holding up the title. "Not Matt, not Duncan, Not Justin, Not Kenny, not even ne…" when he goes to say that the song new Divide play's as Neo goes to the ring. "You beat me it was a no disqualification match what happened was fair I want a rematch" said Neo. When suddenly just close your eyes plays and out comes Kenny. "I think I want a shot at the title" say's Kenny.

When suddenly Chris comes in as perfect insanity plays. "We are going to have a number one contender match it will be Kenny Dentons vs. Neo Raters and it's now" say's Chris.

The match starts with Neo hitting a couple of kicks to the back of Kenny's thigh and fallows up with a hard kick to the back of the head 1... Kick out. Then Neo goes for a quick max aerodynamics which Kenny rolls out of the way and Neo lands on his legs. When neo looks back he's hit by a hard dropkick and Kenny locks a side leg lock. Which Neo get's out with a couple of punches to the gut. Kenny goes for a Seattle Denter but Neo counters with a Cyclone DDT which Kenny tries to counter with his own DDT which Neo counter's by throwing him to the floor. Kenny try's to rush him but Neo counters with a hard kick to the gut and then he used the ropes for a moon Sault grabbed Kenny's head in the air and hit a hard DDT and went for the pin 1…2 kick out.

Neo went for a standing moon Sault but Kenny moved out of the way and hit belly first Kenny went for the pin 1… kick out. Neo then got up and hit a hard kick to the gut then he grabbed Kenny and went for a suplex. Kenny countered and hit a hard Kill switch Engage and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Kenny though that he heard a three count so he was so happy to cry when suddenly the referee tells him it was two. Kenny quickly rushed at Neo just to be hit by a hard round house kick to the head and Max Aerodynamics Neo went for the pin 1…2… Kick out. Neo then waited for Kenny to get up and went for the moon Sault DDT Kenny got out of the way and hit a hard chop block to the back of Neo's leg and went for the pin 1…2.. Kick out.

Neo and Kenny then started a fist fight when Kenny hit a hard jab to the jaw and fallowed with a drop kick. Then Kenny went for a rise against the odds but Neo got out of the ring at the last second and Kenny hit hard on the Mat. Neo went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Neo then wait's for Kenny to come back up and slams his head against the turn buckle and put's him on then he goes for an Aerodynamics but Kenny counters with a hard head but then he treats his fans to his old finisher the flying needle point and goes for the pin 1…2.. Kick out. They both get up and start brawling once again Neo hits a hard round house kick to Kenny's head and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out.

Neo and Kenny were both up and Kenny managed to hit a hard fisher man suplex and went for the pin 1…2.. Kick out. Once again they both get up and Kenny hits a knee to the gut and goes for a Seattle Denter but Neo counters into a hard Cyclone DDT the crowd chants with the ref 1…2… he put's his hand on the ropes. People are shell shocked Neo was just on the floor slack jawed about what had just happened. Neo quickly goes for another Cyclone DDT but Kenny counters hitting him hard against the turnbuckle and hitting a hard bulldog. Then he goes to the turn buckle and goes for a Rise against the odds he goes in the air the crowd stands up legs meet rope crowd looks at the dazed Neo 720 corkscrew the crowd is in awe and finally slam onto Neo 1…2… Neo slightly raises his shoulder.

"Kenny looked to rise against the odds but the four time wwe cruiser weight champion veteran kicked out" say's Sebastian. "How do you know this" asks Cody. "It's all in our web site and neo is a four time cruiser weight champion and a one time ECW world

Heavy weight champion he is well know for his rivalry in 2005 with Rey Mysterio in wwe leaving in 2007 seven working his own wrestling promotion" said Sebastian.

Every body can't believe it Neo kicked out. Kenny goes for a Seattle Denter but it's countered to a hard clothesline. Neo goes for a max aerodynamics but in a burst of adrenaline Kenny moves forward. Neo lands on his feet and Kenny takes advantage bouncing of the second rope hitting a hard elbow to the skull. Kenny then goes for his second shot to rise against the odds Kenny jumps leg meet ropes stomach meet's kick. Neo takes advantage and hit's the moon Sault DDT and goes for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new number one contender to the Twf world championship Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters" said the referee.

After the match Ted went to attack neo with the sledge hammer he looked at Kenny and gave him the silence sign. When he was going to strike Kenny hit him in the gut with a side kick. Neo then hit a cyclone DDT on Ted after the match the two competitors' shaked hands for the huge start to twf.

"What an amazing match to kick off Twf" say's Sebastian. "Alright we know that Neo is a four time cruiserweight and an Ecw champion what about Kenny" say's Cody. "Kenny was only in one other wrestling company in his carrier TNA where he became a one time X-Division champion before losing a Your fired match the next day" replies Sebastian.

(Commercial) Shows Lance Rater's "Hi Im Twf superstar Lance Raters and Im here to do a promo about swine flu hundreds have died by this disease and wait a second hundreds I mean yeah I get that people died but what about cancer and all those other diseases god America" say's Lance this message was not approved by any member of Twf (Including the Writer).

"Please welcome this edition of the heart break ring introducing our host accompanied by wwe superstar Shawn Michaels, Chazz "The second generation heart break kid" Michaels. They both go into the ring which was stuffed with couches wine and all those other rich delicacies. "Now please welcome the first guest to be in the heartbreak ring in Twf John Foley" say's Chazz.

"Chazz used to do this in wwe where he was a one time wwe champion, four time intercontinental champion, two time hardcore champion, and one time United States Champion plus he won the 2008 royal rumble to face his father Shawn at the time wwe champion at the time and won to win his first" (John Cena was never injured) say's Sebastian. "So Chazz is no stranger to gold and attention" say's Cody. "Though neither is John being a 7 time hardcore champion in WWE (Title was never banished in this fic current ECW Title 24/7 rule applies to it)" replies Sebastian.

John comes out with a chair and a mic "I didn't like what you do to me in WWE or in Twf" say's John. "You mean when I took away your shot at the wwe title when I took away your hardcore title when I eliminated you from the rumble and you never had a pin fall submission or any other type of victory over me. You were never half the star I was and when I heard that my self proclaimed rival was going to be fighting my dad I changed companies". Say's Chazz with an arrogant attitude. "Well Im taking you out of Twf" say's John, Chazz laughs to this. "You think you can beat me never going to happen beat me and my dad in the ring you wouldn't even be able to dream about that" Replies Chazz.

"Oh don't worry I got someone to take care of your dad" say's John as a car crash sound happens and out comes Mick Foley. Then perfect insanity play's and out comes Chris. "Well after hearing your rivalry at WWE I have decided that at Revenge Day it will be John Foley vs. Chazz Michaels in a second generation street fight" say's Chris. "But that's not all it will also be Mick Foley vs. Shawn Michaels in a hardcore match" adds Chris. Everybody leaves and the set for the heartbreak ring is taken out.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 0 and weighing 210 pounds Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks" say's the announcer he comes out wearing a leather black trench coat saying Franchise on the back and green wrestling shorts. "And introducing his opponent Josh Matthews" say's the announcer. Jake quickly went for the offensive but Duncan hit a hard clubbing blow of his fist to Josh in the mouth. Josh went to a corner to rest up Duncan quickly ran and hit a dropkick and then threw him to the floor. Jake went for a dash at Duncan who countered into a spinning power bomb a five knuckle shuffle. Jake went to help Josh but Duncan punched him off the apron when Josh came and hit a hard Emerald Driver and finally locked in the Jail Cell Josh quickly tapped. "Winner of this match by submission Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks" say's the announcer.

Jake try's to attack him but Duncan quickly puts him in the emerald driver clutch and Josh tried to save his partner but he was also put in the emerald driver and boom double Emerald Driver he then get's a mic. "You all know who I am The Franchise Rebel and I proved how good I was at the elimination chamber I made Justin and Kenny tap and pinned Matt by myself I took out half the competition" say's Duncan. "I am the True Franchise I may have only won one title in my career but I've made a former world champion tap twice Justin Wyatt" said Duncan. "Out came Justin who considered those fighting words and they were both brawling around the ring Ezekiel tried to stop it but then horror he was in the middle of two chair shots leaving him a bloody mess. They continued brawling until Duncan hit an Emerald Driver through one of the announcer's tables.

(Interview) "This is Lindsey on Lindsey knows best my guest it new number one contender to the Twf world champion Neo Raters what are your thoughts in that main event match between you and Kenny" say's Lindsay. "Well at the beginning I thought it would be an easy match mid way through it though I saw one of the youngest superstars I've ever seen wrestle like a main eventer it took me three years to reach the level Im in and I've wrestled the best that wwe had to offer and he would probably be able to make a five star match with any main eventer and after what I just saw and did" said Neo. After that he was attacked by the masked man who had a chair smashing him in the gut with the chair.

He picked him up and was going to throw him into a television screen but it was countered when Neo flipped him over and hit him with a chair. Neo then was seconds away from taking the mask off and finally revealing the masked man. When he was attacked by an even larger second masked man and they continued the assault chairs to the gut smash into walls focusing on the gut. They saw security coming so they finished the assault hitting him in the gut with the chair and they threw him into the TV screen. Finally they fled and when Rojo bat was coming he was given a double DDT onto the hard pavement.

"Wow look at what has just happened here this down right brutal assault on Neo he might not be able to wrestle at Revenge Day" said Sebastian. "That was bad but we have just been confirmed that later on tonight their will be two divas matches for spots in the six diva cage match at Revenge Day" say's Sebastian.

"The fallowing match is for a spot in the six diva cage match at Revenge day introducing first Bridgette" say's the announcer. "And her opponent accompanied by Kenny Dentons Eva" say's the announcer. The match starts with Eva fueled by hate hitting a hard slam on the matt. Eva puts Bridgette up and hits with a devastating running power slam and goes for the pin 1…2… Eva lets go. Eva then takes off the padding on the turnbuckle and throws Bridgette spine first on it. Then she grabs her and hits a last call of the top rope. Then she locks in a camel clutch and holds it in when Bridgette is about to tap she lets go. She throws her onto the turnbuckle and goes for a clothesline.

Bridgette hit's a hard elbow to the head then off the second rope goes for an elbow which is countered into a sit out spine buster Eva goes for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and second contestant of the cage match in Revenge Day Eva" say's The announcer. After the match Eva one again hit's a spine buster on Bridgette most likely ruining any chance she had to wrestle in the next month.

"Ouch what a brutal performance by Eva" says Cody. "Also confirmed for later on tonight Gwen will face heather in a no DQ match" says Sebastian.

(Doctors Office) Chris is their with a sad expression "Neo is not medically cleared to wrestle a championship match at full potential so Kenny will take Neo's spot in that match and it will be a ladder match" say's Chris. "Also at Revenge Day Jeff will once again take on mammoth in a three stages of steel match and Duncan will take on Justin in a submission match" say's Chris. "And finally if the masked men are sighted take them down at all cost the reward is a title shot for any title you want" Finishes Chris as he walks off.

"Did you hear what I heard" say's Cody "Yes I did to be exact I might go after the masked men" say's Sebastian.

"This match is for a spot in the six diva cell match introducing first Gwen Passington" say's the announcer. "And the opponent Heather Devlington" says the referee. The match starts with heather quickly going for a flash kick Gwen grabs her leg and smashes her against the turnbuckle. Gwen then continues with a kick to the gut and a couple of punches to the head. Gwen then went for a monkey flip but heather countered by throwing her hard to the floor and hitting a low dropkick to the gut. Heather went for a second flash kick but Gwen ducked and countered it into a Goth driver which was countered into an elbow to the temple and finally a flash kick 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and in the six diva cage match at Revenge Day Heather Devlington" say's the announcer.

"And their you have it the first three competitors in the cage match Heather, Eva, and Courtney" said Sebastian. "I really though that Gwen had the match but Heather will sadly be going to Revenge Day in the cage match.

"Introducing first from TNA accompanied by John Foley, Mick Foley" said the announcer. "And introducing his opponent accompanied by Shawn Michaels, Chazz "The Second Heart Break Kid" Michaels" said the announcer. The match starts with Mick getting the advantage with a quick Takedown. Mick then went for a splash but Chazz got out of the way and hit him with a hard DDT. Chazz then went top rope waited for Mick to get up and hit a hard flying cross body but Mick countered for the pin by rolling 1… kick out. Mick then went for a double arm ddt but it was countered into a hard heart break slam 1…2… kick out. Chazz then went top rope and went for an elbow drop but Mick got out of the way and hit a hard drop kick.

Mick then went top rope but when the ref wasn't looking Shawn pushed him off the turnbuckle and onto the floor Chazz went for a pin 1…2… kick out. Chazz can believe and starts choking Mick with the ropes 1 2 3 4 Chazz lets go. Chazz then went for a sweet chin music which was caught and countered into a double arm ddt 1…2.. Kick out. Chazz then got up and went out side the ring and hit John with a hard dose of Sweet Chin Music. When Chazz got in the ring Mick went for a hard clothesline but Chazz gave him a drop toe hold into the top rope and distracted the referee. Shawn took advantage and gave Mick a sweet chin music sending him back in the ring. Chazz took advantage and hit the heart break drop and went for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this Match Chazz Michaels" say's the referee.

John goes to check on his dad when Chazz tells his dad something than Chazz and Shawn pick john up and gave him an X marks the spot (Twin Sweet Chin Music).

Perfect insanity plays as Chris comes out. "I would like to give these fans a special treat today their will be a Twf world title match their will still be the match at Revenge Day" say's Chris.

"Introducing first the Twf world champion Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" say's the announcer. "And his opponent Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" say's the referee. Kenny already having participated in a match was trying to get back in his game. Ted quickly went for a clothesline Kenny ducked and put in a school boy pin 1…2…3 kick out. "Winner of this match and new Twf world champion Kenny "The High riser" Dentons" say's the announcer. Kenny starts partying with the title as ted just looks on screaming.

"Oh my god this has been a wild night for Kenny" said Cody. "You're telling me he went from losing a number one contender match to getting the number one contender spot to becoming the champion in one night" said Sebastian. As the camera closes out with Kenny holding the title up.

I just read that wrestling fan quit his story anybody who was in his story can post their character here and will be accepted and if you're not down with that I got two words for you suck it (DX Reference)

Revenge Day Match Card

Twf World Title match- Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons (Champion) vs. Ted "The Golden man "Estes (Challenger) in a ladder match.

Television title match- Jeff "The God Of Death" Killington vs. "The God of War" Mammoth in a three stages of steel.

Submission match- Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks vs.


	21. Week 12

Twf world champion – Kenny "The High Riser" Williams

Hardcore champion- Mad Chad

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington

Twf tag team championship- Justin Price and Tyler Stone (the Rockers_

Tdi championship – Trent Towers (part of the rocker's)

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

I do not own wwe Tna or any other wrestling franchise or the tdi franchise.

Last weeks review from web dragon:

1. Neo vs. Kenny. Great match counters finishers and overall best match of the card.

4.5/5.0

2. Duncan vs. Josh. Good way to job them to Duncan though you probably should give them a finisher.

2.0/5.0

3. Eva vs. Bridgette. Good match all the time dominate and probably real as in the series Eva hates Bridgette.

3.0/5.0

4. Heather vs. Gwen. I expected Gwen to win off that short matches after the great first match.

2.5/5.0

5. Chazz vs. Mick Foley. Again your writing seems to be geeting lazier though good match compared to the other.

3.75/ 5.0

6. Ted vs. Kenny. This match one word way unexpected

0.5/ 5.0

Now it's time for the awards

Best match award to: Neo vs. Kenny

Worst match award to: Ted vs. Kenny

Best performer award to: Neo (Ex. This isn't because im being biase just that Kenny had a horrible match after it.

Worst performer award to: Ted Estes

The Power 5 (Top Five at the time)

1. Kenny Williams

2. Courtney Washington

3. Jeff Killington

4. Ted Estes

5. Neo Raters.

Overall match card: C (Barely passable)

Pyro blows as Chris says he has a ground breaking announcement and he comes to the ring in a suit with a mic.

"I have recently been given television star of the year award for my works in TDI and Twf so I have decided to leave for my award in ten minutes but your special guest host Lance Raters" say's Chris.

Fake it plays and out comes Lance with sunglasses trench coat and a cast on his left arm. "Its great to be back from a paid vacation because of all you people you discuss me too a point I cant even think" says Lance he is booed loudly for this insult. "Wow I put on a five star match and you expect me to say I did it for you look at my contract and dare say that I don't get good money" said Lance. Suddenly though close your eyes play and out came Kenny Dentons. "Things have changed your no longer world champion and even the person who you personally helped train couldn't keep any of the titles he had" said Kenny. Then not listening played and out came Ted with Alexandra.

"You got luck it was a fluke come on your Gm Lance give me a shot at his title" said Ted to Lance. "Let's see you already have a match for the title at revenge day so no anyways I heard theirs a new champion hopefully he won't be a drop out like the other two" said Lance referencing to Suicide and Ted. Out came mad Chad and lance instantly started laughing. "Oh my gods are you serious that loser is hardcore champion I won't have the title I started be put to mockery even Duncan would be a better choice" said Lance. "Tonight it will be Mad Chad defending his title in the main event against me" said Lance.

"As for the rest Ted you will be facing Jeff you know the second backstabber and Kenny how bout you face off with Duncan and finally Justin will go against Mammoth the lord has spoken" said Lance as he left.

"Have just heard what our guest general manager just said" says Cody. "Yeah but we have just received word that Chris signed Shawn Michaels vs. John Foley later on tonight" said Sebastian.

"This match is for a spot in the six diva cage match introducing first accompanied by Sadie, Katie" said the referee. "And introducing her opponent accompanied by Owen, Explosivo" said the referee. The match started with Katie running for izzy which was countered into a herrucarana and went top rope Katie got up Izzy flipped and in mid air grabbed Katie's head and slammed down with a neck breaker 1…2…3. "Winner of the match accompanied by Owen, Izzy" say's the announcer.

(Gm's Office) Lance is sitting on his chair throwing darts at a dart ring (I think that's what they are called) and pictures of people he hates A.K.A Justin, Neo, Jeff, and finally Chris. When Chazz and Shawn come through the door as Lance looked at them. "Just the person I was looking for I used to watch some of your matches you remember me of when I started in TNA" said Lance. "Lance stop acting like your older then me" said Chazz. "I'm just talking about our similarities you started wrestling at 17 in Wwe me 16 in TNA were both world champions and we both are the best at what we do" said Lance. "SO why did you send me here" said Chazz losing his patience. "I've been looking for a tag team partner and why not choose the number 2 in the PWI (Magazine) 500.

"Should be number one" added Chazz. "Sadly for you that honor belongs to me" said Lance. "Fine then once you return from injury the titles will be around our waist" said Chazz as he left.

"Introducing first The Ice Dude" said the announcer. "And introducing his opponent Josh Mathew" says the announcer. The match starts with Ice Dude quickly hitting a punch to the head. Then locking in a hard Boston crab Josh got out using the ropes and then hit a hard DDT and went for the pin 1… kick out. Quickly Josh hits Josh's three fears (Triple suplex) and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Ice finally decided to hit it and hit an ice kick and went for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of the match the ice dude" said the announcer when he was attacked by the captain dynasty (From TWO) and the two masked men. The quickly beat him to the floor when suddenly Asheel and Neo came out with barbed wore base ball bats. Then from behind Ice also got his own and finally the numbers were tied when suicide came out.

Out came Lance having about enough of this. " All right as you know revenge day is one of the big four pay per views so how bout it will be an eight man money in the bank match that's right the masked men, Captain, ice, Neo ,Asheel , and Suicide" said Lance. "What were having money in the bank match at Revenge Day" said Cody. "Can't wait it see this Twf is currently rejoicing in beating TWO only two weeks after it came out and look at our new superstars" said Sebastian.

(Backstage) Lance is counting money when Alexandra comes in. "Alexandra my favorite sibling who sadly is dating a loser how are you" said Lance. "I want a match for the women's title" said Alexandra. "Work your way in their I will give you your match it will be tag team with Lea Stevenson last two spots" said Lance. Alexandra left with a smile on her face.

"The fallowing match is for the television championship introducing first the challenger Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" said the announcer. "And the champion Twf television champion Jeff "The God of Death" Killington" said the announcer. The match started with Jeff throwing Ted into the turnbuckle and hitting a hard clothesline. Then Jeff put him on the top rope and grabbed him by the neck and went for a choke slam which was countered by a monkey flip sending Jeff over the top rope. Ted then went top rope and hit a missile dropkick on Jeff who grabbed his legs and hit a spine buster 1. Jeff went in the ring. 2.3.4 Ted is getting up 5.6.7 Ted gets in the ring. Jeff goes for a quick choke slam but ted countered in the air locking in a triangle choke.

"Who is the better of the two former rater entourage members?" say's Cody. "I don't know but I have heard from my sources that Lance actually favors Jeff over Ted" said Sebastian

Jeff managed to counter it grabbing him up by the neck and swinging him over the top rope. Jeff then went out side and threw Ted into the barricade and started stomping in him 1.2.3 still stomping. 4.5.6 Jeff stops and smashes Ted into the steel steps and goes in the ring. Ted fallows at an eight count. Jeff then grabbed up ted and hit a hard tomb stone pile driver 1…2… kick out. Jeff gets ted up and goes for a choke slam and ted in mid air drop kicks him into the turn buckle. Ted quickly started raining down punches and kicks ending it grabbing Jeff's head and going for a Tve but Jeff counters flipping him over and hitting a second tombstone pile driver. Ted though uses the last of his strength and throws himself out of the ring.

"Jeff is a former ROH world champion and two time tag team champion with big show" said Sebastian. "Ted is also a former intercontinental champion as well as a hardcore and Twf world champion titles" said Cody

Jeff throws Ted to the floor and breaks the announce table. Then when he is going to get ted he is smacked by a steel chair to the skull. "Winner of this match by disqualification and still Twf television champion Jeff "The god of death" Killington" said the announcer. Jeff no shows it grabs Ted by the neck and choke slams him through the table then he leaves the ring.

"And Jeff wins by disqualification though the win proves that he was the better member of the rater's entourage" said Cody. "Well you never know what could have happened" said Sebastian.

"This match is for a spot in the diva cage match introducing the team of Lindsey and Beth" said the announcer. "And the opponents accompanied by Lance Raters and KJ Crash, Lea Stevenson and Alexandra Raters" said the announcer. The match started with Lea and Beth in the ring. Beth started with going for a punch which Lea caught slapped her in the face and gave her a hard spine buster. Then Lea grabbed Beth up in the spine buster clutch and slammed her against one of the in active turnbuckles. She then laid ten punches to the skull and a monkey flip throwing her from Lea's turnbuckle to Lindsey's. Lindsey retardedly accepted the tag came in the ring and was hit by a DDT form Lea and threw her to her corner and tagged in Alexandra.

Alexandra and lea hit a double gut buster combo. The Alexandra hit a hard suplex followed up with a corkscrew heel kick and went for the pin 1…2… kick out by Beth making the save. Beth was hit by a hard Lea Bomb from Lea. Alexandra took advantage and hit a rated- Leg Drop (Melina's Finisher- Reverse DDT leg drop) and went for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of the match Lea Stevenson and Alexandra Raters" said the referee. Alexandra then speared Beth to the floor when she was checking on Lindsey and she was kicked in the gut and hit by a lea bomb.

(Gm's Office) Lance was counting his money still when Rojo Bat entered. "What are you doing here" asked Lance. "Is there a reason why I have no match today" said Rojo Bat. "Well we have no space on the card for you" said Lance. "Well make a space" said Rojo Bat. "Guards escort him out of my office" said Lance. At that moment you could hear fighting going on outside and then a body guard being thrown into the room. After that the masked men came in and started beating on Rojo Bat finally finishing it with a double DDT on the pavement. "Who are you two" said Lance getting out of his chair and grabbing a steel chair. "What you don't remember us" said the smaller masked man. Then they took off their masks revealing Matt Awesome, and Jack Beauregard.

"Wait didn't the masked man attack you" said Lance to Jack. "That was to keep suspicion away at the time" said Jack. "What do you want" said Lance. "We just wanted to thank you for putting us in the money in the bank match" said Matt. "Well if you want a good thank you present" said Lance and they were plotting and the camera went off

"Introducing first Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer. "And introducing his opponent the god of war Mammoth" said the announcer.

Mammoth quickly dropped Justin with a crucifix power bomb the tusk bomb and went for the pin 1…2… lights go off. The referee was dazed as Jeff quickly started hitting Mammoth with the chair like twenty times and finally choke slammed Mammoth and put Justin over him and grabbed the referees hand 1…2…3. "Winner of this match Justin "The Ram" Wyatt. After the match Jeff choke slammed Justin onto Mammoth and left the ring.

"Introducing first Duncan "the franchise rebel" Parks" says the announcer. "And the opponent the Twf world champion Kenny "The High Riser" Williams" say's the announcer. Just close your eyes plays and no Kenny when the Trinitron shows Ted beating Kenny with a steel chair and finally hitting a Tve on it. "Don't even try to defend your title against me give me it or something much worse might happen" said Ted. The match was officially stopped by the ref.

"What the hell that's the second match screwed by outside interference" said Sebastian. "Huh it seems that the former rater entourage members are still causing trouble" said Cody.

"Introducing first accompanied by Mick Foley, John Foley" said the announcer. "And introducing the opponent accompanied by Chazz Michaels, Shawn Michaels" said the announcer. The match started with Shawn hitting a hard knee to the gut and running bulldog combo. Then Shawn went for quick sweet chin music but it was caught and John locked in an ankle lock. Shawn quickly countered it with an Enzugeri head kick and tackling John to the floor. Shawn then went for another sweet chin music but John countered throwing him over the top rope. Mick repaid Shawn for last week and hit a hard double arm DDT only for Mick to be hit by a heart break slam from Chazz. Chazz then helped Shawn up put him a chair and let him sit for half a second then Shawn got in the ring.

Mick quickly decided to go for a herrucarana pin 1…2… kick out. Shawn started to get up and John kicked him in the gut and went for a double arm DDT but Chazz threw Mick in the ring distracting him. John started threatening Chazz when Shawn capitalized and rolled him up and legs on the rope 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Shawn Michaels" said the announcer. And for a second week in a row Mick found himself on the receiving end of an X marks the spot.

"This match is for the Twf hardcore championship introducing first the champion "The sicko from Indy" Mad Chad" says the announcer. "And introducing the challenger Lance "The lord of lords" Raters" says the announcer. Lance comes out with a mic and scars all over his body showing that his fall of the set was actually some how worse then Neo's. "Please welcome the two newest members of the new Raters Entourage" said Lance. With this Matt and Jack attacked Mad Chad from behind smashing him to the floor hitting steel chair shots to the back and worse finally when Mad Chad got up the blasted him with two chairs to the skull at the same time causing him to bleed all over the floor and mad Chad's head.

Finally Lance went in the ring and hit his new finisher the rated K-O (Fire mans carry into a knee to the head- or as Cm punk calls it the GTS). Then he went for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new hardcore champion Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said the announcer. When suddenly perfect insanity played and out came Chris "I come back from a great night to seeing the most corrupted GM of my life and the hardcore title goes back to Mad Chad and it officially has a 24/7 ruling" said Chris. Mad Chad was quickly rolled up by Jack Beauregard 1…2…3 "New hardcore champion Jack Beauregard" said the announcer

Chris got greedy and rolled him up 1…2…3 "New hardcore champion Chris" said the announcer. Finally Lance speared Chris 1…2…3 "New Hardcore champion Lance Raters" said the announcer. He quickly left out the crowd as the camera closed out.

* * *

Well the champ will forever be the best Tdi-wrestling writer was the best is the best and forever will be the best (Bret Hart reference) Oh yeah and as for two people you are still in unless you want to go out. Also i read Asheels review in two about Twf being like wwe rock on


	22. Week 13

Twf world champion – Kenny "The High Riser" Williams

Hardcore champion- Lance "The lords of lords" Raters

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington

Twf tag team championship- Justin Price and Tyler Stone (the Rockers_

Tdi championship – Trent Towers (part of the rocker's)

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

I do not own wwe Tna or any other wrestling franchise or the tdi franchise. It's friday the thirteenth and it's week 13 hah

* * *

They pyro starts and the fans are going wild when Chris shows up with a couple body guards. "Lance got out here now" said Chris. The song fake it came and out came Lance with Jack, Matt, KJ, Chazz, and Brian Stevenson. "What do you want Chris" said Lance. "Give me back the hardcore title" said Chris with a sense of authority. "Do you think these body guards can protect you boys why not show him how it's done" said Lance. In seconds the new Rater's Dynasty (Formerly Raters Entourage) pounced on the body guards finishing them in seconds. "Now you go here trying for me to give you a title in I will but you get me in the money in the bank match" said Lance. "Fine but a victim of your attacks will be in the Money in the bank match Rojo Bat" said Chris.

Stand up played and out came Rojo bat. "Also you have a match with him later on but now to find Mad Chad" said Chris leaving the ring just after adding to the money in the bank a ten man match. Lance looked at Rojo Bat went back but then kicked him in the gut and KJ hit a running boot to the temple.

"Well it looks like lance is still running wild" said Cody. "Lance is one of the best wrestlers but you go to remember he is still injured he managed to beat Mad Chad only by the group with him" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the tag team titles introducing first accompanied by Lea Stevenson, KJ crash and Brian Stevenson the captain dynasty" said the announcer they were already in the ring. "And introducing their opponents the tag team champions Tyler and Justin the rockers" said the announcer. The match started with Tyler and KJ going at it. Tyler quickly hit punch to the gut and an uppercut fallowed by a leg drop. KJ quickly grabbed him up put him in an arm lock and tagged in Brian. Brian quickly booted Tyler arm lock hand. Then he dropped him with a belly to belly suplex and he fallowed with a running clothesline and two elbows to the gut and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Brian lifted him up and Tyler in a last stand hit an eye rake and the Sport Block (Grabs his opponent hand turns it around knee to the gut and tackle to the head).

Tyler the went for the tag half way there KJ got in the ring and threw him to the floor. Brian once again hit an elbow but when he went for the pin Justin knocked him to the floor with a faceless. This time Tyler managed to tag in Justin as Brian tagged in KJ. Justin once again went for a faceless but KJ hit him with a hard spine buster stopping him in his tracks. KJ went for a pin 1…2 kick out. KJ quickly went to the top rope and went for a flying heel kick Justin countered with a power bomb. 1…2… kick out. Justin after that great counter tagged in Tyler and they went for rock cutter but KJ quickly half way hit Tyler with a neck breaker in the air.

Tyler gets up and goes for the sport block but Lea grabs his leg Tyler looks at her she punches him in the head. She is sent out of the match. Tyler runs at KJ who counters hip tossing Tyler to the floor and quickly boots Justin the head. He tagged in Brian double kicks to the gut and the American-Canadian Finish (Double kicks to the gut and double boots to the skull on both sides) 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new Twf tag team champions Brian Stevenson and KJ Crash the captain dynasty" said the announcer.

"Well that gives KJ and Brian a huge momentum boost going to Revenge Day" said Sebastian. "But what will they do its more than obvious that Lance put himself in the money in the bank match knowingly having a four ninths of the competition to his bidding" said Cody.

"This match if for the TDI title introducing first the TDI champion Trent" said the announcer. Trent grabs a mic. "For the entire week I've heard rumors about a Tdi superstar intending to represent more than me for TDI come out" said Trent. Out came probably the highest profiled superstar in TDI Duncan Parks as he grabs a mic. "Yeah it's me I decided that I needed some gold on me" said Duncan then quickly tackled him to the floor. "Did a mention it's a falls count anywhere match" said Duncan.

Duncan quickly started beating him up with a mic and went for a quick emerald driver Trent got out with two hard elbows and a quick ddt and went for the pin 1… kick out. Duncan quickly went out of the ring and Trent fallowed. Duncan quickly slammed Trent's head into the announcer table and took at the stuff on it. When Duncan looked back he was drop kicked into the table going on top of it. Trent tried to suplex hit through it but Duncan got out and got him in the emerald driver clutch but Gwen went in through the crowed and hit Duncan with a Singapore cane to the back of the knee and Trent fell on Duncan through the table 1…2… kick out as Courtney runs in.

Courtney quickly with a chair hit Gwen in the head and fallowed up throwing the chair at Trent who fell to the floor. Courtney then left Duncan quickly got up and threw Trent into the ring post head first causing him to bleed out. Trent was then thrown in the ring and Duncan pulled the steel steps in. Duncan put them on the floor and grabbed him and went for the emerald driver on the steps but Trent countered into a ddt onto the steps then he put Duncan's head on the steel and went for a musical notes. When Trent went for the shining wizard finish Duncan grabbed his leg and tripped him hitting Trent head first onto the steel steps and locked in the Jail Cell Trent after a couple seconds Trent tapped. "Winner of this match and new TDI champion Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks" said the announcer.

"Well that was an impressive win for Duncan" said Cody. "In my opinion he is probably the tdi superstar with the most exposure to the fans.

(Backstage) Lance is just lounging around drinking some wine with Chazz. "Welcome to this edition of the heartbreak ring with my guest Lance" said Chazz. "Now here we talk about losers who have had the luck to be defeated by me or have run from me" said Lance. They reveal a picture of Neo. "This loser was given a main event shot at me because of me and how does he repays me trying to break my arm and losing his shot at the title here is what should be your nickname" said Lance as Chazz writes on Neo's pictures head King of Dorks. "Next Justin did it ever occur to you that being good doesn't give you titles" said Lance they write Idiot on his. "Moving on we go to John look at this loser Chazz here has undertakers streak on him 17-0 your nick name" Chazz writes Hardcore Loser.

"Now we have Jeff and know what I give him nightmares how many people can scare the god of death one me but we have recently patched things up" said Lance. "Finally we go to our Twf world Champion Kenny he dates 300 pound gorillas that's so impressive" said Lance. "He is also known as the disciple of Neo his name the Nerdiac" said Chazz. "Wait one more he has held two titles and he has been beat up by both the champions both are former members of the Raters Entourage imagine what the raters Dynasty can do to you" said Lance. "Well this has been the heart break ring see perfection" said Chazz as the camera goes off.

(Chris's Office) Both Tiffany and Holly go in the office enraged "Why is it that neither of us got a shot at the Divas Cage match" said Holly. "Well you were going to but Lance mixed things up" said Chris. "Well give us what we want" said Tiffany. "Fine you two are going to have a match the loser gets suspended for the rest of the month the winner will face Courtney later on tonight" said Chris the left and out came Mad Chad and he was mad. "Well are you going to give me my title" said Chad. "No you're going to go against Chester, Dragon, and Shenlong in a fatal for way at Revenge Day for the title the hardcore title" said Chris and motioned out the door. Mad Chad left slamming the door on his way out.

And then Justin and Mammoth came out. "Okay what do you guys want" said Chris. "We want a match with Jeff" said Justin. "Fine you and Mammoth will go against Jeff and a partner of his choosing now lock the door in the way out" said Chris.

"Introducing first Holly "The princess of perfection" Kingston" said the announcer. "And introducing the opponent Tiffany" said the announcer. The match starts with Tiffany going for holly. They just look at each other and go outside ..9.10 they both just stand their. "This match is double count out" said the referee. Chris come out "What did you just do" said Chris. "We drawed whom means we both won and lost so what are you going to do" said Tiffany. "Fine you both get to go for the title in a triple threat but the two losers are suspended from Twf for the rest of the month" said Chris.

"Introducing first the team of Justin and Mammoth" said the announcer. "And introducing the opponent Jeff "The God of Death" Killington" said the announcer. He comes out with a mic "I got myself a great partner want to see him also this match is a hardcore tag team match" said Jeff and out came Kane. "Well I don't know if its legal to beat any of you to much you don't even know what day is your birthday" said Jeff. "Its may 19th" said Justin Kane started running to the ring. "You said it" said Mammoth. "What did I say" asked Justin. "May 19th" said mammoth pointing at Kane Justin finally took notice. Kane had already run in with a chair and was destroying both of them as Jeff was sitting in a chair. "Ah this is enjoyment" said Jeff. Kane was finally tiring down when after whacking mammoth with a chair. "Remember they said May 19th" said Jeff.

Kane ran at Jeff and Jeff ran away the referee started a count ..9 Jeff ran in the ring just to be hit by a double spine buster and Kane to come in and choke slam Jeff Justin went for the pin 1…2… Jeff held onto the ropes Kane attacked him and the ref started counting 1…2…3…4…5 "Winners of this match by disqualification Justin and Mammoth" said the announcer. After the match Kane booted Justin in the skull and chokeslamed mammoth and then Kane began to look back just to be hit by the side of steel handcuffs to the head.

"This match is for the Women's champion first the two divas in the ring Holly Kingston and Tiffany" Says the announcer as they are both already in the ring. "And introducing the women's Champion Courtney "Princess" Washington" said the announcer. Courtney looked at the two people who she had previously had defended her title and quickly kicked holly in the gut and used her as a weapon on tiffany throwing her in a spear like motion onto Tiffany 1…2 Tiffany kicked out. Tiffany quickly got up and started going for the offensive with two fore arms and then went for a slap which Courtney grabbed and slapped tiffany leaving a very big bruise. Holly took advantage and went for a roll up 1…2.. Kick out and tiffany went for a spear on Holly but she was thrown onto the turnbuckle hard.

Holly then put Courtney on the turnbuckle and started doing back to back clothesline on the two opponents. Finally in one Tiffany countered and hit a hard spear and went for the pin 1…2 but Courtney ran and hit a huge punt to Tiffany's temple knocking her unconscious and Courtney threw her out onto the floor. Courtney then went for the pin on Holly 1…2… kick out. Courtney lifted her up and went for the courts reaping but holly countered with two punches to the skull and threw her against the turn buckle and started laying down some punches "..9" Said the crowd but at the nine count Courtney in a display of strength grabbed her legs and dropped with a hard hitting power bomb rattling her into unconsciousness "Winner of this match by knock out and still women's champion Courtney "Princess" Washington" said the announcer.

"My god what a display of power from Courtney knocking not one of her opponents but two to unconsciousness" said Cody. "Courtney is the longest reigning champion in TWF history with 8 weeks as champion winning at Re-lapse and defending it against anyone in any match" said Sebastian. When suddenly Alexandra got in the ring trash talking but suddenly she was turned around by Eva and hit with a hard belly to belly suplex out of the ring. Then she played the Mercy game (Hand to hand and trying to cause pain on the other to submission or locking in a different hold) with Courtney they both started trying to get the other to give locking in a stale mate when suddenly in a huge display of power flipped Eva over and out of the ring with a toss.

"Holy Shit did you just see what I did" said Cody. "First of all don't curse kids watch this second what the crap did Courtney just out power Eva" said Sebastian being a hypocrite.

(Backstage) Chris is in his office when Kenny comes in "What do you want?" asked Chris. "I want Ted and im not waiting till Revenge Day" said Kenny. "But don't you see that's the point of Revenge Day anger builds up until a breaking point of anger but if you really want your hands on him attack him backstage" said Chris, Kenny leaves. "The sad part is that's what I told Ted when he went in here.

The camera then fallows Lance walking around with his posse of apparently Matt Awesome, the captain dynasty, Jack Beauregard, Chazz, and apparently Jeff Killington. When Lance purposely bumped into Josh Matthews and Jake Lamington sending both of them to the floor. "Watch where you're going" said Lance. "Okay" answered both of them clearly scared of the group and they both intended to walk away when they were grabbed by Jeff and Matt. "Aren't you going to say sorry" said Jeff. "Why you do know that all you are is a bully Lance knows let us go" said Josh. Lance got into his face "Wrong answer" said Lance. Then he attacked them both smashing them into everything and just destroying them both grabbing a chair and smashing it on his hand continuously probably breaking it.

Then he grabbed both of them gave them twin Spears onto the steel behind them though It seemed to hurt him to. He quickly regained his composure "Next time listen to the lord because what I say is Law and those behind me are my disciples THE LORD HAS SPOKEN" said Lance screaming the last part. Lance then kicked Jake in the head.

"Introducing first Rojo Bat" said the announcer. "And introducing his opponent Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said the announcer. "I hope that Rojo Gives what he deserves without hose thugs he's only an injured wrestler" said Cody. "But you have to remember Lance is nothing but Crafty but you're right because of Chris If lance loses by disqualification he's fired and the Raters Dynasty is banned" said Sebastian. Lance quickly got out of the ring and the ref started counting .5 Rojo Bat goes out 6. 7. 8. Rojo Throws Lance in the ring. Lance again tries to escape but Rojo Bat catches his injured hand and locks in an arm bar. Lance starts screaming in pain and almost to the point of crying (Trust me if somebody puts you in an arm bar with a broken hand you are going to on the floor crying).

Lance manages to get out with a couple punches to the skull with his other hand. Lance then quickly starts taking the offensive with a combination of kicks onto the stomach of Rojo Bat and then a brutal round house kick. Lance goes for the pin 1…2 kick out. Lance quickly puts Rojo bat up and went for a Rated-K-O but Rojo got out with a punch to Lance's injured arm. Lance gets on his knees and Rojo bat takes advantage hitting a hard drop kick and going top rope. When Lance got up Rojo went for a cross body on instinct lance countered into his former finisher the Rated-K onto his injured shoulder. They both just lied their on the floor Rojo holding his head and Lance holding his arm.

Lance after a while went for a pin 1…2… kick out. Lance gets frustrated and goes for the pin again 1…2 kick out. Lance goes next to one of the turn buckles and starts screaming for Rojo bat to get up. After a while Rojo goes to his feet and when Lance goes for a spear in a burst of athletic ability does leap frog over him but Lance grabs his legs and hits a sit out power bomb 1…2… kick out. Lance can't believe it again and goes top rope when suddenly Josh Matthews and Jake Lamington limp to the ring. They distract him long enough for Rojo to jump and hit him with a huge herrucarana. Then Rojo goes top rope and jumps off going for a frog splash. Which after an hour for the fans drops onto Lance 1…2… kick out.

"And the match is still continuing for both of these great competitors" said Cody. "Yeah but I don't think Lance has much left to beat Rojo Bat" said Sebastian. Lance gets up using his right arm (Uninjured) to hold onto Rojo Bat to pick himself up. Lance quickly looks to go for a surprise Rated-K but Rojo manages to counter it and hit a hard neckbraker 1…2… kick out. Lance grabs something outside the ring that was in a corner. The Ref tells him to show it which he quickly takes advantage and throws it out of the ring. Lance takes advantage and kicks Rojo Bat as hard as he can in the groin Lance the rolls him up the ref goes for a count 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said the announcer.

The Ref goes to find the object and finds out it was only lance's sunglasses. "Are you telling me that Lance cheated and the thing he used to distract the ref was his sunglasses damn" said Cody. "Like I told you Lance is nothing but crafty as hell wait whys lance getting a chair" said Sebastian as lance got a chair. Lance then hits the unsuspecting Jake in the head and when Jake looks back he is hit by a Rated-K-O. They are both probably out for a year with those injuries.

"Introducing first John Foley" said the announcer. "And introducing the opponent The Ice Dude" said the announcer. The match starts with both of them doing a hand shake and Ice quickly tries to tackle him but John gets out of the way. Ice quickly manages to trip John to the floor. Ice then locks in a half Boston crab but john manages to counter it into a small package 1…2 kick out. Ice quickly gets up only to be hit by a tackle but he quickly gets up to be hit by another and finally in a their hits a hard hitting clothesline. John then goes top rope for a 450 splash but Ice gets out of the way and John hits hard on the floor 1…2 kick out.

Ice tries for a slam down from jam town but John counters with a herrucarana and a couple of punches to the skull. Ice then gets up and so does John Ice goes for an ice kick but John dodges and locks in a mandible claw when it finally looks like Johns going to win Ted comes in the ring and hits him with a steel chair in the back. "This match is a draw via double disqualification" says the announcer. Then he grabs Ice dude and gives him a hard Tve onto the chair. Then he goes for one on John but he's saved by Kenny and ……… Chazz? Kenny drives Ted out of the ring running and when John gets up he starts getting confused with Chazz. Chazz just points at him and at ice as in just go look at the other guy and don't ask questions and goes to leave the ring. John retarded does what he told him and Chazz turned him around and boom sweet chin music.

(Parking lot) Kenny is with Eva on the hunt for Ted and with no clues. So he finally decides to leave the arena and goes to his car while Eva decides to wait for him in the front. Once inside he turns on the car and looks to his right on the chair next to him he sees a time bomb at a 00:5 he quickly opens the car door 00:3 he grabs the sides of the car and he pushes himself of the car 00:1 he braces his hand 00:0 boom car explodes and Kenny is relatively fine as you could be from a car bomb but you could here Ted saying dam as the camera closes out.

Revenge day match card

(Main Event)

Money in the bank match- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters vs. Asheel Din vs. Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters vs. "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash vs. "Captain" Brian Stevenson vs. Rojo Bat vs. Jack "The American wolf" Beauregard vs. Matt Awesome vs. Suicide vs. The Ice Dude.

TWF world championship match- Kenny "The High Riser" Williams (Champion) vs. taking on Ted "The Golden Man" Estes in a ladder match.

Chazz "The Second heart break Kid or as I shorten it 2ndHBK" Michaels vs. John Foley in a street fight.

Shawn "HBK" Michaels vs. Mick Foley in a hardcore Match

Hardcore championship- Dragon vs. "The dragon god" Shenlong vs. Chester Munroe vs. "The sicko from Indy" Mad Chad in a fatal for way hardcore match.

TWF Television title match Clash of the gods II- Jeff "The God of Death" Killington vs. "The God of War" Mammoth in a three side of steel match.

Women's title match- Courtney "Princess" Washington vs. Eva vs. Alexandra Raters vs. Lea Stevenson vs. Heather Devlington vs. Izzy, Explosive, Kaleidoscope and all the other ridiculous names in six pack Cage Match (Hell in a cell match but the cell only goes to the ring).

Submission match- Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks vs. Justin "The Ram" Wyatt.

A special boost- The Great Khali open challenge anybody who does not have a match is eligible to face the 7 ft monster (PM me or Review and say you want to fight him)

I think Im forgetting a match ah I will think of it later and if someone knows a match that I forgot give me a hell yeah (Steve Austin Quote).


	23. Week Fourteen

Twf world champion – Kenny "The High Riser" Williams

Hardcore champion- Vacant

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington

Twf tag team championship- "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash and "Captain" Brian Stevenson the Captain Dynasty (Member's of the raters Dynasty)

Tdi championship – Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

Wow three titles have been changed in one week that wasn't a pay-per-view I think that's a record.

I do not own TDI or wwe or Tna or any other great wrestling company for that matter. I just noticed that I got 65 thousand words in this story im going for 100 000 before WWE vs. TDI

(Web Dragon)

Back to doing this stuff I was out of it most of the week with an illness.

Captain Dynasty vs. Rocker's

Good match and I was wondering what you were going to do with the tag team division.

4.0/5.0

Trent vs. Duncan

Another good match definitely deserves praise and the rockers were put out of their misery.

4.2/5.0

Holly vs. Tiffany

Ah and their goes the great match streak

2.5/5.0

Jeff and Kane vs. Justin and Mammoth.

Good match had a nice special appearents and now I know Justin's birthday not that I care sadly.

3.0/5.0

Courtney vs. Holly vs. Tiffany

Excellent match great showing Courtney's dominance in the woman's division.

3.5/ 5.0

Lance vs. Rojo Bat

Wow lance is getting Bad Ass and another great match.

4.0/5.0

John Foley vs. Ice Dude

Good match to keep the new superstar initiative up and running.

3.7/5.0

Grade: B + (Great Chapter)

Now for the awards

Worst Superstar(S): For the first time we got two Holly Kingston and Tiffany

Worst Match: Tiffany vs. Holly

Best Match: Captain Dynasty vs. The Rockers: I see this as a golden opportunity for the tag team division.

Best Superstar: Lance Rater Damn I made my character a complete Jack Ass but yeah he is now probably the biggest force in Twf

Power 5.

1. Courtney Washington (The Driving force in the women's Division)

2. Lance Raters (The Complete Bad Ass)

3. Ted Estes (Maniac)

4. Jeff Killington (Longest Male Champion)

5. Duncan Parks (The Most Under Rated Superstar)

* * *

The pyro goes on and the songs remember the name plays.

"We are two days away from revenge day and after last week Ted went as far as trying to kill Kenny here is our world champion" said Sebastian.

Kenny is in the ring sitting on the top of a ladder with his title and mic. "Wow Ted your 6 ft 5 or so Im five feet something and you have to try and kill me wow" said Kenny. "Seriously you should go to a mental hospital" said Kenny. "So we all get it Ted you are afraid of me well at Revenge Day Im going to climb that ladder and going to be the longest reigning world champion ever as I will defend my title against anybody" (Number one currently is Lance with a 32 first to Justin's 23) said Kenny.

"Well you heard him and we have a huge match Jeff will team up with Duncan and Chazz to go against Mammoth, Justin Wyatt, and John Foley" said Sebastian. "And it's after the great Khali's announcement which is next" said Cody.

The Great Khali comes to the ring with his translator. (Random Letters) "Rajj shif bzj wag za tag tu" said Khali. "Khali says that he asked for one opponent instead he got three and he is telling them to come out" said his translator. Out come Iccolo and the red neck wrecking crew. "Wah jahd zag hin cool" said Khali. "He says meet his two partner cool" said Translator. Out came Mark Henry and The Big Show. "zih ka lp zin da na" said Khali. "It will be a three on three tag team match at revenge day" said Khali. After that they were all attacked by the combined forces of the trio (Khalis).

"It has been confirmed that Khali and his team of giants will face our Twf individuals in a three on three tag team match" said Sebastian. "But first lets watch a three on three right now" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first the team of Chazz "2nd HBK" Michaels, Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks, and Jeff "The God of Death" Killington" said the announcer. Duncan was in the ring with a microphone "Last week I won the TDI title and I was in talks with our esteemed general manager Chris and we decided to change the name of my title to the North America championship" said Duncan. "Why would I do that to have more challengers and better competition, Hell No I did it because win or lose at Revenge Day at Party Crashers I have a title match for the world championship" said Duncan. "And just for the ram I will simplify it our you know like me and you is now for a title" said Duncan.

"And introducing the opponents John Foley, Justin "The Ram" Wyatt, and "The God of War" Mammoth" said the announcer. John started representing his team and Duncan decided to go for his. John tried to get the advantage and hit a hard punch to the jaw but Duncan rebounded with a even harder one dropping John to the floor and went for a quick Jail Cell but John Countered into a small package 1.. Kick out. John then quickly went and hit a flying clothesline and went for a second but Duncan grabbed him and threw all the way back to his corner and John tagged in Justin who quickly went into the ring and hit Duncan with a spear. Justin went for the pin 1…2 kick out and Duncan tags in Jeff.

Jeff quickly comes in and hits a hard clothesline and fallows up locking in a camel clutch. Justin got out with two back punches and went for a gut wrench power bomb epic fail and Jeff hit a suplex and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Jeff then grabbed him up and went for an upper cut punch but Justin moved at the last second Jeff's Uppercut hitting the air and Justin hit a hard toe kick and his own uppercut. Justin tagged in mammoth while Chazz tagged himself in but left the ring when he saw mammoth. Chazz left the ring and mammoth fallowed Chazz took advantage and hit a hard low drop kick to the leg. Then he started stomping on it and finally smashed the leg on the steel steps.

With the help of Jeff they threw him in the ring and Chazz went top rope and hit an elbow to Mammoths injured leg and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Chazz tags in Duncan and they do double kicks to the leg. Duncan quickly goes for a Jail Cell but Mammoth shaked him off and hit a hard boot to the skull with his injured leg as a last resort. Mammoth crawls for the tag as Duncan gets up and tries to kick his injured leg but John hits him with a double arm DDT on the rope as he was to close for comfort. Sadly when Duncan fell he fell on Mammoth's leg and Mammoth after an additional amount of time managed to tag in Justin and Duncan got up.

Justin gave Duncan a hard hitting gut wrench power bomb and the locked in the heartogram after a while Duncan tapped out to the lock but Chazz had distracted the referee and Justin tackled Chazz but Duncan took advantage and got top rope and hit a leg drop on Justin's angry face. Then he locked in the Jail Cell but Mammoth and John went to interfere but were hit by a double clothesline. Justin finally tapped out to the lock and gave Duncan's team the win.

"Winners of this match by submission the team of Chazz "2nd HBK" Michaels, Jeff "The God of Death" Killington" said the announcer.

"That is exactly what Duncan and Justin are going to have to do at Revenge Day make the other submit and that match has no disqualifications" said Sebastian. "Jeff has made a video package to show us what his creation is meant to be" said Cody.

(Video Package)

Jeff is in the middle of a bleeding cage. "This cage is a living hell for people it is like a prison cell in the first part of the cell being stuck with me a monster in a cage this side of steel has tortured Matt Awesome" said Jeff. "Then the second stage you have escaped from the cage now you fight in outside a closed cell run all you can but you will get caught this stage tortured our current TWF world champion Kenny Dentons" said Jeff. "Finally we go to the handcuffs were I will be your judge jury and executioner tortured in this side is Rojo Bat" said Jeff. After this it shows all three of their bodies (mannequins) hanged onto the cell. "Whoever enters hell will STAY IN HELL" said Jeff with a diabolical laughter.

"Introducing first Eva" Said the announcer. "And introducing her opponent Izzy" said the announcer. Very short match Izzy went for a toe Kick and uppercut combination hit. Then went for the over angle jumping neck breaker Eva countered into a spine buster 1…2…3. "Winner of this match Eva" said the announcer.

The Rockers (Tyler and Justin) are in the ring. "We want our rematch for the titles" said Justin. "Sorry but you won't get it instead you will have a number one contender match for next weeks TWF tag team title match your opponents them" said KJ Crash on the Trinitron Justin and Tyler looked around and couldn't see anybody. Then a message displayed saying "Message was recorded one hour ago". KJ and Brian attacked from behind throwing Tyler out of the ring and hitting the American Canadian Connection (Or the ACC) both put their legs over Justin 1…2…3 "Winners of this match " "Captain" Brian Stevenson and "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

(Backstage) Asheel is shown with Rojo Bat "Dude I'm going to face Lance in the main event I don't want to seem desperate but can you give me some advice" said Asheel. "First off all Lance is a master technician Second he does everything he can to win so expect everything and anything" said Rojo Bat before being cut off by Asheel. "I go to do something" said Asheel and walked away to Mickey Munroe "Hey a are you doing anything Saturday night" asked Asheel in a way to nervous tone. "Now so im going to guess that you're asking me out" said Mickey. "It depends is that yes" said Asheel. "Yes it is see you Saturday" said Mickey as she left to go with Chester Munroe for his match.

"Introducing first accompanied by Mickey Munroe, Chester Munroe" said the announcer. "And his opponent former hardcore champion Mad Chad" said the announcer. Mad Chad and Chester circled each other. After a while Chester went for a quick face plant but Mad Chad ducked under it and hit a kick to the back of the leg. Chester fell to the floor and Mad Chad locked in heel hold. Chester after a minute of pain to the leg got out and hit a hard boot to the gut. Mad Chad went for a clothesline but Chester countered with a hard back elbow to the skull sending Mad Chad to the floor. After a while they both started brawling for a while ending one Chester hit a hard kick to the gut and then a face plant but Mad Chad ducked under it and rolled him up 1…2… kick out.

After that Mad Chad went for a pendulum but Chester countered pushing him away. Mad Chad came running back into a running face plant 1…2… kick out. Chester started fighting with the ref saying that it was three. Mad Chad took advantage and went for a stray jacket but Chester countered hitting two elbows to the skull and grabbed the ref by the shirt and used him by throwing him onto Mad Chad. Chester went for a chair when he got back he laid it on the floor and went for a maximum impact on it but Mad Chad crawled off and hit a pendulum on it. Mad Chad threw the chair out of the ring as the ref got up and went for the pin 1…2…3 "Winner of this match via pin fall "The Sicko from Indy" Mad Chad" said the announcer.

"At Revenge day Mad Chad is will try to gain his third hardcore championship let's see this titles list" said Sebastian.

(Hardcore Championship history)

First Holder: Lance Rater's for seven days gave it away to Duncan Parks.

Second Holder: Duncan Parks for one minute lost it to Lance Raters.

Third Holder: Lance Rater's for 16 days gave it away to Ted Estes.

Fourth Holder: Ted Estes for 30 days lost it via Default to Suicide.

Fifth Holder: Suicide lost it at five days lost it to Mad Chad

Sixth Holder: Mad Chad had it 21 days lost it to Lance Raters

Seventh Holder: Lance Raters few seconds later forced to be given back to Mad Chad

Eight Holder: Mad Chad few seconds later was pinned by Jack Beauregard

Ninth Holder: Jack Beauregard few seconds later lost it to Chris

Tenth Holder: Chris lost it to Lance Raters few seconds later

Eleventh Holder: Lance Raters held it for seven days gave it away to Chris.

Twelfth Champion: By order of Chris Maclean will be held in a fatal four way hardcore match between Chester Munroe, Dragon, Shenlong, and Mad Chad.

Interesting Facts 1. Lance has held the title with four different reigns but never lost it in a match.

Interesting fact 2. Ted is the longest champion ever with 9 more days than Mad Chad.

"And that is the history of the Twf Hardcore Championship (I will Probably do this with all the titles in the upcoming weeks)" said Sebastian. "We have also received word that Ted will take on Kenny in a two out of three falls match with hardcore rules as our main event this will not be for the title though" said Cody.

"Introducing first the team of Matt Awesome and "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the referee. "And their opponents the team of Rojo Bat and "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer. The Match started between the fast Neo and the Power House Matt. Matt went to grab Neo but Neo ducked and hit him with a side kick to the gut and DDT combo. Neo then tagged in Rojo Bat and they did a double standing moon Sault combo 1…2 kick out. Matt got up and grabbed Rojo Bat in a head lock and fallowed up with a knee to the skull and hit a hard splash 1…2 kick out. Matt tagged in Jack Beauregard who quickly went to work on Rojo Bat's back with a couple of knees.

Jack then put him up and dropped him with a hard standing impaler DDT and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Jack put's him up again and goes for another impaler DDT but Rojo counters with two elbows to the gut and hitting a Russian leg sweep. Rojo Crawled to the tag but Jack grabbed him by the leg and Rojo countered with a monkey flip towards neo who hit with a hard elbow to the skull. Rojo tagged in Neo and they did a double ddt combo Rojo punched Matt off the apron and Neo hit a hard max aerodynamics' 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Rojo Bat and Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters. After the match Matt Awesome came with a chair and knocked down both Rojo Bat and Neo.

"This match is a falls count anywhere matches by order of Chris MacLean introducing first Asheel Din" said the announcer. "And introducing the opponent Lance "lord of lords" Rater" said the announcer. Lance quickly starts the match with a hard kick to the gut and a clothesline. Lance then went under the ring and got a Singapore cane and went to hit Asheel with it who ducked and drop kicked him out of the ring. Asheel went back and ran jumped on the ropes and hit a hard splash onto Lance 1… kick out. Both of them got up Asheel tried to go for a punch but Lance caught it and threw him onto the ring barricade. Lance then started stomping on him then went to the steel steps and hit a hard jumping drop kick sending Asheel over the barricade.

Lance went over the barricade as well when he got up and started pounding on Asheel. "Wow what lucky fans the have literally front row seats to this match" said Cody. Asheel kicked Lance in the head and fallowed with a hard punch and then finally hit a twist of fate 1…2 kick out. Asheel started ground and pounding on Lance but Lance after a while kicked him off and when Asheel came back grabbed a guy's drink and threw it in Asheels eyes. Lance then fallowed with a hard spear onto Asheel sending them both back into the ring outside area. 1…2… kick out. Lance immediately got mad and threw him hard against the steel steps. Lance then grabbed a sledge hammer and ran trying to hit Asheel who was lying on the steel steps.

Lance missed when Asheel got out of the way and hit hard against the steel steps hurting him. Asheel grabbed the cane that was on the floor and hit lance right in the head to the floor. Asheel then got a ladder and tried to use it but was low blowed by Lance and fell to the floor 1…2… kick out. Lance starts stomping on Asheel and Asheel takes advantage of the anger and dodges and throws the ladder at him. Asheel get's up and goes to the top rope and hit's a Extreme Omega (A SHOOTING STAR PRESS TURNED INTO A CORKSCREW DIVE) 1…2… kick out. Asheel gets up to be hit by a kick to the groin knocking him to the floor face plant onto the matted floor.

This time they both get up at relatively the same time. Asheel hit's him with the ladder in the face and goes for an Extreme Omega but before he jumps he sees Lance getting up. Asheel decides to instead go for a cross body but it's countered when lance grabs then throws him onto his shoulder and hit's a rated K-O 1…2… kick out at 99/100. Lance can't believe it and hits the ref with the ladder continuously. Asheel takes advantage and grabs a table and hits him hard on the back with it. Asheel sets the table up on the outside and hit's a twist of fate on Lance and puts him on it. Asheel then gets up and goes for an Extreme Omega Plus (OMEGA XTREME OFF A LADDER TROUGH A TABLE).

Asheel jumps into the air the crowd is in awe he starts the shooting star press the crowd is in more awe. He transitions into a corkscrew dive the crowd starts seeing lance notice what was going on. Lance goes off the table and Asheel crashes through it 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters. "What a match between these two great performers" said Cody. "It seemed as though Asheel's Riskiness screwed him why didn't he just pin Lance after the twist of fate" said Sebastian. "The world may never know" responds Cody.

"This match is a two out of three falls match introducing first Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" say's the announcer. "And introducing the opponent the current Twf Champion Kenny "The High Riser" Williams" said the announcer. Before the match could start the raters dynasty attacks both of the competitors and knocks them both unconscious. A bunch of good guys come to the ring and theirs a big brawl "Well this has been Twf on Friday night in tow day's Revenge Day good night folks" said Sebastian.

* * *

Revenge Day Match Card

Money in the bank match- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters vs. Asheel Din vs. Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters vs. "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash vs. "Captain" Brian Stevenson vs. Rojo Bat vs. Jack "The American wolf" Beauregard vs. Matt Awesome vs. Suicide vs. The Ice Dude.

TWF world championship match- Kenny "The High Riser" Williams (Champion) vs. taking on Ted "The Golden Man" Estes in a ladder match.

Chazz "The Second heart break Kid or as I shorten it 2ndHBK" Michaels vs. John Foley in a street fight.

Shawn "HBK" Michaels vs. Mick Foley in a hardcore Match

Hardcore championship- Dragon vs. "The dragon god" Shenlong vs. Chester Munroe vs. "The Sicko from Indy" Mad Chad in a fatal for way hardcore match.

TWF Television title match Clash of the gods II- Jeff "The God of Death" Killington vs. "The God of War" Mammoth in a three side of steel match.

Women's title match- Courtney "Princess" Washington vs. Eva vs. Alexandra Raters vs. Lea Stevenson vs. Heather Devlington vs. Izzy, Explosive, Kaleidoscope and all the other ridiculous names in six pack Cage Match (Hell in a cell match but the cell only goes to the ring).

North America Championship Match- Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks vs. Justin "The Ram" Wyatt in a submission match.

WWE vs. Twf Match. The Great Khali, Mark Henry, and The Big Show vs. The Red neck wrecking crew and Iccolo

* * *

Twf revenge day will come out soon so good night fans and you will rest in anoyance (Modified undertaker quote) if you miss Revenge Day


	24. Revenge Day part 1

Twf world champion – Kenny "The High Riser" Williams

Hardcore champion- Vacant

Twf Television Champion: Jeff "the god of death" Killington

Twf tag team championship- "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash and "Captain" Brian Stevenson the Captain Dynasty (Member's of the raters Dynasty)

North America Champion– Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

I do not own wwe or TDI or TNA OR the song You're Going Down

Dark Match (non recorded match but happens before the show to hype up the fans)

1. 3 on 3 match

Good match and I mean very good match.

4.5/5.0

2. Eva vs. Izzy

Filler

1.0/5.0

Team match

Eh sort of just a filler for the next match.

2/0/5.0

4. Chester vs. Mad Chad

okay match

3.0/5.0

5. Neo and Rojo Bat vs. Matt Awesome and Jack Beauregard

Again sort of a filler.

3.0/5.0

6. Lance vs. Asheel

Great hardcore match

4.5/5.0

Rating b-

Awards best superstar: Lance Raters

Best Match: Lance vs. Asheel

Worst superstar: Chester

Worst Match Eva vs. Izzy

Power 5. (Last Week) Power 5. (This week)

1. Courtney Washington 1. Lance Raters

2. Lance Raters 2. Jeff Killington

3. Ted Estes 3. Duncan Parks

4. Jeff Killington 4. Courtney Washington

5. Duncan Parks 5. Chazz Michaels

* * *

(Dark Match )Shawn Michael def. Mick Foley Sweet chin music after a hard steel chair shot 10:54 time.

"Welcome to revenge day please thank Sick Puppies for our theme song for revenge day and our match card" said Sebastian.

Define your meaning of war

To me it's what we do when we're bored

I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop

And it makes me want it more

Because I'm hyped up out of control

If it's a fight, I'm ready to go

I wouldn't put my money on the other guy

If you know what I know that I know

"Our first match will be WWE vs. Twf you don't need to ask us to say whose going to win Twf" said Cody

It's been a long time coming

And the table's turned around

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

I'm not running,

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

Then for the north American championship in a submission match Duncan has made Justin submit three different times we go with him to win and retain the title going into Party Crasher's.

Define your meaning of fun

Is it fucking, drugging or guns

I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop

So get ready for another one

Let's take a trip down memory lane

(Do you remember me?)

The words circling in my brain

(And what you did to me)

You can treat this like another all the same

But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain

It's been a long time coming

And the table's turned around

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

I'm not running,

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

Then we have the hardcore fatal four way match we believe that both Shenlong and Mad Chad will be spent fighting the hardest but we believe that Shenlong experience in hardcore matches will help him to victory said Sebastian

This is hardly worth fighting for

But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore

When my fist hits your face, and your face hits the floor

"Then we have a women's championship six diva cage match Courtney has proven to be the most dominant diva on the Twf roster even more then power houses Lea Stevenson and Eva we go with Courtney to retain and make her title reign 76 days and more.

It'll be a long time coming

Bet you got the message now

'Cause I was never going

Yeah, you're the one that's going down

Then we have Chazz vs. John Foley in a street fight there are no rules in this match and we believe the veteran Chazz will be to much for John Foley

One of us is going down

I'm not running,

It's a little different now

'Cause one of us is going

One of us is going down

Then We have the clash of the gods two Jeff the god of death will take on mammoth in his signature match for his television championship we believe the Jeff will finish this feud that his been going on for the last six weeks.

One of us is going down

Then we have the Twf world title match Kenny vs. Ted both have experience in brutal matches Kenny was in the first three sides of steel match and Ted won his title in the elimination chamber match we go with Ted to reclaim his title.

Then we end with the Money in the bank match this match will be brutal all these superstars are dangerous but are three to watch on the list who come close to winning are Rojo Bat the runner up in the inaugural three sides of steel match second Asheel din who has a huge hardcore style. Finally one to watch will be Neo he is as quick and extremely strong plus has been in probably one of the biggest match of Twf history Lance vs. Neo at God's Choice in a last man standing match. Finally we believe that Lance has too much people on his side to lose he will be the first Twf money in the bank.

"Please welcome your new Interim GM Drake East (5 ft 7 24 year old with a suit)" said the announcer. As Drake East came down to the ring in a suit with Leon and Leo Parades got a Mic. "That's right theirs a new king of the pack tonight hell yeah" said Leo. "We are the future of this company as in charge and wrestler and if you fans have a problem with that F**k you" said Drake East this causes boos. "To demonstrate our greatness my buddies will compete in new superstar initiative tag team match winners get a shot at the tag team gold so go fuck yourself san Diego" said Leo as he and Leon get out of the ring.

"Well that was strange but nonetheless these two have a great future as GM and Competitor

"Introducing first the team representing Twf made of Iccolo and the red neck wrecking crew" said the announcer. "And their opponents representing WWE the team of Mark Henry, Big Show and The Great Khali" said the referee. Mark Henry started for his team and Jake Holiday for his. Mark Henry quickly knocked him to the floor with a hard kick. Jake got back up thinking that he had a brawling chance after five or so blows Mark decided it was his turn and knocked him down with a devastating right hook. Mark then grabbed him and tagged in Big Show and show started stomping on him. Big Show then grabbed him up and threw him back to Jake Holidays corner. Jake tagged in Derek and they together started beating on big show throwing him on the corner and attacking him the ref counted 1...2...3... Big show threw them both back and hit a double clothesline.

Big Show grabbed Derek over his head and tagged in The Great Khali who put his knee out and Big Show dropped him on it. Derek got up as The Great Khali towered over him and threw him to the floor and locked in a hard vice grip. Jake Tried to help his partner but Khali threw Derek at him sending both of them to the floor till Iccolo speared him to the ground. Then Big Show hit Iccolo with a striking spear as Khali tagged in Henry who grabbed Derek for the world's strongest slam but Derek countered with two elbows and a hard ddt and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Derek tagged in Iccolo who went for a power game with Mark but Mark was stronger and dropped him with a world's strongest slam 1…2… Jake jumped and hit Mark stopping the count.

Mark Tagged in big show who waited for Iccolo to get up and went for a striking spear but Iccolo jumped out of the way and big show hit his shoulder. Derek and Jake hit two illegal elbows to the skull. Iccolo hit a hard clothesline to Big Show who was on the turn buckle then tagged in Jake Holiday. Jake waited for show to get up and hit a jumping bulldog of the top rope 1…2… kick out forcefully sending Jake back to his corner. Jake tagged in Derek who went for a clothesline from hell but Show countered grabbing him and sending his corner and tagged in Khali. Khali quickly locked in another vice grip but Derek got out punching Khali in the head.

Derek tagged in Iccolo after he got out and Iccolo went to choke slam the great khali but Khali countered hitting a hard brain chop and then sent him on the Khali Plunge Khali went for the pin 1…2… Iccolo's leg was under the ropes. Khali moved him and tagged in Big Show who locked in a camel clutch. Iccolo got out hitting a couple head buts and then picked him up and slammed him to the floor. Iccolo then tagged in Derek whom waited for show to get up and hit a flying clothesline from hell 1…2… kick out when Mark Henry hit a devastating knee to Derek's head. Derek got up only to be hit by a hard slap from show showing no respect and sending Derek to the floor.

Big Show locked in a hard camel clutch Derek was close to tapping till he put his leg on the rope 1…2…3…4… big show stopped then he stepped on him. Big Show went for a knock out punch but Derek ducked under it and ran to tag in Jake Holiday who tagged Iccolo. Big Show tagged in the great Khali and both started to push the other till Khali slapped Iccolo and hit a hard boot to the head 1…2… kick out. Iccolo got up to tag in Jake who kicked Khali in the gut and then hit a punch to the head and went top rope and hit a huge splash 1…2… kick out. Jake went for another one but Khali moved out of the way. Jake went for a spine buster epic fail Khali hit a hard suplex counter 1…2… kick out.

Khali tagged in Mark Henry who went for a world's strongest slam and hit it 1…2… Jake kicked out miraculously. Jake tagged in Derek as mark tagged in big show Derek went for a clothesline from hell but big show caught his arm and dropped him with a KO punch and Khali and Mark took out his partners 1…2…3 "Winner's of this match the team of Mark Henry, The Great Khali, and The Big Show for the WWE" said the announcer. After the match the red neck wrecking crew got chairs and went to attack Iccolo but they were double chokeslamed.

"It seems like wwe got lucky against Twf tonight" said Sebastian. "It looked like the red neck wrecking crew would go to attack Iccolo but they were chokeslamed for their efforts" said Cody.

"This fallowing match is for the North America championship and it is a submission match introducing first the challenger Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer. "And introducing the champion Duncan "The Franchise Player" Parks" said the announcer. Duncan and Justin started grappling until Justin locked in a head lock. Duncan threw him against the ropes and when he came back was tackled to the floor. Duncan quickly locked in a sharp shooter going for a quick submission win. Justin eventually got and hit Duncan with a hard punch to head. They got into a fist fight till Duncan floored him out of the ring with a strong right hand. Duncan then went outside the ring and slammed Justin's head on the steel steps.

Duncan threw Justin in the ring and got a chair and then he himself went in. Duncan grabbed the chair and put around Justin's arm and started stomping on it then used a chair arm bar Justin got out pushing Duncan off him and then threw the chair at Duncan's head and went for a heartogram but Duncan pushed him off and hit him with a hard spinning reverse power bomb and went for a five knuckle shuffle but Justin moves out of the way and locks in a fist lock. Duncan gets out with a knee to the gut and a DDT dropping Justin to the floor. Then Duncan went to lock in a Jail Cell but Justin got out before Duncan can lock it in completely and Duncan left the ring.

Duncan looked for a weapon and found a barbed wire baseball bat under the ring. Duncan waited for Justin to turn around and Duncan smashed Justin's head using the bat. Then he successfully locked in the Jail Cell Justin was doing everything he could to get out and after a while managed to get out with a pair of elbows. Duncan then went for a spear but Justin in a huge athletic maneuver leap frogged over him. Justin then hit a hard belly to belly suplex and locked in a bear hug. Duncan got out with a couple punches to Justin head and locked in his own bear hug. Then he transitioned to cross face Justin got out after a couple transitions. Duncan got up to be kicked in the gut and hit by a devastating gut wrench power bomb.

Duncan yanked himself out of the ring and Justin fallowed. Duncan smashed Justin's head against the steel steps causing Justin to bleed. Duncan then threw Justin in the ring and he fallowed. Duncan went for an emerald driver but Justin countered and locked in a heartogram. Duncan managed to get out of the lock and hit a Russian leg sweep on Justin. Duncan then grabbed the chair and put it around Justin's neck and started stomping on it continuously. Duncan took the chair off and locked in a chin lock. Justin got out by flipping Duncan to the floor and locking in a triangle choke. Duncan got out of this and power bombed Justin to the floor. Duncan grabbed Justin's head and started choking him using the ropes after a while Duncan throws him to the floor.

Duncan went under the ring and got himself a Singapore cane and went to the ring. Duncan waited for Justin to get up and started choking him with the cane. Justin after a while kicked his leg back hitting a low blow on Duncan who falls to the floor. Justin goes top rope and starts pointing at the crowd and goes for a flying head but Duncan moves out of the way at the last second. Duncan got him in a head lock after that and a couple of punches to the head. Justin gets out hurting both of them doing a Russian leg sweep. Duncan and Justin both get up and Duncan runs Justin who hits a devastating spine buster and locks in a figure four leg lock.

Justin continuously goes for it but Duncan leans to the other side and counters it with a reverse figure four. After a while Duncan lets go and starts kicking at Justin and punching like a snake. Duncan then locked in a cross face going for the tap out Justin taps twice but at the last second flips over Duncan. Duncan tries to run at Justin again but he is hit with a devastating running boot to the face and locks in a full sleeper hold. Justin lets go after a while and looks under the ring to find a Singapore cane half in brass. Duncan looked back to be hit in the gut and then whacked in the head with it. Justin then starts using the brass to choke him for a while until Duncan got out and hit a devastating Emerald Driver.

Duncan went under the ring to find a table and set it up. Duncan went to get Justin up but instead he was hit by a hard stunner leaving him stunned. Justin then started locking in a chokehold with the brass again. Justin let go off the brass cane and decided to go for the win and locked in a standing heartogram. Duncan was in their for minutes fighting out till the end as the ref started doing the arm thing first arm flap. Second arm flap and on the third the moment of truth the hand was going down but in a last and final attempt Duncan dug deep and bit Justin's ear and Justin immediately let go. Duncan was in the floor regaining his wit while Justin was thinking of what just happened.

Justin got back the Singapore cane and started tapping it on the table plus pointing to the crowd. Just when Duncan got up Justin ran to hit him in the gut but Duncan using his back up plans knocked Justin out on to the table with a brass knuckle fist sending him onto the table. Duncan got on top and locked in the Jail Cell finally after a long and agonizing two minutes Justin tapped out. "Winner of this match and still North America champion Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks" said the announcer. Duncan in his victory celebration picked up Justin and shook his hand. Just to knee him in the gut and emerald driver him through the table and start partying in the ring.

(Backstage) "In a world where one person is your judge, jury, and Executioner he will talk his words of greatness in this edition of the Lord's Lines" said an announcer. Lance Raters and Chazz Michaels are sitting on a huge couch with a background of heaven behind hem. "I am the Lord of Lords, the five star deal, the ruler of your mind welcome to the lord's lines with my co-host Chazz Michaels" said Lance. "I give you breaking proof that we have a confession of Justin Wyatt admitting he is gay" said Lance. The camera goes to a TV showing a picture of Justin and a voice recorder. "Oh my god Suicide has you ever seen how hot Lance is and I am so gay" said the voice recorder.

"The truth hurts for these fans but as everybody will agree I am hot" said Lance. "Oh yeah and Justin I don't know why you nick name people about death but his name is Sean Shultz" added Chazz and the TV showed pictures about Sean face uncovered. "In recent news we take you down to the horrible horrible past of Kenny Williams" said Lance. It shows a horrible imitation of Chazz as Kenny. "When I was four everybody though I was a girl" said Chazz-Kenny as he starts crying. "All my friends kicked me in the balls to make sure that I was a guy and when I cried they said I was a girl" said Channy fallowed by more crying. "When I finally got lucky with a girl she started saying faster Lance Faster oh my gods don't look at me" said Chenny as the video goes out with him screaming.

"That was the tragic but fitting past of Kenny but you can't blame the girl just like everybody else they adore me" said Lance. "Well this has been The Lords Lines at Revenge Day" said Lance as the lights went off.

"The Fallowing match is for the hardcore championship introducing first "The Sicko from Indy" Mad Chad" said the announcer. "Introducing next accompanied by Mickey Munroe, Chester Munroe" said the announcer. "Introducing the opponent "The Dragon God" Shenlong" said the announcer. "And the last opponent Dragon" said the announcer. The match started with Mad Chad going for Shenlong and Dragon going for Chester Munroe. Shenlong hit a hard uppercut and kick to the head and went under the ring and got a trash can. Before he could use it however he was hit by a hard running cross body from Chester as Mad Chad went for Dragon. Mad Chad quickly kicked him in the gut and went for a DDT but Dragon countered with a kick to the leg and a neck breaker.

Chester and Shenlong were both now using Singapore canes and hitting the other in a battle of resistance in the ring. Finally the stronger Chester was able to hit Shenlong directly in the head knocking him down to the floor and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Chester went for a maximum impact but was countered when Shenlong jumped out and gave him an Impaler DDT. Shenlong then went top rope for the flying dragon but when he was up Mad Chad jumped on his from behind after giving Dragon a DDT. Mad Chad hit him with a hard Pendulum to the outside of the ring just to be hit by a face plant from Chester.

Chester tried to throw Shenlong in the ring but Shenlong was resistant. This allowed Dragon to hit a low blow on Chester and a DKO. Shenlong and Dragon stared at the other till Dragon made the first move kneeing him in the gut and throwing him in the ring. Dragon went for a quick DKO for the win but Shenlong threw him off and hit a hard clothesline and went for the flying dragon one more time but Dragon put his knees up. Dragon once again went for a DKO but once again Shenlong threw him right into a face plant from Chester. Shenlong went to attack him but was kicked in the gut and hit by a maximum impact. Chester went for the pin but was thrown out of the ring by Mad Chad who was drop kicked out of the ring by Dragon.

Who went for the pin 1…2 kick out thanks to all the time wasted by throwing each other out. Shenlong got up and hit a hard punch to the gun and scissors kick combo 1…2 kick out. Shenlong started locking in a choke hold but he was hit by a Singapore cane that was forgotten on the floor to the back of the head by Chester. Who was hit by a trash can shot from behind by Mad Chad. Mad Chad hit a hard DDT onto Chester and went for the pin 1…2 Dragon threw him off. Dragon tried and for a DKO but at the same time Shenlong went for a spear while Dragon jumped sadly the same wasn't for Mad Chad who was hit by a spear and cutter combo.

Shenlong would then herrucarana him over the top rope and go for the pin Mad Chad 1…2… Chester came in and saved the loss. Chester quickly started pounding on Shenlong and then threw him against the turnbuckle. He then went for a running face plant on Shenlong who ducked and Chester was put in a bad spot. Shenlong went for a roll up 1…2… kick saved by Mad Chad. Who just as quickly hit Shenlong with a DDT 1…2… Dragon pulled the ref out of the ring. Mad Chad got up and ran off jumping over the top rope onto Dragon and Chester got up as did Shenlong. Chester went for a clothesline but Shenlong ducked and hit a jumping neck breaker 1…2… kick out. Shenlong would then go top rope and hit a flying dragon 1…2… mad Chad interrupts the count

Dragon quickly hit a double drop kick on both Shenlong and Mad Chad. Dragon then went top rope and hit a hard Dragon Splash onto Mad Chad and went for the pin 1…2… kick out literally because Chester kicked Shenlong interrupting the count. Chester would then throw Dragon over the top rope that hung on but was kicked off by a face plant onto the announcers table outside. Chester was then thrown out by a Singapore cane shot from Mad Chad and then throwing him out of the ring with a Spartan Boot (You know like Style in 300). Though he was taken by surprised by being hit in the gut with a chair and finally put the chair on his head and a guillotine 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and the new Twf hardcore champion "The Dragon God) Shenlong" said the announcer.

(This fallowing segment was done only because the author is to lazy to right a fifteen paragraph match in a while and a don't want this pay per view to come out with over 6,500 words how will I be able to do TWFversia (Wrestle mania) with that long of a PPV.

After the match Jeff "The God of Death" Killington got in the ring. When suddenly Leo appeared in the Trinitron. "Thank you both for being here great match Shenlong but as of right now the hardcore and Television championships are terminated" said Leo and Jeff plus Shenlong get pissed. "Instead their will be a new championship the Myths Champion because believe it or not I chose you two because like you say you're gods it will be the clash of the gods III that match will be in a three sides of steel match" said Leo. "As you know though Mammoth and Jeff have a match tonight so if Mammoth wins he joins the Clash of the Gods III times three and its now a special referee match believe it or not Shenlong your god for this match " said Leo.

Mammoth came in as they sized each other waiting for Shenlong to start the bell. When Shenlong did it was officially now longer a match but a fight. After a while the angrier Jeff managed to finally after hundreds of punches being thrown by both hit a right hook right to the temple and started grounding and pounding on him finally Shenlong ran the bell after all the violence. "Winner of this match Jeff "The God of Death" Killington as such at Party Crashers Jeff will take on Shenlong for the Myth Championship in a three sides of steel match" said the announcer. After the match Jeff chokeslamed Shenlong to make a message.

"What the hell hopefully we will have some civility in this divas Cage Match" said Cody.

(Static Interference for 30 minutes)

1…2…3 Courtney pinned Heather the cage was broken completely as the sides were on top of the divas and it wasn't a cell anymore "Winner of this match and still Women's Champion Courtney "Princess" Washington" said the announcer.

"Oh my god that had to be the greatest diva match of all time in wrestling history" said Cody.

(My sad attempt at being a heel)

"This match is a street match introducing first John Foley" said the announcer. "And his opponent Chazz "2 generation HBK" Michaels"said the announcer. The match started with Chazz putting John in a head lock and hitting a couple knees to the gut and then a jumping knee to the head sending John to the floor. Chazz then locked in an inverted Figure four leg lock and applied pressure. John got out pulling out and then hit a hard jack hammer suplex to Chazz and went for the pin 1… kick out. John used the ropes looking for a moon sault but Chazz got out of the way and hit a knee to the head. Chazz then threw him out of the ring and got a sledge hammer and hit John in the gut with it.

Chazz then threw him in the ring and used the sledge hammer busting John right open. Chazz then started tuning up the band and went for some sweet chin music but John ducked and hit him right in the leg with a sledge hammer. John then went for a 450 splash but Chazz hit him with a huge kick to the head making blood gush out of Johns head. Chazz went for a quick elbow drop and hit fallowing up with two more and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. Chazz then went top rope and tried to go for the elbow but John got out of the ring and Chazz crashed hard. John went under the ring and got himself a table and set it up in the ring.

John then set Chazz on the table and went top rope but before he could do anything Chazz got off. John jumped and hit a herrucarana through the table and went for the pin 1…2 kick out. John then got Chazz up and went for a double arm ddt but Chazz pushed him back as John came back though he was hit by a hard sweet chin music 1…2… kick out. Chazz then got up and went for a Heart Break Drop but John used a part of the table and hit Chazz right in the stomach. Chazz and John both got up and went into a fist fight which ended with the bigger and stronger hitting him with a kick to the mid section and a planting DDT 1…2.. kick out.

Chazz started punching the bleeding head of John continuously and hit him with the sledge hammer to the skull. Chazz then got John up and kicked him in the gut and put him in a pedigree position. Chazz did the Dx chop but before he could do the pedigree John got out and locked in a mandible claw. Chazz started trying to get out as he was starting to go unconscious he jumped and hit a hard sun set DDT 1…2. Kick out. John was starting to bleed out severely as it was now on his chest going down. Chazz got up and got John in the pedigree position and did the Dx chop and fallowed executing a pedigree 1…2… kick out.

Chazz can't believe it and goes out of the ring and finds another table he sets it up on the outside. He then went under the ring again and got a trash can. He went to hit John with but it was countered when he was kicked in the gut and DDT' onto the trash can. Then John put it over him and left it on his stomach and did a standing moon Sault 1…2… 9999/10000 kick out. Chazz gets up and kicks john in the gut and puts the trash can on him. Chazz then tunes up the bank and smash he hits so hard that john goes over the ropes but hangs on with one arm. Chazz goes for another one but using a six sense or something john catches it and tries to suplex him out of the ring and unknowingly the table outside.

John tries but suddenly he goes unconscious and lies on the rope. Chazz then hits a true heart break onto him sending John out of the ring and through a table. The ref takes off the trash can and sees that it's filled with blood and he calls an ambulance. "Winner of this match by knock out Chazz "2 generation HBK" Michaels" said the announcer. Chazz starts partying in the ring over his long time rivals unconscious state.

"Oh my god Chazz just probably ended John Foleys Career" said Cody

* * *

Out of popular demand this will be posted first and the rest and next weeks twf will come out togeather also the teams in the new superstar initiative are Justin and Joe wyatt with the sister the red neck wrecking crew the 21st century outlaws and mammoth with his partner winner gets a number once contender match against the rockers


	25. Revenge Day part 2

Twf world champion – Kenny "The High Riser" Williams

Myth Championship- Vacant

Twf tag team championship- "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash and "Captain" Brian Stevenson the Captain Dynasty (Member's of the raters Dynasty)

North America Champion– Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

* * *

"This match is for number one contenders match against The Rockers this is a four team tornado tag team introducing first accompanied by Drake East, the team of "The Lion" Leon Walls and Leo Parades the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. "And introducing their opponents the team of Justin and Joe Wyatt" said the announcer. "Introducing next the red neck wrecking crew" said the announcer. "And finally the outsiders" said the announcers. One second passes the 21st century out laws take out sledgehammers from their pockets and hit everybody with them and everybody except Outlaws on the floor Drake East comes to the ring.

"Okay since Jake holiday was the first one hit the red neck wrecking crew will take on the rockers next week on raw" said Drake East Jake and Derek both get up but they both are hit in the jaw by the 21st century outlaws back to the floor.

(Backstage) Suicide is there unmasking and putting on his new gear. "That's right in Sean "The Dark Savior" Shultz future Mr. Money in the bank" said Sean as he left.

"The fallowing match is a ladders match and is for the Twf world championship introducing first the challenger Ted "The Golden Man" Estes" said the announcer. "And his opponent the Twf world champion Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer. They both circled each other letting the other dare to do something. Kenny finally started the match going for a quick clothesline but ted grabbed his hand and hit him with a hard standing clothesline. Ted grabbed him up and dropped him with a hard uppercut and reverse DDT combination. Ted then went under the ring and grabbed a ladder which he quickly set up and went for the title nut halfway there Kenny grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

Kenny went and tried for himself but before he could take it Ted got him and threw him to the floor and when Kenny fell he fell on his ankle. Ted then quickly threw him out of the ring and went out himself. Ted grabbed Kenny by the head and slammed him onto the steel steps and then went for a TVE but Kenny grabbed him and slammed him onto the steel. Kenny then locked in an inverted Boston crab and applied huge amounts of pressure. After a while with the power of his legs he powered out flipping Kenny over. Kenny and ted started brawling and Ted went for a power bomb but it was countered into a herrucarana. Kenny waited for ted to get up and went for a shining wizard but was caught and hit by a body slam.

Ted then went for the title again but while he was getting it Kenny through a ladder at him hit him in the back of the head against the ladder and rebounding off the ladder onto the floor. Kenny went and grabbed both ladders in his hand and stacked them up as two. Kenny then jumped of the two to hit a semi standing shooting star press. Kenny grabbed one of the ladders and climbed for the title but Ted threw him off and Kenny went to the floor he went for a punt to the temple but Kenny moved out of the way and hit a hard spinning power bomb. Kenny then went for a rise against the odds but ted put his knees up.

Ted then went for a TVE that hit this time and he got the ladder. He quickly set up the ladder and climbed to victory. Sadly victory didn't come and Kenny using the ropes as a spring board hit him in the back of the head and Ted fell off. Ted got mad and went for another Tve but Kenny threw him over the ring outside. Ted fell on his feet but was hit by a tornillo to the floor. Kenny then grabbed a steel chair and waited for Ted to get up when he did he was hit by a hard steel chair shot to the skull causing blood to flow out. Kenny went in the ring and got into the ladder when suddenly a member of the crowd (Ted's brother Brent) came into the ring and threw him off.

Brent then went for the title for his brother. Before he could reach Duncan grabbed him and hit an emerald driver off the ladder onto the ladder on the floor. Duncan got a mic "This match will be a fair match by my calling the franchise rebel only fights the best" said Duncan at that time Ted tried to attack him but Duncan put him in the emerald driver clutch. He then to make things fair scooped up Kenny and gave them double emerald drivers.

"Well I guess that was an honorable thing to do" said Cody

Duncan then grabbed Brent and threw him into the crowd. Ted and Kenny both got up and Kenny quickly kicked ted in the gut and went for a Seattle Denter. Ted countered with a hard clothesline and then got him up and went for a Tve which was countered into a Kill switch engage. Kenny once again went up for the title but he couldn't get it thanks to interference from Alexandra Raters who threw him out of the ladder and gave him a rated leg drop. Duncan clapped his hands and Courtney went and power bombed Alexandra to the floor.

Ted went up for the title but Kenny kicked down the ladder which went all the way out of the ring with Ted. Kenny grabbed the ladder that was on the floor and set it up and slowly went to the title. Sadly before he could get it Ted came in the ring and with the second ladder threw it directly onto the other ladder and ran it hitting an STO to the outside. Ted went up and looked under the ring and found a table and put in the ring setting it up. By that time Kenny had gotten into the ring and the two were brawling in the ring Kenny went for the broken dreams but Kenny hit two elbows to the head plus a bull dog.

Kenny went for a Seattle Denter but Ted countered pushing him and when Kenny came running back he was hit by a brutal spear. Ted grabbed the ladder and set it up and to help him he jumped on the table which he used to get on the ladder. Ted was seconds away from winning when Kenny went top rope and with all the power in his legs jumped on the ropes over the ladder flipped grabbed Ted by the tights and hit a huge sun set flip. Kenny then got the title. "Winner of this match and still Twf world champion Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer. After the match Duncan speared him to the floor.

This is the money in the bank match introducing first Jack "The American wolf" Beauregard and Matt Awesome" says the announcer they both walk to the ring and look at the ladders. "Introducing the opponents "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash "Captain" Brian Stevenson the captain dynasty" said the announcer. "Introducing the opponent Rojo Bat" said the announcer. "And introducing the opponent Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters" said the announcer. "And introducing the opponent Asheel Din" said the announcer. "Introducing the opponents Sean Shultz and The Ice Dude" said the announcer. "Lastly please welcome Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said the announcer.

"That is the one person who revenge day should be about" said Sebastian. "How could you not the guys a monster" said Cody.

The match started as Lance left the ring and his lackeys kept his opponents outside as Matt could take two. Lance got a ladder and climbed to the top and started posing for the crowd as he was to take the money in the bank brief case. KJ crash couldn't take it and left his opponents to kick down the ladder. Lance instantly blew up KJ who wasn't exactly feeling as confident. Rojo Bat got in the ring with his own ladder and tried to attack them both Lance noticed and ducked. KJ fell to the floor and lance used the ladder on the floor and hit a hard low blow with the ladder. Everybody was brawling against everybody ladders beating thrown at each other off of ladder and using their finishers on each other.

Lance and Asheel were brawling with mops till Rojo bat came in and hit them both with ladders. At the same time Brian Stevenson was going for the money in the bank but Jack hit him with an impaler DDT of the ladder. He was then hit by Rojo Bat with a ladder who was hit by a chair shot from Matt Awesome. He went for the title but it was dropkicked by Ice Dude and he fell onto the ladder on the floor. He was speared to the floor by Shawn Shultz who set up the ladder and looked to win but Lance kicked down the ladder and it made Shawn go flying off the ladder and through two tables.

Lance was quickly hit by a hard reverse DDT from Neo who then went top rope and jumped onto Matt Awesome who caught him and threw him against Ice Dude. Asheel quickly used the ropes as a spring board and jumped for it but Matt Awesome caught him and hit him with an Awesome Bomb. When suddenly Jack Beauregard lit his pants on fire and Matt Awesome ran out of the ring and out of the match. Jack starts laughing but Brain Stevenson gives him a captain crash bomb. Brian looks back and KJ throws the ladder at him he catches just for KJ to boot him right in the face on the distraction.

KJ then grabs the ladder and goes for the briefcase but Asheel gets on the ladder and hits a neck breaker to the outside on cement and he is taken out on a stretcher Asheel is limping when he gets up. Asheel gets on the ladder but can make it up before he is hit by a sledge hammer shot to the back of the leg. Asheel then is thrown of the ladder and he rolls out of the ring. Lance then goes for the brief case seconds away from taking it Rojo Bat put him in the Rojo demise position Shawn and Ice Dude set two ladders on the barricade onto the ring. Rojo Bat jumped and hit a Rojo demised through both tables and lance rolls under the ring.

Rojo Bat quickly knocked Ice Dude to the floor with a clothesline and was then hit by a hard half ladder shot. Sean went for the Money in the bank brief case but Neo had managed to grab one part of the half ladder and throws it right at Sean in the face knocking him off the ladder. Neo then goes in the ring and starts brawling with Jack Beauregard who had just gotten up. Neo went for a cyclone DDT but right in the middle he was hit by a huge clothesline from Brian Stevenson. Brian went for the money in the bank briefcase but before he could get it Ice dude pushed him off the ladder and out of the ring and went for the brief case himself.

Rojo Bat quickly kicked him in the gut and hit a hard throw back. Rojo Bat was then hit by a quick boot from Brain who then grabbed him on his shoulders and went to the Trinitron and threw him through it out of the match with his injuries. Brian ran to the ring when he noticed Jack Bouregard and Asheel both fighting on the ladder. Brian came in the ring when Asheel punched jack hard in the jaw and hit a huge twist of fate onto a steel chair. Jack Beauregard started bleeding out of his head severely. Brian quickly locked in a cobra clutch and sent the injured Jack to an unconscious state.

Ice Dude took a look out and noticed that five fighters are out of the match and makes it six after hitting a devastating sledge hammer shot fallowed by a turning point onto brain Stevenson and he was out of it when Ice Dude locked in a dragon sleeper on him Brian went unconscious. Ice Dude quickly went to the top of the ladder and almost got the brief case before suddenly Neo, Sean, and Asheel all grabbed him and hit a triple power bomb to the cement outside and he went unconscious.

It was only three left Asheel quickly kicked Sean in the groin and hit a hard kick to the head to be hit by a spring board chuck kick by Neo. Neo went for it but before he could finally take off the brief case Sean pushed the ladder off and Neo fell on his groin on the ropes. Asheel and Sean both went for It and started brawling for it until Shawn hit a Wolf Bomb (Gut Wrench powerbomb). Sean was finally their going to reach it when suddenly miniature earthquake struck san Diego and the ladder went onto the cement sending him out of the ring and through the announce table and Sean was out of the match.

It was just Neo and Asheel; Asheel got out of the ring and set up the table and hit a twist of fate onto a chair on neo and put him on the table. This time Asheel hit the omega extreme plus correctly on the brother of Neo. Asheel climbed the ladder to success and was their taunting the world but suddenly a booming voice came out "Sorry Asheel better luck next time" said the voice. Then suddenly the ring started shaking again and Asheel was trying to hold on. Asheel fell to the ring and tried to get back up in the ring quake. After a while it stopped and Asheel climbed back on the ladder quickly.

Before he could get it though something broke from under the ring and a block of rock started raising and pushed the ladder to the floor. When the dust settled lance had recovered the money in the bank briefcase and had a mic with it. "Asheel you were never meant to have a career in the twf now bow for the Lord" said Lance as he posed and the camera was out.

* * *

Aright i put a new poll up its for my side projec called TWF memorys the bad, the weird, and the good three backstage short moments for each superstar so yeah once one gets four i will start on that one and put a new group of four so please poll


	26. Week 15

Twf world champion – Kenny "The High Riser" Williams

Myth Championship- Vacant

Twf tag team championship- "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash and "Captain" Brian Stevenson the Captain Dynasty (Member's of the raters Dynasty)

North America Champion– Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks

Women's champion- Courtney "princess" Washington

Mr. Money in the Bank- Lance "The Lord Of Lords" Raters

I do not own wwe or Twf or any other wrestlers in this story other then Alexandra, Lea, and KJ Crash. Also the road to Party Crashers is two weeks

* * *

(This Chapter is to show the chaos that is happening in Twf with the vs. things coming up)

Dark Match- Lance Raters vs. Shenlong. Lance won after a spear and a rated high at 23:23 time.

A video montage shows of everything that happened at Revenge Day.

"Welcome to Twf and we have got breaking news just look at the ring" said Sebastian.

In the ring were Joe Wyatt, David Wyatt, Kristie Wyatt, Sean Shultz, Ice Dude, Shenlong and the new world (Dragon, King Steve, and the injured John who was not there) Justin, Asheel (With Chelsea Munroe), Kenny, Iccolo, Mad Chad, The Outsiders, Holly and finally Rojo Bat (War is starting). "Are you ready" said Justin the crowd reacted. "No I said are you Ready" said Justin it got a better response. "Now look at the rater's dynasty they are Loser, Loser, Loser, Loser, Loser, Loser, and Money in the Bank Loser" said Justin.

At that time Lance, KJ Crash, Brian Stevenson, Lea Stevenson, Matt Awesome, Jack Beauregard, Neo Raters (Heel Again), Chazz Michaels, Jeff Killington, Chester Munroe, Duncan Parks, Courtney Washington, Leon Walls, Drake East, Ted Estes, Alexandra Raters, and finally Leo Parades. "Who do you think you are Dx 2.0 failed Raters Entourage won same thing will happen" said Lance. "Last time you had the Twf world title this time we have it and Im challenging for your money in the bank" said Justin.

"Wait I thought we would agree that I was challenging for it" said Asheel. "Alright lets have a gauntlet the winner between the two of you will take on two wwe formers for a shot at my money in the bank in a extreme TLC match (Superstars are stuck in a barbed wire ring in a barbed wire cage there are three boxes dangling from the top one holds a fake brief case, the other holds the brief case, and the last is a lever which causes salt to rain down on the wrestlers below to win they have to get the correct briefcase and open it outside the ring if you get the wrong one you have to go for the other).

After this everybody started brawling with each other and they accidently hit the camera guy.

(Internet Results and Party Crashers Match Card)

Justin def. Asheel after Asheel missed a turning point and Justin countered with a bicycle kick at 7:48.

Justin def. Umaga after Umaga hit a Samoan spike Justin kicked out and he was put in the ankle lock and Umaga tapped.

Jeff on the Trinitron states that he quits his match at Party Crashers and the rater's entourage and he and his partner will take the rockers place in the number 1. Contender match.

Jeff and Rojo Bat (The God to Bat connection) def. The red neck wrecking crew. After Jeff chokeslamed Jake and then tagged in Rojo Bat and he threw him in the air and Rojo hit a frog splash at 17:30.

Mad Chad def. Chester Munroe after Chelsea did not give him a chair and was rolled up 9:23. After the match Chester punched his sister and went to attack her further and Asheel came in with a chair and beat the living hell out of Chester and challenged him to an unsanctioned match at Party Crashers for Chelsea's Contract and their career

It's shown that taking Jeff place in the myth championship match is Mammoth and that Chester will go against Asheel in the unsanctioned match. Duncan vs. Kenny will be in a block above the ring match (They both have to climb on to a huge rock that is 10 above the ring and there is a ring on it you lose by either falling off or getting pinned or tapping out no DQ).

The 21st century outlaws challenge David and Joe Wyatt to a no DQ match tag team match Kristie Wyatt challenges Courtney for the women's championship. Chazz loses 10 pounds and becomes the first Twf light heavy weight champion (0-pounds-225 pounds) he is then challenged to a tables match by Iccolo for trying to end Johns career Chris says yes (Non-Title)

Kristie def. Alexandra Raters number once contender match. Kristie won after a hammerlock guillotine drop at 8:22

Duncan Def. King Steve (For the north American championship) after Duncan hit a Emerald Driver at 5:45 after the match Duncan burned Steve's Contract and then had Drake East (Assistant GM) ban him from Twf.

Kenny def. Ted Estes, Matt Awesome and Jack Beauregard in a handicap match after Kenny hit a Seattle Denter on Jack and then hit the kill switch on Ted and finally a rise against the odds at 19:24 after the match lance did a hit and run with a baseball bat.

Sean Shultz teamed up with Joe Wyatt, David Wyatt, and Ice Dude def. a group of jobbers at 10:23 after a slam down from jam town

Justin Def. Jeff Hardy (Good Luck in court) after a bicycle kick inverted ankle lock and finnaly a spring board five star from splash at 23:15.

(After Dark Match)

Chazz def. Dragon to retain the light heavy weight championship after making him submit to an inverted figure four leg lock at 8:24

(Party Crashers Match Card)

Main Event for the Twf World Championship- Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks vs. Kenny "The High Riser" Williams in a block above the ring match.

Myth Championship- "The God of War" Mammoth vs. "The Dragon God" Shenlong.

Tag Team championship- Captain Dynasty vs. The Bat to God connection.

Women's Championship match- "The voodoo princess" Kristie Wyatt vs. Courtney "Princess" Washington

And more

* * *

Believe it or not this was extremely needed for this fic and will be explained later on


	27. Note Dont Worry

After long talking (with Web dragon) I have realized that my roster is why to big so cause a didn't want to fire people I have decided an alternative There will be a huge change in Twf, DWE (Dragon Wrestling Entertainment) Written by Web Dragon their will be a draft to the new league once finished and will be posted in both storys everybody is eligible for drafting it will be me and him we are doing the work together so it will be faster. This change will happen after Party Crashers and TWF. vs. TDI is officially canceleed


	28. Draft Skip week 16 and Party Crashers

Twf titles

Twf world Champion- Vacant

Twf myth championship- vacant

Twf light heavyweight championship- vacant

Twf tag team championship- vacant

Twf north America championship- Duncan Parks (Pre- Draft)

Twf women's championship- Courtney Washington (Pre-Draft)

Money in the bank (Allowed on both brands)- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters.

DWE titles

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – vacant

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – vacant

DWE Sky championship- vacant

DWE Tag Unit championship- Vacant

DWE European championship- vacant

DWE Divas Championship- vacant

* * *

"Please welcome us to Twf- DWE draft" said Sebastian along with his former colleague Steve Raters. "Yeah and all superstars are up for grabs in the lotto of Drake East for DWE and Chris MacLean for Twf " said Steve Raters.

You see Chris MacLean and Drake East on two tables with a lotto machine in between them. "Fans you are in for a treat do you know why because you little hoes are getting to see the first ever draft and we start now" said Drake as he went up to the lotto machine and rolled in up Mad Chad. "The new DWE superstar Mad Chad" said the announcer and he came out shook Drakes hand and went to the ring. Chris went in pretty confident and rolled out The Great Magini. "Still a Twf superstar the great Magini" said the announcer.

Chris get instantly pissed. Mad Chad Def. The Great Magini after a DDT. Chris goes up again and takes out Jeff Killington " New Twf superstar Jeff Killington" said the announcer. Chris has a huge smile for that one. Drake goes up on the lottery drake smiles Neo Raters. Neo Raters and Jeff Killington draw by double count out.

Drake goes up and spins the wheel and gets "New DWE superstar Chazz Michaels" said the announcer. Chris goes up and gets "Still Twf superstars The Red Neck wrecking crew (If your app had two it counts for two) "New DWE superstar Chazz Michaels" said the announcer. The Red Neck wrecking crew def. Chazz Michaels by DQ Chazz hit them with a chair.

(So Far)

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels.

Drake goes up and gets "New DWE superstar Rojo Bat" said Drake. Chris goes up and gets "Still Twf superstar Dragon" said Chris. Rojo Bat def. Dragon after a frog splash.

Chris goes up and gets "New Twf superstar Zane Sanchez" said the announcer. Drake goes up and smile wide "New DWE superstar Mr. Money in the Bank Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters" said Drake Lance started going to the ring. Lance def. Zane Sanchez after a Rated- KO. Lance got a mic "I told this to the whole locker room I can be in Twf or DWE I will still be the best and I can go to any brand with this baby with me" said Lance.

Chris is visibly mad after losing his most decorated superstar and Drake went up and smiled again "New DWE superstar Justin "The Ram" Wyatt." Said Drake Chris started praying to god. "Still Twf superstar Matt Awesome" said the announcer. Justin def. Matt Awesome by DQ mid way through them match Matt hit Justin with the chair when he went for an awesome bomb it was countered to an ankle lock.

Chris went up again and got another superstar "Still Twf superstar Joe Wyatt" said the announcer. Drake went up and got "New DWE superstar Holly Kingston" said the announcer. No match here

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt.

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston.

"New DWE superstar The Fire King" said the announcer. "Still Twf superstar Ted Estes" said the announcer. Ted Estes def. John Williams after a Tve.

"Still Twf superstars the Captain Dynasty (All Three)" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar Shenlong" said the announcer. Captain Dynasty def. Shenlong after a long time Shenlong hit a double guillotine against the male member's of captain dynasty which bumped into the referee Lea hit a chair at his gut ddt him on it and hit a moon sault.

"New DWE superstar Tiffany Diamonds" said the announcer. "New Twf superstar El guerrero Azteca" said the announcer. No Match.

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca.

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds.

"New Twf superstar Jack Bouregard" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar Johnny Beauregard" said the announcer everybody is shocked especially jack. Johnny def. Jack after a Mason Dixon Slam.

"New DWE superstar Mickey Munroe" said the announcer. "New Twf superstar Chester Munroe" said the announcer. No Match.

"New Twf superstar Mammoth" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar Asheel Din" said Drake. Asheel with Mickey Munroe def. Mammoth after a hard Omega Extreme.

"New Twf superstar John Foley" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar The Ice Dude" said the announcer. John Foley def. After a double arm DDT.

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca, John Foley, Chester Munroe, Mammoth, Jack Bouregard

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude,

"New DWE superstar Iccolo" said the announcer. "New Twf superstars Kristie Wyatt and David Wyatt" said the announcer. Iccolo def. David Wyatt after a choke slam.

"New Twf superstar Wes Moore" said the announcer. "New DWE superstars the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. 21st century outlaws def. Wes Moore the numbers advantage were too much and submitted to the rock squared.

"New Twf superstars Kenny Williams and Morrison Myers" said the announcer. "New DWE superstar Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide" said the announcer. Kenny won after a hard kill switch engage on Kenzo Saito.

* * *

(Final Rosters)

Tell me if I forgot anybody

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca, John Foley, Chester Munroe, Mammoth, Jack Bouregard, Kristie Wyatt and David Wyatt, Wes Moore, Kenny Williams and Morrison Myers

DWE roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide

Tdi superstars

DWE: Owen, DJ, Geoff, and Tyler, Divas: Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie, Izzy, and Leshawna.

Twf: Duncan, Trent, Justin, And Noah, Divas: Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Eva, and Lindsay


	29. Week 17

Twf titles

Twf world Champion- Vacant

Twf myth championship- vacant

Twf light heavyweight championship- vacant

Twf tag team championship- vacant

Twf north America championship- vacant

Twf women's championship- vacant

Money in the bank (Allowed on both brands)- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters.

I do not own tdi

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca, John Foley, Chester Munroe, Mammoth, Jack Bouregard, Kristie Wyatt and David Wyatt, Wes Moore, Kenny Williams and Morrison Myers, Duncan, Trent, Tyler Justin, And Noah, Divas: Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Eva, and Lindsay.

* * *

"Please welcome us to California for our special 3 hour edition" said Cody. "Chris has got an announcement for the titles" said Sebastian and the camera went to the ring.

"People all around the company asked how I was going to redistribute the titles and I decided to make the fight for the night tournament these simple 16 superstars will compete for a shot at the world title" said Chris. "I have selected the first seven competitors they are Kenny Williams, Duncan Parks, Jeff Killington, KJ Crash, Brian Stevenson, Jack Beauregard, and finally Ted Estes" said Chris. "Everybody else impress me to show your spot" said Chris.

"Introducing first El Guerrero Azteca" said the announcer. "And his opponent John Foley" said the announcer. John and Guerrero sized each other up and John hit a hard kick to the head and Guerrero was apparently unconscious 1…2…3 "Winner of this match John Foley" said the announcer. "What the hell happened" said Cody "Here it is in slow motion" said Sebastian. It clearly shows that John's kick impacted directly to the temple. (This was meant to portray the mistake in Mickie James vs. Gail Kim where she knocked the other unconsciously)

"Well that put's John on a spot for the title" said Cody. "There are twenty five males on our roster of those eight will not participate" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first the team of Derek Rhodes and Jake Holiday the red neck wrecking crew" said the announcer. "Their opponents are Justin and Tyler the rockers" said the announcer. Derek got in the ring with Justin to start. Derek locked in a side headlock which he transitioned with a couple knees to the head and a bulldog 1…2 kick out. Derek locked in an arm bar and tagged in Jake who punched the arm bar hand. Jake then locked in a side headlock and tagged in Derek and they hit a double Russian leg sweep 1…2… kick out. Tyler comes in the ring illegally and hits Derek with a hard t bone suplex and continues the attack and they are disqualified. "Winners of this match by DQ the red neck wrecking crew" said the announcer.

After the match Jake grabbed a chair and smashed Tyler in the head and Jake and Derek hit a double chair shots to the head. "Well looks like Tyler thought that it was better to be disqualified and paid the price" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first the team of Mammoth and Wes Moore the outsiders" said the announcer. "Introducing their opponents Josh Mathews and Nick Swift" said the announcer. The match started with Josh and Wes. Wes quickly kicked him in the leg and hit him out with a standing clothesline. He then tagged in mammoth who with pleasure chokeslamed him and then continued Tusk Bombing Nick when he was in the ring. He then tagged in Wes Moore who locked in the croc lock and that as the end of the story. "Winners of this match by submission The Outsiders" said the announcer.

"Introducing first Morrison Myers" said the announcer. "And his opponent Zane Sanchez" said the announcer. Morrison took the advantage with a hard push and fallowed with a devastating boot to the head. Morrison then hit a hard power slam and continued with a couple boots and a one leg Boston crab. Zane got out and hit a hard barrage of punches and hit a hard kick to the gut and fallowed with a hard DDT. Zane tried to lock in the motor city wipe out but Morrison out powered him and spine bustered him to the floor. Zane then was thrown out of the ring. Morrison then kicked him on the gut and smashed him against the steel steps. 1…2…3…4…5 Morrison took apart the table and put Zane through it with a thunder fire and went to the ring. 6…7…8…9…10 "Winner of this match by count out Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

"Introducing first Matt Awesome" said the announcer. "And his opponent Noah Copper" said the announcer. Noah started taunting Matt who immediately rushed him for a spear but Noah moved out of the way and he with the turnbuckle and was rolled up 1…2…3 "Winner of this match via. Pin fall Noah Copper" said the announcer. After the match Matt tries to awesome bomb Noah who runs away.

"This match is for the twf women's championship introducing first Courtney Washington" said the announcer. "Introducing her opponent Eva Musket" said the announcer. "And introducing the challenger accompanied by KJ Crash and Brain Stevenson, Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. Eva quickly grappled with Courtney and Eva elbowed her in the skull and hit horizontal DDT. Eva then was kicked in the gut and thrown out of the ring. Lea then set up Courtney for the Diva Death Drop but was pushed off and hit by a flying missile drop kick. Courtney got up but was taking to the floor by a brutal lariat from Eva 1…2… kick out.

Eva went for a running power slam but Courtney got off and hit a courts reaping but she was kicked in the gut and lea bombed 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new women's champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Introducing first Ted Estes" said the announcer. "And his opponent Chester Munroe" said the announcer. The match started with ted quickly drop kicking him to the floor. Then he locked in an agonizing choke hold with a couple punches to the skull. Ted then let him go and choked him with the ropes and then hit a Tve on the ropes him going out of the ring. Td then got top rope and dropped a huge knee to the skull and Chester was bleeding all over his head. Td then continued stomping on his skull and finally decided to be Randy Orton and punted him in the skull. Ted would continue with more stomps to the skull and he got him to drop him with a Tve.

Ted then locked in a modified Dragon Sleeper in the ropes and Chester was tapping but it didn't count because it was illegal choke 1…2…3…4.. He stopped. "This has to stop Chester is blinded by his own blood. Ted then waited for him to get and boom dropped him with a Tve. Ted then pointed to the crowd and shook his finger telling them it wasn't over. Ted then put him in the ropes and hit a off the top rope Tve he again taunted the crowd. He grabbed a chair and set it up and waited for Chester to get up and hit another Tve on the chair. "Winner of this match by DQ Chester Munroe" said the announcer. Ted didn't seem to care and got him back up and put him on the ropes and would go for a Tve.

Then dragon came out with Joe and David Wyatt and they got Ted to leave the ring. Chris went into the ring. "What you did was unacceptable and low Ted so I have finished the tournament draw first it will be Kenny vs. Jake Holiday then will be Duncan Parks taking on Noah Copper, and then we have Jeff Killington vs. Wes Moore, then we have KJ Crash vs. John Foley, Then we have Brian Stevenson vs. Derek Rhodes, , Then we will have Joe Wyatt vs. David Wyatt vs. Mammoth, After that it will be Jack Beauregard taking on Morrison Myers, and finally we have Dragon vs. Ted Estes all matches are extreme rules matches" said Chris.

After the match all the competitors go to the ring Duncan gets a mic. "It doesn't matter how many of you I have to kick ass but that title is mine" said Duncan But out of nowhere Ted hit Tve and he then hit a Tve on literally everybody in the ring he grabbed the vacant title and put it over his head and the camera zoomed out.

"Are you ready for the fight for the night tournament we are starting With Kenny vs. Jake Holliday" said Cody.

"This is the preliminaries of the fight for the night tournament introducing first Kenny Williams" said the announcer. "And his opponent Jake Holiday.

(Screen Change)

"This is the first edition of the Twf fight for the night 3 count where me and my two new broad cast partners Ezekiel and Harold" said Cody. "Now for my vote I way Kenny has too much experience to lose in this match" said Cody. "I agree Jake has kept his career in a tag motion and has never participated in singles" said Harold. "I three and I can say that Jake will not rise against the odds" said Ezekiel. "Well this has been the twf 3 count stay tuned" said Cody.

(Screen Change)

They both started the match and Kenny slipped in a head lock but Jake hit a pair of elbows to the gut and an uppercut. Jake the locked in a side leg lock and held it in until Kenny countered into a small package 1…2 kick out. Jake then tackled Kenny to the floor and started punching Kenny in the face but Kenny countered into a head scissors. Jake then grabbed him up and hit a modified capture suplex and continued with a hard leg drop. Jake then started going to the top rope and waited for Kenny to get up and went for a bulldog but Kenny got out of the way and hit a hard drop kick to the back against the turnbuckle and continued with a DDT and went top rope and went for herrucarana but it was countered to a power bomb.

Jake then locked in a bridging arm bar but Kenny managed to change that to a cross face. Kenny finally decided that he was going to end it and went and hit the Seattle Denter 1…2… leg on rope. Kenny went for a rise against the odds but at the last second Jake hit a hard knee to the skull and went for the pin 1…2..kick out. Jake got up and decided to wait for Kenny to get up and hit a hard spine buster knocking him to the floor. Jake then went top rope and went Kenny got up bulldog 1…2… kick out.

Jake finally decided to kick things up into high gear and grabbed a chair from under the ring and waited for Kenny to get up and boom right to the skull and he went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Jake waited again and Kenny got up but ducked and drop kicked Jake chair against his face and to the floor with a chair on his skull. Kenny decided to use the chair and dropped It to the floor picked up Jake and hit a kill switch engage onto the steel 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and going on to the quarter finals Kenny Williams" said the announcer.

"Jake gave it all he had and more but was not able to beat the former champion Kenny" said Cody. "Next we have Duncan Parks vs. Noah Copper" said Sebastian

"This match is the preliminaries for the fight for the night tournament introducing first Noah Copper" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

(Screen Change)

"This is Cody with the 3 count my predication Duncan and Noah are both from TDI but Noah has more smart and with the no rules you have to lean to him" said Cody. "I have to disagree for the same reason Duncan is a thieve he should know the hardcore weapons as in advantage" said Ezekiel. "I go with Duncan he has more experience" said Harold. "Well the expectation is 2-1 Duncan expects him to drops his freak strength on Noah" said the announcer.

Duncan went after Noah who quickly left the ring and hit a cutter on the ropes. Noah then grabbed a baseball bat and got in the ring and hit Duncan in the stomach. Noah then grabbed it and balanced it so that the back point was in front and smashed Duncan's head against it. Noah then locked in a choke hold with the bat. Duncan got out and quickly changed the favor to his side with a drop toe hold and a Jail Cell which unceremoniously caused Noah to tap. "Winner of this by submission and in the quarter finals Duncan Parks" said the announcer. "It looked like Noah had everything planned but one miscalculation and Noah paid the price" said Sebastian. "Well it looks like Jeff will have to take on Wes Moore next" said Cody.

"This match is the preliminaries for the fight for the night tournament introducing first Jeff "The God of Death" Killington" said the announcer. "And his opponent Wes Moore" said the announcer.

(Screen Change) "3 count Jeff vs. Wes I choose Jeff" said Cody. "Jeff" said Harold. "Jeff said Ezekiel. "Their you have it Jeff wins" said Cody.

(Screen Change)

Jeff started the match with a quick boot to the head. Jeff then decided to be mean and started pounding away at Wes similar to what he did to Mammoth and after a while Jeff was to violent and they decided to end the match. "Winner of the match by technical knockout (I have been watching to match UFC) Jeff "The God of Death" Killington said the announcer.

"This match is the preliminaries for the fight for the night tournament introducing his opponent KJ Crash" said the announcer. "And his opponent John Foley" said the announcer.

(Screen Change)

"This match is far more entertaining then the previous I have to go with KJ as the winner" said the announcer. "Nope John the guy is probably faster and Im sure that he can win it" said Harold. "You guys forget that John Foley is the son of Mick Foley one of the most hardcore superstars ever" said Ezekiel. "There you have It John to win this match" said Cody.

(Screen Change)

KJ quickly punched John to the floor and grabbed his arm. KJ started raining down elbows to arm and locked in an arm lock. John got out with a monkey flip and drop kicked KJ out of the ring. John ran and drop kicked KJ in between the ropes and then dived out of the ring into KJ. John then kicked him in the gut and went for a double arm DDT but KJ countered with a spine buster. KJ then went under the ring and grabbed a guitar and smashed John in the gut and fallowed with one to the head and threw John to the ring and went for the pin 1…2 kick out.

KJ then went top rope and waited for John to get up and went for a flying heel kick but John moved out of the way and KJ smashed to the floor. John went for the pin 1…2 kick out. KJ got up and kicked John and hit a hard uppercut sending John to the floor. KJ then locked in a side triangle choke but John got out and hit a hard drop kick to the leg and enzugeri kick to the head. John then went and grabbed a ladder KJ quickly too advantage and kicked him in the gut and hit a Canadian Spin Buster (360 Rock bottoms) onto the ladder 1…2… kick out. KJ couldn't believe it and went top rope and waited for John to get up and went for a flying heel kick but mid way John punched him in the gut and hit a double arm DDT.

John grabbed the ladder and went to the top and hit a 450 splash 1…2… kick out. John was mad to say the least he couldn't believe it. John grabbed KJ and with all his strength body slammed him to the floor and went back but KJ rolled him up 1…2… kick out. John started a brawl with KJ and after a while KJ kneed him in the gut and went for another Canadian spin buster but it was countered into a DDT 1…2… kick out. John went under the ring and grabbed a chair and a trash can. He put KJ on the turnbuckle and secured the trash can then he went top rope with the chair and drop kick with the chair on his legs. John went to grab his legs allowing KJ to roll out of the ring.

John left the ring to get him and put him in the ring. John then went for a pin 1…2… kick out. John grabbed the chair and waited for KJ to get up and swung the chair at KJ who caught it and hit a hard spine buster. KJ then grabbed John up and put the chair around his head and hit a Canadian Finish 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and part of the quarter finals "The all Canadian Canadian KJ Crash" said the announcer. KJ partied and the EMT's checked at Johns now reopened wound from Revenge Day.

"That was a great match both put so much effort" said Sebastian. "But KJ just tried that much more" said Cody.

"This match is the preliminaries for the fight for the night tournament introducing his opponent "Captain" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer. "And his opponent Derek Rhodes" said the announcer.

This match was incredibly short that I didn't have a three count. Bryan hit a clothesline when Derek wasn't looking pinned him 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and going onto the quarter finals Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

"That was unexpected" said Sebastian Cody nodded.

"This match is the preliminaries for the fight for the night tournament introducing his opponent David Wyatt, And Joe Wyatt" said the announcer. "And introducing his opponent Mammoth" said the announcer.

Joe tried to end it quick but Mammoth caught him in a choke slam. David went to help he was caught as well double choke slam 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and going onto the quarter finals Mammoth" said the announcer.

"This match is the preliminaries for the fight for the night tournament introducing first Jack Beauregard" said the announcer. "And introducing his opponent Morrison Myers" said the announcer. Jack went for a quick kick but Morrison countered grabbing his leg and slamming him to the floor. Morrison went for a quick Thunder Fire but Mid way Jack got out and hit a curb stomp and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. Jack would then do something that would lead him to super stardom anybody spell tazer (No Idea how it's spelled) Morrison tapped from the weird submission. "Winner of this match Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

Ted Tve's Jack when he is not looking. "Sorry people but Dragon isn't exactly able to fight with the concussion so I win by default you know the chant ted is gold" said Ted. Suddenly the song Fake IT played and out came Lance flashing his briefcase and left as the light went off.

* * *

i am so freaking tired


	30. Week 18

Twf world Champion- Vacant

Twf myth championship- vacant

Twf light heavyweight championship- vacant

Twf tag team championship- vacant

Twf north America championship- vacant

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson

Money in the bank (Allowed on both brands)- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters.

I do not own tdi

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca, John Foley, Chester Munroe, Mammoth, Jack Bouregard, Kristie Wyatt and David Wyatt, Wes Moore, Kenny Williams and Morrison Myers, Duncan, Trent, Tyler Justin, And Noah, Divas: Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Eva, and Lindsay.

Chris goes out to the ring with the Twf world championship. "After last week eight superstars remain so our matches will be Duncan vs. Jack Beauregard, Ted "The Golden Man" Estes vs. Mammoth, then it will be KJ Crash vs. Brian Stevenson, and finally Kenny Williams vs. Jeff Killington all these matches will be no DQ 2 out of three falls" said Chris. "Also tonight it will be David and Joe Wyatt vs. The Red Neck wrecking Crew for the twf tag team championships" said Chris.

"Finally it has been confirmed that at Fight Night Lea Stevenson will take on Kristie Wyatt for the Twf women's championship in a divas title on a pole match to win you have to make your opponent tap or submit you can not use any other weapons other then the title belt also later on tonight both of the divas will have to find partners" said Chris as he left the stage.

(Backstage)

Brian and KJ were arguing and Lea was trying to get them to stop which did not happen.

"This is a tournament match introducing first Duncan "The Franchise Player" Parks" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

(3 count predictions)

"Were back with the tree count my vote ahs to go to Duncan" said Cody. "Duncan will most likely win" said Harold. "Duncan eh" said Ezekiel. "Well there you have it Duncan to kick Jack's ass in" said Cody.

Duncan quickly started knocking him to the floor and scoring a couple of knees. Jack eye raked Duncan and then kicked him in the gut and knocked him to the floor with his forearm. Jack then waited for Duncan to get up and knocked him to the floor with a drop kick. Jack continued with a hard knee to Duncan throat. Jack went under the ring and grabbed a steel chain and wrapped it around his leg and hit a hard drop kick 1…2 kick out. Jack waited for Duncan to get up and went for a wolf stomp but Duncan powered out and hit a reverse spinning power bomb 1…2 kick out. Duncan went for a five knuckle shuffle but Jack countered by smashing the steel chain into Duncan's face 1…2. Kick out.

Jack grabbed Duncan and went for an Irish whip but Duncan countered into his own Irish whip hitting jack against the turn buckle. Duncan continued with a hard clothesline dropping Jack onto the floor and waited for Jack to get up and hit a leg drop. Duncan went for an emerald driver but Jack took out his tazer and shocked Duncan into submission. "First fall to Jack Beauregard by submission" said the announcer. Duncan grabbed the tazer and shocked Jack on a place where no man wants and Jack tapped. "Second fall to Duncan by submission" said the announcer.

Duncan threw away the Tazer into the crowd. "One lucky fan will have a tazer as a gift" said Sebastian. Duncan went for an emerald driver but Jack countered into a belly to belly suplex. Jack then hit a hard knee to Duncan's back and continued with a chair shot to the back. Jack put the chair around Duncan's throat and threw him to the floor. Jack went top rope to stomp on to it but Duncan dodged and threw the chair to the floor. He then hit a hard spinning reverse power slam and continued with a hard emerald driver 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and going to the semi finals Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks" said the announcer.

"This match is for the Twf light heavyweight championship and it is a no DQ match introducing first Zane "The Nightmare" Sanchez" said the announcer. "And his opponent John Foley" said the announcer. John quickly started the match kicking Zane in the gut and fallowing with a DDT. John quickly grabbed a chair from under the ring and smacked it against Zane's head. John waited for Zane to get up and went for a chair shot but Zane ducked and hit a step up enzugeri kick 1…2 kick out. John tripped Zane to the floor and hit a hard standing moon sault 1…2 kick out. John then continued going for a double arm ddt but it was countered by a hard corkscrew kick. Zane then continued using the second rope as a spring board and hitting a spring board elbow 1…2 kick out.

John got up and locked in a quick abdonible stretch after a minute or so Zane got out grabbing Johns head and slamming it on his shoulder. Zane then locked in a head lock and with John in the head lock jumped over the top rope let go of John whose neck hit the ropes. Zane went top rope and hit a flipping leg drop 1…2… kick out. Zane waited for John to get up and hit a spinning lariat 1…2… kick out. Zane locks in a motor city wipe out John manages to make it to the ropes. John then runs at Zane and hits an arm drag 1…2. Kick out. John then waits for Zane to get up grabs his left arm flips over him and hits a double arm DDT 1…2… Zane grabs the ropes.

John goes top rope looking for a 450 slash but Zane in mid air kicks John in the head and goes for the pin 1…2… kick out. Zane waits for John to get up and goes for a welcome to Detroit but John manages to push him off and continued with a forward Russian leg sweep. John goes under the ring and gets a chair and goes for the shot but Zane ducks and drop kicks it in John's face 1…2… kick out. Zane goes to the second rope and pushes himself backwards into a reverse flying shoulder tackle 1…2… kick out. Zane goes top rope for a senton bomb but John moves out of the way and Zane falls onto the chair 1…2… kick out. John goes for an Irish whip but then he turns it back into a neck breaker and then fallows with a 450 splash 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and New light heavy weight champion John Foley" said the announcer.

"This match is part of the fight for the night tournament introducing first "The God of War" Mammoth" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Golden Man" Ted Estes" said the announcer. Ted came in with a chair and smashed it quickly against mammoth stomach and Mammoth hit his own uppercut sending the chair out of the ring and Ted to the floor. Mammoth then stomped Ted in the stomach and continued with a hard elbow drop 1…2 kick out. Mammoth waited for Ted to get up for a clothesline but Ted ducked and when Mammoth looked the other way was kicked in the groin and rolled up 1…2…3 "First fall awarded to Ted" said the announcer

Ted was celebrating the first fall and when he looked back he was hit by a hard clothesline flipping Ted over 1…2… kick out. Mammoth then hit a two handed choke slam 1…2… kick out. Mammoth locked in a death lock and Ted was writhing in pain Ted got out as he grabbed the ropes. Mammoth then chokeslamed Ted onto the chair which was on the floor 1…2…3 "Winner of the second fall Mammoth" said the announcer. Mammoth continued throwing Ted up by the leg and smashing him on his knee. Mammoth locked in a camel clutch ted got out after grabbing the chair and smashing Mammoth in the face with it. Mammoth went for a tusk bomb but Ted fell on his legs.

Mammoth quickly took advantaged and kicked him in the gut and went for a choke slam but Ted countered into a Tve and then continued punting Mammoth 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and the third fall Ted "The Golden Man" Estes.

"This match is for the Twf tag team championships and introducing first the Wyatt Brothers" said the announcer as they both went into the ring. "And their opponents the red neck wrecking crew" said the announcer. Jake Holiday and Joe Wyatt started off with jake kicking Joe in the gut and continuing with a hard uppercut and then a leg drop. Jake tagged in Derek and Jake put Joe in a half nelson and Derek laid out a couple of punches on him. Derek kicked Jake in the ribs and locked in an arm lock. Joe got out hitting an arm whip and fallowed with a spine buster and a fist drop. Joe tagged in David and Joe Irish whipped Derek at David who put both his knees up 1…2 kick out.

David went to continue with a hard stomp and then went for a splash but Derek moved out of the way. Derek tagged in Jake and they hit a leg drop elbow drop combo 1…2. Kick out. Jake quickly went to the second rope and waited for David to get up and went for a bull dog but David moved out of the way 1…2.. kick out. David tagged in Joe and then hit a double sling shot into the turn buckle Jake started bleeding 1…2… Derek stopped the count. Jake suddenly hit a hard punch out of nowhere to Joe's skull. Jake dive tagged Derek who went for a leg lariat but Joe ducked and tagged David who hit a hard boot to the head.

David then went for a spear but Derek threw him against his teams turn buckle. Jake hit an illegal elbow and Joe was mad and tried to get in the ring but Matt Awesome suddenly came out and Joe jumped him the ref tried to stop them. Joe punches Jake and pushes away Derek but Jake hit's a low blow that the ref doesn't see and Derek hit's a clothesline from hell 1…2…3 "Winners of this match and new Twf tag team champions Jake Holiday and Derek Rhodes the red neck wrecking crew" said the announcer. The Red Necks along with Jack and Matt attack both of them to the floor.

Jack get's the mic. "This is a new era in Twf we are tired of being losers and we will take a stand starting right here where we will defend our titles under the free bird rule as the NWO wolf pack" said Jack as he hit a impaler ddt on Joe.

"This is a fight for the night tournament match introducing first "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer. KJ and Brian shook hands and Brain walked back KJ capitalized with a roll up 1…2…3 "First fall to KJ Crash" said the announcer. Brian was mad to say the least and KJ put his hands up and dropped on the floor Brian went forward but KJ put in a small package 1…2…3 "The second fall and match to "The all Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer. Brian kicked KJ in the gut and hit a commander bomb (Dominator).

"Introducing first Kristie Wyatt" said the announcer. Kristie grabbed a mic "My tag team partner is Eva Musket" said Kristie as Eva came out. Lea came out with a mic as well "Fitting you would find another hideous beast to accompany you in this match but a choose by class my partner Alexandra Raters" said Lea. Lea quickly knocked Eva to the floor to start the match and fallowed hitting a hard spine buster and tagged in Alexandra. She came in and hit a snap mare and fallowed kneeing Eva in the head 1…2 kicks out. Alexandra went for a rated leg drop but Eva threw her into Eva's corner and tagged in Kristie. Kristie hit a hard kick to the gut and fallowed with a ddt 1…2 kick out.

Kristie fallowed going for an Asian mist but Alexandra ducked and slapped her in the face. Alexandra tagged in Lea who hit a hard flying cork screw kick 1…2… kick out. Lea taunts Eva who comes out to go for a clothesline but Lea ducks and Eva hit's Kristie. Alexandra threw Eva out of the ring and Lea hit a lea bomb on Kristie 1…2…3 "Winners of this match Lea Stevenson and Alexandra Rater's" said the announcer.

"This match is for the last spot in the Twf fight for the night tournament introducing first Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer. "And his opponent Jeff "The God of Death" Killington" said the announcer. Jeff starts the match with a hard front boot to the skull and then locks in a triangle choke Kenny grabs the rope. Jeff continues kicking Kenny and then locking in a Boston crab. Kenny got out once again using the ropes Kenny then drop kicked Jeff on to his knees and fallowed with another drop kick to the head. Kenny then hit a standing shooting star press 1…2 forceful kick out sending Kenny out of the ring hard head against the steps. Jeff rolled out of the ring and smashed Kenny's head busting him open hard against the steps.

Jeff took apart the announce table and went to choke slam Kenny countered into a sun set ddt through the table and sent him to the ring. 1…2 kick out Jeff then threw Kenny into the turn buckle and rained down a barrage of punches. Jeff then went for a choke slam of the top turn buckle but Kenny countered into a monkey flip 1…2 kick out. Kenny went for a rise against the odds but Mid Way Jeff kicked Kenny in the gut and hit a hard choke slam 1…2… kick out. Kenny rolled out of the ring and Jeff fallowed. Jeff grabbed a barbed wire 2x4 and hit's Kenny in the head and fallowed going for an elbow drop but Kenny moved out of the way and fallowed with a hard knee drop.

Kenny then threw Jeff into the ring post and threw him in the ring Jeff was busted and started bleeding. Kenny went for a standing moon sault but Jeff moved out of the way 1…2… kick out. Kenny hit a hard drop kick to Jeff's knee and continued with a flying hero attack. Jeff does the under take sit up and grabs Kenny by the throat and gives him a choke slam and fallowed with a tombstone 1…2…3 "First Fall to Jeff Killington" said the announcer. Jeff went for another choke slam but Kenny countered with a herrucarana putting Jeff's neck on the second rope.

Kenny looked like what but shrugged his arm's and hit a 619 and west coast pop 1…2… kick out. Jeff got up and grabbed Kenny and kicked him in the gut and then a knee to the head and hit a chair on Kenny's leg. Kenny waited for Jeff to get close and swinged his leg as hard as he could accidently hitting a low blow. Kenny went outside and got the steel steps and put them in the ring. Kenny kicked Jeff onto the Steel steps and hit a Kill Switch Engage and then hit a rise against the odds 1…2… kick out. Kenny can't believe it and waits for Jeff to get up and goes for a Seattle Denter on the steps which are countered into a tomb stone 1…2 some thing happens on the Trinitron. It reads "1990-2009 Matt "The brother of Death" Killington" said the Trinitron.

"Wait that Jeff's little brother's name" said Sebastian. Then the camera changed to the camera crew "Look sorry but it was just it was a dare no hard feeling" said the guy. Jeff was beyond pissed no longer caring about the match and went to find the camera crew and kick their ass in. The ref was confused but made a ruling "Winner of this match by default Kenny "The High Riser" Dentons" said the announcer.

(Static goes)

Jeff's kicking all the camera crews asses and finally choke slams all thirty of them through tables.

* * *

Well i wrote this all in 1 hour so i have to be feeling proud also for people that read WebDragon's story his dad is currently sick so he has to saty with his dad and not go in the cruise


	31. Week 19: If You Read This You DIE

Twf world Champion- Vacant

Twf myth championship- vacant

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson

Money in the bank (Allowed on both brands)- Lance "The Lord of Lords" Raters.

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, John Foley, Mammoth, Jack Bouregard, Kristie Wyatt and David Wyatt, Wes Moore, Kenny Williams and Morrison Myers, Duncan, Trent, Tyler Justin, And Noah, Divas: Heather, Courtney, Gwen, Eva

I do not own tdi

Chris goes to the ring with a mic. "It's the final four tonight they are safe and will compete in beat the clock match ups first takes on fourth second and third yeah that stuff" said Chris. "Please enjoy the wrestling and happy Christmas eve" said Chris as he left the ring.

"Introducing first Dragon" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Nightmare" Zane Sanchez" said the announcer. Zane quickly hit a snap mare and fallowed with a kick to the back and choke hold. Dragon got out and hit a modified jaw breaker and fallowed going for a clothesline but Zane ducked and hit a hard DDT 1…2… kick out. Dragon hit a hard drop kick to the leg and went for a DKO but in mid air it was countered into a motor city wipeout Dragon tapped "Winner of this match by submission Zane Sanchez" said the announcer. Zane got a mic.

"John I challenge you to a ladder match at fight night for the Twf light heavy weight championship" said Zane. John came out "Fine but don't come crying to me when I beat you again" said John as the two glared at each other.

(Backstage)

Chris is talking with random people about Christmas when suddenly a guy dressed as Santa came out. Chris walked away.

"This is a beat the clock match introducing first KJ Crash" said the announcer. "And his opponent Brian Stevenson" said the announcer. KJ put his hands up did not work this time was kicked in the gut and hit by a captain crash bomb 1…2…3 at 0:12. "Winner of this match Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Well he's assured him self a fourth place spot" said Sebastian.

(Backstage)

"So Lea, Brian what do the Captain Dynasty do for Christmas" said Chris. "When KJ comes along we do all the normal stuff throw fire works in other people's houses that sort of thing" said Lea like if it was nothing. Kristie got in her face "Then how about this later on tonight The Captain Dynasty for The Wyatt Family" said Kristie. "It's signed it will be a Christmas brawl match first one to take the others flag off a ring post wins" said Chris. "But to make it fair as the other males of the captain dynasty already competed Joe and David will take on Duncan Parks and Kenny Williams" said Chris.

"This a beat the clock match up introducing first "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Park's" says the announcer. "And his opponent "The Phoenix" David Wyatt" said the announcer. David went for a quick right but Duncan grabbed it and laid him out with a devastating right hand 1…2 kick out. Duncan continued with a five knuckle shuffle and went for the emerald driver but it was countered into a neck breaker. David continued looking for a leg drop when KJ Crash went out on the ramp. David started trash talking but was rolled up by Duncan 1…2… kick out. Duncan and David brawled for ten minutes or so and KJ had enough when the ref wasn't looking blasted David with the chair. Duncan locked in the Jail Cell and David tapped. "Winner of this match by submission at 12:12 "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks.

After the match KJ hit a Canadian spin buster on David, Duncan just shrugged and gave David an emerald driver. KJ went to continue but Joe came out with a chair and they both left the ring.

"This match is a beat the clock match introducing first "The High Riser" Kenny Williams" said the announcer. "And his opponent Joe Wyatt" said the announcer. Kenny and Joe started fighting when Brian Stevenson went into the ring. He surprisingly jabbed Kenny in the face and left. "Winner of this match by DQ Kenny Williams at 00:01" said the announcer.

(Backstage) The Wyatt Family was getting ready for their match when they were attacked by the Captain Dynasty. Suddenly out of nowhere came out Justin Wyatt who saw what was happening and jumped away. The Captain Dynasty continued their attack when out of nowhere a man that strangely resembled Justin came out in a red type of hurricane costume. "It's Super Ram" said Justin as he fended off the captain dynasty till Keith Stevenson came out and smashed him with a chair. Captain Dynasty left and a minute later Justin went under a table and lost the costume. "What the hell am I doing here" said Justin as he looked around.

"This is a beat the clock match up introducing first "The Golden Man" Ted Estes" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. "Oh my god Lance what's he doing here" said Cody. "He has every right to be here to be exact he can cash in his brief case and be given the Twf world championship as it's vacated" said Sebastian. Lance quickly kicked Ted in the gut and fallowed with a hard elbow drop. Lance dropped down a knee and tried to finish it with a rated-K-O but Ted got out and hit a Tve out of nowhere 1…2… kick out. Lance hit an eye rake on Ted and fallowed it with a rated-K 1…2.. kick out. Lance fallowed waiting for Ted to get up kick him in the gut and fallowed with another one to the head 1…2… kick out.

Lance got Ted up and went for a sit out spine buster but Ted countered pushing him back and fallowing with a clotheline. Ted waited in a corner going for a spear which hit 1…2… kick out. Ted waits for Lance to get and goes for a Tve but Lance hit a knee low blow which the ref didn't see. Lance put Ted up and gave him a sit out spine buster and fallowed hitting a rated high 1…2… Lance stops the pin. Lance waits for Ted to get up and gives him a spear and then a Rated-K-O. Lance then locked in Rateacator Ted tapped. "Winner of this match by submission Lance Raters" said the announcer. The camera went off saying Merry Christmas.

* * *

This chapter sucks total ass god im insulted to write it well anyways MErry Christmas


	32. Week 20

Twf world Champion- Vacant

Twf myth championship- vacant

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson

(Backstage)

"Look Justin don't dress up as a super hero it makes you look like a kid" said Kristie. "But Im not super ram though I have to find him to thank him for helping you people who accuse me of being him" said Justin as he left.

Chris goes to the ring "As you should know it's been three weeks sense I started the fight for the night tournament but thanks to copyright from some arrogant ass holes it's canceled instead the last four competitors will have a four man over the top battle royal match right now" said Chris.

"Wait did Chris just say what I think he said" said Cody.

"Yes this has to be unfair though all these competitors were expected a long match not being thrown over the top rope" said Sebastian.

All of them go to the ring. KJ quickly tries to eliminate Duncan but he's given an emerald driver for his troubles. Ted while Duncan was trying to throw Kenny over the top rope grabbed a chair and whacked Duncan with it. Ted the tried to throw Kenny over the top rope but Duncan threw him over the top rope. Ted was mad as hell and went to attack Duncan but Kenny kicked Ted in the gut and gave him a Seattle Denter. Duncan went to throw Kenny over and they were both gripping the other Kenny went over but herrucarana him over the top rope. Kenny started partying on the apron when he was booted off by KJ. "Winner of this match and new Twf world champion KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"Oh my god what happened KJ is the new world champion" said Sebastian.

KJ got a mic and was looking like he was crying. "I am the new world champion it is time for a new era in Twf and to further prove that we are the best with me as champion I challenge (Spoiler Alert) DWE Global Champion Lance to a unification match at over the top" said KJ. Chris came to the ring. "That's a great idea and it will happen but both of those titles can change in that time so as it's your first night as champion you choose your opponent a Fight Night" said Chris. Super Ram came out "I dare you to challenge the Twf super hero Super Ram" said Super Ram. "You know what I accept me Keith and Brian vs. you and two others in an elimination match at fight night" said KJ and hit Super Ram with the belt.

**(Chris's Office)**

"I have decided to kill two birds with one stone at Fight Night it will be the entire Wyatt Family vs. The Crash Dynasty the women's and World titles on the line. "Also NWO wolf pack will have to face the team of the outsiders" said Chris. "Plus the ladder match and then for the myth championship it will be Morrison Myer vs. Jeff Killington in a first blood match" said Chris. "And if anybody wants a match with someone they can go and tell me" said Chris.

"Introducing first the team of John Foley and Morrison Myers" said the announcer. "And their opponents are the team of Zane Sanchez and Jeff Killington" said the announcer. John started with Jeff who quickly dropped him with an uppercut. Jeff fallowed with an uppercut and leg drop then tagged in Zane and they hit a rocket ship splash 1…2 kick out. Zane used the ropes as a spring board but John drop kicked him in the air 1…2 kick out. John went for a double arm DDT but it was countered into a clotheline. John managed to tag in Morrison who quickly clothes lined Zane to the floor 1…2… kick out. Zane tagged in Jeff who booted Morrison as he set up Zane for the thunder fire. Jeff fallowed throwing him against the turn buckle and fallowing with a clotheline.

Jeff fallowed hitting a top rope clothesline 1…2… kick out. Jeff went for a choke slam but Morrison drop kicked him in mid air. Morrison went to tag in John but Jeff grabbed him by the leg and smashed it to the floor. Jeff tagged in Zane who jumped over to top rope stomping Morrison leg on the fall. Zane fallowed with a spring board moon sault 1…2… kick out. Zane tagged Jeff and they hit an atomic drop boot combo 1…2… kick out. Morrison went for the tag but Zane locked in a leg lock and tagged in Jeff. Morrison out of nowhere hit a lava rush and after crawling for a minute tagged in John. John quickly rushed in the ring hitting a clotheline on Jeff and fallowing with a senton bomb.

John then went for a double arm DDT but Zane went in the ring. John let Jeff go and went for Zane but Morrison Lave Rushed Zane over the top rope and fallowed with a suicide dive. John went back to Jeff but was low blowed and the ref didn't see it and fallowed with a tomb stone pile driver 1…2…3 "Winners of this match Zane "Nightmare" Sanchez and Jeff "The God of Death" Killington. After the match Jeff whacks both Zane and Morrison with a steel chair.

"What Brutality did Jeff just drop on all his opponents" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first the leader of the NOW Wolf Pack Jack Beauregard" said the announcer as he came out with the rest of them. "And his opponent Wes Moore" said the announcer and he came out with Mammoth. Jack quickly kneed Wes in the gut and fallowed with three punches and an uppercut. Jack then ran at Wes and hit an elbow drop fallowed by two more and then a knee drop to the skull 1…2 kick out. Jack waited for Wes to get up and went for an impaler ddt but it was countered into a good night mates 1…2… kick out. Wes can't believe it and goes for another one but Jake goes on the apron and Wes goes up to him to get low blowed when the ref doesn't see it and rolled up with the tights 1…2…3 "Winner of this match "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

**(Chris's Office)**

Duncan goes to his office where Ted is talking with Chris. "Look I should be the number 1. Contender what did Justin do to earn one" said Ted. "Well then how bout this Ted vs. Duncan winner is the number one contender for the world championship" said Duncan. Kenny goes in "How bouts Ted vs. Duncan vs. Kenny In a triple threat block above the ring match" said Kenny. "Fine the last match sounds the best but tonight it's Kenny vs. Duncan with Ted as the special guest referee" said Chris.

"This is a mixed tag team match introducing first the team of Kristie and Justin Wyatt" said the announcer. "And their opponents the Twf women's and world champions respectively Lea Stevenson and "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer. Justin and KJ started respectively with KJ quickly kicking him in the gut. KJ fallowed with a bulldog and then a leg drop 1…2 kick out. KJ tagged in Lea and they hit a double drop kick. Lea then threw Justin to his turn buckle to tag in Kristie. Kristie tagged her self in and went to get Kristie but was kicked in the gut and tagged in KJ who quickly booted her in the skull 1…2… KJ stops the pin. KJ fallows with a Canadian Spin buster 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Lea Stevenson and KJ Crash" said the announcer. KJ then fallowed hitting Justin with the belt.

"That was just sick what KJ did to Kristie" said Cody.

"And that will be perfectly legal come Fight Night" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first accompanied by Brian Stevenson, "The Impact Player" Keith Stevenson" said the announcer. "And his opponent El Guerrero Azteca" said the announcer. Keith quickly clothes lined Guerrero and fallowed with a leg drop. Keith then hit The Face Impacting Finish 1…2… Keith stops his pin. He then hit's a fate splitter and ends it locking in the Impact Trap and Guerrero Tapped. "Winner of this match by submission "The Impact Player" Keith Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Introducing first the special guest referee "The Psycho" Ted Estes" said the announcer as he came out. "Introducing first "The High Riser" Kenny Williams" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer. Before the match can start though ted attacks both of them with a steel chair and then Tve's both of them on the chairs. He then does the count 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 7… 8… 9… 10 "This match is a double count out" said the announcer as Ted looks in.

* * *

Yeah im taking a long vacation from writing so i tried to write this as fast as possible


	33. Preview of Fight Night Fighting Spirit

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (1)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – Vacant

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leon "The Lion" Walls and Leo "The 21st century outlaw" Parades the 21st century outlaws. (2)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

do not own any wrestlers in this fic other then Lance, Neo, Outlaws, and Drake. I also do not own anything(g related to TDI not one thing.

DWE Roster: Neo Raters, Mad Chad, and Chazz Michaels, Rojo Bat, Lance Raters, Holly Kingston, The Fire King, Shenlong, Tiffany Diamonds, Johnny Bouregard, Mickey Munroe, Asheel Din, The Ice Dude, Iccolo, the 21st century outlaws, Kenzo Saito and Pryce Jones and Suicide, Owen, DJ, Geoff, Steve, Bridgette, Beth, Sadie, Katie. 25 people or so

Twf world Champion- "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ CRASH

Twf myth championship- vacant

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson

Twf Roster: Jeff Killington, The Great Magini, The Red Neck wrecking crew, Dragon, Zane Sanchez, Matt Awesome, Joe Wyatt, Ted Estes, Captain Dynasty, El guerrero Azteca, John Foley, Chester Munroe, Mammoth, Jack Beauregard, Kristie Wyatt and David Wyatt, Wes Moore, Kenny Williams and Morrison Myers

The Reason for doing this double work was that as of now DWE-TWF will have the pay-per-views mixed because the royal rumble know your champions blab la bla stuff.

"The first match of our double ppv card is a six man battle royal for the DWE extreme championship" said Harold.

"You got to believe that Owen will win with his weight advantage words from Mad Chad" said Justin.

**Mad Chad's Words**

"I am a two time TWF hardcore champion and this is the match they put me in I should be main card player but I guess more gold can make the sicko happy" said Mad Chad with very different tones as he talked.

"Fallowing that match will be TWF's and "The God of Death" takes on the Hawaii beast in a falls count anywhere match but the falls has to be first blood for the Twf myths championship" said Cody.

"Yeah and Morrison has a huge job to do beat the guy who has never been pinned or submitted this is going to be to much for Morrison and he will fall to the god of death and in other news added to this match is the stipulation loser leaves the brand words from Jeff" said Sebastian.

**Jeff's Words**

"When people decide to try and reach heaven they fail because I send them down straight to hell Morrison Myers you are going to hell" said Jeff.

"After that we have DWE vs. TWF Shenlong will take on TWF's El Guerrero in a loser if banned from either brand match" said Sebastian.

"You have to agree that Shenlong still has some arguably little momentum to Guerrero's non sense the beginning of TWF Shenlong to win for DWE you have to and for a plus the winner of this match get's the number twenty spot" said Justin.

"Fallowing that match though we got John Jarret taking on Sean Shultz for the creation of some championship gold" said Harold.

"You have got to go with John Sean's ankle is damaged from the attack only six days ago from both him and Blue Wolf here's words from John" said Justin.

**John Jarret's words**

"I am the chosen one people should look up to me as the true greatest in the world and at the end of the rode I will be at the top of the DWE mountain The Chosen One has spoken" said John as he left.

"Fallowing that a match the can become the best of the night a ladder match for the Twf light heavy weight championship between The Nightmare and the second generation hardcore superstar for the light heavy weight championship" said Sebastian.

"Well this one has all the tools to be a great show stealer but my vote has to lean to TWF light heavy weight champion as he has already beaten Zane before John's words" said Cody.  
**John Foley words**

"I have already beaten Zane before but now I just have to grab my title to prove I am the new king of the mountain of Twf" said John

"Then we have another possible show stealer between Holly Kingston and Mickey Munroe for the DWE Divas Championship" said Harold.

"Holly got this shot after goading Mickey into the match and it is a TLC divas match my vote has to go to Mickey as she has way more people who can interfere" said Justin.

**Mickey's Words**

"This is nothing more than a warm up when I take Lea's title to be the undisputed Divas Champion" said Mickey

"Then we have another DWE match up and it's a street fight between Blue Wolf and Rojo Bat" said Justin.

"This all started when Rojo Bat beat Blue for the world championship attacking him after the match then the next week screwing Rojo's number one contender shot" said Harold

"I have to go with Blue of the two he is in the better health and he is severely mad at Rojo Bat words from Blue Wolf" said Justin.

**Blue Wolf**

"If Rojo bat didn't cheat to win he wouldn't be in for this punishment of a life time" said Blue Wolf.

"And then another DWE match up Steve Raters vs. Ashten Din in an extreme rules match" said Cody.

"Steve is the clear cut winner he has broadcasted tons of matches knows every style available and still is in shape words from Steve" said Justin.

**Steve's Words**

"I am the Dragon I had defeated everybody and anybody in my time in the ring it took me 7 long years to get back in the circuit and you know what I'm the best and Ashten will be just another stepping stone for my come back tour" said Steve

"Then for TWF we have NWO Wolf Pac vs. The Outsiders for the tag team titles" said Cody.

"Yeah and NWO has the slight advantage as The Outsiders have to be ready for any two of the four words from nobody" said Sebastian.

"Then for DWE we have John Foley and Iccolo teaming up against The 21st century outlaws in a tables elimination match fir the DWE tag unit championships" said Harold.

"That will be a huge match but you have to lean towards the reigning tag team champions Iccolo still has that head injury from Steve" said Justin.

(Co Main Event DWE)

"A match to remember Chazz and Pryce face off one more time no rules in a no holds barred match for the DWE Sky Championship but you have to believe neither cares about the title as much as destroying the other "said Justin.

"Well my vote has to go to Chazz at an 18-0 record he is hard pressed to keep that undefeated streak words from both our competitors" said Harold

**Pryce's Words**

"I will end your streak Chazz and just maybe your careers in our match expect no mercy" said Pryce.

**Chazz's Words**

"I am the reflection of perfection my streak and title represent that and soon so will Pryce's unconscious body after a knock all his teeth down his throat with some sweet chin music" said Chazz.

(Co-Main Event TWF)

"It's a triple threat number 1. Contender match and it's a block above the ring match only way to win is to either pin your opponent or throw both of them off the block" said Cody.

"My vote has to go to the former Twf world champion Kenny words from both Kenny and Ted" said Sebastian.

**Kenny's Words**

"I am the former Twf world champion I have risen high and I'm only going higher at Fight Night" said Kenny.

**Ted's Words**

"I have my secret weapon to win the same one I used for my original World Championship" said Ted and then he smiled evilly.

(DWE Main Event)

"Then we have our DWE main event "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din meets "The Legend" Lance Raters in a supreme last man standing match the only way to win is to take your opponent down for 20 seconds this has to be the biggest feud happening in DWE and Twf Lance has made Asheel's life a living hell Asheel definitely wants to do the same to Asheel." said Harold.

"This one will be one hell of a good match I'm talking huge supreme for the DWE global championship this one will be a classic even compared to his other two last man standing matches but in my opinion Lance will win this last man standing match words from the two competitors" said Justin

**Asheel's Comments**

"Tonight when I take Lance and I give him the extreme omega plus through 50 fucking tables he will wish he never even thought of looking at my life" said Asheel.

**Lance's Comments **

"I am the best of the pro wrestling industry hell I'm the best athlete alive four time hardcore champion two extreme champion two time world champion and less than six months nobody has managed to reach even four title reigns nobody is better them because I am the complete package people keep saying Asheel will get his hands on me and put me through hell well guess what I'm stronger, faster, Hardcorier or whatever word it is, and just the total package" said Lance.

(TWF Main Event)

"We have the TWF main event the Wyatt family vs. The Crash Dynasty in a world war of steel match here is how it works two wrestler start in two cells each with an American flag and Canadian Flag respectively with at the top of the cell theirs a tube that connects the two cells and a door out to win you have to grab the others flag go back to your side with the flag and get out superstars will be added every five minutes if you are pinned you are eliminated" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and the world title will go to Justin and the women's to Kristie if they win but in my personal opinion KJ and his team will defeat the Wyatt Family words from the Champs and Challengers" said Cody.

**Justin and Kristie Wyatt's Words**

Before they could start Justin took a bathroom break and out came Super Ram Kristie shook her head and looked to the left to see Justin and she ran away Justin and Super Ram started talking but Justin slipped and went right through it being a hologram.

**KJ's and Lea's Words**

Before they started they watched a video of Justin and Kristie and laughed their heads off. "Yeah I think you already know who's going to win" said Lea and made out with KJ on the floor.

* * *

This is Champ so yeah i will not be doing this often i like the music lyric version better personally also i think evreybody who reads this fic also reads DWE well The Champ is here


	34. Fight Night

Twf world Champion- "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ CRASH

Twf United States (US) championship- vacant

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson

"This is TWF fight night and up right now is the Twf United States championship in a battle of The Hawaiian Beast vs. The God of Death" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the Twf US championship and it is a first blood match introducing first at 6 ft 6 and 275 pounds "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

"The surprisingly agile Morrison Myers" said Cody.

"But can he defeat a god someone who can be thrown twenty feet in the air and not get a three count chair ddt frog splashes Jeff has the odds in his favor" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 11 and weighing 320 pounds "The God of Death" Jeff Killington.

"Nobody owns a pin fall or submission record on this giant of death" said Cody.

"And that is something that few people can ignore this guy is just might be undefeatable when he wants something I won't be the one to stop him" said Sebastian.

Morrison was fidgeting around the ring looking for an opening but Jeff took him down with a hard strike to the face. Morrison got back up and charged at Jeff but was booted in the head for his efforts. Morrison smacked at the canvas and grabbed a steel chair to hit Jeff but he was caught across the throat and choke slammed Morrison. Morrison left the ring and started baiting Jeff who went out of the ring as Morrison started punching him but was pushed away. Jeff looked too fallow with a big boot but something grabbed his leg under the ring and Morrison hit a Lava Rush. Morrison locked in a head lock and added with a couple knees to the back of the head. Morrison fallowed with a leg drop but Jeff got out of the way and hit a hard uppercut.

"Whoa Morrison just keeps being rejected even with his mystery helper" said Sebastian.

"Come on you can't blame him Jeff is a hulk of a man and his wrestling skills can put most other big men to shame" said Cody.

Jeff grabbed Morrison's arm and fallowed with a knee to the face old school. Jeff fallowed starting to punch Morrison repeatedly in the head and fallowed with an elbow drop to the skull. Jeff grabbed a chair under the ring but his arm was grabbed and he pulled out a fake hand Jeff just shook his head. Jeff used the hand to choke Morrison while delivering a serious ground and pound. Morrison eye raked Jeff and fallowed whacking Jeff in the leg with the chair. Morrison fallowed with two kicks to the leg and locked in a leg lock. Jeff grabbed the steel chair and whacked Morrison a couple times to let go and fallowed with one last blasting him and the chair had some blood on it. The referee told Morrison to open his hands which were holding his head and he had sealed the blood flow. Jeff pissed of tomb stoned Morrison on the chair.

"Ouch Jeff is pissed off if this was a pin fall match it would be all over" said Cody.

"Well another attribute to Jeff's skills is he was taught by his father The Undertaker a man renowned for being the best big man wrestler of all time" said Sebastian.

"Please you can call him by his real name anyways Jeff is different than his dad Mark didn't change his last name to Killington" said Cody.

Jeff grabbed a steel chair and went to hit Morrison but he ducked and hit a Vulcaninator. Morrison went outside grabbing a sledge hammer but Jeff hit a suicide dive that made Morrison's from last week look like garbage. Jeff grabbed a wine bottle that Cody was getting and smashed it against Morrison's face. Morrison jumped under the ring where something gave him a towel. Morrison whipped up all the blood and got back with Jeff. Jeff in mid air went to choke slam Morrison who in mid air low blowed Jeff and grabbed a vial from under the ring throwing it on Jeff's face and fallowed with an uppercut. Jeff's face was covered by fake blood the ref sadly didn't know. "Winner of this match and new Twf United States champion Morrison Myers as of this loss Jeff is now banned from Twf" said the announcer.

"This is unbelievable Morrison cheated ref do something" Said Cody.

"Jeff doesn't look to happy" said Sebastian.

Jeff grabbed Morrison and threw him in the ring. Jeff grabbed the chair and broke it apart on Morrison till from under the ring came NWO Wolf Pac beating on Jeff and holding him. Jack gave Morrison a NWO Wolf Pac T-shirt. Morrison was going to further the attack but the outsiders came out Jeff using the distraction along with Mammoth and Wes King beat up NWO Wolf Pac and threw them out. "You may think you're smart that you doing this I'm banned I can't get you back "said Jeff.

"Well to bad Over the Top a dual PPV so it will be NOW Wolf Pac vs. NWO Brotherhood in a tag team elimination match but to make 5-5" said Jeff. He grabbed a chair and beat up the Red Neck Wrecking crew who had went to attack Jeff but were sent to the floor. "It's fair we find two members it's now 5-5" said Jeff.

Jeff and the New NWO started partying in the ring.

"This match is for the Twf Light Heavyweight Championship and it is a ladder match introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 6 and weighing 210 pounds "The Nightmare" Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

"Here he is he made this challenge after losing a title match the week before" said Cody.

"Yeah but Zane has the agility factor for this ladder match" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent he is the current Twf light heavy weight champion John Foley" said the announcer.

Zane attacked John jumping over the top rope when he was walking his entrance. Zane smashed John head first into a ladder which tipped over and Zane fallowed with a DDT. Zane grabbed the ladder and threw it in the ring. Zane threw John into the steel steps Zane then set up the ladder and climbed but John got in the ring with the steel chair. John whacked Zane in the back and went for another one but Zane leap frogged the ladder and did a moon Sault onto John. Zane fallowed grabbing hat chair and setting it up sideways in a corner. Zane went to Irish Whip him against it but john countered and threw Zane at the chair fallowing with a clothesline. John went for a double arm ddt but Zane countered with a couple of knees and a neck breaker.

Zane fallowed waiting for John to get up and hitting a jumping STO then locked in the Motor City Wipeout after a while John was limp and Zane went up the ladder. Looking close enough John had one eye open and pushed the ladder down and Zane fall out of the ring through the announce table. John managed to get up the ladder and grabbed down the belt. "Winner of this match and still Twf light heavyweight champion John Foley" said the announcer.

"John retains the championship thanks to good acting" said Cody.

"Oh no what's Chris doing here" said Sebastian.

Chris got out on the entrance ramp and grabbed a Mic. "Look nothing against you John but you're not leaving here with that belt this match is officially restarted and is now a no DQ match" said Chris. Zane drop kicked John in the back and him a welcome to Detroit but John flipped over Zane. John hit Zane in the gut and went for a mandible claw but Zane countered into a Samoan drop 1…2 kick out. Zane went for a top rope cross body but John countered into a double arm ddt. John fallowed going to the top rope but Mai Sanchez pushed him off with a chair shot Zane fallowed with a Shooting Star Press off the ladder 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new Twf light heavy weight champion Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

Chris just shrugs and walks out. John leaves the ring as Zane is partying on with Mai.

"This match is for the Twf tag team championships introducing first" said the announcer when a video of NOW brother hood came out. "Their will not be a tag team title match tonight instead all four members of NWO Wolf Pac that didn't wrestler will face of against four others in a tag team extreme rules match" said Jeff. "And if you have anything to say well take it out of the brotherhood because the Wolf is skinned" said Wes. "And if you have a problem with your match yes we all know you do because you're nothing but wusses" said Mammoth.

NWO Wolf Pac came to the ring and Morrison took a seat outside. "And their opponents" said the announcer and out came Trent, Noah, Dragon, and Chester Munroe. NWO wolf Pac made quick work of their opponents with Morrison grabbing a fire extinguisher smashing it in everybody's face that went out side. They won when On Dragon Jack locked in a sharp shooter as Red Neck's locked in arm bars and Matt a cross face Dragon Tapped. After the match NWO brotherhood came out and attacked NWO Wolf Pac and raised Dragon's hand as their fourth partner.

"Well that was short" said Cody.

"But Dragon is the fourth NWO Brotherhood member" said Sebastian.

"This match is a block above the ring and it is for a number one contender spot for next week on TWF introducing first at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds Kenny "The High Riser" Denton" said the announcer. He came out with Eva and he got up a ladder to the scaffold like rock arena.

"Well here comes the former Twf world champion" said Sebastian.

"Will he get another shot" said Cody.

"And his opponent accompanied by Courtney Washington, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 242 pounds Duncan "The Franchise Rebel" Parks" said the announcer the same thing happened like Kenny.

"Well it seems that Duncan also has his girl friend to wish him luck" said Cody.

"But Duncan is the only of the three competitors to have never tasted world championship gold and he is obviously hungrier than anybody else" said Sebastian.

"And introducing last at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds Ted "The Golden Psycho" Estes" said the announcer he was the only competitor to not come with a girl.

Ted started the fight with a quick clothesline to Kenny and tried to throw Duncan off the rock. Ted threw Duncan to the floor and fallowed with a quick knee drop. Kenny took down Ted with a quick drop kick to the ropes and fallowed by going after Duncan but was hit by a kick to the gut and reverse spinning power bomb. Duncan was then hut by an Emerald Driver from ted who posed like Duncan to be hit by a TVE from Kenny. Duncan kicked Kenny in the gut and hit a Seattle Dentor and went for a rise against the odds epic fail Duncan got stuck on the ropes. Ted grabbed up Kenny and threw head first at Duncan's stomach while he was in a rope tree of woe.

Duncan struggled while Ted taunted Duncan with a you can't see me taunt and fallowed with a couple of blows to Duncan leg with some stomps. Kenny rolls up Ted but Duncan kicks Kenny in the head and get's out fallowing with three running shoulder tackles two to Ted and one to Kenny. Duncan fallowed up with a five knuckle shuffle to Ted but Mid way Kenny hit an enzugeri kick to Duncan. Kenny went to throw Ted off the block but Ted held onto the ropes and pushed off Kenny and threw a mist in his eye. He continued with a Broken Dreams all the way out of the ring to the ring below neck first. Eva checked on Kenny who seemed to be unconscious and Duncan grabbed Ted and gave him a play maker.

Ted and Duncan got into a fist fight with Duncan coming out on top after a multiple of punches to the skull. Duncan screamed at Courtney to get him a chair as he gave ted a body slam. Courtney threw the chair up and Duncan caught it and smashed it onto Ted's face making him bloody. Duncan fallowed with a five knuckle shuffle with the chair over Ted's head 1…2… kick out. Duncan fallowed going for an emerald driver but Ted slipped through and went for a roll up but Duncan grabbed the ropes and countered into a knee drop. Duncan once again raise Ted up for the Emerald Driver but Ted while being given the Emerald Driver hit a TVE both were laying on the mat. Duncan after a minute went to pin Ted 1…2… kick out.

"Good desperation counter right there by Ted" said Sebastian.

"Ted has to find something to get the advantage back" said Cody.

Duncan locked in the Jail Cell but Ted managed to get out seconds from tapping out. Ted kicked Duncan in the gut Duncan fallowed by letting loose a right hand to Ted's jaw and fallowed with a throw back on the chair 1…2… kick out. Duncan fallowed with a couple of leg drops, stomps, and elbow but only manages to get two counts. Duncan lets loose a couple of chair shots for a two count. Duncan grabs Ted in the Emerald Driver position when the lights go out when the lights turn back on Ted is still in the ring but Duncan is on the floor outside. Beside ted was none other than a Goth version of Alexandra Raters (Take that DWE forget one of your characters stupid spoiler user) Black hair with red highlights boots purple and black clothing that type of thing.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender for the Twf world championship Ted "The Golden Psycho" Estes said the announcer.

"This match is a Cage War match introducing first The Crash Dynasty" said the announcer.

"And their opponents thanks to flight problem are not here so Justin Wyatt will compete alone" said the announcer.  
Justin walks into the cage as does the entire Crash Dynasty Wails on him KJ quickly get's a chair and beats on him as Brian and Keith hold Justin down. This turns into a mugging and they leave a bloody Justin in the cage as they grab his flag. "Winners of this match and still TWF World and Women's Champions the Crash Dynasty" said the announcer.

Suddenly out of the entrance out comes Lance in a bulldozer and they destroy the cage. Lance raises his world title as KJ does his Mickie and Lea fallow both making out with their respective male and The Stevenson Brother glare at Neo and Steve Raters. After that everybody looks to the Over The Top banner on the ceiling.

* * *

If this chapter seems like a filler it's beacuase it is a filler also the next chapter for both TWF and DWE will be a super show featuring both Shows and title as well as nontile match ups


	35. Week 21: Super Show

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (1)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito

DWE Sky championship- "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Justin Price and Harold Walls The announcers (1)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

And Twf

Twf world Champion- "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ CRASH (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- Zane Sanchez (1)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson (1)

"Please welcome a start to the first ever DWE-Twf super show we have a full twenty matches" said Harold.

"Tonight you better believe it rumble qualifying, Revenge, Number 1. Contender, Three World Title matches it doesn't get better then this" said Cody.

"This match is for the DWE global championship introducing first at 6 ft and weighing 212 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer as he came to the ring with his leg in a cast.

Lance attacks him from behind at the leg and fallows going for a clotheline but Asheel rolls a small package 1…2…3 lance kicked out at the three "Winner of this match and new DWE Global Champion Asheel Din" said the announcer. Lance speared Asheel to the floor and said that he would use his re-match clause later tonight.

"Oh my god Lance has been defeated in a huge upset" said Harold

"Just shows how good you're champion is compared to ours" said Cody.

Asheel and his brother and sister celebrate while Lance seethes in anger.

"This match is for a spot in the royal rumble match introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighting 300 pounds "The Destroyer" Owen West representing DWE" said the announcer. Owen comes down to the ring with a Geoff shirt and eats it saying he's going to beat up Geoff.

"Let's see if you're gun can handle this bullet" said Harold.

"I'm sure that we got something" said Cody.

"And his opponent from Canada Ezekiel" said the announcer. Cody face palms

"Wow Owen's afraid big time aren't he anyways I want to know what title have you ever held Im a tag unit champion" said Harold with a smile. Cody groans.

Owen hits a tackle on Ezekiel and drops him with a throwing O-bomb onto the turn buckle. Owen grabs Ezekiel and goes to the top rope and drops him with a world's heaviest slam to the floor 1…2… Owen lets him go. Owen drops him with a splash and goes to another turn buckle jumps onto the turn buckle ropes running and fallows with a high air splash. Owen fallowed with two more and then threw him to the floor and hit a splash plunge 1…2… Owen lets him go. Owen knocks Ezekiel head first into the turn buckle ten times with the crowd chanting. Owen grabbed up Ezekiel and gave him a throwing O-Bomb out of the ring. Owen wasn't finished and put him through the announce table with a Throwing o Bomb from the top turn buckle. "Winner of this match by count out Owen "The Destroyer" West" said the announcer.

"Ouch Ezekiel is going to be out for quite some time" said Cody.

"Owen has been undefeated in singles sense the start of DWE and shows no signs of stopping" said Harold.

Owen grabbed Ezekiel out of the stretcher and O- Bombed him through the stretcher saying Geoff is next. Owen grabs his number revealing it to be number #22.

"This match is a royal rumble qualifier tag team match introducing first John Matthews and Jack Galloway" said the announcer. "And their opponents Joe and David Wyatt the Wyatt's" said the announcer. Joe and David dominated most of the match and won with a double power bomb combo.

NWO Wolf Pac came out and started beating on them with Justin coming out with a baseball bat that he took out of his shirt. Justin started whacking at NWO getting them to go out of the ring. Justin then swung the bat at Joe in the face and kicked David in the gut and fallowed with a Bicycle kick. Justin took off his shirt revealing the NWO wolf Pac shirt and Wolf Pac started beating on Joe and David till the lights turned off and Brotherhood beat on Wolf Pac ending with Dragon giving Jack a DKO as Wolf Pac fled out of the ring. Joe and David grabbed their numbers 14# and 15# then Jeff said six on six.

**Backstage Chris's Office**

Chris is with both the NWOs "Tonight it will be the leader of NWO Wolf Pac Jack vs. The Leader of NWO Brother hood Jeff in a lumber jack match" said Chris. "Actually it will be Dragon vs. Jack in a hardcore match" said Jeff. "No it's a-" said Chris before Jeff gave him a glare and Chris shut up.

"This match is a steel cage match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighting 215 pounds "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din" said the announcer. Ashten came out with Ashley and he got in the cage.

"And his opponents at 6 ft 2 and weighting 210 pounds Neo "The King of Chaos" Raters this match is a number 1. Contender match for the DWE extreme championship" said the announcer. Neo came out by him self and a steel chain.

Neo went in the cage and locked in both of them with the chain saying he wasn't going to leave like that. Neo started with a hard kick to the gut and fallowed a kick to the back of the leg sending Ashten to the floor. Neo fallowed running drop kicked the steel for a moon sault on Ashten 1…2 kick out. Neo grabbed Ashten up and went to throw him face first against the steel cage but Ashten countered with a couple elbows to the head and threw him face first. Ashten fallowed with a leg drop 1…2 kick out Ashten hit another leg drop still a two count. Ashten waited for Neo to get up and went for a drop kick but Neo grabbed his leg and hit a alley hoop slam 1…2. Kick out. Neo started climbing the cage.

"This one has gone back and fourth and Neo looks to escape" said Cody.

"Yep and Ashley just threw a chair in the ring" said Harold.

Ashten whacked Neo in the back of the leg a few times and he fell to the floor. Ashten set up the chair and sat on it then waited for Neo to get up and hit a suplex on it 1…2 kick out. Ashten went to hit a twist of fate on the chair but Neo countered into a reverse DDT 1…2. Kick out. Neo went for a max aero dynamics but Ashten rolled out of the way and Neo landed on his feet and was hit by a clothesline 1…2.. Kick out. Ashten fallowed grabbed Neo by the head and dropping him with an elbow off the top rope to the back. Ashten fallowed with an extreme leg drop 1…2… kick out. Ashten dropped Neo with a twist of fate on the floor. Ashten went for a Swanton Bomb but Neo got out of the way and left the chair their cracking Ashten 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new number 1. Contender for the DWE extreme championship Neo Raters" said the announcer.

Backstage EWO is beating on Kenzo when Neo grabs a chair and after 30 seconds whacks both of the EWO and hit's a cyclone DDT on the pavement on Fire King as Kenzo hits a Fuji Tumble on Ice Dude. Neo and Kenzo say later tonight it will be a tag team match non title.

"This match is for the Twf light heavy weight championship introducing first the challenger John Foley" said the announcer.

"After losing both matches last week he's given a re-match for his title" said Cody.

"Yeah Chris said he only did it so if John won the tag team he would bring the light heavy weight title with him" said Harold.

"And his opponent accompanied by Mai Sanchez, the Twf light heavy weight champion "The Nightmare" Zane Sanchez" said the announcer. Zane came out when Chazz also came out going to the commentary booth.

Zane quickly took John down with a drop toe hold and a couple of elbows to the back of the head. Zane locked in a sleeper hold for a while but john got up and countered into a snap mare and kick to the back. John wasn't stopping fallowing with a running senton and then locked in a camel clutch. John let go and started stomping on Zane's back then went top rope and hit a cross body but Zane rolled through 1…2 kick out. Zane ducked under a clothesline and hit a single leg drop kick. Zane fallowed going for an inzane driver (Split Legged Piledriver) John countered grabbing the ropes. Zane let go and John took advantage rebounding off the ropes and hit an enzugeri kick 1…2.. Kick out.

"Nice kick but not nearly as fluid as mine" said Chazz.

John started taunting Zane and went for a double arm DDT but like John grabbed the ropes and John let go. Zane threw John over the top rope but John held on and jumped over the ropes and hitting a DDT. John fallowed going top rope and hit a frog splash 1…2 kick out. John waited for Zane to get up and went for a double arm DDT but Zane countered into an inverted back body drop John hitting against the turn buckle sitting down on the bottom. Zane hit a running knee and locked in an inverted head lock but John grabbed the ropes. John grabbed Zane and threw him to a turn buckle and fallowed with a running kick and John kept the momentum sending the both out of the ring.

"Excellent move by John" said Harold.

"He got lucky if I did it would be a work of art" said Chazz.

John threw Zane into the barricade face first and fallowed with a throw into the ring post. John pointed at Chazz and threw Zane on him and then threw Zane in the ring with Chazz on the floor. Zane tried to go for a motor city wipeout but John countered into a double arm ddt. John went top rope and continued looking for a 450 splash but Chazz grabbed his leg but John kicked him off and hit a 450 splash on Zane. John once again pointed at Chazz and started tuning up the band hitting Zane with a super kick 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new twf light heavy weight champion John Foley" said the announcer.

After the match John got a mic and Chazz entered the ring. "Chazz I thought that our rivalry was done after you beat me but looking at your face again I want to kill you so what do you say John Foley vs. Chazz Michaels the tenth and final meeting in a unsanctioned grudge match this match doesn't stop till one of is beaten, battered, and Unconscious" said John. Chazz gave his reply in the form of a sweet chin music and grabbed his title leaving as John sat on the turn buckle with a smile.

It shows a video package of a first time match Duncan vs. Rojo Bat with the number 1 and 30 spots on the line and it's after the next match.

"This match is a tag team match introducing first the EWO" said the announcer.

This match started with Neo and Kenzo attacking EWO from behind and throwing them in the ring. Neo and Kenzo won after a double Bullet Crash to Ice Dude.

"This match is for the Twf Women's championship introducing first the challenger from DWE "The Princess of Perfection" Holly Kingston" said the announcer.

"The only diva to win both the DWE and Twf female exclusive championships" said Cody.

"But can she beat Lea" said Harold.

"And her opponent the champion "Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea quickly took Holly down with a fore arm shot and fallowed dropping a couple more. Lea put Holly up by her concussion head from a few weeks ago and dropped her with an impaler DDT. Lea fallowed hitting a moon sault 1…2… kick out. Holly doesn't look like she knows where she is and is kicked in the gut and hit by a Lea Bomb. Lea grabs Holly on the turn buckle and hits a DDD (Diva Death Drop) 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still Twf women's champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. Lea looked to continue her attack but Holly hit an uppercut and drop kicked her out of the ring.

"This match is for the number 30 and 1 spots in the royal rumble introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighting 225 pound Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"A former world champion Duncan has his work cut out for him" said Harold.

"You can't deny Rojo's raw ability having a couple of victories over main eventer" said Cody.

"And his opponents accompanied by Courtney Washington, at 6 ft 2 and weighting 242 pounds Duncan "The Franchise Player" Parks" said the announcer.

"This is one guy who is in my own opinion a major player one of the few from TDI" said Cody.

"Duncan boasts the highest TDI regime with being a former TDI, Hardcore, and North America champions victories as well as some over world champion Justin Wyatt" said Harold.

Duncan started knocking Rojo to the floor with one punch. Duncan grabbed Rojo by the head and started laying down some punches. Duncan then hit a throw back 1…2 kick out. Duncan attempted to lock in a Jail Cell but Rojo pushed Duncan off and speared him to the floor. Rojo fallowed with a standing moon sault 1…2 kick out. Rojo Bat locked in a single leg Boston crab and with his other hand was dropping elbows at Duncan's ribs. Duncan flipped him over with his strength and Duncan fallowed with a couple of tackles. Duncan went top rope and hit a leg drop 1…2.. Kick out. Rojo Bat caught Duncan out of nowhere with a hard head but and Rojo Muerte he wasn't finished so he went to go to the top turn buckle but Courtney grabbed a pair of brass knuckles but the ref saw it and disqualified Duncan.

"Winner of this match by DQ and number 30 in the rumble match Rojo Bat" said the announcer. Courtney ended up hitting Rojo in the back of the head anyways and Duncan fallowed with an Emerald Driver.

John Jarret def. Mick Foley and Blue Wolf after hitting Mick with a guitar and fallowed with a strum.

Five Matches later

"This match is a hardcore match introducing first a member of NWO Brotherhood Dragon" said the announcer.

"And his opponent the leader of NWO Wolf Pac "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

Right as the bell rang both sides attacked each other making it very hard to see the two legal men fighting. Dragon was thrown out of the ring by Matt Awesome but he held on and speared Matt in the gut and fallowed with a leg drops on his head. On the other side of the ring Jeff is beating on Morrison choke slamming him out of the ring. Jack tips him over out of the ring landing on his head. After a while both NWO left the ring except the legal competitors Jack and Dragon. Jack beat on Dragon with a kendo stick and finally grabbed Dragon up on the turn buckle for the Wolf Cutter but Dragon pushed him up and hit a super DKO 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Dragon" said the announcer.

(Twf Main Event only seeable on Twf as DWE is only seen on the DWE version)

Twf Main Event

"This match is for the Twf world championship introducing first at the challenger at 6 ft 4 and weighting 245 pounds accompanied by Alexandra Raters, Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"And his opponent KJ Crash" said the announcer.

Both sized each other up Ted pushed KJ who fell to the floor and locked in an arm bar KJ tapped. "Winner of this match and new Twf world champion Ted Estes" said the announcer. Ted and KJ shook hands as they were surrounded by the Crash Dynasty. "I only have one thing to say both NWOs have been talking about them being the dominant stable but they are not it's the Psychotic Alliance who are truly dominant" said Ted as he and all the rest started cheering.


	36. Week 22: Ted's EBR

Twf world Champion- "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes (2)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson (1)

I do not own any real wrestling company.

Minnesota house show John Foley lost his title to Zane but regained it later in the evening.

"This is Twf coming to you on Friday night where in the ring we have Chris MacLean" Cody.

Chris is in the ring when suddenly Kenny comes out Chris look waiting for him to get a mic for his demands. Not happening Kenny kicked Chris in the gut and hit a kill switch engage and fallowed with a rise against the odds. Kenny's not done yet and Eva comes out with a glass table Kenny hit's a suplex threw the table and now grabs a mic.

"I am damn sick and tired of you Chris where I was in the show last week huh former world champion the longest title reign" said Kenny. "So that's why as of tonight everything I want Im taking it and Chris you or nobody else can stop the revolution" said Kenny as he hit a rise against the odds again on Chris. After five minutes or so of footage Chris get's up shakily and grabbed a mic. "Kenny you feel that I can't stop you think again you put a target on your head tonight" said Chris when my time is now played and out came Duncan who gave him an Emerald Driver.

"You know what Kenny me and Courtney here supports the revolution what happened to my world title shot huh Chris how about Courtney's rematch clause you keep saying that theirs no room but a Twf never was Justin just goes and get's a title shot" said Duncan and he pops up a beer can which he spills over Chris. "Don't fuck with me Chris" said Duncan as Courtney slapped him in the face.

**Chris Now Chef's office**

"Our main event at Over the Top will consist of Ted Estes vs. KJ Crash vs. four other competitors in an extreme battle royal for the Twf world title the four matches will be tonight" said Chef.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for a spot in the extreme battle royal introducing first Chester Munroe" said the announcer.

"Chester comes back tonight after spending a month on the injury block thanks to Ted Estes" said Sebastian.

"So you have to believe he wants to get into that match" said Cody.

"And his opponent "The High Rising Revolutionist" Kenny Williams" said the announcer.

Kenny wasted no time and kicked Chester in the gut fallowing with a head scissors sending Chester to the floor. Kenny continued with a handstand elbow drop on Chester's throat fallowed with a leg drop 1…2… kick out. Kenny went to the top rope and hit a flying spinning elbow to the head 1…2… kick out. Kenny fallowed grabbing Chester and hit Russian leg sweep 1…2.. Kick out. Chester got up aiming for a low blow but Kenny kneed hit arm and fallowed with a shining wizard 1…2… kick out. Kenny threw Chester out of the ring and fallowed hit a jumping body press over the ropes. Kenny grabbed the steel steps and laid them on the ring and hit Chester face first against the ring post and into the ring.

"Why did Kenny put those steps in the ring" said Cody.

"I have no idea but he's talking about it with the ref. Chester got up and waited for Kenny to look around and hit him with Foot Print 1…2 kick out. Chester went to power bomb Kenny on the steps but it was countered and Kenny hit a Seattle Denter on it 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and in the six pack match at Over the Top Kenny Williams" said the announcer. After the match Chester went to attack Kenny but it was countered into another Seattle Denter on the steps leaving Chester bleeding and re-injured.

"Ouch Chester may have to sit out another week with that injury" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the TWF United States championship introducing first the challenger Dragon" said the announcer. "And his opponent the current Twf United States champion "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer. Morrison quickly took Dragon down with a boot to the skull. Morrison fallowed locking in an over knee Boston crab to perfection. Dragon crawled towards the ropes getting their at the last second 1…2…3…4 Morrison let go. Dragon then out of nowhere drop kicked Morrison at the ropes he rebounded back at Dragon who hit a DKO 1…2… Morrison put his leg on the rope.

"And we almost had a new champion" said Cody.

"Dragon hit that fast combo but can he keep it up" said Sebastian.

Morrison knocked Dragon in the head with an uppercut. Morrison fallowed with a couple of stomps on Dragon's back and went for a lava rush but Dragon ducked and hit a side kick to Morrison's jaw 1…2… kick out. Dragon waited for Morrison to get up and went for a DKO but Morrison grabbed dragon in the air and hit a reverse suplex 1…2… kick out. Dragon got up and was kicked in the gut by Morrison and hit by a thunder fire 1…2… Dragon grabs the rope. Morrison smacks the floor twice and waits for Dragon to get up and drop's him with a Russian leg sweep 1…2… kick out. Dragon got up and hit a couple of punches and ended with a side spinning punch to the jaw. Dragon fallowed with a high jumping elbow drop to the back of the neck.

"Dragon is going for the finish" said Cody.

Dragon started doing a DKO chant and hit Morrison out of nowhere. Dragon went to the top rope and hit Five Star Dragon Splash. Dragon then locked in a dragon lock Morrison was about to tap 1 hand 2. Hand Jack came in with a chair hitting Dragon in the back. The lights tuned off and Dragon using the distraction floored Jack with a DKO on the steel chair. Justin out of nowhere went for a bicycle but Dragon ducked hit a DKO and left the ring

"Dragon had the U.S title won but jack had to get involved" said Cody.

"Well Im sure Jack and Justin aren't feeling to after their attack being stopped" said Sebastian.

Suddenly Chef Hatchet came out. "I would like to make an announcement the third participant in the six man battle royal is Charles "Dragon" Roberts" said Chief Hatchet that's what it said on his hat Chief.

"Also the NWO"S Will now fight in a best out of five series at Over The Top being Joe Wyatt vs. Jake Holliday in a singles match, then Derek Rhodes vs. David Wyatt in a no dq match, fallowed by that is Morrison Myer's vs. Wes King in a steel cage match and then if needed Mammoth vs. Matt Awesome in a hell in a cell match finally if needed Jeff vs. Jack in a steel handcuffs match the winners got all the titles and the loser's are disbanded" said Hatchet.

Justin's music played as he came out "And what about me I left my family behind to be apart of a new better one" said Justin as he noticed he wasn't in the match. "You have a battle royal qualifying match and if anybody interferes from any of two NWO'S they lose automatically" said Hatchet.

"This match is a battle royal qualifying match introducing first Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer. "And his opponent the Twf light heavy weight champion John Foley" said the announcers. Justin quickly went after John but he was punched twice before Joe, David, and Kristie came out and got in the ring Kristie pushing Justin "Winner of this match by DQ Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Who the hell do you think you are Justin betraying your family" said Kristie. "Why shouldn't I have left Im a professional my goal is to reach the top when I became world champion I was bad then I went good and a new evil Lance took the title away from me because like Lance has said before Good doesn't pay unless you prove it to me win something Kristie you have a title shot next week win and I will rejoin The familia" said Justin fallowed with a hard bicycle kick to Joe and fled the ring.

"This is a battle royal qualifying match for the last spot introducing first "The Commander" Brain Stevenson" said the announcer.

"What an advantage it would be if three members of the psychotic alliance were in the battle royal" said Cody.

"That's half of he competition and if KJ is willing to lay down for Ted Im sure Brian is to" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighting 242 pounds "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"This guy has all the raw potential in the world in just one pinky" said Cody.

"Yeah but Brian has a rare strength advantage over the heavily powered Duncan" said Sebastian.

Duncan and Brian got into a fist fight and like usual Duncan won after a hard knee and a clubbing blow to the back of the head. Duncan fallowed gong for a five knuckle shuffle but one he rebounded off the ropes Brian got up and hit a spine buster 1…2 kick out. Brian grabbed up Duncan and hit a belly to belly suplex and a trifecta of German suplexes 1…2 kicks out. Brian grabs up Duncan for a captain crash bomb but Duncan counters putting him in the emerald driver position countered by a couple of elbows and a jack hammer suplex 1…2… kick out. Brian grabbed Duncan by the neck and hit a sto 1…2.. Kick out. Brian threw Duncan at the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Duncan ducks and rebounds over the ropes to get a power slam 1…2… kick out.

"Brain is using his entire move set and Duncan is still staying alive" said Cody.

"If he hit's that choke bomb of his or the Commander Crash Bomb it's all over" said Sebastian.

**Backstage**

Kristie is walking with Joe and David when they are attacked from behind by Keith, KJ, and Lea who Lea Bomb's Kristie through a table. "Don't even think you have a chance next week in the fatal four way (Courtney, Eva included)" said

Brian fallowed hitting a clothesline and an elbow drop from the top rope 1…2… kick out. Brian waited for Duncan to get up and went for a boot but Duncan ducked and hit a reverse spinning power bomb. Duncan fallowed with a five knuckle shuffle and finally an Emerald Driver 1…2… kick out. "Wow near fall" said Cody. Duncan fallowed waiting for Brian to get up for another Emerald Driver but Brian countered it into a big neck breaker. Brian started patting the turn buckle and grabbed Duncan by the throat and hit a Choke Bomb 1…2… kick out. "What the hell how did Duncan get out of that" said Sebastian. Brian went for a captain crash bomb but Duncan got off and mid air and hit a spinning neck breaker.

"These two have got to be exhausted" said Sebastian.

"But who will win" said Cody.

They were both on the floor 1… counted the ref with both still lying on the floor. 2… 3… Brian grabbed a rope as Duncan turned around on his fore arms and knees. 4… 5… 6… Brian is up and hit's a hard leg drop on the raising Duncan 1…2… kick out. Brian grabbed his pant's zippers and took off the bottom parts. Brian hit a couple of right hands and fallowed with a knee face buster 1…2… kick out. Brian grabbed Duncan and locked in a Commander Clutch (Camel Clutch). Duncan was whacking his head against the floor but kept saying he wouldn't tap. Brian let go of the clutch and went for the pin 1…2… Duncan's hand reaches the ropes. Brian waits for Duncan to get up and goes for a running power slam but Duncan elbows him in the back of the head.

"It's still not over Brian is exhausted from his continuous attack" said Sebastian.

"But still which will get the win" said Cody.

Duncan fallowed with a leg drop of the top rope to a bent Brian 1…2… kick out. Duncan locked in the Jail Cell Brian was now writhing in pain going for the ropes. Brian finally after a while lost his air and tapped out Duncan raised his hand in victory. The Ref points at that at the last tap Brian hand grabbed the rope. Duncan went for an emerald driver but Brian wiggled out and went for a roll up 1…2… kick out. Duncan let loose a huge amount of punches but Brian let loose a couple of his own. When right hand from Duncan sent Brian to the ropes coming back with the momentum punching Duncan in the face and they would do this for a while till they did it both at the same time knocking both over.

"Oh my god did some one just go hand to hand with Duncan in a fist fight" said Cody.

"Well Brian is an incredibly strong individual but it's a shock considering he's more of a power grappler type" said Sebastian.

Both got up and they started brawling towards the ring ropes and Duncan hit a head but. Duncan grabbed Brian up saying that he was going to finish it. Duncan had him in the emerald driver clutch but Brian went and started reversing it. Duncan couldn't put up with the weight and both fell down to the floor with the arm on each other 1…2…3 The ref asks what he has to do and finally makes a call "This match is ruled a draw and by order of the GM they will have a seven man extreme battle royal match at Over The top" said the announcer.

Duncan and Brian look eye to eye as they get up have a hand shake fallowed with a bro hug. Duncan and Brian both motion for the belt. "Wait did Brian just say he wants the belt" said Cody. "It seems that Brian is playing everyman for themselves" said Sebastian.

Over The top match card

Main Event- 30 man royal rumble match winner get's a shot at any of the two world titles in either DWE's Survival Games or TWF's Fan's revenge.

World Champion vs. World Champion Non-Title- ? vs. ?

Twf world championship match- Ted Estes (C) vs. Duncan Parks vs. Dragon vs. Justin vs. KJ Crash vs. Kenny Williams vs. Brian Stevenson seven man extreme battle royal match.

Champion vs. Champion Non-Title- Chazz Michaels vs. John Foley in a grudge match.

Stable wars match- NWO Brotherhood vs. NWO Wolf Pac in a best out of five series matches loser disbands.

Women Champion vs. Divas champion Non-Title ? vs. ?.

If anybody has ideas just tell me the champ is here (Webdragon wrote most of this chapter)


	37. Week 23: WAR And The Stable Era

Twf world Champion- "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes (2)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson (1)

TV championship- Vacant

I do not own any real wrestling company. This is officially dubbed the end of the beginning era and now the short Stable Era

Stables:

NWO WOLF PAC (Heel): Jack Beauregard (Leader), Morrison Myers, Justin Wyatt, Red Necks, and Matt Awesome. (6)

NWO Brotherhood (Face) : Jeff Killington (Leader), Mammoth, Wes King, Dragon, Joe Wyatt, David Wyatt, and Kristie Wyatt. (7)

The Psychotic Alliance (Heel): Ted Estes (Leader), KJ CRASH, Keith Stevenson, Lea Stevenson, Alexandra Rater's Trent, and Noah. (7)

The Revolution (Tweener): Kenny Williams (Leader), Duncan Park's, John Foley, Brian Stevenson, Courtney, Eva (6)

No title changes at house shows .

"We have an action packed installment the first installment of WAR (Show Name) with KJ Crash vs. Kenny Williams vs. Charles "Dragon" Robert and after that Brian Stevenson teams up with Duncan vs. Justin and The world champion Ted Estes after Brian making a sign of wanting the championship he was replaced by Trent and Noah attacking him at a house show" said Cody.

"Introducing first member of NWO Brotherhood accompanied by Joe Wyatt, "The Phoenix" David Wyatt" said the announcer. "And his opponent member of The Psychotic Alliance accompanied by Noah Copper, "The Impact Player" Keith Stevenson" said the announcer. Keith quickly kicked David in the gut and fallowed flooring him with a fore arm shot. Keith fallowed when David was getting up kicked him to the floor. Keith went for a quick faith splitter but it was countered to a back body drop. David fallowed with a couple elbow drops and went top rope. Keith got up and David jumped off to be hit by a round house kick 1…2 kick out. The announcer's show replays of the kick as Keith starts stomping away. Keith went for a face impacting finish but David pushed Keith further and he hit the announce table head first.

"Good counter" said Cody.

David fallowed going outside and throwing Keith into the steel steps. David fallowed going for a running boot on it but Keith moved out of the way. Noah took advantage and running drop kicked David who flew over the steel steps. Keith threw David in the ring and went top rope hitting a sun set ddt when David came close 1…2… kick out. Keith fallowed going to the top rope moon sault but David rolled out of the way and went for the pin 1…2… kick out. David then went for a power bomb but Keith countered into a Faith Splitter 1…2… David got his hand on the rope. Keith went to lock in the impact trap but David pushed him back and hit a clothesline. David fallowed hitting a power bomb 1…2… kick out.

"Whoa after that power bomb I thought it was over" said Cody.

"I thought it was over at the faith splitter" said Sebastian.

David went for a second power bomb but Keith hit for punches to the skull and a DDT. Keith waited for David to get up and went for an impaler DDT but David countered throwing Keith back and hitting a spear 1…2 Noah put Keith's leg on the rope. The ref looked and stopped the pin Joe came out super kicking Noah. The ref was distracted and Keith low blowed David and locked in the impact trap the Ref started looking and David tapped out. "Winner of this match by submission Keith Stevenson" said the announcer. Keith started attacking David more and Joe punched Keith out rolling out of the ring. Noah attacked Joe from behind with a chair shot and a brain buster on a chair.

"Ouch the psychotic alliance just got one over the brotherhood" said Cody.

"That was pure cheating David had the match one till Noah interfered" said Sebastian.

"It's not cheating if you don't get caught" said Cody.

**Backstage**

It shows Ashten getting ready for his match saying next.

"This match is in the TV title tournament introducing first "The Extreme King" Ashten Din" said the announcer.

"And his opponent "The Nightmare" Zane Sanchez" said the announcer.

The brawl at the beginning a little Zane quickly hit's the Inzane Driver but Ashten rolls out of the ring. Ashten hit's Zane with a twist of fate at the two count at a nine count Zane is on the apron but Ashten drop kicks him out of the ring. "Winner of this match by count out and facing Jeff Killington on DWE Ashten Din" said the announcer.

"That's one of the two qualifying match tonight another one will feature Rojo Bat taking on Twf's very own light heavy weight champion John Foley" said Cody.

"John could be the first dual champion" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first the leader NWO WOLF PAC "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the announcer. Jack came out to the ring with Morrison. "And his opponent Shawn Haggle" said the announcer. The guy came out like an average wrestler with brown hair and brown tights. Jack quickly slapped Shawn and pushed him to the floor. Jack kicked him in the gut a couple of times and started to taunt the crowd. Jack fallowed grabbing Shawn going for an Impaler DDT but Shawn countered with a couple of elbows. Shawn fallowed hitting a leg lariat fallowed by locking in a STF. Jack managed to grab the ropes and Shawn let go. Jack managed to regain the offense with a punch to the back of Shawn's leg.

Jack waited for Shawn to get up and went for a drop kick but Shawn dodged. Jack went back at Shawn but was hit by a Haggling Choice (Rolling Cutter) 1…2… kicking out. Jack got up as Shawn went for another haggling choice but it was countered by Jack pushing him back. Jack hit a drop kick to Shawn's gut and fallowed with a shining wizard 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

"This is a triple threat match introducing first Charles "Dragon" Roberts" said the announcer.

"This is one super star that only get's better" said Cody.

"Yeah but his opponents are both world champions" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"This is the former world champion KJ Crash" said Cody.

"Yeah and also I member of the psychotic alliance" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent "The High Rising Revolutionist" The Leader of The Revolution Kenny Williams" said the announcer.

"The longest world title reigns to date in both Twf and DWE" said Cody.

"And he never lost in a match to lose his title" said Sebastian.

Kenny quickly went for the offensive on KJ who pushed him back and fallowed with a clothesline. Dragon ran in with a running cross body 1…2 kick out. Kenny got up and went for a jumping clothesline on Dragon who ducked and drop kicked Kenny out of the ring. KJ punched Dragon from behind and locked in a triangle choke but Dragon countered into a sharp shooter. Dragon furthered it putting in the STF locking in the Dragon Lock but Kenny off the top rope hit double knees on Dragon. Kenny went for a kill switch but Dragon slipped out and hit a hard body slam. Dragon started taunting for the Five Star Dragon Splash but KJ sprung to life and jumped to the top and hit a superplex 1…2… kick out.

"KJ was playing possum and it paid off" said Cody.

"And this match is still going fast" said Sebastian.

Kenny hit a drop kick to KJ when he was getting up and Kenny then hit Dragon with a leg drop. Kenny waited for KJ to get up and dropped him with a Seattle Denter 1…2… kick out as Dragon jumped elbowing Kenny in the back. KJ spine bustered Dragon fallowing with a Canadian spin buster and fallowed that hitting a flying heel kick on Kenny 1…2 kick out. KJ threw Kenny out of the ring that landed on the apron but was booted off the apron. Dragon went for a roll up 1…2… kick out. KJ pounded Dragon with a devastating high impact clothesline 1…2… kick out. KJ locked in an abdonible stretch. Kenny ran in the ring hitting a double German suplex out of nowhere. KJ got up to be thrown at the turn buckle and hit by a running clothesline and bulldog.

"Good combo by Kenny" said Cody.

"But how did Kenny find the strength to do that double German suplex" said Sebastian.

Kenny fallowed hitting Dragon with a kill switch engage 1…2… KJ smashed Kenny in the back stopping the pin. KJ fallowed hitting Kenny with the Canadian finish 1…2… Dragon interfered this time. Dragon was thrown out of the ring by KJ as he fallowed with a spine buster on Kenny. KJ then went top rope with Kenny and hit a Canadian Spin Buster from the top rope. Dragon ran in and hit a DKO on KJ fallowed that with a five star dragon splash on Kenny and locking in The Dragon Lock on Kenny who tapped out. "Winner of this match by submission Charles "Dragon" Robert" said the announcer. After the match KJ went to hit Dragon with a chair who ducked and Kenny kicked KJ in the gut fallowed with a Seattle Denter on it.

"Wow big victory their by Dragon defeating two former world champions" said Cody.

"Yep I would have to say he is still the under dog in the battle royal but not by much" said Sebastian.

"This match is a TV title tournament match introducing first Rojo Bat" said the announcer. "And his opponent John Foley" said the announcer. John doesn't come out they show a backstage clip of Chazz throwing around John and finishing super kicking John through a mirror. "Now our injuries are about even" said Chazz. "Winner of this match by default Rojo Bat" said the announcer. Rojo bat just left the ring looking for Chazz.

Backstage Rojo can't find Chazz so goes to the camera. "At DWE it's me vs. you hope you enjoyed you're break" said Rojo.

"This match is for the Twf women's championship and it is a fatal four way match introducing first the challenger from the NWO Brotherhood Kristie Wyatt" said the announcer. "And the next challenger from the revolution Courtney "Princess" Washington" said the announcer. "And the challenger from the revolution Eva" said the announcer. "And the champion from the psychotic alliance Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. Lea quickly went after Eva and Kristie went after Courtney. Lea punched Eva two times in the gut and threw her to the turn buckle looking to fallowed with a clothesline but Eva moved out of the way. Eva fallowed mowing down Lea with a clothesline 1…2 kick out. On the other side of the ring Courtney had power bombed Kristie 1…2… kick out. Eva fallowed clothes lining both Kristie and Courtney over the ropes.

Lea punched Eva in the head twice and fallowed with a dose of ddt 1…2.. Kick out. Lea fallowed throwing Eva over the top rope onto Courtney and Kristie. Lea went out of the ring and threw Courtney at the steel steps and fallowed throwing Eva against the ring post. Kristie then kicked Lea in the gut and fallowed throwing her in the ring. Kristie waited for Lea to get up and hit her with a jack hammer like suplex 1…2… kick out. Kristie pulled up Lea and spit out a mist which Lea ducked and countered into a swinging ddt 1…2… Eva stops the pin. Eva then fallowed with a running spine buster on Lea 1…2… Courtney interrupted the pin. Courtney fallowed hitting a fisher man suplex. Courtney was then hit by a running cross body by Lea 1…2… kick out.

Kristie hit a running fore arm shot to Lea and fallowed being hit by a spear from Eva 1…2… kick out. Lea slipped in her Women's title belt as KJ distracted the ref. Lea hit Kristie and Eva with belt but Courtney stopped Lea and whacked her with the belt. Then the lights turned off the lights turned back on with Alexandra blasting Courtney with a black Singapore cane in the head." Winner of this match by disqualification and still Women's champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. Alexandra grabbed the women's title and left.

"This is a tag team match introducing first at a combined weight of 515 pounds the team of Duncan Parks and Brian Stevenson the Revolution" said the announcer.

"These two put on a spectacular match last week" said Cody.

"Yeah but now they have to work together after Ted believing Brian was a traitor" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 480 pounds accompanied by Alexandra Rater's Justin "The Ram" Wyatt and the twf world champion "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"The first Twf world champion is teaming with the only two time Twf world champion" said Cody.

"Neither Duncan or Brian have held a world title so they are the hungry lions in the battle royal" said Sebastian.

Before the match could start everybody in the battle royal attacked the ring battling the only ones using team work being the psychotic alliance eventually all the stables poured in and it was a battle at the end the brotherhood was the last stable standing.

* * *

after this DWE finish this week how there is going to be a over haul not a big one but just to show how much title reigns achievements title history and that stuff plus three superstars from each brand are traded. Also Chazz has relinquished his control over the DWE SKY CHAMPIONSHIP "I am looking at bigger and better things at 22-0 though I am still going to participate in my match with John" Quote Chazz also saying he was on break because of his injuries. The battle royal is not over the top rope it's by pin fall elimination. The Champ is here


	38. Week 24: Super Show Debut

Twf world Champion- "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes (2)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson (1)

TV Championship- Vacant.

DWE

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leo Walls and Leon parades the 21st century outlaws (3)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

We decided to make one last super show before Over The Top highlighting the matches predictions among other things. Another reason extremely short. Chapter over the top is going to be big time.

"Please welcome the new DWE Global Champion Lance Rater's" said the announcer as Lance came down with Mickie Munroe. "I hope for everyone to know that just three day's ago I annihilated Asheel so bad that he is resting so he can be at full percent at Over The Top where we will face of in one of my favorite matches as Three out of five falls match and Falls Count Anywhere" said Lance as he smirked to the crowd when suddenly Ted came out.

"Look Lance you're on a second rare show and I will deal with you later but I'm here because of what the hell are you still doing here Lance" said Ted and pushed him back and saw Lance go out of the ring. "I am here to address" said Ted but was cut off by Lance spinning him around kicking him in the gut and fallowed with a Legend Buster. "You know what Ted you and me it's happening tonight and for the fans in attendance I hope you know that if any of you decide to disrespect me the same goes for you" said Lance.

Lance gets a "You Suck" chant at him. Lance went to the crowd grabbed a guy threw him to the floor and gave him a Legend Driver. "If you don't think Im serious then come out and I will bust every single one of you" said Lance to the crowd who shut up. Chris came out "If you think you can walk into a show disrespect my Twf world champion and not have a problem you must be either dumb or retarded" said Chris.

"So tonight you can face the newest Twf superstar Alejandro Torres (that's my actual brother's first name and second last name weird) in a singles match" said Chris. Lance laughed a little then turned serious "Chris were you not hearing what I was saying legends like my self deserve respect" said Lance flipped Chris around kicked him in the gut. He had him in the Legend Driver clutch but Ted attacked Lance from behind. Ted attacked Lance going for a gold digger (Jumping Cutter) but Lance pushed him back and speared him.

"Thanks' for a warm up" said Lance as he walked away. Chris shook his head but Alejandro came out with a mic. "Are you ready for the bad boy sensation Alejandro "The Arch Villain" Torres" said Alejandro. "Well it doesn't matter what you think it only matter's about the money" said Alejandro. "So when I got out their and win the match a world title opportunity is in line right Chris" said Alejandro. Chris said yes and they walked back.

"Well the DWE Global Champion will take on the newest Twf superstar Alejandra Torres" said Sebastian.

"After that though we have all the opponents in the Twf world title match in a debate" said Cody.

Written By Web Dragon

"This match is for the DWE extreme championship and it is a triple threat match introducing first the challenger "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer. "And the next challenger at 6 ft 2 and weighting 210 pounds "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters" said the announcer. "And the champion at 6 ft 0 and weighting 210 pounds "The Raging Falcon" Kenzo Saito" said the announcer. John started a brawl with Kenzo as Neo stood in a corner. John went to throw Kenzo out of the ring that landed on the apron and threw John out. Neo took the opportunity kicking Kenzo in the chest and jumped backwards to be hit by a chair shot in the back from John. Neo went for a suicide dive but John kept the chair up Neo hitting hard head first.

"Nice counter by John" said Harold.

"Neo went for the suicide dive but John had it scouted" said Justin.

John fallowed throwing Neo into the steel steps and threw Kenzo in the ring. 1 kick out John tried to fallow up with a clothesline but Kenzo ducked and when John turned around hit him with an upper cut. Kenzo fallowed going to the top rope but Neo pushed him off onto John who stood up. Neo went top rope waiting for both to get up he flew for a flying cross body but was caught and slammed to the floor by both of them 1…2… kick out. Kenzo caught John with a couple of forearm shots and fallowed with a snap mare and two kick to the back. Kenzo grabbed John up for a claw kick but John ducked causing Kenzo to spin with his momentum and be hit by a super kick from Neo 1…2 John interrupted the pin.

"John stopped a possible three count" said Harold.

"Yeah but just see that kick from Neo it blasted Kenzo" said Justin as he put replays.

John hit Neo from behind and fallowed locking in a figure four leg lock. Neo got out reaching the ropes and John let go after a four count. Neo rolled out of the ring and John went to get him but Kenzo whacked him with a chair. 1…2… kick out and Kenzo fallowed going for a moon sault from the top rope but John raised his knees 1…2 kick out. John fallowed going under the ring grabbing a table and setting it up in the ring. John went to suplex Kenzo through it but Neo went top rope and cross bodied the in the air Kenzo. John went for the pin on Kenzo 1…2… Neo stopped the pin. Neo fallowed with a couple of fore arm shot and then a running drop kick sending John out of the ring.

"Kenzo just took a huge fall" said Justin as we get replays showing all the weight and strength crashing through the table.

"Yeah but don't count Kenzo out" said Harold.

Neo went for Kenzo to get up and hit him with a back kick and spinning clothesline. Kenzo was against a turn buckle and Neo ran going for a turn buckle clothesline but Kenzo moved out of the way. Kenzo went for an Irish whip but Neo countered with his own. Kenzo ran toward the ropes to be met by a guitar shot to the head from John. Neo did a quick roll up 1…2…3 just as John interrupted. "Winner of this match and new DWE Extreme Champion Neo Raters" said the announcer. John was pissed as he left the ring and Kenzo rolled out in shame.

"Neo just took advantage of a guitar shot from John to roll up Kenzo for the win" said Harold.

"Yeah what a cheater though it could be worse at least Kenzo was pinned instead of losing his title the other way" said Justin.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am here with the new DWE Extreme Champion Neo" said Danny. "Yeah it's great to be wearing some gold though at Over the Top theirs no room for my match" said Neo. "So I invite next week the DWE Extreme Championship number 1. Contender invitational anybody can enter the first guy to get a pin becomes the number 1. Contender" said Neo as he left.

Written by TDI's Champ.

"This match is for the TV Championship introducing first former champion Jeff "the God of Death" Killington" said the announcer. "And his opponent "The European Hero" Blue Wolf" said the announcer. Blue Wolf quickly kicked at Jeff's legs who threw him back. Blue Wolf charged at Jeff but was caught by the throat thrown at the turn buckle and smashed up by Jeff's punches. Jeff fallowed grabbing up Blue Wolf for a snake eyes but Blue jumped off and hit a hidden low blow and Blue Death combo 1…2… kick out. Jeff grabbed Blue by the head and threw him out of the ring and fallowed running jumped on the ropes and hit a flying clothesline. Jeff fallowed hitting a couple of knees while Blue Wolf was stuck on the barricade. Jeff fallowed throwing Blue Wolf in the ring at a four count.

Jack came out and Jeff chased after him hitting a choke slam at a nine count ran to the ring but just missed out. "Winner of this match and new TV Champion Blue Wolf" said the announcer. Jeff was pissed and choke slammed Jack through an announce table before being attacked by the NWO Wolf Pac but Brotherhood came out and started a brawl and tons of security guards stopped them.

"This is a no disqualification match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighting 232 pounds Alejandro "The Arch Alejandro tolled the ref to say something different. "Alejandro "The Legend Killer" Torres" said the announcer.

"WE have heard great things for him imagine now a days TDI superstars get better by the day" said Harold.

"Yep hard time getting used to it but we have seen superstars like Duncan and Courtney come out with gold" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent the DWE Global Champion accompanied by Mickie Munroe at 6 ft 5 and weighting 245 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"The one guy who was never tolled that enough was enough" said Sebastian.

"Poetic but true ask anybody whose crossed him" said Justin.

Lance quickly went for a kick but Alejandro grabbed it and hit a clothesline 1 kick out. Lance got up letting loose several right hands but Alejandro grabbed the ropes as Lance got off at the four counts. Alejandro attacked Lance from behind with a clubbing axe hammer shot and fallowed locking in a sharp shooter like move. Lance pushed himself up and turned to his back and flipped Alejandro at the turn buckle in reverse. Lance fallowed with a running knee to the back of Alejandro's head. Lance fallowed waiting for Alejandro to get up and went for a sit out spine buster but Alejandro countered into punch and drop kick. Alejandra went to a corner staring at Lance who got up and kicked him in the back of the leg. Alejandro fallowed with a couple of stomps to Lance's left leg.

"Alejandro going after Lance's strength and speed advantage" said Harold.

"Smart from the newest Twf super star" said Cody.

Alejandro grabbed Lance's leg and smashed it into turn buckle padding and fallowed with a swing kick to the back of the leg. Alejandro waited for Lance to get up and jumped at the second rope jumped over Lance head grabbed it and hit a Stunner like maneuver executing an Iconic Stunner 1…2… kick out. Alejandro smacked the mat and threw Lance out of the ring. Alejandro fallowed smashing Lance's leg into the steel steps and fallowed with a hard running kick on Lance's leg on the steel steps. Alejandro then threw Lance in the ring and grabbed a steel chair. Alejandro waited for Lance to get up and hit him in the leg and put it around his leg. Alejandro went top rope and smashed a stomp on Lance's leg 1…2… kick out.

"Alejandro still trying to break Lance's leg" said Cody.

"And Lance won't quit Alejandro should look at Lance's match with Neo at Revenge Day for advice" said Harold.

Lance got up using the ropes as Alejandro went for a turn buckle shining wizard but Lance caught his leg. Lance grabbed him up and power bombed him to the floor 1…2 kick out. Lance got up sorely on his left leg and grabbed the chair whacking Alejandro a couple of times in the head. Lance started building up momentum and went top rope. Lance hit a Rated- High 1…2… kick out. Lance grabbed the chair side ways and put it in between the turn buckle padding. Lance went to throw Alejandro at it but it was countered into a low blow and smashed his leg on the chair. Alejandro started smiling sadistically and looked at the crowd. Alejandro locked in the Nightmare Figure Four Leg Lock as Lance started screaming.

"Alejandro's got it locked in" said Harold.

"Upset Harold Upset" said Justin.

"Tap Lance tap" said Sebastian.

Lance screamed at the crowd telling them to shut up as they were saying tap chants. Lance got out of the hold after a while with a couple of punches to the leg. Alejandro just grabbed a sledge hammer and hit Lance a couple of times and went to lock in the nightmare figure four but Lance pushed him back. Alejandro came running at Lance who in a burst of adrenaline countered into a spear Lance was on the floor crawling towards Alejandro 1…2… kick out. Lance was officially mad and grabbed Alejandro up put the steel chair on the bottom of him and locked in the Legend Driver clutch on the top rope.

"Oh my god Lance can take out Alejandro" said Cody.

"Me and Harold saw what this did to Asheel he was concussed" said Justin.

Alejandro managed to push of lance and went for an axe hammer off the top rope. Lance kicked him in the gut and had him in the Legend Driver clutch. Alejandro tripped Lance double legged and locked in the Nightmare Figure Four Lance was their for a minute writhing trying to counter. Lance was screaming out as Steve came to the ring with a white flag Lance told him not to. Lance pushed him self up and countered it turning around as Alejandro was screaming in pain now. Lance managed to transition it into a Rateacator and Alejandro tapped. "Winner of this match by submission Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance slowly crawled to his feet as did Alejandro. Lance gave Alejandro a hand shake and said he had a good future and left.

"Alejandro just gained Lance's respect it seems" said Cody.

"Well Lance now seems to have a limp he had a number of injuries that can happen from a rookie" said Harold.

"This is the seven man conference where each will put up their point of why they should win" said the announcer. Kenny was the first to go up "I stated it a couple of weeks ago the revolution is tired of being cheated and we will revolt with a world title in our faction" said Kenny. KJ came up "Why The Psychotic Alliance will get the title because just look at us the past two world champions we won't lose and you will se either me or Ted with the world title" said KJ.

Justin came up "I'm not doing this for a stable I was the original Twf world champion and the titles coming back to daddy" said Justin. Brian came up "Look at the odds I have two teammates and we will be the last three but Brian will be the last man standing" said Brian. Duncan came up "Brian's right but instead the franchise rebel will win" said Duncan.

Dragon went to talk when Ted came up "Rookie don't talk it's my turn" said Ted that was as far as he got. Dragon hit him with a DKO and fallowed with a chair shot at KJ. Dragon fallowed whacking Brian three times to knock him over. Duncan went to clothesline him but Dragon ducked and hit an Enzugeri kick and chair shot. Kenny smashed the chair down but Dragon hit a DKO on the chair. Justin went after Dragon who flipped him out of the ring onto a ladder through the ring and barricade. Dragon hit a DKO on the ladder and broke through it with a five star dragon splash.

"I will win because unlike all of you this is my first and only shot I need" said Dragon as he left the distraction inside and outside the ring.

"Oh my god Dragon has left the competition unconscious" said Justin.

"Who knows maybe Dragon will win at Over The top" said Harold. Main Event- 30 man royal rumble match winner get's a shot at any of the two world titles in either DWE's Survival Games or TWF's Fan's revenge.

World Champion vs. World Champion Non-Title- ? vs. ?

Twf world championship match- Ted Estes (C) vs. Duncan Parks vs. Dragon vs. Justin vs. KJ Crash vs. Kenny Williams vs. Brian Stevenson seven man extreme battle royal match.

DWE Global Championship match Lance vs. ?

Non-Title- Chazz Michaels vs. John Foley in a grudge match.

Stable wars match- NWO Brotherhood vs. NWO Wolf Pac in a best out of five series matches loser disbands.

DWE Tag Unit championship match- The 21st century Outlaws vs. Extreme Cheaters in a tag team hardcore hell match.

Owen vs. Geoff in a no DQ match

Women Champion vs. Divas champion Non-Title ? vs. ?.

Divas Championship match- Mickey vs. ?

Ten Diva Rumble match

Drum roll please and superstar of the week award (if you get three the character get's a title shot at the lowest at five a mid card title shot fallowed by a tag team title shot at 7 and world at 10 if it's a OC the creator can choose to use it or not when you want) goes to .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alejandro Torres for his debut match with Lance a round of applause…..es to ...an choose to use it or not when you wante shot fallowed by a tag team title shot at 7 and world at 10) flipped him o


	39. Over The Top part 1: New Champions

Over The Top

Twf world Champion- "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes (2)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship- Lea Stevenson (1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

DWE

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Rater's (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Leo Walls and Leon parades the 21st century outlaws (3)

DWE Divas Championship- Mickey Munroe (1)

As of the new era injuries will be easier to get wrestlers and gimmick matches will for the most part sto.

"This is a ten diva Royal Rumble match winner get's a shot at the DWE Divas Championship every minute and a half a new superstar will come in once everybody is in the last women standing will be guaranteed a title shot later on tonight" said the announcer.

"At number 1 pleases welcome Tiffany Diamonds" said the announcer.

"Bad Draw for the two times DWE Divas Champion" said Harold.

"Well let's see if she can win it all" said Justin.

"And at the number 2 spot please welcome Bridgette" said the announcer.

"Well I know somebody who won't win the rumble" said Justin.

Tiffany quickly hit a couple of chops and a kick to the gut. Tiffany went to throw out Bridgette but she held onto the ropes and hit a back elbow. Bridgette fallowed up with three more elbows and then a spinning wheel kick. Bridgette happily continued locking in an arm bar. Tiffany rolled through it and hit an elbow and Pele kick. Tiffany followed throwing Bridgette over the top rope but she held on and elbowed Tiffany and got back in the ring. Bridgette hit a sun set DDT as the fan's counted for the next superstar.

3 Entrant Gwen Passington.

Gwen came in with a couple of right hands and a flying clothesline on Bridgette. Tiffany went for a spear but Gwen elbowed her and fallowed with a Goth Driver (DDT). Gwen went to throw out Bridgette but Tiffany hit her in the back and threw Gwen at the turn buckle fallowing with a clothesline. Tiffany went top rope but Bridgette jumped to the top and tried to throw off Tiffany who countered hitting a sun set flip. Tiffany speared Gwen as she came up and went to throw her out of the ring but Bridgette tried to throw both out.

4 entrant Heather Devlington.

Heather came down to the ring and quickly hit a Flash Kick as Bridgette and threw her out of the ring. "Good Night Bridgette" said Justin. Heather fallowed hitting Tiffany with it but failed in throwing her out. Gwen came back and started hitting lefts and right slaps at Heather and threw her out of the ring. Heather managed to scissor the ring post and come back in with amazing athleticism. Heather then did a modified 619 on Gwen and fallowed trying to throw out Tiffany who held onto the turn buckle.

5 entrant Mickie James "wait what that's a wwe diva" said Justin.

Mickie quickly knocked down Heather and fallowed clothes lining Gwen. Mickie hit Tiffany with a DDT and tried to throw heather out but she held on. In another corner Gwen and tiffany were brawling with Gwen hitting a hard kick and went for a Goth driver countered into a suplex. As Mickie threw Heather over the ropes that latched on too the middle rope Tiffany Speared Mickie. Tiffany threw Mickie on the turn buckle and tried to throw her out. Heather punched Gwen in the back as the fan's counted.

6 entrant Eva Musket.

Eva came down clothes lining Heather high impacting. Eva then hit a running power slam on Mickie. Eva fallowed hitting a double spine buster on Tiffany and Gwen. Eva screamed at the crowd and went to throw out Heather who poked her in they eye and fallowed with a crucifix DDT. Gwen went to throw out heather from behind but she held onto the ropes. In the other corner Mickie had grabbed Tiffany trying to throw her out but she hit a couple of elbows. As Heather was throw out of the ring on the apron with a clothesline the count went off.

7 entrant Jessica Cooper.

Jessica came in quickly knocking down heather with a running drop kick. Mickie went after her but she was back body dropped over the ring to the outside. Jessica fallowed military press slamming Eva out of the ring. Before she could eliminate anybody else Tiffany hit a hard shot to the back of the leg. While that happened Gwen was thrown out of the ring by a flash kick over the ropes. Tiffany and Heather brawled for a while with neither coming out on top. After a while as Jessica got up the fans counted.

8 entrant Courtney Washington.

She came in attacking Tiffany who was throwing Heather over the top rope. Courtney fallowed hitting Jessica with a courts reaping. Courtney fallowed with a couple of slams and clotheslines on all the competitors. Courtney finally get's taken down by Jessica locking in the Grand Finale as Courtney tapped but sadly it wasn't a submission match. Jessica fallowed getting speared by Tiffany out of nowhere who was hit by a steel chair shot from Heather. Courtney got up throwing Heather onto the ropes and hit a couple of punches. Courtney hit's a monkey flip on Heather as the fan's count.

9 entrant Beth.

Beth comes in to be instantly thrown out by Jessica's clothesline. In a corner Courtney was hitting repeated knees to Tiffany's mid section while Jessica was trying to throw out Heather. Courtney grabbed the steel chair and whacked Jessica repeatedly and ended with a courts reaping on the steel chair. Heather was kicking Tiffany who was on the floor in the gut raised her up and went for a slap but it was countered into spinning back kick and a DDT. Courtney threw Jessica over the top rope who held on as the fan's counted for the final competitor.

10 Entrant Holly Kingston.

The fans cheered as Holly come down and it was the final five. Holly quickly hit a couple of clothesline and a running drop kick on Jessica. Holly fallowed attacking Courtney with a spinning clothesline and threw her out of the ring but she held on. Heather drop kicked Holly who hit Courtney who went flying out of the ring making it down to four. Jessica then threw out Heather from behind and everybody as checking the competition. Tiffany went for the first shot but Holly kicked her in the gut and sent her to the turn buckle. Jessica hit a couple of fore arm shot's on Holly' head and then went for a shining darkness but it was countered into a Holly-caust. Tiffany speared Holly who went rolling out of the ring.

Tiffany started taunting Holly but was thrown out by Jessica. "And their goes the number 1. Entrant good run though" said Harold. Jessica was now taunting a mad Tiffany but Holly sneaked in the ring. Holly clothesline Jessica and locked in the sharp shooter as she was now screaming in pain. Jessica tapped but Holly wasn't letting go till after a while. Holly finally threw Jessica over the top rope and to the floor. Only one foot touched the floor though and as Holly turned around she was eliminated. "Winner of this first Diva Rumble Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

After the match Mickie sneaked in and hit Jessica with the title belt 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still DWE Divas Champion Mickie Munroe" said the announcer.

Sadly Mickie's own plan was used against her as Lea snuck in the ring with her title and whacked her in the face 1…2… kick out. Lea was mad and grabbed up Mickie going for a Lea Bomb but Mickie countered into a Herrucarana. Mickie fallowed going for a Elevated DDT but Jessica outside the ring started distracting her. Lea kicked Mickie in the gut and hit her with a Lea Bomb 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and unified Women's Champion "Wildcat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Mickie started cursing out Jessica who came to the ring and Mickie fled title less.

End of Divas Section.

"This is a no disqualification match introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighting 300 pounds "The Destroyer" Owen West" said the announcer.

"It's a shame that Owen and Geoff are feuding after being stable mates" said Harold.

"Yeah it a bigger shame that Owen is going to kill Geoff" said Justin.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 2 and weighting 224 pounds "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer. Owen quickly took Geoff down with a steel chair and fallowed with a couple big splashes 1…2 kick out. Owen fallowed throwing Geoff onto a turn buckle and going for a big stinger splash but Geoff moved out of the way. Geoff fallowed with a spinning wheel kick and grabbed the chair smashing Owen a couple of times 1…2 kick out. Geoff grabbed the chair and waited for Owen to get up and smashed him in the gut and fallowed with a kick to the head. Geoff fallowed going for a clothesline but was tackled to the floor. Owen fallowed picking up Geoff and going for a world's heaviest slam but it was countered into a neck breaker 1…2 kick out.

"Nice counter by Geoff that could have put him away" said Justin.

"Yeah but Owen is getting up in a hurry" said Harold.

Geoff fallowed with a couple of jabs and went to the ropes rebounded going for a clothesline but Owen flattened him with a clothesline and splash. Owen then went top rope for a splash plunge but Geoff rolled out of the way 1…2… kick out. Geoff did his best Owen impression and hit a trio of splashes 1…2 kick out roughly sending Geoff out of the ring. Owen went top rope and splashed onto Geoff who was once again flattened by the gargantuan. Owen then hit a fall away slam on the steel steps and threw Geoff in the ring. 1…2 kick out and Owen grabbed a steel chair. Owen grabbed both steel chairs and went to hit Geoff with both but he ducked and they hit the ropes which rebounded onto Owen's head.

"Owen is dazed and bleeding" said Harold as he noticed Owen was wobbling around.

"Yeah Geoff would be smart to end it now" said Justin.

Geoff then hit a Party Crash on the dazed Owen 1…2… kicks out. Geoff was pissed and made a con chair to chair shot but Owen rolled out of the way and Geoff hand spasm violently. Owen grabbed up Geoff and hit him with an O-Bomb. Owen had a sick smile and went under the ring and grabbed two tables and set Geoff up on them. Owen looked at the crowd and hit a splash plunge through both the tables as Geoff was out like a light 1…2… DJ pulled him off. Owen was shocked but was attacked from behind by Tyler with a steel chair. DJ fallowed hitting him with the Natural Bottom (Rock Bottom) and then a Natural Elbow (Peoples Elbow except he jumps over his opponent).

"Oh my god Geoff has tricked Owen" said Harold.

"I think Owen's out of it" said Justin.

Tyler fallowed with a huge T-Cutter (Body slam transitioned into a cutter). Geoff finally got up and went to the top rope as Tyler and DJ held Owen. Geoff hit a flying heel kick to the skull and Owen was out like a light. Geoff picked up Owen again and gave him a Maximum Impact (Elevated Cutter left by DJ and Geoff hit's a DDT and Tyler hit's a cutter by the other side) 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Geoff Fisher" said the announcer. Geoff fallowed grabbing a mic "Owen you thought you could beat me because you were stronger then me but Im smarter, faster, and just plain better" said Geoff as he kicked him.

"This is a NWO loser is disbanded match and it is a five on five elimination match introducing first at 1185 pounds The NWO Wolf Pac" said the announcer.

"The Wolf Pac the Tag Team and US Champions" said Cody.

"Yeah but they have the lighter team" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents at 1435 pounds NWO Brotherhood" said the announcer.

"Jeff has to be mad as Jack cost him his title match" said Cody.

"Well hopefully he can take advantage of that" said Sebastian.

Jeff and Jake started off with Jeff quickly booting him to the floor. Jeff fallowed grabbing him up throwing him in the brotherhood corner and hitting a clothesline. Jeff tagged in Mammoth who quickly delivered a series of big blows and tagged in David Wyatt. David made a hand sign and smashed his knee into Jake's gut. David tagged in Joe who quickly hit a running cross body on the corner. Joe tagged in the last team member Wes King who hit a couple of punches and locked in an arm bar. Jake got out rolling through and hitting an elbow and a couple of punches. Jake fallowed tagging in Morrison who quickly floored Wes with a high impact clothesline 1…2 kick out. Morrison threw Wes into an unoccupied turn buckle and fallowed with a big splash.

Morrison went for an Irish whip but Wes spins it and hit a hard kick to the gut fallowed by a clothesline. Wes tagged in David and Morrison tagged in Jake and David who started hitting a couple of punches and tagged in Joe and they hit a super kick fallowed by Bicycle kick combo 1…2… Jeff stopped Jack 3

Elimination 1. Jake Holliday.

"That was a quick tag team move to eliminate Jake" said Cody.

"Yeah and that makes it 5 – 4" said Sebastian.

Jack kicked Joe in the gut a couple of times and fallowed with a fall away kick 1…2 kick out. Jack grabbed Joe in an arm wrench and tagged in Matt Awesome who hit a double arm bar punches. Matt hit a couple of punches and fallowed with a spinning fisher man suplex. Joe hit him with a super kick out of nowhere and went to tag in David. Matt rebounded off the ropes and clotheslines Joe and fallowed going for an Awesome Bomb. Joe hit a couple of punches but Derek tagged him self in. Derek jumped over Matt Awesome on Joe but was caught and power bombed super styles. Joe leaps frogged over Matt in a splash on Derek. Joe fallowed with a super kick on Matt 1…2…3 Derek out 1…2…3 Matt out.

Elimination 2. Derek Rhodes

Elimination 3. Matt Awesome

"And now 5-2 this isn't going well for the Wolf Pac" said Sebastian.

Matt hit an Awesome Bomb on Joe as he left. Morrison took advantage fallowing with a Lava Lariat 1…2… Jeff interrupts. Joe is eliminated and Jack and Morrison are building momentum getting close to eliminating David with a low blow and roll up. Morrison was now battling with Wes and hit a Thunder Fire 1…2… kick out. Sadly for Morrison Jeff came in the ring and grabbed him by the throat. Mammoth came in the ring as well and they hit a double choke slam 1…2…3.

"Oh my god Morrison and Jack had it going and now it's five on one" said Cody.

"Jack won't last a minute with the giants" said Sebastian.

Jeff and Mammoth started beating on Jack using blatant tag team moves. Jeff finally put out Jack of his misery by turning on Mammoth with a choke slam. Morrison tossed Jeff a T-shirt saying Wolf Pac. Jeff chokeslamed the entire brotherhood and jack pinned every single one of them. "Winner's of this match NWO Wolf Pac and because of their loss the Brotherhood is officially disbanded" said the announcer.

"This match is for the DWE tag Unit champions introducing first the challengers Jay Din and Steve Raters Xtreme Cheaters" said the announcers. "And their opponents at a combined weight of 500 pounds the champions Leon Walls and Leo Parades the 21st century outlaws" said the announcers. Leon started for outlaws and Steve for Cheaters. Steve quickly punched Leon down to the floor three times straight and hit a body slam 1…2 kick out. Steve grabbed Leon and locked in a leg lock. Steve let go and hit a power slam fallowing by tagging in Jay who hit a splash 1…2 kick out. Jay grabbed up Leon who eye raked Jay and fallowed with a clothesline. Leon tagged in the stronger Leo who hit a couple of kicks on Jay and fallowed with a back breaker.

Leo tagged in Leon and they hit a sto backbreaker and neck breaker combo 1…2… kick out. Leon fallowed going for a rock drop but Jay countered into a twist of fate 1…2… kick out. Jay went to tag in Steve but Leo illegally entered the ring and hit a high impact clothesline on Jay. Leon tagged in Leo who furthered his offense with a power bomb 1…2… kick out. Leo grabbed Jay by the head and threw him against the turn buckle. Leo fallowed going for the outlaw stamp on the turnbuckle but Jay ducked. Jay managed to crawl underneath Leo and tagged in Steve who quickly back slammed him. Steve fallowed with five elbows and a final jumping elbow 1…2… kick out. Steve tagged in Jay who went for a cross body but was caught and hit by the Out Buster 1…2… Steve saved the match.

Leo tagged in Leon and they went for Wall Stop but Jay flipped over Leo and hit a double twist of fate. Jay tagged in Steve who hit a clothesline from hell on Leo. Steve tagged in Jay and Steve lifted up Leon for the elevated power bomb with a cross body from Jay hitting the Xtreme Cross Bomb 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new DWE Tag Unit Champions Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters" said the announcer. Leon and Leo attacked Xtreme but they fought them off and the outlaws fled.

"This match is an unsanctioned" (Screen Change) John and Chazz are brawling backstage with Chazz smashing John head first into the steel. From the looks of it they had been brawling for a while. Chazz locked in the inverted figure four leg lock telling John to tap who instead smashed a chair on Chazz's legs. Chazz and John brawled to the top of the stage and in the ring. Chazz grabbed a chair and swung but John took the blow and continued pounding on Chazz. John finally grabbed a ladder and went to the top with Chazz who were both brawling with each other. Chazz neck breaker John to the outside and both went unconscious as they also went through four tables some dumb ass set up. The match never started and people start to doubt if they will appear in the rumble.

DWE Main Event

**Comin' at ya like a whirlwind**

"This is now as order of Drake East a Tables Ladders and Chairs match introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 0 and weighting 212 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"Asheel was out the entire last week and is supposed to be out this week as well as the next two weeks but he said he was going to wrestle" said Harold.

"And this is a match Asheel can work with having plenty of experience with all three weapons but never has appeared in a TLC match as Lance has had three winning all of them another match where he excels in" said Justin.

**Who's to know if your soul will fade at all?**

"And his opponent the DWE Global Champion at 6 ft 5 and weighting 245 pounds "The Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Lance is a guy who excels in gimmick matches having beaten Justin, Shenlong, The Hardy Boyz with Neo, and Edge in his three TLC matches" said Justin.

"Also Lance has a brutal mean streak this guy gives 110% percent every match sadly his opponents don't know he's a psychopath" said Harold.

Lance quickly swung a couple of blows but Asheel ducked and hit a couple of chops. Asheel fallowed with a snap mare and running low drop kick to the head. Asheel went for some type of moon sault but Lance put his knees up. Lance fallowed with a drop kick and a couple of knee drops. Lance grabbed a chair and swung Asheel in the head Asheel fell to the floor like a light bleeding. Lance started at him then waved his arm after he checked he grabbed the ladder and took his title. "Winner of this match and still DWE Global Champion Lance Raters" said the announcer. Lance stares at Asheel who is waking up and officially puts him in a month away trip to vacation (and Twf). With a Legend Driver off the ladder.

Lance looks to go even further but Rojo Bat comes in and scares him off helping Asheel. Lance just says he will get him back.

Lance grabs a steel chair and sits on it getting ready for the next match as the ring is getting enlarge for the royal rumble and seven man match.

**Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot**

"This match is for the Twf World Championship and is a seven man extreme battle royal introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 4 and weighting 245 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcers. He came out with a pair of brass knuckles.

"The former world champion tonight and he is ready for some action" said Cody.

"I just hope were not part of the action" said Sebastian as KJ banged on the announce table.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

"And the next challenger at 6 ft 7 and weighting 285 pounds "The Commander" Brain Stevenson" said the announcer. He came out with two Singapore canes.

"The former tag team champion is here and he wants' some gold" said Cody.

"And maybe a piece of the world champion" said Sebastian.

**Fancy cars and diamond rings**

"And the next challenger at 6 ft 6 and weighting 245 pounds Justin "The Ram" Wyatt" said the announcers. He came out with a brass cane.

"The inaugural world champion has lately not been the most popular superstar around" said Cody.

"Yeah well his careers been on the rocks sense he lost that match to Lance" said Sebastian.

**It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now**

"And the challenger at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"The franchise is in the house for some gold" said Cody.

"Yeah he has six superstars in his way" said Sebastian.

**Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see**

"And the challenger at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Rising Revolutionist" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"The high riser is here" said Sebastian.

"And with the revolution being most of the competition he has an advantage" said Cody.

Dragon came out with now theme and a head of determination.

(I forget your theme so I just used this one)

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

"And the Twf world champion at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"The World Champion is here" said Sebastian.

"But can he passes the other six superstars" said Cody.

Dragon grabbed a chair and whacked Ted starting the match. Dragon threw Ted over the top rope and hit a couple of punches. Duncan grabbed Dragon from behind and gave him a spinning reverse power bomb 1… kicks out. Duncan grabbed Dragon up and threw him to the turn buckle and laid down some punches. On the other side of the ring KJ and Brian were battling it out. KJ managed to duck one of Brian's punches and hit him with a knee to the gut and neck breaker 1…2 kick out. Justin and Kenny were fighting outside when Justin threw Kenny at the steel steps. Justin fallowed ramming Kenny into the ring back first. Justin went for a spine buster but was hit from behind by Ted with a chair 1…2 Kenny kicked out.

"Whoa this match ahs started and people are just brawling" said Cody.

"Yep and nobody wants to be the first one out" said Sebastian.

Duncan went top rope for a leg drop on Dragon who jumped out of the way. Duncan fell to the floor in a sit down position and Dragon hit a shining wizard 1…2. Kick out. Dragon went for a DKO but Duncan countered into a back suplex. KJ had Brian in an ankle lock but Brian powered off KJ and gave him a high impact clothesline fallowed by an elbow 1…2 kick out. Brian waited for KJ to get up going for a Commander Bomb but KJ slipped out and hit some DDT. Ted was kicking at Justin who was sitting next to the steel steps. Ted went for a gold rush on Kenny (Trio of German Suplexes) but Kenny just slipped out at the third. Duncan had the Jail Cell locked in.

"It's the jail cell will Dragon tap" said Cody.

"And KJ just hit a flying heel kick on Kenny who was outside" said Sebastian.

Dragon got out of the Jail Cell and hit a couple of punches on Duncan before Brian hit him with a Singapore cane on the back. Brian and Duncan hit a double suplex 1…2… kick out. KJ was attacking Kenny and hit a double AA spine buster on Kenny when he ran at KJ 1…2… kick out. KJ kicked Ted in the gut and power bombed him in anger 1…2… kick out. Justin Bicycle kicked KJ right when he grabbed a chair 1…2… kick out. In the ring Duncan and Brian were hitting elbow drops on Dragon 1…2 kick out. Duncan went for the Emerald Driver but Dragon slipped out and hit an enzugeri kick. Dragon ducked Brian's clothesline and countered into a super kick 1…2… kick out.

"And still nobody is out" said Cody.

"Yeah they are doing all they can to win" said Sebastian.

Dragon jumped over the ropes and splashed onto everybody who was outside. Duncan and Brian looked at each other and both went top rope hit double splashes on everyone. Brian grabbed Ted and threw him in the ring. Brian tenaciously stalked the champion waiting for him to get up and went for a choke bomb but Ted countered into a Gold Digger 1…2… kick out. Justin grabbed the world championship belt and went to strike Ted who ducked and hit a Gold Rush on Justin 1…2… kick out. Brian got up striking Ted in the back brawling with him for a whole but Ted hit a drop kick. Justin went for a bicycle kick on Ted who ducked and clothesline him to the ropes. Brian went to whack Ted with the belt but Ted ducked and he hit the returning Justin. Ted drop kicked Brian out of the ring and pinned Justin 1…2…3.

"Justin is out of the match" said Cody.

"Yeah so now we have three world champions still in this" said Sebastian.

Duncan went to the ring and hit a couple of lying tackles on Ted and went for a Emerald Driver but it was countered with a couple of elbows. Kenny was hitting Dragon with a couple of chair shots and hit a herrucarana. KJ punched Duncan in the head with a brass knuckle shot. Duncan grabbed his own pair and they both started brawling with each other punch after punch. They were both now bleeding neither giving up an inch finally Duncan hit a right cross sending KJ to the floor. Duncan wasn't much better of and was hit by a Gold Digger on a chair from Ted 1…2… kick out. Kenny was grabbed by the leg by KJ and hit by a Canadian Spin Buster 1…2… kick out. Kenny whacked KJ with a chair and went after Ted who ducked. Duncan grabbed up Kenny and hit an Emerald Driver 1…2…3

"Kenny is the second super star out" said Cody.

"And now it's Brian vs. KJ vs. Dragon vs. Duncan vs. Ted and two world champions are still in this match" said Sebastian.

Dragon came into the ring with a trash can whacking Brian from behind. KJ and Duncan were brawling again both with their blood gushing out. Ted was smartly waiting in a corner resting. Ted went from smart to stupid in a matter of seconds being hit by a running shining wizard from Dragon. Duncan hit a leg drop off the top rope fallowed by everybody staring at KJ. KJ hit Ted with a steel chair to the gut wrapped it around Ted's head and hit a Canadian Finish 1…2…3. "Oh my god any past champs are dropping like flies" said Cody. Duncan hit an Emerald Driver on KJ fallowed by a five star dragon splash and finally a commander clutch. KJ taps out.

"And now it's the three hungry animals for the world title" said Cody.

"Oh my god this match is going to just get better I guarantee it" said Sebastian.

Dragon jumps at Brian and is caught and thrown out of the ring with a Choke Bomb. Brian hit's Duncan in the gut and goes for a Commander Bomb but Duncan countered into a back body drop. Duncan hit a couple of kicks and leg drops but was whacked by a steel chair from Dragon. Dragon went to lock in the Dragon Lock on Duncan but he managed to out power dragon and give him an inverted power bomb. Brian came to the ring going for Duncan but gets a drop toe hold and locks in a sharp shooter. Dragon kicks off Duncan and hits the dragon lock on Brain and Brain taps out.

"Duncan vs. Charles Roberts and we're going to have a new world champion" said Cody.

"Who will win though" said Sebastian.

Dragon and Duncan brawl for a while with Duncan getting the advantage. Duncan knocks him to the floor with an STO and fallows with a five knuckle shuffle 1…2… kick out. Duncan starts going under the rings and grabs a table. Duncan set's it up and goes for a Emerald Driver of the top rope but it's countered into a DKO through the table 1…2… kick out. Dragon was pissed and grabbed a ladder going to the top. Dragon put Duncan on the top and went for a DKO of the ladder but Duncan threw him off. Duncan fallowed with a huge leg drop of the ladder 1…2… kick out. Duncan goes for an Emerald Driver but Dragon flips over him and locks in the Dragon lock.

"This can be all over will Duncan tap" said Cody.

"Come on Duncan" said Sebastian.

Duncan tried every option to get out but couldn't and looked to tap. When Duncan saw his savior the ladder. Duncan started climbing it with Dragon on his back. Dragon once at the top pushed Duncan off through a table. Dragon looked left to right and went for a five star dragon splash. Duncan rolled out of the way but Dragon hit him on the legs 1…2… kick out. Dragon and Duncan were once again brawling and Dragon threw Duncan to the turn buckle. Dragon went for a flying clothesline but Duncan hit a low blow. He fallowed with an Emerald Driver as Duncan had a grin. Duncan grabbed a chair and continuously destroyed Dragon finally making him go unconscious with brass knuckle shot. "Winner of this match and new Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

* * *

The Royal Rumble match will be fallowed by the champion vs. champion match


	40. Over The Top part 2: Royal Rumble

Over The Top

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

DWE

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The Legend" Lance Raters (2)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: Vacant

DWE Extreme Championship (Hardcore) – "The King of Chaos" Neo Rater's (1)

DWE Tag Unit championship- Steve Raters and Jay Din Xtreme Cheaters

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf (1)

Name: Charlie Parker

Age: 21

Wrestling name: Charlie Parker

Nickname:

Resides: Smithfield, North Carolina

Height: 6'1

Weight: 225 lbs

Body type: Light tan, light six pack

Hair: Short jet black hair with dark red highlights

Eyes: sky blue

Regular clothes: Black t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers

Ring attire: shirtless, black shorts, black wrestling boots

Wrestler personality: Likes to isolate a body part and pick it apart. Thinks on his feet, very fast runner

Face or heel: Neutral

Wrestling music: Drones- Rise Against

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1: Heat-Seeker (Cross–legged fisherman buster)

Finisher 2: The Execution (Cut–throat backbreaker rack dropped into a face buster)

Finisher 3: Parker Lock (Triangle Choke)

Superstar similarity: Teddy Hart, Samoa Joe

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?: Yes

Paired up: Yes

If yes with whom: Anyone you want to pair him up with

(Tattoos piercings etc): Pirate Swords and Crossbones on arm

Accessories: Two Singapore canes

Accomplishments: 13 time 24/7 hardcore champion, 3-time TNA X-division champion, 4 time WWE United States Champion (last reign beat MVP's record by 3 months).

New Superstar is here for Twf

* * *

(Backstage)

DWE and Twf superstars who aren't in the rumble are brawling. They cut backstage to a WWE brawling for the wwe hardcore championship in the lobby of the arena. Charlie is getting the shit beaten out of him and someone goes for a pin on him 1…2… a bunch of other guys come out and stops the pin. Charlie bumps in Courtney as Duncan grabs a chair and beats on all the WWE guys. Duncan looks at Charlie bumping into Courtney and grabs him chair "You better leave like all of them unless you want the world champ to beat on your ass" said Duncan as Charlie says thank you and walks away.

Outside Chris comes out and gives him a contract which Charles get's signs and throws his title to the floor.

"This is the royal rumble match the only way to win is for after all 30 superstars have been in the ring to be the last man standing. Eliminations are counted by both feet touching the floor. The last man standing will win a title shot at their respective brands PPV" said the announcer.

"And the number 1# entrant Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"The former world champion was forced to trade numbers with Duncan" said Cody.

"I'm sure he's not happy" said Sebastian.

"And the number #2 entrant Neo Raters" said the announcer.

"The DWE Extreme Champion is here" said Harold.

"Yeah and look at what he can do tonight we can have a replay of that epic judgment day match" said Justin.

Neo hit the tired Ted with rights and lefts ending with an inverted herrucarana. Neo hit a couple of running clotheslines and hit a standing moon sault. Neo tried to throw out Ted who latched onto the ropes and hit a couple of elbows. Ted went for a Gold Rush but Neo flipped over Ted and gave him a reverse jumping STO. Neo threw Ted over the top rope but he held onto the apron and hit a head but on Neo and got in the ring. Neo hits a clothesline as the fan's count.

Number #3 entrant of the royal rumble Leon Walls

"The former tag champ and you can be expecting Leo later on" said Harold.

Leon quickly floored Neo with a drop kick and locked in the Rock Squared on Ted who tapped out. Leon then put both of them on back to back turnbuckles Leon clothes lined Neo and hit a clothesline on Ted fallowing grabbing him in a bull dog and ramming him into Neo. Leon fallowed trying to throw out Neo who grabbed Leon in a head scissors but it was countered into a reverse electric chair drop. Leon fallowed going top rope and hitting a flying clothesline on Ted and grabbing Neo by the head as the fan's counted.

Number #4 entrant Geoff Fisher

"The leader of the Hollywood Crew is here" said Justin.

"Yeah and Tyler is also in the rumble match" said Harold.

Leon went for a bulldog on Neo but he was thrown onto Ted. Geoff hit Neo from behind and threw him over the rope but he held on just barely. Geoff told Leon something and they double Irish whipped Ted at Neo who ducked and Ted went out "And the world champ is out" said Cody. Leon fallowed with a cork screw kick and leg drop on Geoff. Leon turned around to be hit by a spring board cross body by Neo. Neo fallowed hitting Geoff with a running drop kick as the fan's counted.

Number 5# David Wyatt

"The member of the former NWO Brotherhood" said Cody

David came in clothes lining Leon to the floor. He fallowed power slamming Neo and hitting Geoff with a one legged drop kick. David was hit by a Neolocity Kick ( Normally Running Super Kick replacing the Max Aero Dynamics) Neo fallowed going for one on Geoff but he ducked and gave him the Party Crash. Leon hit Neo from behind and tried to throw him over. On the other side David was brawling with Geoff with Geoff hitting a running side kick and a Death Valley driver. Leon whacked Geoff from behind and hit him with a Rock Drop as the fan's counted.

Number 6# Leo Parades

"Leon's tag team partner" said Harold.

Leo and Leon work together hitting a double spine buster on Geoff. They fallowed giving David a doomsday Device shining wizard style. Neo hit Leo from behind and was laying a couple of punches but Leon grabbed him by the neck as Leo grabbed him and put him on his shoulders. They laid him out with a Wall Stop and fallowed with a brawl between each other. David in another corner was beating on Geoff and tried to power bomb hit out of the ring but Geoff was holding on punching David. Leo hit an Outlaw Hit on Neo as the fan's counted.

Number #7 Trent Towers.

"The musician is going in" said Cody.

Trent punched Leo in the back and noticed he had two on him. Trent suddenly afraid started kicking at Neo but was throwing over the ropes and out of the ring by Neo's Neolocity kick. "And Trent is out" said Cody as he laughed. Neo hit Leo with a Neolocity Kick and fallowed hitting a Neolocity kick on Leon. In another corner Geoff had gotten David over the top rope but he landed on the apron. Geoff grabbed David and threw him back in the ring fallowing with a leg drop.

Number #8 entrant Charles Roberts

Charles came in seemingly limping and hit a couple of punches on David. Charles was hit by an Outlaw Stamp from Leo and he rolled out from under the ring. Leo started brawling with everybody as Neo hit a leg drop off the top rope on a standing Leon. Neo fallowed with a couple of chops to Leo. David power bombed Geoff to the mat and threw him to the outside but grabbed the rope and only one foot touched. Geoff got up and hit David with a flying elbow as the fan's counted.

Number #9 entrant Tyler Banks

Tyler quickly attacked Neo smashing him with a couple of double arm shots. Before he could do much Leo had grabbed him by the throat and hit a choke slam. Leo fallowed grabbing David and hit him with the Out Buster. In another corner Charles was being beat up by Leon. Geoff and Tyler started double teaming everybody but were face to face with the former tag champs and they brawled. In another side David was battling with Neo and he went for a bicycle kick but it was countered into a ddt.

Number #10 entrant Jeff Killington wearing his Wolf Pac shirt

"Business is about to pick up and 1/3 done with the rumble participants" said Harold after their being eight men in the ring.

Jeff came in and everybody was instantly in danger Tyler tried to attack Jeff but was choking slammed out. Jeff fallowed throwing out Charles and David. Jeff then threw out Geoff but he held on. Jeff double choke slammed both the outlaws out of the ring "That's five eliminations" said Cody. Jeff fallowed trying to throw out Neo who flew over the ropes but landed on Tyler and got back in. Neo fallowed hitting Jeff from behind with a spring board drop kick. Jeff threw Neo to the floor and clothes lined Geoff.

Number #11 Mammoth

"Mammoth is going to go after Jeff" said Cody.

Mammoth quickly attacked Jeff both started brawling Jeff managed to low blow Mammoth. Jeff fallowed with a boot but was attacked by Geoff and Neo with double clotheslines. Geoff and Neo started using double team moves on the giants. Neo and Geoff managed to pick up Mammoth and tried to throw him out but Mammoth countered into a double power slam. Mammoth hit Neo with the tusk bomb and fallowed with a splash. Mammoth choke slammed Geoff off the top rope to the floor. Mammoth started shaking the ropes but was thrown out from behind by Jeff.

Number #12 John Foley

"The Light Heavy Weight Champion is in the house" said Sebastian.

John jumped over the top rope and slammed onto Jeff. John fallowed hitting an off the top rope double arm DDT on Jeff. John the jumping clothes lined Neo and fallowed throwing out Geoff who managed to hold on. John fallowed as Geoff tried to get in the ring whacking him with a steel chair he got from Neo. Geoff landed on the floor both feet as Neo hit a jumping neck breaker on John. John was attacked by the big Jeff who hit him with a power bomb against the turn buckle as the fan's counted.

Number #13 Chazz Michaels

"This guy is a favorite to win for me he has royal rumble experience and has even won his only royal rumble" said Harold.

Chazz quickly came in with a trash can full of weapons. He smashed the can head first into Jeff as the weapons fell out. Chazz grabbed a Singapore cane and beat on Neo snapping it in half. Chazz grabbed a mic that was in the can and whacked John in the face. Chazz fallowed hitting Neo with a Sweet Chin Music sending him hard against the turn buckle. Chazz fallowed hitting a shining wizard and bulldog combo. Chazz was hit by a big uppercut from Jeff sending him to the floor as the fans counted once again.

Number #14 John Jarret.

John came in hitting Neo with the guitar and landing a couple kicks in the corner of a turn buckle. On the other side of the ring John and Chazz were sadly working together on Jeff. John and Chazz finally couldn't work together and started attacking each other. Jeff took advantage and threw both of them out of the ring and Neo eliminated John with a Neolocity Kick. Jeff and Neo were battling it out and Neo was throw against the turn buckle as Jeff tried to throw him out.

Number #15 Kenny Williams

"We are ½ done with the entrants and here comes Kenny" said Cody.

Kenny jumps in the ring taking down Jeff with a sunset DDT. Kenny fallowed hitting Neo with a Seattle Denter. Kenny went under the bottom rope and got a table. Kenny put Neo on it and went to go for a Rise Against the odds through the table but Jeff grabbed him and choke slammed him onto Neo through the table. "Jeff just flattened both of the competitors and Neo has officially been in this match for a littler over 20 minutes." said Harold. Neo and Kenny both got up and kicked Jeff in the gut fallowing with a double ddt as everybody is now on the floor.

Number #16 Jack Beauregard

Jack came in and went to Jeff telling him to help him. Jeff grabbed Jack by the throat Jack tried to point out that they were a team but Jeff ripped off the Wolf Pac shirt to reveal a Jeff Killington shirt. Jeff threw out Jack with a choke slam that tried to attack Jeff after being eliminated but just got another choke slam. Neo hit him from behind with a Neolocity kick and fallowed with a Code Infinite (Off the Top Rope 620 splash). Neo finally finished locking in the Chaos Death Lock on Kenny.

Number #17 Alejandro Torres

"The TDI Sensation who almost took at Lance is here" said Cody.

Alejandro comes in and beats on Neo with a quick running one legged drop kick. Alejandro fallows hitting an Iconic Stunner on Jeff. Alejandro then DDT's Kenny to the floor and go top rope. Alejandro hits a moon sault on Jeff and fallows with a double leg drop on Neo's back. Alejandro locks in the Nightmare Figure Four leg lock and makes Kenny tap out. Alejandro fallows getting hit by a Pele kick from Neo. Neo fallows hitting a couple of kicks to Alejandro's back leg and finishes with a kick to the back of the head.

Number #18 Justin Wyatt

Justin comes in and goes to throw out Neo who puts him in a head lock and punches him in the head. Jeff fallows booting Justin out of the ring he holds on but Lance slips him off. Justin stares at Lance trying to Bicycle kick him but Lance runs to the crowd. Justin and Lance eventually get in the ring where Jeff choke slams Justin and Lance runs out of the ring. Jeff grabs Kenny trying to throw him out of the ring but Kenny head scissors him out. Jeff sees that all the refs are separating Justin and he comes back in the ring as Kenny notices Neo hit's a Neolocity kick sending Kenny out of the ring.

Number #19 KJ Crash

KJ comes in and brawls with Alejandro as they do that Jeff and Neo are fighting. Jeff clotheslines Neo and grabs KJ trying to throw him out but fails. Neo comes from behind and hits a running flip tackle sending Alejandro into KJ. Neo came in grabbing a steel chair and putting out the competition. He threw the chair at Alejandro who caught it but was hit by a Neolocity kick. Neo hit KJ in the head and fallowed with the chair hitting a code infinite. Jeff was taken out countering a choke slam into a DDT on the chair.

Number #20 Matt Awesome

"We are 2/3 done with the competition and Neo has been in this match for 30 just above 30 minutes and Jeff for just over 15" said Harold.

Matt came in and easily suplexed KJ to the floor. He fallowed Power Bombing Neo to the floor and fallowing with a big splash. Matt was then kicked right in the head by Jeff and thrown out of the ring by Neo. But Matt held on just barely and got in the ring. Neo tried to hit a Neolocity kick on Matt back out but it was caught and countered into an ankle lock. Neo twisted out of it and hit a drop kick fallowed by a clothesline. Matt caught Neo with an Awesome Bomb as the fan's counted.

Number #21 Noah Copper

Noah takes his sweet time getting in walking on the steps but going down. Neo goes under the ring and throws Noah in the ring. Neo try's to get in but Noah hit's him a couple of times ending with a vertical suplex. Matt came in and clothes lined Noah flipping him inside out. Jeff is another corner successfully hit's a choke slam on KJ fallowed by Alejandro throwing him out of the ring. Participants left: Neo, Jeff, Matt, Alejandro and Noah as the fan's counted.

Number #22 Steve Raters

Participants left: Neo, Jeff, Matt, Noah, Steve

Steve came in and quickly hit Jeff with a couple of stiff punches. Steve then threw Jeff at Neo who was trampled. Matt suddenly walked up to Steve Matt was heavier Steve was experienced they started brawling and Steve body slammed Matt. Steve started dropping elbows and fallowed hitting Noah with a clothesline from hell. Steve locked in a reverse dragon sleeper on Jeff cranking his neck. Jeff powered out and flipped Steve over as the fan's counted.

Number #23 Jay Din

Participants left: Neo, Jeff, Matt, Noah, Steve, Jay, Alejandro

Steve and Jay double teamed everybody and threw over Noah. Steve and Jay were brawling with everybody double team style. In another corner Neo and Jeff were slowly battling it out after Neo being in almost 40 minutes and Jeff over 20. Steve and Jay eventually started trying to eliminate each other but Jeff hit both of them with double clotheslines. Neo goes to the top rope and hit's a code infinite on Xtreme Cheaters when Jeff stacked them together. When Matt wasn't looking Alejandro pushed him off as the ref counted.

Number #24 Asheel Din Replacement the Rock (Crowd Cheers extremely loud that the music can't be heard)

"Oh my god it's the peoples champion The Rock" said Harold.

Participants: Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Steve, Jay, Alejandro

The Rock comes in and quickly hit's a couple of shots on Jay and fallows with Steve. The Rock gives Neo a Rock Bottom and goes for the Peoples Elbow but Jeff clotheslines him. Jeff fallowed trying to throw out the rock who countered hitting a couple of punches and fallows with an elbow. The Rock then meets face to face with Neo but it was a trap and Alejandro gives him the Iconic Stunner. Neo and Alejandro try to throw out Rock but he held on as the fan's counted.

Number #25 Pryce Jones

"We are 5/6 done with the rumble Neo has stayed in for over 40 minutes" said Justin.

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Steve, Jay, Alejandro, and Pryce

Pryce came out and quickly picked a fight with Alejandro. Pryce hit a back kick and fallowed with a Gamblers Luck. Pryce then kicked Alejandro in the face and tried to throw him out but he just held onto to one rope and shoulder blocked Pryce. Jeff was now facing off with The Rock who was getting the holy hell beaten out of him with big chops and punches from Jeff. The Rock grabs Jeff's arm and hits like ten punches on him and fallowed with a Rock Bottom. The Rock hit a Peoples Elbow as the fan's counted.

Number #26 Ashten Din

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Steve, Jay, Alejandro, Ashten Din and Pryce

Ashten came in and picked a fight with his dad. Ashten hit Jay with a Twist of Fate and went top rope but was hit by a Neolocity and flying drop kick from Alejandro sending him out. Neo and Alejandro started brawling but they were hit by a double clothesline from hell by Steve. Steve started picking up Alejandro to throw him out but it was countered into a head scissors but Steve picked up Alejandro and gave him a power bomb. Steve fallowed going for a clothesline from hell but Neo pulled down the rope.

Number #27 Zane Kazanma

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Jay, Alejandro, Zane and Pryce

Zane came in and quickly clothes lined Jay over the top rope and out. Zane fallowed with a couple of punches on Jeff who was resting and then a flying clothesline. Neo and Alejandro were fighting with Neo hitting a Neolocity kick out of nowhere and Alejandro fell under the ropes. Neo fallowed getting him by a clothesline from the people's champion as Lance was grinning in his chair. Jeff fallowed throwing out Jay with a choke slam being his 13th elimination. Jeff was hut by an Iconic Stunner out of nowhere by Alejandro as the fan's counted.

Number #28 Morrison Myers

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Morrison, Alejandro, Zane and Pryce

The Rock quickly brawled with Morrison who managed to grab The Rocks punch and give him a Lava Lariat. Morrison fallowed knocking down Jeff with a magnificent T-Bone Suplex. Neo hit went for a Neolocity Kick on Morrison but it was caught and countered into an Ankle Lock. Neo was trying to get out but it was held on for a while until Zane interrupted it. Zane fallowed going for an Inzane Driver but Morrison slipped out ad threw him on the top turn buckle as the fans counted.

Number #29 Blue Wolf

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Morrison, Alejandro, Zane and Pryce, Blue Wolf

"The TV Champion is here" said Sebastian.

Blue Wolf quickly grabbed his belt and smashed it in The Rock's face. Morrison gave Zane the Vulcaninator and threw him to the floor with a belly to belly suplex. Blue Wolf hit Morrison with a Blue Blood and threw him against the turn buckle. Blue Wolf fallowed with a double knees to the gut running (like the Elijah Express or whatever it's called in TNA). Blue Wolf went to the top rope and hit a cross body on The Rock. Jeff choke slammed Blue Wolf as the fan's counted.

Number #30 Rojo Bat

Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Morrison, Alejandro, Zane and Pryce, Blue Wolf, and Rojo Bat

"We are done with all the rumble entrants' one of these nine men will get a shot at a world title" said Cody.

Rojo came in and quickly threw out Zane. Rojo bat was hit by a Blue Wolf and the brawled for a while. Blue Wolf knocked him down and went for a running clothesline but Rojo countered into a monkey flip. Pryce was thrown out by Alejandro and Morrison accidently eliminated him self. Neo, Jeff, the Rock, Alejandro, and Rojo Bat. The Final Five and Jeff went after Neo and Rojo teamed up with The Rock. The Rock and Rojo Bat were beating on Alejandro when the rock tried to throw Rojo out. Rojo held on and Neo and Alejandro together threw The Rock out.

The Final three Neo vs. Jeff vs. Alejandro vs. Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat went after Neo and Jeff with Alejandro. After a while Jeff was beating on all three of them when Neo hit a Neolocity kick out of nowhere. Rojo fallowed with a drop kick and Alejandro managed to clothesline him out. Alejandro was thrown out by Rojo bat with a clothesline. It was now Rojo Bat vs. Neo. Rojo was dominating hitting him with a Rojo Muerte and fallowed with a frog splash. Rojo Bat tried to throw out Neo but it was countered and Rojo fell on the apron.

Neo ran at Rojo but was caught by an elbow. Rojo grabbed Neo and suplexed him in the air. "Rojo is doing it he's going to win the rumble" said Harold. Out of nowhere Lance hit Rojo Bat in the back of the leg. Neo was back in the ring as Rojo kicked Lance to the floor. Rojo looked back in the ring to be blasted by a Neolocity kick off the apron. "Winner of the royal rumble match and guaranteed a title shot Neo Rater's" said the announcer.

Rojo couldn't believe it and smashed the floor. Suddenly Chris and Drake came into the ring. "As part of the Twf-DWE trade going from Twf to DWE Brian Stevenson, Mammoth, Jeff, Wes King, and Zane Sanchez" said Drake. "And going from DWE to Twf Chazz Michaels, Leon Walls, Leo Parades, John Jarret, and Rojo Bat" said Chris.

Drake goes to Neo "Neo you have a choice now you can relinquish your title and get the match type at Survival Games or you can not and the title stays with you and it's Lance Choice" said Drake. "I say Lance you and Me Last Man Standing match" said Neo as he gave Drake the title.

* * *

Lance won by Default as Duncan had left the building to celebrate.

Survival Games match card

DWE Global Championship matches Neo vs. Lance (C) in a last man standing match.

Intercontinental Title tournament- ? vs. ?

The profiles will be updated in a while


	41. Week 25: Three Choices

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- NWO Wolf Pac (Free Bird Rule) (3-Jack-1 all the rest)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show each week) TV Championship- Blue Wolf

Duncan in this fic is like John Cena if you didn't notice you know the guy that lifts 700 pounds Big Show and Edge

Last Week it shows a recap of what happened plugs a shot where Chris tells Charlie to not mess with Duncan and he would be fine saying he had great expectations and he has his debut match in a tag team with Alejandro. It shows Neo winning the rumble and the trade

"Please welcome the Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer. As Duncan came out with Courtney in a Ferrari Enzo with The Revolution. "I would like to say that in that match where I won the Twf world championship nobody ever thought that I would win they expected their KJ's their Ted's even their Kenny's but I won" said Duncan.

"That is why Kenny I have to tell you something your reign was a fluke got that and your not a revolutionary your just a fool" said Duncan and he low blowed Kenny fallowing with an Emerald Driver. The Revolution is shocked and they got out of the ring to help Kenny. "You see I am moving to bigger and better places I was a rising star nobody has ever cleanly beaten me 123" said Duncan.

"So that's why as of tonight I will choose the three options for number 1. Contender for my title at Fan's Revenge (Fan's Choose)" said Duncan. "So everybody out their prove to me why you deserve to be a contender because I don't see any" said Duncan as he left with Courtney.

"This is for the number 1. Contender ship of the light heavy weight title and it is a triple threat match introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 225 pounds "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"This is one hell of a superstar undefeated at 22-0" said Cody.

"Yeah he's lucky that brawl didn't count as a draw" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 8 and weighting 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"This guy was cheated out of the ruble by Lance" said Sebastian.

"It's only cheating if you get caught and in a NO DQ match there is no cheating" said Cody.

"And introducing last at 5 ft 11 and weighting 170 pounds Noah Copper" said the announcer.

"Noah is the one guy who you could label smart but stupid" said Cody.

"Well he does have that fixation to go to the top rope after a finisher" said Sebastian.

Chazz grabbed Rojo Bat in a head lock but it was countered when Noah hit Chazz from behind with a drop kick. Noah fallowed throwing Chazz out of the ring before getting hit by a punch to the gut from Rojo Bat. Rojo Bat fallowed with a suplex and but Noah slipped out and slipped in a sleeper hold. Rojo bat was falling but Chazz attacked Noah from behind with a fore arm to the back of the head. Chazz fallows hitting a shoulder tackle on Rojo and doing a jumping sit up. Chazz hit's a cork screw kick on Noah 1…2 kick out. Chazz tries for a True Heart Break on Rojo but it's countered into a sit down power bomb 1…2… kick out. Noah hit's Rojo bat with a knee to the back of the head.

"Noah just put out Rojo Bat's lights" said Cody.

"Well Noah could be capitalizing on number 1 contender ship" said Sebastian.

Chazz got up to be hit by a running cross body from Noah 1…2 kick out. Chazz kneed Noah in the gut and hit him with a True Heart Break and fallowed with the Heart Drop 1…2… Rojo Bat stopped the pin and threw Chazz out of the ring. Rojo Bat hit Noah throwing him to the turn buckle and fallowed with a big running clothesline and bulldog 1…2… kick out. Rojo bat fallowed going top rope for a frog splash but Noah jumped out of the way. Noah hit a Brain buster and went top rope going for a flying head but in mid air Chazz super kicked Noah and went for the pin1…2…3. "Winner of this match and new number 1 contender of the Twf Light heavyweight championship Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

Duncan comes out with a mic. "Chazz you will not compete against John you will be one of the three options for the world title match" said Duncan. "That's great because you don't seem to realize I am like a god to these people because they have horrible lives but they can feel happy watching me" said Chazz.

"Wait who's the number one contender" said Cody.

John came out with a mic "Well sense Chazz can't do it the person who wasn't pinned to night will be the challenger Rojo Bat" said John.

**Backstage**

Jack and his rest of the wolf Pac are freaking out as Chris tells them that all stables have officially ended for the time being. As such only Jake and Derek were tag team champions the outlaws came in. "Yeah I hope your ready to defend your titles tonight" said Leon as he and Leo beat up the tag team champions. "Also Jack you're teaming up with your former tag team partner John Jarret later on tonight" said the announcer.

"This match is for the Television Championship introducing first the challenger Matt Awesome" said the announcer. "And his opponent he is the T.V Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer he came in without the mask. Blue Wolf quickly locked in a head lock and fallowed with a punch sending Matt to the floor. Blue Wolf fallowed locking in an Arm Bar and fallowing with a couple of knees to the arm. Blue Wolf grabbed Matt and put him to the ropes hitting a inverted arm bar using the ropes Blue Let go. Blue Wolf fallowed grabbing his arm and went top rope but it was countered into a super plex 1…2… kick out. Blue Wolf got up to be hit by a four continuous suplexes and Matt went top rope.

"Matt's going to fly" said Cody.

"Or Crash and burn" said Sebastian.

Matt went for a flying clothesline but in mid air David kneed his arm and dropped him with a spinning toe hold. David fallowed locking in an arm bar while stomping on his hand continuously. Blue Wolf fallowed the assault going top rope and hitting Matt's hand with a knee drop. Blue Wolf fallowed locking in the Blue Blood Cross face (Cross Face replacing the Scream Blue). Matt looked around and just made it to the ropes. Matt hit a hard kick to the gut making Blue Wolf fall to his knees. Matt fallowed going for an Awesome Bomb but it was countered with a punch to the arm fallowed by a Blue Blood 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and still TV Champion Blue Wolf" said the announcer.

"Blue Wolf worked the hand and managed to prove worth it" said Cody.

"Yeah but Blue Wolf has a challenger in Shenlong on DWE" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first the Twf Tag Team Champions Derek Rhodes and Jake Holliday" said the announcer.

"These two won their belts some time ago and they show no signs of stopping" said Cody.

"Yeah mainly cause this is their first challenger" said Sebastian.

"And the challengers at a combined weight of 500 pounds Leo Parades, and Leon Walls the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer.

"The three time DWE Tag Unit Champions are here" said Cody.

"I can't say I don't expect them to win they are 12 time tag team champions" said Harold.

Leo and Derek started with Leo dominating. Leo hit a couple of slams on Derek finishing with a inverted electric chair drop. Leo fallowed throwing Derek in a turn buckle and fallowing with a running clothesline as Leon tagged him self in. Leon hit a couple of punches and fallowed with a snap mare and shining wizard combo 1…2… kick out. Leon threw Derek but it was countered into a power slam and Derek tagged in Jake. Jake hit a couple of punches in the turn buckle and fallowed with a reverse neck breaker 1…2 kick out. Jake retagged in Derek who went for a clothesline from hell but accidently hit Jake. Leon went to tag in Leon but was caught and put in an ankle lock.

"Derek has the ankle lock locked in" said Cody.

"Yeah this could be bad for Leon to walk all the way to the other side after this" said Sebastian.

Leon countered after a minute to an upper cut and high impact clothesline. Leon went to tag in Leo but Derek grabbed his leg and threw him to the floor. Derek went for a body slam but Leon slipped out and hit a tiger suplex 1…2 kick out. Leon tags in Leo who quickly hits Derek with a tackle as he tags in Jake. Jake runs at Leo to be hit by a shoulder block and running DDT combo 1…2… kick out. Leo went for an Outlaw hit but it was countered into a Russian leg sweep 1…2 kick out. Leo tagged in Leon who hit Jake with a drop kick and went for a Rock Flip but Derek pushed him off 1…2… kick out. Derek and Jake hit a double spine buster 1…2… kick out.

"Nice double team move by the wrecking crew" said Cody.

"Yeah but until it's the 123 I would not give the outlaws a second of breathing room" said Sebastian.

Derek and Jake tagged in again Jake being the legal man and hit a drop toe hold with elbow combo 1…2… kick out. Jake went for a Bull Dog but Leon went top rope but Derek punched him in the leg causing him to go to his knees. Jake fallowed with a sun set flip 1…2… kick out. Jake went for a Power Bomb but Leon countered it into a back flip and Rock Drop 1…2… Derek came in. Leo hit Derek with an Outlaw Boot sending him out of the ring as Jake threw out Leo. Jake was then double leg tripped and put in the Rock Squared just as Derek went in the ring Jake tapped out. "Winner of this match and new Twf Tag Team champions Leo Parades and Leon Walls" said the announcer.

"And that makes their 13 title reign" said Cody.

"Yep and I have one thing to say the tag division is going to just get better" said Sebastian.

"This match is for both the Twf and DWE Women's Championships Introducing first Izzy Shine" said the announcer. "And her opponent the Unified Women's Champion "Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. Lea made quick work of Izzy with a quick Impaler DDT fallowed by a moon sault 1…2… kick out. Lea grabbed Izzy and Lea Bombed her against the turn buckle and fallowed with a DDD 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still Unified women's champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"And Lea defeats Izzy in a squash match" said Cody.

"They are few women stronger the Lea and with that speed and intelligence factor don't mess with the wild cat" said Sebastian.

"This is a tag team match up introducing first the team of "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard and "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer. "And their opponents the team of Charlie Parker and "The Arch Villain" Alejandro Torres" said the announcer. Alejandro and Jack started with Alejandro quickly executing a snap mare and a couple of kicks to the back. Alejandro tagged in Charlie who quickly hit a couple of punches and a spinning heel kick 1…2 kick out. John grabbed Charlie and kicked him into the turn buckle chest first and fallowed with a drop kick back their in the turn buckle. John then threw Charlie into his turn buckle but it was countered and John threw him to his and hit a running knee to the gut as Alejandro tagged in.

"The Two new comers are isolating John" said Cody.

"Well hopefully John and Jack can find a way back in this" said Sebastian.

Alejandro hit a couple of punches and managed to hit a suplex and tagged in Charlie. Charlie was low blowed when the ref was looking at Jack complaining. John fallowed throwing Charlie at his turn buckle and fallowed with a running rope clothesline (The Miz one). Jack tagged in hitting a double team back breaker 1…2 kick out. Jack fallowed hitting a couple of punches and finishing with rolling DDT 1…2. Kick out. Jack hit a couple of stomps and tagged in John who did a flipping senton 1…2.. Kick out. John fallowed with a top rope stomp and with a couple kicks to the back. John then waited for Charlie to get up and threw him to the turn buckle head first. Charlie manages to just tag in Alejandro who hit with a clothesline and flip to the gut 1…2 kick out.

"And Charlie makes the tag just in time" said Cody.

"Let's see how Alejandro can turn the tables" said Sebastian.

Alejandro hit Jack with a cork screw spinning elbow when he tried to interfere. John went for a roll up with his feet on the rope 1…2… ref sees what's happening. Alejandro hit's him with a double leg drop to the gut. Alejandro tag's in Charlie and they hit a double suplex to the outside on Jack when he tried to interfere. Charlie hit the Heat-Seeker and tagged in Alejandro. Alejandro locked in the Nightmare Figure Four and Charlie shook his shoulders and locked in the Parker Lock John tapped out. "Winners of this match the team of Charlie Parker and Alejandro Torres" said the announcer. When Parker was partying Alejandro hit him with the Iconic Stunner Duncan came out to the ring.

"Well Alejandro and Charlie are now each 2-0 and 1-0 respectively in Twf" said Cody.

"Yeah but what's Duncan doing here" said Sebastian.

"Alejandro I like what I see in you a bit of my self so you are the second option only one more remains for our main event Dragon vs. Ted Estes winner get's the last spot" said Duncan.

**Backstage with Nick**

"Now I'm here with Chazz Michaels and Alejandro Torres two possible choices for the world title match at Fan's Revenge why do you think you can be chosen" said Nick. "Well I'm 23-0 in wrestling Twf and DWE so if they pick me you know their will be a new world champion" said Chazz. "Well I might now have as much win's as Chazz but I am undefeated and no two TDI superstars have ever battled for world titles why not make it a first" said Alejandro.

"This match is for the last option in the world title match at Fan's Revenge introducing first the former world champion at 6 ft 5 and weighing 245 pounds Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"The only two times Twf world champion in history is here tonight" said Cody.

"Yeah and he is looking for his fourth title reign but last night he was physically destroyed you have to believe his damage could be only less bad then Asheel's" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent Charles "Dragon" Roberts" said the announcer.

"This guy got so closed to winning the title last night" said Cody.

"Yeah but once Duncan hit that low blow it was all over for Charles and he's all business tonight" said Harold.

Dragon quickly hit a couple of punches which caused Ted's wound to re-open and fallowed with a body slam. Dragon hit a couple of elbows and fallowed with a quick kick to the gut. Dragon hit him with a fore arm shot to the back of the head causing Ted to fall to his knees. Dragon hit a leg drop impaling ted to the floor 1…2… kick out. Dragon waited for Ted to get up and gave him a DKO fallowed by a Five Star Dragon Splash and locked in the Dragon Lock Ted had to tap out. "Winner of this match and the third option for the world title match at Fan's Revenge Charles Roberts" said the announcer.

Chazz and Alejandro went to the ring sizing up Dragon. Duncan also came out with the title and hit them all with it as he partied Dragon tried to attack him but was put in the Emerald Driver and Chazz and Alejandro joined for a triple Emerald Driver.

"Holy Shit Duncan is not somebody you won't to mess with" said Cody.

"Yeah but this is all the time we have from Twf War we say good bye" said Sebastian.

Fan's Revenge match card

TWF World Championship match- Either Alejandro Torres, Chazz Micheals, or Dragon vs. "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks.

And super star of the week goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Either Chazz or Alejandro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chazz was in a triple threat match pro Alejandro was in a longer tag team match con

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And the winner is Chazz Micheals superstars of the week. (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Micheals) The Poll is on my Profile


	42. Week 26: More Choices

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (3)

Twf tag team championship- Leon Walls and Leo Parades The 21st century outlaws (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion - Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show at least one a week on one show) TV Championship- Blue Wolf

Gimmick Change Justin Wyatt: he turns into a loose cannon and starts using Christopher Daniels - Wings Of A Fallen Angel, wearing black tights, blood red and black face paint, comes out on a zip line, carries a Singapore cane, remains heel, and finally he changes his moves to the Cop Killa double under hook back to back piledriver and a body scissor dragon sleeper

"After last week we learned that we have three contenders and he will wrestle them back to back to back in the fallowing weeks" said Sebastian.

"This match is a triple threat match for the number 1 contender spot for the U.S championship introducing first Noah Copper said the announcer. "And his opponent Trent Towers" said the announcer. "And introducing last Matt Awesome" said the announcer. Matt quickly took down both of them with clotheslines as Morrison sat in the announcer's seat. Matt fallowed grabbing up Noah and giving him a power slam 1…2… kick out. Trent hit Matt from behind and Noah hit him with a running drop kick and Trent was in fetal position causing Matt to fall. Trent hit a top rope leg drop on Matt 1…2 kick out. Noah tried to go for a brain buster on Matt but he was too heavy and gave him a suplex. Trent tried for DDT but matt caught him and gave him a fall away power slam 1…2… Noah stops the count.

Matt fallowed throwing Noah at the turn buckle and fallowed with a running turn buckle splash. Noah walked forward into a clothesline from Matt 1…2… kick out. Matt went for an Awesome Bomb but Trent took advantage and kicked him in the back of the leg and Noah hit a neck breaker slipping out of the power bomb 1…2… Trent stops the pin. Noah and Trent start arguing with each other and Noah kicks Trent in the gut. Noah fallows blasting matt with a drop kick when he was trying to do a sit up 1…2… Trent stopped the pin. Trent hit Noah with a punch and they both started brawling and Matt hit them with a double suplex 1…2… both kick out.

Matt went to throw out Noah but Noah eye raked him. Trent fallowed with a running drop kick making Matt lean on the ropes Noah then hit a spinning heel kick getting him out of the ring. Trent and Noah start brawling with Trent taking the advantage with a STO back breaker 1…2… kick out. Trent went for a Musical Wizard (Shining Wizard) but Noah caught the lag and went for a roll up 1…2… kick out. Trent went for a clothesline but Noah ducked and hit Trent with a Brain Buster. Noah looked back to go to the top rope but Matt caught him with a kick to the gut and an Awesome Bomb onto Trent. Matt fallowed with an Awesome Splash on Trent 1…2…3. "Winner of this match and Number one contender to the Us championship Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

Matt fallowed walking up to Morrison and threw Trent at him. Matt grabbed the championship and took it with him. Noah went under the ring and grabbed a chair blasting both Trent and Morrison.

"What the hell is going on" said Cody.

"I think Noah is trying to say that he will be in the US title match but I personally have no idea if that's what it means" said Sebastian.

**Backstage with Nick**

"I am here with Justin so what are your plans" said Nick. "That's for me to know and you to find out later" said Justin as he left. "Well the only thing I know is that Justin has been stating he wants a piece of gold but which is the question" said Nick.

"This match is a hardcore for the light heavy weight championship introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 8 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer. "And his opponent the light heavy weight champion John Foley" said the announcer. "John has the advantage here" said Cody. John started off grabbing a chair and whacking Rojo Bat in the gut and three times in a row on the back. John went for a quick double arm DDT on the chair but Rojo countered it into a back suplex. Rojo fallowed with a couple of punches and locked in a one legged Boston crab. John got out countering it by spinning around and hitting a body slam. John fallowed grabbing a chair and swung at Rojo who ducked and hit a drop kick with the chair on John's face 1…2 kick out.

"Rojo Bat hit that drop kick to perfection" said Cody.

"Yep let's see what Rojo bat can do now" said Sebastian.

Rojo Bat went under the ring and grabbed a sledge hammer. Rojo swung the sledge hammer at John's jaw but John ducked and hit him with DDT. John grabbed the chair and put it over Rojo's head and fallowed with a top rope elbow drop on it 1…2. Kick out. John fallowed with a leg drop of the second turn buckle 1…2 kick out. John put the sledge hammer on Rojo's groin and then fallowed with a stomp 1…2… kick out. John fallowed going top rope for a 450 splash but he hit the middle of the ring hard as Rojo rolled out of the way. Rojo Bat fallowed with an elbow drop and picked him self up for another one 1…2… kick out. Rojo Bat went under the ring and grabbed a table setting it up.

"Rojo's got the table and you know what he wants' to do with it" said Sebastian.

"It's harder then you thing to do it but if Rojo does it he can win this match" said Cody.

John hit Rojo a couple of times in the gut and managed to hit a head but. John Foley went for a suplex but Rojo countered going for a German suplex through the table but John just flipped over and got on the table. John hit Rojo with a kick and fallowed with a sun set DDT 1…2… kick out. John hit a couple of kicks and ended with an enzugeri kick 1…2… kick out. John hit Rojo with a steel chair and went for another but Rojo ducked and gave him a body slam like move. Rojo Bat fallowed when John got up giving him a double under hook power bomb and went to the top rope. John managed to whack Rojo's leg with the chair causing Rojo to fall on his groin. John jumped over the table and onto the turn buckle.

"What's john going to do here" said Cody.

"John can be on the road to retaining the title" said Sebastian.

John went for a suplex but Rojo hit a couple of punches. Rojo tried to push off John but he stayed on holding onto the ropes. Rojo grabbed up John for a power bomb but John grabbed the chair and whacked Rojo. John went for a double arm ddt through the table but Rojo's legs were stuck in between the ropes and only John fell onto the tables managing to not break it. Rojo finally hit John with a Frog Splash through the table 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new light heavy weight champion Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"We have a new light heavy weight champion" said Cody.

"Yep but John doesn't look happy" sad Sebastian.

Rojo bat was partying with the title when John got up and started at him grabbing the title. The crowd went silent John looked at the title and handed it over to Rojo Bat. When both weren't looking Justin attacked both of them from behind hitting Rojo with a Singapore can on the skill and fallowed hitting John with the title belt. Justin then hit a cop killa on the title belt for Rojo Bat and said he wanted the title.

**Backstage Chris's office**

"Justin the light heavyweight title is for 225 pound superstars and under" said Chris. "So what it clearly states in the rules for the light heavy weight title that two superstars must be less than 225 pounds" said Justin. "Yeah?" asked Chris. "I want my match to be a triple threat adds John to it as his re-match clause" said Justin as he left but when Chris wasn't looking stole a piece of paper saying revenge.

"This match is for the undisputed women's championship introducing first the challenger Gwen" said the announcer. "And his opponent the undisputed women's champion "Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. Lea managed to quickly kick Gwen in the gut and fallowed dropping her with a Lea Bomb fallowed by a moon sault off the top rope 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and still undisputed women's champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. Lea fallowed hitting a Lea Bomb on a steel chair and left the ring as Gwent lies motionless. Leshawna goes out to check on her. Lea came in trying to hit Leshawna with a Lea Bomb but Leshawna countered into a back breaker. Lea left the ring with her title saying next week to Leshawna.

"Lea asserting her dominance beating to Gwen then challenging Leshawna next week" said Cody.

"Huh that would be the third TDI diva to challenge for the title" said Sebastian.

**Backstage with Nick**

"We have three teams battling for the number one contender spot in the next match and with me here is the two time tag team champions John Jarret and Jack Beauregard" said Nick. "Shut up half bite I am The Chosen One and I will show it tonight when me and my partner destroy the competition to win the tag team contender shots" said John. "Yeah and The Outlaws have a history of shirt title reigns" said Jack as they both left.

"Introducing first accompanied by Kristie Wyatt, David Wyatt and Joe Wyatt" said the announcer. "And introducing next the team of Derek Rhodes and Jake Holliday" said the announcer." And their opponents the team of "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard and "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer. Jack started off with Derek in the three corners tag team match. Jack slipped in a head lock and fallowed striking him with a knee. Jack tagged in John and they hit a double arm bar knee shot's to the gut and John hit a neck breaker 1…2… kick out. Jack hit an Irish whip at the ropes and David tagged him self in as John hit Derek with a spinning power slam. David hit John with a body slam and fallowed with two more 1…2… kick out.

Jake tagged him self in on John and hit David with a clothesline. Jake fallowed with a couple of punches to David's head causing him to bleed 1…2 kick out. David managed to push Jake away and give him a scoop slam fallowed by a leg drop 1…2 kick out. David grabbed Jake over his head and tagged in Joe and they hit a body drop onto Joe's knee 1…2 kick out. Joe went for a super kick but Jake ducked and tagged in Jack who hit an Impaler DDT 1…2… Derek stopped the pin. Jack threw Derek at David who was outside and locked in a cobra clutch on Joe. Joe seemed to be out of it and the ref checked his arm once it fell but David crashed into Jack from behind.

Jack tagged in John who hit a drop kick on David crashing him into Jake who was now the legal man. John threw Jake in the ring and did an Irish Whip crashing Jake into the ref. All the teams were brawling with all around chaos Jake and John being the two legal men. Finally Jack did a cross body on all the other non leg wrestlers. Jack tossed John his guitar which he smashed onto Jake and fallowed with a strum 1…2…3 "Winner of this match and new number one contenders for the Twf tag team titles Jack Beauregard and John Jarret" said the announcer.

"John and Jack are the new number one contenders going after The Outlaws in either a Ladder Match, Steel Cage match, or a fall count anywhere match (PM for this one not in your reviews)" said Cody.

"Yep also for the triple threat for the Light Heavy Weight champion at Fan's Revenge you can choose between an Elimination Match, a hardcore match, and a double stretcher match" said Sebastian.

"Also Kenny Williams will meet Ted Estes for the number one contender spot in either a singles match, Hell in a cell, or submission match" said Cody.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 235 pounds KJ Crash" said the announcer as he came out to Canadian Idiot. "And his opponent The Great Magini" said the announcer. Magini was sent home by an inside out clothesline and was fallowed up by a couple of splashes. KJ picked up Magini and gave him a Gut wrench suplex fallowed by a running elbow smash 1…2… kick out. KJ picked up Magini and gave him a belly to belly suplex fallowed by a running power slam 1…2… KJ stopped the pin. KJ fallowed giving Magini a reverse sit down power bomb 1…2… KJ stops the pin. KJ hit Magini with a flying kick to the head and fallowed with a Canadian Spin Buster fallowed by a Canadian Finish 1…2…3 "Winner of this match KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"KJ just annihilated Magini" said Cody.

"Yep KJ pulled signature move after signature move in this match just straight up domination" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 0 and weighing 234 pounds Chester Munroe" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds Charlie Parker" said the announcer. Charlie hit a couple of punches but Chester tackled Charlie to the floor and hit him with a couple of punches to the head. Chester fallowed picking up Charlie for a scoop slam fallowed by a boot to the gut. Charlie's head pricked up to be knocked back down by a hard kick from Chester 1…2 kick out. Chester picked up Charlie going for another scoop slam but Charlie got out with an elbow and threw him out of the ring. Charlie fallowed with a diving cross body on to the outside. Charlie hit Chester with a kick to the gut and went to throw him into the steel steps but Chester countered smashing Charlie at the ring post.

"Chester counters and slams Charlie head first into the turn buckle pole" said Cody.

"Chester stepping up in this match compared to his other two" said Sebastian.

Chester fallowed throwing Charlie in the ring and he fallowed. Chester went to the ring to be hit by a drop kick to the leg fallowed by a clothesline 1…2 kick out. Charlie picked up Chester going for an Execution but Chester hit a couple of elbows and countered into a neck breaker 1…2. Kick out. Chester threw Charlie at the turn buckle and fallowed with a running turn buckle splash but Charlie ducked under it. Charlie fallowed with a fore arm shot to the back and hit a back suplex of the top turn buckle 1…2… kick out. Charlie fallowed going top rope for a cross body but was caught and hit with a gorilla press slam 1…2… kick out. Chester went for a Maximum Impact but Charlie slipped out and hit an impressive T-Bone suplex 1…2… kick out.

"Impressive T-Bone right their" said Cody.

"Yep and Charlie looks for the Parker lock" said Sebastian.

Chester countered into a slam and fallowed throwing Charlie out of the ring. Chester went out to be hit by a kick to the gut and thrown at the steel steps. Charlie fallowed with a slam on the ring sides and did it twice. Charlie threw Chester in the ring and fallowed with a kick to the gut. Charlie went for a Heat-Seeker but Chester pushed him self off and went for the face print. Charlie ducked and Chester hit the referee and Chester followed clothes lining Charlie. Chester grabbed a steel chair and swung at Charlie who ducked and kicked him in the gut. Charlie dropped the chair to the floor and gave Chester a Heat-Seeker. Charlie threw the chair out of the ring and went for a pin 1…2…3. "Winner of this match Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"Cut my music" said Charlie. "Last week I heard that I don't belong here and you know what meet me face to face whoever started this" said Charlie.

**Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot**

"You don't belong in this company and if you decide to stay well I can't assure you of your health" said KJ. "You think you scare me come out and face me like a man right here right now 1-1" said Charlie. KJ walked to the ring as he was going to go in Charlie was hit by a Gold Digger from Ted. KJ fallowed hitting Charlie with a Canadian Finish. KJ fallowed lifting Charlie in the air.

**Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see**

Kenny came in with a chair scaring off the other two. Kenny grabbed a mic "Next week me and Charlie vs. you two" said Kenny. "And at Fan's Revenge you and me KJ in either a singles match, no holds barred match, or in a two out of three falls match" said Charlie.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds "The Reflection of Perfection' Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

"At 23-0 Chazz has to be the favorite in this match" said Cody.

"Yeah but he's facing the world champion" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent accompanied by Courtney Banks, at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"Duncan is not a guy you want to meet in a dark alley" said Cody.

"Yeah but can he beat Chazz and end the streak" said Sebastian.

Chazz started trying to use his speed and technique to bring the stronger man down. Duncan countered into a back suplex and fallowed hitting a side walk back breaker slam 1…2 kick out. Chazz managed to eye rake Duncan when he wasn't looking and fallowed with a Heart Break 1…2… kick out. Chazz fallowed going to the top rope but Courtney low blowed him and threw him off. Duncan fallowed trying to lock in the Jail Cell but Alejandro and Charles came out. Duncan looked at them but Chazz rolled him up with his feet on the ropes 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

* * *

Fan's Revenge match card

TWF World Championship match- Either Alejandro Torres, Chazz Micheals, or Dragon vs. "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C).

Number 1. contender match- Kenny Williams vs. Ted Estes in either a singles match, Hell in a cell, or submission match

Twf tag team championships- Jack Beauregard and John Jarret vs. The 21st century outlaws (C) in either a Ladder Match, Steel Cage match, or a fall count anywhere match

KJ Crash vs. Charlie Parker in either a singles match, no holds barred match, or in a two out of three falls match

Light Heavyweight championship- John Foley vs. Justin Wyatt vs. Rojo Bat (C) an Elimination Match, a hardcore match, and a double stretcher match.

And super star of the week goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rojo Bat remember PM for the match types please Champ is still here


	43. Week 27: Two Week's to Hell

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- Rojo Bat (1)

Twf tag team championship- Leon Walls and Leo Parades The 21st century outlaws (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion –"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show at least one a week on one show) TV Championship- "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill.

"Please welcome the Twf World Champion accompanied by Courtney Bank's, "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Park" said the announcer. "Tonight I will prove to the world why I am better then every single wrestler backstage, on the injury list, it doesn't matter where they are because I will be holding onto this title for a very long time and I will not lose at all so you all better wait for my retirement" said Duncan.

Justin came out with a mic "Duncan you're good I admit but Im better because unlike you I don't do smoke, drink, or do drugs. So Duncan after a win the light heavy weight title I will become a dual champion beating you for yours to prove that being Straight Edge win's and I am better the any body in the world" said Justin.

Duncan started at Justin as they were glaring at each other Duncan took a mic "You didn't sound so determined when I made you tap out not once, not twice, but a thrice time tell me if you want a fourth" said Duncan. Justin went to get a mic but Courtney low blowed him from behind and Duncan gave Justin the Emerald Driver. Duncan fallowed locking in the Jail Cell causing Justin to tap but Duncan didn't let go.

John came out with a steel chair scaring off Duncan as Justin got up. John then looked at Justin and swung the chair at him but Justin ducked and rolled out of the ring. Chris came out with a mic "Well as it seam's that this is getting out of hand tonight Justin will team up with Alejandro Torres vs. John and Duncan" said Chris.

(Promo) A loud voice says "The most Extreme guy around a former TWO and DWE world champion is coming to Twf in two weeks to raise hell" said the voice and it show's Asheel hitting an Extreme Omega Plus on Lance

"Introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"Charlie told us backstage that he evolved his move set" said Cody.

"Yep his new moves include Heat-Seeker from Hell- (Cross-legged reverse piledriver replacing the original Heat-Seeker) Parker Lock Ω, (Over rotated step-over toe-hold sleeper replacing Parker Lock), and the Omega Execution (Lifting leg hook reverse DDT replacing the Execution)" said Sebastian.

"And his opponents accompanied by KJ crash at 6 ft 2 and weighing 225 pounds "The Impact Player" Keith Stevenson" said the announcer. Keith kicked Parker in the gut as the bell rang and smashed him at the turn buckle. Keith then fallowed clothes lining Charlie when he bumped back. Keith fallowed grabbing him with a neck breaker and went for a leg drop. Charlie countered grabbing his leg and locking in a leg lock. Keith grabbed the rope and kicked Charlie in the face. Keith pulled Charlie up and slapped him and went for an Enzugeri kick but Charlie ducked. Charlie kicked Keith in the back and fallowed with a clothesline. Charlie fallowed hitting a fisher man suplex 1…2 kick out. Charlie went for a regular Heat Seeker but Keith managed to flip over him and give him a side shuffle kick to the head 1…2 kick out.

"Keith used Charlie's move to roll over him" said Cody.

"Yeah and that side shuffle kick to fallow wasn't bad" said Sebastian.

Keith fallowed trying to lock in the Impact Trap but Charlie countered spinning him around to the floor. Keith then tried to clothesline Charlie but he ducked and hit him with a rolling elbow. Charlie fallowed hitting an Axe Kick fallowed by a double axe handle 1…2 kick out. Charlie fallowed hitting a snap mare and hit an angry stomp on Keith's head. Keith grabbed Charlie's hand and locked in a cross face. Charlie struggled and reached the ropes. Keith let's go and goes to another corner. When Charlie get's up Keith goes for a running knee but Charlie counters it locking a Parker Lock Ω but Keith was close to the ropes. Keith threw Charlie out and fallowed flipping over the top rope and hitting Charlie. Keith threw Charlie at the steel steps.

"Nice move by Keith fallowed by throwing him into the steel steps" said Cody.

"Yeah but KJ seam's to have a plan" said Sebastian.

Keith got in the ring but bumped into the ref allowing KJ to hit Charlie with a chair and throw him in the ring. Keith went for the pin 1…2… Charlie's leg touches the rope. Charlie grabbed up Keith for a Heat- Seeker for hell but KJ smashed Charlie in the back with the chair. "Winner of this match by DQ Charlie Parker" said the announcer. Charlie fought off KJ sending him out of the ring and Charlie brawled with Keith. Charlie kicked Keith in the gut but was low blowed by KJ and hit by Lea's women's title belt. Finally Keith hit Charlie with a flipping leg drop.

"I hope you know Charlie this will be the same scene at Fan's Revenge enjoy your failed career" said KJ.

"That was a brutal attack by these three" said Cody.

"Yeah but Lea has stated in an interview a couple of days ago about her mission" said Sebastian.

(Interview)

"I promise that I will eradicate any and all TDI divas in Twf and DWE they are just little girl's who cant make it to the big leagues because when I went to Twf changing from TWO because I wanted competition and any diva in my way will be terminated" said Lea as she left with both her title belts.

"Introducing first accompanied by Jack Beauregard, at 6 ft 1 and weighing 195 pounds "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer.

"The Chosen One earned a title shot last week against The Outlaw's at Fan's Revenge" said Sebastian.

"Not by traditional means but whatever it take's to win" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent one half of the Twf tag team champion's accompanied by Leon Walls, at 6 ft 5 and weighing 270 pounds "The 21st century outlaw" Leo Parades" said the announcer.

"Obviously the power of the tag team" said Cody.

"Yeah but John knows a couple of dirty tricks" said Sebastian.

Leo quickly out powered John and threw him to the turn buckle and laid hit out with right hands. Leo went for a quick Out Buster but John countered into an eye rake and fallowed with an STO like maneuver 1…2 and a forceful kick out sending John to the corner. Leo fallowed picking up John and giving him a scoop slam fallowed by a knee drop 1…2 kick out Leo fallowed picking up John by the hair but John countered into an arm bar. Leo countered grabbing up John to give him a power slam but John countered into DDT. John locked in an Arm Bar and let go after a minute. John grabbed Leo's arm and slammed his knee's at it twice and locked in an Arm bar.

"John going after Leo's arm" said Cody.

"Is that smart is stupid is the question" said Sebastian.

Leo managed to power out and hit a belly to belly suplex. Leo fallowed giving John a right hook punch but Leo grabbed at his arm in pain. Leo picked up John and threw him to the ropes and fallowed with a clothesline 1…2 kick out. Leo fallowed running towards the ropes but Jack grabbed his leg. Leo stomped on it but John hit him from behind and fallowed with a Russian leg sweep 1…2.. kick out. John fallowed with a couple of stomps and went to the top rope. John hit Leo with a flying clothesline 1…2… kick out. John fallowed hitting Leo with a drop kick when he got up and told Jack to distract the ref. While Jack distracted the ref John went in with the guitar.

"Ref look back" said Cody.

"I think the ref is really mad with Jack" said Sebastian.

John waited for Leo to get up and went to hit him but Leo ducked. Leo then ran towards the rope rebounded and hit John with the Outlaw Stamp and the guitar which John had smashed him face first 1…2…3 "Winner of this match Leo Parades" said the announcer. Jack rolled John out of the ring as The Outlaws show them their belts.

"Leo managed to counter the guitar and hit the Outlaw Stamp" said Cody.

"Will Jack manage to win his match with Leon next week though" said Harold.

**Backstage**

It show's Lance and Neo brawling on the street injuring a couple of the backstage people. Some Twf star's finally grabbing both of them. "These two have some serious aggression" said Cody. Sebastian nodded.

"This match is for the United States Championship Introducing first Matt Awesome" said the announcer. "And his opponent the United States Champion "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer. Matt quickly kicked the champion in the gut and fallowed with a clothesline. Matt then hit a couple of stomps and went for a quick Awesome Bomb but Morrison slipped out. Morrison fallowed hitting a couple of punches and finished with a suplex and bridge pin 1…2 kick out. Morrison went top rope and went for a missile drop kick. Matt tried to duck but ended up getting hit right in the face 1…2… kick out. Morrison went to see if he could go for a Thunder Fire but Matt struggled and countered into a side walk slam 1…2 kick out.

"Matt countered The Thunder Fire into a Side Walk Slam" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Matt's looking at the top turn buckle" said Cody.

Matt goes to the top rope for the Awesome Splash but Morrison moves out of the way. Morrison fallows hitting a hard running cross body 1…2 kick out. Matt get's up and slaps Morrison and fallows with a clothesline. Matt goes to a corner waiting for Morrison to get up and goes for a bicycle kick. Morrison ducks but Matt stops and hit's a scissors kick 1…2 kick out. Matt grabs Morrison by the hair and goes for a scoop slam but he wiggles out and hit's Matt with a STO 1…2 kick out. Morrison walks towards the side and goes for a Lava Rush but Matt grabs the arm and punches him in the face. Matt grabbed Morrison and threw him to the ropes and he also went towards the ropes and hit a bicycle kick 1…2… Morrison grabs the ropes at the last second possible.

"What a bicycle kick from Matt and he almost won the title" said Cody.

"Yeah these to behemoth are putting out every thing they have" said Sebastian.

Matt went to the top rope for an Awesome Splash and hit 1 … 2 … Noah hit's Matt with the chair on the back. "Winner of this match by disqualification Matt Awesome but still Champion Morrison Myers" said the announcer. Noah fallowed hitting Matt with the chair again and hitting a neck breaker on it. Morrison blasted Noah with a kick to the gut and a Thunder Fire on the chair before he got hit by Trent and a base ball bat in the back of the head. Trent then grabbed the United States championship and took it with him but was stopped by Chris. "Fine then at Fan's Revenge it will be Morrison vs. Matt Awesome vs. Trent Towers vs. Noah Copper" said Chris.

"And it will be a fatal four way elimination match to make sure that none of you can complain" said Chris.

"This match is for the television championship introducing first the challenger Chester Munroe" said the announcer. "And his opponent he is the Television Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer. David quickly kicked Chester in the gut and fallowed with an elbow. David hit two more elbows to the skull and threw Chester at the turn buckle. David fallowed with a running clothesline and then hit a second rope reverse elbow at Chester 1…2 kick out.

David fallowed kicking Chester in the gut and hitting him with an elbow to the back of the head as Chester was bent down. David then went to the top rope and went for a True Blue Death but Chester moved out of the way. Chester fallowed going for a Foot Print but David ducked and rolled him up with his feet on the rope 1… 2… 3 "Winner of this match and still Television Champion David Churchill" said the announcer. As Chester started going up to David accusing him he was hit by the title belt.

"This match is for the Unified Divas Championship and it is NO disqualification match introducing first the challenger Leshawna" said the announcer. Leshawna came down to the ring but was hit from behind by Lea with a chair. Leo threw Leshawna in the ring and gave her DDT on the chair making her bleed. Lea fallowed grabbing Leshawna legs and locking in a Boston crab. After a while Leshawna tapped out "Winner of this match and still unified women's champion "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. Lea fallowed whacking Leshawna with the chair in the back continuously and ended with Lea giving Leshawna a Lea Bomb on the chair. Lea grabbed the chair and flipped It around and written on it was all the names of the TDI divas she had beat.

Lea fallowed writing down Leshawna and whacking her one more time in the back with the chair. Suddenly Beth, Lindsey, and Bridgette went to stop her. Lea whacked each of them with a chair and put Lindsey's arm in between the chair and stomped on it. Leo then Lea Bombed Beth onto the chair with Lindsey's arm and you can hear a sick crunching sound. Lea finished grabbing Bridgette a Lea Bomb through the table. Lea laughs insanely when out comes Eva and they have a stare down. Lea try's to hit Eva with the chair but Eva counters into a suplex slam on the chair.

Eva grabs Lea by the hair and tells her that the titles are her's.

"Introducing first at 5 ft 8 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Williams" said the announcer. "And his opponent The Great Magini" said the announcer. Kenny quickly finished Magini with a Seattle Denter and a Rise Against the odds. "Winner of this match Kenny Williams" said the announcer. Kenny fallowed grabbing a mic but decided not to and gave Magini a Kill Switch Engage.

"This is a non title match introducing first the team of "The Arch Villain" Alejandro Torres and "The Straight Edge Ram" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"The Arch Villain is teaming up with the straight edge ram" said Cody.

"Yeah and Alejandro wants' to win to pull some more votes" said Sebastian.

Rojo Bat, Chazz Michaels, and Dragon sit down at the announce table.

"And their opponents accompanied by Courtney Banks, the team of John Foley and The Twf world champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer. Duncan and Justin started off with Duncan locking in a head lock. Justin threw him towards the ropes and Duncan hit Justin with a shoulder tackle. Duncan fallowed locking in an Arm Bar and tagging in John hit jumped over the ropes and stomped on Justin's hand. John fallowed with a couple of right hand and fallowed with a backside pin 1 … 2 kick out. John went to the top rope for a cross body but Justin caught him. Justin then hit a fall away slam and tagged in Alejandro Torres. Alejandro tried to lock in the figure four but John countered flipping Alejandro at Justin making him fall to the floor.

"Nice counter their" said Dragon.

"Yeah Chazz your battles with John are well documented want to give me a tip" said Rojo Bat.

"You don't need to worry about him Justin is the strongest of you three take him out first" said Rojo Bat.

Duncan tagged him self in and John flew over the top rope and hit Alejandro and threw him in. Duncan quickly gave Alejandro a scoop slam and fallowed with a five knuckle shuffle. Duncan went for an Emerald Driver but Alejandro tagged in Justin. Duncan dropped Alejandro with the Emerald Driver but was hit by a bicycle kick from Justin 1 … 2 … kick out. Justin picked up Duncan going for a Cop Killa but Duncan managed to flip over and knock Justin down with a punch. Duncan then gave Justin a reverse power bomb 1 … 2 … kick out. Duncan tagged in John who went to the top rope for a 450 splash but Justin got out of the way. Justin tagged in Alejandro who went for an Iconic Stunner but John managed to push Alejandro off.

"John counter's at the last second" said Rojo Bat.

"He got lucky" said Chazz.

"Yeah well luck or not he still is in the match" said Dragon.

John fallowed when Alejandro got back giving him a clothesline and fallowed with a leg drop. John then flipped over Alejandro and locked in a Mandible Claw but Justin hit him from behind as Alejandro was going to tap. Duncan tags him self in and hit's an Emerald Driver on Justin. Alejandro hit Duncan from behind with an Iconic Stunner 1 … 2 … kick out. Duncan brawled with Alejandro for a while before Alejandro got the upper hand and hit a suplex neck breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. Alejandro went for an Emerald Driver as he started doing taunts with Duncan on his shoulders. Alejandro went for it but Courtney low blowed Alejandro and Duncan got Alejandro in the hold. Justin tried to attack but Duncan hit a double emerald driver.

"Duncan showing his amazing strength you two will have to watch out if you guys are chosen" said Rojo Bat.

"I'm undefeated and some random muscle head won't change that" said Chazz.

"I am the Dragon while I might not have the strength of Duncan I have way more heart" said Charles.

Duncan tagged in John who fallowed hitting a 450 splash 1…2…3 "Winner of this match the team of Duncan Parks and John Foley" said the announcer. Chazz got in the ring to give Duncan a Heart Break but it was countered into a power bomb. Duncan then gave Dragon the Emerald Driver. Duncan and John Foley then stared at the other glaring but Courtney came in and gave Duncan his title. Rojo Bat came in the ring staring off with John but was kicked in the gut by Duncan. John then hit a double arm ddt and the ending pyro goes off as the camera fades out.

* * *

Superstar of the week is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

...

Duncan Parks (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Micheals, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks.

TWF World Championship match- Either Alejandro Torres, Chazz Micheals, or Dragon vs. "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C).

Number 1. contender match- Kenny Williams vs. Ted Estes in either a singles match, Hell in a cell, or submission match

Twf tag team championships- Jack Beauregard and John Jarret vs. The 21st century outlaws (C) in either a Ladder Match, Steel Cage match, or a fall count anywhere match

KJ Crash vs. Charlie Parker in either a singles match, no holds barred match, or in a two out of three falls match

Light Heavyweight championship- John Foley vs. Justin Wyatt vs. Rojo Bat (C) an Elimination Match, a hardcore match, and a double stretcher match.

Women's Championship match- Eva vs. Lea (C)

United States championship match- Noah Copper vs. Trent Towers vs. Matt Awesome vs. Morrison Myers (C) Four Way Elimination Match


	44. Week 28: Champion vs Champion

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- Rojo Bat (2)

Twf tag team championship- Leon Walls and Leo Parades The 21st century outlaws (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion –"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show at least one a week on one show) TV Championship- "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill. (1)

House Show title change John Foley won the title loosed it three hours later to Justin who lossed it to Rojo.

"Were one week away from Fan's Revenge where the fan's decide the stipulation here is our theme song" said Cody. (Can someone help me with this I have no idea for a theme song here)

"And we have a huge show ready Duncan will be taking on Dragon in a singles match. also Morrison Myers will team up with Matt Awesome to take on Noah and Trent" said Cody.

"Not only has that but Eva challenged Lea to a pre match showdown tonight. Add with that a couple more matches and you got Twf: War Zone" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first accompanied by John Jarret, at 6 ft 1 and weighing 190 pounds "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the announcer. "And his opponent one half of the twf tag team champions accompanied by Leo Parades, at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds "The Rocking Sensation" Leon Walls" said the announcer. Leon quickly out powered Jack and locked in a head lock and fallowed taking him to the floor. Leon fallowed trying to lock in the rock squared but Jack quickly grabbed the rope. Leon let go and Jack took advantage sucker punching Leon and fallowed with a neck breaker. Leon managed to push Jack off and fallowed with a lariat dropping Jack to the floor 1 … 2 kick out. Leon went for a Rock Drop but Jack countered into a cutter 1 … 2 kick out.

"Leon went to finish the match but Jack managed to counter out" said Cody.

"Yeah and Jack and John can't catch a break as far as I've seen The Outlaws are stronger, faster, and even more skilled then the duo" said Sebastian.

Leon got up as Jack tried to punch him but was caught and hit by a suplex. Leon went to the top rope for a Rock Flip but John pushed him off sadly for him the ref caught it and Leon still hit the rock flip on Jack. "Winner of this match by disqualification Leon Walls" said the announcer. John grabbed a chair to hit Leon but Leo grabs the chair from behind and smashes John head first. Leon and Leo grab the belt's and raise each other's hands while John and Jack retreat.

"Introducing first the team of "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash and "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes" said the announcer. KJ grabs a mic "Now you guy's might not know this but Charlie is an actual psycho. (Loud Booing) It's true and not just because he talks to him self. Get this he thinks he can beat me and even more far fetched that he belonged in the world title scene" said KJ as he laughed. "And their opponents the team of Charlie Parker and "The High Riser" Kenny Williams" said the announcer. Charlie rushed in punching at KJ but KJ gained the advantage after a while with one huge right cross sending Charlie to the floor 1 … 2 … kick out. As the announcer's say they thought Charlie was knocked out KJ tagged in Ted who kicked Charlie in the gut.

"Charlie is in the wrong side of this tag team match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that is not good for Kenny either if Ted and KJ play it smart and safe" said Cody.

Ted fallowed grabbing Charlie up pointed to Kenny and gave him a falling neck breaker 1 … 2 kick out. Ted tagged in KJ and Ted put Charlie in a full nelson while KJ punched away. Charlie dropped to his knee as KJ slammed him back first onto the turn buckle. KJ went for a running boot but Charlie ducked as Ted tagged him self in. Ted clothes lined Charlie in the back of the head and fallowed going for a Gold Digger but Charlie pushed him off. Charlie dropped and tagged in Kenny who quickly clothes lined Ted to the mat. KJ slipped in the ring and went to running punch Kenny who ducked and KJ hit Ted. Kenny went for a Kill Switch Engage but Ted countered it into a Gold Rush 1 … 2 … Charlie stop's the pin.

"Close call for Kenny" said Cody.

"Yep but can Kenny takes advantage" said Sebastian.

Kenny fallowed giving Ted a couple of kick's to the back of the leg and a drop kick 1…2 kick out. Kenny grabbed Ted and put him in a one legged Boston crap. Ted managed to power out and hit an upper cut fallowed by a kick to the gut. Ted tagged in KJ who grabbed Kenny on hit shoulder's as Ted jumped from behind hitting an electric chair neck breaker combo 1 … 2… Charlie interrupts the pin. Charlie tag's him self in and goes after KJ. Ted comes in attacking Charlie from behind but Charlie get's the advantage. Charlie Irish Whips ted to the ropes and Kenny goes to throw him out but Ted counter's and hit's him with a Gold Rush out of the ring. Ted taunts Kenny but is taken out by Charlie.

"And Ted goes out aw well" said Cody.

"Yeah but Charlie shouldn't look back" said Sebastian.

As Charlie did he was hit by a Canadian Finish 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of this match the team of Ted Estes and KJ Crash" said the announcer. Ted fallow sending Kenny in the ring and dropping him with a gold digger. KJ and Ted mock Kenny and Charlie ending with KJ slapping Charlie in the face.

"KJ get's the pin over his opponent at Fan's Revenge" said Cody.

"Yeah can this foresee event's to come" said Sebastian.

**Backstage with Nick**

"With me here is the Twf United States Championship Morrison Myers now later on tonight you will face off against Noah and Trent and your partner will be Matt Awesome a guy who almost took your title last week" said Nick. "It doesn't matter I won this title against Jeff Killington and I have held the title proudly for over a month and it will stay that way" said Morrison.

"Introducing first the twf light heavy weight champion at 5 ft 8 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo bat" said the announcer. "And his opponent the Television Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer. David hit Rojo Bat a couple of punches before Rojo bat kneed him in the gut and elbowed him in the back. Rojo Bat fallowed with a couple of elbows and tried to lock in a Chin Clutch but Blue Wolf countered with a snap mare. Blue Wolf fallowed giving Rojo a clothesline when he got up and went to the top rope. Blue Wolf waited for Rojo to get up going for a flying 360 cross body but Rojo slid out of the way. Rojo Bat quickly locked in a camel clutch.

"Rojo locking in the camel clutch" said Cody.

"Yeah but Blue Wolf is trying to power out" said Sebastian.

Blue Wolf countered lifting him self of the ground and flipping Rojo over. Blue Wolf was hit by a quick clothesline from Rojo Bat. Rojo picked up Blue Wolf going for a Samoan drop but Blue Wolf slid off and hit a Russian leg sweep 1 … 2 kick out. Blue Wolf got up going for a punch but Rojo catches and lock's in an arm bar. Blue Wolf flip's under it and kick's Rojo in the gut and goes for another one but his leg is caught. Rojo tries to sweep's David other leg but he jumps and Rojo counter's into a flap jack 1 … 2 kick out. Rojo grab's David going for a Rojo Muerte but Blue Wolf upper cut's Rojo and clotheslines him out of the ring.

"David manages to slip out of a power bomb and get's Rojo Bat out of the ring" said Cody.

"Can Blue Wolf continue though" said Sebastian.

David fallowed flipping onto the apron and going for a moons sault but Rojo countered and Blue Wolf hit on the barricade. Rojo got up and tried to slide in the ring but Blue Wolf grabbed his leg. David hit a couple of punches and went for a scoop slam but Rojo managed to wobble off. The ref's at six as David hit's a kick to the gut and tries to throw Rojo into the steel steps. Rojo manages to counter and hit's David with a slap and tries to get in the ring. At an eight count Rojo's foot is grabbed by Blue Wolf and causes Rojo to fall on David as the ref counts to ten. "This match as a result of a double count out is a draw" said the announcer.

David and Rojo glare at the other each take their title and leave.

"Well good match from these two champions" said Cody.

"Yeah but these two still have bad blood between them" said Sebastian.

Promo) A loud voice says "The most Extreme guy around a former TWO and DWE world champion is coming to Twf next week to raise hell" said the voice and it show's Asheel hitting an Extreme Omega Plus on Lance.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighing 235 pounds "The Arch Villain" Alejandro Torres" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighing 225 pounds "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer. Chazz quickly did a couple of kicks and fallowed with a fore arm shot but Alejandro ducked and hit a neck breaker. Alejandro went for a quick figure four but Chazz kicked Alejandro in the face and fallowed with two more and went for a Sweet Chin Music but Alejandro ducked. Alejandro ran at the ropes and fallowed with a running bull dog 1 … 2 kick out. Chazz got up as Alejandro tried to for a hard right hand but Chazz ducked and hit an inverted atomic drop.

"Chazz hit the inverted atomic drop what is he thinking to do now" said Cody.

"Go ask him if you want to know" said Sebastian.

Chazz then ran back at the ropes and hit Alejandro with a 360 spinning round house kick to the back of the head. Chazz then waited a couple of seconds and did a kip up but was caught from behind and Alejandro locked in the nightmare figure four. Chazz tried to get out of the hold but Alejandro just kept it in place. Chazz finally managed to punch Alejandro a couple of times and sling shot him towards the turn buckle. Chazz fallowed running at the turn buckle and hit a running shoulder into Alejandro's gut. Chazz fallowed locking in the inverted figure four and now Alejandro was screaming in pain. Alejandro tried to turn around to no use as Chazz continued with the lock.

"Will Alejandro tap out" said Cody.

"I don't know Alejandro looks to be tapping" said Sebastian.

Alejandro finally got out grabbing the middle rope and throwing him self out of the ring. Chazz went to the other side of the ring ran jumped and hit a spring board shooting star press but Alejandro hit him with a television monitor while the ref wasn't looking. Chazz is busted open as Alejandro repeatedly slam's him into the steel step's and into the ring. Alejandro threw him in the ring at a six count. Alejandro climbed to the apron taunting the fan's but Chazz saw the opportunity and gave Alejandro a Sweet Chin Music off the apron. "Winner of this match by count out Chazz Michaels" said the announcers.

"Chazz took advantage of Alejandro's show boating and took him out with the Sweet Chin Music" said Cody.

"Yeah and you can see Alejandro seething from his loss" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first the" said the announce before being caught off guard by a clip on the Titantron.

(Clip)

Lea beat's down Heather and fallowed giving her a Lea Bomb on the concrete. Eva try's to beat on Lea but it's countered into a DDT on the steel chair and a lea bomb. "That's ten divas you're the last one Courtney good luck at Fan's Revenge where we will be facing off" said Lea as she walks away with the carnage on the floor.

"Lea has one Diva left to establish dominance over the TDI divas" said Cody.

"But can Lea defeat the longest reigning women's champion in Twf history" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first the team of Noah and Trent Towers" said the announcer. "And his opponent's the team of Matt Awesome and the Twf United States championship Morrison Myers" said the announcer. Matt Awesome and Morrison win after fifteen minutes of back and forth action.

Justin Wyatt Def John Foley after a Cop Killa at 12:16

Duncan comes to the ring with a mic "Look who I have to face tonight does he even deserve my time hell no" said Duncan. "So that's why Im leaving" said Duncan. Duncan walked to the entrance ram to leave but Dragon came out and they started brawling. Chazz got involved attacking Dragon from behind and giving Duncan a Heart breaker. As Chazz grabbed the belt Alejandro hit the Iconic Stunner with the belt. Alejandro then grabbed the belt and laid it on Duncan saying he was going to win.

Result's for Twf: War

Leon Walls def John Jarret at 14:23 (By DQ)

KJ Crash and Ted Estes def Charlie Parker and Kenny Williams at 21:11 (By Pin fall on Charlie)

Draw between Rojo Bat and David Churchill at 20:22 (By count out)

Chazz def Alejandro at 20: 23 (By Count Out)

Justin Wyatt def John Foley at 12:16

Morrison and Matt def Noah and Trent at 16:03

* * *

So bad show before Fan's Revenge not good but whatever im going to be doing another fic called the Wrestle Olympics witH Web Dragon people in this fic can join it the team's they are eight people of eight teams in each competition are team. Tag Team, five singles guys, and Diva. Iron man, Ladder, Spin The Wheel, Submission, Women's, Tag Team. Plus other extra event's like King of the Mountain, Battle Royal, Elevation X and such other thing's.

Team USA:

Team PR (Or Web Dragon): (Captain) Steve Raters, Lance Raters, Neo Raters, Nick Raters, Alexandra Raters, Leon Walls and Leo Parades as the tag team, vacnat spot.

Team Mexico:

Team UK:

Team Canada:

Team Japan:

Team Russia:

Team RW (Rest of the World):

Yep that's how it is


	45. Fan's Revenge: Tie in the Votes

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Morrison Myers (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- Rojo Bat (2)

Twf tag team championship- Leon Walls and Leo Parades The 21st century outlaws (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion –"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show at least one a week on one show) TV Championship- "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill. (1)

Superstars of the week (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Michaels, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks. Week 28: David Churchill)

Dark Match: David Churchill def. Jack Holliday and the other guy that forget what was his name in a two minute squash match add left to the DWE Show.

"We are here at Twf Fan's Revenge where the fans choose the match type" said Cody.

"Yeah and our theme song Boundaries by Skillet let's kick it right now" said Sebastian.

I stand here closed and open  
Praying for the summer rains  
Reaching in to pull back the curtains  
Ruling in this desolate land

"Our first match of the night it's for the United States Championship and it's a four way for the title we expect Morrison Myers to pull off the win and retain the U.S title" said Cody.

I will let me go  
My walls melt away

"KJ Crash vs. Charlie Parker in either a singles match, no holds barred match, or in a two out of three falls match. No matter the circumstances we believe KJ will pick up the win over the rookie" said Sebastian.

You have no boundaries  
You cross my borders  
You have no boundaries  
You crash my borders

"Then we have for the Undisputed Women's Title The Longest Reigning Champion in Twf history Courtney goes one on one with the first unified women's champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson we predict a Wild Cat victory" said Cody.

I lie here clothed and naked  
Dam bursts to cool ocean waves  
Black water cleans the highway  
Resting in the washing away

"Then we have the tag titles where we believe the 21st century outlaws will retain their gold" said Sebastian.

I will let me go  
My walls melt away

"Then the Light Heavy Weight title match we believe that this will be a straight edge victory" said Cody.

You have no boundaries  
You cross my borders  
You have no boundaries  
You crash my borders

"Fallowing that Ted takes on Kenny for number one contender ship we believe that high riser will rise again" said Sebastian.

You are more than all that is outside of me  
You are more than that which is inside of me

"Last but certainly not least we have Twf World Champion Duncan taking on either Dragon, Alejandro, or Chazz we believe Duncan will beat either Alejandro or Dragon but will fail if he has to take on the undefeated Chazz Michaels" said Cody.

You have no boundaries  
I have no borders from you  
You have no boundaries  
I have no borders

"This match is for the United States Championship introducing first challenger number one at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

"Matt Awesome has the impressive power advantage in this match" said Cody.

"Yeah but this is a fatal four way elimination match if people decide to team up on him this could be a bad day for Matt" said Sebastian.

"And Challenger number two he is Noah Copper" said the announcer.

"Noah is certainly a smart guy can he use that to fulfill a victory here for the U.S title" said Sebastian.

"Yeah brains count" said Cody.

"And the third challenge he is "The Musician of Pain" Trent Towers" said the announcer.

"Trent had an impressive run in the Wrestle Olympics so far almost beating the Ninja wrestler Nuka Hayabusa" said Cody.

"Yeah but he failed for team Canada" said Sebastian.

"And last he is the Twf United States Champion "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

"The US Champion has had a long reign sense cheating to beat Jeff at Fight Night" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but now he has to take on three competitors" said Cody.

Morrison quickly started punching Trent and fallowed with a high impact clothesline. Morrison fallowed with a boot to the chest of Noah before being taken down by a running knee to the head from Matt Awesome. Matt then grabbed Noah and Irish whipped him to the ropes and when Noah came back dropped him with a flap jack 1 … 2 kick out. Morrison quickly stomped on Trent's hand and locked in arm bar but Trent rolled through and hit a snap mare. Trent fallowed blasting Morrison with a knee to the back and a running leg drop before being booted by Matt.

"After Trent knocked Morrison with that leg drop Matt booted him in the skull" said Cody.

"Yeah and Matt has delivered a beating on his opponents" said Sebastian.

Matt grabbed Noah and Morrison came over and they hit a double one armed spine buster 1 … 2 … kick out. Matt fallowed throwing Morrison to the floor at Trent who hit a reverse DDT. Matt hit Noah with a bicycle kick 1 … 2 … kick out. Matt grabbed Noah but was drop kicked out of the ring by Morrison. Morrison scouted Noah for a Lava Rush but Noah ducked and hit a neck breaker. Trent went for a Musical Wizard hitting Noah when he sat up but was thrown out of the ring by Matt who hit an Awesome Splash 1 … 2 … 3.

"Eliminated from this match Noah Copper" said the announcer.

"Noah out by a combination of a Musical Wizard fallowed by an Awesome Splash" said Sebastian.

"I'm sure only a Musical Wizard was needed but Matt gave Noah a birthday present to go along" said Cody.

Matt fallowed grabbing Morrison by the hair and head butting him. Trent slipped in the ring and attacked Matt from behind with a double fore arm. Trent fallowed with a forward Russian Leg Sweep 1 … 2 kick out. Trent fallowed throwing Matt out of the ring and attacking Morrison with brutal DDT busting him open. Trent fallowed going for a neck breaker but Morrison countered into a side walk slam and slowly got to the top rope. Morrison waited for Trent to get up and lifted him up for a flip power bomb 1 … 2 … 3.

"Eliminated from this match Trent Towers" said the announcer.

"Amazingly Athletic maneuver their from the Hawaiian Beast" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that's what amazes you from this huge guy his ability to do maneuvers like that" said Cody.

Morrison looked at Matt who was slowly getting up and hit a suicide dive taking both out to the floor. Morrison slammed Matt on the announce table head first. Morrison then went for a suplex on the outside but Matt countered grabbing him in the running power slam and bashing him into the ring post. Matt threw Morrison in the ring and fallowed with a bicycle kick 1 … 2 … kick out. Matt started patting the ring ropes glaring at Morison as he went for another bicycle kick Morrison hit a Lava Rush 1 … 2 … Matt put his leg on the rope.

"Morrison managed to counter the Bicycle Kick into a beautiful Lava Rush" said Cody.

"Yeah but Matt managed to get the foot on the rope" said Sebastian.

Morrison grabbed Matt and put him on the top turn buckle. Morrison went for a Vulcanicity but Matt countered grabbing Morrison up and from the top rope hitting an Awesome Bomb 1 … 2 … 3. "Eliminated from this match Morrison Myers winner of this match and new U.S Champion Matt Awesome" said the announcer. Matt parties with his belt.

"Matt did it with that Super Awesome Bomb from the top rope" said Sebastian.

"Honestly this match took so many twist and finally Matt won his first singles gold" said Cody.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"KJ is here to take on one of Twf's newest stars in Twf" said Cody.

"Yeah and KJ is a former world champion a hard match to win for Charlie" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"Charlie is here in his PPV Debut" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this all started when KJ said that Charlie didn't deserve to be in Twf" said Cody.

On the screen it starts gauging the votes the first one to stop is Singles at four percent fallowing that No Holds barred get 42 percent making Two out of Three falls the match with 54 percent of the voting. KJ quickly boxed in Charlie and hit him with a hard elbow in the corner. KJ started dropping punches on Charlie till the ref pulled him back. KJ started shoving Charlie while laughing but Charlie grabbed his hand in one and hit him with a monkey flip 1 … 2 kick out.

"Nice Monkey Flip their from Charlie showing KJ not to let Charlie be taken lightly" said Cody.

"True but I'm sure KJ will ignore it" said Sebastian.

Charlie fallowed going for punches in the corner as KJ was getting up the referee pulled him back but KJ slapped him in the face. Charlie hit a hard running clothesline on the turn buckle and fallowed with a running bull dog 1 … 2 kick out. Charlie started dropping punch after punch and hit a spinning neck breaker 1 … 2 kick out. Charlie lifts up KJ for a scoop slam but KJ slips out and hits a Russian leg sweep fallowed by a Canadian Back Breaker 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"Charlie was on a roll but KJ stopped that with a Russian Leg Sweep" said Sebastian.

"Plus that Canadian Back Breaker for emphasis" said Cody.

KJ fallows going to the top rope slowly waiting for Charlie to get up and hit's with a flying heel kick 1 … 2 .. Kick out. KJ fallowed as he put up Charlie for a Canadian Spin Buster but he slid out and lifted up KJ hitting him with a back breaker. Charlie fallowed going to the top rope and hitting an elbow drop 1 … 2 . Kick out. Charlie fallowed Irish whipping KJ to the ropes who countered and when Charlie came back gave him a spine buster.

"Charlie going for an Irish whip but KJ with his own and hitting that rebounding Spine Buster" said Cody.

"Yeah and I definitely would not like what KJ is thinking right now" said Sebastian.

KJ fallowed putting Charlie on his shoulders side ways and hitting a one knee gut buster fallowed by a Canadian Finish 1 … 2 … 3 just as Charlie kicked out. The ref looked at the others for conformation who all nodded. "Winner of the first fall KJ Crash" said the announcer. KJ went for another pin instant kick out this time. KJ grabbed Charlie by the hair and hit a running power slam 1 kick out. KJ glared at Charlie throwing him on the turn buckle and went for a running splash but Charlie countered into a jumping neck breaker.

"KJ went for that running splash but Charlie slipped out and hit a hard jumping neck breaker" said Sebastian.

"Now Charlie is looking to get some rest" said Cody.

Charlie slowly got up and kicked KJ in the chest and fallowed with a European Uppercut. Charlie fallowed hitting a regular Execution 1 … 2 kick out. Charlie slowly got up and locked in the Parker Lock Ω. KJ started struggling to reach the ropes and after a minute or so did make it. Charlie started getting mad and built up steam with a couple of quick clotheslines. Charlie then managed to hit a drop kick and fallowed hitting a spring board leg drop as he started getting pumped up.

"Charlie is going crazy and he is signaling fort he Heat- Seeker from Hell" said Cody.

"Yeah and if he hits that he might get his first fall" said Sebastian.

Charlie managed to go for a Heat- Seeker from Hell but KJ countered into a running power slam hold. Charlie pointed at the sky but Charlie countered that and hit the Heat- Seeker from Hell 1 … 2 … kick out. Charlie grabs KJ and starts hitting chop after chops on KJ till he eye rakes Charlie and hit's Canadian Spin Buster 1 … 2 … kick out. KJ glares at Charlie and hits a power bomb type move onto his knees 1 … 2 … kick out. KJ grabbed Charlie and dropped him with three continuous spine busters 1…2… kick out.

"Oh my god Charlie kicking out of that trip of spine busters" said Sebastian.

"Charlie refusing to lose to KJ in straight pins" said Cody.

KJ throws Charlie to the ropes and fallows hitting a spinning side walk slam 1 … 2 … kick out. KJ had enough and went to the outside and grabbed a chair. KJ dropped the chair on the floor and hit Charlie with a Canadian Spin Buster on it. "Fall number two by disqualification to Charlie" said the announcer. KJ pins Charlie 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match at a score of two to one KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"KJ plays the old lose a fall to gain a fall strategy here" said Cody.

"Look at what drove KJ to doing this hitting power move after power move and Charlie wouldn't stop till being drived against steel" said Sebastian.

Charlie slowly got up and asked for a hand shake. KJ looked at his arm at Charlie and at the chair. He quickly kicked Charlie in the gut and hit him with a Canadian Finish ending spitting on Charlie.

"This match is for the Unified Women's Championship introducing first the challenger accompanied by Duncan Parks, Courtney Banks" said the announcer.

"Courtney is here tonight and she looks to win the Unified Women's Championship" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and if Courtney loses tonight Lea would have successfully taken down all of the TDI divas" said Cody.

"And her opponent she is the Unified Women's Champion "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"You see the hard steel glare of the Wild Cat and you know this is a big match" said Cody.

"Yeah and I don't think Lea is going to go easy on Courtney" said Sebastian.

Lea quickly slipped in a head lock but Courtney managed to counter hitting a couple elbows to the gut. Courtney fallowed locking an Arm Bar but Lea rolled through and hit a snap mare fallowed by a chin lock. Courtney managed to get to a base and hit a back suplex. Courtney fallowed spearing Lea to the floor and fallowing with some punches till Lea tossed her off. When Courtney got up she was hit by a big boot to the head. Lea fallowed going for a standing moon sault but Courtney rolled out of the way.

"Lea went for a standing moon sault but was countered" said Sebastian.

"Ouch Lea fell hard on the rib's and Courtney's in control" said Cody.

Courtney quickly locked in a side chin lock with an arm bar. Lea managed to slowly get up and hit a shoulder sit down jaw breaker. Lea fallowed with a couple of kicks and lifted up Courtney hitting a vertical suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Lea fallowed waiting for Courtney to get up going for a Lea Bomb but Courtney slipped out and hit a Court's Reaping 1 … 2 … kick out. Courtney grabbed Lea again going for a Courts Reaping but Lea slipped out and hit a DDT 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Lea hitting that big DDT of hers and you know that set's up big moves" said Cody.

"Yeah and if she hit's it I think it will be all over" said Sebastian.

Lea grabbed Courtney and went for a Lea Bomb but Duncan went on the apron. Lea threw Courtney off and slapped Duncan in the face as KJ came out grabbing Duncan's leg and throwing him off. KJ fallowed getting attacked by Charlie to the backstage area as Duncan was on the floor. Lea grabbed Courtney for a Lea Bomb but Courtney countered slipping but being hit by a DDT. Lea fallowed hitting a moon sault as she started getting ready. Lea put Courtney on the top rope and hit the DDD 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match and still Unified Women's Champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea picks up the win after that Diva Death Drop" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Lea retains her title" said Cody.

"This is a tag team match and it is for the Twf World Tag Team Titles introducing first at a combined weight of 380 pounds "The Chosen One" John Jarret and "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

"These two are geared up to face the four time tag team champions" said Cody.

"Yeah but these two aren't slouches either winning the Twf Tag Gold Twice and Jack even has a third" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents the Twf World Tag Team Champion "The Puerto Rican Bad Ass" Leon Walls and "The 21st century outlaw" Leo Walls" said the announcer.

"The 21st century outlaws are here and you know they're going to want to win" said Sebastian.

"One thing that that Outlaws have been stapled in are short title reigns can they break it this time" said Cody.

The bar started going with Steel Cage stopped first at 32 Fall Count anywhere stopped at 33 and ladder got 35 percent. The titles were hanged as Leon and Leo quickly dominated their respective opponents. Leo hit John with a couple of right hands and Irish whipped him to Jack who was Irish whipped at the same time smashing into each other. Leo fallowed grabbing John who hit an eye rake and fallowed with a side neck breaker as Jack tripped Leon. Leo managed to grab John by the throat and slammed him to the out side.

"Leo just slammed John all the way out of the ring" said Cody.

"Yeah and Leon having a crazy look in his eye" said Sebastian.

Leon threw Jack out of the ring as well and whispered in Leo's ear. Leon went to the other side and ran at Leo who grabbed him and threw him in the air causing Leon to flip but Jack and John caught him. Leo looked at his friend and did a praying signal and ran flying over the ropes smashing into Jack and John. Leo fallowed throwing Jack in the ring and grabbing John by the hair and throwing him to the crowd. Leon and Leo went in the ring with chairs where Jack was noticing his predicament.

"Am I the only one who thinks the Leo was scared for his life doing that suicide dive?" asked Sebastian.

"I'm sure you're not though look at what's happening to Jack" said Cody.

Jack started trying to pry his way out of this situation but was promptly smashed in the face by a chair Leo. Leon grabbed him up and started doing theatrics while smacking Jack in the gut and dropping the chair under his face as he was bent over. They fallowed by Leon running at Leo who lifted him up and Leon leg dropped Jack into the steel chair as Jack was busted open. Leon kicked Jack in the stomach and went for their new finisher (Leo put his opponent in a power bomb position and Leo grabs him from behind hitting a back breaker/ Power Bomb combo).

"Uh oh it looks like The Outlaws are going for the Outlaw Destruction" said Cody.

"Yeah but John's grabbing a ladder" said Sebastian.

As they were going for it John hit then from behind with a ladder. Jack slowly got up and grabbed a chair smacking Leo over the back fallowed by a hard kick from John to the head as Leo rolled out of the ring. Jack attacked Leon grabbing him by the hair and kneeing him in the gut fallowed by a Strum from John. Jack set up the ladder and grabbed Leon and put him in a full nelson as John started taunting him faking a low blow. John went for it but Leon jumped causing John to low blow Jack and Leon low blowed John and knocked their head together.

"It looked like John was going to go for that low blow but Leon managed to counter knocking both" said Sebastian.

"Not a pretty sight to say the least" said Cody.

Leo slowly got in the ring giving Jack an Outlaw Stamp fallowed by a Rock Flip when he was getting up. Leon and Leo both went up the ladder John on Leo's shoulder. At the top Leo put John into the power bomb position as Leon put his knees on John's back. Leon gave Leo thumbs up as Leo slammed John to the floor Leon hitting fist but it seemed like John was having a seizure after being hit. as they hit an Off the Ladder Outlaw Destruction. Leo grabbed the belts.

"Winners of this match and still Twf Tag Team Champion the 21st century outlaws" said the announcer. Leo helped Leon up as they saw the destruction as Jack and John were both on the floor as Leo and Leon raised their hands up.

"Leo and Leon dominate this mostly one sided tag ladder match" said Cody.

"Yeah but I think we should have some EMT's be here to check on John as he seems to be in huge pain in his back area" said Sebastian.

"This match is a triple threat for the Twf Light Heavy Weight title introducing first a former four time light heavy weight champion John Foley" said the announcer.

"The son of Mick Foley and a four time light heavy weight champion in John Foley" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and he is a big time guy but can he beat both Rojo Bat and Justin Wyatt" said Cody.

"And his opponent challenger number two accompanied by Gwen he is "The Straight Edge Ram" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Justin obviously owns an over thirty pound weight over either of the two others" said Cody.

"Yeah and you know that he is not going to o easy on either of these two" said Sebastian.

"And last he is the Twf Light Heavy Weight champion Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"Rojo is going to look to retain the title" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but he ahs a one in three chance to retain not good odds" said Cody.

The process checked and it came out it in a double stretcher match. "The Rules of the double stretcher match are the fallowing to win you have to put both opponent above the line if one is over the line and the other is not he can leave the stretcher and go back to the match" said the announcer. As the stretchers were put on the sides John and Rojo quickly double teamed Justin with a double clothesline. John and Rojo started using high flying moves as John and Rojo gave each other theirs legs and hit double moon saults.

"Ouch Justin being double teamed by Rojo and John" said Cody.

"Well John can be considered the pioneer of the light heavy weight division holding it a record four times" said Sebastian.

Rojo hit John with a fore arm to the back and fallowed with a springboard bull dog. Rojo fallowed blasting Justin with a head kick and slipped out of the ring. Rojo grabbed a steel chair and went in the ring with the chair. Rojo smacked John in the gut with the edge and fallowed hitting a Russian leg sweep on it. As Rojo turned around he was blasted by a bicycle kick from Justin in the corner. Justin fallowed throwing John out of the ring and getting one of the stretchers.

"Justin already going for the win" said Cody.

"Yeah but he ahs to take down both Rojo and John" said Sebastian.

Justin grabbed John throwing him into the barricade and fallowed giving him a Cop Killa on the concrete and put him on top of a stretcher. As Justin was going to get Rojo he was beaten to the punch with Rojo smashing the second stretcher at his gut. Rojo fallowed beating down on Justin finally hitting a Rojo Muerte on the stretcher and started to move him up. John managed to get down as Rojo crossed the line so he would not retain. John and Rojo started brawling with John clothes lining Rojo to the concrete.

"Rojo so close to retaining the title but John just slipped out" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and now their brawling on the outside" said Cody.

Rojo managed to counter John smashing him with a gorilla press drop at the stretcher. Justin went for a bicycle kick but Rojo grabbed his leg and pushed him back. As Rojo was going to continue Gwen low blowed him from behind and Justin fallowed with a Bicycle kick making Rojo fall on a stretcher. Justin looked at John who was behind a stretcher Justin dived at him but John moved the stretcher towards him self causing Justin to land on it. "Winner of this match and new Light Heavy Weight Champion John Foley" said the announcer.

As John was partying Justin kicked him in the gut and went for a Cop Killa but John slipped out and hit a double arm DDT. John went to the top rope for a 450 splash but Gwen rolled Justin out of the ring.

"John captures the world title and knocks some manners into Straight Edge Loser" said Cody.

"I don't think you should go around saying that" said Sebastian.

"This match is for number one contender ship for the Twf World Title introducing first at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Denton" said the announcer.

"Kenny is here tonight and looks to become new number one contender for the world title" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Ted Ain't going to back down though" said Cody.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Golden Psycho" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

The music plays but nobody goes out as the ref starts a ten count saying the match is singles thanks to Ted being late. The ref makes it to ten and he awards the victory. "Winner of this match and new number one contender to the Twf World Title Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

A few minutes pass till Sebastian starts cursing.

"What the fuck is Ted doing at DWE that son of a bitch" said Sebastian.

"Well either way whoever has the title at the end of the night knows Kenny after them" said Cody.

"This match is for the Twf World Championship introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 250 pounds accompanied by Courtney Banks, the Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"Duncan goes to the ring awaiting his match but who will it be Charles "Dragon" Roberts, Alejandro Torres, or "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said Cody.

"Is that Drake coming out with an envelope and the three participants" said Sebastian.

"In my hand is the envelope of which of these three stars will go on for the world title drum roll please" said Drake.

"And in last place with twelve percent of the voting Alejandro Torres" said the announcer.

Alejandro starts ranting so Chazz gives him a Sweet Chin Music fallowed by a DKO from Dragon.

"And going on to challenge Duncan huh what's this" said Drake as he inspected the letter.

"Going onto face Duncan … … … "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Michaels" said the announcer.

As Dragon looks down dejectedly Chazz starts walking to the ramp.

"I'm not finished and also Dragon with each getting forty four percent of the votes that means this is a triple threat" said Drake.

Chazz and Duncan were fighting when Dragon came in and hit a spring board double clothesline. Dragon quickly gave Duncan a hard punch and fallowed with a hard punch to Chazz going back to back. Finally Duncan hit Dragon so hard he turned around to be smacked by a clothesline from Chazz. Duncan kneed Chazz in the gut and fallowed with a couple of punches and threw Chazz to the turn buckle. Duncan fallowed with a big running knee to the gut of Chazz fallowed by a top rope leg drop 1 … 2 kick out.

"Duncan hitting that leg drop from the top rope" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but only getting two and you got to remember Duncan can lose the title without getting pinned" said Cody.

Dragon slipped in the ring as Duncan turned around going for a running cross body but was caught and slammed to the mat 1 . Kick out. Duncan grabbed up Dragon by one hand and hit him with a clothesline but Chazz ran in Irish whipping a distracted Duncan to the turn buckle. Chazz started getting ready and hit a flipping senton on Duncan hitting him in the gut and flipping to the top punching Duncan in the face. Chazz made it to eight before Duncan slowly got off and went to power bomb Chazz who held on but Dragon hit a drop kick from the top rope and Duncan hit the power slam 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"Good lord Dragon and Duncan hitting a power bomb missile drop kick combo" said Cody.

"With Dragon momentarily out of I thought that could be it but Chazz has the opportunity to go twenty five and zero" said Sebastian.

Duncan fallowed grabbing Dragon going for a clothesline but Dragon managed to counter flinging Duncan out of the ring as he was running. Dragon fallowed getting into a fist battle with Chazz until Chazz kicked Dragon in the gut and fallowed with a bull dog. Chazz started getting some big time offense and went to the top rope and hit a shootings star press. Chazz started going to a corner and tuning up the band. As Dragon looked back he was kicked straight in the chin by some Sweet Chin Music 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Chazz almost became new world champion after that Super Kick" said Sebastian.

"I have to say I thought it was over" said Cody.

Dragon slowly got up as Chazz went for a second does of SCM (as of now on I refuse to write that ridiculously long finishing move). Dragon managed to duck under it and decked Chazz with a hard fist as Chazz fell to the floor. Duncan slid in the ring as Dragon hit a dropping running knee to Chazz's face. After Dragon hit that Duncan grabbed him from behind and hit a spinning reverse power bomb 1 … 2 … kick out. Duncan tried to lock in the Jail Cell but Chazz stopped him with an STO.

"Duncan looking for his finishing submission move but Chazz get's involved" said Cody.

"Yeah and at the last pay per view Duncan made Dragon submit to the move will he do it again" said Sebastian.

Chazz started hitting some light punched and a spinning clothesline dropping Duncan. As Chazz was going for an SCM on Duncan, Dragon poked him from behind as Chazz looked around he was hit by a DKO 1 … 2 Duncan stopped the pin. Duncan grabbed Dragon by the head but was hit by a DKO out of nowhere. Dragon quickly threw Chazz out of the ring and hit a Five Star Dragon Splash 1 … 2 … kick out. Dragon sat in the corner shocked the Duncan kicked out of hose two moves as Chazz slowly got in the ring.

"Duncan kicked out of the DKO and a five star dragon splash" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Chazz sliding in the ring in this match which has gone already over twenty five minutes" said Cody.

Chazz slipped in the ring and grabbed Duncan by the back giving him a back suplex to the floor. Chazz fallowed going for an SCM on Dragon who ducked and hit an Enzugeri Kick. Dragon fallowed being caught but Duncan who put him in the Emerald Driver position. As Duncan started taunting the crowd Chazz slid ion the ring and hit a SCM on Duncan 1 … 2 … Courtney put Duncan's leg on the ropes. Chazz glares at Courtney giving her the finger and kicking Duncan straight in the face as Courtney goes on the apron.

"What's Courtney doing on the apron" said Cody.

"Wait is that title belt in the side of the ring do you think this is a distraction for Duncan to use it" said Sebastian.

Chazz kicked Duncan's arm when he went to get the belt and turned around giving Courtney a Heart Break off the apron and fallowed when he moved to the side being thrown out of the ring as well. The ref was checking on Courtney as Duncan whacked Dragon in the face with the title belt and fallowed locking in the Jail Cell and after a minute Dragon tapped out. "Winner of this match and new Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan was partying in the ring when Chazz entered the ring and attacked Dragon who was on the floor. Duncan joined in on the beat down on Dragon with Duncan giving Dragon an Emerald Driver. Duncan was going to continue when.

**Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see**

Kenny came in evening the odds as Dragon slowly started fighting back as well. Then Alejandro came out attacking Kenny from behind and it was now a three on two beat down.

**Comin' at ya like a whirlwind**

Asheel came out with a steel chair taking out Chazz and Alejandro and giving Duncan a twist of fate before Duncan escaped as Asheel, Kenny, and Dragon rose each others hand as Duncan held up the belt.

* * *

I think this came out as a solid chapter though yes Ted is now in DWE expect a big time addition to TWF with Asheek later on.


	46. Week 29: Charlie The Fucking Unicorn

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Matt Awesome (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (5)

Twf tag team championship- Leon Walls and Leo Parades The 21st century outlaws (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion –"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show at least one a week on one show) TV Championship - "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo. (1)

Superstars of the week (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Michaels, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks. Week 28: David Churchill. Fan's Revenge: KJ Crash)

"Please welcome come Twf to Little Rock, Arkansas" said Cody.

"Many surprises came out that night but Duncan managed to retain" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the Television Championship introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer.

"David lost the TV title to Iccolo at the DWE Pay Per View Survival Games" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but David was close to retaining before Shenlong stopped him allowing Iccolo to win" said Cody.

"And his opponent he the Television Champion from Tokyo, Japan at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo managed to beat David to won his first piece of Twf Gold" said Cody.

"Yeah and Iccolo will have to retain it against the Dangerous Blue Wolf that is David" said Sebastian.

Iccolo quickly tried to kick David who ducked and managed to him a kick to the back of Iccolo's leg. David fallowed with a knee to the left leg and pulled it in reverse locking in a leg lock. Iccolo managed to power out with his leg but David reversed it grabbing the ropes for more pull. 1 … 2 … 3 … David let go. David fallowed stomping on Iccolo in the leg a couple of times and went to the top rope. As David went for a flying clothesline Iccolo hit him with a karate chop to the head in mid air 1 … 2 kick out.

"Iccolo just chopped David when he was in the air" said Sebastian.

"Ouch David seems out of it" said Cody.

Iccolo fallowed Irish whipping David into the ropes who managed to flip to the top and hit a flipping reverse senton 1 … 2 kick out. David fallowed locking in a figure four leg lock. Iccolo stared trying to power out but David crawled to the ropes and locked in the figure four on the ropes. 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … David let go. Iccolo was grabbing at his leg as David started stomping on it. David went to the top rope and hit a double foot stomp on Iccolo's leg 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Nice Move from David to almost get the win" said Cody.

"Yeah but David has his eyes set up and is looking at that arm" said Sebastian.

David locked in the Blue Blood Cross Face as Iccolo started trying to crawl. David let go of when of his arms and grabbed Iccolo's left leg starting as Iccolo was screaming in pain. Finally Iccolo fell unconscious as David got up what David didn't notice was Iccolo's leg was on the ropes as he was getting up on one leg. David looked back and was booted by Iccolo as they were now both on the floor. David went for a Blue Blood but Iccolo countered pushing David back. David went to run at him but Iccolo used David's momentum and hit a striking spear 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still Television Champion Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo hit that spear and he blasted David to the floor" said Sebastian.

"Iccolo proving his victory last night was legit" said Cody.

Iccolo looked at his opponent before raising him up and went for a choke slam but David managed to slip out and boot Iccolo in the face with some help from the turn buckle before retreating.

**Backstage**

Justin Wyatt and Gwen are walking when Chris walks up to them.

"Look how's it going guys yeah so did you know were acquiring Lance in a trade right" said Chris.

"Look Chris Lance is dead from that fall and at the end of the line do you know why that happened because he at every problem took a drink or smoke" said Justin.

"Yeah that's great but we realized that Lance's contract is nine hundred thousand dollars per year and well Chazz and Ted's were only were only four hundred thousand each so were losing in total 100, 000 dollars" said Chris.

"So what" asked Gwen?

"Well we need some extra money and were thinking of releasing two superstars" said Chris.

"Wait let me get this straight your firing us for a fucking dead man" said Justin.

"Yep I always wanted to say this Justin and Gwen You're …… FIRED" said Chris as he walked off with Justin gaping.

End of Segment

"Well it looks like Justin has officially been fired from Twf" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and still to come Rojo Bat takes on John in a singles match for the Light Heavy Weight Championship as does Matt Awesome against Morrison Myers for the United States Championship next week plus Duncan goes one on one with Charlie Parker KJ crash to take on Kenny Dentons and last but not least Asheel Din asked for some air time later on in the show" said Cody.

"Introducing first accompanied by The Hollywood Crew, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 224 pounds Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

"Geoff was acquired in that trade along with The Hollywood Crew to Twf" said Cody.

"Yeah and I got to say he has been shining brightly in DWE this could be his ticket to super stardom" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent Mark Demetrio" said the announcer.

Before Mark can make it to the ring he was attacked by DJ and Tyler thrown into the steel steps and Tyler hit a T- Cutter ad threw him in the ring. Geoff grabbed Mark up and gave him a Party Crasher fallowed by a Five Star Movie Splash 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

Geoff grabs a mic "You see I am being disrespected hear on Twf where the fans for this show are dirty foul losers who don't deserve to even look at me" said Geoff.

"Yeah and this is what happens when you disrespect the greatest stable of all time the Hollywood Crew" said DJ.

DJ hit's a Natural Bottom on Mark and Tyler hits a Second Rope Leg Drop.

"That's what happens now me and my Crew are going to get a couple of drinks and if by next week I still have to face a member of the Jobber of the Month Club well Chris things aren't going to be looking up for you" said Geoff.

Geoff hit Mark with one Party Crasher and grabbed a beer bottle putting it in mark's eyes then left.

"Gruesome attack on Mark Demetrio by The Hollywood Crew" said Cody.

"Well Geoff's mad at his low level of competition" said Sebastian.

"Introducing first accompanied by Noah Walker at 6 ft 4 and weighing 300 pounds "The Canadian Destroyer" Owen West" said the announcer.

"The Destroyer is here" said Cody.

"Ouch I don't feel good for his opponent and Noah at his side Owen might just be unstoppable" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent accompanied by Leon Walls at 6 ft 5 and weighing 270 one half of the Twf Tag Team Champions "The 21st century outlaw" Leo Parades" said the announcer.

"Man Owen even has his match stacked against the Tag Team Specialist in Leo" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Leo has a hell of power behind him" said Cody.

Owen quickly kicked Leo in the gut that raised his head and gave Owen his own kick. Owen glared at Leo and tried to go for a Punch but Leo caught it and gave Owen his own. Owen glared at Leo yet again and went for a head butt but Leo hit his own both hitting noggins. Owen had the better resistance to pain and fallowed with a brain buster suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Owen went to the top rope but Leo managed to take advantage punching Owen in the head.

"Leo went move for move with Owen but Owen managing to have a better pain tolerance swept Leo with a head but" said Cody.

"Yeah but Leo has more experience then Owen" said Sebastian.

Leo grabbed Owen and hit him with a Muscle Buster 1 … 2 … kick out. Leo ran to the ropes but Noah grabbed his leg and Leo fell face first. Leo managed to get up sliding out of the ring and hitting an Outlaw Bomb on Noah (Throwing Power Bomb). As Leo got in the ring Owen turned him around and hit him with a World's Heaviest Slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Owen mad grabbed up Leo and hit him with an O-Bomb 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Leo surviving both the O-Bomb and the World's Heaviest Slam" said Sebastian.

"Man I can't believe Leo had the strength to hold up after that" said Cody.

Owen threw Leo to the top turn buckle and laid down punch after punch. Leo managed to push forward and hit an Outlaw Bomb as Owen 300 pounds of weight on the canvas. The ref noticed they were both out and started to count 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9 Leo just got on his knees trying to get up …10. "This match is officially a draw" said the announcer.

Leo got up before Owen and went to shake his hand but Noah slapped his hand away and helped Owen up both leaving.

"What's up with Noah, Leo going to help him and well Noah decided he didn't want Leo to help Owen" said Cody.

"I smell a Tag Team Title Match" said Sebastian.

**Backstage with David**

"I am here with Charlie Parker now what is this about you're challenge to KJ Crash" said David.

"Well if KJ feels so good about bringing a chair in our match I challenge him to a No Holds Barred Match at Still Unbroken" said Charlie.

"You heard it here first" said David before Duncan barged in shoving Charlie to the ground.

"Look I heard I have a match against some rookie named I Charlie the Fucking Unicorn now whoever thinks that they can make a power play by challenging me they better show themselves" said Duncan.

"I am Charlie" said Charlie as he stood nose to nose with Duncan well more Nose to chin and Nose slightly above someone's hair.

"Well then the word in the back says you're looking at my girl now I could be jealous and punch you in the face but like Courtney would leave the World Champion for some trash that I can find on the street" said Duncan.

"Let's See if you will still say that after I beat you one two thr-" said Charlie before being cut off by a punch to the head.

Duncan fallowed throwing Charlie at the steel block making him fly over it as Duncan stomped on his till Courtney managed to make him stop and walked off.

End of Segment.

"This match is for the Twf Light Heavy Weight Champion introducing first at 5 ft 10 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"Ouch Charlie has to take on Duncan at the Main Event but he seems slightly injured" said Cody.

"Yeah but now Rojo Bat looks to take on John Foley in a Rematch" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 11 and weighing 214 pounds he is the Twf Light Heavy Weight Champion John Foley" said the announcer.

"John has held that title for only one less reign then all the other title holders combined" said Sebastian.

"Impressive and we've seen some great matches come out of the title like Rojo's last singles encounter with John" said Cody.

John quickly locked up with Rojo who managed to hit a belly to belly suplex. Rojo fallowed with a couple of kicks to the head but John managed to slip under a high one and hit a German suplex. As Rojo got up John hit him with a drop kick in the face and fallowed going to the top rope. As Rojo slowly got up John went for a top rope cross body but was caught it mid air. Rojo went for a fall away slam but John managed to counter getting onto his feet and hitting a herrucarana 1 … 2 kick out.

"Nice move from John and these two have been non stop action" said Cody.

"Yeah but that's just going to make one of them tire down" said Sebastian.

John managed to slip in a side head lock but Rojo managed to hit a couple of elbows and locked in a Torture Rack. John managed to slide out and hit a back breaker from behind fallowed by going to the ropes and rebounding with a corkscrew leg lariat. John started getting ready going to the top rope for a 450 splash. Rojo tried to counter for a Rojo muerto but John flipped over and spinning Rojo around and hitting a Double Arm DDT fallows by a 450 splash 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still Twf Light Heavy Weight Champion John Foley" said the announcer.

"Man John fought with his head their and he retained the title" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but wait am I hearing music" said Cody.

**Look what love gave us. A world full of killing, and blood-spilling,**

David came down to the ring hitting John in the back with a base ball bat and throwing him against the turn buckle. David fallowed throwing John out of the ring and grabbing a baseball bat that he dropped and smashed John in the face and fallowed with throwing John back first against the steel steps.

John slowly got up to be blasted by the bat square in the face making him bleed. David ended it continuously smashing John's ribs onto the Steel Steps till Rojo grabbed him from behind and pulled him back as refs helped Rojo. David managed to slip out and hit John one last time in the ribs and grabbed the title belt.

"Oh my god what a brutal attack by David man I think David busted a rib or two" said Cody.

"Ouch John just lying on the floor in pain" said Sebastian.

Before Kenny can start to go against KJ, Duncan attacks him backstage from behind and hits him with a quick boot to the head. Duncan fallows Kenny to the ring hitting him with an Emerald Driver and leaving the ring. KJ slipped in the ring and dropped Kenny with a Top Rope Spine Buster 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"My god that was pathetic of Duncan attacking Kenny before their match to soften him up" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and KJ didn't give a damn taking the win" said Cody.

Asheel Din goes to the ring with a mic.

"Kenny has his match with Duncan at Still Unbroken so this simple who ever wins that match will have me as an opponent for the Title at Final Countdown for the world title" said Asheel.

Asheel was about to leave when Dragon got in the ring.

"Look man I respect you but Duncan has screwed me over two events in a row I think I deserve that shot" said Dragon.

"Yeah but unlike you I never got a shot and Dragon if you have a problem we'll settle it at Still Unbroken whatever match you want" said Asheel.

"You call yourself the Extreme Icon then I challenge you to an ECW Extreme Rules Match at the Bingo Hall wherever ECW was" said Dragon as they both glared at each other.

Asheel turned back as Dragon started to pose for the crowd but kicked him in the gut and went for a twist of fate but Dragon spins out and hit the DKO.

"Like I said I respect you but the title is mine" said Dragon.

"This is a non title match introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"The Man that will not quit Charlie Parker" said Cody.

"Yeah but he has a hell of a challenge here tonight in the World Champion" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent accompanied by Courtney Banks at 6 ft 4 and weighing 250 pounds he is the Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"After attacking Kenny, Duncan has a match of his own and Kenny might want to interfere" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and in other news the report as far as John's injuries as fallow are heavily bruised ribs and a slightly injured ankle" said Cody.

Duncan quickly out powered Charlie into a corner and not letting up with many fists to the face. Duncan fallowed lifting Charlie to the top rope and hitting a fall away slam 1 kick out. Duncan lifted up Charlie and fallowed slamming him to the mat with a sit out hip toss. Duncan fallows throwing Charlie as hard as he could chest first into the turn buckle bounding back into a shoulder block from Duncan 1 … 2 kick out. Duncan fallowed Irish whipping Charlie to the ropes and when he came back hitting a spine buster.

"Duncan coming in strong against the Twf Rookie" said Cody.

"Yeah man and as much as I have talked about how Charlie changed his match style when going to Twf look at the evolution of Duncan from a low mid card position to the top superstar on Twf" said Sebastian.

Duncan continued going to the top rope and hit a leg drop 1 … 2 … kick out. Duncan fallowed grabbing up Charlie and slamming him down with a scoop slam. Duncan fallowed smashing Charlie with a five knuckle shuffle and went for an Emerald Driver. Charlie managed to counter into a spinning neck breaker out of nowhere. Duncan who had taken little damage got right back up and hit a running one handed bull dog. Duncan then fallowed when Charlie got up hit a reverse spinning power bomb 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Man Duncan has had this match in full throttle sense the beginning and Charlie should try to get out of this match with his career at Duncan's ruthlessness" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but if it's one thing Charlie has its heart" said Cody.

Duncan lifted up Charlie and hit him with a spinning fisher man suplex 1 … 2 … Duncan stopped the pin. Duncan got up going to the top rope as Charlie got up he jumped at Duncan hitting him with a mid air drop kick. Charlie fallowed waiting for Duncan to get up for going for the Omega Execution but Duncan countered into an Emerald Driver. As Duncan was going to hit the move Kenny came out distracting him.

Charlie slipped out and spun Duncan around with the Heat- Seeker from Hell 1 … 2 … kick out. Charlie tried to get Duncan up but Duncan shoved him into Kenny and as he rebounded locking in the Jail Cell. Charlie started crawling to the rope grabbing it but Duncan pulled him back and locked it in again. Charlie almost got to the ropes a second time but tapped out just before reaching the ropes. "Winner of this match Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan grabbed Kenny who was on the outside but Kenny kicked Duncan in the gut. Courtney stood behind Kenny not sure if she should him with the belt as Kenny looked back Duncan low blowed him and grabbed the belt whacking Kenny him self looking in disgust at Courtney.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sense i feel pity towards Justin superstar of the week is Chris Maclean and his your fired line.

Superstars of the week (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Michaels, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks. Week 28: David Churchill. Fan's Revenge: KJ Crash Week 29: Chris MaClean)


	47. Week 30: Enforcer

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Matt Awesome (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (5)

Twf tag team championship- Leon Walls and Leo Parades The 21st century outlaws (1)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion –"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (1-1)

(Both Show championships defended on each show at least one a week on one show) TV Championship - "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo. (1)

**Superstars of the week (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Michaels, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks. Week 28: David Churchill. Fan's Revenge: KJ Crash Week 29: Chris MacLean)**

Move it To the Music plays as the promo video comes out and the pyro.

"Were here in Kansas City folks and we got a huge show tonight Charles "Dragon" Roberts goes one on one against "The Arch Villain" Alejandro Torres" said Cody.

"Not only that but The 21st century outlaws take on the team of Owen and Noah for the TWF Tag Team Championships" said Sebastian.

"Please welcome the Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan comes out with Courtney and a champagne bottle.

"Today's my nineteenth birthday (I'm not sure if he's seventeen or eighteen)" said Duncan.

Courtney claps as the fans boo Duncan.

"Yeah you can boo me all you want but I'm the world champion and I will be for a very very Very long time" said Duncan.

Kenny's music plays as the fans cheer quite loudly.

"Duncan you're a loser and at Still Unbroken Im going to tear you limb from limb and trust me you will be Broken" said Kenny as the fans cheered at Kenny's distraught face.

"You think you're so cool huh well you know sense it's my birthday I asked Chris for a math and he accepted so it" said Duncan.

"What is it" said Kenny.

"It will be "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons vs. "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din vs. in a Hardcore Match" said Duncan.

"Fine then it will be a fun little scrape" said Kenny.

"Also I want a birthday present so Im going to take it" said Duncan.

Smashed the bottle on Kenny's head and locked in the Jail Cell as Kenny was bleeding. Asheel came to the ring scaring Duncan off as he fled.

"This match is for the United States Championship introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 10 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"Rojo has a shot to be the New United States Champion after Morrison said that he wasn't going to come to the show tonight" said Cody.

"Yeah but he has a heck of a challenge in Matt Awesome" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds he is the Twf United States Champion Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

Matt and Rojo quickly size each other up as they give each other their hand and Matt shoves Rojo to the turn buckle. Matt fallows hitting a couple of kicks and punches in the turn buckle ending with a hard right elbow to the temple. Matt goes to the other side of the ring for a splash in the corner but Rojo counters with a drop kick. Rojo fallows going to the second rope and hitting a straight missile drop kick to the face. Rojo fallowed with a quick standing moon sault 1 … 2 kick out.

"Nice moon sault their from Rojo to give him a two count" said Cody.

"Yeah Rojo better keep Matt dazed if he wants to win the championship" said Sebastian.

Rojo fallowed going out side the ring and went for a spring board herrucarana but Matt caught him. Matt tried to shift the position for an Awesome Bomb but Rojo flipped over and hit Matt with a shuffle kick when he turned around. Rojo fallowed going to the top rope as Matt got up. Rojo jumped off the top rope but Matt countered in mid air into a huge mid air boot to the face. Matt fallowed throwing Rojo out side of the ring and fallowing with a sling shot splash.

"Nice moves their from Matt taking back the advantage" said Sebastian.

"Matt trying to counter Rojo's high flying with some of his own, don't know if this is smart or stupid" said Cody.

Matt grabbed Rojo by the hair and Irish whipped him to the steel steps and fallowed throwing him in the ring. Matt quickly hit a standing splash and hooked both legs going for the pin 1 … 2 kick out. Matt grabbed Rojo by the hair and hit him with a Double Leg Slam 1 … 2 . Kick out. Mike one again grabbed Rojo and dropped him with an over head belly to belly suplex 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Matt grabbed Rojo up one more time and hit a Fireman's Carry Cutter and started going to the top rope.

"A trip of signature moves from Matt and he looks like's he's going for an Awesome Splash" said Cody.

"I agree but can he hit it is the question" said Sebastian.

Matt went to the top rope but Rojo caught him on the top with a drop kick to the side of the head. Rojo tried for a superplex but Matt managed to counter lifting up Rojo to the air on his shoulder. Matt went for an Awesome Bomb off the top rope but in mid air Rojo jumped off in a back flip and Matt fell hard on his ass. As Matt's head shot up Rojo gave him a shining wizard. As Rojo went to the top rope for a frog splash Morrison came out to the ring with a fire extinguisher.

"What's Morrison doing out here" said Sebastian.

"He just seems to be looking at Rojo" said Cody.

Rojo was distracted long enough for Matt to grab him and spin him around off the top rope into an Awesome Bomb fallowed by an Awesome Splash 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match and still United States Champion Matt Awesome" said the announcer. As Matt got up he was hit by a shot to the ribs by the Fire Extinguisher fallowed by a Thunder Fire.

"Morrison stating a message their that's he only toying with Matt" said Cody.

"This was ruined it was a great twenty minute match but Morrison screwed Rojo Bat out of the championship" said Sebastian.

Backstage

Noah and Owen have a backstage guy in Owen's bear hug.

"Let me show you why team Noah and Owen should be number one" said Noah.

Owen gave the guy an O-Bomb into a steel rail as Noah grabbed a table.

"Nightly Night" said Owen.

Owen lifted the guy up and Noah grabbed him in a face lock. Owen lifted up both of them and Noah slammed the guy head first with an Aided Bull Dog called the Last Day.

Back to normal screen

"This match is for the Television Championship introducing first the challenger 5 ft 6 and weighing 170 pounds Richie Pamplona" said the announcer. "And his opponent at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

Richie went for a quick punch but was caught by the throat and choke slammed. Iccolo grabbed up Richie and delivered a brain chop. Iccolo lifted up Richie and dropped him with a running boot to the head. Iccolo smiled and lifted up Richie again hitting three head buts in a row fallowed by a delayed scoop slam. Iccolo went to the second rope and screamed hitting a leg drop off the top as Richie convulsed in the ring. Iccolo waited for Richie after a minute to get up and speared him to the floor and fallowed locking in a fatality.

"He has the fatality locked in it might be all over" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Richie is screaming his head off" said Cody.

Iccolo continued applying pressure on the back and Richie tapped out. "Winner of this match and still Television Champion Iccolo" said the announcer. As Iccolo was partying in the ring grabbing Richie by the throat for a choke slam but Donnie came out and scared Iccolo way but not before Donnie hit Iccolo with a drop kick to the face as he was fleeing.

"Iccolo get's another win like he has sense becoming the Television Champion three defenses already of the title" said Cody.

"Yeah and you have to believe that Donnie wants Iccolo to stay with that title till the DWE Pay Per View Last Stand" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the Twf tag team championships introducing first at a combined weight of 490 pounds the team of Owen West and Noah Copper" said the announcer.

"Noah and Owen got this opportunity after Owen saying that he would have one his match annoying Chris enough to let him have the match" said Sebastian.

"And his partner the incredibly smart Noah Copper also a risk taking high flyer" said Cody.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 500 pounds they are the twf tag team champions "The 21st century outlaw" Leo Parades and "The Puerto Rican Bad Ass" Leon Walls "The 21st century outlaws"" said the announcer.

"These two are known as one of the best in Twf history" said Sebastian.

"Quickly making an impression on the DWE Units they were traded to Twf were they quickly once again won the tag titles" said Cody.

Leon and Noah started off. Leon managed to out power Noah putting him on his shoulders and slamming him to the floor with a Samoan drop. Leon tags in Leo who goes to the second rope as hey hit a running double leg drop to Noah's gut and leg drop from the top rope to the face 1 … 2 kick out. Leo threw Noah to the ropes and when he came back was hit by a side walk slam. Leo tagged in Leon and Leo lifted up Noah in a suplex and dropped him on Leon's knee 1 … 2 kick out.

"The Outlaws have been controlling the match out wrestling Noah" said Cody.

"And you have to notice The Outlaws are better rounded then Noah and Owen" said Sebastian.

Leon grabbed him for a rock squared but Noah spun him around and locked in a full nelson. Leon easily broke out to be hit by an Enzugeri kick and Noah tagged in Owen. Owen ran in splashing on Leon's back and the rolled him around hitting another jumping splash 1 … 2 kick out. Owen lifted up Leon and Irish whipped him hard against his own corner as Leo tagged him self in staring down at Owen. Leo slapped Owen in the face and kneed him in the gut fallowing with an STO back breaker.

"Hard back breaker from Leo to Owen" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Leo managing to out power Owen" said Cody.

Owen went to his knees but Leo grabbed him in an Ankle Lock as Leo tagged in Leon. Leon quickly smashed his knee onto Owen's back as Leo lets go. Leon tried to lock in his own Ankle lock but Noah kicked him from behind. Owen quickly took advantage throwing Leon face first into the turn buckle. Owen fallowed slamming all his body weight in the corner and as Leon took a step forward knocked him down with a tackle and splash combo. Owen tagged in Noah who quickly hit a flip knee drop on Leon's back 1 … 2 kick out.

"Nice move from Noah" said Cody.

"Yeah and they want to keep the control of this match" said Sebastian.

Noah quickly locked in a camel clutch and tagged in Owen. Owen quickly hit a running splash on his head. Owen fallowed throwing Leon to the turn buckle and hit a running splash on the turn buckle. Owen grabbed Leon when he walked back and gave him a scoop slam fallowed by going to the top rope. Owen fallowed going for a Splash Plunge but Leon rolled out of the way. Leon jumped tagging in Leo as Owen tagged in Noah. Leon quickly hit Noah with a running elbow smash and fallowed going to the second rope hitting a leg drop.

"Leo is on fire man hitting that aerodynamic maneuver" said Sebastian.

"Man these two have been putting up a tag team clinic" said Cody.

Noah slowly got up running at Leo but was hit by an Outlaw Stamp but Noah's hand flew out tagging in Owen. Owen quickly ran at Leo who lifted him up with one hand and hit a one handed spine buster. Leo put Owen in between his legs and went to lift him up for an outlaw bomb. John Jarret and Jack Beauregard both go down to ring side with chairs. John distracts the ref and Jack hit's Leo with a chair on the back. Owen slipped out as Jack stopped distracting the ref.

"What the hell Jack and John just screwed Leo" said Cody.

"Yeah and Owen's going to tag in Noah" said Sebastian.

Noah was tagged in and they hit a Last Days 1 … 2 … 3. "Winners of this match and new Twf Tag Team Champions Noah and Owen" said the announcer.

"Owen and Noah pull off the upset but they look to have more in mind" said Sebastian.

Owen grabs three tables and he puts Leon through one table with a Splash Plunge. Owen and Noah smirk and they hit Jack and John with the belts and give them an O-Bomb through a table to John and Noah hits a Higher IQ (Senton Bomb) on Jack through the table.

"Owen and Noah put both teams through tables" said Cody.

Perfect Insanity plays as Chris comes out.

"If you have such a fixation with trying to put people through tables how about this at Still Unbroken a triple threat elimination tag team table's match last team with at least one member left wins" said Chris.

As Noah and Owen turn around Leo having rested up from the Last Day attacked with a table knocking both of them down. Leo put Noah on top of the table and gave Owen an Outlaw Bomb through the table on Noah. Leo helped his partner up and they grabbed the belts showing off then dropping them on Noah and Owen.

"After that announcement Leo taking both members of Know All" said Sebastian.

"Please Welcome "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer.

"I am here tonight to answer a question a nitwitted fan asked me" said David.

"Why did I attack John Foley this simple I want the title something these idiots of fans don't know so John at Still Unbroken I challenge you" said David.

"Now I heard that ZWL superstars were here so I challenge any of them to come out here and face me in a little match to show them how rookie like they are" said David.

Down with The Sickness Plays and out comes ZWL World Champion Luke King.

"His opponent at 6 ft 8 and weighing 250 pounds the ZWL World Champion Luke King" said the announcer.

Luke came out after David who put out his hand for a hand shake. Luke took it but David hit him with a fore arm and hit a drop toe hold. David fallowed hitting a hard kick to the head fallowed by a running fore arm to the back of Luke's head. David fallowed locking in a side leg lock and applying pressure. Luke grabbed the ropes and David let go and went to the apron. David grabbed Luke's head and smashed it throat first into the ropes. David fallowed going to the top rope but Luke hit him with an uppercut.

"Ouch nice uppercut from Luke" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and just like that it's a whole new ball game for Luke" said Cody.

Luke fallowed grabbing David by the chest and throwing him half way across the ring. David went to the top rope for a Below Zero but David countered putting his knees up. David fallowed locking in a Blue Blood Cross Face. Luke was about to tap but John came out distracting David as he glared at John. David turned back to be hit by a Ice Shot David sprawled against the ropes and Luke fallowed with a Maverick and finally a Below Zero 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Luke King" said the announcer.

David got up to be hit by a Double Arm DDT from John.

"I accept" said John.

John and Luke raised each others hands.

"The ZWL Champion showing David just how much of a rookie he is" said Cody.

"Apparently too much of a rookie for David" said Sebastian as he laughed.

"Introducing first "The Arch Villain" Alejandro Torres" said the announcer. Alejandro grabbed a mic as he went inside the ring.

"My opponent tonight is nothing but a loser" said Alejandro.

"Calling him self a Dragon he is nothing but a fraud" said Alejandro.

"So once I injure Charles for good tonight I will take his place in the Extreme Match" said Alejandro.

Dragon slipped in behind Alejandro and nailed him with a DKO 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Charles Roberts" said the announcer.

Charles grabs a chair and throws it in the ring. Charlie hit's another DKO on the chair and poses for the crowd.

"Charlie making quick work of the Canadian" said Cody.

"No doubt he won in twelve seconds" said Sebastian.

"This match is a mixed tag team match introducing first the team of Charlie Parker and Jessica Cooper" said the announcer. Charlie and Jessica came out clapping hands,

"Charlie teaming up with Jessica Cooper" said Sebastian.

"Yeah a Twf Superstar wrestling a tag team with a DWE Diva it's just not right" said Cody.

"And their opponent "The ALL Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash and the Twf Undisputed Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Man this is hard for Jessica and Charlie they have to face a team with great chemistry from being a couple" said Cody.

"True very true" said Sebastian.

KJ and Charlie started with KJ locking in an arm bar. Charlie flipped to his back and then arm whipped KJ to the floor and fallowed with a running drop kick. Charlie then put him in a head lock and moved around into a snap mare fallowed by a running knee to the back. KJ jumped tagging in Lea and Charlie tagged in Jessica. Jessica and Lea started playing the power game both seemingly tied but Jessica head butted Lea in the head and Irish whipped her to the ropes.

"Jessica breaking the stale mate with a head but" said Cody.

"Nice move and Lea being sent to the ropes" said Sebastian.

Lea ducked under a clotheline and slammed Jessica using her hair. Lea tagged in KJ who quickly threw Charlie into the ring. KJ went to the top rope and Lea pushed Charlie forward and he was hit directly by a flying heel kick. KJ fallowed going for the pin but Jessica threw Lea off the apron distracting KJ. Charlie went for a roll up but KJ grabbed the ropes and he grabbed Jessica by the hair. Jessica got to the apron and hit a back low bow on KJ without the ref seeing and Charlie grabbed him with an Omega Execution 1…2…3 "Winner of this match the team of Jessica Cooper and Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"Nice move by Jessica to get herself out of KJ's grip" said Sebastian.

KJ attacked Charlie from behind and as Jessica went to help she was clothes lined from behind. Lea put Jessica on the top rope and hit a DDD as KJ gave Charlie a Canadian Finish.

"This match is a hardcore match introducing the Guest Enforcer he is the Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer. Duncan went to the ring with a mic

"Both Kenny and Asheel don't deserve any entrance so get them out here" said Cody.

Asheel and Kenny both came out as Duncan had a smirk Kenny took a mic.

"Duncan you aren't that smart you know that making your self enforcer well the enforcer is about to be enforced" said Kenny.

Kenny kicked Duncan in the gut that tried to fight back but was hit by a chair from Asheel. Kenny hit him with the Kill Switch and Asheel grabbed him up hitting a Twist of Fate. Asheel fallowed hitting an Extreme Omega fallowed by a Rise Against the Odds.

The Camera fades away.

**Superstars of the week (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Michaels, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks. Week 28: David Churchill. Fan's Revenge: KJ Crash Week 29: Chris MacLean Week 30: Luke King)**


	48. Week 31: Wild vs Perfection

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Matt Awesome (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (5)

Twf tag team championship- "The Destroyer" Owen West (1) and Noah Copper (2)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion –"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (1-1)

**Superstars of the week (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Michaels, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks. Week 28: David Churchill. Fan's Revenge: KJ Crash Week 29: Chris MacLean Week 30: Luke King)**

I finally fixed the PPV schedule so the next events are.

Still Unbroken

Play Time's Over (Twf)

Dead Zone (DWE)

New Year's War (Ten on Ten Twf vs. DWE main Event happens on New Years)

No Escape (Twf)

Fight or Flight (DWE)

Chase for Fame (Wrestle mania type pay per view)

"It Sebastian and Cody brining you Twf: Warzone now we have a huge show tonight even bigger then normal Duncan Parks teams up with KJ Crash and Alejandro Torres to take on Asheel Din, Charlie Parker, and Kenny Dentons in a three on three elimination match" said Cody.

"Also Unified Women's Champion Lea Stevenson takes on Holly Kingston after Lea attacked Holly from behind to win on DWE" said Sebastian.

"This is a triple threat match introducing first accompanied by Jack Beauregard, "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer.

"John Jarret and Jack screwed over The Outlaws last week" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Noah and Owen put them through tables just for fun" said Cody.

"And his opponent one half of the 21st century outlaws accompanied by Lea Parades, "The Puerto Rican Bad Ass" Leon Walls" said the announcer.

"The fourteen time tag team champions Leo Parades and Leon Walls" said Cody.

"And they aren't bad in singles either" said Sebastian.

"And their opponent one half of the Twf Tag Team Champions accompanied by Owen West, Noah Copper" said the announcer.

"The New tag team champions are certainly happy" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but they still have that three way tag team match at Still Unbroken" said Cody.

Leon started off quick with a couple of punches on Noah but John attacked from behind. John threw Leon at the turn buckle and went for a running shining wizard in the turn buckle but Leon ducked under it and hit a neck breaker. Noah threw Leon out of the ring and stomped on John locking in a Boston Crab. John managed to turn on his back and drop toe holed John and locked in a chin clutch. Leon got in the ring and kicked John off fallowing locking in a double Boston Crab.

"Leon is putting both of his opponents in that Boston Crab" said Cody.

"Yeah and Leon has a notable strength advantage in this match over the two light weights" said Sebastian.

Both John and Noah flipped over Leon and they fallowed with a double clothesline. Noah then kicked John in the gut and dropped him with a Brain Buster 1 … 2 … kick out. Noah lifts up John going for another one but John slips out and hit's a back breaker onto his knee. John fallowed getting blasted by a clothesline from Leon. Leon went to the top rope but Jack threw him off sadly landing on Noah. Leon quickly locked in a double Rock Squared both John and Noah try to escape but they end up both tapping out.

"Winner of this match by submission Leon Walls" said the announcer.

Leo ran into the ring and celebrated with Leon until Jack and Owen tried to attack the outlaws but was thrown out of the ring.

Leo then gave Noah a Back Cracker (Jumping Double Knees to the Back replacing the Rock Drop)

Leon and Leo gave John the Outlaw Destruction and the show ended with them signifying for the belts.

"This is a tag team match introducing first the team of "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers and "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer as they get booed heavily.

"This agile monster that is Morrison teaming with the technical and ruthless Brit" said Cody.

"Yeah and this team just might be unstoppable if they can co exist" said Sebastian.

"Their opponents the Light Heavy Weight Champion John Foley and United States Champion Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

"The five times light heavy weight champion is here" said Cody.

"Yeah and so is the U.S champion Matt Awesome" said Sebastian.

David and John started with the Technician getting the advantage with an arm bar. John tried to slip out but David put him in a sleeper hold and tagged in Morrison. Morrison kicked John in the gut but John hit him with an elbow. John fallowed with a back kick to the gut fallowed by a snap mare and tagging in Matt. Matt sling shot John who drop kicked Morrison in the face. Matt fallowed hitting Matt with a running boot to the chest swinging Morrison to his own corner.

"Matt boots Morrison half way across the ring" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and David is looking for the tag" said Cody.

Morrison tagged in David and Morrison fallowed going for a boot of his own but Matt caught his leg. David spring boarded over the ropes and kicked Matt in the head. David fallowed locking in an arm bar and a sleeper hold with his left hand. David fallowed pushing the heavy weight against he turn buckle and hit him with a running knee to the gut and tagging in Morrison who grabbed Matt up for a Thunder Fire. Matt powered out and hit a hard elbow to the skull fallowed by tagging in John.

"Matt is tagging out for John" said Cody.

"And John is in this match" said Sebastian.

John quickly clothes lined Matt to the floor and fallowed punching of David. John went for a Double Arm DDT but David kicked him from behind tagging him self in. John tagged in Matt who quickly double clothes lined both David and Morrison. Matt threw out Morrison from the ring who quickly threw John off the apron distracting the ref and Matt. David low blowed Matt and fallowed locking in the Blue Blood Cross Face after a while Matt tapped out.

"Winners of this match by submission the team of Morrison Myers and David Churchill" said the announcer.

David and Morrison attacked their respective rival hitting them with their finishing move.

"This is a non title match introducing first Charles "Dragon" Roberts" said the announcer.

"Man Charles has been on a roll after he challenged Asheel beating Alejandro Torres in twelve seconds" said Cody.

"Yeah but he has a monster of a challenge here tonight" said Harold.

"And his opponent the television champion "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"Iccolo is nothing but a pure beast of muscle and power" said Harold.

"And after being forced to tap out to Chazz Michaels I wouldn't be happy either" said Cody.

Iccolo quickly powered Dragon into a corner when Suddenly Donnie came out with a smile. Iccolo grabbed Dragon by the throat and went for a choke slam but Iccolo was distracted and Dragon countered into a DKO. Dragon fallowed going to the top rope and hitting a five star dragon splash 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Charles Roberts" said the announcer.

"Dragon steals a victory with help from Donnie" said Cody.

Iccolo boots Dragon out of the ring and fallows grabbing a mic.

"I've had enough of you Donnie you're debut will be on DWE against Jeff Killington" said Iccolo with a smirk on his face.

Donnie seemed half excited half scared.

"This is a non title match introducing first at 5 ft 4 and weighing 120 pounds "The Princess of Perfection" Holly Kingston" said the announcer.

"Holly lost to Lea last week on DWE after being taken out from behind" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and she has said that she will be new women's champion" said Cody.

"And her opponent at 5 ft 6 and weighing 142 pounds she is the Undisputed Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Man Lea truly is a Wild Cat of ferociousness" said Cody.

"Just got tell that to her face she has pin fall victory's over several men including "The Dragon God" Shenlong (Draft Week)" said Sebastian.

Lea quickly punched Holly in the face and kicked here in the gut. Lea locked in an arm bar but Holly countered slipping out and leg sweeping Lea. Holly fallowed grabbing Lea in a leg lock but Lea out powered her. Lea put Holly in a one legged Boston crap but Holly countered into a triangle choke and fallowed letting it go and hitting an elbow to the back. Holly fallowed grabbing Lea and lifting her up hitting a suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Holly went for a roundhouse kick but Lea ducked and hit a hair aided back breaker.

"Ouch Lea managing to hit a back breaker" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Holly came to fight" said Cody.

Lea fallowed Irish whipping Holly to the ropes he came back ducking a clothesline and drop kicking Lea. Holly fallowed going to the top rope for a missile drop kick but Lea side stepped out of the way 1 … 2 kick out. Lea fallowed grabbing Holly up by the hair and going for a dose of DDT 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Lea went to the top rope going for a moon sault but Holly in mid air caught her. Holly fallowed hitting a running power slam 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"Holly catches Lea and hits the running power slam" said Cody.

"Man this has been a good match compared to most diva's matches" said Sebastian.

Holly locked in a sharp shooter as Lea struggled to the ropes. It seemed as if Lea was going to tap but she grabbed the ropes at the last second. Holly went to the top rope and grabbed Lea's head and hit a sun set DDT. Holly fallowed hitting a standing moon sault 1 … 2 … kick out. Holly started pandering to the crowd as Lea got up and spun Holly around into a one handed spine buster. Lea looked at Holly and hit a running shootings star press 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Lea saying Holly thinks she's an aerialist Im better" said Sebastian.

"I didn't even no Lea can do a move like that" said Cody.

Lea lifted up Holly and hit a STO. Lea then put Holly on the top rope for a DDD but Holly punched Lea a couple of times. Lea punched Holly in the head and went for DDT but Holly slipped out and Lea hit her self. Holly fallowed hitting a Holly – Crap 1 … 2 … Lea grabbed the ropes. Holly grabbed up Lea who was on wobbly knees and tried to hit a Holly – Caust but Lea countered flipping over Holly and hitting a snap DDT to the mat as Holly seemed out.

"Lea hit's snap DDT and I think Holly's out" said Cody.

"Man this has to be a Diva's Match of the Year candidate" said Sebastian.

Lea slowly grabbed up Holly and went for a Lea Bomb but Holly countered hitting a face buster 1 … 2 … kick out. Holly grabbed Lea's legs once again going for a sharp shooter but Lea manages to liven up and lock in a Figure Four Leg Lock. Holly quickly managed to grab the ropes and use the turn buckle to help her self up. Lea grabs Holly by the throat and screams at her fallowed throwing Holly half way across the ring. Lea fallows throwing Holly out of the ring.

"Lea throws out Holly" said Sebastian.

"Man I never expected this match to be this good it's been over twenty five minutes" said Cody.

Lea then went out here self punching Holly in the face. Holly throws Lea back first into the Steel Step's and she takes out the announce table. Holly throws Lea at the announcers table back first and runs at Lea who counters lifting her up in a suplex and hitting a DDT through the announce table. Lea throws Holly in the ring at a seven count and then she goes in at a nine count. Lea rolls Holly to the middle of the ring 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Oh my God Holly kicks out" said Cody.

"Man these two have done everything and anything to wins this match" said Sebastian.

Lea grabs Holly up who hit's a Jaw Breaker. Holly then goes to the second rope as Lea get's up. Holly grabs her head going for another Sun Set DDT but Lea counters throwing Holly of gut first to the middle of the ring. Lea lifts up Holly and goes to the top rope and delivers a bone shattering Lea Bomb breaking down one of the turn buckle from the power 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea wins Lea wins" said Sebastian.

"Look at the force of that Lea Bomb she broke the ring apart to win this match" said Cody.

The Crowd Gives Lea and Holly a standing ovation as Lea walks off. Holly gets up and the crowd starts cheering her to seemingly hell and back.

"This is a three on three elimination tag team match introducing first the team of "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din, Charlie Parker, and "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"Man this is a stacked team" said Cody.

"Look at who are on it two of these guys are former world champions and a future world champion in Charlie" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents "The Arch Villain" Alejandro Torres, "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash, and accompanied by Courtney Banks the Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"Solid team but you have to believe that in an overall bases they can't compare to the other team" said Cody.

"Why not Duncan has beaten Kenny before and he destroyed Charlie KJ can take any of these guys to the limit just these two can beat the other team and add Alejandro I expect a clean sweep" said Sebastian.

Alejandro and Asheel started off. Alejandro tried to lock in arm bar but Asheel ducked and kicked Alejandro behind the leg. Alejandro threw Asheel to the floor and quickly hit an inverted suplex and tagged in Duncan. Alejandro put Asheel in a full nelson while Duncan punched at Asheel continuously and hit one last punch cutting Asheel under the eye. Duncan fallowed Irish whipping Asheel and when he came back hitting him with a shoulder block. Duncan tagged in Alejandro who hit a Slingshot Guillotine Leg Drop. Alejandro went for a Stunner but Asheel slipped out and tagged in Kenny.

"Kenny is in this match" said Sebastian.

"But Asheel is bleeding out of his left eye" said Cody as Asheel grabbed a towel.

Kenny quickly took down Alejandro with a clothesline and fallowed Irish whipping Alejandro to the ropes. Alejandro countered Irish whipping Kenny when he came back who rebounded and hit an elbow smash. Alejandro tagged in KJ who quickly went for a clothesline but Kenny ducked. Kenny kicked KJ in the gut and fallowed with a herrucarana to the outside of the ring. As Kenny went for a Springboard Cross Body KJ upper cut Kenny into the ring. KJ tagged in Alejandro who went to work as Kenny tagged in Charlie.

"Two new men are in this match" said Cody.

"Yeah but who will get the advantage" said Sebastian.

Alejandro clotheslines Charlie to the mat and locks in a sleeper hold. Charlie shakes off Alejandro who pulls Charlie legs out from under him. Alejandro fallows throwing Charlie into Asheel making Asheel the legal man. Asheel quickly took down Alejandro with a snap mare fallowed by a running low drop kick. Asheel grabbed up Alejandro for a Twist of Fate when Dragon came out. Dragon just walked down as Asheel started trash talking KJ low blowed Asheel and Alejandro hit a Stunner 1 … 2 … 3.

"Eliminated from this match Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"Asheel is out of this match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah he is look at that Stunner that is a thing of beauty" said Cody.

Kenny came out quickly drop kicking Alejandro and fallowing with a Cloverleaf. KJ booted Kenny in the skull and Alejandro went for another Stunner but Kenny threw him at KJ. Kenny tried to tag in Charlie but Alejandro knocked him down with a leg takedown face first. Alejandro locked in a Nightmare Figure Four in the middle of the ring. Alejandro crawled towards the ropes and tagged in KJ who started stomping on Kenny's legs. KJ finished of Kenny with a Canadian Spin Buster 1 … 2 … 3.

"Eliminated from this match Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"Look's like my prediction will come out true" said Sebastian.

"Charlie is still in this" said Cody.

All three members of the heel team came out laughing at Charlie. Charlie looked back then attacked hitting KJ with a running boot to the chest sending him out of the ring. KJ fallowed punching Duncan out of the ring. Alejandro spun Charlie around and went for a Stunner but Charlie countered and hit a Heat - Seeker from Hell 1 … 2 … 3.

"Eliminated from this match Alejandro Torres" said the announcer.

"What was that you were talking about a clean sweep" said Cody.

"Oh shut up" said Sebastian.

Duncan tackled Charlie from behind and fallowed with a spinning reverse power bomb. Duncan fallowed lifting up Charlie for a fisher man suplex. Duncan slammed Charlie down and slammed Charlie in the face a couple times. Duncan slapped Charlie in the face and fallowed going for an Emerald Driver. Charlie started resisting so KJ ran into the ring and hit a Canadian Finish fallowed by an Emerald Driver as the no longer resisting Charlie 1 … 2 … 3.

"Eliminated from this match Charlie Parker and winners of this match KJ Crash and Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

Duncan grabs his championship as him and KJ start celebrating their wins as the commentators give the goodbye.

Results

Leon Walls def. Noah Copper and Jack Beauregard in a double submission.

David Churchill and Morrison Myers def. John Foley and Matt Awesome by submission.

Charles Roberts def. Iccolo by pin fall.

Lea Stevenson def. Holly Kingston by pin fall

Duncan Parks, KJ Crash, and Alejandro Torres def. Asheel Din, Kenny Dentons, and Charlie Parker by pin fall.

Still Unbroken Match Card

"The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons for the Twf World Championship.

Charles "Dragon" Roberts vs. "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din ECW Original Extreme Rules Match.

"The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (C) vs. Jessica Cooper for the Undisputed Women's Championship.

Matt Awesome (C) vs. "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers for the Twf United States Championship.

John Foley (C) vs. "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill for the Twf Light Heavy Weight Championship.

Noah Copper and "The Destroyer" Owen West (C) vs. The 21st Century Outlaws vs. "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard and "The Chosen One" Jeff Jarret.

Rojo Bat's ZWL Challenge Description (Rojo Bat once to see how good the ZWL brand is and open's an open challenge for anybody who dares).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lea Stevenson is this week's Superstar of the Week.

**Superstars of the week (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Michaels, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks. Week 28: David Churchill. Fan's Revenge: KJ Crash Week 29: Chris MacLean Week 30: Luke King Week 31. Lea Stevenson)**

To the long reighn of Jack Swagger and his World Heavy Weight Championship.


	49. Week 32: Crashing Hardcore

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Matt Awesome (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (5)

Twf tag team championship- "The Destroyer" Owen West (1) and Noah Copper (2)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion –"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (1-1)

**Superstars of the week (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Michaels, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks. Week 28: David Churchill. Fan's Revenge: KJ Crash Week 29: Chris MacLean Week 30: Luke King Week 31. Lea Stevenson)**

Show Intro (Yes I decided to make one)

**The Video starts with Justin Wyatt raising up his World Championship.**

You want it

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

you got it.

It's everything you dreamed of

**Rojo Bat is put through a cage by a choke slam from Jeff Killington.**

I just wanna be famous

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

be so fucking jaded  
Cause everybody's taking my money from me

**Ted Estes is shown giving Neo the TVE in the Elimination Chamber.**

Show up at Oscars  
Look up Dennis Hopper

**Holly Kingston is shown doing a moon sault on Tiffany**

The money is for nothing

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

and the chicks are for free  
yeah I wanna be

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

I hope that it's everything  
That you dream about

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Be careful what you wish for  
I hope that it's everything

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

that you dream  
When everything's falling apart at the seams

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

And I know that you never believed in me  
Don't ever let 'em fuck with your dreams  
Yeah

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen  
**  
Since it means so much to you

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

"Welcome to Twf: Warzone our main event is truly great" said Cody.

"Yeah but also KJ Crash takes on Asheel Din man this match can already make a Pay Per View" said Sebastian.

"Last but not least to tell the fans Kenny Dentons takes on Charlie Parker" said Cody.

"Please welcome your TWF World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Wonder what Duncan is out here for" said Sebastian.

"I am here to tell all the fan's that I am the new longest reigning world champion if both TWF and DWE history that's right it's been 57 days that I have held this championship signifying that I am the best this company" said Duncan.

Kenny's theme song plays as he comes out with a smile.

"Congrats Duncan you broke my record but don't expect me not to break yours once I get my title back" said Kenny.

"Kenny do you know why you're a failure in life it's because when you see somebody with the IT factor that you will never have your jealous" said Duncan.

"Please tell me how do you believe you're self your nothing but a thief who stole a title belt" said Kenny.

"Yeah well sorry to tell you I'm a millionaire so right now you will go to you're knees and beg for me not to beat you like the dog you are" said Duncan.

Kenny looks at him and ballistic like kicks Duncan in the gut. Duncan low blows Kenny and fallows throwing him out of the ring. As Kenny wasn't looking Duncan nailed him with a brass knuckle shot to the back of the head. Duncan walks of with a smirk.

"This is a tag team match introducing first "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard and "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer.

"These two are two time former twf Champions the first two in history" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but times change and the tag team division now has other teams" said Cody.

"And their opponents they are the Twf Tag Team Champions Noah Copper and "The Destroyer" Owen West" said the announcer.

Owen quickly storms to the ring as Noah goes down by the side. Owen starts the match going after John who ducks under it and hits him with a Russian leg sweep. John fallows going after his ankle locking in a standing ankle lock. Owen quickly out powered John and got to a vertical base and hit a belly to belly suplex. Owen fallowed tagging in Noah who quickly slammed his knee into John's gut. Noah fallowed trying to lock in a Boston Crab but John counters and drop kicks Noah away.

"John drop kicks Noah" said Cody.

"Yeah and I have to believe John will tag in Jack" said Sebastian.

John fallowed getting close to tagging in Jack when The Outlaws came out. John glared at them as Noah rolled up John 1 … 2 … 3. "Winners of this match Owen West and Noah Copper" said the announcer.

After the match Leon grabbed a table and smashed everybody in the ring with it. Leo and Leon stacked Noah, John, and Jack on the table. They lifted up Owen and threw him on the table smashing through all of them.

Backstage Video

Rojo Bat is seen sitting in a chair.

"People ask me why did a start the ZWL Open Challenge because I saw talent in new names" said Rojo Bat.

"Plus if the rookie wins he is automatically put in Total Entertainment Wrestling (Official name of DWE and Twf) competition TWE NXT coming soon" said Rojo Bat.

"And if you want to know who that person is well I'll give you a clue … straight edge" said Rojo Bat.

End of Video

"This is a non title match introducing first accompanied by David Churchill, "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

"Man the highly athletic Morrison Myers" said Sebastian.

"You've seen this guy execute moves well out of order of his size like his suicide dives they are things of beauty" said Cody.

"And his opponent he is the Twf Light Heavy Weight accompanied by Matt Awesome , at 6 ft 1 and weighing 214 pounds John Foley" said the announcer.

"John Foley has that blend of hardcore skills and high flying" said Cody.

"Yeah but Morrison is not a push over" said Sebastian.

John quickly starts trying for an arm lock but Morrison counters lifting him up with a suplex and slamming him down. Morrison quickly locks in a chicken wing but John get's to his feet and knees Morrison in the gut. John fallowed grabbing Morrison in an arm bar and slamming Morrison hand first to the mat. John fallowed dropping three knees one after another on Morrison's arm. John went to the apron but Morrison tackled him off the apron hitting him self head first on the barricade. As John was on the floor Morrison went to the apron and hit a elbow drop.

"Ouch Morrison jumping off the apron with an elbow drop" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but it will take more than that to keep John down" said Cody.

Morrison lifted up John as the ref counted to two. Morrison slammed him head first into the ring post and fallowed with a side slam on the barricade at a five count. Morrison threw John in the ring and fallowed sliding in the ring him self. Morrison booted John to the mat 1 … 2 kick out and Morrison went to a corner of the ring. Morrison fallowed as John was getting up going for a Lava Rush but John ducked and super kicked him in the skull. John slowly got up and hit a standing moon Sault 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"What a Standing moon Sault from John Foley" said Cody.

"I actually thought he had it for a while" said Sebastian.

John slowly got up as Morrison used ropes him self to get up. John went for a double arm DDT but Morrison countered into a clothesline. Morrison fallowed lifting up John and dropping him with a hammer lock DDT. Morrison lifted up John who elbowed Morrison in the head before being elbowed in the gut. Morrison lifted up John for a Thunder Fire. John in mid air countered putting his leg on the back of Morrison's head and leg dropping him on the ropes. John fallowed with a spring board 450 splash 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match John Foley" said the announcer.

John Foley celebrated lifting the belt up but David low blowed him and Morrison nearly took his head off with a Lava Rush. Matt got in the ring kicking Morrison in the gut but Blue Wolf hit him with a Russian Leg Sweep. Morrison hit Matt with a Thunder Fire and David locked in the Blue Blood Cross Face on John who tapped out.

"Introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"Charlie has a hard match up here tonight a former world champion in Kenny Dentons" said Cody.

"Yeah but Charlie will not quit" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 11 and weighing 185 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer. Kenny came out holding his head slightly.

"The High Riser holding onto his head from that shot from Duncan" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and I'm sure that Charlie wants this win enough off to go for the head" said Cody.

Proving Cody right Charlie quickly went for the back of Kenny's head with a head lock. Charlie started throwing some punches to the back of the head but Kenny sneaked under him. Kenny hit a fore arm to the back of the head and fallowed Irish whipping Charlie to the ropes who countered throwing Kenny to the ropes. Kenny came back hitting a running cross body 1 … 2 kick out. Kenny fallowed locking in a head scissors but Charlie slipped out quickly and locked in a side leg lock.

"Charlie slipping out of the head scissors and now locking in a leg lock" said Cody.

"Yeah and Charlie should go for the head of Kenny" said Sebastian.

Kenny fallowed slipping out and going for a drop kick but Charlie caught him and slammed him head first to the mat. As Kenny rolled around the ring Charlie dropped a knee on Kenny's head. Charlie dropped a couple more as Kenny started bleeding out of the back of his head. Charlie threw Kenny into the turn buckle and fallowed with a running clothesline but Kenny kicked Charlie. Kenny fallowed as Charlie got up going to the top rope and hitting a spinning elbow to the skull 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"Hard move by Kenny giving him the advantage" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but he is bleeding out of the back of his skull that gives Charlie a huge advantage" said Cody.

Kenny fallowed going for a clothesline but Charlie instead dropped him with a kick to the gut and fallowed with a double arm punch to the back of the head. Charlie fallowed locking in the Parker Lock but Kenny slipped out and locked in a head scissors. Charlie countered getting to his feet and hitting an Electric Chair. Charlie went to the top rope slowly as he was still on the second turn buckle Kenny jumped and slammed Charlie's face on it. Kenny fallowed jumping over Charlie and grabbing him in a Guillotine.

"Ouch Kenny high flies his way to the top rope" said Cody.

"Yeah and he has a Guillotine Clutch locked in I think this is going to be a Tornado DDT" said Sebastian.

Kenny punched at Charlie in the back of the head a couple of times. Kenny fallowed hitting a Tornado DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Kenny lifted up Charlie and dropped him with a drop kick as he slowly went to the turn buckle. As Kenny went for the Rise against the Odds Charlie kicked him in the back of the head causing Kenny to lose balance and fall head first 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"Charlie wins a hard fought match with a simple kick to the back of the head" said Sebastian.

"He was at the right place at the right time and that let him capitalize on his victory" said Cody.

Lea Stevenson comes out with her championship.

"Please welcome the Undisputed Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Jessica Cooper do you honestly believe you can beat me" said Lea.

"It's quite simple you can't I am faster, Smarter, and just plain better then you" said Lea.

Jessica comes out with a mic.

"Lea you can go there and talk about being better then me" said Jessica. "But honestly we both know you're scared of me"

Lea smiles as she seems to grab the mic but instead throws it at Jessica's head and fallowed with a DDT on the title belt.

Interview with Jake

"I am here with former Twf tag team champions the 21st century outlaws your thoughts" said Jake.

"It's this simple as why we wanted the interview just so our fans will not be disappointed when we kick every single tag team's ass in the coming weeks to Chase for Fame" said Leon.

"That is all" said Leo who then left.

"This is a no DQ match introducing first at 6 ft 3 and weighing 245 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"KJ obviously has the strength and mat skills in this match" said Cody.

"Yeah but his opponent lives to defy he is a suicidal superstar" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 0 and weighing 212 pounds "The Extreme Enigma" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"Asheel has a speed advantage over the Canadian" said Sebastian.

"And it's no question that both these guys have there hard core moments but Asheel definitely has the advantage living the extreme life style" said Cody.

KJ pounced on the smaller man with several punches but Asheel fought off with a kick to the gut. Asheel ran to the ropes and hit a running clothesline and fallowed when KJ got up giving him a drop kick. KJ slowly got up on the turn buckle Asheel ran and hit a drop kick to the gut at the turn buckle fallowed by a snap mare and rolling stunner. Asheel fallowed trying to lift KJ for a suplex but it was countered and KJ belly to belly suplex Asheel out of the ring.

"What a move by KJ sends Asheel to the out side" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but could that be the wrong move to make with all the weapons outside" said Cody.

KJ fallowed lifting up Asheel on his shoulder and throwing him head first against the steel ring post. KJ lifted up Asheel to be hit by a surprise jaw breaker as both were on the floor. KJ got up and moved towards he announce table as Asheel went after him but was knocked down by a steel chair shot causing Asheel to be busted open. KJ threw Asheel in the ring and went to the top rope hitting a leg drop 1 … 2 .. kick out. KJ grabbed up Asheel going for a spinning spine buster but was countered into a face buster.

"KJ went for that spinning spine buster but Asheel countering with a face buster" said Cody.

"Yeah and lets see what Asheel will do" said Sebastian.

Asheel quickly fallowed locking in an arm bar. KJ out powered Asheel and threw him to the side and as Asheel got up to be hit by a wild elbow knocking him back down. KJ locked in an arm bar but Asheel got to a vertical bases but KJ kneed him in the back and fallowed letting go to fallowed with a spinning spine buster 1 … 2 .. Kick out. KJ grabbed the chair and smacked Asheel across the face and went under the ring grabbing a ladder. KJ threw it in the ring though Asheel caught it.

"KJ just gave Asheel a weapon" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but can Asheel use it to his advantage hell yes" exclaimed Cody.

AS KJ got in the ring Asheel hit him with the ladder face first sending him to the floor. Asheel got KJ and threw him in the ring fallowing with a spring board elbow drop 1 … 2 . Kick out. Asheel fallowed going for a running clothesline but Asheel countered Irish whipping him to the turn buckle. Asheel countered hitting a turning point (Whisper in the Wind) and fallowing up going to the top rope. Duncan came out and knocked Asheel down from the turn buckle to the mat as Charlie and Kenny came out.

"Well even after Charlie and Kenny's match they are going out to help" said Cody.

"Yeah but Duncan is relatively fresh unlike the other to guys" said Sebastian.

Kenny and Charlie had the advantage until Duncan clubbed Kenny in the back of the head and got him in the Emerald Driver. KJ low blowed Charlie and threw him at Duncan who caught him and hit a double emerald driver. KJ climbed to the top of the ladder with Duncan giving him a thumbs up until Dragon came out and hit a DKO on him. Dragon fallowed hitting Asheel with a DKO and tried to tip over the ladder. Alejandro chit him with a stunner and KJ hit a leg drop off the top of the ladder on Asheel 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match KJ Crash" said the announcer.

The lights faded with body all over the ring and KJ and Alejandro smiling.

Results

John Jarret and Jack Beauregard def. Noah Copper and Owen West (Non Title)

John Foley def. Morrison Myers (Non Title)

Charlie Parker def. Kenny Dentons

KJ Crash def. Asheel Din.

Still Unbroken Match Card

"The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons for the Twf World Championship.

Charles "Dragon" Roberts vs. "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din ECW Original Extreme Rules Match.

"The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (C) vs. Jessica Cooper for the Undisputed Women's Championship.

Matt Awesome (C) vs. "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers for the Twf United States Championship.

John Foley (C) vs. "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill for the Twf Light Heavy Weight Championship.

Noah Copper and "The Destroyer" Owen West (C) vs. The 21st Century Outlaws vs. "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard and "The Chosen One" Jeff Jarret.

Rojo Bat's ZWL Challenge Description (Rojo Bat once to see how good the ZWL brand is and open's an open challenge for anybody who dares).

.

Super Star of the Week: The First Two Time Winner KJ Crash.

**Superstars of the week (Week 24: Alejandro Torres Week 25: Chazz Michaels, Week 26: Rojo Bat Week 27: Duncan Parks. Week 28: David Churchill. Fan's Revenge: KJ Crash Week 29: Chris MacLean Week 30: Luke King Week 31: Lea Stevenson Week 32: KJ Crash)**

Not Much matches but more like a preview of what could happen come Still Unbroken.


	50. Still Unbroken: War's Never End

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Matt Awesome (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (5)

Twf tag team championship- "The Destroyer" Owen West (1) and Noah Copper (2)

Twf women's championship and DWE Divas Champion –"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (1-1)

Hollywood Undead def. Alejandro Torres and Trent Towers

Show Intro (Yes I decided to make one)

**The Video starts with Justin Wyatt raising up his World Championship.**

You want it

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

you got it.

It's everything you dreamed of

**Rojo Bat is put through a cage by a choke slam from Jeff Killington.**

I just wanna be famous

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

be so fucking jaded  
Cause everybody's taking my money from me

**Ted Estes is shown giving Neo the TVE in the Elimination Chamber.**

Show up at Oscars  
Look up Dennis Hopper

**Holly Kingston is shown doing a moon sault on Tiffany**

The money is for nothing

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

and the chicks are for free  
yeah I wanna be

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

I hope that it's everything  
That you dream about

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Be careful what you wish for  
I hope that it's everything

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

that you dream  
When everything's falling apart at the seams

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

And I know that you never believed in me  
Don't ever let 'em fuck with your dreams  
Yeah

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen  
**  
Since it means so much to you

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

"Please welcomes us to Twf: Still Unbroken with out theme song: Fake It by Seether and the new TWE rating system Five Tales of Skill Strength (Power) Speed (Fast and Ariel Maneuvers) Endurance (How long they can go) Wrestling Ability (More amount of moves technique) Intelligence (How smart you are). There are Horrible, bad, Below Average, Average, above average Great, Incredible, Immortal.

Who?s to know if your soul will fade at all?  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way, yeah

"Rojo Bat has his ZWL Challenge against the Straight Edge Saint Jared Cross our five tales".

Strength: Rojo is relatively average while Jared is slightly below average Rojo wins.

Speed (Includes ariel maneuvers): Rojo has a above average speed while Jared has great speed win Jared.

Endurance (How long before being tired): Rojo has Great Endurance while Jared has average win Rojo,

Wrestling Skill: Rojo has great wrestling skills Jared has above average Rojo wins

Intelligence: Rojo is average while Jared shows incredible analysis of situation and behavior win Jared

Out of every ten matches Rojo would win six making him better overall.

Remember this is not a one hundred percent correct method just analysis.

Good god, you're comin? up with reasons  
Good god, you're draggin? it out  
And good god, it's the changin? of the seasons  
I feel so right, so follow me down and just

21st century outlaws vs. Noah and Owen vs. Jack Beauregard and John Jarret

Strength: Overall outlaws have great strength while Owen and Noah are average and Jack and John are below average point Outlaws.

Speed: 21st century outlaws are above average Owen and Noah are horrible and Jack and John have great speed point Jack and John.

Endurance: Outlaws have average Owen and Noah have horrible and Jack and John have below average point Outlaws.

Wrestling Skills: Outlaw have above average, Owen and Noah have average, Jack and John have average point Outlaws.

Intelligence: Outlaws over all are below average, Owen and Noah over all are average, Jack and John are great point Jack and John.

Outlaws would win six out of ten matches and Jack and John would win four with Owen and Noah winning none.

Fake it, if you?re out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you?re such a fuckin? Hypocrite

John Foley vs. David Churchill

Strength: David Churchill has average strength while John has slightly below average point David.

Speed: David has above average John has great speed point John.

Endurance: David has great endurance John average endurance point David.

Wrestling Skill: David has great while John has average point David.

Intelligence: David has great while John has average point David.

Winner eight times out of ten David Churchill

You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way, yeah

Charlie Parker vs. KJ Crash

Strength: Charlie has above average while KJ has great.

Speed: Charlie has great while KJ has great.

Endurance: Charlie has great while KJ has above average.

Intelligence: Charlie has average while KJ has incredible.

Eight out of ten times KJ will win.

Good god, you're comin? up with reasons  
Good god, you're draggin? it out  
And good god, it's the changin? of the seasons  
I feel so right so follow me down and just

Matt Awesome (C) vs. "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers for the Twf United States Championship

Strength: Matt Awesome has incredible while Morrison has great point Matt.

Speed: Matt has average while Morrison has above average winner Morrison.

Endurance: Matt has average while Morrison has also average tie.

Wrestling Ability: Matt has great while Morrison has average.

Intelligence: Below Average got Matt and great for Morrison Myers.

They would split the match 5/5 if they ever had ten matches remember this is not always correct.

Fake it, if you?re out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you?re such a fuckin? hypocrite

I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of them all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all

The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (C) vs. Jessica Cooper for the Undisputed Women's Championship

Strength: Lea Stevenson has Incredible while Jessica has Incredible

Speed: Lea Stevenson has above average while Jessica has average.

Endurance: Lea Stevenson has great while Jessica has average.

Wrestling Ability: Lea Stevenson has great while Jessica has above average.

Intelligence: Lea has above average while Jessica has great.

Lea Stevenson would win seven out of ten times.

Who?s to know if your soul will fade at all?  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way, yeah

Good god, you're comin? up with reasons  
Good god, you're draggin? it out  
Good god, it's the changin? of the seasons  
I feel so right, man, follow me down and just

Charles "Dragon" Roberts vs. "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din ECW Original Extreme Rules Match.

Strength: Charles has above average while Asheel has below average.

Speed: Charles has great speed while Asheel has immortal

Endurance: Charles has above average while Asheel has great.

Wrestling Ability: Charles has great while Asheel has above average.

Intelligence: Charles has above average while Asheel has average

Charles would win six out of ten times if it were a match.

Fake it, if you?re out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you?re such a fuckin? hypocrite

Fake it, if you?re out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong, yeah  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you?re such a fuckin? Hypocrite

"The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons for the Twf World Championship.

Strength: Duncan has Immortal while Kenny has below average Point for Duncan.

Speed: Duncan has incredible while Kenny has immortal point for Kenny.

Endurance: Duncan has incredible while Kenny has great point for Duncan.

Wrestling Ability: Duncan has incredible while Kenny has great point Duncan.

Intelligence: Duncan has incredible while Kenny has average point Duncan.

Duncan would win eight times out of ten.

"This is a ZWL Open Challenge match from San Jose, California at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"Rojo Bat better keep his attitude in check he can't get cocky" said Cody.

"Hell it doesn't matter if you're opponent is a rookie, but luckily I don't think Rojo is that type of person" said Sebastian.

**While you're burning inside my light**

"And his opponent who if he wins will be partaking in TWE: The NXT Wrestler from The City of Saints at 6 ft 0 and weighing 215 pounds "The Straight Edge Saint" Jared Cross" said the announcer.

"Jared Cross the number one contender to Luke King's ZWL Championship" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and he is a dangerous guy Jared has made his tall height into a build for high flying" said Cody.

Jared and Rojo lock but Rojo takes Jared to the ropes. Jared slips Rojo to the mat and fallowed with a flipping elbow to the back fallowed by an arm bar. Rojo rolled to his back and kicked Jared off and fallowed with a drop kick. Rojo fallowed going for a scoop slam but Jared slipped out and hit a buzz saw kick to the back of Rojo's head 1 … 2 kick out. Jared fallowed going for a flipping senton but Rojo countered putting his knees up. Rojo fallowed Irish whipped Jared to the ropes and hit a scoop slam when Jared came back 1 … 2 kick out.

"These two are having a nice chain match" said Cody.

"Yeah but Rojo has a distinct strength advantage above Jared" said Sebastian.

Rojo fallowed going for another Irish whip but Jared countered leaning down and hit a one leg hooked spinning Russian leg sweep 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Jared smacked the mat and fallowed with a flipping knee to the head 1 … 2 kick out. Jared fallowed going to the top rope and going for a Saint's Arrow but Rojo moved out of the way and Jared landed on his knee. Rojo quickly hit a running low dropkick as Jared was seated. Jared slowly got up but Rojo hit him with a trio of vertical suplexes 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Man what a trio suplexes" said Cody.

"Yeah and this could be Rojo's chance" said Sebastian.

Rojo grabbed up Jared and went for an Irish whip but Jared spun around and hit a herrucarana. Jared fallowed as Rojo got up hitting him with a running outside crescent kick 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Jared hit a standing moon Sault and fallowed with a couple of punches to the head. Jared threw Rojo to the outside who grabbed the apron but was hit by a crescent kick falling back first into the announce table. Jared fallowed slamming Rojo head first into the ring post and throwing him in the ring.

"Ouch Jared going after Rojo's head in this assault" said Cody.

"Of Course both the saint's cross and Saint's Arrow are based on attacking the head and neck" said Sebastian.

Jared fallowed hitting a spring board shining wizard and then locked in a leg scissors on Rojo and started slamming him head first. Rojo suddenly willed him self up and hit two elbows to the got fallowed by a back Suplex. Jared slowly got up as Rojo hit him with a one arm bull dog fallowed by a Tiger Feint Kick as Jared was getting up. Rojo slowly went to the top rope for a Frog Splash but as he was climbing Jared hit him with an elbow to the back. Jared then spun Rojo his back facing Jared and caught him with a knee to the back of the head.

"What is Jared going to do" said Cody.

"But I think we might as well call this ball game over now with all the damage to the back of Rojo's neck" said Sebastian.

Jared fallowed grabbing and grabbing Rojo by the head and keeping Rojo's legs on the turn buckle. Jared hit two more knee to the back and then hit an elevated Saint's Cross 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Jared Cross" said the announcer. Jared starts to celebrate as he rises up a The NXT Wrestler sign.

"Jared Cross man those two high knees to the neck fallowed by that Saint's Cross end of story" said Cody.

We get shown a clip from backstage as all three teams in the tables match are being knocked down when Chris comes out as they broke his self portrait.

"You know what all of you damn ass holes what is it with tag teams and breaking down my valuables well as of right now Noah and Owen are stripped of the title" said Chris.

"So who has the tag titles" said Leo Parades.

"None I've seen how unifying the women's title there is always a number one contender after each matches so I am now unifying the DWE Tag Unit and Twf Tag team Championships Team WTW are the official Unified Tag Champions" said Chris.

"What about us" said Jack.

"Oh it's simple John and Jack you two will compete against each other for a Title Shot at the Light Heavy Weight Title and Outlaws will take on the former champion winner becomes the

New number one contenders" said Chris.

John and John are talking in the ring about what to do when John says they will fight fair. When Jack turns around John quickly hit's a Strum 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match and new number one contender to the Light Heavy Weight Championship John Jarret" said the announcer.

**Backstage with John Foley**

"I am here with Light Heavy Weight Champion John Foley so what will you tell us about you're match" said Benjamin.

"You know how I feel everybody keeps on tell me that I won't win" said John.

"Why" asked Benjamin.

"Because David Churchill happens to be as fast as me and more technical well you know what, I'm once hundred percent focused and I promise you tonight I will have David on the floor out technique and destroyed" said John.

**Look what love gave us. A world full of killing, and blood-spilling,**

"This match is for The Twf Light Heavy Weight Championship introducing first from Great Britain at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer.

"The Blue Wolf a technical master of the Cross Face" said Cody.

"Yeah and somehow I believe that after this match we will have a new light heavy weight champion" said Sebastian.

**Car Crash**

"And his opponent from East Setauket, New York at 5 ft 11 and weighing 214 pounds he is the light heavy weight champion John Foley" said the announcer.

John Foley came into the ring with a determined look in his face and tells the commentators to be quiet. John and David locked up with David putting him in a head lock. John countered tripping his leg and getting a side clinches head lock. David countered locking in arm bar but John counters into a Monkey Flip fallowed by a side kick to the gut and a vertical Suplex 1 … kicks out. John grabbed David's leg and started dropping elbow and locked in an Argentine Leg Lock. David tried to counter but John kept the hold in place.

"John going after David's leg" said Cody.

"Good idea" said Sebastian.

David managed to kick John in the face and fallowed with a springboard cross body 1 … 2 kick out. David fallowed going for a high kick but John ducked and grabbed his leg and slammed it into the mat. John started stomping David's leg and locked in a Leg Angle Boston Crab. David countered managing to put him in a Triangle Choke but John countered getting up and dropping him on his leg. John fallowed hitting back flip double knees to the back of David's legs and locked in a figure four.

"John has a figure four locked in on David's hurting leg" said Cody.

"David is tough but even I don't know if he can hold on" said Sebastian.

David countered spinning onto his back but John countered in reverse pulling in reverse and locking in a sharp shooter. David grabbed the ropes quick as John let go at a four count. David lariated John in the back of the head and fallowed with a couple of quick stomps into the turn buckle. David fallowed throwing John outside the ring and David fallowed with a Suicide Dive drop kick. David fallowed going to Irish whip John against the steps who countered slamming David into the steel steps leg first.

"David leg just being smashed into the steel steps" said Cody.

"David should quit and live to fight another day if John is going this far to injure the leg" said Sebastian.

John fallowed slamming him four more times and throwing him in the ring and waiting for David to get up. David got up on his left leg to be hit by a flying clothesline and then John locked in a Figure Four once again. David glared at John and kicked him in the head a couple of times with his left leg and fallowed locking on a Kimura (Legit arm breaking submission hold). John started screaming in pain to slowly seemingly going unconscious as David applied more pressure. David let go as John slowly pushed him self up.

"David made John go unconscious with the Kimura" said Cody.

"Now he isn't he's playing possum" said Sebastian.

David looked at John and put him in the Blue Blood Cross Face. John started to scream muffled by David's hands as John finally grabbed the rope. David let go as John slowly got up David was unbalanced from his injured leg and limping. David kicked John in the gut with his right leg causing him self pain. David fallowed going for a Blue Blood but John countered it into a quick Clover Leaf. John applied more pressure and David finally tapped out.

"Winner of this match by submission and still Light Heavy Weight Champion John Foley" said the announcer.

"John get's David to tap out after all the damage to the leg" said Cody.

As John got up he was hit by a guitar shot from John Jarret fallowed by a Blue Blood by David.

"This is a Number One Contenders tag team match introducing first at a combined weight of 480 pounds Noah Copper and Owen "The Destroyer" West" said the announcer.

"The Former tag team champs have to win this match to try and regain their gold" said Cody.

"Yeah but I seriously don't think they have a chance" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents from New York, New York at a combined weight of 500 pounds "The 21st century outlaw" Leo Parades and "The Puerto Rican Bad Ass" Leon Walls The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

Leo and Owen started off in a power match. Leo managed to over power the three hundred pound behemoth and lifted him up with a side Suplex. Leo fallowed lifting up Owen again and grabbing Noah from outside the ring by the hair and throwing him in. Leo gives Owen a running power slam and drops Noah with a Outlaw Stamp. Leon tags in Leona and they hit an Outlaw Destruction on Owen 1 … 2 … 3.

"This is a No Holds Barred Match introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

Charlie comes out with two Singapore canes and starts smashing them against each other as a bunch of red and blue pyro goes off.

"And his opponent from Toronto, Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

KJ came out with a steel chair that he used back at the last PPV as his pyro rained sparks down as he came out.

As KJ tried to get in the ring Charlie quickly drop kicked him off and allowed with a vault cross body over the top rope. Charlie fallowed with a couple of punches but KJ lifted him up and slammed him back first into the back of the side of the ring. KJ fallowed ramming him again against the ring and throwing him into the ring after that. KJ fallowed grabbing a trash can from under the ring and went inside the ring but was drop kicked by Charlie. Charlie fallowed grabbing KJ and hit a DDT on the trash can 1 … 2 kick out.

"Ouch Charlie taking advantage of the slightly dazed KJ and fallowing with a DDT" said Cody.

"Yeah but KJ can easily turn this match around like he did at the beginning with his strength advantage" said Sebastian.

Charlie fallowed lifting up KJ and going for a Suplex. KJ moved in mid air and landed on his feet and fallowed with a hard knee to the gut fallowed by an arm whip. Charlie got up to be hit by another one and a belly to belly Suplex as Charlie landed on one of the Singapore canes. KJ fallowed grabbing Charlie's leg and locking in a spinning toe hold. KJ kept the hold on and started to grab a Singapore cane. KJ applied a lot of pressure so Charlie moves his head up to alleviate pain right into a Singapore cane shot to the head 1 … 2 kick out.

"That was educational as well" said Cody.

"Yeah KJ planned that out well" said Sebastian.

KJ fallowed lifting up Charlie and hitting a running power slam 1 … 2 . Kick out. KJ locked in a side head lock as Charlie was getting up. KJ fallowed with some closed fisted punches to the skull and slamming Charlie back first 1 … 2 . Kick out. KJ fallowed going to the top rope as Charlie was slowly getting up. KJ went for the flying heel kick but was caught with a mid air boot to the head fallowed by a Fisherman Buster 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Charlie fallowed grabbing KJ and dropping him with an elbow smash fallowed by a knee smash 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Ouch that Fisher Man Buster fallowed by those two stiff shots to the face has to hurt" said Cody.

"Yeah but look at what Charlie is going for" said Sebastian.

Charlie fallowed with a Canadian Back Breaker and then a neck breaker as KJ was holding his back. Charlie fallowed lifting up KJ and giving him an Omega Execution out of nowhere in a split second 1 … 2 … kick out. Charlie fallowed grabbing KJ up and hitting him with both Singapore cane's to the gut and the back of the head 1 … 2 … kick out. Charlie slowly went to the top rope as KJ slowly got up and hit a cork screw moon Sault on a standing KJ 1 … 2 … kick out.

"What a move by Charlie that excited the fans" said Cody.

"I never knew Charlie even had that in his move set" said Sebastian.

Charlie slowly got up as suddenly Keith Stevenson came out and hit Charlie with a ladder to the back. KJ fallowed with a running Canadian Lariat (Replacing the Canadian Finish) 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match KJ Crash" said the announcer.

KJ rose his hand up as Keith grabbed Charlie. KJ was walking down the ramp oblivious to what was happening behind him. Keith threw a Table in the ring and grabbed Charlie's head. He went for the Impact Finish but Charlie countered into a Omega Execution onto the table.

Charlie grabbed a mic slowly gaining his breath as KJ turned around to see his friend put through a table.

"KJ I'm going to ask you now do you respect me" said Charlie as he grabbed onto the ropes.

"You were better then I expected but you have not earned my respect Charlie so I suggest leave on a happy ending you put a superstar through a table now leave" said KJ as he once again walked up the stairs.

"One more match KJ and I promise I will win" said Charlie.

"I've had enough of my time wasted no deal" said KJ as he once again walked away.

Suddenly Perfect Insanity played as Chris MacLean came out.

"So KJ you say that this match is not worth you're time" said Chris.

"I already beat him twice what do I have to prove anymore or do with Charlie It's done zip over" said KJ getting mad.

"Alright so then how a bout you're next match in the Next Pay Per View to be a match for number one contender ship to the Twf World Championship and it will be a TLC match what do you say KJ" said Chris with a smirk.

KJ thought about it for a moment "Charlie I don't understand why you oh so importantly want to be a superstar so hopefully prove it to me what do you got in the TLC match" said KJ as the fan's screamed with cheers.

"You heard it here first KJ Crash vs. Charlie Parker III in a TLC match" said Cody.

"Man this is the moment of truth for Charlie's career either hand with the big dog or los has last chance at KJ's acceptance as part of Twf" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the Twf United States Championship introducing first the challenger from Honolulu, Hawaii "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

Morrison came to the ring with fire ball pyro around the entrance as he walks out.

"And his opponent he is the Twf United States Champion at 6 ft 7 and weighing 270 pounds "The Awesome One" Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

Matt came out with the title across his waist as some fire works go off from the side.

Matt and Morrison start off with Matt locking in a head lock. Morrison slips out and goes for a back Suplex but Matt flips back and hit's a reverse DDT 1 … kick out. Matt lifts up Morrison and Irish whips him to the ropes and as he comes back is hit by a bicycle kick1 … 2 . Kick out. Matt grabs Morrison up and punches him into the corner were he hit's a couple of shoulder strikes to the gut. Matt fallowed going for a bridge Suplex but was countered by a side arm whip slam 1 kick out.

"Man what a counter as Matt prepared to lift up Morrison he skillfully grabbed his arm and slammed him down" said Cody.

"Yeah and he should watch out as so far our prediction has been 1 to 2 bad for our analysis's" said Sebastian.

Morrison fallowed locking in a side chicken wing and trying to apply more pressure. Morrison grabs Matt's leg and tries to lift him up but is countered by a couple of elbows to the skull and a mat slam. Matt fallowed lifting up Morrison to get poked in the eyes and fallowed with an arm whip. Matt got up quickly to be hit by two more and a spinning scoop slam 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Morrison fallowed lifting up Matt to the top rope as Morrison grabbed his head. Morrison went for the Vulcaninator but Matt pushed him off and Morrison hit had on his back.

"Ouch Morrison went for the Vulcaninator but was roughly thrown off" said Cody.

"Yeah and Matt is on the top rope and if I were Morrison I wouldn't get up" said Sebastian as he watched Matt doing a get up sign to Morrison.

Morrison got up right into a flying cross body off the top rope. Matt fallowed getting up and going to the apron. As Morrison got up Matt hit a sling shot Cross body block 1 … 2 … kick out. Matt lifted up Morrison and this time successfully hit a bridge Suplex 1 … 2 … kick out. Morrison poked Matt in the eyes and fallowed with a running clothesline 1 … 2 … kick out. Matt was picked up and Morrison went for a Suplex but was countered into a reverse DDT and a jumping splash 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Morrison hitting a Reverse DDT and a splash in succession" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Matt might be closing in on a win" said Cody.

Matt grabbed up Morrison and went for an Awesome Bomb. Morrison countered with a couple of punches and Matt dropped him. As Matt was on his knees Morrison hit a shining wizard 1 … 2 … kick out. Morrison picked up Matt but was hit with a couple punches to the gut fallowed by a running bicycle kick 1 … 2 … Morrison grabbed the ropes. Matt grabbed up Morrison and went for a bridge Suplex which was countered into a DDT. Morrison took out some brass knuckles and threw them to the side of the ring as the ref fallowed and fallowed low blowing Matt then a Thunder Fire 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and new Twf United States Champion Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

"Morrison wins after that cheap low blow" said Sebastian.

Morrison grabbed his belt as Matt was getting up. As Matt got up he was blasted my Morrison with the belt causing him to bleed fallowed by a couple punches. Morrison grabbed Matt and put him on the top turn buckle and put the belt on the floor close to it.

"Oh my god this can take Matt out of action for at least a month if Morrison hits this move somebody help him" said Cody.

**You Wear Your Sin Like It's Some Kind of Prize**

Lance came into the ring rushing in. Morrison went to hit him with the belt but Lance ducked and fallowed spearing Morrison as he came back from the ropes. Lance grabs Morrison's belt and walks away with it helping Matt up to a fuming Morrison as both Lance and Matt leave.

"Wait a second Lance is taking the belt with him" said Cody.

"I'm going to guess Lance doesn't feel like giving it back" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the TWE Undisputed Women's Championship introducing first accompanied by Pryce "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

Jessica came out with a look of determination along with Pryce making out when they made it to the ring.

"And her opponent she is the TWE Undisputed Women's Champion from Tampa Bay, Florida accompanied by KJ Crash, at 5 ft 7 and weighing 142 pounds "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea's Pyro of some entered the ring as she and KJ stepped out with Lea holding both her championships. They did exactly went Jessica and Pryce did when they got in the ring and Lea held up her women's Championship.

Lea and Jessica locked up with Lea locking in a side head lock. Jessica hit to elbows to the gut fallowed by a stiff kick to side of the ribs. As Lea was getting her breath Jessica hit a running elbow smash 1 … 2 kick out. Jessica fallowed going for a high kick but Lea ducked under it and grabbed Jessica's hair and slammed her onto Lea's knee back first. Lea fallowed locking in a Boston Crab. Lea fallowed to get more impact with some kick's to the stomach but Jessica grabbed the ropes.

"Lea seam's to be going for the back smart move with her Lea Bomb maneuver that slams directly back first with incredible force" said Cody.

"Yeah but Jessica is just as tough as Lea is" said Sebastian.

Lea lifted up Jessica and hit a Suplex fallowed by a running kick to the back 1 … 2 kick out. Lea grabbed up Jessica for a scoop slam but Jessica struggled out and hit a kick to the back of the legs. Jessica fallowed with a leg drop to the back of Lea's Head and then locked in the Grand Finale. Lea crazily forced her self to the ropes and threw Jessica out back first. Lea fallowed grabbing Jessica on the outside and hitting a flap jack against the railing and slammed her into the side of the ring.

"Ouch Lea hit's two moves directly to the back" said Cody.

"She's a wild cat on the attack she see's a wound and she's going to go for it" said Sebastian matter of fact wise.

Lea fallowed throwing Jessica into the ring and slipped in her self. Jessica hit a high stiff kick to the throat and fallowed smashing Lea's neck against the ropes. Jessica fallowed locking in a triangle choke as Lea resisted. Lea lifted up Jessica on her shoulder's and threw her off. Jessica landed on her feet and fallowed with a hard stiff kick to the throat as Lea fell holding her throat. Jessica fallowed lifting up Lea and hitting a running clothesline 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Jessica then locked in an Anaconda Vice.

"Jessica has the Anaconda Vice locked in" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and she has focused her assault to the throat" said Cody.

Lea got to her feet but Jessica lifted her up and slammed to the floor. Jessica fallowed throwing her against the turn buckle and then hitting a clothesline in the turn buckle. Jessica hit a couple of chops to the chest and fallowed with a hip toss half way across the ring 1 … 2 … kick out. Jessica fallows with some knees to the throat 1 … 2 … kick out. Jessica fallowed Irish whipping Lea to the ropes who came back with a double clothesline. Jessica slowly got up right into an STO 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"Lea fallowing that double clothesline with a quick STO" said Cody.

"Jessica has managed to dominate the last twenty minutes but now it's Lea's turn to regroup and attack" said Sebastian.

Lea lifted up Jessica and hit a leg trip fallowed by some hard elbows to the back fallowed by a standing shootings tar press 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Lea fallowed grabbing a hand full of hair and hitting a side STO against her knee to the back as Jessica writhed in pain. Lea took of the top turn buckle pad and lifted up Jessica smashing her straight down against the open steel. Lea fallowed going for a moon Sault but Jessica slipped out of the way as Lea crashed and burned.

"Ouch Lea sending her self on a one way ticket to pain" said Cody.

"Yeah and this is Jessica's time to shine" said Sebastian as Jessica got up.

Jessica lifted up Lea and hit a jaw breaker fallowed by a bull dog. Jessica then grabbed up Lea and locked in a cobra clutch. Lea managed to hit a couple of elbows and an eye poke. Jessica quickly kicked Lea in the gut and went for a Shining Darkness. On the last kick Lea moved out of the way and spun around Jessica into an Impaler DDT. Lea fallowed going to the top rope and hitting a moon Sault 1 … 2 … kick out. Lea went for a Lea Bomb but Jessica countered into a Grand Finale slamming the knee into Lea's throat. After a minute or so Lea fell unconscious from the move as Pryce jumped for joy.

"Winner of this match by Submission and new TWE Undisputed Women's Champion Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

Camera Change

"This match is for Number One Contender ship for the Twf World Championship and it is an original ECW Extreme Rules Match introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighing 250 pounds Charles "The Dragon" Roberts" said the announcer.

Charles came out a side of the bingo hall with a barbed wire steel chair.

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 0 and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

Asheel came out with a base ball bat and ran into the ring. Charles went for a wide shot but Asheel ducked and hit a baseball bat shot to the gut fallowed by a drop kick. Asheel then Irish whipped Charles to the ropes who countered whipping Asheel to the ropes and blasting him with the chair as he came back 1 … 2 kick out. Charles fallowed Irish whipping Asheel to the turn buckle and going for a running splash but was countered as Asheel slipped out of the way.

"Ouch Charles crashing and burning" said Cody.

"Yeah and Asheel better fallow up" said Sebastian.

Asheel fallowed throwing Charles out of the ring and fallowing with a top rope leg drop 1 … 2 kick out. Asheel fallowed going for a clothesline but Charles caught him with a bear hug and slammed him back fist against the steel ring post. Charles fallowed hitting a spinning power slam against the steel ring post 1 … 2 . Kick out. Charles lifted up Asheel on his shoulder and through him in the ring through the second rope. Charles fallowed with a running clothesline but Asheel hit him with a drop kick.

"Charles pulling his arm back but Asheel planted him with the drop kick" said Cody.

"Yeah and Asheel is going to fallow up most likely" said Sebastian.

Charles fallowed getting up into a base ball shot to the ribs fallowed by two clotheslines and a spinning jumping clothesline 1 … 2 kick out. Charles got up right into a kick to the gut fallowed by a scoop slam 1 … 2 kick out. Charles fallowed getting up slowly as Asheel went for a steel chair shot but Charles ducked and drop kicked it in Asheel's face. Charles fallowed going for a DKO on the steel chair but was countered into a one arm neck breaker. Asheel went under the ring and grabbed a table and threw it in the ring.

"What is Asheel thinking to do with that table" said Cody.

"I don't know but something tells me it's going to hurt" said Sebastian.

Asheel slipped into the ring to be hit by a running slam clothesline 1 … 2 kick out. Charles went and grabbed the chair hitting Asheel in the gut and fallowed with an upper cut. Charles then locked in a Dragon Lock. Asheel reached and grabbed the rope and then the side of the ring pulling him self off Charles with him. Charles went for a clothesline but Asheel ducked and Irish whipped him into the ring. Asheel set up the table next to the turn buckle but was blasted by a chair shot.

"Asheel setting up the table but Charles saying no it's my table" said Cody.

"Yeah but Charles better keep good watch of his opponent" said Sebastian.

Dragon fallowed hitting an STO Back Breaker 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Charles grabbed up Asheel and put him on the top rope. Dragon then grabbed Asheel's head for a super DKO through the table. Dragon tried to pull of Asheel who countered pulling back and punched Dragon off onto the table. Asheel fallowed hitting an Extreme Omega through the table 1 … 2 … kick out. Asheel catches his breath and grabs up Charles. Charles hit's a surprise knee to the gut fallowed by a Spinning Power Slam 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"Asheel being stopped by a huge spinning power slam" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Dragon has to be feeling the effects of that Extreme Omega through the table" said Cody.

Charles grabbed a cheese grater from the crowd and whacked Asheel on the head causing him to bleed. Charles started grating a Asheel's forehead as Asheel screamed in pain. Charles fallowed going for an Irish whip to the ropes and grabbed a chair Asheel countered into a Turning Point smashing the chair in Charlie's face 1 … 2 … kick out. Asheel fallowed grabbing Charlie's face and then setting up a chair. Asheel went for a Twist of Fate but it was countered into a DKO on the chair 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Charles hit's a huge counter" said Cody.

"Yeah he did I thought it was over" said Sebastian.

Charles went under the ring and grabbed a ladder. Charles went to hit Asheel who ducked and hit a drop kick to the knee. Asheel fallowed whacking him with the chair. Asheel fallowed Irish whipping Charles to the ropes and hitting a one handed spinning clothesline. Asheel slowly went to the top of the ladder. Dragon got up on the other side and started punching at Asheel. Both started punching at each other continuously until both had blood on their knuckles. Charles tried to push off Asheel who grabbed his arm and the ladder fell off and they both went through the announce table. The ref counted to ten as they both stayed on the floor.

"This match is a draw by double knockout" said the announcer.

"Both put it all out there but they couldn't get up after they both went through the announce table" said Cody.

"Yeah but what will be the end result from this match" said Sebastian.

**Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see**

"This match is for the Twf World Championship introducing first from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

Kenny came out with a smile and a bunch of fire works went off behind him.

**It's the Franchise, boy I'm shinin' now**

"And his opponent he is the Twf World Champion from Ontario, Canada at 6 ft 4 and weighing 250 pounds "The Franchise Player" accompanied by Courtney Banks, Duncan Park" said the announcer.

Duncan comes out in a Ferrari to side of the ring and comes out with his hand around Courtney's waist and raising his title up with his other hand as he slips something in Courtney's pocket. A bunch of fire works come out from under the entrance ramp.

Duncan and Kenny size each other with Duncan putting Kenny in a bear hug. Kenny struggled out with two punches to the face fallowed by a running clothesline. Duncan got up quickly as Kenny went for a cross body but it was countered into a spin buster 1 kick out. Duncan fallowed picking up Kenny for a running shoulder tackle but Kenny fell to the floor. As Duncan came back he was hit by a herrucarana 1 .. Kick out. Kenny fallowed going for a running clothesline but Duncan countered with a shoulder block.

"Ouch Kenny went for the clothesline but Duncan hitting him with a shoulder tackle" said Cody.

"Yeah and we're still in the beginning five minutes" said Sebastian.

Duncan fallowed with a chin lock and a one arm side arm lock. Kenny tried to get to his feet but Duncan grabbed Kenny and hit him with a Suplex. Kenny got up as Duncan lifted him up for a quick emerald driver but Kenny countered spinning out and hitting a DDT 1 … kick out. Kenny fallowed going for a Kill Switch but Duncan countered with a reverse back Suplex. Duncan fallowed Irish whipping Kenny to the ropes who countered with a running knee to the gut. Kenny fallowed with a standing moon Sault 1 … kick out.

"Kenny going for a standing moon Sault but it wasn't even enough for two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and these two are keeping a fast pace" said Cody.

Kenny fallowed going for a running clothesline but Duncan ducked under it and hit a spinning reverse power bomb. Duncan fallowed with three running shoulder tackles fallowed by a Fisherman Suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Duncan grabbed up Kenny for an Emerald Driver but Kenny countered into a Seattle Dentor 1 … 2 . Kick out. Duncan slowly got up right into a running drop kick 1 … 2 kick out. Kenny locked in a side head lock as Duncan tried to struggle out. Kenny countered as Duncan lifted him up into a sliced bread #2 1 … 2 kick out.

"Kenny countering Duncan using the momentum to hit that sliced bread #2" said Sebastian.

"Duncan better try something fast Kenny has been playing hard the last few minutes" said Cody.

Duncan went for a running clothesline but Kenny ducked under it and hit a drop kick as Duncan came back. Kenny fallowed lifting up Duncan for a running enzugeri kick to the back of the head 1 … 2 . Kick out. Kenny fallowed going for a scoop slam but Duncan countered into a bear hug. Kenny started sending punches straight to Duncan's face who let go. Kenny fallowed getting into a pure fist fight with Duncan who managed to punch him herd enough to make him flip back on the floor 1 … 2 kick out.

"Ouch Duncan letting that right hand loose enough to make the lighter Kenny lose his balance and be sent back hard" said Cody.

"Yeah but can Duncan keep on the fight" said Sebastian.

Duncan fallowed going for a back Suplex but Kenny countered into a spinning neck breaker. Kenny fallowed going to the top rope for a shooting star press but Duncan moved out of the way 1 … 2 . Kick out. Duncan slowly got up as Kenny went for a clothesline but Duncan ducked under it and clipped Kenny's leg. Duncan fallowed going to the top rope where he hit a leg drop as Kenny stood up. Kenny slowly got up right into a brutal Emerald Driver his neck slamming hard on the canvas 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Duncan so close after that Emerald Driver" said Cody.

"Yeah Cody but come on what can Kenny use that will take out Duncan as fast as Duncan can hit an Emerald Driver or a Jail Cell" said Sebastian.

Duncan grabbed up Kenny and hit him with a vertical Suplex 1 … 2 … kick out. Duncan put Kenny on the top rope but was kneed in the skull hard enough to cause him to bleed Kenny fallowed with another kick to the head fallowed by a Tornado DDT 1 … 2 . Kick out. Kenny fallowed going for a Seattle Dentor. Duncan countered lifting him up for an Emerald Driver which was countered into a Kill Switch Engage 1 … 2 .. kick out. Kenny fallowed with a leg lock.

"Kenny has a leg lock in place" said Cody.

"Yeah something tells me that Kenny is doing the wrong thing" said Sebastian.

Duncan fallowed up with a couple of punches to Kenny's head which let him go. Duncan fallowed Irish whipping Kenny into the ropes and fallowing with a reverse spinning power bomb 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Duncan fallowed Irish whipping Kenny again and hitting another spinning reverse power bomb but this time against the turn buckle 1 … 2 … kick out. Duncan fallowed lifting up Kenny for a Suplex. Kenny countered going for a herrucarana but Duncan slammed Kenny stomach first. Duncan fallowed locking in the Jail Cell successfully as Kenny screamed in pain as the hold was kept in place.

"Kenny is in agonizing pain right now" said Cody.

"It's Ball Game now the fat lady sung" said Sebastian.

Kenny started struggling using his foot to move towards the ropes. Kenny slowed down inches away as he started to tap out. On the last one Duncan accidently lunched forward and Kenny grabbed the ropes. Duncan grabbed Kenny's leg and locked it in again. Kenny quickly fallowed with a couple of elbows and spin kick to the jaw. Kenny fallowed going for a running clothesline but was grabbed by Duncan. Duncan fallowed going for a Spinning Reverse Power Bomb but Kenny countered in mid air into a Tornado DDT. Kenny fallowed looking back and hitting a Rise Against the Odds to the crowds delight.

..1..

"Kenny has it new world champion" said Sebastian.

"Duncan do it for us TDI superstars" said Cody.

..2..

"Duncan kick out" screamed Cody.

"Kenny is your new Twf World Champion" said Sebastian.

.. kick out 3.

"Duncan has kicked out" screamed Cody.

"Oh my god that's inhuman Duncan has taken hit after hit and still has the power to get up" said Sebastian.

Duncan slowly get's up as Kenny kicks him in the gut and goes for a Kill Switch Engage. Duncan counters going for an Emerald Driver but counters into a herrucarana sending Duncan to the ropes. Duncan suddenly kissed Courtney as Kenny had a what the fuck expression along with Courtney and the crowd. Kenny grabbed Duncan's shoulder and turned him around straight into a Brass Knuckles punch from Duncan.

"Winner of this match by DQ Kenny Dentons sense it was by DQ Duncan stays with the championship" said the announcer.

"Duncan sucks Duncan sucks" chanted the crowd as Kenny was prone unconscious and bleeding out on the floor seemingly dead.

Duncan just looked at the camera and with Courtney in hand did the You Can't see me with the brass knuckles as the show went off the air.

Results

Jared Cross def. Rojo Bat by pin fall (22:12)

John Jarret def. Jack Beauregard new number one contender for the Light Heavy Weight Championship by pin fall (0:09)

John Foley def. David Churchill by submission to retain (24:37)

The 21st Century Outlaws def. Noah and Owen to be number one contenders for the Unified Tag Team Championships. (4:12)

KJ Crash def. Charlie Parker by pin fall (22:19)

Morrison Myers def. Matt Awesome new United States Champion (19:21)

Jessica Cooper def. Lea Stevenson by submission new Women's Champion (30:43)

Draw Charles Roberts and Asheel Din by double KO (36:45)

Kenny Dentons def. Duncan Parks by DQ Duncan keeps championship (42:43)

Play Time's Over Match Card

Charlie Parkers vs. KJ Crash in a TLC match winner becomes new number one contender.

Unified Tag Team Championships match- Team WTW (C) vs. The 21st Century Outlaws.

* * *

This is late inbetween me joining a Backyard Wrestling Leauge breaking my arm in a hardcore spot in a match (Best 16 taped minutes of my life even if i was forced to take the loss) For some reason Youtube won't let me post it so if you have any idea how to do it please put it in your review.

The Spot was a trash can spot: Trash Can's acctually are weaker then the ring so it doesn't hurt as much. So as part of the match a did a Leo Sault (Lion Sault) against a guy on the trash can. At the last second he moved and my arm twisted fracturing it. Fallowing that the idiot decided to slam my arm against the ground breaking it completely and one standing Shooting Star PRess later I lost the match was over.

Afetr taht the guys as an apolagy allowed me to use hsi yacht problem is i can't drive one. So i called my Uncle over who knows how to drive boats and we went to the Bahamas great time.

After that i wrote this as fast as i could with a healing broken arm that is my honset explenation. So remember is you know how do put videos on Youtube tell me for some reason i can't do that and post the greatest hardcore wrestling match made by an Idiot and a 6 ft 5 five giant who cound do a Lion Sault (me) I mean Leo Sault (renamed it).

That Champ is still here!


	51. Weak 33: Last Man Standing

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers (2)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (5)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Team WTW (1-1)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper (1-1)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – "The Hound of Tindalos" Donnie Danzig- Lindsjö

Show Intro (Yes I decided to make one)

**The Video starts with Kenny Dentons raising up his World Championship.**

You want it

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

you got it.

It's everything you dreamed of

**Rojo Bat is shown frog splashing John Foley through a table.**

I just wanna be famous

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

be so fucking jaded  
Cause everybody's taking my money from me

**Ted Estes is shown giving Neo the TVE in the Elimination Chamber.**

Show up at Oscars  
Look up Dennis Hopper

**Holly Kingston is shown doing a moon sault on Tiffany**

The money is for nothing

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

and the chicks are for free  
yeah I wanna be

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

I hope that it's everything  
That you dream about

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Be careful what you wish for  
I hope that it's everything

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

that you dream  
When everything's falling apart at the seams

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

And I know that you never believed in me  
Don't ever let 'em fuck with your dreams  
Yeah

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen  
**  
since it means so much to you

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

Asheels Review's Still Unbroken

Jarred cross vs Rojo Bat:Great opening B-

David Churchil vs John Foley:Nice way of showing Technical skills B-

Owen and Noah vs Outlaws:This Sucked D+

Charlie vs KJ CRASH:Bravo A

Matt vs Morrison:Sorry,This match bored me C-

Jessica vs Lea:Excellent match A

Asheel vs Charels:ECW would be proud A

Kenny vs Duncan:This was a Painting of shock A

Best:Asheel vs Charels (I flipped a coin with the Main Event to)

Worst:Tag match

MVP:Charels Robert for brining it in Asheels game

"Please welcome us to Twf: Warzone after an explosive Still Unbroken" said Sebastian.

The show a montage video high lighting all the matches.

"Yeah and we also saw the re-debut of Lance Raters a guy who is known as The Main Event a two time world champion four time hardcore champion two time extreme champion" said Cody.

**You Wear Your Sin Like It's Some Kind of Prize**

"Please welcome a former Two Time World Champion Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance comes out with Morrison's U.S championship on his shoulder.

"Last night I sto-" said Lance before stopping. "I mean barrowed this U.S championship you might ask why, why didn't a guy as good as me go for the Twf World Champion Duncan" said Lance as he did a thinking look.

Morrison came out from behind but Lance turned around seeing him enter the ring.

"Buddy grab a microphone and please tell me and these people what the fuck you are doing in my ring" said Lance as he smirked at Morrison.

"I will tell you why" said Morrison as he looked to attack.

"I don't care you want your title and I saw Matt's contract didn't have a rematch clause so I will give you back your championship if you give Matt Awesome a rematch a Play Times Over in Last Man Standing Match" said Lance.

"Fine just give me back my title" said Morrison with a glare.

Lance looked at him and whacked him with the championship in the skull and dropped it on him.

Matt Awesome then came out and hit him Morrison with an Awesome Bomb on a steel chair. Matt then counts to ten as Morrison is till on the floor. Matt fallowed stealing poor Morrison's U.S Championship.

"Wow Morrison has some horrible luck" said Cody.

"I'm forced to agree" said Sebastian.

"This is a tag team match introducing first they are TWE's newest tag team at a combined weight of 510 pounds the team of Hollywood Undead" said the announcer.

Hollywood Undead came out in an entrance similar to Cryme Time.

"And their opponents they are the team of Owen West and Noah Cooper" said the announcer.

Owen and Noah came out with an average little entrance.

Deuce started with Noah as they started grappling. Deuce easily tripped up Noah and fallowed with a couple of kicks to the gut. Deuce fallowed Irish whipping Noah to the ropes and when he came back hitting a sleeper slam 1 . . . 2 kick out. Deuce fallowed Irish whipping Noah to the turn buckle. Deuce tagged in J-Dog who quickly hit a Irish whip into a big shoulder tackle from J-Dog 1…2.. Kick out. J-Dog fallowed lifting up Noah and hitting him with a vertical Suplex as Noah tagged in Owen.

"Oh that battle of the Super Heavyweight of these two teams" said Cody.

"Yeah but J-Dog has a twenty pound advantage over Owen" said Sebastian.

J-Dog and Owen got into a shoving match until J-Dog hit Owen with a scoop slam. J-Dog tagged in Deuce as they double drop kicked Noah off the apron. J-Dog gave Owen a Weak Version of the Go To Hell fallowed by Deuce hitting a running 540 spinning round house kick 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Deuce and J-Dog" said the announcer.

"Hollywood Undead picking up their first victory in Twf" said Cody.

Suddenly Duncan comes out in his Ferrari with Courtney. Duncan slides in the ring and tells Hollywood Undead to get out which they after a while do.

"Alright ref's give me my champagne" said Duncan as he is passed a bottle and two cups. "You see at I kept my Twf World Championship and thanks to the two idiots in the ECW match thing I have no number one contender so I will be taking a few days off" said Duncan as he and Courtney each drank to that.

Suddenly Kenny Dentons came out to the ring with a black eye.

"You're right as of now you don't have a number one contender but that doesn't mean I won't be number contender" said Kenny.

"You wasted your chance yesterday now get lost" said Duncan as he drank his celebratory champagne.

"Yeah but let's see how that match went" said Kenny.

Kenny shows a video on the Titantron showing Kenny almost winning and Duncan having to use the brass knuckles.

"Now does that seem like a Champion to you" said Kenny as he saw Duncan just look at him with indifference.

Suddenly Charles came out with a mic.

"IF anything I should be number one contender you already got a one on one shot I haven't" said Charles.

"I don't care if you've gotten a one on one it just means you aren't as good as me" said Kenny.

"No back when I was in NWO Brotherhood I was un freaking stoppable I gave everybody a DKO and the same went for you back at Over the Top" said Charles with a smile.

Suddenly Asheel Din came out with a microphone as well.

"Well unlike any of you I've taken on superstars better then all of you, Better then Duncan, Better then Charles, and Better then you Kenny" said Asheel.

"Please tell us who" said Duncan thinking Asheel was full of shit.

"Oh you know that guy who beat you in what was it nine seconds I think his name was Lance Raters" said Asheel.

"So what I deserve it not any of you" said Charles as he seemed to be ready to give somebody a DKO.

Suddenly Chris came out to Perfect insanity.

"You know what I think there can be a great match here it will be Duncan vs. Asheel Din in a falls count anywhere match" said Chris.

"Why him" practically screamed Charles.

"Just kidding it will be Duncan Parks vs. Asheel Din vs. Charles Roberts vs. Kenny Dentons in a Fatal Four Way falls count anywhere match" said Chris.

Asheel Quickly gave Duncan a drop kick but was hit by a DKO from Charles when he got up.

Kenny went for a clothesline but Charles ducked and hit another DKO. As Charles was taunting the other two on the floor Duncan hit him with a brass knuckle shot to the back fallowed by an Emerald Driver.

"Duncan manages to get out practically unscathed and the Last Man Standing" said Sebastian.

"Just like Matt Awesome plans to do against Morrison Myers" said Cody.

"This is a six man tag team match introducing first from Toronto, Ontario Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash and his tag team partners accompanied by Kristie Wyatt they are Team WTW" said the announcer.

All of them come out with smiles as they slide into the ring as Team WTW has all four of their titles David and Joe holding one title each while Kristie held the two other ones.

"And their opponents at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Evolution" Charlie Parker and his tag team partners at a combined weight of 500 pounds they are The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

The Outlaws came out with each wearing black jackets saying Outlaw Destruction on the front and a Destroyed Town on the back smiles on their faces as Charlie fallowed behind them with his signature taunts.

Leo Parades and KJ Crash started it out. Leo easily out powered KJ into a neutral corner and hit him with a couple of elbows. Leo fallowed going for a running boot in the corner but KJ countered with a knee to the gut. KJ then hit some elbows to the head and a kick to the side of the head. KJ grabbed up Leo for an Irish whip who countered throwing KJ around and when he came back hitting a one handed drop spine buster 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"Ouch KJ running right into that one handed spine buster from Leo" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and just because they've been a team for a long time doesn't mean they cannot play singles either" said Cody.

Leo fallowed putting KJ in an arm bar but KJ countered with a punch to the ribs fallowed by a one handed STO. KJ tagged in David who ran at Leo who caught him by the throat. Leo shifted locking in a Guillotine and tagged in Leon. Leon kicked David in the gut and Leo gave him a hard stiff clothesline. Leo fallowed tagging in Charlie and they hit a double knee drop to the chest of David 1 … 2 … kick out. David slowly started mounting a come back with some punches and fallowed tagging in Joe and hitting a double clothesline.

"Ouch Joe and David hitting a hard double clothesline" said Cody.

"Yeah and their team better isolate Charlie" said Sebastian.

Joe Irish whipped Charlie to the ropes as Leon secretly tagged him self in. Joe hit Charlie with a bicycle kick but was hit by a running shoulder tackle by Leon. Leon fallowed Irish whipping Joe to the ropes who countered Irish whipping Leon. Joe tagged in KJ and they hit a double flap jack. KJ fallowed with a couple of quick rights hands and then went for a Canadian Spin Buster. Leon reversed out and hit a spinning reverse DDT out of no where 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Ouch Leon hitting a Rock Drop on KJ and almost getting the win" said Sebastian.

"Somehow I don't think something as simple as the Rock Drop can beat KJ it's only Leon's trademark move nothing big" said Cody.

KJ tagged in David as Leon tagged in Leo. David went for a quick spear on Leo but was met by a one handed spinning spine buster 1 … 2 kick out. Leo fallowed grabbing David an Irish whipping him into his corner. Leo fallowed with an Outlaw Stamp in the corner and tagging in Charlie. Leo and Leon got rid of Joe and KJ as Charlie gave David a Heat – Seeker from Hell 1 … 2 … 3. "Winners of this match the team of The 21st century outlaws and Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"This match is for the TWE Hardcore Television Championship and it is a fatal four way match introducing first the challenge from Tokyo, Japan at 7 ft 4 and weighing 400 pounds "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

Iccolo comes out stomping as some fire works come off the dies as he walks down to the ring.

"And the other challenger from Great Britain at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer.

David came out with a nod of the head though seemingly limping.

"And the Champion at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds "The Hound of Tindalos" he is the TWE Hardcore Television Champion Donnie Danzig – Lindsjö" said the announcer.

Danzig comes out with a barbed wire base ball bat.

**You Wear Your Sin Like It's Some Kind of Prize**

"And his last challenger from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance comes out with a Sledge Hammer underneath his trench coat and comes to the ring.

Lance clotheslines Donnie as Iccolo and David start brawling. Lance fallows hitting Donnie with a sledge hammer shot to the gut fallowed by a kick to the face. Iccolo grabbed David by the neck but David hit him with a low blow to the groin and fallowed with a spinning neck breaker. David went under the ring grabbing a chair when he got in the ring he was hit by a sledge hammer shot to the face from Lance. Donnie Irish whipped Lance out of the ring and fallowed with a Suicide Elbow Smash on the outside.

"Nice move from Donnie that has to hurt" said Cody.

"Yeah and Donnie changed the title's name when he thought television what he would best on television being Hardcore" said Sebastian.

Iccolo grabbed a trash can full of weapons and smashed David over the head with it. Iccolo then fallowed Irish whipping David to the ropes and as David went running back. Iccolo went for a boot but David ducked under it and locked in a sleeper hold. Donnie slid into the ring and quickly punched David in the back making him let go. Donnie fallowed locking in a Cobra Clutch on David. Iccolo saw this and went for a big boot but both of them ducked under it and Donnie threw David at Iccolo.

"Donnie playing it smart and using David as a human projectile at Iccolo" said Cody.

"Yeah but the one guy to watch out for in this setting is Lance Raters he's an opportunist and fatal four way rules spell victory for this guy" said Sebastian.

Donnie fallowed grabbing a Singapore cane and smacking David and Iccolo in the head. Lance slid in the ring and dropped a chair behind Donnie who turned around from the noise. Lance quickly took advantage and hit a Sit out Spine buster on the chair the ring. Lance fallowed using a chair to beat Iccolo into one of the turn buckle. Lance fallowed hitting a running clothesline fallowed by a spinning face buster onto the trash can 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Lance almost won the title two times in a row" said Cody.

"Yeah but almost means jack shit in wrestling" said Sebastian.

Donnie gave Lance a clothesline from behind as David fallowed giving Donnie a spring board clothesline 1 … 2 … Iccolo stops the pin. Iccolo grabs David and went for a Choke Slam but it was countered into a Blue Blood 1 … 2 … Lance stops the pin. David fallows grabbing lance's hand and locking in a Blue Blood Cross Face on Lance. Lance started reaching toward the ropes as David applied more pressure. Donnie stopped it by dropping an elbow to David's back fallowed by a drop kick as David got up.

"David was so close to getting Lance to tap out" said Cody.

"That's The Fatal Four Ways getting you have to make sure all your other opponents are either out or distracted before going for the win" said Sebastian.

Donnie 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance fallowed throwing David Churchill out of fallowed getting a big boot from Iccolo to the skull 1 … 2 … kick out. Donnie slowly got on his knees as Iccolo raised him up by the hair. David suddenly hit Iccolo with a chair shot to the back and fallowed with an Impaler DDT on it. Donnie spun David around going for a Buzz Saw kick but David ducked under it. David went for a Blue Blood but was caught by the throat and choke slammed.

"What a choke slam from Donnie" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Donnie has to crawl for the pin" said Cody.

As Donnie started moving in for the pin Lance came in and locked in a Rateacator Donnie starts trying to get out but it remain futile. Donnie starts trying to help Iccolo up but Lance grabs a Singapore cane and nails Iccolo. Lance fallows using the Singapore Cane to choke out Donnie until he finally taps out.

"Winner of this match by submission and new Twf Hardcore Television Champion Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance slowly gets up as all of his opponents are on the floor. As Lance slowly get's up to be hit by a Lasso Kill from out of nowhere from Ted Estes.

"Lance I challenge you at Play Time's Over to a Texas Bull Rope match if you dare for your title see what happens when the Student meets his master" said Ted as he fallowed giving a rising Donnie a Air Rodeo.

**Backstage Interview with John Foley**

"I'm Benjamin James here with John Foley how do you feel after making a revered technical wrestler in David tap out" said Benjamin.

"I told you I would beat David and I did in pretty one sided match up if I say my self" said John.

As John seemed to walk away John Jarret hit him with a Guitar Shot to the head.

"Forgetting about me Johnny boy" said John as he walked away.

"This is a Divas Number One Contender's match if Lea Stevenson wins she is added into a triple threat for the Women's Championship at the DWE Pay Per View introducing first from Tampa Bay, Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 142 pounds "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea comes out to the ring with Holly in tow. Lea grabs in up Holly and quickly drops her with a Lea Bomb 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea grabs a mic "You got lucky Jessica, lucky but I talked it over with Chris and he said if I won this match which I did I choose the match type for the triple threat" said Lea as she point's to Holly.

"That's why this match will be a Triple Threat Steel Cage Match but if you escape from the Cage you lose if I Escape I win" said Lea as she left.

"What's that's plain cheating for her match at DWE" said Cody.

"This is a Tag Team match introducing first the team of "The Dragon" Charles Roberts and "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

Charles and Dragon kept on glaring at each other as they went to the ring.

"And there opponents they are at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons and at 6 ft 4 and weighing 250 pounds "The Franchise Player" he is the Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan comes out with his Ferrari as Kenny comes out walking.

Kenny and Asheel start off the match each going for arm bars. Kenny goes for an elbow but Asheel ducks under it and hits a scoop slam. Duncan tags him self in and goes for a shoulder block but Asheel falls to the floor and as Duncan rebounds hit a jaw breaker 1 … 2 kick out. Asheel fallowed tagging in Charles who came in and clothes lined Duncan and fallowed helping Asheel hit a standing moon Sault. Charles fallowed lifting up Duncan for a Power Slam but Duncan slipped out and hit a spinning reverse power bomb 1 … 2 kick out.

"Ouch Charles went for the Power slam" said Cody.

"But Duncan corrected him with a Power Bomb" said Sebastian.

Duncan fallowed lifting up Charles and kicking him in the gut. Duncan went for a Fisher Man Suplex but Charles countered pushing Duncan back and hitting a couple punches. Duncan ducked under one of Charles punches and hit Charles with an upper cut. Duncan fallowed tagging in Kenny who hit a quick clothesline on Charles fallowed by a knee drop to the head. Kenny then Irish whipped Charles who countered Irish whipping Kenny and fallowed with a spinning power slam 1 … 2 kick out. Charles fallowed tagging in Asheel who gave Kenny a running side clothesline.

"Ouch that power slam fallowed by a clothesline" said Cody.

"Yeah and Kenny is in a bad spot" said Sebastian.

Asheel fallowed Irish whipping Kenny to the ropes that rebounded and hit a herrucarana 1 … 2 kick out. Kenny fallowed with a drop kick and then a couple of punches to the head. Duncan tagged him self in and Duncan and Kenny hit a Double DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Duncan fallowed going to the top rope for a leg drop but Asheel rolled out of the way. Asheel tagged in Charles who hit a hard running low drop kick at Duncan 1 … 2 kick out.

"Ouch Charles blasted Duncan after he missed that leg drop" said Cody.

"Yeah and what will Charles do to fallow up" said Sebastian.

Charles fallowed hitting a back breaker STO 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Charles lifted up Duncan and kicked him in the gut and went for a DKO. Duncan forcibly pushed Charles off crashing into Asheel and giving him a Emerald Driver as he came back. Duncan then tagged in Kenny who hit a Rise Against the Odds for a Three Count. "Winners of this match Duncan and Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

After the match Duncan gave Kenny a hard brass knuckle shot to the head out of nowhere. Duncan celebrated his win by him self.


	52. Week 34: The Legend vs The High Riser

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers (2)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (5)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Team WTW (1-1)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper (1-1)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – Zane Sanchez (1)

Asheels Review's WEEK 33:Last Man Standing

Hollywood Undead vs Smart and Fat:Wow the rookies made the pros look bad D-

WTW & Kj vs Outlaws & Charlie:Nice hype but Not that good C-

Iccolo vs David vs Donnie Vs Lance:Great But lance deserves better B

Dragon & Asheel vs Kenney and Duncan:Good hype and a Star powered Main event B

Best match:4 WAY

Worst Match:Hollywood vs Smart & Fat

MVP:Duncan destroyed contenders Twice

Overall:C- Barley a fail

New Intro (Awake and Alive Skillet)

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor!

**The Video starts with Kenny Dentons raising up his World Championship.**

Beaten, why for  
Can't take much more  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go now)

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Rojo Bat is shown frog splashing John Foley through a table**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Asheel gives Neo Raters an Extreme Omega Plus**

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

**Holly Kingston is shown doing a moon sault on Tiffany**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen**

Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

"Please welcome us to Twf: War Zone and we got a huge match it's been set and locked Kenny Dentons will take on Lance Raters and get this Lance has a new idea" said Cody.

"And we got a pick your poison matches between KJ Crash and Charlie Parker." Said Sebastian.

**But in the end it doesn't even matter (In the End by Linkin Park)**

"I am here to Tell you Kenny that as a man of my world we will compete here tonight in a first time ever match it will be "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons vs. "The most popular Superstar of all time" Lance Raters in a no DQ match" said Lance.

Kenny comes out with a mic.

"You know what Lance I've always wanted a match with you" said Kenny truthfully.

"Can't say the same but why Kenny why" said Lance as he started at Kenny.

"Lance you got me a title match you're brothers title match which he could have waited on and you know what Lance you gave me a contract so yeah that's my reason" said Kenny. "Plus you're the big dog of the yard and you know what a new dogs here and he wants to be the big dog"

"Kenny you have no chance sorry to break it to you honestly the only guys who have ever beaten me in a real match include uh Justin did once and that's about it" said Lance.

"Well I guess your going to add a new person to that list and as the Risen cheer me on as I hit the Rise Against the Odds for the ..1 ..2 ..3" said Kenny.

"Oh the Risen see Kenny how about I be one of them just look" said Lance. "Hey look at me I got my Kenny Denton's number won foam finger I wear his shirts and I go Let's Go Kenny che che che or This is Awesome Che Che Che" said Lance.

"Don't insult that fans oh I forgot you don't have any so you're jealous" said Lance.

"No see I got my own fallowing I like to call them Lance Heads and as they Loudly, Proudly, and Truly drown out the Risen as they say for the five hundred thousandth time your winner The Best in the World Lance Raters" said Lance. "And that's a FACT" said Lance as he gives an unwilling Kenny a fist bump and walks out of the ring.

"I got to say this new Lance radiates well confidence instead of his normal arrogance" said Cody.

"Truthfully he does the old Lance probably would have speared Kenny instead of a fist bump" said Sebastian.

"This is a tag team match introducing first they are The 21st Century Outlaws at a combined weight of 500 pounds Leo Parades and Leon Walls" said the announcer.

The Outlaws come out in biker jackets.

"And their opponent they are at a combined of 510 pounds J-Dog and Deuce Hollywood Undead" said the announcer.

J-Dog and Leo Parades start as they stare at each other. J-Dog goes for a clothesline but Leo ducks and kick J-Dog on the gut and fallows with a couple of fore arms to the back. J-Dog took the blows and punched Leo in the face a couple of times but was met by a hard knee to the gut. Leo fallowed tagging in Leon who gave J-Dog a running clothesline to the back. Leon went for a high impact clothesline but J-Dog countered with a battering ram. J-Dog tagged in Deuce who hit a quick spring board splash 1 … 2 kicks out.

"What a move from Deuce for a two count on Leon" said Cody.

"It will take more then that to beat the former four time tag team champions" said Sebastian.

Leon got up to be hit by two kicks to the back of the leg but Leon hit's snap mare. Leon fallows with a low drop kick. Leon then locks in a Rock Squared but J-Dog boots Leon off as Deuce was about to tap. Leon tags in Leo and they do a double Suplex onto the ropes 1 … 2 .. kick out. Leo fallows grabbing Deuce and Irish whipping him to the ropes and hitting a spinning sit out spine buster 1 … 2 … kick out. Leo fallows Irish whipping Deuce into his own corner as J-Dog tags him self in.

"The two original competitors of this match are back" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Leo likes to play the power game don't exactly thing It will work on that big J – Dog" said Cody.

Leo grabs J-Dog in a head lock who hit's two elbows to Leo's gut. Leo fallows tagging in Leon who does an Outlaw Stamp and standing moon Sault combo1 … 2 … Deuce runs into the ring and stops the pin. Leo grabs Deuce and throws him out of the ring. Leo fallows grabbing up J-Dog and hitting an Outlaw Effect. Leon locks in the Rock Squared as Leo hit's went to the top rope and shoulder blocked Deuce. J-Dog tried to get to the ropes but ended up tapping out to the Rock Squared.

"Winner of this match the team of Leo Parades and Leon Walls" said the announcer.

"Leo and Leon proving themselves the superior team" said Cody.

Team WTW goes to attack them but are stopped by Hollywood Undead. J-Dog gave David a Go to Hell and Deuce spears Joe to the mat.

"This is a non title match introducing first "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

Jack comes out to a light booing and nothing else but crickets.

"And his opponent he is the Twf Light Heavy Weight Champion at 5 ft 11 and weighing 214 pounds John Foley" said the announcer.

John came out with a high amount of cheering. Jack went for a running clothesline but was kicked in the gut and hit by a hip toss. Jack fallowed getting hit by three flying clothesline and a drop Sault 1 … 2 kick out. John Foley fallowed with some stomps to the leg and then a one legged Boston crab. John Foley changes the move into a clover leaf but Jack grabs the ropes. John just lifted up Jack and gave him an inverted atomic drop and drop kick. John Foley went to the top rope but Jack grabbed the tights and did a roll up with his feet on the ropes 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

John Jarret came out with a guitar looking to bash in John. Jack looks at him and kicks him in the gut and hit's a Wolf DDT (Impaler DDT) through the guitar. John looks back seeing what happened as Jack walks away.

"This is a pick your poison match introducing first from Toronto, Ontario Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 245 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

KJ came out with his usual swagger as he slid into the ring waiting for his opponent.

"And his opponent by choice of Charlie Parker at 6 ft 7 and weighing 290 pounds "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

KJ looks at a smiling Brian who comes out.

"Oh my god Brian Stevenson KJ's former friend until he screwed him out of that Tournament Match" said Cody.

KJ and Brian lock up with Brian out power KJ into the corner and hitting him with a side elbow. Brian fallowed throwing KJ half way across the ring and fallowing with a high impact clothesline 1 … 2 kick out. Brian lifted up KJ and gave him a scoop slam and fallowed with two elbow to the throat 1 … 2 . Kick out. KJ fallowed getting up right into a vertical Suplex 1…2 .. Kick out. KJ got up to be hit by a big boot. Brian fallowed giving KJ a gourd buster 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Ouch Charlie chose the right guy for the job to deal with KJ" said Sebastian.

"Yeah KJ hasn't hit one move in" said Cody.

Brian fallowed with two hip tosses and a big time one handed Suplex on the ropes. Brian fallowed Irish whipping KJ into the turn buckle as hard as he could and fallowed with a Stinger Splash in the corner. Brian then hit a couple of shoulder strikes and then gave Brian a big over head belly to belly Suplex. Brian fallowed with some elbow to the gut and grabbed KJ by the hair and giving him a clothesline. Brian fallowed going to the top rope and hitting a clothesline 1 … 2 … kick out.

"This is just a beating on KJ" said Sebastian.

"This is just man you have to feel bad for KJ Brian isn't letting up for a second" said Cody.

Brian fallowed giving KJ a high impact clothesline fallowed by a splash from the second rope 1 … 2 … kick out. Brian fallowed locking in the Commander Clutch as KJ screamed in pain for a while struggling. KJ stopped struggling and Brian let go of the hold and went for the pin 1 … 2 … KJ put his foot on the rope. Brian was pulling his hair out and hit a Choke Bomb 1 … 2 … kick out. Brain grabbed up KJ and delivered a Commander Bomb 1 … 2 … KJ put's his feet on the ropes once again.

"Oh my god KJ just taking a sick beating from Brian and he is still asking for more" said Sebastian.

"yeah but look at KJ he doesn't have anything left what in his arsenal of moves can beat Brian at this point KJ's back must be bent" said Cody.

Brian started stomping on KJ's back like ten times and went for the pin 1 … 2 … kick out. Brian Irish whipped KJ as hard as he could fall down him self from the force. KJ came back while Brian was on the floor. KJ rebounded for a second time and Brian went for a boot but KJ ducked and took a third rebounding. KJ going at an insane speed the rubber on his shoes burning hit the Canadian Lariat so hard the 290 pounder did a flip and was busted open 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"Well the Canadian Lariat answers your question" said Sebastian.

"Did you see how fast he went from all the power Brian pout in look at those ropes they must be tearing apart" said Cody.

KJ rose up his hand in an immensely one sided upset victory.

"This is a Non Title divas match introducing first she is the TWE Undisputed Women's Champion at 5 ft 7 and weighing 167 pounds "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

Jessica comes out with both her women's title on her neck and waist.

"And her opponent she is the ZWL Women's Champion at 5 ft 5 and weighing 127 pounds "Rated – Hot" Alexandra Raters said the announcer.

Alexandra came out with her ZWL Championship.

Alexandra and Jessica started the match with Alexandra slapping Jessica in the face. Alexandra fallowed sliding out of the ring to escape Jessica. Alexandra slid in the ring for Jessica to giver Alexandra a you're screwed driver. Jessica fallowed locking in the Grand Finale but Alexandra countered into a jack knife cover 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match ZWL Women's Champion Alexandra Raters" said the announcer.

Alexandra slapped Jessica once again as she went to attack Alexandra. Lea spun her around and gave her an Impaler DDT on a steel chair. Holly hit Lea with a steel pipe from behind. Alexandra grabbed Holly from behind and gave her a Rated- Hot Drop (Reverse DDT).

"Alexandra the rookie standing tall over all the other divas" said Cody.

"Yeah ZWL starts have the uncanny ability to appear on Twf and embarrass our superstars" said Sebastian.

"This is a pick your poison match introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Evolution" Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

Charlie goes to the ring as he waits for his opponent.

"And his opponent chosen by KJ Crash this is a three on one handicap match his opponents the Twf United States Champion Morrison Myers, "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill, and Rojo bat" said the announcer.

David and Morrison come in with smiles while Rojo doesn't seem to think it's fair. Charlie first knocks down David with a clothesline and gives Morrison a running neck breaker. Charlie is taken down by Rojo with a back Suplex. Rojo fallows Irish whipping him to the ropes and going for a clothesline but David hit's Charlie with an elbow. David grabs Charlie by the hair and gives him a side Suplex. Morrison fallows with a couple of knees while David was applying a leg lock. Morrison continues as David tells Rojo to give Charlie a frog splash.

"This is just brutal choice by KJ" said Cody.

"This is to bad there is nothing Charlie can do he's being attacked by three people" said Sebastian.

Rojo just look's at them and with his sense of goodness hit's a missile drop kick on David Churchill. Rojo fallows giving Morrison a Rojo Muerte and taking David with him to the outside. Morrison get's up as Charlie gives him an Omega Execution 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of this match Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"What a traitor is Rojo Bat" said Sebastian in disgust. David hit's Rojo with a chair as Morrison hit's Charlie with a Lava Rush. As Morrison and David continue their attack Matt Awesome chases them off.

Promo: "A new movie is coming The Game: starring pro wrestlers Lance Raters, Asheel Din, and Justin Wyatt. These guys play a game of life and death for the sadistic pleasure of one freak" said the voice as Lance is shown stabbing at some random guy. "Only one will survive the game" said a high pitch voice as it shows thirty people and some of them dying.

Cast:

Main Character (s): Lance Raters as Lance Raters, Justin Wyatt as Justin Wyatt

Minor Roles: Asheel Din as Asheel Din, Kenny Dentons as Ken Garret, KJ Crash as Kevin Hall, Jeff Killington as The Giant and more.

(I actually plan on writing this horror genre)

**Arm Wrestling Match**

"This is a TWE Arm Wrestling match introducing first Charles Roberts" said the announcer as he came down. "And his opponent the Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan and Charles both arm wrestle Duncan slowly but surely manages to win smashing Dragon's hand down on a table. Dragon look's at Duncan partying turns him around and hit's him with a DKO.

"Arm Wrestling doesn't matter when I beat you" said Charles as he walked away from a unconscious Duncan.

**Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see**

"This is a NO DQ match accompanied by Asheel Din, introducing first from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 8 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer as the Risen drown out his theme song.

Kenny comes out with his usual overuse of pyro with Asheel behind him acting as a boxing coach.

"Asheel is coming out with Kenny there is some bad blood between Asheel and Lance could be an interference" said Cody.

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

"And his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico accompanied by Alexandra Raters, at 6 ft 5 and weighing at a 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance comes out as fog comes into the ring with his trench coat in orange pants with a black R's on them. With Alexandra waving behind him as The Lance Heads cheer as loud as they can.

Lance and Kenny start off with Lance locking in a head lock. Kenny hit's a couple quick elbows to the gut and a herrucarana 1 kick out. Lance gives Kenny a big boot to the skull 1 … kicks out. Lance grabs Kenny by the head and hit's two elbows to the gut and fallowed locking in a Guillotine Choke. Kenny seems to be fighting out when Lance knees him in the gut and hit's a neck breaker 1 … 2 kick out. Lance fallows telling Alexandra to give him a chair as he locks in a Boston crab.

"Beautiful Boston Crab locked on by Lance Raters" said Cody.

"Yeah but Lance better crank up the pressure" said Sebastian.

Lance fallows grabbing the chair and going to blast Kenny who ducks and drop kicks it into Lance's face. Kenny fallowed with some kicks to the gut and going for a standing shooting star press but Lance rolls out of the way. Lance fallows as Kenny got up hitting him with a big fore arm to the skull. Lance fallowed Irish whipping Kenny to the ropes who countered spinning around and hitting a jumping DDT 1 … 2 kick out. Lance fallowed slowly getting up as Kenny hit a spring board sun set flip 1 … 2 .. kick out.

"Kenny close to getting the pin" said Cody.

"Yeah but Kenny has to do better" said Sebastian.

Lance slowly got to his feet as Kenny hit a running fore arm fallowed by a leg drop. As Kenny slowly got up he low blowed by Lance who fallowed with a running boot to the head 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance grabbed up Kenny and kicked him in the gut and fallowed with one to the head. Lance then hit a couple of knee drops but Kenny dodged the lost one and hit a side kick. Lance fallowed slowly getting up and hit a reverse jumping STO. Lance fallowed lifting up Kenny and hitting him with another Jumping reverse STO 1…2… kick out.

"Lance hitting two continuous reverse Jumping STO in a row" said Cody.

"Yeah and this match is getting brutal" said Sebastian.

Lance grabbed Kenny who nailed Lance with a base ball bat from Asheel. Kenny fallowed giving Lance a Kill Switch Engage on the steel chair 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance fallowed grabbing Kenny by the leg and spinning him around hitting a Rated – Death Smash onto the chair 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance grabbed up Kenny who gave Lance a spin kick and fallowed with a herrucarana 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance fallowed as Kenny got up and hit him with a steel chair. Alexandra slapped Kenny and as Asheel told her to stop she started yelling curses at him.

"Well the managers are having a little cream fight" said Cody.

"You're moms a whore" screamed Alexandra as Asheel tried to get her. Lance hit in between the two ropes spearing Asheel in the middle of the way. Kenny slid Lance in the ring and gave him a Tornado DDT on the steel chair. Kenny fallowed by hitting a Rise against the Odds 1 … 2 … kick out. Kenny went for another one but Alexandra hit him with a Singapore cane across the face and Lance fallowed Irish whipping him into the turn buckle. Lance fallowed hitting a clothesline and spinning face buster combo 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Wow Kenny's Rise against the Odds not being able to pull it off" said Cody.

"Yeah and it's almost over" said Sebastian.

Lance fallowed screaming at Kenny to get up for a spear. Kenny got up to be speared to the floor 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance screamed and went for the pin again 1 … 2 … kick out. Lance locked in the Rateacator as Kenny screamed in pain. Alexandra gave him the Singapore cane and he started choking at Kenny with it similar to what he did to Donnie last week. Kenny stays in the hold but finally is forced to tap out from loss of breath and pain.

"Winner of this match by submission Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance spit on Kenny as he and Alexandra left with Kenny crumpled hurt on the floor. Asheel helped Kenny up for them to get a Double DKO from Charles who laughed at them as they were on the floor.

* * *

Yep CHarles is the last one standing this time.

Play TIme's Over Match Card

TWF World CHampionship - "The Franchise Player" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The Extreme ICon" Asheel Din vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons vs. Charles "Dragon" Roberts Fatal Four way falls count anywhere match.

Charlie Parker vs. KJ Crash number one contenders TWF WOrld CHampionship Match TLC.

TWF United States Championship match- "The Hawiaan Beast" Morrison Myers (C) vs. Matt Awesome Last MAn Standing match.

TWE Tag Team CHampionships: 21st Century Outlaws vs. Team WTW (C)

TWF Light Heavy Weight Championship- John Foley (C) vs. "The Chosen One" John Jarret.

Lance Raters vs. Ted Estes in a 30 minute Iron Man match.

Rojo Bat vs. "The Blue Wolf" David Chuchill.


	53. Week 35: Six Days Three Competitors

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers (2 Most ever)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (5 most ever)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Team WTW (1-1 first Unified)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper (1-1)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – Zane Sanchez (1)

This will be the first three week wait to a pay per view so this is the Last Twf before Play Time's Over.

Intro Bodies by Drowning Pool

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor!

**The Video starts with Kenny Dentons raising up his World Championship.**

Beaten, why for  
Can't take much more  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go now)

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Rojo Bat is shown frog splashing John Foley through a table**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Asheel gives Neo Raters an Extreme Omega Plus**

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen**

Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

"Please welcome us to Twf: War Zone and we got a huge tag match The 21st Century Outlaws face off with their opponents at Play Time's Over each with an extra partner" said Sebastian.

**But in the end it doesn't even matter **

"Please welcome "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. Lance comes out with a grin.

"If you didn't watch DWE also known as the show Lance Raters built him self I utterly destroyed Ted he never had a chance here is a video of it.

_A Video is shown of Lance horribly beating on Ted ending with Lance giving __Ted a Lance's Edge into the electrical set._

Lance smiled as he watched the video. "You see Ted thought he could make him self believe he was better than me but truthfully nobody is so as far". Said Lance fallowing. "As far as I'm concerned the only question is who I will face well truthfully destroy in the main event of Chase for Fame".

"And who will I face at Dead Zone now that I took Ted out" said Lance but suddenly Ted came out with a chair and bandaged ribs and back. Ted swings the chair at Lance who ducks under it. Lance slides out of the ring as Ted does the come back sign.

"Lance just five days before I beat you for thirty minutes straight what you did to me only encouraged me more so in five days" said Ted as he broke the chair on the turn buckle. "That's will be your face"

Lance walks out to see Kenny right in front of him. Lance pushes past him as the ref announce Kenny for his match. "Introducing first from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"Lance having a brief stare down with the opponent he beat last week in a No DQ matches" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 4 and weighing 240 pounds Charles "The Dragon" Roberts" said the announcer.

"Charles has a big match for momentum after giving all of his opponents last week a DKO" said Cody.

Charles put Kenny in a head lock that slipped and hit a quick leg sweep and elbow to the throat. Charles got up quick but was met by a standing drop kick fallowed by a knee drop to the throat. Kenny then went to the top rope for a clothesline but in mid air was countered as Charles caught him across the throat. Charles fallowed hitting an STO Back Breaker 1 … 2 kick out. Kenny slowly got up be met by a horizontal kick to the gut and uppercut.

"Ouch Kenny taking two straight up brawling moves" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Charles shouldn't make the mistake of allowing Kenny breathing room" said Cody.

Charles quickly stomped on Kenny's head twice and fallowed with a stomp to the hand. Charles lifted up Kenny and locked in an abominable stretch. Kenny got out with a kick to the knee and fallowed with a snap mare and running low drop kick 1 … 2 kick out. Kenny fallowed hitting a running high knee and went to the top rope. Kenny went for a Shooting Star Press but Charles put his knees up taking the air of Kenny. Charles fallowed slipping in the Dragon Lock. After 40 seconds or so Kenny struggled and made it to the ropes.

"Kenny managing to struggle out of the Dragon Lock" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this is bad as Kenny doesn't have a submission maneuver unlike Dragon" said Cody.

Kenny slowly got up as Charles went for a big clothesline but Kenny ducked and hit a jumping high knee 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Kenny fallowed waiting for Dragon to get up and hitting a Kill Switch Engage 1 … 2 … kick out. Kenny slowly goes to the ropes for a Rise Against the Odds but Dragon got up quickly and kicked him on the gut. Charles fallowed grabbing his by the head and hitting a DKO off the top rope 1 … 2 … Kenny grabs the ropes.

"I thought it was over after that DKO" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Kenny being a high class performer for so long figured out he was close to the ropes to save him self" said Cody.

Dragon grabbed Kenny up and went for a big DKO but Kenny countered with a drop toe hold. Kenny fallowed locking in the Seattle Lock Out (Sharp shooter). Dragon started crawling to the ropes getting close but Kenny loosened and pulled him back. Dragon finally tapped out.

"Winner of this match by submission Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

Promo)

**A New Superstar trying to makes his name in a new company (A Picture of Charlie Parker shows) … A former champion shows no respect … (A picture of KJ giving Charlie a Canadian Lariat is seen) The Rookie will go the distance to prove his worth as Charlie Parker takes on KJ Crash in a TLC match with the winner going for a World Championship Shot … (A Picture of Charlie and KJ are shown with a ladder and a contract in between them) . Be there to watch Charlie Parker vs. KJ III at Twf Play Times Over on December 17 8 P.M.**

(End of Promo)

"This is a tag team match introducing first at a combined weight of 420 pounds the team of David Churchill and Jack Beauregard The Wolves" said the announcer.

"These two formed a team recently as of Jack's request." said Cody.

"And their opponent Joshua Wallflower (5 ft 1 and weighs 147 pounds and Matthew Moore (5 ft 9 and weighs 183 pounds) if they win they will be given Twf Contracts." said the announcer.

"These two have a big opportunity here" said Sebastian.

David started against Joshua with a couple of punches to the skull and hitting a big kick to the head. David fallowed tagging in Jack and they hit an STO and Leg Sweep combo. Jack fallowed hitting the Wolf DDT 1 … 2 … Jack let's go. Jack talks to David and David grabs two steel chains and throws one to Jack. The ref talks to Jack who grabs Joshua and smashes him in the head with the chain. "Winners of this match and new Twf Superstars by DQ Joshua Wallflower and Matthew Moore" said the announcer.

"Well these two are new superstars thanks to Jack" said Cody.

David grabbed the other chain and smashed Matthew and choked him unconscious with the chain. Jack was beating on Joshua in the corner with the chain causing him to spit out blood. David then told Jack what to do who as Jack lifted Joshua in a Fire Man's Carry David went to the apron. David hit spring board leg drop as Jack hit a Death Valley Driver (Wolf Camp Driver his new finisher) on Joshua at the same time.

"Oh my god David and Jack hitting that tag maneuver that they call the Wolves Hunt innovated by them" said Sebastian.

Jack grabbed a mic "You see what we did to these two that's what will happen to any of our opponents Outlaws, Team WTW, Hollywood Undead as far as we're concerned you are our prey" said Jack as he handed David the mic.

"The Wolves are on a hunt for the Gold and that's a FACT so you better prey to whatever gods you people have because you're just another little animal to kill in our direction" said David who fallowed lifting up Joshua and hit the Wolves Cross (Reverse STO).

David and Jack leave doing the Wolves' Head hand symbol.

**Backstage**

As Asheel is walking back stage to congratulate Kenny, Duncan hit's him with the championship belt from behind. Duncan lifts him up for an Emerald Driver on the concrete but Kenny hit's with a chair from behind. Asheel then still Duncan's shoulders counters it into a Twist of Fate on the concrete.

"This is a divas match introducing first accompanied by Chazz Michaels Holly Kingston" said the announcer.

Before Holly can slide in the ring Lea attacks her with a chair to the back of the head. Lea throws her into the steel steps as Jessica comes out and kicks Lea in the stomach. Holly cracks Lea across the back with a Singapore cane and fallows hitting Jessica with a DDT. The Security guards come out as Lea gives Holly a big boot and delivers Jessica an Impaler DDT on to the steel chair.

The security take them all out but not before Chazz decides to super kick Jessica in the skull for fun.

"This match is for the Twf Light Heavy Weight Championship introducing first the challenger "The Chosen One" John Jarret" said the announcer.

"Jarret was given this match but no matter what happens tonight they will still have their match at play times over" Said Sebastian.

"And his opponent he is the Twf light heavy weight champion at 5 ft 11 and weighing 214 pounds John Foley" said the announcer.

"Management decided this match after John said that he wanted the match at Play Time's Over to be special his choice of match which he will tell after the match" said Cody.

John easily powered Jarret into a corner and hit him with a side elbow and smashing Jarret back first onto the turn buckle. John fallowed as Jarret staggered forward for a high kick but Jarret ducked and drop kicked John chest first into the corner. Jarret fallowed with an upper cut and locking in a side arm lock. John head butted Jarret in the jaw a couple of times and hit three short arm clotheslines 1 … 2 kick out. John fallowed Irish whipping Jarret to the ropes that held on as John went for a drop kick failing horribly landing on his arm.

"Ouch John might have screwed up his arm right there" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and John isn't a guy to let go and advantage" said Cody.

Jarret kicked John in the arm fallowing by grabbing his arm. Jarret then knee stomped on the arm and fallowed with a big stomp to the skull 1 … 2 kick out. Jarret fallowed lifting up John and hitting him with a couple of jabs to the arm and hitting him with an arm tucked scoop slam as John screamed in pain. Jarret fallowed lifting up John and putting him against the ropes with his bicep in between. Jarret slid back and hit a big kick as John rolled out of the ring clutching his arm.

"Ouch Jarret definitely going for that arm" said Cody.

"Jarret might get the gold earlier then he expected" said Sebastian.

Jarret slid to the outside and threw John against the barricade arm first. Jarret then similarly to last time booted John's arm against the barricade. Jarret went to slam John against the steel steps but it was countered into a drop toe hold as Jarret smacked head first. John slid in the ring at a five count as Jarret fallowed at eight. Jarret got up to be hit by a big round house kick to the skull 1 … 2 … kick out. John went to the top rope for a 450 splash but Jarret got up so John hit a big flying elbow to the skull 1 … 2 … kick out.

"What a move from John to almost get the three" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but John has to finish off Jarret" said Cody.

John slowly walked up to Jarret who thumped him in the eye and fallowed with a reverse DDT 1 … 2 .. kick out. Jarret stomps on John's hand a couple of times and locks in an arm bar. John counters it using his other hand to flip Jarret and hit a hard drop kick to the back. John fallowed as Jarret got up going for a clothesline but Jarret countered for a back body drop. John managed to land on the ropes and hit a sling short clothesline from the apron 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Yeah but look at this John hit's a beautiful sling shot clothesline" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and these two are putting on a great fight" said Cody.

John slowly get's up to the top rope but Jarret counter's hitting a top rope German Suplex 1 … 2 Jarret put's his foot on the ropes … 3.

"Winner of this match and new Twf Light Heavy Weight Champion John Jarret" said the announcer.

Jarret starts celebrating but John grabs a chair. As Jarret turn's around John smashes to the chair into Jarrett's gut and hit's a double arm DDT on it.

"Jarret you got lucky tonight but in six days it will be you vs. me in a chairs match" said John.

"This is a six man tag team match introducing first the 21st Century-" that was as far as the announcer got before Team WTW and Lance attacked them from behind with three chairs.

Lance grabbed Leon by the hair and smashed him into the steel ring post. The Outlaws were then both thrown in the ring as the bell sounded. Team WTW attacked The Outlaws anyway with chairs causing a DQ. Ted Estes came out and he clotheslines both of team WTW just for Lance to grab him from behind and hit a Lance's Edge. Lance fallowed hitting one on Leo Parades as well then throwing Leon out of the ring. Lance went out side and in front of Leon's best friend hit a Lance's Edge against the ring post as Leon screamed in pain.

Team WTW grab Ted and hit a Triple W as they all laugh after that.

"Well what a successful day" said Lance as he and Team WTW leave.

"Lance and Team WTW just left their respective opponents in a mess" said Cody.

(Promo)

**A disgraced Champion … (A Picture of Neo Shows) A Monster who has decided to be DWE's God … ( A Picture Of Jeff). The Champion will do what ever it takes to defeat The Monster … (Shows a montage of Neo's greatest moves) A Monster and his Messiah decide to finish the champion (A Montage of Jeff beating on Neo at the end there's a single rose in a black screen) Who will win find out December 16 at DWE: Dead Zone.**

(End of Promo)

"This is a singles match introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Evolution" Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"Just six days before Charlie meets KJ he asked for a singles match" said Cody.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"KJ a vet in the pure wrestling style and has brawling down to the end" said Sebastian.

KJ and Charlie both start of with KJ going for a big punch. Charlie ducks and goes for a snap mare but KJ counters it lifting up Charlie who used the momentum and flips back. Charlie fallowed going for a big drop kick but KJ side stepped out of the way. KJ fallowed when Charlie got up going for a Canadian Lariat but Charlie ducked under it and went for a big spin kick. KJ ducked under it and gave a stiff fore arm causing Charlie to fall to the turn buckle. KJ goes for a Stinger Splash but Charlie ducks under it and hit's a roll up 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match by pin fall Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

KJ looks in surprise and tries to hit Charlie with a Canadian Spin Buster. Charlie takes the momentum and counters with a Heat – Seeker from Hell. As Charlie raises his hands Duncan comes out and hit's him with a brass knuckle shot and fallowed Emerald Driving him out of the ring. Dragon comes out as they both glare at the other. Charlie slowly get's up and Dragon gives him a DKO and then points at Duncan. Kenny and Asheel come out Asheel gave Dragon a Twist of Fate as Kenny drop kicked Duncan out of the ring.

Kenny and Asheel look at the other but finally give each other a hand shake and bro hug. As they both grab Duncan's Twf World Championship and smile as the camera fades.

* * *

Results

Kenny def. Charles by Submission in (19:12)

Joshua Wallflower and Matthew Moore def. The Wolves by DQ (5:11)

Holly Kingston vs. Jessica Cooper no Contest.

John Jarret def. John Foley new Light Heavyweight Champion via pin fall (21:19)

The 21st Century Outlaws and Ted Estes def. Team WTW and Lance Raters by DQ (1.12)

Charlie Parker def. KJ Crash (6:12)

TWF World Championship - "The Franchise Player" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons vs. Charles "Dragon" Roberts Fatal Four way falls count anywhere match.

Charlie Parker vs. KJ Crash number one contenders TWF World Championship Match TLC.

TWF United States Championship match- "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers (C) vs. Matt Awesome Last Man Standing match.

TWE Tag Team Championships: 21st Century Outlaws vs. Team WTW (C)

TWF Light Heavy Weight Championship- John Foley (C) vs. "The Chosen One" John Jarret.

Rojo Bat vs. "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill accompanied by Jack Beauregard.


	54. Play Tíme's Over: Respect Earned?

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers (2 Most ever)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Jarret (1)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Team WTW (1-1 first Unified)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher (1)

"We're here at Twf Play Time's over and we have a new announcement the first official theme song of Chase for Fame by DJ Khaled All I do is Win one of two" said Cody.

"Yeah but for our theme song of TWE: Play Time's Over with our" said Sebastian and fallowed "New System devised by Noah for prediction"

Rojo Bat vs. "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill accompanied by Jack Beauregard.

Strength: Rojo is shown with good while David also has good point split.

Speed: Rojo has great while David also has great point split.

Endurance: Rojo has great while David has good point Rojo.

Finishing Ability: Rojo's Rojo Demise needs time to work unlike David's Wolves Cross which can be executed quickly David. Rojo's Frog Splash can be easily hit but David's Blue Moon Sault puts the knees for added strength David. Rojo's Rojo Muerte can like Rojo's entire move set attack hit hard but takes time. David can easily slip in the Blue Blood Cross Face. Point David.

Intelligence: Rojo has average while David also has average point split.

Finish: After fifteen minutes Rojo goes to the top rope. David get's quickly grabs Rojo's arm and smashes him face first into the mat and locks in the Blue Blood Cross Face. After a while David let's go and goes to the top hitting a Blue Moon Sault 1 … 2 … 3.

**David ****Reason: They both have the tools to take out the other so the match is naturally who can take the other out first which plays to David's moves.**

David Churchill 59%

Rojo Bat 41%

TWF Light Heavy Weight Championship- John Foley vs. "The Chosen One" John Jarret (C) in a chairs match.

Strength: John shows good strength while Jarret shows average point John.

Speed: John shows great while Jarret shows good point John.

Endurance: John shows great while Jarret shows average point John.

Finishing Ability: John's Double Arm DDT is easily interchangeable to hit against anything anywhere. Jarrett's Strum takes more time and delivers around the same damage Point John.

Intelligence: John has average while Jarret has great point Jarret.

Finish: Jarret put's the chair set up and goes for a Strum. John counters grabbing a chair and smacking Jarret in the rings. John fallowed hitting a Double Arm DDT on the chair.

**John Foley Reason: John has the hardcore advantage can move faster the Jarret and even out power him.**

John Foley 76%

John Jarret 24%

TWE Tag Team Championships: 21st Century Outlaws (Accompanied by Drake East) vs. Team WTW (Accompanied by Kristie Wyatt) (C)

Strength: The Outlaws are great over all while Team WTW are good point Outlaws.

Speed: Outlaws are good wile Team WTW are the same point split.

Endurance: The Outlaws have good endurance over all while Team WTW is average point Outlaws.

Finishing Ability: The Outlaw Destruction the Move uses the power and speed of both of them to a full ability. The Double W High Impact Clothesline and Spear combo point Outlaws.

Intelligence: The Outlaws are good while Team WTW is good as well it's tied.

**Finish: **Leo tags in Leon who comes out and knocks down David the legal man. Joe comes out but is met with a Reverse DDT. Leo comes in the ring picking up David and with Leon hitting an Outlaw Destruction 1 … 2 … 3.

**The 21****st**** Century Outlaws Reason: The Outlaws have even better tag team ability then he brother which will lead them to victory.**

The 21st Century Outlaws 89%

Team WTW 11%

TWF United States Championship match- "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers (C) vs. Matt Awesome Last Man Standing matches.

Strength: Morrison shows great strength while Matt also shows great point split.

Speed: Morrison shows great speed while Matt also shows good point Morrison.

Endurance: Morrison shows good while Matt also shows good point split.

Finishing Ability: Morrison's Thunder Fire has high damage rate and can be applied with a variety of counters. Matt Awesome Bomb while can be used faster is less strong then Morrison. Morrison's Vulcanator while having a high damage rate takes a lot of time while Matt's Awesome Splash shows less damage but can be used from a variety of different ways. Point Matt

Intelligence: Morison and Matt both shows good.

Finish: Morrison and Matt are brawling on the top rope with an on fire table right next to them. Morrison tries to go for an Ace Cutter but Matt counters for a top rope Awesome Bomb. Matt slips and they both go through the fiery table for a double ten count.

**Draw: These two know the others signature moves and draw in most areas.**

Morrison Myers 50%

Matt Awesome 50%

Charlie Parker vs. KJ Crash number one contenders TWF World Championship Match TLC.

Strength: Charlie shows above average while KJ shows great point KJ.

Speed: Charlie shows great while KJ shows good point Charlie.

Endurance: Charlie shows great while KJ also shows great point split.

Finishing Ability: Charlie has the Heat- Seeker from Hell while takes time is easily one of the most lethal finishers in the TWE Roster. KJ has the Canadian Spin Buster which can be easily used out of any positing standing, running, or top rope. Charlie also has the Omega Execution which like Charlie's other move takes time but is lethal. KJ though has the Canadian Lariat a move which uses both KJ's Speed and Power point KJ.

Intelligence: There's a line between determination and intelligence Charlie shows average while KJ shows divine.

Finish: KJ and Charlie are both on the top of the ladder. KJ starts trying to elbow off Charlie but Charlie takes the elbow and starts going to the top. Charlie is pulling on the contract as KJ tries to throw him off. KJ low blows him and hit's a Canadian Spin Buster and takes the contract.

**KJ Reason****: In a big match KJ just has this do or die quality which is shown of being a former world champion.**

KJ Crash 57%

Charlie Parker 43%

TWF World Championship - "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons vs. Charles "Dragon" Roberts Fatal Four way falls count anywhere match.

Strength: Duncan shows divine strength while Asheel shows below average, Kenny shows bad, and Charles shows great point Duncan.

Speed: Duncan shows great while Asheel shows Divine Kenny also shows divine Charles shows good.

Endurance: Duncan shows divine while Asheel shows great, Kenny shows divine and Charles shows great.

Finishing Ability: Duncan can use the Emerald Driver on all three of them at the same time lethal and easily used. Asheel can use the Extreme Omega but takes time to much time for a fatal four way match. Kenny's Rise against the Odds is good as its fast and high impact perfect for the fatal four way match. Charles can use the DKO out of any angle the move with the quickest shot. Point divided in between Duncan, Kenny, and Dragon.

Intelligence: Duncan shows great while Asheel shows horrible also does Kenny while Charles shows good.

Finish: Everybody is in the ring Asheel hit's Duncan with a twist of fate on a chair. Asheel turns around and goes for one on Charles who counters it into a DKO. Kenny gives him a shot with a chair and then hit's the Rise against the Odds 1 … 2 … 3.

**Kenny**** Reason: Kenny is fast enough to go around the ring when needed and can take the damage.**

Kenny Dentons 36%

Duncan Parks 35%

Charles Roberts 17%

Asheel Din 12%

"This is a singles match introducing first from San Jose, California at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

Rojo comes out in his normal entrance just for David to attack him from behind. David throws him into the steel steps as Jack comes out and boots Rojo. Rojo tries to get up but David smashes him in the back with a chair. David throws him in the ring as Jack grabs a hand cuffs. David ties him to the turn buckle and they both start beating on his busting him open. Jack grabs a table and sets it up as David unlocks Rojo.

"What are they planning to do to Rojo" said Cody.

David and Jack hit's a Wolves Hunt through the table. Jack leaves and David tells the ref to start the match. The ref starts the match 1 … 2 … kick out. David can't believe it and lifts up Rojo and hit's him with a Wolves Cross 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match David Churchill" said the announcer.

Jack came out again and hit a Wolf Camp Driver on Rojo's on a steel chair. David fallows going to the top rope and hitting a Blue Moon Sault. Jack and David leave with a beaten Rojo in the middle of the ring.

A bunch of random employees leave chairs tons of chairs around and in the ring.

"This is a chairs match and it for the Twf Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first at 5 ft 11 and weighing 214 pounds "The Innovator of Violence" John Foley" said the announcer. John comes it in a style similar to Rob Van Dam with a chair that's on fire.

"Well John gearing up RVD style for this match" said Cody.

"Well it's odd to say the least" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 0 and weighing 195 pounds the Twf Light Heavyweight Champion "The Chosen One" John Jarrett" said the announcer.

"Well can Jarret beat John in a hardcore setting" said Sebastian.

John easily powered Jarret into a corner and hit him with a side elbow and smashing Jarret back first onto the turn buckle. John fallowed as Jarret staggered forward for a high kick but Jarret ducked and drop kicked John chest first into the corner. Jarret fallowed with an upper cut and locking in a side arm lock. John head butted Jarret in the jaw a couple of times and hit three short arm clotheslines 1 … 2 kick out. John fallowed Irish whipping Jarret to the ropes that held on as John went for a drop kick failing horribly landing on his arm.

"Ouch John might have screwed up his arm right there" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and John isn't a guy to let go and advantage" said Cody.

Jarret kicked John in the arm fallowing by grabbing his arm. Jarret then knee stomped on the arm and fallowed with a big stomp to the skull 1 … 2 kick out. Jarret fallowed lifting up John and hitting him with a couple of jabs to the arm and hitting him with an arm tucked scoop slam as John screamed in pain. Jarret fallowed lifting up John and putting him against the ropes with his bicep in between. Jarret slid back and hit a big kick as John rolled out of the ring clutching his arm.

"Ouch Jarret definitely going for that arm" said Cody.

"Jarret might get the gold earlier then he expected" said Sebastian.

Jarret grabbed a steel chair and smashed it into John's arm who screamed in pain. Jarret fallowed smashing John again in the arm three times and throwing him in the ring. Jarret got two chairs and set them both up in the turn buckle. Jarret went for a Strum against the chair but John countered and instead threw Jarret head first into the steel. John fallowed passing Jarret a chair who caught it and John hit Vandaminator. John fallowed putting a chair on Jarret's gut and hitting a 450 splash 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match and new Twf Light Heavy Weight Champion John Foley" said the announcer.

"John retakes the gold now a six time Twf Light Heavy Weight Champion" said Cody.

John parties on the top turn buckle until Jarret hit's him from behind. Jarret fallows going for a Strum from the top rope but its counters as John throws him off. John does the RVD taunt and hit's a five star frog splash.

"Well John just went RVD on Jarret" said Sebastian.

"This is a TWE Unified Tag Team Championship match introducing first from New York, New York accompanied by Drake East at a combined weight of 500 pounds the 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

"Well the Outlaws want to take back some tag gold there sixth in TWE if they win this match" said Cody.

"And there opponent from Nashville, Tennessee at a combined weight of 480 pounds and accompanied by Kristie Wyatt, they are the TWE Unified Tag Team Champions Team WTW" said the announcer.

Leo and David start off with Leo out powering him into a neutral corner. Leo fallows beating on David till a four count and threw him to the other side of the ring. Leo fallowed grabbing David and hitting a scoop slam and tagging in Leon. Leon quickly hit a rolling senton 1 … 2 kick out. Leon rebounded to the ropes for a clothesline but David clipped his leg. David fallowed tagging in Joe who quickly hit a leg drop on Leon. Joe fallowed lifting up Leon and hitting an STO 1... Kick out.

"What a move from Joe but not good enough for even a two count" said Cody.

"Yeah and Team WTW should cut the ring to make sure big Leo over there can't get in" said Sebastian.

Leon started getting up as Joe stomped on him to keep him down. Joe fallowed Irish whipped him to the ropes and going for a big boot but Leon ducked and hit a neck breaker. Leon tagged in Leo who ran over Joe with a huge clothesline and fallowed throwing David in the ring. Leo hit a double clothesline and then belly to belly suplexes David. Leo fallowed going for the Outlaw Stamp on Joe who ducked and clipped Leo's leg. Joe fallowed grabbing Leo and stomping his leg three times and tagging in David.

"Leo going for too much to handle" said Cody.

"Yeah and now WTW have to take him down quick" said Sebastian.

Joe fallowed sling shooting Leo into a high fore arm from David. David fallows locking in a Boston Crab but Leo powers out kicking David into Joe and fallows with a spinning spine buster on David 1 … 2 . Kick out. Leo fallowed tagging in Leon hit a high jump kick on David and fallowed going to the top rope. Leon went for the Outlaw Flip (Swanton Bomb) but David rolled out of the way. Leon tagged in Leo as David tagged in Joe who hit a high face buster on Leo 1 … 2 … kick out.

"What a move did you see that as Leo ran at Joe he grabbed his head and spun him for that face buster" said Cody.

"Impressive move for sure" said Sebastian.

Joe fallowed locking in a sleeper hold as he fallowed with some knees to Leo's back. Leo ran backwards smashing Joe in a corner and hitting on Outlaw Stamp 1 … 2 … David stops the pin. Leon comes out and clotheslines David over the top rope and goes for a spring board moon Sault on David. Joe tried to stop him but Leo threw him out and Leon whispered in his ear. Leo noticeably paled but ran to the ropes and rebounded as Leon did the moon Sault Leo did a suicide dive on the other team.

"See that about Leo how flying excellence how many 270 pounds do you see doing suicide dives" said Sebastian.

"I would have to say Undertaker and I got to check Morrison's weight as well" said Cody.

Leo fallowed throwing Joe in the ring 1 … 2 … kick out. The ref started trying to stop David and Leon who were brawling. Joe takes advantage low blowing Leo and going for a roll up 1 … 2 … Leon pushes of Joe. Joe starts beating on Leo and locks in an STF as Leo pushes to the ropes. Leo grabs the ropes as Joe let's go and starts stomping on him. Joe continues as Leo starts powering up hulking up style. Leo hit's three straight punches and fallows with an Outlaw Effect.

"Leo hit's The Outlaw Effect" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Leo's has been taking some abuse from Joe these pass five minutes can he get the tag" said Cody.

Leo got up but Joe tagged in David who clipped Leo's leg from behind him. Leon got tired of this and socked David in the skull and tagged him self in. Leon hit a couple of hard rights and Joe slipped into the ring. Justin Wyatt came out as David and Joe started. Leo out of nowhere blasted Joe with an Outlaw Stamp. Leon kicked David in the gut and he and Leo hit a double outlaw effect. Leon went to the top rope and hit an Outlaw Flip 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match and new TWE Unified Tag Team Champions The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

"Just like John before them The Outlaws experience there sixth championship run fourth DWE Championship and second Twf Tag Championship" said Cody.

Hollywood Undead come out as they have a stare down with The Outlaws.

"We respect you guys but tomorrow on Twf we're using a number one contender match" said Deuce as he J-Dog started at there future opponents.

"Well then expect an Outlaw Welcome at Twf you might be flying high now but just remember were the best tag team currently in pro wrestling" said Leo.

"And that my misguided friends is a FACT" said Leon as they walked away.

**Backstage with Drake East**

"I'm Drake East our normal interviewers are drunk so it's me this time now I'm here with Charlie Parker" said Drake as Charlie came out. "Now Charlie you have a huge match coming up against KJ Crash and if you win you go against Duncan at New Years Wars what are your thoughts".

"For some reason KJ doesn't respect and you know what I'm fine with that because all my life I've learned that you don't get respect your earn it" said Charlie. "So after a beat KJ in a TLC match one thing Duncan your championship is mine"

Charlie walks away as you can see Duncan laughing and calling him a loser in the corner.

"This match is for the Twf United States Championship and it is a Last Man Standing Match introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

"This will be the third match in a row with a combination of the U.S title and Matt Awesome and Morrison Myers" said Cody.

"And his opponent from Honolulu, Hawaii at 6 ft 6 and weighing 275 pounds the TWE United States Champion "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

"Morrison Myers a two time United States Championship to a belt held by superstars such as Trent, and current Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said Cody.

"Yeah and he's only one inch shorter then Matt and at the same weight" said Sebastian.

Morrison and Matt start brawling quickly with Matt having the advantage and Irish whipping him into the turn buckle. Matt fallows hitting a stinger splash in the corner and side walk slam 1 … 2 … Morrison get's up. Matt fallows throwing Morrison out of the ring and grabbing a steel chair. Matt hit's Morrison in the gut who takes the blow and hit's a hard right and tackles Matt into a barricade. Morrison fallows with a couple of rights and then hit's a running power slam 1 … 2 Morrison get's up … Matt get's up.

"Morrison hit's a big running power slam" said Cody.

"Yeah but which one of these two can keep the other giant down for a ten count" said Sebastian.

Morrison fallows smashing Matt face first into the steel and fallows smashing him two more times. Matt elbows Morrison in the gut and scoop slams him against the steel steps. Matt fallows setting Morrison against the steel steps and hit's a running knee 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 Morrison get's up. Matt fallows as Morrison run's at him hitting a bicycle kick and throws Morrison in the ring. Matt throws a chair and a table in the ring and throws the chair at Morrison as he got up 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … Morrison get's up.

"Did you see that chair shot straight to the head" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and look at Morrison he's seems to be bleeding" said Cody.

Matt lift's up Morrison for a Northern Light's Suplex. Morrison manages to land on his feet and hit's a Russian Leg Sweep. Morrison fallows hitting a couple of punches then pacing the chair in between the ropes. Morrison fallows drop toe holding hit against the chair 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … Matt gets up. Matt goes up as Morrison hit's some punches and big delayed vertical Suplex. Morrison waits in a corner as Matt goes up and Morrison hit's a Lava Rush 1 … 2 … Morrison get's up 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 Matt get's up.

"What a Lava Rush but only good enough for six" said Sebastian.

"Yeah already fifteen minutes into the match" said Cody.

Matt get's up as Morrison goes for another Lava Rush. Matt duck's and hit's a Northern Light's Suplex and set's up the table. Morrison boot's him in the back and throws him out of the ring. Morrison fallows going to the top rope and hit a Moon Sault on Matt who was on the outside. Morrison get's up at a three and a half count as does Matt at six. Morrison throws Matt in the ring and clotheslines him into the turn buckle. Morrison set's up Matt for a Vulcaninator through the table.

"Oh my god if Morrison hit's this it could very well be game over" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Matt can counter it" said Cody.

Matt does as Cody said and punches Morrison a couple of times in the back and lays him on the table. Matt fallows hitting an Awesome Splash through the table 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 Matt get's up. Morrison get's up at eight and he low blows Matt and fallows with a chair shot to the head. Morrison set's up Matt for another Vulcaninator Matt counters again throwing him off. Matt goes for another Awesome Splash but Morrison jumps up and hit's a mid air Vulcaninator. 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 … 6 … Morrison get's up. 7 … 8 Matt uses the ropes to get up.

"Look at the keen sense of Morrison to jump up when Matt least expected I" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but it also was a more weakened version the normal allowing Matt to get up" said Cody.

Matt and Morrison get into a fist fight and Morrison hit's a hard one. Matt falls to the ropes and uses the momentum to punch Morrison. Morrison does what Matt did and as Matt goes for another one it's countered into DDT on a steel chair. Morrison lifts up Matt for a Thunder Fire but Matt elbows Morrison into letting him go. Matt lifts Morrison for an Awesome Bomb. Matt goes to the second rope and with his free hand does a taunt. Matt then jumps to the ropes and spring boarding to the Spanish announce table for an Awesome Bomb through it.

"What a move from Matt" said Sebastian.

"It's a two count and neither look alive" said Cody.

"We're at six and both are starting to wake up" said Sebastian.

"7" the crowd chants as both are still on the floor.

"8" Matt grabs the other announce table to push him self up.

"9" Morrison grabs Matt's leg but Matt uses the table and is up as Morrison's head falls in despair.

"10" chanted the crowd.

"Winner of this match and new Twf United States Champion Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

A group with a stretcher comes out and puts Morrison on it. As they wheel him out Matt celebrates his new championship.

"Matt wins Matt wins" screamed Cody.

"Look's like Matt will have another chance for the Reign of Awesomeness" said Sebastian.

**A New Superstar trying to makes his name in a new company (A Picture of Charlie Parker shows) … A former champion shows no respect … (A picture of KJ giving Charlie a Canadian Lariat is seen) The Rookie will go the distance to prove his worth as Charlie Parker takes on KJ Crash in a TLC match with the winner going for a World Championship Shot … (A Picture of Charlie and KJ are shown with a ladder and a contract in between them) . ****Be there to watch Charlie Parker vs. KJ III Next" said the announcer.**

"This is a TLC match for the Number One Contender Spot for the Twf World Championship introducing first from Smithfield, North Carolina at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Evolution" Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"The Evolution is in full concentration zone" said Cody.

"Wouldn't you oh wait you got fired in your first Pay Per View you were in" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent from Toronto, Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 243 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"A former World Champion" said Cody.

"Again farther then you ever got" said Sebastian.

KJ and Charlie started off guns a 'blazing. KJ got the advantage with five straight punches and hit a snap mare. KJ fallowed going for a low drop kick but Charlie countered with a monkey flip. Charlie fallowed hitting a belly to belly Suplex and fallowed with arm whip as KJ got up. Charlie then locked in a head lock but KJ countered into a back Suplex transition into sit out power bomb. KJ fallowed with a couple of clotheslines but Charlie ducked under one and hit a spike DDT.

"Beautiful spike DDT" said Cody.

"Yeah and that's a goo exchange they've had the last five minutes" said Sebastian.

KJ got up straight into a high drop kick and clothesline sending him out of the ring. As Charlie went for a spring board clothesline but KJ put the C in TLC and smashed Charlie in the ribs. KJ fallowed whacking him three straight times in the back and hitting from the apron a knee to the back. KJ then threw Charlie over the announce table and smashing into Cody. KJ fallowed going for AA spine buster but Charlie countered slipping out and smashing him head first into the announce table three times.

"KJ getting popped three times against the announce table" said Sebastian.

"Jerk deserved it" said Cody who got off the floor.

Charlie fallowed throwing him into the crowd and fallowed going in him self. KJ and Charlie have a fist fight in the crowd as KJ smashes Charlie face first into a fire extinguisher busting Charlie open. KJ fallowed throwing him into the crowd who started riding the crowd to the ring. KJ walks down with the fire extinguisher as Charlie grabs a lead pipe. Charlie swings the pipe but KJ blocks with the fire extinguisher but there's a whole and blinds KJ fallowed by a hard shot to the skull form the pipe.

"KJ taking a brutal shot to the head from the pipe" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and now both of them are busted open" said Cody.

Charlie fallowed throwing KJ in the ring and brining in two ladders and a table. KJ uppercut Charlie to the mat and fallowed locking in a Triangle Choke. Charlie fallowed going to his back and hitting an Electric Chair Drop against the near by Fire Extinguisher. Charlie fallowed going for a kick but KJ caught it but Charlie hit an Enzugeri. Charlie set up the ladder but KJ out of nowhere kicked him in the gut and went for a Canadian Spin Buster but Charlie countered into a herrucarana to the outside for both of them.

"What a counter from Charlie" said Cody.

"That's a thing of beauty" said Sebastian.

KJ hit a big boot out of nowhere on Charlie who fell to the floor. KJ fallowed hitting a Canadian Spin Buster onto the concrete. KJ slid in the ring and grabbed the ladder setting it up. KJ started climbing as Charlie slid in the ring Charlie punched KJ in the back and hitting a German Suplex from the top rung as the crowd screamed holly shit. KJ and Charlie both laid on the floor for like twenty seconds. Charlie goes to the top rope but KJ runs but Charlie jumps over KJ and hit's a Heat- Seeker from Hell.

"What a move Charlie spun around in mid air and gave KJ the Heat Seeker" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Charlie has to climb the ladder" said Cody.

Charlie got up and Irish whipped KJ into the turn buckle. Charlie fallowed with a running shining wizard and back flip bull dog. Charlie fallowed setting up the table but KJ gave him a hard Reverse STO out of nowhere and fallowed with a sling shot corner splash. KJ fallowed going for a Canadian Lariat but Charlie ducked under it and hit a fire man's carry slam. Charlie fallowed Irish whipping KJ to the ropes who countered Irish whipping Charlie to the ropes. KJ him self ran back and hit a Canadian Lariat.

"KJ just clobbered Charlie" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Charlie must be unconscious after that" said Cody.

KJ started climbing the ladder and went to take off the championship but Charlie threw the lead pipe at his back. Charlie fallowed grabbing KJ from behind and seeing the table and hit an Omega Execution through the table as they both stay on the floor for over a minute. Charlie starts getting up but KJ out of nowhere locked in an Ankle Lock. KJ started viciously attacking the leg of Charlie but Charlie hit a high knee face buster after a minute. Charlie started trying to climb the ladder but his right leg limped.

"What the, that's what KJ was planning weakening the leg to stop him from climbing the ladder" said Sebastian.

"Yep and it worked to perfection" said Cody.

KJ grabbed Charlie off the ladder onto his ankle and hit a running big boot to the side of the head. KJ fallowed setting up another table and laying Charlie down on it. KJ went for a leg drop but Charlie counters tripping KJ as he fell on Charlie and both went through the table. KJ started climbing the ladder as did Charlie on the other side. KJ and Charlie brawled at the top ending with KJ hitting a Canadian Spin Buster of the ladder. KJ then grabbed the contract as Charlie tries to get up.

KJ is grabbing it as Charlie through will power alone manages to get to his feet. KJ takes the contract and gives Charlie a flying heel kick from the top of the ladder.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the Twf World Championship KJ Crash" said the announcer.

KJ is celebrating his win on the ramp as Charlie get's up.

"This match isn't over KJ get you're ass to the ring" said Charlie.

"Oh god Charlie can barely walk and he's calling out KJ" said Cody.

KJ just drops the contract on the ramp and beats on Charlie with a chair ending with a Canadian Finish with the chair on Charlie's head.

"That was just sickening" said Cody.

As KJ walks to the back Charlie grabs the mic again "I told you I'm not done with you" said Charlie as he is getting up.

KJ slides to the ring and grabs Charlie's hand and hits a Canadian Lariat as Charlie flips in mid air from the blow. "I think it is over" said KJ as he dropped the mic on the floor.

"No it isn't" screamed Charlie as he got up to a shell shocked KJ.

KJ grabbed his hand again but instead this time raised Charlie's hand. KJ grabs the mic "You know what Charlie I admit it you are deserving of being a Twf superstar" said KJ as he fallowed "After I beat that pansy Duncan for the title I want you to be my first challenger"

KJ leaves with the contract as Charlie falls to the floor sitting down on the turn buckle to a standing ovation.

"This match is for the Twf World Championship and it is a fatal four way fall count anywhere match introducing first at 6 ft 4 and weighing 240 pounds Charles "The Dragon" Roberts" said the announcer.

Charles comes out with a look of determination.

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 0 and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"Asheel a former DWE Global Champion knows how it is to be the top dog of a brand" said Cody.

"And his opponent from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

Kenny comes out to the loudest cheer of the night so far as Kenny slides in the ring saying high to Asheel before walking into an unoccupied corner.

"And last he is the champion from Toronto, Ontario Canada accompanied by Courtney Banks at 6 ft 4 and weighing 250 pounds he is the Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"Duncan the longest reigning world champion in TWE history he's at his third month at being world champion" said Cody.

"Yeah when 90 days is the longest reign it just an added testament to how hard it is to keep" said Sebastian.

Duncan and everybody else start brawling with Duncan easily getting ahead. Duncan and Kenny go after each other as do Dragon and Asheel. Duncan hit's some quick snap suplexes on Kenny but a second one is countered into a DDT. Dragon easily took down Asheel and locked in a side head lock but Duncan kicked him in the back. AS Duncan and Charles argue both Kenny and Asheel get up and hit stereo drop kicks as Duncan and Dragon crash into the other. As Asheel goes to attack Duncan Kenny goes for a roll up on him 1 … 2 kick out.

"Kenny trying to get a roll up on his friend Asheel" said Cody.

"There no friends in a fatal four way match" said Sebastian.

Asheel tackled Kenny to the mat and hit's a couple of punches to the skull as Duncan slips out of the ring and grabs a chair. Kenny counters a right from Asheel and hit a Herrucarana to be hit by a big clothesline from Charles. Charles is cracked from behind by Duncan who fallows up with a big spinning power bomb on Asheel 1 … 2 kick out. Kenny gave Duncan a big flying forearm fallowed by a standing moon Sault knee drop 1 … Dragon stops the pin. Kenny spins back and hit's a hard round house kick on Dragon only to be hit by a steel chair shot to the ribs and elbow to the back of the neck by Asheel.

"Asheel more or so returns the favor of that roll up earlier on" said Sebastian.

"I don't think a roll up equals chair shot" said Cody.

Duncan shoulder blocks Asheel out of the ring and fallows sliding out of the ring. Duncan smashes Asheel face first into the table twice. Duncan then hit's a Fisherman Suplex on the outside 1 … 2 kick out. Charles Irish whipped Kenny to the ropes that spun back into a snap power slam 1 … 2 kick out. Charles grabs a chair and smashes Kenny with the chair five times 1 … 2 . Kick out. Duncan throws Asheel into the barricade and hit's a running knee to the skull 1 … 2 .. kick out.

"Did you see Asheel head just smash back against the barricade after that running knee" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but look at Kenny Charles is beating him with those chair shots" said Cody.

Charles started smashing the floor with his fist as Kenny got up hitting a DKO 1…2… Duncan pulls Charles off and hits him against Asheel. Duncan then goes for the pin but Kenny counters with a small package 1 … 2 … kick out. On the outside Asheel hit's a jaw breaker on Charles fallowed by a Twist of Fate 1 … 2 … kick out. Duncan goes for a clothesline on Kenny but Asheel trips him from behind. Kenny quickly hit's a Kill Switch Engage 1 … 2 .. kick out.

"What a kill switch but only good enough for two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but look at Asheel" said Cody.

Kenny tells Asheel to hit the Extreme Omega but secretly having plans to throw out Asheel after that. Asheel hit's it but in mid air kicks Kenny 1 … 2 … kick out. Charles slides in the ring and hit's a Double DKO on Kenny and Asheel who were arguing. Charles fallowed hitting a back breaker STO on Duncan and going to the top rope and hit a Five Star Dragon Splash 1 … 2 … Duncan kicks out, Charles goes for the pin on Asheel 1 … 2 kick out, Dragon fallows on Kenny 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Dragon taking everybody out but not enough for the win" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Duncan's already kicked out of the Kill Switch, Extreme Omega, and Five Star Dragon Splash" said Cody.

Duncan get's up and starts brawling with all three of them. Duncan lifts up Charles and fallows lifting up Kenny and Asheel at the same time. Duncan cracks a smile and hit a triple Emerald Driver. 1 … 2 … one of others helps that one kick he does this on all of them to the same result. Duncan sets up a table in the ring but Charles hit's him with a DKO to be thrown out of the ring by Kenny head first into the announce table. Duncan did the same thing as he did at Still Unbroken and started kissing Courtney.

"What the hell" said Sebastian?

"You remember this strategy from Still Unbroken" said Cody.

Duncan took a wine bottle from Courtney's purse and went to smash Kenny who grabbed his hand and smashes Charles who was trying to get in the ring. Duncan fallowed Emerald Driving Kenny out of the ring as Eva came out and started brawling with Eva. Asheel smashed Duncan with a chair that laid Duncan on the table as Asheel went to the top rope. Eva and Courtney were brawling so Ashten came out to even the odds. As Duncan was getting off the table and Asheel was stuck on the top rope by Eva's hand.

"Asheel is stuck on the top" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Ashten look's to put a stop to this" said Cody.

Ashten scares of Eva with a chair but sees Duncan getting off the table. Ashten tries to hit him with the chair but Duncan ducks and Ashten hit's Asheel but accident. Duncan low blows Ashten and throws him out of the ring. Duncan fallows picking up Asheel and hitting him with an Emerald Driver through the table 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan beats up on Asheel with a chair but Ashten get's up and drop kicks him out of the ring as Duncan leaves with his title. Suddenly two masked people slide in the ring with lead pipes. Ashten passes Asheel the chair and as Asheel get it Ashten whispers in his ears. Asheel smashes one of the steel chairs as Ashten throws out the other one. As Asheel starts unmasking one it's revealed to be Matt Din. Ashten takes off the others one revealing it Ashley Din.

As Asheel stares in shock Ashten hit's him with a Reverse of Fate. Matt goes to the top and hit's a Hell Inferno (630 splash) and Ashley hit's a running shooting star press. The three dins leave leaving Asheel on the floor.

The camera fades away.

* * *

New Years War Match Card

Seven on Seven Elimination Match DWE vs. Twf.

DWE Team Captain – Justin Wyatt (Plus Six Others)

Twf Team Captain – Lance Raters (Plus Six Others)


	55. Week 36: Team TWF: Winners

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- Matt Awesome (2 tied for most ever)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (6 most ever)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Leo Parades and Leon Walls The 21st Century Outlaws (4-2 six reigns over all)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher (1)

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor!

**The Video starts with Kenny Dentons raising up his World Championship.**

Beaten, why for  
Can't take much more  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go now)

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Rojo Bat is shown frog splashing John Foley through a table**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Asheel gives Neo Raters an Extreme Omega Plus**

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

**Holly Kingston is shown doing a moon sault on Tiffany**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen**

Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

"Welcome to Twf Warzone it's Cody Manson and Sebastian and we have a huge announcement Lance Raters is looking for the six people he looks to take to war against Twf" said Cody.

"Yeah and we also got Kenny looking to take on John Jarrett winner becomes number one contender to the LHW Championship" said Sebastian.

"Plus Duncan looks to team up with Lance Raters in a match against KJ Crash and Charlie Parker in out main event" said Cody.

"Please welcome your Twf Team Captain "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer Lance's long white jacket comes out saying The Ultimate Legend and Twf over that.

"If you heard last night on I was announced as captain of Team Twf now I'm looking for six individuals who are looking to prove why Twf is the best brand in TWE" said Lance when Charlie Parkers music played.

"Well I guess you're talking about me" said Charlie as he came out to the ring.

"Oh sorry did I forget to say that I'm looking for six individuals who can actually do something more then get his ass beat on a weekly basis" said Lance as he pushed Charlie.

"Hey Lance I got to ask who named you captain seriously what have you done sense coming back to Twf that helped Twf" said Charlie as he pushed Lance back.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, misguided Charlie there's a reason I'm the only guy in this company who has a seven digit salary, I'm the only three time world champion, and I'm not made some bodies bitch on a regular basis" said Lance.

"You right for you it's a daily basis now all you have to do is put my name as one of the people on Team Twf" said Charlie.

"Look we're going to be professional about this beat me tonight and you're in lose though and you are suspended from Twf until after Chase For Fame" said Lance.

"Deal" said Charlie but Lance kneed him in the gut and went for a Lance's Edge but Charlie countered and clothes lined Lance out of the ring.

"This match is for the number one contender spot for the United States Championship introducing first accompanied by Jack Beauregard, at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer.

"David looks to be in the U.S title match" said Cody.

"And his opponent El Guerrero Azteca" said the announcer.

As Guerrero comes out Jack hit's him with a clothesline to the back. Jack smashes him face first into the steel ring post and fallowed with David going to the outside. David goes for a German Suplex but Guerrero stays in. Jack super kicks Guerrero and David rolls through with the kick and hit's a Rolling German Suplex. David throws Guerrero in the ring and he slides in and put's his foot on Guerrero's chest 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the Twf United States Champion David Churchill" said the announcer. In The End by Linking Park plays as Lance comes out clapping.

"I likes this in Twf individuals so how about it David want to pull double duty and have the Wolves be a part of team Twf" said Lance.

Jack and David discuss until Jack grabs a mic "We Accept" said Jack.

**Backstage with Drake**

"I'm here with the tag team that has the entire tag wrestling world with new stars voted the second best tag team behind only Beer Money in 2009 The 21st Century Outlaws" said Drake.

"Thanks Drake and we're here in our fifth and sixth TWE tag title runs and we assure you of a long prosperous reign" said Leon who fallowed "and we're going to give Hollywood Undead a good old Outlaw Beat down"

"And that my friend is a FACT" said Leo as they walk away.

"Well the outlaws confident of victory" said Drake as we cut to the ring.

"Already in the ring is Matthew Moore and coming to the ring at 6 ft 6 and weighing 275 pounds "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer. Morrison came out with his shoulders taped.

Morrison ran down to the ring and hit a quick running boot. Morrison fallowed with a couple of knees drop then threw Matthew into a corner. Morrison fallowed with a big clothesline in the corner and fallowed scoop slamming him against the turn buckle. Morrison then fallowed hitting a running power slam fallowed by lifting Matthew onto the top rope. Morrison hit a Vulcaninator fallowed by an honestly botched Thunder Fire. Morrison lifted Matthew over head again and hit a better looking Thunder Fire 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

Morrison lifted up Matthew and hit him with a Lava Rush and left still angered at his title loss the other day.

Morrison is walking backstage when Lance catches up to him. "Let me guess if I'm in team Twf Yes I agree" said Morrison and walked away. Lance just smiled as he wrote another member on his list. Lance then talked it out with fellow second generation superstar John Foley and talked to Asheel both of them we're also in team Twf so far.

Lance Raters

David Churchill

Jack Beauregard

Morrison Myers

John Foley

Asheel Din

?

"This is a divas tag team match introducing first the team of Holly Kingston and TWE Unified Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea captured the unified gold yesterday making Jessica go unconscious from a sharp shooter" said Cody.

"And there opponent introducing first Eva Musket and her tag team partner "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

"Jessica is issuing her rematch clause at New Year's War as one of the two other Twf vs. DWE matches" said Sebastian.

Holly and Jessica started with Jessica powering Holly with an arm whip. Jessica Irish whipped Holly to the ropes he rebounded into a big fore arm 1 … 2 kick out. Jessica fallowed locking in

An arm bar and tagging in Eva. Eva hit's a strong clothesline on Holly 1 … 2 . Kick out. Lea kicked Eva in the back and tagged her self in hitting a high boot on Eva. Lea fallowed lifting Eva up and hitting a couple of straight punches and a vertical Suplex 1 … 2 kick out.

"Lea lifting Eva high in the air" said Cody.

"Yeah and Lea slamming her straight down" said Sebastian.

Lea fallowed Irish whipping Eva into her corner and tagging in Holly. They both started choking Holly in the corner as the ref counted to four. Holly started arguing with the ref and Lea kicked Eva in the side of the head. Holly fallowed with a low drop kick in the corner 1 … 2 .. kick out. Holly tagged in Lea and they hit a double clothesline and Holly fallowed with a standing moon Sault fallowed by a standing shooting star press for Lea 1 … 2 … Jessica stopped the pin.

"Jessica stopping the pin" said Cody.

"Yeah and that could have been it" said Sebastian.

Lea tagged in Holly who ran at Eva to be hit by a stiff clothesline 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Eva fallowed tagging in Jessica who lifted Holly up and hit a spinning neck breaker. Jessica fallowed hitting a Shining Darkness and tagging in Eva as Jessica speared Lea off the ropes. Eva lifted up Holly and hit a running power slam 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match the team of Jessica Cooper and Eva Musket" said the announcer.

Lea attacked Jessica from behind with the title belt before being chased off by Eva.

"This match is for number one contender ship to the Twf Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 175 pounds John Jarrett" said the announcer.

"John lost the title last night back to the six time champion John Foley" said Cody.

"And his opponent from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"Kenny has to be the favorite to win this match a former world champion" said Sebastian.

Kenny and John started in a grapple with the taller locking in a head lock. Kenny kicked him under the leg and fallowed with a Herrucarana pin 1 … 2 kick out. John got up to be hit by a flying clothesline fallowed by two more and a standing moon Sault 1 … 2 . Kick out. Kenny fallowed going for a drop kick but John caught both his legs and counters to a spine buster 1 … 2 kick out. John fallowed lifting up Kenny for a strum but it's countered into two straight elbows and a spring board round house kick 1 … 2 kicks out.

"What a move from Kenny but only good enough for two" said Cody.

"Yeah and Kenny is looking to finish this" said Sebastian.

Kenny fallowed hitting a neck breaker and Rise against the Odds. Kenny fallowed by slipping in the Seattle Lockout John started to struggle as he moved to the ropes. Kenny dragged him to the middle of the ring where John tapped out.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the Twf Light heavyweight Championship Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

Kenny went to the top rope celebrating finishing doing a back flip as John Foley comes out staring at the other. Kenny did the championship taunt as John raised his.

"Well the champion and challenger in a stare off" said Cody.

"This is a tag team for the Twf Unified Tag Team Titles introducing first the team of Deuce and J-Dog Hollywood Undead" said the announcer.

"Hollywood Undead managed to win a tag turmoil match for this title shot" said Cody.

"And their opponents from New York, New York at a combined weight of 500 pounds they are the TWE Unified Tag Team Champions The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

"The Tag Champs and their sports agent Drake East" said Sebastian.

Leon and Deuce started off with Leon taking the advantage with an arm bar. Deuce spun his leg over Leon's arm and kicked him in the back of the head. Deuce fallows going for an elbow drop but Leon slipped out of the way and hit a big drop kick. Leon fallowed tagging in Leo who hit a stiff clothesline on Deuce and Irish whipped him to the ropes. J-Dog tags him self in and the two strength part of the teams stare at the other. Leo starts nailing some solid right and hit's a high impact STO 1 … 2 kick out.

"Ouch J-Dog's head snapped back hard" said Cody.

"Yeah and the outlaws are one of the best tag teams in the world" said Sebastian.

Leo fallowed with a couple of knees drops as J-Dog tried to get up Leo socked him three time's straight in the skull and locked in a camel clutch. Leo tagged in Leon who gave a low drop kick straight to J-Dog's face. Leon fallowed with a big top rope elbow drop 1 … 2 … Deuce stopped the pin. Leon fallowed lifting up J-Dog and hammering forearms at J-Dog's skull and tagging in Leon. Leo Irish whipped Leon into J-Dog and Leon hit a flying forearm 1 … 2 … kick out.

"The Outlaws have been beating on J-Dog" said Cody.

"Well Leo has that in your face beat down and Leon has where he could hit a move from any angle not allowing J - Dog a resting place" said Sebastian.

Leo fallowed kicking J-Dog hard in the ribs and fallowed as J-Dog laid on his back with a big knee drop 1 … 2 … kick out. Leo lifted up J-Dog for an Outlaw Effect but it was countered by a couple of elbows and a desperation fisherman Suplex. J-Dog tried to go to Deuce but Leo locked in a leg lock at the last second and tagged in Leon who jumped and stomped on J-Dog's leg. Leon fallowed going to the top rope as J-Dog got up. Leon went for a top rope cross body but was caught and hit by a gorilla press slam.

"J-Dog get's some separation" said Sebastian.

"Well now J-Dog has to get that tag in to Deuce" said Cody.

J-Dog tagged in Deuce who came in with a big rung clothesline on Leo as Leo tagged himself in. Leo went for an Outlaw Stamp but Deuce ducked and hit an Enzugeri fallowed by a spring board face buster 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Deuce fallowed with a one knee drop to each of Leo's arms until Leo tagged in Leon. Leo went for a clothesline but Deuce ducked and hit a leg lariat and went to the ropes for a spring board. Leon jumped to the ropes as well to a surprised Deuce and decked him in the face.

"What both of these two are on the top rope" screamed Sebastian.

"Yeah and this match might just be over" said Cody.

Deuce fallowed going into a fist fight on top of the ropes until Leo hit a spring board Outlaw Effect 1 … 2 … J-Dog stopped the pin. Leo went for an Outlaw Stamp on J-Dog but it was countered and Leo's foot got on the top rope. J-Dog clothesline Leo over the ropes but Leon hit a Reverse DDT on J-Dog. Deuce fallowed rolling up Leon 1 … 2 … 3. "Winner of the match and new TWE Unified Tag Team Championship Hollywood Undead" said the announcer.

Suddenly Chris MacLean whacked both J-Dog and Deuce from behind.

"As far as I'm concerned those two titles belong to a Twf team so in the third Twf vs. DWE match Hollywood Undead vs. The 21st Century Outlaws in a tag team street fight" said Chris as he left with the Outlaws in the ring.

Leon whispered in Leo's ear and they grabbed a permanent maker they gave J-Dog a mustache and wrote penis on his forehead. They did the same to Deuce except writing virgin instead of penis.

"This is a tag team match introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Evolution" Charlie Parker and his partner at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer.

"If Charlie win's he will become the seventh member of Team Twf" said Cody.

"Yeah and you know the special stipulation the survivor (S) for either of the teams get a world title match" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents introducing first at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The ultimate Legend" Lance Raters and his tag team partner accompanied by Courtney Banks at 6 ft 4 and weighing 250 pounds he is the Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"These are quite honestly the baddest two dudes in Twf" said Sebastian.

Lance started with Charlie with Charlie hitting some quick jabs. Charlie fallowed clothes lining Lance to the mat and fallowed tagging in KJ and they hit a double clothesline. KJ fallowed locking in an arm bar but Lance countered with a couple elbows and a cutter like move. Lance fallowed with a couple of kicks to KJ's back and locked in a Boston Crab. KJ quickly countered moving to his back and hitting a couple of hard punches. KJ fallowed Irish whipping Lance to the ropes Lance countered with his own and hit a big boot.

"What a devastating boot to the skull" said Cody.

"Yeah and now Lance will take advantage of the match" said Sebastian.

Lance fallowed lifting up KJ and kicking him in the gut fallowed by one to the face 1 … 2 kick out. Lance tagged in KJ and they hit a double Suplex 1 … 2 . Kick out. Duncan fallowed with a couple of punches to the face and hitting a reverse spinning power bomb 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Duncan fallowed going for a clothesline but was met by a kick to the gut and impaler DDT 1 … 2 kick out. KJ tagged in Charlie, KJ hit a Falcon Arrow and Charlie did a top rope double foot stomp to the face 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"What a combo from Charlie and KJ" said Sebastian.

"And to think yesterday these two broke each other apart" said Cody.

Charlie started taunting Lance leading to him running to the ring and going to spear Charlie. Charlie leap frogged over Lance and Lance speared Duncan and KJ threw him out of the ring. Charlie lifted up Duncan and hit him with a Heat-Seeker from Hell 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match the team of KJ Crash and Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

KJ and Charlie partied in the ring as a pissed Lance and Duncan left.

* * *

New Years War Match Card

Seven on Seven Elimination Match DWE vs. Twf.

DWE Team Captain – Justin Wyatt (Plus Six Others)

Twf Team: Lance Raters (Captain), David Churchill, Jack Beauregard, Morrison Myers, Asheel Din, John Foley, and Charlie Parker.

Twf World Championship Match: "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash.

Twf vs. DWE for the TWE Unified Women's Championship: "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (C) vs. "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper in a submission match.

Twf United States Championship: Matt Awesome (C) vs. "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill.

Twf vs. DWE for the TWE Unified Tag Team Championships: Hollywood Undead (C) vs. The 21st Century Outlaws in a street fight.

Twf Light Heavyweight Championship: John Foley (C) vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons stipulation to be announced next week on Twf.


	56. Week 37: Get the DWE Out

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- Matt Awesome (2 tied for most ever)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (6 most ever)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Hollywood Undead (1 - 1)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher (1)

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor!

**The Video starts with Kenny Dentons raising up his World Championship.**

Beaten, why for  
Can't take much more  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go now)

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Rojo Bat is shown frog splashing John Foley through a table**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Asheel gives Neo Raters an Extreme Omega Plus**

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

**Holly Kingston is shown doing a moon sault on Tiffany**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen**

Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

"Welcome to Twf: Bang I'm here with Cody Manson and the two freeloaders Noah and Justin" said Sebastian with a glare at the DWE commentators.

"Yeah and we got a huge match where DWE's Nightmare Inc and Iccolo take on The Wolves and Matt Awesome can that team even stand each other" said Justin.

"Also Chris MacLean says that he will show you what to expect at New Year's War when he takes on Randy Kazama who's 32 only but retired" screamed Cody fallowing up with "Wimp"

"What now you have something against people who retire" replied Noah.

"Please welcome Twf general manager Chris MacLean" said the announcer. Chris comes out to Perfect Insanity along with a contract and a sadistic smile.

"In six days I'm going to have to kick Randy's ass but let's go to a match he challenged any Twf superstar against their Global Champion Jeff well I personally asked somebody who's told me he will" said Chris before Famous by Puddle of Mud played and Geoff came out.

"Yep that right I was asked by Chris MacLean him self to beat down Jeff Killing- GEOFF" said Geoff before Chris screamed at him.

"Actually Geoff the reason I called you is because I want you to defend that title against the man I did pick" said Chris as he stopped as he grabbed a mic from the ceiling (Mr. Kennedy style).

"He's a superstar who has taken Jeff to the limit and is a former DWE Global Champion he assures me that this time he will beat Jeff his name is ROJO BAT" said Chris MacLean.

Rojo bat comes out as the crowd pops in cheers as Geoff tells Devon Joseph and Tyler to attack Rojo. Hardcore Symphony come out and attacks both Devon and Tyler as the ref starts the match. Geoff goes for the offensive quick but Rojo catches a punch add kicks Geoff in the gut. Rojo fallows hitting a snap mare and drop kick to the back 1 … 2 kick out. Rojo fallowed Irish whipping Geoff to the ropes and hitting a side elbow 1 … 2 kick out. Rojo Bat fallowed going to the top rope for a frog splash but Geoff takes down his leg and he falls groin first on the ropes.

"Ouch that has to hurt" said Cody.

"I refuse to commentate for Twf scum" simply said Noah.

"Well whatever" said Sebastian.

"Neither will I commentate losers" said Justin.

Geoff fallowed going out of the ring and grabbing a black chair and cracking Rojo on the back that falls to the ring. Geoff fallows going to the ring and hitting Rojo in the skull as he got up 1 … 2 kick out. Geoff lifted up Rojo for a Party Crash on the chair but Rojo countered with a couple of punches to the gut and neck breaker on the chair. Rojo fallowed grabbing the chair and putting it on Geoff's gut. Rojo fallows hitting a standing moon Sault Rojo rolls back in pain then goes for the pin 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Ouch Rojo hurting him self on that one" said Cody.

"Yep and now Rojo should try and finish this" said Sebastian as Rojo threw a table into the ring.

Rojo went to set it up but Geoff hit him with the chair on the back and hit a Party Crash against the chair 1 … 2 … Rojo put's his foot on the ropes. Geoff goes crazy and goes for the pin again 1 … 2 … kick out. Geoff puts Rojo on the table ad goes to the top rope for a Five Star Movie Splash. Rojo counters into a Herrucarana sending Geoff through the table. Rojo goes to the top rope and hit's a frog splash 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Hardcore Television Champion Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

Rojo grabs the title and the mic "You know what Jeff and I'm not talking to you Canadian, Jeff I'm putting my own title on the line so a New Year's War it will be a double championship match" said Rojo Bat as he walks away.

As Rojo leaves Geoff grabs the mic pissed off as Chris is at ring side.

"Asshole get in the ring now" said Geoff as he's livid.

"What do you want" said Chris he went into the ring.

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of you" screamed Geoff ash he walked towards him.

"I'll give you matches later on tonight alright buddy" said Chris then he kicked Geoff in the balls and ran away.

"Well Chris should not have done that" said Cody.

"This is a Twf vs. DWE match introducing first from DWE at 6 ft 5 and weighing 235 pounds Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Ted Estes a veteran and the only two time Twf World Champion" said Noah.

"And his opponent from Twf at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"Kenny a former Twf World Champion and number one contender to the Twf Light heavy Weight Championship" said Sebastian.

Ted and Kenny circle the other with Ted putting in an arm bar. Kenny rolls over and hits three stiff punches and a standing drop kick. Kenny fallows hitting a couple of kicks to Ted's ribs and letting him get up. Ted goes for a fore arm but Kenny ducks and hits a Enzugeri kick and quickly uses Ted's finisher The Air Rodeo 1 … 2 … kick out. Ted get's up and kicks Kenny in the gut and hit's a Kill Switch Engage 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Kenny and Ted copying each others finisher" said Cody.

"Yeah and the Air Rodeo is clearly better" said Justin.

"What by what logic" said Sebastian?

"Screw logic this is wrestling" said Noah.

Ted goes for a Lasso Kill but Kenny slips out and drop kicks Kenny in the back. John Foley comes out and Kenny is distracted Ted goes for a roll up 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Wooh DWE rules" screamed Justin.

John comes into the ring as Kenny get's up "Kenny I came out here to tell you that I was going to let you pick the match sorry" said John with a wave.

Kenny tripped John and slipped in the Seattle Lockout John taps out after a while "Well then it's a submission match" said Kenny.

Kenny is going to leave but John attacks him from behind as they brawl down the ramp. The Twf officials go down and stop the brawl.

"This is a Twf vs. DWE match introducing first from DWE the team of Nightmare Inc and "The Japanese Giant" Iccolo" said the announcer.

"You know what's funny Iccolo is half of the team literally" said the announcer but The Wolves attack Nightmare Inc from behind. Iccolo throws them both in the ring and walks in over the top as Matt Awesome comes out.

"Well it seams' The Wolves won't get to use their pre match beat down strategy" said Cody.

Iccolo and David starts off with Iccolo pushing David back who tags in Matt who glares at David before going in the ring. Matt kicks Iccolo in the gut a couple times and then fallows with some fore arms. Matt goes to Irish whip Iccolo but Iccolo turns around and hits his own fallowed by a boot on a rebounding Matt. Matt got up to be hit by a big clothesline fallowed by a leg drop 1 … 2 kick out. David and Jack attacked Nightmare Inc on the outside ending with both of them getting a Chaotic Wolves Attack (Super Kick and rolling German Suplex).

Iccolo looked on the outside but David and Jack both punched him in the face and Matt rolled him up 1 … 2 David put Iccolo's foot on the rope. As Matt glared at David Iccolo hit Matt with a strike spear 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match Nightmare Inc and Iccolo" said the announcer.

David slipped in the ring and hit Matt with a Wolves Cross and Jack grabbed the U.S championship.

Jack and David leave with smiles and blue, white, and red championship.

"This is a Twf vs. DWE match introducing first from DWE at 7 ft 0 and weighing 375 pounds "The Warlord" Jason Scott" said the announcer.

"Jason a guy who is taller then anybody on Twf I believe" said Noah.

"Height doesn't matter when you face off the guy Twf chose for Jason" said Cody with a smile.

"And his opponent from Twf at 6 ft 5 and 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Lance this guy is the best superstar on Twf and that my friends is someone who can beat anybody on DWE" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well I'd pay to see him face off against Jeff Killington and still be alive" said Justin.

"Rojo's already going to prove that Jeff only a big fish in a small pond" said Cody.

Lance and Jason square off with Jason pushing Lance back. Lance just smiles and goes for a couple punches but on a third one Is caught and hit by a head but. Lance stamps his foot on Jason's let and fallows with a couple hard punches to the head. Jason recovering from the leg blow hit a scoop slams and splash combo 1 … 2 kick out. Lance grabs a chair from his pocket and throws it to the other side of the ring as the ref goes looking for it.

"What the hell did Lance throw away a chain" said Justin.

"Game Over for Jason" said Cody.

"What do you mean" said Noah.

"Oh you know what we mean" replied Sebastian.

Lance gave Jason three brass knuckle shots to the head but Jason stayed up as the ref turns around. Lance hits a Rated – K and as the ref checks on Jason Lance discreetly throws the brass knuckles away. Lance goes to the top rope and hit's a Rated - High 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Lance Raters" said the announcer.

(Commercial)

Last Time on The Ultimate Camper Jason decided to see if his fellow captain will be good enough to earn his position against Justin Crimson.

See what happens when "The Dragon" meets "The Dream" in the debut fight of TUC.

Also Twf co owner to brand Leon Smith has put the stamp on Chase for Fame after long talks with other co owner Lance Sydal of DWE and ZWL's GM and Co Owner C.A Schultz Chase for Fame will be live at The Orange Bowl Miami.

(Commercial over)

"This is a singles match introducing first at 6 ft 2 and weighing 223 pounds "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

"Chris go and get your pansy ass out here" screamed Geoff in the mic as Perfect Insanity played.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 10 and weighing 175 pounds "Ice Cold" Chris Maclean" said the announcer as Chris came out.

"Oh great you decided to come out here and " said Geoff before being shot up by a kick to the gut and an Ice Cold Shocker (Stunner) fallowed by a Host's Vice (Anaconda Vice) as Geoff tapped out.

"If you want me to give him another one gives me a ding dong Randy sucks" said Chris.

The crowd did the chant and Chris hit him with an Ice Cold Shocker and then threw him out of the ring. "Randy this will be you in six days" said Chris Perfect Insanity played.

"Well Chris just well honestly destroyed Geoff" said Cody.

"The same thing that will happen to your GM" said Sebastian at Noah and Justin.

"We heavily doubt it our GM was a world champion" said Justin.

"World Champion or not Chris will still shock his ass" said Cody.

**Backstage ****with Drake**

"I'm here with Twf superstar Lance Raters we have both teams ready why do you think team Twf will win" said Drake.

"It's simple it been heavily documented I'm better then Justin so that means we have one out on Team DWE then the next one I can also eliminate and then the rest of my team will pick apart Team DWE till there's zero of them and seven of us" said Lance.

"Any last words for them" said Drake.

"Team DWE losing to Lance doesn't make you a loser it just makes you like everyone else" said Lance as he leaves.

**Backstage Segment**

A video of an attack at a house show is shown with Duncan brutally attacking KJ but he's fought off by an eye poke and a Canadian Lariat. KJ now goes on the attack as security pulls them apart.

"This is a Twf vs. DWE six mixed tag team match introducing first from DWE the team of "Violent" Justin Wyatt, "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper, and the DWE Global Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer all three come out with Messiah.

"This is a stacked team of DWE Superstars" said Justin.

"Yeah well this is going to be a short main event" said Cody.

"and the opponents from Twf the team of The TWE Unified Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson, "The Evolution" Charlie Parker, and "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ Crash" said the announcer as the three of them come out.

It started with KJ and Justin and KJ took the advantage early with a bear hug. Justin elbowed KJ a couple of times and fallowed going for a drop kick. KJ side stepped and Justin fell on his arm and KJ elbowed him in the back and tagged in Charlie. Charlie ran in when Lance grabbed a mega phone.

"This match is stopped due to DWE Fags being inside my ring DWE Fags have to leave or they will be thrown out" said Lance.

Jeff glared at him "Except Jeff he can stay" said Lance as he hid from Jeff.

"What you and what army I let you have a match at DWE" replied Justin.

"The Twf Army go and get him" said Lance as Twf superstars attacked Justin and threw him out of the ring along with Jessica. Everybody just looked at Jeff and walked away.

Suddenly DWE superstars from behind kidnapped Lance "Ah Army help save your general" screamed Lance as he was taken away by Iccolo and Jason.

Justin has a what the hell expression on his face and leaves. "Well we have your captain captive suckers" said Justin as he ran off as well.

Everybody is doing a what the fuck just happened now as the camera fades.

* * *

Well if you didn't notice before the wrestling is suppposed to sucka nd just supposed to be used to hype up New Years War. Also vote on the poll on my profile your opinion matters


	57. New Years War: Brand Supremacy

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

DWE Global Championship (World Title) – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (1)

DWE Intercontinental Championship: "The Perfect One" Chazz Michaels (1)

Twf United States (US) championship- Matt Awesome (2 tied for most ever)

Twf light heavyweight championship- John Foley (6 most ever)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Hollywood Undead (1 - 1)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – Rojo Bat (1)

"We're here at TWE: New Years War its Cody and Sebastian along with Noah and Justin" said Cody as we see the foursome.

"Yeah and sense my system just broke down we will do the match card the old way" said Noah.

Dark Match – Extreme Cheaters 0.75 def. The Golden Players (Jack Gold and Leo Atlas) after a drop kick into a Clothesline From Hell from Steve on Leo.

Theme Song Invincible by Adelitas Way

"**The first match of Twf vs. DWE for the DWE Global Championship and the TWE Hardcore Television Championship Jeff Killington vs. Rojo Bat" said Sebastian.**

"**With a vote of 3 – 1 us commentators believe Jeff Killington will win" said Justin with a smile.**

Bow down  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

"**Then we have Kenny Dentons vs. John Foley in a submission match and this might surprise the fans" said Sebastian.**

"**But we picked John he has shown wrestling genius in the ring including when he retained against David with the cloverleaf" said Cody.  
**  
Believe me  
You've never met a mother fucker like me  
Bet you've never seen the things that I've seen  
Bottled up inside this time  
I'm taking back my life

"**Then The Impact Commanders look to challenge Team WTW with number one contendership to the winner of the TWE Tag Championship match" said Justin.**

"**We believe Team WTW will go after the title again" said Noah.**

(Bridge)  
I'm rising up  
I've had enough

(Chorus)  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

"**Then we have a Twf United States Championship match between Matt Awesome vs. One half of the Wolves David Churchill" said Cody.**

"**We believe that Matt will manage to retain" said Sebastian.**

I'll break you a hundred different ways  
And I'll make you remember my face  
Thought that I would let you leave

**It's hard to stop what you can't see Then we have the TWE Tag Team Match with The Outlaws vs. Hollywood Undead" said Noah.**

"**And with a vote of 3 – 1 we believe The Outlaws will tale back the TWE Tag Championships which would even the odds 1 - 1" said Sebastian with a happy tone.**

(Bridge)  
I'm rising up  
I've had enough

(Chorus)  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

"**Then in another DWE vs. Twf match for the TWE unified Women's Championship we believe that with the Steel Cage (Yeah I changed the stipulation thanks to Kenny vs. John)"**

"**Lea and Jessica will tie with the voting 2 – 2" said Justin.  
**  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible

"**Then the DWE Intercontinental Championship match with Chazz vs. Neo" said Noah.**

"**We believe that Neo will escape as the new DWE Intercontinental Championship" said Justin.**

I will waste you  
When you can't escape me  
Now I will break you down  
(Invincible)

"**Then Duncan faces off with KJ for the Twf World Championship" said Cody.**

"**We believe Duncan will retain his title a fourth time here tonight" said Sebastian.**

(Chorus)  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
take you time  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight  
I'm feeling invincible tonight  
I'm alive  
Take a look into my eyes  
This time I'ma take you for a ride  
I'm invincible tonight

"**Then we have GM vs. GM tonight and Chris looks to take on Randy" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and the voting ended 4 - 0 Randy" said Cody.**

Invincible  
Invincible  
Invincible

"**Then the Twf vs. DWE Elimination Match where we do a full analysis" said Noah.**

**It shows a short montage of all fourteen with the Twf bathed I yellow light and DWE in bluish light. Lance and Justin are seen each doing their taunt.**

**Ted Estes vs. Charlie Parker we see Ted Estes pulling off a win.**

**Ted Estes vs. John Foley while both will be titled John will have more left in the tank from his earlier match John takes out Ted.**

**John Foley vs. Neo Raters both of them will be tired but we believe that Neo's match with Chazz will take too much out of him John continues.**

**John Foley vs. Pryce Jones we believe John will lose to an easy match to Pryce.**

**Pryce Jones vs. Asheel Din Asheel will manage to take out Pryce but not before hurting him self as well.**

**Asheel Din vs. Zane Sanchez Asheel will manage to take out The Nightmare Inc main tag team.**

**Jason Scott vs. Asheel Din Jason height and Asheel's tiredness will be too much to overcome with Jason winning.**

**Jason vs. Morrison Myers Asheel would have Jason burnt out enough for Morrison to eliminate him.**

**Morrison Myers vs. Iccolo the two giant's one after the other will be too much Iccolo advances.**

**Iccolo vs. Jack Beauregard Jack will manage to pick up the pieces and gain the win.**

**Jack vs. Justin Wyatt Justin will run straight over Jack in a squash.**

**Justin vs. David Churchill David will be tired out from his match leading to Justin eliminating both members of The Wolves.**

**Justin Wyatt vs. Lance Raters Justin would have a 50/50 chance if he was at his best which he is not at and Lance will win in seconds.**

Winners: Team Twf

Survivor (s): Lance Raters.

"**That isn't a good analysis at all what about tagging in and out and plus that means the score would be even" said Noah.**

"**Well Team Twf will still clearly win" said Sebastian.**

"This match is for both the DWE Global Championship and the TWE Hardcore Television Championship introducing first at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds he is the Twf Hardcore Television Champion Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

"**Rojo Bat a former DWE Global Champion" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but he's the former and lost it in one minute" said Noah.**

"And his opponent from Parts Unknown accompanied by Messiah, at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds he is the DWE Global Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington said the announcer as Jeff's music played.

"**See this is a monster of destruction right here nothing can stop him" said Justin.**

"**Yeah well let's see if Rojo Bat can make you a liar" said Sebastian.**

Jeff Killington and Rojo start of with Jeff pushing Rojo into the ropes and going for a God Combo but Rojo ducked under the ending boot. Rojo fallowed with a couple of chops but Jeff grabs his arm and throws him out of the ring. Jeff fallowed going out but as he does Rojo takes out his legs with a couple of elbows. Rojo fallows stomping on Jeff and grabbing a chair and smashing Jeff who slowly gets up. Jeff uppercuts Rojo and Irish whip him into the barricade. Rojo staggers forward into a big boot.

"**Ouch Rojo walked right into that one" said Cody.**

"**Yeah and that has to hurt Rojo's back" said Justin.**

"**A well documented part of Rojo's TNA career" said Sebastian.**

"**Yeah well let's see if Rojo can turn it around which I doubt" said Noah.**

Jeff fallows going for another Irish whip into the barricade but Rojo jumps on the barricade when moving and hits a flying fore arm on Jeff. Rojo fallowed grabbing a baseball bat from a fan and broke it in half on Jeff's back. Rojo fallowed punching Jeff into the ring and going to the top rope. Rojo went for a top rope cross body but was caught and hit by a last call slam 1 … 2 . Kick out. Jeff fallowed lifting up Rojo and hit tossing him half way across the ring.

"**Jeff sends Rojo half way across the ring" said Noah.**

"**Yeah but Rojo can still get back in this" said Cody.**

"**I doubt it Jeff already hitting Rojo's back to hell and back" said Justin.**

"**Well you never know with Rojo's endurance" said Sebastian.**

Rojo Bat gets up as Jeff lifts him up from a reverse pile driver but Rojo counters into a Herrucarana 1 … 2 kick out. Jeff grabs Rojo up but Rojo kicks him in the knee and fallows with three straight fore arms into the corner. Rojo fallows with a high running cross body in the corner and slips out of the ring. Rojo grabs a chair on the outside and goes to the top rope. Rojo hits a top rope chair shot to the head as Jeff goes on his knees.

"**Jeff goes down to his knees after that" said Sebastian.**

"**Pathetic he will get right back up" said Noah.**

"**I'm not exactly sure you know what you're talking about Noah" said Cody.**

"**If you've seen Jeff you could him with a truck and he will come back with a tank" said Justin.**

Rojo fallows hitting a low kick to the face sending Jeff to the mat. Rojo fallows hitting an elbow drop to Jeff's gut and fallows going out of the ring. Rojo grabs a ladder and smashes Jeff who got up in the skull. Rojo fallowed putting the ladder on Jeff's gut and hit a top rope double foot stomp as Jeff screamed in pain. Jeff got up and grabbed Rojo by the throat and hit him with a reverse pile driver 1…2.. kick out. Jeff lifted up Rojo for a choke slam but Rojo countered Herrucaraning him out of the ring.

"**Rojo sends Jeff outside the ring" said Cody**

"**Jeff's reverse pile driver normally signals the end from Jeff's choke slam" said Noah.**

"**Yeah but Rojo sends Jeff out of the ring" said Sebastian.**

"**Yeah but it still doesn't mean Jeff can't get back in this" said Justin.**

Rojo fallowed hitting a spring board shooting star press. Rojo grabs Jeff up and takes apart the announce table. Rojo fallows punching Jeff on to the table and blasting him with a chair shot to make sure. Rojo went to the ring and climbed to the top of the ladder. Rojo hits a dynamic frog splash from the top of the ladder through the announce table as Jeff is out. Rojo slides Jeff in the ring but Messiah gets in the way. Messiah pushes him back as Rojo glares at her.

"**What Rojo has this match won but Messiah is stopping him" screamed Sebastian.**

"**Jeff's survived better attempts he will kick out" said Justin.**

"**Yeah well I wouldn't make a habit of that" said Cody.**

"**When you're Jeff your good enough to do that" said Noah.**

Rojo throws Messiah out of the ring and goes for the pin on Jeff 1…2 .. Jeff kicks out. Rojo goes to the top rope once again but Jeff gets up. Jeff starts choking Rojo on the top rope as Messiah slides a table in the ring and sets it up. Jeff choke slams Rojo from the top rope though the table and fallows with Messiah hitting The Call (Hand Stand Knee Drop to the throat) 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still DWE Global Champion and new TWE Hardcore Television Champion Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"**Jeff comes out tonight and brings the score 1-0 DWE" said Noah with a smile.**

"**Rojo gave a great effort in this 25 minute match" said Cody with a sad look.**

"**Yeah well Effort doesn't make you a Global Champion" said Justin.**

"**You still can't ignore effort" said Sebastian.**

**Promo**

There shows a video of the Latina World Order and it ends with the three of them all smiling as it says LWO coming soon.

"This submissions match and it is for the Twf Light heavyweight championship introducing first the challenger from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"**Kenny is a former Twf World Champion" said Cody.**

"**This is going to be a classic" said Sebastian.**

"And his opponent at 5 ft 11 and weighing 214 pounds he is the Twf Light Heavyweight Champion John Foley" said the announcer.

"**This is a video on Chazz's YouTube Account" said Cody.**

The Video is called why John Foley sucks.

"I'm here to tell you why John Foley sucks the three reasons one he's cant wrestle as a piece of shit two he is a disgrace to his father's legacy and three he is quite simply a imperfect unlike yours truly and if you want to know me and John's record against the other 18-0 so I think I know what I'm talking about" said Chazz as the video ends.

John Foley comes out with a quick rush of offense with a couple of punches as Kenny throws his own. John Foley hits his harder and pushes Kenny into the corner where he drops strike after strike. John Foley fallows grabbing a chair and cracking Kenny across the back and Irish whips him to the ropes and hits a running forearm smash. John fallows Irish whipping Kenny into the corner and hitting him with the chair repeatedly. John fallows hitting Kenny with a double arm DDT on the chair.

John started going for a clover leaf but Chazz came out with a smile and the Intercontinental Championship. John glared at Chazz who hit him with the Intercontinental Championship and Kenny locked in a Seattle Lockout. As Kenny is oblivious Chazz is punching away at John's face causing him to bleed out. John Foley goes KO as Kenny thinks he won the title fairly Chazz leaves with a smile.

"Winner of this match and new Twf Light Heavyweight Champion Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

The Impact Commanders draws with Team WTW after a double DQ when both bring in weapons on the other.

"This match is for the Twf United States Championship introducing first the challenger accompanied by Jack Beauregard, at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill" said the announcer.

"**David has a huge opportunity here tonight" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but he has to beat The Champion first" said Sebastian.**

"And his opponent from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds he is the Twf United States Champion Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

As Matt comes out Jack intends to attack him but is caught with a kick to the gut and an Awesome Bomb. Matt slides in the ring but is met with a high drop kick 1 … 2 kick out. David fallows with a couple of kicks to the back of Matt's neck. David drops a knee on it and slaps on a chin lock. Matt struggles out with a couple elbows and fallows with a short arm clothesline 1 … 2 . Kick out. Matt fallows up with a high angle boot to the skull and fallows with a spring board splash but is countered by a STO jaw breaker 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Ouch what a jaw breaker from David" said Cody.**

"**Yeah and that could have been the end" said Sebastian.**

David fallows with a couple of knees to the back of the neck and throws him against the bottom rope. David fallows hitting a spring board double foot stomp on Matt's neck on the ropes 1 … 2 … kick out. David fallows going to the top rope for a cross body but is caught. David elbows Matt in the back of the neck causing him to let goad and hits a spinning neck breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. David fallows with a couple of shots to the jaw and goes for a spring board fore arm but is met with a colossal clothesline 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Oh my god did you see how David's just became a rag doll in mid air to that clothesline" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but it wasn't enough at the last second" said Sebastian.**

Matt fallows up lifting up David and hitting a scoop slam as he goes to the top rope. Jack starts insulting him then Matt leaps off the top rope with a huge diving spear on Jack. Matt fallows grabbing him up and throwing him into the fans but David clocks him from behind with a chop block. David fallows ramming Matt knee first into the steel steps at a seven count. David threw Matt in and fallowed going in him self. David fallowed going to the top rope staring at Matt.

"**David's perched on the top rope" said Cody.**

"**David's all as good in the air game as he is in the ground game so this could be disastrous" said Sebastian.**

David goes for a Blue Moon Sault but Matt rolls out of the way as David crashes onto his knees. Matt fallows hitting a quick spike DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Matt goes to the top rope for a cross body but David pushes the ref in front of him. David fallows with a desperation high drop kick as he falls to the floor with David limp. As Matt is on the outside Jason Helix grabs him from behind and hit's a Bone Pit Driver on the concrete (Reverse Death Valley Driver) and throws him in the ring.

"**What the hell is this that's Jason Helix from the former TDW (Hero Skillets one not The Ram's)" said Cody.**

"**Well he's hugging David so I guess the Wolves' Have a third member and with Jason's impressive size and weight The Wolves picked well" said Sebastian.**

David see's the ref is still out and goes to the top rope and hit's a Blue Moon Sault 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and new Twf United States Champion David Churchill" said the announcer.

"David just stole a win" said Cody.

"Yeah and this seams to spell a long reign" said Sebastian.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I'm here with Team DWE now as we've just seen three of Twf's superstars in the elimination match are tired them being Jack, David, and John Foley who is unconscious how does that put your mind set" asked Danny.

"Well honestly it tells us which three to eliminate first" said Justin.

"But we can't forget Neo has a match tonight captain" said Zane.

"Yeah well I'm sure you know Neo is better then any of these three" said Pryce to his tag partner.

"So I wrote a poem for you Chazz but that would mean that I felt that this match was more then a quick title match for me" said Neo with a smile.

"But what about rivalries between your own group between Jason and Iccolo obviously the two strongest" said Danny.

"Well we believe we're good enough to bring those creeps down with help from those two or with out the help" said Ted.

"That's right we could only be five and we would still win" said Justin as Team DWE leave.

"This is a street fight and it is for the TWE Unified Tag Team Championships introducing first the challengers from New York, New York at a combined weight of 500 pounds they are The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

"**The Outlaws probably the best Team in TWE" said Cody.**

**"Maybe Twf but surely not better then DWE" said Noah.**

"And their opponents they are the TWE Unified Tag Team Champions Hollywood Undead" said the announcer.

**"Hollywood Undead better be ready to face off against The Outlaws" said Justin.**

"**Hollywood Undead were lucky to win hell they even had to use a roll up not going to work twice" said Cody. **

All four start a brawl with muscle vs. muscle agility vs. agility. Leo hits some fast jabs to the chin of J - Dog as Leon hits a clothesline on Deuce. Leon fallows Irish whipping Deuce into the ropes and clothes lining him over the top rope as Leo hits a back breaker on J – Dog. Leon fallows smashing Deuce into the announce table and grabbing a chair. Leon smashes Deuce in the back with the chair as J – Dog hits a scoop slam on Leo. J- Dog goes out of the ring and hits a high knee to Leon flipping him over.

"**Ouch that knee stuck hard" said Justin.**

**"Yeah well Leon will get right back up and give Leon five more" said Cody.**

**"Are you on meds this match will be over before you know it" screamed Noah.**

"**Yeah with the Outlaws beating HU decisively" said Sebastian.**

Leo see's his partner down and goes for a suicide dive but his foot get's caught on the ropes and he trips but flips onto the two with a senton bomb as the crowd chants "Holy Shit". Leo gets up and lifts Deuce by the throat and slams him into the ring corner. Leon grabs a Singapore cane and smacks J-Dog across the back as Leo fallows smashing Deuce face first into the steel steps. Leo goes for an Outlaw Effect on Deuce but it's countered into a DDT 1 … 2 kick out.

"**Ouch as Leo was lifting up Deuce for the outlaw effect it was countered into brutal DDT" said Sebastian.**

"**Yeah and it look's like the tides are changing" said Justin.**

"**No the winds of change are staying away in fear of the outlaws" said Cody.**

"**Or Hollywood Undead has this won and is about to win" said Noah.**

As Leon goes to use the cane again J-Dog catches it and suplexes him onto the announce table hard but the table doesn't break. J-Dog lifts up Leon for another one but Leon slips back and hits a Reverse DDT 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Deuce on the other side was hitting Leo with some solid chair shots to the ribs before giving Leo the chair. As Leo had the chair Deuce hit him with a devastating 540 kick with the chair 1 … 2 … Leon stops the count.

"**That could have been it for The Outlaws" said Noah.**

"**Doubt it" argued Sebastian.**

"**Well your about as smart as corn" said Justin.**

"**Justin you're an idiot don't be a hypocrite" said Cody.**

Leon gets up and smashes Deuce into the steel ring post as Leo drags J-Dog by the arm. As Deuce hits a couple of punches to Leon, Leo takes off the protective mats from ringside. As the crowd looks on Leo hits an Outlaw Effect on the outside but not on the exposed concrete. Leo drags J-Dog back as Deuce spears Leon against the ring post. Leo is around ten feet away and puts J - Dog for the Outlaw Bomb. Deuce hits Leon with a couple of punches on the announce table as lays him there.

"**Oh my god if Leo hit's this J – Dog can get a concussion or die" said Justin.**

**"Yeah but on the flip side Deuce is on the top rope" said Cody.**

"**This is truly who hits their move first move moment" said Noah.**

"**And it looks to be Leo" said Sebastian.**

Leo lifts up J-Dog for the Outlaw Bomb as Deuce slides in the ring. Leo runs six feet or so before releasing J-Dog who falls on the concrete head first. Leo sees what Deuce is doing and runs in that direction as Deuce leaps off Leo catches him with a mid air Outlaw Stamp sending him in a complete 540. As Leon get's off the announce table he tells Leo to put Deuce on it. Leon goes on the top rope and hits an Outlaw Bomb on an already unconscious Deuce (Swanton Bomb same name as Leo's move on purpose) 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winners of this match and new Twf Unified Tag Team Champions The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

Two stretchers are brought out for Hollywood Undead as The Outlaws celebrate their 7th and 8th TWE Tag Title Reign.

"**Oh my god this was just brutal" said Cody.**

**"Yeah and that evens the score 1 – 1 tied" said Sebastian.**

"This match is for the TWE Unified Women's Championship match and it is a Steel Cage match introducing first the challenger from Tampa Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 162 pounds "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper" said the announcer. Jessica comes out with Pryce but Pryce leaves as she walks down the ramp.

"**Jessica Cooper the former Unified Women's Champion and she have been in a war with Lea over the championship" said Justin.**

"**Yeah but is this the end of that war" said Cody.**

"And her opponent the champion from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 8 and weighing 141 pounds she is the TWE Unified Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. She comes out with KJ accompanying her but like Pryce leaves as she walks down with the Women's Championship.

"**The women's championship the thing that makes both of these two crazy women give so much" said Sebastian.**

"**Somehow I think these too have more at stake right now then the title both have submitted or well knocked unconscious both of these two have something at stake and neither are willing to let the other be better" said Noah.**

The cage door is locked as the two women glare at the other. Lea goes for the first show as both leave close fist punches on the others face. Jessica throws Lea back and nails her with a clothesline. Jessica fallows as Lea gets up Irish whipping her into the cage ropes. Lea rebounds off it ducks under a clothesline and crashes Jessica with her own. Lea fallows as Jessica gets up with a couple forearms. Lea then slams Jessica face first into the steel and fallows with a neck breaker 1 kick out.

**"Ouch Lea slamming Jessica into the cage face first" said Cody.**

"**Honestly these two are probably going to run on adrenaline this whole match" said Noah.**

"**With the bad blood between these two what else can you expect" said Sebastian.**

"**TWE is the only place where you will see this great women's action on TV" said Justin.**

Jessica gets up and knees Lea in the gut and hits her with a fisherman Suplex 1 kick out. Jessica rolls to her back and hits another one and fallows up with a third 1 … kick out. Jessica fallows looking for the You're Screwed Driver but Lea slips out and drop kicks Jessica into the cage. Lea fallows slamming Jessica face first into the turnbuckle Lea then gets on top and nails down six punches before Jessica grabs Lea and uses her own finishing move the Lea Bomb 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"**These two have fought so much times that the other even knows how to use the finishing move" said Justin.**

**"Yeah and these two certainly aren't pulling any punches" said Cody.**

**"Well would you after three month of fighting over the championship" said Noah.**

"**Well I wouldn't if it makes you happy to be exact I'd bring a chair in the ring with me" said Sebastian.**

Jessica grabs Lea by the hair but like Justin said Lea traps her in the Grand Finale. Jessica counters it into a sharp shooter but Lea pushes her off and nails a tornado axe hammer to the face of Jessica. Lea fallowed Irish whipping Jessica into the steel back first as Lea went for a running forearm against the cage Jessica ducked and Lea hit face first. Jessica grabs Lea and slams her down with a snap scoop slam as Jessica tries to climb out of the ring as Lea is on the floor.

"**Jessica is trying to escape the cage" said Noah.**

"**Don't you thinks it's to early even with this match at the fifteen minute match neither have really been taken out for good" said Sebastian.**

"**Yeah well let's see if Jessica turns this around and makes the score 2-1 DWE" said Justin.**

"**I doubt it" said Cody.**

Lea punches Jessica in the leg and slams her knee against the cage as Jessica is holding on with one arm and leg. Lea grabs Jessica from behind and hits an Electric chair drop 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Lea grabbed Jessica up and went for an Impaler DDT. Jessica countered spinning out but Lea not to be refused. Lea threw Jessica face first into the steel rebounding straight into Lea's Impaler DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Lea glared at Jessica and hit another DDT busting Jessica open 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Ouch Lea hitting two straight DDT's" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but Jessica kicks out of both" said Noah.**

**"She should have climbed out of the cage" said Sebastian. **

"**Why so Jessica can beat the crud out of her" said Justin.**

Lea gets up in anger as she lifts up Jessica who slaps her. Lea turns back into another slap Lea clobbers Jessica with a forearm as Jessica goes down 1 … 2 … kick out. Lea lifts Jessica up for a vertical Suplex but Jessica slips out and smashes Lea into the turn buckle and hits a German Suplex 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Lea gets up straight into a You're Screwed Driver 1 … 2 … kick out. Jessica grabs Lea again but is head butted in the gut fallowed by a Lea Bomb 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**Lea Bombs, You're Screwed Drivers, and a kick out" said Sebastian.**

**"These two are running on highs and this match might soon be finishing" said Noah.**

"**Well they've been in the cage for 25 minutes" said Cody.**

**"Yeah and both still have the power to kick out of the others finishers" said Justin.**

Lea and Jessica both get up it a fist fight as Lea kicks Jessica in the gut. Lea fallows trying to lift up Jessica for a Lea Bomb but Jessica goes for a back body drop. Lea is resilient though and lifts Jessica up. Jessica quickly counters it into a Grand Finale. Lea counters and slams her to the floor and looks to slingshot her against the cage. Jessica stops herself and turns around. Jessica slingshots Lea against the cage twice busting Lea open but on the third the cage breaks and Lea escapes out of the ring.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Unified Women's Champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

If either of them heard the bell or the announcer neither showed it as Jessica jumped Lea as they brawled up the ramp. Lea grabbed Jessica by the hair as security came out to stop them. After three minutes of them escaping Lea leaves with the women's championship as Jessica glares.

"**Lea retains the women's championship" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but something tell's me these two aren't finished" said Noah.**

"**That's great but the score is now 2 - 1 Twf" said Sebastian.**

**"So what there's still two left" said Justin.**

"**Yeah but Twf only has to win ****one to win it all" said Cody.**

**Backstage with Danny**

"I'm here with Twf Tag Team the Wolves so who's um that big guy who helped you" said Danny.

"Well you might remember him from the short lived TDW run by Hero Skillet his names "The Bone Wolf" Jason Helix the third member of the wolves" said Jack.

"And to tell you we're defending this title free bird style which one of us will you well that's you're problem" said David.

Danny holds up the mic to Jason who just breathes and walks away with The Wolves.

"This is a No Holds Barred Match introducing first the challenger at 6 ft 2 and weighing 225 pounds Neo Raters" said the announcer.

As Neo comes out Chazz and Team WTW attack him with chairs as they beat him down he's hit by a Triple W. Its No DQ so Holly puts him in the Sharp Shooter as Chazz slaps on the Perfection Lock until Neo taps out. Chazz is announced as the winner but Holly and Chazz keep it in. John Foley comes out with a steal chair and smashes both members of Team WTW and kicks Chazz in the gut and nails him with a Double Arm DDT on the chair.

John goes to the top rope Holly drags Chazz out of the ring where Team WTW help him up as they glare at John before leaving. John helps Neo up as The Perfect Alliance walks away.

"**You see this is what's called the common enemy John and Neo are on opposite teams but thanks to the cause they don't care as long as they destroy Chazz" explained Sebastian.**

"This match is for the Twf World Championship introducing first accompanied by Lea Stevenson, from Toronto, Ontario Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "The All Canadian Canadian" KJ CRASH" said the announcer. KJ comes out with a Lea who's shirt has blood on it. KJ does his taunt while on the apron as the golden sparks shower the ring.

"**KJ a veteran in different companies for his plays it safe style" said Cody.**

"And his opponent the champion accompanied by Courtney Banks, from Ottawa, Canada at 6 ft 4 and weighing 250 pounds he is the Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" sad the announcer. Duncan comes out in his Ferrari and smashes a bottle of champagne as he comes out on the floor as his green pyro shoots out.

"**Duncan the longest reigning TWE World Champion" said Sebastian.**

Duncan and KJ quickly get into a fist fight where Duncan punches him to the ropes. KJ takes a couple of punches before he slaps on a headlock. KJ fallowed slamming him to the mat and applying pressure. Duncan got to his feet and with a couple elbows Irish whipped KJ to the ropes. KJ rebounds from the ropes and is hit by a shoulder block. Duncan fallows through with his own head lock but KJ spins around and elbows Duncan in the jaw. KJ fallowed hitting an Olympic Slam 1 … 2 kick out.

"**What an Olympic Slam for two" said Cody.**

"**Yeah but it was not enough for a new champion" said Sebastian.**

KJ fallows up going to the top rope but Duncan punches out his leg as he falls groin first. Duncan fallows grabbing KJ up and nailing him with an Emerald Driver 1 … 2 … kick out. KJ get's up to be met with a couple of punches but KJ ducks under one and hits a STO back breaker. KJ fallows as Duncan staggered forward with a running boot to the side of the head 1 … 2 . Kick out. KJ fallows locking in a Boston crab as Duncan struggles to the ropes.

"Nice move by KJ" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and he fallows it up with a beautiful Boston crab" said Cody.

Duncan powers out but as he gets up KJ rebounds from the ropes and hits a Canadian Lariat. KJ fallows up lifting up Duncan and hitting a Canadian Spin Buster. KJ then kisses Lea and goes to the top rope and hits a Moon Sault 1 … 2 … Duncan grabs the ropes. KJ can't believe it and raises him up but Duncan slaps on the Jail Cell. KJ starts struggling to the ropes as Duncan keeps the hold in. KJ starts going to the ropes but Duncan drags him back to the middle of the ring. KJ taps out.

"Winner of this match and still Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan continues his assault on KJ grabbing brass knuckles and just beating him down. Duncan beats down anybody else who starts trying to get in the ring as he starts using the ropes to choke KJ. Lea sees that nobody else is coming in as Justin tell Courtney to attack Lea but she is transfixed on the brutality in the ring. Lea grabs a chair and smashes Duncan on the back who turns around and punches Lea in the face with the brass knuckles.

Duncan fallows up Emerald Driving KJ five times in a row and then locked in a Jail Cell.

Charlie Parker has enough and came with a chair and beat up Duncan who flees from the ring as Charlie checks on his friend and stable mates' rival.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I'm here with Team Twf and Chris MacLean what is on your minds" said Danny.

"Well you see our team is straight up better coordinated and has more team work and less problems" said Lance before Asheel screamed at him.

"What the hell are you talking about you tried to end my career" screamed Asheel.

"Yeah and you gave the guy I hate the most in this world a job" fallowed up John.

"Yeah and you made me lose a title shot" screamed David.

"You also promised me a World Title shot where did that go huh" said Jack.

Lance looks at the other two members for help.

"Well you did call me a bitch repeatedly" said Charlie.

"You weren't exactly helpful either whenever I lost" said Morrison.

"See that my friends is the beauty of New Years Wars we all come together and forget differences for the pride of our brand plus come on Asheel we were best friends for a while help a pal out" said Lance.

"Let's just do this guys" said Asheel as Team Twf walked away.

"So Chris why are you here" asked Danny.

"Well I wanted to wrestle tonight but I saw that I had some arm pains and I can't exactly wrestle so I'll have to default" said Chris.

Randy walks up to him as Danny gives him a mic,

"Yeah I don't think so I was allowed to think the other two matches so this ones falls count anywhere" said Randy as he kicked Chris in the gut and hit him with a Sit Out Face Buster (Crossfire Blitz) 1 … 2 … 3. Randy walks away as Chris lazily shakes his head.

"This is a Twf vs. DWE elimination seven on seven tag team match introducing first Team DWE" said the announcer. The ring is bigger then the normal rings and has Twf vs. DWE on it with DWE spelled in Blue and Twf in orange. Team DWE comes out to a standing ovation

"**The score is now tied 2 – 2 and it's sudden death" said Cody.**

"**And can DWE fallow up with Randy" said Noah.**

"And their opponents Team Twf" said the announcer as the seven come out to a standing loud ovation.

As both teams glare at the other the Team Captains start off. Justin and Lance both start brawling against the other when Justin slaps on a head lock. Lance fallows out with a back Suplex as Lance tags in Jack Beauregard. Jack Irish and Lance Irish whip Justin to the ropes where Neo tags him self in. Lance and Jack hit a double hip toss but they are hit by a double cross body from Neo. Neo is limping a bit and doesn't look like he's fully there as Jack tags in Morrison who gives him a boot to the chest.

"**Well this is madness from the get go" said Cody.**

"**Well what else can you expect" replied Justin.**

Neo tagged in Jason who gave Morrison a true boot to the chest as David tagged him self in and jumped Jason from behind with a sleeper hold. Jason tagged in Iccolo who slammed David to the mat as David tagged in Charlie Parker Iccolo tagged in Ted Estes. Ted Estes meets Charlie Parker with an upper cut as John tags him self in and hits a neck breaker on Ted. Ted tags in Zane Sanchez who blasts John with a drop kick as he tags in Pryce Jones as John tags in Asheel.

"**And Asheel is in" said Noah.**

"**I'm sure that will shift the favor to Twf" said Sebastian.**

Asheel quickly takes the advantage with a couple of punches and Irish whips Pryce to the ropes that rebound with a flying forearm. Pryce tags in Neo who hits a spring board drop kick on Asheel. Neo fallows with a couple of kicks as Asheel gets up and Neo locks in a sleeper hold. As Neo keeps the hold in Asheel breaks out with a couple elbows. Asheel goes for a twist of fate but it's countered as Asheel pushes him as John tags him self in. John hits Neo with a quick clothesline combo 1 … 2 … kick out.

"**John knocks down Neo with the straight clotheslines" said Justin.**

"**Yeah and Neo is reeling" said Sebastian.**

John fallows up with a couple of Ariel movies as he finally locks in a camel clutch. Neo breaks out with a couple of elbows and slams John against Morrison which counts as a tag. Morrison goes after Neo with a couple of boots to the back but Neo ducks under one boot and runs to the ropes. Lance kicks Neo from behind and Morrison nails him with a Lava Rush 1 … 2 … 3. Neo walks off as Ted slides in the ring.

"**And Neo is out that means the score is 7-6 Twf" said Cody.**

"**Yeah well not for long" said Noah.**

Ted hits Morrison with a couple of punches but Morrison ducks when and hits a Suplex. Morrison fallows with a couple elbow drops and tags in Jack who kicks Ted in the ribs. Jack fallows going for an Imapler DDT but it's countered into a Ranhei 1 … 2 kick out. Ted tags in Justin who comes in and hits a high impact clothesline on Jack. Justin lifts him up and drops him with a Hall of Illusion 1 … 2 … 3. As Justin evens the odds David attacks him from behind.

"**And the score is even now at 6-6" said Sebastian.**

**"Yeah and DWE will follow up with 5-6" said Justin.**

David hits him with a couple of kicks to the legs as Jason tags him self in. Jason quickly knocks down David with a scoop slam fallowed by an elbow drop 1 … 2 kick out. Jason then Irish whipped David to the turn buckle as he rebounded straight into a big boot. Jason lifted him up and hit a running power slam 1 … 2 … kick out. As Jason runs to the ropes Iccolo tags him self in. As Iccolo and Jason argue David locks in the Blueblood Cross Face and Iccolo taps out.

"**Yeah and Twf fallows up 5-6 nice predicting Justin" said Cody.**

"**Yeah well I can assure you it will change back to 5-5" said Noah.**

Jason hits David with a quick boot to the skull and fallows up with a clothesline over the top. The four other members of Team DWE attack David and throw him in the ring where he's met by Jason. Jason grabs him and hits a gorilla press slam 1 … 2 … kick out. Jason Irish whipped David into his turn buckle and tagged in Ted Estes. Jason grabbed David by the legs and lifted him up for an aided Lasso Kill 1 … 2 … 3. As David leaves John Foley takes his place.

"**And Noah was right were back 5-5" said Justin.**

"**Yeah well if the pattern fallows it going soon going to be 5 - 4 Twf" said Sebastian.**

John starts brawling with Ted who tags in Jason, John is taking some hard shots but John stays up refusing to go down. Jason grabs him up for a choke slam but John slips out and chop blocks him from behind. John drags Jason to the turn buckle and tags in Morrison. John puts Jason in an MMA style arm bar and Morrison drops a knee. Morrison fallows up Irish whipping Jason to the ropes but it's countered into a Mount Olympus Slam 1 … 2 … 3. As Morrison leaves Asheel takes his place and drop kicks Jason to the ropes.

"**Well Sebastian you were wrong 5-4 Twf" said Noah.**

"**Yeah well it isn't over yet" said Sebastian.**

Asheel tags in Charlie Parker who runs in but Jason catches him by the throat. Lance tags him self in as they are taking Charlie away. Jason put's Charlie on the top turn buckle and goes to the apron. Jason looks at the concrete which Leo left exposed and Jason choke slammed all the way from the top Charlie to the concrete. A stretcher comes out to get Charlie as John tags him self in. John goes after Jason but is also caught by the throat and choke slammed into the ring.

"**And that's put it down 5-3" said Justin.**

"**No it doesn't the only way to be eliminated is by pin or submission it's still 5-4" said Sebastian.**

Well not for long as Jason lifted up John and hit him with a Mount Olympus Slam 1 … 2 … 3. Jason raises his hands up but Asheel attacks him from behind. Asheel slams him into the turn buckle face first and fallows going for a drop kick but Jason side steps. Jason Irish whips Asheel to the ropes Asheel uses the speed and hits a spring board Turning Point 1 … 2 … Jason grabs the ropes. Asheel drags Jason to the turn buckle and tags in Lance.

**"And now the score is 5-3" said Sebastian.**

"**We both know Charlie is out we've already received word that J-Dog has a major concussion from his blow there scores 5 – 2" said Noah.**

"**And with the lost two being Lance and Asheel it's a lost cause" said Justin.**

**"Well Lance and Asheel were former friends hopefully that can help them" said Cody.**

Lance gets in the ring and slams Jason with punch after punch. Lance Irish whips Jason to the ropes but Jason counters and Lance's meets a boot on his way back. Jason fallows with a couple of elbow drops to the gut 1 … 2 kick out. Jason fallows lifting up Lance and dropping him with a Mount Olympus Slam 1 … 2 . Kick out. Jason grabs Lance up who in desperation hit's a Lance's Edge and tags in Asheel who hits an Extreme Omega 1 … 2 … 3.

"**And now the scores 4 – 2" said Cody with a happy tone.**

**"Not for long with these odds" said Noah.**

Asheel fallows up taking down both members of Nightmare Inc with weak looking clotheslines. As Asheel is hitting the clothesline the other dins Ashten, Ashley, and Matt come out. Ashley smiles at the referee and starts doing a strip tease as Matt takes down Lance and Ashten hits a Reverse of Fate on Asheel. Matt looks at what Ashley is doing and at the ref Matt knocks down the ref as they leave. Zane gets in the ring and nails down Asheel with an InZane driver and leg drop from Pryce 1 … 2 … 3.

"**And now it's 4-1 on the team Captain of Twf" said Justin.**

"**Only because of those fucking dins" said Sebastian.**

"**Well Lance's chances of winning are low as hell" said Noah.**

"**Well there's still a chance Charlie Parker can come back" said Cody but everybody ignores him like the idiot he is.**

Lance gets up as the four members of Team DWE get in the ring. Lance just smiles before going absolutely crazy on everybody. Lance hits Zane with a high forearm, gives Ted a high knee to the got hits a tornado clothesline on Pryce, and as Justin runs at him hits a Sit Out Spine Buster. Lance fallows with a big boot on Pryce and Irish whipping him to the ropes. Pryce ducks under a boot and hits a neck breaker. Pryce fallows tagging in Zane who drop kicks Lance's back.

Zane fallows up Irish whipping Lance into the turn buckle and hitting a running shining wizard and bull dog combo 1 … 2 kick out. Zane grabs up Lance for a InZane driver but Lance rolls out. Lance goes for a spear but Zane ducks and lifts Lance up and hits the InZane Driver 1 … 2 … kick out. Zane lifts up Lance but is hit by a quick punch in the gut and Legend Driver 1 … 2 … 3. Pryce gets in the ring but Lance spears him down 1 … 2 … 3.

Ted comes in to be met with a boot into the ref. Lance grabs a chair that was used in the dins assault. Lance goes to hit Justin with it but Ted comes up and saves the captain the blow from the chair. Ted fell on Justin who fell out and Lance hit a Rated – High as the ref got up 1 … 2 … 3.

"**Lance has defied the odds it went from four on one to one on one" screamed ****Sebastian.**

Justin slides in the ring as Lance isn't looking and hits a roll up 1 … 2 … 3.

"**And game over" said Noah.**

**"Wait it's Charlie" screamed Cody.**

As Justin watched Charlie limp to the ring Lance ran to the ropes rebounded and speared Justin. Charlie slid in the ring and lifted up Justin for a Heat – Seeker from Hell 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Team Twf" said the announcer.

Lance grabs the trophy from ringside and slides in the ring as the Twf team get in the ring and as Twf superstars and divas cheer at ringside Lance grabs the mic.

"You may have fought hard DWE but we still kicked your sorry asses" said Lance as the Twf superstars cheered.

Charlie grabbed the mic "And Duncan if your watching that titles mine at No Escape your going to pay for your sins buddy" said Charlie then he goes back to partying. Chris slides in the ring and gives everybody a beer. Randy slides in and gives Chris a hand shake and Chris gives him a beer. Chris blindsides him with an Ice Cold Shocker and Chris grabs the mic.

"If you want me to douse him in beer give me a Twf Rules" said Chris as the crowd did the superstars poured the beer over Randy and threw him out as Bodies played.

"Twf did it at 3-2 we've beaten the odds" said Cody.

"See you next time" said Sebastian as they superstars are partying in the ring.

* * *

Thats right Twf just whooped DWE's proverbial ass CHamp's still here I believe at nearly ten thousnad words this is the longest chapter I've ever done or well co wrote but who cares

I'm looking for divas if you have any that come to mind as OC's (Females only)

Name:

Gender:

Age (18 and up)

Wrestling name (doesn't have to be original)

Nickname (optional)

Resides (where are they being billed from)

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Regular clothes:

Ring attire:

Wrestler personality:

Face or heel (good or bad)

Wrestling music (what wrestler's music will you use)

Finisher(s you can choose the number as long as it doesn't pass three):

Finisher 1:

Finisher 2:

Finisher 3:

Superstar similarity:

Do you want to be in a tag team or stable?

Paired up

If yes with whom:

(Tatoos piercings etc):

Accessories (what will he or she carry to ringside)


	58. Week 38: Legendary Enemies

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- The Wolves (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons (1)

TWE Unified tag team championship- The 21st Century Outlaws (5-3 8 overall)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (2)

Gimmick Change: If you are homophobic do not read the first part of the chapter or David Wyatt's match.

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor!

**The Video starts with Kenny Dentons raising up his World Championship.**

Beaten, why for  
Can't take much more  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go now)

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Rojo Bat is shown frog splashing John Foley through a table**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Asheel gives Neo Raters an Extreme Omega Plus**

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

**Holly Kingston is shown doing a moon sault on Tiffany**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen**

Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

"We welcome you to Twf: Warzone right after an explosive New Years War" said Cody.

"Yeah and you should know who won Twf" said Sebastian.

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

"Please welcome the Twf Team Captain "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance comes out with a mic and the trophy "As you all know thanks to my leadership skills and wrestling ability Twf won no other reason" said Lance. "But then I see something Charlie Parker gets a title match but I don't doesn't that seem odd lets see Charlie was out of the match for most of time and at one point for me the odds were four against one. So I tie it and Charlie gets the glory that is unacceptable" said Lance.

Suddenly The Outlaws come out as Lance has a what the fuck look.

"It's The 21st Century Outlaws and at New Years War we put Hollywood Undead out for a month with both having major concussions" said Leon.

"And that my friends is a FACT" said Leo.

"So we won't have any challengers because we don't want to give them concussions so we will not defend our tag titles" said Leon with a smile.

"And that also my friends is a" said Leo before being cut off by Sebastian.

"Uh guys you guys are booked to defend the tag titles against Nightmare Inc at Fight or Flight" said Sebastian from the announce table.

"What the fuck did you say" replied Leon.

"He said" said Cody before being cut off.

"We know what he said you blubbering idiot but what have those jokers ever done to get a shot at these beauties" said Leo as showed off his tag titles.

Nightmare Inc comes out

"What do you mean we don't deserve it" said Zane as he and Pryce got in the ring.

"What was mean is that you guys are failures you were both beaten by one guy come on man you two deserve a tag title shot" said Leon.

Asheel dins music plays as he comes out.

"Yeah well I don't care about you're problems but my family attacked me last week and I want retribution" said Asheel.

"What the fuck people this was my time that I had requested and you're all annoying the shit out of me were talking about me deserving a title shot" said Lance.

Team WTW's music plays as they come out.

"Oh great more people to join the show" said Lance as Team WTW get in the ring.

"Look you two don't deserve the title shot and you two don't deserve those titles" said Joe as he point to both Nightmare Inc and The Outlaws.

"Well actually I came out here for a confession I'm Gay" said David as everybody else dropped their mics. "Yeah I was always guy but last night rolling around the ring with Keith Stevenson oh my god that was great"

"You know what fuck you guys I'm finding some other time for this" said Lance as he walks off.

As Lance is walking away Brian Stevenson slides in the ring.

"What the fuck man that's my brother" said Bryan as he pushed David back.

"Yeah I was going to ask you can I take him out on a date" said David as Bryan lost it and attacked the homo with a clothesline as everybody starts brawling against the other for no reason what so ever.

Chris comes out as everybody stops.

"Alright how about this let's see first for you Lance I thank you for helping Team Twf but the survivor get's the title shot but I have a new superstar coming in at the PPV so you will face him at No Escape" said Chris as he fallows up pointing at The Outlaws.

"If you guys think Nightmare Inc doesn't deserve the title shots you beat them tonight they lose the match if they win they choose the match" said Chris as The Outlaws walk away.

"Then Asheel we booked a match for No Escape it will be you teaming up with you're Mom and Dad to face off against your brothers and sister in a six man tag team match" said Chris as Asheel walks away.

"And for you David if you can beat Brian then you will get your date with Keith Stevenson" said Chris. "Oh yeah that match is right now" said Chris as Brian clothes lined David from behind. Brian fallowed us Irish whipping David to the ropes and as he came back hitting him with a spine buster. Brian fallows dropping knees on David's face and running to the rebounding and dropping a big one 1 … 2 kick out. Brian fallows Irish whipping David to the corner and going for a clothesline in he corner but is met by a boot to the head.

"Brian is on fire" said Cody.

"Yeah but he's doused by a hard boot to the head from David" said Sebastian.

David fallows going to the second rope and hitting a bulldog 1 … 2 kick out. David fallows lifting up Brian for a power bomb but it was countered into a back body drop. Bryan fallowed dropping knee's like before and he then Irish whipped David to the ropes. David rebounded straight into a belly to belly Suplex fallowed by another one 1 … 2 . Kick out. Brian grabbed David and Irish whipped him to the ropes again for another one but David stopped at the ropes. Bryan clothes lined both of them over the top rope.

"And both of the go to the outside" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Brian in control how will he fallow up" said Cody.

Brian fallowed trying to slam David against the steel steps but David elbowed him in the gut. David fallowed smashing Brian against it three straight times and throwing him against the ring post at a four count. David slid in the ring as Brian fallowed in at a nine count. David fallowed grabbing up Brian for an Irish whip to the corner but Brian countered with a stronger one of his own. David smashed hard back first ad fallowed up as Brian grabbed him up and hit a running power slam 1 … 2 .. Kick out.

"What a running power slam but only good enough for two and a half" said Cody.

"Yeah and I thought this was going to be a short match but I've been pleasantly surprised" said Sebastian.

Brian grabbed David up and hit him with a devastating standing clothesline and slowly went to the top rope. Brian looked at David and hit an elbow drop off the top rope to the throat 1 … 2 … kick out. Brian can't believe it and lifts up David who quickly hits a single knee face buster out of nowhere. David gets up as he holds onto the ropes and goes for a spear but as he goes for it in a split second Brian scouted the move and countered with a DDT.

"Ouch David thought he was going to finish this but instead is driven into the canvas" said Cody.

"Yeah well we all know you're gay so Cody how is David feeling" said Sebastian.

Brian grabbed David for a Commander Bomb but David latched onto the turn buckle. David elbowed Brian a couple of times and Brian dropped him as David stayed on the turn buckle. Brian jumped and hit a German Suplex from the top rope on David 1 … 2 … David's foot touches the ropes. Brian grabbed David who out of nowhere pushed Brian back and nailed him with a bicycle kick 1…2… Brian grabs the ropes. David lifted up Brian for another Bicycle Kick but it's countered into a Commander Bomb 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

Brian gives David another Commander Bomb for good measure and leaves as Joe drags out David.

"Brian defeating David in a surprisingly great match" said Sebastian.

"This is match is for the Twf Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first at 176 pounds Matthew Moore" said the announcer.

"Well Matthew Moore got his contract in a tag team match with The Wolves" said Cody.

"And his opponent the champion from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"Kenny Dentons gained the championship yesterday after a match with John when Chazz interfered" said Sebastian.

Kenny quickly hit Matthew with a dropkick and fallowed with a couple of kicks to the gut and a Suplex. Kenny fallowed Irish whipping Matthew in the corner and hitting a running high knee in the corner. Matthew moved forward into Tornado DDT from Kenny. Kenny went to the top rope as Matthew got up and hit a spinning elbow. Kenny fallowed hitting the Rise against the Odds 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still Twf light heavyweight champion Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"Man Kenny took quick work of Matthew" said Cody.

As Kenny turned around he was blasted by a guitar shot to the face from John Jarrett.

John strutted around the ring with Kenny's championship and left.

"This is a non title tag team match introducing first at a combined weight of 435 pounds the team of Nightmare Inc" said the announcer.

"This match ahs a unique stipulation" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents from New York, New York at a combined weight of 500 pounds they are the Twf Unified Tag Team Champions The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

"The Outlaws probably the best tag team in the division" said Cody.

Leo and Zane started the match with Zane going for some punches to no real affect. Leo knees Zane in the gut and fallows with a hard right sending Zane to the canvas. Leo fallowed Irish whipping Zane to the ropes and Zane came back he ducked under Leo's legs. Zane fallowed with a head lock and a couple of knees to the head and tagged in Pryce. As Zane kept the head lock Pryce hit missile drop kick 1 … 2 kick out. Leo quickly kicked Pryce in the knee and just grabbed the back of his head and smashed it down.

"Well that wasn't exactly a wrestling maneuver" said Cody.

"Yeah but you can't say it wasn't effective" said Sebastian.

Leo tagged in Leon and they hit a high low kick combo 1 … 2 … kick out. Leon fallowed Irish whipping Pryce to the ropes rebounding straight into a snap Suplex. Leon fallowed as Pryce got up going for a spring board drop kick but Pryce side stepped and Leon crashed and burned. Pryce fallowed drop kicking Leon in the gut and tagging in Zane who went to the top rope and hit a Spiral Tap 1 … 2 … Leo stomps on Zane to stop the pin and goes back to his corner.

"Zane almost had it but Leo was not going to have it" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but look at Pryce" said Cody.

Pryce turns Leo around and hits him with an Enzugeri kick and a drop kick out of the ring. Leon hit Pryce with a Reverse DDT but was hit by an InZane driver as he turned around Alejandro Torres started annoying the ref. As Zane turned around Lance speared him to the floor. Leon put his arm over Zane 1 … 2 … 3

"Winners of this match The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

As Leon turned around Alejandro hit him with the Evil Stunner. Lance throws Leo into the steel steps and gives Pryce a Legend Driver.

"Sorry to burst you bubble outlaws but those titles belong to us" said Alejandro.

"The Legendary Villains" said Lance.

Chris smiles as Lance and Alejandro look at Chris.

"Well then I liked that so on DWE it will be The Legendary Villains vs. The 21st Century Outlaws for the tag titles" said Chris as Lance and Alejandro smile.

"This is a title match and it is for the Twf United States Championship introducing first the challenger Joshua Wallflower" said the announcer.

Joshua comes out to no music.

"And the champions The Wolves" said the announcer as they came out to the Old NOW Wolf Pac theme.

Jack comes out with a mic "You see there's a reason why Jason Helix over here is not legally allowed to wrestle in Spain show him Jason" said Jack as he goes into the ring. Jason quickly grabs Joshua and nails him with a Bone Pit Driver 1 … 2 … 3.

"That was just the warm up now for the real show" said David as he tossed in a chair.

Jason set the chair up and sat on it as he waited for Joshua to get up. As Joshua reached for help Jason got off the chair and lifted up Joshua and went to the top rope. Jason put him in the Bone Pit Driver and off the top turn buckle jumped off and Joshua landed head first on the chair and you can here a sickening CLANG.

"And that's why nobody should try to mess with The Wolves" said Jack when Matt Awesome and Morrison Myers came out.

"What are you two jokers doing here" said David as Jason met Matt eye to eye.

Morrison grabs a mic "Well actually we both have rematch clauses so I was just going tot ell the poor sap who is going to be in the triple threat match at No Escape a little warning" said Morrison as he gives the mic to Matt.

"And you know what punk" said Matt to Jason "What you did 24 hours ago will be your undoing" said Matt as he shoved Jason who came back with a punch.

The Wolves attacked as well at the begging Morrison and Matt were doing well until the other two wolves took Morrison done. Then all three began beating on Matt. Jason put Matt in the Throat Ripper (Guillotine Choke) as Jack and David gave Morrison a Chaotic Wolves Attack. The Three leave their incapacitated opponents with David showing off the U.S title in their faces.

"Oh god this was just brutal from star to finish" said Cody.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I'm here with Charlie Parker later on tonight you have a match with Lance Raters but last night you said that Duncan will pay for his sins what do you mean" said Danny.

"Well to be exact they are multiple things one hitting girls man what the fuck number two keeping me away from what I'm destined to have and I'm not just talking about that beautiful title there's another beauty with that" said Charlie with a smile.

"I guess that would be Courtney" said Danny.

"You're smarter then you look but third attacking a guy who I have to say helped me a lot in this company KJ Crash" said Charlie with a smile "While KJ did insult me, beat me, he also helped me he was the only main eventer in TWE who thought this kid has talent I'm going to help him to prime time he started a feud with me which after that two weeks later after that feud I have a title match booked" said Charlie.

"So Duncan your punishment well you're going to lose everything I assure you I won't stop till you understand that little fact" said Charlie as he walks away.

"This is a non title match introducing first from Brooklyn, New York at 5 ft 4 and weighing 125 pounds "Da Baddest Bitch" Elizabeth Cooper" said the announcer.

"What the announcer failed to say this was a try out match Lance the head of talent relations department of TWE (were cheap) is seeing this match right now" said Cody.

"And her opponent from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 8 and weighing 141 pounds the TWE Unified Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea defended her championship yesterday in a steel cage and on DWE there will be a six divas elimination battle royal and it's said if Elizabeth get's signed she can appear their" said Sebastian.

Lea and Elizabeth start off with Lea slapping her and fallowing with a couple of forearms. Lea Irish whips Elizabeth to the ropes. Elizabeth rebounds with a clothesline and then hit Lea with a Suplex. Lea then got up but was tackled down and hit by a couple of punches. Lea shook Elizabeth off her and fallowed with a couple of elbows. Lea fallowed up with a couple of hammering forearms and hit a side Suplex. Lea fallows going for a DDT but Elizabeth countered it into a leg sweep and neck scissors.

"Elizabeth has those neck scissors locked in place" said Sebastian.

"They've been having a back and forth match these passed five minutes" said Cody.

Lea fallowed slipping out and locking in a leg lock. Elizabeth quickly crawled the to the ropes and got up. As Lea let go Elizabeth sucker punched her Lea glared and poked Elizabeth in the eyes and fallowed hitting a DDT 1 … 2 … Kick out. Lea glared at Elizabeth and started kicking her in the stomach and choking her on the ropes. As Lea let go Elizabeth chop blocked her in the back of the leg. Elizabeth fallowed trying to lock in a Triangle Choke but it's countered into an inverted sharp shooter.

"And Lea has in that Inverted Sharp Shooter" said Cody.

"It once put Jessica to sleep but can it put Elizabeth to sleep" said Sebastian.

Elizabeth was close to the ropes as Lea growled as she let go at a four count. Elizabeth fallowed drop kicking Lea into the turn buckle. Elizabeth then fallowed with a running drop kick in the corner. Elizabeth fallowed getting Lea up for a Cooper Cutter but Lea countered into a back breaker. Lea fallowed with a couple of quick clothesline and a DDT 1 … 2 … kick out. Lea fallows hammering her with forearms and dragging her to the corner 1 … 2 … kick out. Lea goes to the top rope for a Moon Sault but Elizabeth as Lea does the back flip hits a Cooper Cutter 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Oh my god what a move but Lea kicks out" said Cody.

"Wow I thought it was over with all that forcer being blasted" said Sebastian.

Elizabeth fallowed getting pissed and putting Lea on the top rope. Elizabeth went for a top rope Cooper Cutter but Lea countered throwing her off. As Lea goes to the second ropes Elizabeth grabs Lea's hand and locks in a Triangle Choke. Lea is on her feet as Elizabeth starts choking her out. Lea goes down just to get right back up and putting Elizabeth on the top rope. Lea punches Elizabeth in the jaw to get her to let go and hits a DDD 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"And Lea wins" said Cody.

"Yeah but give Elizabeth credit she went twenty minutes with the women's champion and now let's see what Lance says" said Sebastian.

Backstage Chris's office.

Chris and Lance were both watching.

"So Lance what do you think" said Chris as he turned around.

"Well I say three hundred fifty three thousand dollars at least 150 matches who has to perform and twenty autograph signings" said Lance. "And a five hundred dollar bonus for every PPV match and one thousand for the ones she wins"

"Don't you think that's a little much" said Chris.

"Dude you're paying me two and a half million plus you need Diva's honestly what other matches have we seen then Holly vs. Lea, Jessica vs. Lea, and Jessica vs. Messiah" said Lance.

"Fine gets ready for your match" said Chris.

**Evolution is a mystery**

"This match is the Main Event introducing first from Smithfield, North Carolina at 6 ft 2 and weighing 225 pounds "The Evolution" Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"Charlie Parker has a huge match here tonight it's no secret Charlie wants to win his first world championship" said Cody.

"Yeah and how much momentum would it be to beat the only Three Time Head Champion Lance Raters" said Sebastian.

**But in the end it doesn't even matter**

"And his opponent accompanied by Alejandro Torres, from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

"Lance Raters a guy who has to be in the running for the first spot of TWE Legend" said Cody.

"He's held title and he look's to become the first grand slam champion if he get the tag titles" said Sebastian.

"Yeah if he does he will have won the world titles, The Intercontinental Title (Back when it was the Extreme Title), the Television Hardcore Title, and now the tag titles" said Cody.

Duncan comes out as well as he goes on commentary.

"So Duncan you look to commentate for this match" said Sebastian.

"No I want to let everybody here know I'm scouting the competition which sadly includes commentating" said Duncan.

"Well Duncan you're looking at Charlie I would guess" said Cody.

"No I said I was scouting the competition you see in the ring we have a loser and a guy who's being called one of the primary candidates to be the first TWE legend who do you thing I'm looking at" said Duncan.

Lance and Charlie start with Lance out powering Charlie into the corner. As the ref counts to four Lance let's go of Charlie. Charlie goes for the roll up 1 … 2 … kick out 3. Lance is arguing with the ref at what happened first. The ref says Lance kicked out and Lance kicks Charlie behind the leg. Lance fallows locking in the Rateacator as Charlie grabs the ropes. The ref starts the count .5. The ref calls for the bell as Lance leaves it in as Alejandro and Duncan start beating on Charlie.

"Oh god they planned this out" said Cody.

"I'm not sure I just think Lance was pissed he almost got pinned" said Sebastian.

Nightmare Inc come out but Duncan helps Lance and Alejandro fight them off.

"Yeah they planned this" said Cody.

As Lance and Alejandro pound Nightmare Inc Duncan starts beating on Charlie with Emerald Drivers against multiple objects and through the Spanish announce table. Duncan grabs the brass knucks and starts beating on Charlie but Courtney starts telling Duncan to stop.

Duncan decides to take that as a cue to attack more viciously. Duncan puts a chair on the floor and then puts Charlie face on it. Duncan hits him in the back of the head with the brass knucks as Charlie rolls around in pain as Duncan does it two more times.

KJ comes out in a neck brace with a baseball bat and cleans house on the attack as KJ looks to his friend as they get a stretcher down.

"Oh god these three look proud of what they did here tonight" said Cody.

"I don't know if Charlie will make it to the Pay Per View with the damage Duncan inflicted" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well with fourteen days left we hope for the best" said Sebastian.

"This has been Twf: Warzone see you all next week" said Cody.

* * *

Chase for Fame will be six weeks then the pre show then the event


	59. Week 39: 200,000 words suckers

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- The Wolves (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons (1)

TWE Unified tag team championship- The Legendary Enemies (1-1)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – The Messiah (1)

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor!

**The Video starts with Kenny Dentons raising up his World Championship.**

Beaten, why for  
Can't take much more  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go now)

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Rojo Bat is shown frog splashing John Foley through a table**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Asheel gives Neo Raters an Extreme Omega Plus**

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

**Holly Kingston is shown doing a moon sault on Tiffany**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen**

Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

"We're here at Twf: Warzone with a couple great matches Cookie Brendall looks to take on Sonia the person she last eliminated last week in a battle royal if Sonia wins the match turns into a triple threat" said Cody.

"Yeah and we look to see what happened to Randy Kazama" said Sebastian.

"While it was vicious it had a point to make which told DWE Management to not bug him" said Cody.

"Yeah and then Randy in hopes of vengeance he put Nightmare Inc in the match" said Sebastian.

"Please welcome the Twf World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer as Duncan comes out to his usual Ferrari entrance with Courtney.

"I've been called many things but never a coward Charlie Parker now there's a coward if I ever saw someone" said Duncan. "How's a World Champion going to come out of a group known as Nightmare Inc that's a group of rejects if I ever saw one?"

Charlie Parker comes out looking banged up "Duncan last week you attacked me because you were scared that I would do what I said and take everything from you I'm going to start right now by challenging for the managerial contract of Courtney" said Charlie as he slid in the ring.

Duncan just laughs off "You just never quit do you I thing Courtney should sue you for being a stalker always going backstage talking about her and my title well kid I got one thing to tell you It doesn't matter what you want when you face The Franchise Rebel Duncan Parks and it's an ass whooping" said Duncan as he attacked Charlie with a flurry of punches. As Charlie goes down Courtney starts trying to stop Duncan. Duncan leaves at her call but when she turns her back Duncan goes on a hard punt like kick.

"Well Duncan having too have that last shot in" said Cody.

Zane and Pryce come out as Duncan flees with Courtney.

Pryce grabs the mic but Lance and Alejandro attack them from behind after a while the three Nightmare Inc members throw out the two. "Well then how about a match later on tonight Nightmare Inc vs. Duncan and The Legendary Enemies" said Pryce.

Lance grabs the mic and says "We accept but we want it to be a Tornado Tag Team Match" Pryce and Zane are alright with it.

"Well if you don't know what a Tornado Tag Team match is when all members are out no tagging in and out" said Sebastian.

"Well it official our main event a six man tornado tag team match" said Cody.

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Hollywood, California at 6 ft 2 and weighing 225 pounds "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher" said the announcer.

"Well Geoff last the title two weeks ago can he come back" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent from San Diego, California at 5 ft 9 and weighing 225 pounds Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

Geoff slaps Rojo in the face just to be kicked in the gut and hit by a Rojo Muerte 1 … 2 … 3 "Winner of this match Rojo Bat" said the announcer.

As Rojo Bat starts celebrating DJ and Tyler come down and attack Rojo down. The Hollywood Crew leave with smiles at their fallen foe.

"This is a non title match introducing first from Honolulu, Hawaii at 6 ft 6 and weighing 275 pounds "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

"Man Morrison Myers wants that U.S title" said Cody.

"Well he had to beat Jeff Killington for it in a first blood match sure it wasn't exactly by the book but he won either way" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent" said the announcer before all the wolves ambushed him from behind. Matt tried to help his friend but to no use as the attack kept on coming. It ended with Jason putting in the Throat Ripper on both of them with Jack and David just watching in the corner laughing and occasionally kicking either of them.

David grabs a mic "Wow for two weeks straight we've been beating your asses and you don't quit learn that three is better then two" said David as Jason let the hold go.

"This is a divas match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Buenos Aires, Argentina at 5 ft 3 and weighing 119 pounds Sonia Rivera" said the announcer. Sonia as she comes out hugs Jason while ignoring the other two in an odd moment.

"Well that was odd to say the least" said Cody.

"Well even a guy who likes to rip bones can be nice once in a while" said Sebastian.

"And her opponent from Des Monies, Illinois at 4 ft 11 and weighing 97 pounds Cookie Brendall" said the announcer.

"Well The Number One Contender" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but if she loses Sonia is added to the match" said Cody.

Sonia and Cookie tie up with Sonia putting in a head lock. Cookie hits a couple of elbows to the ribs but is hit down by a knee to the stomach. Sonia fallows Irish whipping her to the ropes and blasting her with a rolling elbow. As Cookie goes down Sonia puts her in a head lock as Cookie stays on the mat. Cookie tries to get to her legs but is slammed to the mat 1 … 2 kick out. Sonia fallowed Irish whipping Cookie to the ropes who jumped and hit a spring board cross body 1 … 2 kick out.

"Sonia dominating this match with a superior mat game" said Cody.

"And Cookie comes back of that with the natural ability to soar across the ring" said Sebastian.

Cookie fallowed going for a spring board clothesline but was met by a hard kick to the ribs. As Cookie fell to the floor Sonia grabbed her by the hair and threw her face first into the turn buckle. Sonia then hit a couple of chops to the chest fallowed by going for a monkey flip but Cookie landed on her feet. No good was that as Sonia captured her in a half nelson face buster 1…2.. kick out. Sonia fallows locking in a chin hold. As Cookie looked to get up it was countered into a side walk back breaker.

"Ouch what a move by Sonia takes Cookie down" said Cody.

"Yeah and that's how Sonia knows the ring better then Cookie" said Sebastian.

Sonia fallowed Irish whipping Cookie to the ropes and hitting a kitchen sink 1 … 2 kick out. As Cookie holds her ribs Sonia goes to the top rope. As Sonia goes for the Moon Sault its' countered into a double knee back breaker 1 … 2 … kick out. Cookie glares at Sonia and goes for a Suplex but Sonia slips out and hits an inverted neck breaker from the air. Cookie slowly gets up for an Irish whip but Cookie spins and does her own. As Sonia runs back Cookie takes the air in a beautiful hesitant drop kick 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Man I thought it was over for Sonia but she proved me wrong" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but that was a beautiful kick" said Cody.

Cookie went for the Cartwheel Explosion but Sonia countered with a couple of quick elbows to the head and threw her to the floor. Sonia hit a moon Sault foot stomp and started waiting for Cookie to get up. As Cookie gut up she was hit by a Gran Bala 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match Sonia Rivera" said the announcer.

"What a match between the two but Sonia just had to get one counter to win" said Cody.

"Yeah and that moon Sault helped as well" said Sebastian.

Sonia lifts up Cookie for an LCD to stamp on the message as Lea slides in the ring. Sonia high tails it out of there as Lea grabs Cookie up by the hair. Lea points at Sonia and hits a Lea Bomb on Cookie.

"This is a Twf Light Heavyweight Championship match introducing first at 6 ft 1 and weighing 195 pounds "The Chosen One" John Jarrett" said the announcer.

"John got this match after Kenny asked for it him self" said Cody.

"And Kenny's ahs numerous interviews talking about he was going to be the best Twf Light Heavyweight Champion of all time" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds the Twf Light Heavyweight Champion "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

Kenny comes out as slides in the ring to start the match. Kenny quickly hits John with a leg trip and fallows with a neck breaker. Kenny then smashes John face first into the turn buckle and hit's a Kill Switch. Kenny goes to the top rope and hits the Rise Against the Odds 1 … 2 … 3.

"Winner of this match and still Twf Light heavy weight Kenny Dentons" said the announcer as Kenny holds the title up the commentators say next week Noah will face off with Kenny for the title.

A Promo of Dragon who had a slight injury when he was bashed in the head is shown. It says returning soon.

"This is a singles match introducing first at 6 ft 0 and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

"Asheel Din has a match with his brother Matt Din here tonight" said Cody.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 0 and weighing 207 pounds "The Lord of Darkness" Matt Din" said the announcer.

"Matt also knows as the Dark Din" said Sebastian.

Matt and Asheel start off with Matt grabbing a chair and smashing Asheel in the back as Ashten and Ashley roll in. Matt continues his assault grabbing Asheel up and hitting a Twist of Fate on a steel chair as Ashten gets him up. Ashten hits Asheel with the Reverse of Fate on the steel chair and Ashley hits a couple more chair shots and running shooting star press. Jay and Shiu Din attack the heel dins.

"This is a Texas Tornado Six Man Tag Team Match introducing first the team of "The Evolution" Charlie Parker, Zane Sanchez, and Pryce Jones Nightmare Inc" said the announcer.

"Well the first time we see all three male members of Nightmare Inc in a match" said Cody.

"Yeah they obviously have better chemistry but they also don't have what is known as the IT factors that Lance and Duncan posses" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents they are the TWE Unified Tag Team Champions Lance Raters and Alejandro Torres the Legendary Enemies and the Twf World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Lance goes after Charlie as Alejandro goes for Pryce and Duncan for Zane. Lance and Charlie quickly start off with some punches and Charlie Irish whips Lance to the ropes. Lance runs back and hits a running boot to the head as Alejandro has Pryce in a rear chin lock. Duncan is beating on Zane in the corner with a flurry of strikes. As Lance and Duncan Irish whip the Nightmare Inc members at the other Zane leap frogs onto Charlie's shoulder and takes down Lance with a forearm as Charlie clothesline Duncan.

"What a tag team maneuver from Charlie and Zane" said Cody.

"That takes some skill" said Sebastian.

Zane fallows drop kicking Alejandro of Pryce as Duncan cheap shots Charlie into a sit out spine buster from Lance 1 … 2 … kick out. As Zane gets up The Outlaws come out and they attack Lance and Alejandro as the ref calls out the match. Wow I think there's been like 5 DQ I'm lazy as fuck.

Anyways As Everybody is tearing into each other Duncan throws Charlie out of the ring and starts choking him with the camera wire. Duncan tells him to stay off Courtney or worse things will happen ending with Duncan smashing him with a champagne bottle as Charlie is bleeding badly in the middle of the ring.

* * *

No Escape Match Card

Twf World Championship: "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (C) vs. "The Evolution" Charlie Parker

U.S Title Match: ? (C) (Wolves Member) vs. "The Hawaiian Beast" Morrison Myers vs. Matt Awesome.

Rojo Bat vs. Geoff Fisher, Devon Joseph, and Tyler Steel in a three on one handicap match.

Asheel Din, Jay Din, and Shiu Din vs. Ashten Din, Matt Din, and Ashley Din six person inter gender tag team match.

TWE Unified Tag Team Championship Match – The Legendary Enemies (C) vs. Nightmare Inc vs. The 21st Century Outlaws.

Orrignaly I was going to do this all over again cause I personally thought it was the worst crap I've ever written then I looked at the other TDI WRESTLING fics what do you know this chapter seemed pretty good so it's being posted

Also read Triple AA's TWE: NEXT the NEXT Generation is Here and so is Champ.


	60. Chase for Fame specials

The Chase for Fame Special Will be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With a whpooing 41 percent

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Freinds and Enemies (By TDI's Champ)

Sense it was Web's idea he decied to get the second place competition

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With 23%

The Finishing Wrestler (By Webdragon)

and Last But No least

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

with 17%

TWE: Real Life Stories (By Triple AA)

* * *

This is the official Chase for Fame intro stories my way to make it bigger anyways read Triple AA's NEXT


	61. WK 40 and No Escape: Secure Your Engines

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- The Wolves (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons (1)

TWE Unified tag team championship- The Legendary Enemies (1-1)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters (1)

Last Week:

Rojo was given a 3 on 1 attack by The Hollywood Crew KJ came out and saved him from the 3 on 1 the match is changed to a 3 on 2 match at No Escape.

The 21st Century Outlaws beat The Legendary Enemies.

Kenny defeated Noah when Mad Chad attacked from behind with a Singapore Cane. If Mad Chad beats Kenny at the PPV he is allowed to by pass the Light Heavyweight only option.

Duncan def. Charlie Parker by making him tap out clean.

Matches Added: Lea Stevenson vs. Cookie Brendall vs. Sonia Rivera for the Women's Championship.

Mad Chad vs. Kenny Dentons Non Title.

Matches Changed - KJ Crash and Rojo Bat vs. The Hollywood Crew 3 on 2 handicap match.

Read DWE for the explanation of this chapter.

"Welcome to TWF: No Escape and we got a great card for our fans tonight" said Cody.

"Yeah and lets get started thank Shine Down for the theme What A Shame" said Sebastian.

**Two packs of cigarettes a day**  
**The strongest whiskey **  
**Kentucky can make**  
**That's a recipe to put a vagabond**  
**On his hands and knees**  
**I watched it all up close,**  
**I knew him more than most**  
**I saw a side of him he never showed**  
**Full of sympathy for a world that**  
**Wouldn't let him be**

**That's the man he was,**  
**Have you heard enough?**

**[Chorus]**  
**What a shame, what a shame,**  
**To judge a life that you can't change**  
**The choir sings, the church bells ring**  
**So, won't you give this man his wings?**  
**What a shame to have to beg you to**  
**See we're not all the same**  
**What a shame**

**There's a hard life for every silver spoon**  
**There's a touch of grey for every shade**  
**Of blue**  
**That's the way that I see life**  
**If there was nothing wrong,**  
**Then there'd be nothing right**  
**And for this working man they say could**  
**Barely stand**  
**There's gotta be a better place to land**  
**Some kind of remedy for a world that**  
**Wouldn't let him be**

**That's the man he was,**  
**Have you heard enough?**

**[Chorus]**  
**What a shame, what a shame,**  
**To judge a life that you can't change**  
**The choir sings, the church bells ring**  
**So, won't you give this man his wings?**  
**What a shame to have to beg you to**  
**See we're not all the same**  
**What a shame**

**God forgive the hands that laid you down**  
**They never knew how, but your broken**  
**Heart can break the sound**  
**And change the season**  
**Now the leaves are falling faster, **  
**Happily ever after**  
**You gave me hope through your endeavors**  
**And now you will live forever**

**[Chorus]**  
**What a shame, what a shame,**  
**To judge a life that you can't change**  
**The choir sings, the church bells ring**  
**So, won't you give this man his wings?**  
**What a shame to have to beg you to**  
**See we're not all the same**  
**What a shame, what a shame**  
**'Cause we're not all the same**  
**What a shame, what a shame**  
**'Cause we're not all the same**

"This is a Non Title match introducing first from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"Kenny accepted this match after defending his title for another straight week when Mad Chad attacked from behind" said Cody.

"Yeah and this match has unqiue stipulations" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent from the house of barbed wire at 6 ft 3 and weighing 270 pounds "Mad" Chad Schultz" said the announcer.

"Well Chad going full name for this match" said Sebastian.

"Of course he should represent his famiy legacies name" said Cody.

Chad and Kenny lock up and Kenny ducks under a clothesline. Chad took him down as Kenny went for a high kick with a quick spine buster and then he starts choking Kenny as Kenny grabs the ropes Chad lets go and drops a knee. Chad then grabs up Kenny and goes for an Evenflow DDT but Kenny counters into an arm bar and a straight kick to the head. Kenny fallows going for a Spring Board Round House kick but Chad ducks under it and Kenny crashes and burns. Chad lifts up Kenny and Irish whips him into the turn buckle chest first then hits a Straight Jacket 1...2... kick out.

"Chad almost beat Kenny in four minutes that would have been a huge upset" said Cody.

"Yeah he almost took this one" said Sebastian.

Mad Chad fallows up putting Kenny in a sleeper hold as Kenny tries to get to his feet. Kenny gets to his feet but Mad Chad hits him with a Sleeper Slam and repeats the hold in. Kenny grabs the ropes to get Chad to let go as he does Kenny nails him with a Spring Board round house kick to the back of the head 1...2 kick out. Kenny fallows hitting a quick neck breaker to keep him down fallowed by going to the top rope. Kenny goes for a Spinning Elbow from the top rope but Chad ducks and Kenny hits him self. Mad Chad fallows hitting him with a quick knee to the leg and a top rope knee drop to the back.

"MAd Chad is rolling in this one" said Cody.

"Yeah he is but his name is Chad Schultz retard" said Sebastian.

Chad then fallows Irish whipping Kenny to the ropes and he comes back nails him with a full nelson bull dog. Mad Chan then nails Kenny with an Evenflow DDT in the middle of the ring and fallows throwing out Kenny. Mad Chad fallows slamming Kenny head first into the steel ring post at a three count fallowed by nailing him rib first against the barricade. Mad Chad then nailed Kenny with a pendelum at six as he slid in the ring for the count out victory.

"Winner of this match as a result of a count out Chad Schultz" said the announcer.

Chad grabs Kenny's Light Heavyweight Title and raises it up as Kenny is out cold in the middle of the ring.

"Chad Schultz showing a much more vicous side then usual as the two time Hardcore Champ wins" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and book it Chad Schultz vs. Kenny Dentons for the TWF Light heavyweight Weight Championship at Chase for Fame" said Cody.

"This match is a six person Intergender tag team match introducing first the team of the New School Dins "The King of Extreme" Ashten Din, "The Prince of Darkness" Matt Din, and "The Queen of Extreme" Ashley Din" said the announcer.

"The New School as they call themselves are ready to prove that they are the future of the dins" said Cody.

"Yeah but can new found agression topple experience even you have to think Ashten was called most undderated can you get more angry then that being constant considered to be a great but never getting the shot" said Sebastian.

"And thier opponents the team of "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din, "The Pioneer of Extreme" Jay Din, and Shui Din" said the announcer.

"These three are all World Champions or Champion of thier divison well over any of the other dins" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but can they beat the New School of Dins" said Cody.

Ashten and Jay start with them locking up. Ashten puts Jay in an arm bar and then slaps him. Jay flips Ashten to his back and hooks him in a jack knife cover 1...2 kick out. Jay fallows hitting a drop toe hold and applying a Muta Lock. Ashten counters grabbing the ropes and tagging in Matt who nails Jay in the back with a knee to the head. Matt fallowed with a quick low drop kick and going for a spring board. Matt went for a Spring Board Moon Sault but Jay puts his knees up and fallowed tagging in Asheel who nails Matt with a quick crossbody. Matt gets up as Asheel goes for a twist of fate but Matt counters into a neck breaker.

"Great counter by Matt" said Cody.

"Yeah and the new dins are doing pretty well" said Sebastian.

Matt grabs Asheel and throws him into the corner and tags in Ashten and they hit a double suplex. Ashten tags in Ashley and they fallow up with a Double DDT 1...2.. kick out. Ashley goes to the top rope as Asheel does an Ultra Herrucarana throwing Asheel to the other side as Shui tags in and nails her daughter with something similar to a running DDT. Shui fallows with a couple kicks to her daughter and points at Matt and hits a Spring Board Moon Sault 1...2.. kick out. Shui then goes to the second rope but the ref isn't looking Matt nails her with a high kick to the back of the head sending her to the canvas.

"Damn that Matt" said Sebastian.

"Hey it was a smart counter" said Cody.

Ashley goes for a running shooting star press but Shu brings her knees up and then tags in Asheel as Ashley tags in Ashten. Ashten clotheslines Asheel who gets up and clotheslines Ashten. Ashten nails him with a suplex but Asheel get's right back up and suplexes Ashten. Ashten grabs Asheel by the hair and nails him with a Twist of Fate. Asheel gets up and nails Ashten with his own twist of fate. Finally Ashten grabs a nunchuck like weapon and smashes Asheel in the head busting him up before doing some ground and pound.

"Winners of this match by disqualification Jay Din, Shui Din, and Asheel Din" said the announcer.

Matt attacks Jay off the apron as Ashley nails Shu with a running drop kick off the apron. Asheel grabs a chair as does Ashten and then have a fist fight with chairs.

**You Best Bring Your Brain, You Best Bring Your Money.**

All the Dins continue fighting as Steve comes out with a breifcase full of money which he hands to Ashten as Asheel is confused.

"Yep thats right I orchastrated this whole thing the Din Family Break Up and yes Jay I still blame you for the death of my wife it was your fault you sick son of a bitch" snarled Steve as Matt was bashing his head in with a sledge hammer. "Also I fucked your wife before you got her buddy so pay your bills after your done"

Ashten now is in confusion but has a grin but lifts up the money.

"Yeah thats right I payed Ashten off to do this entire thing but the problem is Ashten they were two things I wanted to do when I payed you off" said Steve. "One was show Jay what a pathetic family he has and number 2. I will show the world my new apprentice see Lance, Neo, Nick all of them are already nearly as good as me so I thought that I would help other families to make great talent"

"What the hell are you talking about I never said anyting about being your apprentice" said Ashten As Shui and Ashley hit each other with a chair to take both of them selves out.

"No I needed talent Ashten don't mistake that with luck so I persent to you the pupil of a Wrestling God" said Steve.

Matt Din slides in the ring grabbing a mic "You know what how about you get your ass in here bring your pupil and we will kick his ass in" said Matt.

Steve slides in the ring as a masked man comes out to the ring as he slides in taking down Ashten with a quick clothesline. Asheel takes him down with a twist of fate and then removes his mask to find Matthew Moore. As both turn around Matt blasts both of them with Steve's breif case leaving them both bloody.

"Yeah I persent to you "The Prince of Darkness" and "The Aprrentice of a Wrestling God" Matt Din" said Steve as he laughed with Matt giving him back the money in the breifcase.

Jay is slowly crawling towards Steve as Steve tells Matt to hold him up. Steve nails Jay with a clothesline from hell.

"Consider the Din family terminated" said Steve as he walked off.

"This match is for the TWF United States Championship and it is a triple threat introducing first at 6 ft 6 and weighng 265 pounds "The Hawiian Beast" Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

"A two time TWF United States Champion Morrison Myers" said Sebastian.

"Yeah this is a chance for a third United States CHampionship" said Cody.

"And his opponent from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

"Matt is also a two time United States Champion" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this is a huge match" said Cody.

"And his opponent one third of The Wolves they are the current TWF United States Champion "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

Jack comes out to the ring with both David and Jason next to him. Jack slides in the ring and is met by a double dose of boot. Matt fallows putting Jack in a full nelson. Morrison then starts punching Jack and swelling up the eye the hard way. Morrison fallows then hit a snap suplex fallows by Matt throwing him into Morrison to be hit by a Uranage Slam. Morrison fallows throwing Jack into Matt who nails him with a high angle spine buster crushing Jack. Morrison then lifts up Jack and puts him on the top rope. Both Morrison and Matt go and hit a double superplex and Matt goes for the pin 1...2 Morrison stops the pin and glares at Matt arguing with him..

"The two sided attack might be over and Jack is getting up" said Sebastian.

"Yeah they're arguing" said Cody.

Morrison punched Matt who punched back as Jack slowly got to his feet. Matt nailed a northern lights suplex fallowed by a running knee shot to the head. As Matt turned around Jack caught him with an Enzugeri kick to the head 1...2 kick out. Jack fallows going to the top rope and going for a leg drop and hitting it on Matt 1...2. kick out. Morrison is getting up and Jack clotheslines him over the top rope. Jack grabs Morrison by the hair and nails him with a Spike on the outside as he goes back to the ring. Matt is waiting for him and runs at him hitting a running bycicle kick to the head fallows by a running splash 1...2 kick out.

"Nice moves by Matt get him the advantage" said Cody.

"Yeah and Jack should keep his eyes on both opponents" said Sebastian.

Matt fallows putting in a chin lock as Jack tries to escape the fallows putting him in a heel hook as Jack is dragging him self up to the ropes. Jack grabs the ropes as Matt lets go as Morrison is about to get into the ring. Jason grabs him from behind and goes for a Bone Pit Driver. Morrison elbows Jason a couple times and then goes to slide in again but David nails a Germen Suplex to the outside as Matt has Jack in a heel hook. Jason goes to the ropes and Matt lets go and as the ref isn't looking low blows Matt to the floor. Jack gets up slowly to his feet as Matt is grabbing onto the ropes to get up. Jack goes for a lariat on Matt but it's countered into a Northen Lights Suplex 1...2.. kick out.

"Nice Northern Lights Suplex" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that could be a game ender" said Cody.

Matt kicks Jack in the gut as both Jason and David are sweating bullets. Matt puts him between his legs for an Awesome Bomb as Jason throws Morrison in the ring as Morrison is getting up. Morrison ran to the ropes and rebounded hitting a Lava Lariat to the the head of Matt. Jack is getting up and as Morrison turns around Jack super kicks Morrison down and goes to pin Matt 1...2...3

"Winner of this match and still TWF United States CHampion Jack Beauregard" said the announcer.

All three celebrate in the ring.

**Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted-One moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?**

Dragon comes out as he slides in the ring and he decks David with a clothesline and as Jack runs at him hits a DKO. Jason walks up to Dragon as they both staring at each other Jason picks up the U.S Title. Dragon points to it as he walks off with Jason helping his partners up.

"Dragon laying down a messege I'm the next U.S Champion" said Sebastian.

"Yeah it seems that Dragon's missing a cuple brain cells three of them and one of Dragon" said Cody.

The Hollywood Crew def. Rojo Bat and KJ Crash after three straight finishers on Rojo Bat after it Ted Estes announced him joining Rojo and KJ to take on The Hollywood Crew in a three on three steel cage match Chase For Fame.

"This match is for the TWE Undisputed Women's Championship introducing first the challenger from Buenos Aires, Argentina at 5 ft 3 and weighing 119 pounds Sonia Rivera" said the announcer.

"Sonia can be well on her way to proving the LWO's domination and hotness" said Cody.

"Yep the Latina Vixens are all amazing unothodox style" said Sebastian.

"And her opponent Des Moines, Cookie Brendall" said the announcer.

"Cookie won this in a battle royal" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Cookie is the shortest girl in this match" said Cody.

"And her opponent from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 8 and weighing 143 pounds she is the current TWE Undisputed Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea Stevenson is a dominant 4 time women's champion and the inagural one of the many avalible to win Diva of the year award and she's also on my list" said Cody.

"Yeah I would guess she would be one of the billion and the first to think of killing you and doing it acctually" said Sebastian.

Lea locks up with Sonia but Cookie nails her with a kick to the back of the head. Cookie fallows trying to irish whip Sonia but Sonia counters with her own. Sonia jumps over Cookie and Lea catches her with a spinning spine buster. Sonia drop kicks Lea into the ropes and fallows nailing her with a couple elbows to the back of the neck and grabbing her legs to trip her into an inverted drop toe hold. Cookie catches her with a snap suplex and fallows going for a drop kick but Sonia evades it as Cookie falls to the floor. Sonia puts Cookie into a sleeper hold but Lea grabs her from behind and hits a double germen suplex she goes to pin Cookie 1...2 kick out

"The Strength from Lea lifting up both of them" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that was close" said Cody.

Lea fallows throwing Sonia out of the ring and fallows kicking Cookie in the gut. Lea then fallows nailing a DDT onto the canvas fallows by a shiniing wizard 1...2... kick out. Lea grabs Cookie up and puts her in a Cobra Clutch as she starts struggling as Lea is throwing her around like a rag doll. Lea then lifts Cookie up and hits a back breaker as Cookie is in pain in the middle of the ring. Lea grabs her by the hair and throws her on the bottem rope and chokes her out with her foot . Lea stops then continues . she stops and grabs Cookie. Lea gets her ready for a Lea Bomb but Sonia hit a running kick to the head of Lea as Cookie goes for a jack knife cover 1...2.. kick out.

"Cookie almost stole one thier" said Cody.

"Yeah and Sonia stopped this match from being over with that beautiful kick" said Sebastian.

Lea fallows slowly getting up but Sonia grabs her for an LCD. Cookie counter spearing both of them to the floor and then throwing Sonia onto the turn buckle. Cookie goes for the Cartwheel Explosion and hits it 1 ... 2 ... Lea stops the pin. Lea fallows grabing Cookie up into a DDT and then going to the top rope as Sonia rolls outside the ring. Lea hits a picture perfect moon sault 1...2... Cookie puts her foot on the ropes as Lea drags her to the middle of the ring and goes for the pin with both legs 1...2... kick out. Lea grabs Cookie and irish whips her into the turn buckle. Lea fallows hitting a running forearm in the corner but Sonia slides in the ring and drops kicks Lea into Cookie in the corner.

"Nice Sonia picked her spot and got on thier" said Sebastian.

"Smart idea from the Latina Vixen" said Cody.

Sonia then throws Lea to the floor and grabs up Cookie nailing a Reverse DDT onto Lea as Sonia goes to the top rope. Sonia goes for a double foot stomp moon sault but Lea rolls out and Sonia only hits Cookie. Lea then catches Sonia with a stiff running forearm to the head 1...2.. kcik out. Lea goes for the pin on Cookie 1...2... kick out. Lea grabs Cookie and Sonia by the hair for a double DDT but they counter into a double Suplex they both go for the pin 1...2... kick out. Lea is on her knees as Sonia slaps Cookie and then goes for a couple knife edge chops to the chest. Cookie grabs her hand and goes for a Monkey Flip but it's countered into a single knee boston crab.

"What a counter by Sonia this could be all over" said Cody.

"Yeah Lea is still on the floor from that double suplex" said Sebastian.

Sonia puts in more pressure as Cookie is screaming in pain. Cookie is dragging her self to the ropes as Sonia puts in more pressure. Sonia fallows dropping a knee on Cookie's head to the floor in a crushing movement. Sonia then hit a curb stomp 1...2... Lea stops the pin as she grabs Sonia up by the hair. Lea goes for a Lea Bomb but Sonia counters in mid air into an LCD 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Sonia waits for Lea to get up and hits her with a Gran Bala (Great Bullet in English)1...2... Lea puts her foot on the rope. Sonia is on the floor in shock as all three are down and the ref starts counting 1.2.3 Cookie is on her knees getting up. 4. Sonia is getting up as Cookie is on her feet and nails a low drop kick.

"Man whenever we see a Lea Stevenson match they never disspoint" said Cody.

"Hey don't be impartial Cookie and Sonia have helped make this a good match too" said Sebastian.

Lea slowly gets up but is met by a kick to the stomach from Cookie. Cookie goes for a spinning neck breaker but Lea stays on her feet and counters into a back suplex. Lea then puts Cookie on the top rope and goes for a DDD but Sonia comes from under and hits a Power Bomb and Lea superplexes Cookie. Sonia goes for the pin on Lea 1...2... kick out. Sonia goes to Cookie 1...2... kick out. Sonia grabs Lea's leg but Lea pushes her to the floor and nails her with a Spike DDT. Lea then puts in Sonia in a Sharp Shooter as Sonia starts dragging her self to the ropes. Lea brings her back to the middle of the ring and applies more pressure as Sonia is screaming in pain with her hand streched out.

"Lea has this it's all over" said Sebastian.

"Tap Sonia Tap" said Cody.

Sonia is tapping twice but Cookie drops kicks Lea off of Sonia as Lea gets to her feet slowly. Cookie gets punched in the gut twice fallowed by a kick and then hitting a Lea Bomb 1...2...3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Undisputed Women's Champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea wins the match 1.2.3" said Cody.

"Yeah Lea wins but it was a hard fought contest" said Sebastian.

"This match is a three corners tag tea match for the TWE Undisputed Tag Team Championships introducing first at a combined weight of 510 pounds accompanied by Drake East, from New York, New York they are The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcers.

"The Outlaws one of the best teams in TWE" said Sebastian.

"You would be right eight time TWE Tag Team Champions These Outlaws no nothing of kindness" said Cody.

"And thier opponent at a combined weight of 435 pounds the team of Nightmare Inc" said the announcer.

"Nightmare Inc are a good tag team but they've never truly held the gold for a day" said Cody.

"Well this could be thier chance" said Sebastian.

"And last but not least at a combined weight of 502 pounds they are the TWE Undisputed Tag Team Champions "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters and "The Arch Nemises" Alejandro Torres" said the announcer.

"The Legendary Enemies consist of Alejandro Torres and The Only Grand Slam Champion in TWE History Lance Raters" said Cody.

"Yeah and they are a new team but Lance recently screwed Justin out the DWE Global Champion" said Sebastian.

Lance starts off with Zane as both The Outlaws stay on the ropes outside as does Alejandro and Pryce. Lance quickly takes Zane down to the floor and puts him in a clinch head lock. Zane turns to his back getting to his feet and hitting an arm whip. Lance gets to his feet and nails a big boot and tags in Alejandro and then a boot transitioned into knee back breaker combo. Alejandro fallows Irish whipping Zane to The Outlaws turn buckle and Leo slides in after tagging Zane. Leo blasts Alejandro with a stiff taunting clothesline. Alejandro gets up into an irish whip to the ropes and a spinning spine buster. Leo does the screaming Warrior esque taunt as he picks Alejandro over head for ten seconds before slamming him down 1...2 kick out.

"Leo is showing that force that Leo always brings to the game" said Sebastian.

"While Alejandro is 6 ft 4 and weights 245 pounds Leo is 6 ft 5 and weighs 280 pounds of pure muscle who do you think is stronger" said Cody.

Leo fallows tagging in Leon and they hit a double hip toss fallowed by double elbows to the throat. Leon put in a side head lock but Alejandro elbowed him int he gut and tagged in the closest person which was Pryce who jumped over the ropes and hit a head scissors and transitioned it to a head scissors submission with arm bar. Leon fallows gettinbg on his back then to his feet and hitting an Electric Chair 1...2... kick out. Lance grabbed Leon and tagged him self in nailing Pryce with a kick to the stomach as he jumped off for a spring board fallowed by a kick to the head 1...2.. kick out. Lance fallowed putting in a side head lock and arm bar abdominable strech.

"Nice submission maneuver by Lance" said Cody.

"Yeah that shows Lance's techinical back ground" said Sebastian.

Lance fallows with a couple knees to the back of Pryce and then applying more pressure. Pryce slowly gets up to his feet but Lance hit's him with a Lance's Edge 1...2.. kick out. Lance grabs Pryce up for the finisher as he goes for the spear but Pryce jumps over and catches him with a spin kick and tags in Zane. They both wait for Lance to get up and go for double super kicks that hit flush 1...2 Alejandro stops the pin. Leon runs and clotheslines Alejandro over the top rope as Lance pushes Leon into Pryce and then spears Zane to the floor. Leo runs in to stop Lance from getting the win but is kicked in the gut and hit by a Legend Driver for his effots Lance goes to pin Pryce 1...2... Justin pulls out the ref.

"Oh my god Justin is here" said Sebastian.

"Lance looks as if he's seen a ghost" said Cody.

Lance knee drops Leo and then tries running of but Justin grabs him by the hair and smashes him outside. Justin then nails a Hall of Illusion pile driver on the outside as the ref is on the floor. Pryce throws Leon into the barricade and then Zane picks up Alejandro for an InZane driver. Pryce goes to the top rope and hit a Shooting Star Leg Drop and InZane Driver combo at the same time as the ref gets up and doesn't notice that Alejandro was the illegal man 1...2...3.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Tag Team Champions Nightmare Inc" said the announcer.

"Nightmare Inc are the new tag team champions again" said Sebastian.

Leo runs and nails Zane with a Outlaw Stamp and Leon hits a reverse DDT on Pryce as The Outlaws grab the belts and run off.

"The Outlaws just stole the belts look at then run" said Cody.

Justin grabs Lance by the hair and brings him to the electrical set and gives him an Standard Fuck Off into the set as Lance body spasmed with the light set as the lights went off then back on.

"Oh god Justin just crucifix power bombed Lance into the electrical set" said Sebastian.

"What goes around comes around but this came around with a ton of strength" said Cody.

People are strapping Lance into a strecher as the camera is on them and the crowd is either cheering what Justin did or in just silence. Lance opens his eyes looking at the camera before laughing hard as hell breaking through some of the straps. He punches one of them in the face while having a crazy look in his eye middle aged and crazy just went to young and insane.

"What the hell is Lance doing" said Sebastian.

**Evoloution is a Mystery**

"This match is the MAIN EVENT and it is for the TWF World Championship introducing first from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Evolution" Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

"Charlie Parker has the shot of a life time here tonight" said Cody.

"Yeah but Duncan is the longest reigning world champion in TWE history and winning here means an automatic spot in the main event of Chase for Fame" said Sebastian.

**So You Think Your Untouchable?**

"And his opponent for Edmonton, Alberta, Canada accompanied by Courtney Banks, he is the longest reigning TWF World Champion in history at 6 ft 4 and weighing 254 pounds "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"Duncan is quite possibly the greatest superstar in TWF History" said Cody.

"Come on you can't discount others like Lance, Asheel, and Kenny" said Sebastian.

"Hey Duncan came in with no experience what so ever and is now the longest reigning TWF World Champion" said Cody.

Duncan and Charlie lock up and Charlie scores a take down but Duncan spins out and gets to his feet. Duncan then takes down Charlie who grabs Duncans head and flips him to the middle of the ring. Duncan gets to his knees and slides in a head lock but Charlie catches him with a couple forearms to the gut. Charlie fallows pushing Duncan to the ropes who comes back and takes down Charlie with a running shoulder tackle. Duncan fallows putting in a sleeper hold but Charlie grabs the ropes and flips behind Duncan and nails him with a tiger suplex 1...2 kick out. Charlie grabs Duncan for an arm whip but Duncan counters with a couple quick shoulder blocks and a spinning fisherman suplex.

"Nice move by Duncan" said Cody.

"Yeah and I got to say Charlie is keeping up with Duncan and even getting ahead" said Sebastian.

Duncan fallows putting in a sleeper hold again but Charlie goes for the ropes but Duncan counters into a back breaker. Duncan fallows putting in a knee back breaker submission. Duncan keeps pushing Charlie down to make the submission hurt more as Charlie tries to push Duncan off. Duncan nails him with an elbow fallowed by another and then a third. Duncan continues applying pressure but Charlie counters into a snap mare and then a chin lock. Charlie fallows running to the ropes but Duncan goes to the floor and fallows going for a drop toe hold. Duncan goes for a Jail Cell but Charlie counters sliding in the Parker Lock. Duncan grabs the ropes and Charlie lets go but fallows hitting him with an Enzugeri kick.

"Duncan is caught with that Enzugeri kick" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Charlie hit that move to perfection" said Cody.

Duncan fallows grabbing the ropes and belly to belly suplexing Charlie over the top rope. Duncan fallows running to the ropes and then hitting a running senton over the ropes. Duncan slowly gets up as the crowd is cheering and Duncan slams Charlie into the steep steps. Duncan then grabs Charlie up for an Emerald Driver but Charlie slips out and throws Duncan into the ring. Charlie fallows hitting a spring board cross body but Duncan catches him in the air. Duncan puts him up for the Emerald Driver but Charlie counters it into a Heat - Seeker from Hell 1...2... kick out. Charlie puts Duncan in a triangle choke as he exerts more pressure Duncan gets to his knees.

"Look at that strength from Duncan powering up with Charlie on his arm" said Cody.

"Yeah but can Charlie find away to reverse that it doesn't matter how many moves you know if half won't work on Duncan" said Sebastian.

Charlie fallows putting more pressure as Duncan has Charlie off the floor. Duncan uses only one arm while flexing the other and hitting a reverse spinning power bomb 1...2 kick out. Duncan fallows going to the top rope as Charlie jumps up to the top and starts punching at Duncan who strikes back with a couple punches of his own before pushing off Charlie. Duncan then hits a leg drop off the top on Charlie who was bent over 1...2. kick out. Duncan grabs Charlie up and nails him with a fisherman suplex. Duncan then goes for the Emereld Driver but Charlie jumps off to the top rope. Duncan jumps to the top punching CHarlie in the head and lifting him over his shoulders.

""Duncan is going for the Emerald Driver off the top rope" said Sebastian.

"This could be it for Charlie" said Cody.

Duncan jumps off with Charlie and hits the Super Emerald Driver 1...2... kick out. Duncan can't believe it and puts Charlie in a tourture rack submission move. Charlie tries to get out as Duncan exerts more pressure as Charlie is screaming in pain as the ref asks if Charlie taps out. Charlie screams out no as Duncan jumps up and down which causes Charlie more pain. Charlie nails Duncan with a couple punches to the head and then goes to get off as Charlie tries to get off to no avail. Charlie puts his feet on the ropes and ties him self to it. Duncan has to let go at four and Charlie punches Duncan who strikes back as the get into a full blown fist fight.

"Fists are flying" said Cody.

"Yeah and most are hitting thier mark" said Sebastian.

Duncan punches him as Charlie falls to the ropes and then comes back with an elbow to the head. Duncan falls to the ropes and rebounds with a hard knee to the gut. Charlie back hands Duncan who head buts Charlie. Charlie nails him with an over head chop to the head as Duncan slowly goes to the ropes but comes back with a running drop kick. Charlie stays on his feet but rebounds to the ropes. As Charlie comes back Duncan catches him with an over head belly to belly suplex. Duncan fallows with a side arm bar but Charlie gets to his feet. Duncan goes for the Emerald Driver but Charlie counters flipping backwards and hitting the Omega Execution 1...2... kick out.

"So close we almost had a new world champion" said Sebastian.

"One thing that Duncan has is resilience" said Cody.

Duncan is still on the floor as Charlie goes up to the top rope slowly as Duncan is on the floor. Charie taunts the crowd for the big finish as he goes for a top rope spinning heel kick but Duncan ducks and Charlie crashes and burns. Duncan puts Charlie in the Jail Cell as Charlie tries to drag him self to the ropes. Duncan is pulling him self to the middle of the ring as Charlie is screaming in pain. Charlie starts kicking at Duncan who applys more pressure on the throat of Charlie. Charlie drags him self to the ropes as he's about to tap already over two minutes in the hold. Duncan grabs Charlie but Charlie counters lifting him over his shoulder and hitting a Heat - Seeker from Hell.

"Charlie hits a second heat seeker it's all over we have a new TWF World Champion" said Sebastian.

"Wait Charlie isn't going for the pin this isn't over" said Cody.

Charlie goes to the top rope and hits a Corkscrew Moon Sault.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"So close but Duncan finds that last bit of strength to kick out" said Cody.

"Yeah and we're almost 30 minutes in with no winner" said Sebastian.

Duncan is on the floor limp as Charlie looks at Courtney who's biting her nails on the waves as Courtney blushes and waves back at him Charlie goes to the second rope to rest. Duncan is getting on his knees as he has both hands on the ropes. Charlie grabs Duncan over his shoulder but Duncan grabs the ropes. Duncan slips off and grabs a brass knuckles but the ref notices and goes to put it out of the ring. Duncan grabs a champagne bottle from Courtney side after screaming a little. Duncan smashes Charlie with the bottle and throws out the glass 1...2... Charlie puts his feet on the ropes. Duncan runs to the ropes but hits the ref.

"The ref is down to the floor" said Sebastian.

"I can't belive Duncan didn't win after the bottle" said Cody.

Duncan goes outside the ring and grabs a chair and goes into the ring. Duncan puts Charlie on the top rope and puts the chair down next to it to go on it. Duncan drops kicks the ref out of the ring and says to bring a new one out. Duncan grabs Charlie for an Emereld Driver off the top rope but Charlie counters and lifts Duncan up in a Heat - Seeker from Hell. Charlie has Duncan on the top rope and jumps off hitting a top rope Heat - Seeker from Hell against a chair Charlie goes for the pin. Nothing happens Courtney looks at the ref still nothing. Courtney slides in the ref in to wake him up. The ref is still out as Charlie tells him to get up. Charlie rips off the refs shirt and gives it to Courtney.

"Is Charlie insane Courtney's Duncan effing Girl Freind" said Cody.

"Well who knows maybe she will call it fair" said Sebastian.

Courtney puts it on as the crowd pops and Charlie goes for the cover.

.

.

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

Duncan puts his foot on the rope.

"So close" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but this is it I don't think Duncan has anything left" said Cody.

Charlie grabs Duncan up but Duncan sees Courtney wearing the ref shirt and puts two and two togeather. Duncan starts screaming at her as Charlie looks to be the peace maker but Duncan swerves and punches Charlie in the face and puts him in the Jail Cell. Courtney looks to play fair and asks Charlie if he wants to quit. Charlie screams back saying Never as he goes to the ropes. Duncan pulls him to the middle of the ring again and he applies more pressure. Charlie starts dragging him self to the ropes. Duncan puts in more pressure and Charlies eyes start going back he taps out Courtney reluclantly calls the bell.

"Winner of this match by submission and still TWF World Heavyweight Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

* * *

Results

Chad Schultz def. Kenny Dentons by Count Out (12:10)

Jay Din, Shui Din, and Asheel Din def. Ashten, Ashley, and Matt Din by DQ (11:55)

Jack Beauregard def. Matt Awesome and Morrison Myers by Pin Fall (15:30)

The Hollywood Crew def. Rojo Bat and KJ Crash (18:25)

Lea Stevenson def. Cookie Brendall and Sonia Rivera by pin fall. (24:50)

Nightmare Inc def. The Legendary Enemies and The 21st Century Outlaws by pin fall (14:15)

Duncan Parks def. Charlie Parker by submission (44:45)

In Ring: 2 hours and 20 minutes.

Entrances, Interviews, and more: 35 minutes.

For the award show here are the draws (Chase for Fame matches isn't included because were going to make it extra longer on purpose Superstar Awards are changed thanks to Chase for Fame such as DWE Star of the Year, TWF Star of the Year) .

* * *

Show of the year award

DWE

TWF

* * *

Wrestler of the Year Award.

? (DWE's Best)

? (TWF's Best)

? (TDI's Best)

* * *

Diva of the year award.

Lea Stevenson

Holly Kingston

Countney Banks

Jessica Cooper.

* * *

DWE Superstar of the Year

Neo Raters

Jeff Killington

Justin Wyatt

Chazz Micheals

* * *

Match of the Year

Charlie Parker vs. Duncan Parks in a Singles Match. (No Escape 2011)

Jeff Killington vs. Rojo Bat vs. Matt Awesome vs. Kenny Dentons in a Three Sides of Steel match. (God's Choice 2010)

Duncan Parks vs. Ted Estes vs. Justin Wyatt vs. Dragon vs. Kenny Dentons vs. KJ Crash vs. Brian Stevenson Seven Man Extreme Battle Royal. (Over the Top 2010)

Charlie Parker vs. KJ Crash III (Play Time's Over 2010)

* * *

Break Out Star of the Year (Can't debut in the first three months)

Charlie Parker

KJ Crash

David Churchill

Pryce Jones

* * *

Fued of the Year

Lance vs. Justin

KJ Crash vs. Charlie Parker

Lance vs. Asheel

Matt Awesome vs. Morrison Myers

* * *

TDI Superstar of the year award.

Trent Towers

Alejandro Torres

Duncan Parks

Justin Price

* * *

Oh My God Moment.

Duncan turns on The Revolution

KJ wins the TWF World Championship

Chazz Micheals returns to held Dad beat John Foley

Jeff Killington destroys three opponents on his way to being World Champion.

* * *

Worst Match of the Year Award

Jeff Killington vs. Shenlong vs. Neo Raters vs. Ted Estes Three Sides of Steel

Ted Estes vs. Kenny Dentons I

Lance Raters vs. Mick Foley Supreme Last Man Standing Match.

* * *

Tag Team Of The Year

Nightmare Inc.

The 21st Century Outlaws

The Beuregard Brothers

Team WTW

* * *

Singles Tag Team Star of the Year Award

Justin Price

Jack Beauregard

Steve Raters

* * *

PPV of the Year

God Choice

Survival Games

New Years War

Over the Top

* * *

Hardcore Wrestler of the Year Award.

Jeff Killington

Asheel Din

Lance Raters

John Foley

* * *

Worst Feud of the Year Award

Jack Beauregard vs. Johnny Beauregard

John Jarret vs. John Foley

Neo Raters vs. Jeff Killington

NWO Wolfpac vs. NWO Brotherhood

* * *

Most Improved

KJ Crash

Dragon

Kenny Dentons

David Wyatt

* * *

Holy Shit Momment

Lance hits the Rated High of 35 Feet onto Neo Raters in the Electrical Set.

Both Asheel and Dragon fall of a ladder through the announce table.

Lance hits a Legend Driver of the top of a Ladder.

Donnie choke slams Neo of the top rope throgh an on fire table.

* * *

TWF Superstar of the Year Award

Lance Raters

Kenny Dentons

Asheel Din

Morrison Myers

* * *

Power Couple of the Year Award

Lance and Mickey Munroe

KJ Crash and Lea Stevenson

Jeff Killington and Messiah

Chazz Micheals and Holly

* * *

Best PPV Theme Song

Hell Yeah by Rev Theory (Chase for Fame)

Survival of the Sickest by Saliva (Survival Games)

What A Shame by Shinedown (No Escape)


	62. Week 41: Crashing Wedding

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- The Wolves (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons (1)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Nightmare Inc (2 DWE-1 TWF 3 overall)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – "The King of Chaos" Neo Raters (1)

There will be a couple things diffrent as I'm now enforcing the time limit rule.

* * *

"Welcome to TWF: Warzone in Las Vegas Nevada and we got a huge main event tonight, Lance Raters says he has an announcement, and MORE" said Sebastian.

"Plus another sure to be great match it will be Lea Stevenson defending her title against LWO Member Leah Shay" said Cody.

"Please welcome to the ring TWF President Chris MaClean" the announcer.

"What will our presidident say to night" said Sebastian.

"It's got to be about the main event at Chase for Fame" said Cody.

"Well I'm out here but now let me welcome you a TDI Orignal and you TWF World Champion Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

**So You Think Your Untouchable**

Duncan comes out in his normall ferrari entrance as the crowd chants you suck with Courtney in the passanger seat. Duncan broke a bottle of champagne just outside the ferrari as he grabbed another one and left with Courtney in hand to the ring.

"Now Duncan your probably wondering why I called your here so let me welcome to your challenger at Chase for Fame for your championship Charlie Parker" said Chris

**The Clock Makes a Fool of History**

Charlie comes out as he goes to the ring Duncan just laughs.

"Thanks Chris" said Charlie to Chris as Duncan looks to be mad as hell as he sees Chris wasn't joking.

"What the hell is this Chris please tell me why this failure is here I just beat him he tapped out he quit why is he the challenger" said Duncan.

"Well you didn't exactly pick up a decisive win" said Chris.

"Oh who gives there are plenty others who deserve a shot but you give it to a rookie" said Duncan.

"Fine then Duncan you can put Charlie in a match any stipulation he loses you pick your challenger he wins he's going to Chase for Fame as the challenger in his stipulation of match" said Chris.

"I'm cool with that I'll consider it a warm up" said Charlie.

"Fine then it will be a Gaunlet Match your first challenge is a handicap of two fellows who have a favor that I'm using now Trent Towers and Owen West people" said Duncan. "Oh I forgot it's a no DQ gaunlet match and 20 minute time limit"

Trent grabbed a guitar and swung at Charlie who ducked and hit him with a quick jab as Owen came from behind with a chair. Charlie drop kicked the chair into his face as Owen leaned to the ropes CCodharlie clothes lined him over the top rope. Charie turned around and Trent caught him with a quick spinning neck breaker. Trent countinued going for a knee drop but Charlie grabbed his knee and tripped him to the floor. Charlie fallowed going for and hitting a flipping senton 1...2 Owen stopped the pin. Owen lifted up Charlie and hit him with a World's Heaviest Slam 1...2.. kick out. Owen fallowed going to the top rope for a Splash Plunge but Charlie rolled out of the ring.

"Nice Charlie saved him self there from what could have been an injury inducer" said Cody.

"Yeah and but Charlie has two more stages even if he beats these two" said Sebastian.

Trent slipped to the apron but Charlie caught him with a steel chair to the head and then fallowed suplexing him back first against the announce table. Charlie fallowed going to the ring but Owen caught him with a boot to the head. Owen fallowed grabbing Charlie up by the hair and hitting a scoop slam. Owen fallowed grabbing a guitar as he swung at Charlie but he ducked and Owen smashed Trent over the head. Charlie went to the top and hit a diving heel kick. Owen was pushed to the ropes chest first and bumped into an Omega Execution from Charlie which ended the match 1...2...3

"Winner of the first stage of the gaunlet Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

Charlie raised his hands up as the crowd cheered.

"Charlie caught Owen with that kick and it was all over a few moments later" said Sebastian.

"Indeed but with two more rounds what will happen" said Cody.

**Backstage**

The Outlaws are in a parking lot both smoking as they look to the camera.

"You see last night we lost without being pinned but don't worry that Outlaws have a plan" said Leon.

"Do you remember Over the Top if you do we lost the DWE Tag Unit Championships that night no do you remember Still Unbroken we never got out rematch so with that we got a rematch for the unified belts." said Leo.

"Yeah so at Chase for Fame we set up the New York Outlaw Parking Lot Invitational any team is allowed the only way to win is to eliminate all the other teams by putting them Unconcious" said Leon. "So any takers"

"But thats won't matter because The Outlaws will still win in their backyard and that my freinds is a FACT" said Leo as they walked off.

We cut to the announcers.

"Man an Outlaw Invitational we've already received word Wolves members Jack Beauregard and David Churchill" said Cody.

"Yeah and were now set for tag team action as a new team is set to come out" said Sebastian.

"This is a tag team match with a 15 minute time limit introducing first Jason Scott and Wes Moore The Outsiders" said the announcer.

"Dear lord Wes Moore is back" screamed Sebastian.

"Yeah they are and we have recived word they've joined The Outlaw Invitational" said Cody.

"And thier opponents the team of Alex Ryder and Rocky Rocket the Rocket Ryderz" said the announcer.

Alex comes out with a guy who has a Shawn Micheals like build and Mr. Kennedy like hair.

"Well these two have also signed up for the Invitational" said Sebastian.

"Yeah they but let's see if they have what it takes here tonight" said Cody.

Rocky starts off against Jason and Rocky goes for an arm bar but Jason pushes him to the floor. Jason falllows going for a choke slam but Rocky slips out and starts chopping Jason into Rocky's corner and tags in Alex. They double DDT Jason to the mat and fallows with Alex hitting a jumping elbow drop 1...2 kick out. Alex grabbed Jason's arm and put him in a chicken wing. Jason grabbed Alex by the back with his other hand and threw him off into the ropes. Jason then grabbed Alex and tagged in Wes and they hit a suplex neck breaker type move 1...2.. kick out. Wes fallows grabbing Alex up and hitting a suplex.

"Nice move by Wes" said Cody.

"Yeah let's see how he fallows up" said Sebastian.

Rocky fallows tagging him self in and hitting a spring board forearm and then putting in a sleeper hold. Wes counters going for a snap mare but Rocky flips and hits a stunner like move. Rocky puts in a Cancer Lock (Boston Crab) Jason goes to help Wes but Alex is faster and nails him with a running drop kick as he was in between the ropes to get in. Alex puts in a Camel Clutch as well and Wes taps out.

"Winners of this match the Rocket Ryderz" said the anouncer.

"This is a singles match introducing first accompanied to the ring with Geoff Fisher and Tyler Steelflex, from Jamiaica Devon Joseph" said the announcer.

"Devon has a huge match here" said Cody.

"Yeah and we heard KJ has an announcement" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario Canada accompanied by Ted Estes and Rojo Bat, at 6 ft 3 and weighing 240 pounds "The Canadian Classic" KJ Crash" said the announcer. KJ strangely comes out in a tuxedo.

KJ slides in the ring with a mic "Now I love Las Vegas I've had great matches and bad matches but I've never not tried so I'm sorry to say that this will be short as hell because I'm getting married in two hours" said KJ.

KJ then quickly decked Devon and then nailed him with a clubbing punch to the back. KJ then fallowed irish whipping him to the ropes and hitting a quick snap power slam fallowed by a running power slam. KJ fallowed with a Germen Suplex trio and then going to the top rope as Devon is trying to get up. KJ hits him with a diving heel kick and then hits a Canadian Spin Buster. KJ for good measure fallows with a Canadian Lariat 1...2...3

"Winner of this match KJ Crash" said the announcer.

Lea Stevenson comes down in brides dress with a knocked out Leah Shay and hits her with a DDT in the ring 1...2...3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Unified Women's Champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea jumps into KJ's arm as they run off with The Entire Hollywood Crew, Ted, Rojo, and Leah in shock.

"Well they're getting married" said Cody.

**Who's To Know if Your Soul Will Fade At All**

Lance comes out with fully blond hair he grabs a chair and decks Devon on the outside as they all run off.

Lance put the chiar in a sit down position and sits down on it. "Yesterday was a great day for some a bad day for others but it was ultimately Justin's last time he meddled in our affairs" said Lance.

"You see times are changing when you threw me off into that Eletrical Set you awoke something you awoke me Lance my alter ego is great but wrestler in TWE period. But when you did that you awoke the true person in this body you can call me Psycho Raters." said Psycho as he had a crazy gleam in his eye.

"And While Lance is the best in TWE I'm the best of all time so that's why I had a little meeting with Chris and so at Chase for Fame I will end Justin's carreer" said Psycho as he had a psychotic laugh.

Justin came out with a Singapore Cane as Lance/Psycho continued laughing. As he got up pointing at Justin while laughing.

"Is that supposed to scare me that little twig Justin Justin Justin what a stupid little kid I've done so much there's a reason Asheel is scared of Lance your looking at it there's a reason Lance is scared of himself your looking at it There's a reason Lance is bisexual your looking at it" said Psycho as he continued laughing.

"You think you scare me Lance you know I honestly think you believe your self your just one person changing your hair means nothing" said Justin.

"Remember your old buddy Asheel ask him what I'm capable of and after Chase for Fame when I make sure you can't walk Justin I'll be laughing" said Psycho a she continued with his psychotic laughter until he stopped and looked at Justin with his tounge out.

"They don't call me Violent Justin Wyatt for no reason" said Justin.

"Your right but Justin compared to me your a weak, spinless, coward and I'm just plan better then you" said Psycho as he got up off the chair.

"I'll still kick your ass in" replied Justin just to be met with a big punch. Justin battled back in a losing effort as Psycho fallowed with a couple elbows and Irish whipping Justin into the turn buckle. Psycho fallows spearing Justin in the corner and grabs a chair and drops it behind him. Psycho kicks him in the gut and puts him between his legs. Psycho then hit a Psycho Driver (180 Lifting Double Underhook Face BUster) onto the chair.

Psycho crawls right next to Justin in his ear as Justin is out cold. "Oh Yeah it's an I Quit Match" said Psycho.

"Well Lance said he had an announcement and he just put his Chase for Fame opponent" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but did you hear that Lance just said it's an I Quit Match can these make the other say I Quit" said Cody.

Justin was slowly helped out by the refs. As Charlie comes out to the ring.

"This match is the second stage if the gaunlet and it's a 3 on 1 Handicap Match they are part of the Perfect Allaince accompanied by Kristie Wyatt, Joe Wyatt, Brian Stevenson, and Keith Stevenson" said the announcer.

"We've recieved word that Joe and Keith are in the Outlaw Invitational" said Cody.

"Yeah strange you would suspect Keith would team with Brian" said Sebastian.

Joe goes out first to attack Charlie who nails him with a quick Enzugeri. Keith tries for a Spring Board Move but Charlie gives him a drop kick to the floor. Charlie turns around to meet a high impact Clothesline from Brian. Brian fallows lifting him up and Irish whipping him into the turn buckle. Keith nails him with a running kick to the head and then Joe hits a running clothesline in the corner ending with Brian spearing him into the corner. Brian fallows putting Charlie on the top rope and going for a belly to belly suplex but Charlie throws Brian out of the ring off the top rope. Charlie then goes for a diving heel kick on Joe but Keith catches him with a Super Kick 1...2.. kick out.

"What a kick from Keith" said Sebastian.

"I almost thought it was over" said Cody.

Joe grabs Charlie by the hair and tells Keith for another super kick. They go for a double super kick but Charlie ducks at the last second and gives Keith a quick drop kick to the back. Charlie then put Joe in a head lock. Joe went for a back suplex but Charlie countered onto his feet and gave Joe an Omega Execution 1...2... Keith stops the pin. Keith throws Charlie into Brian who nails him with a huge snap suplex 1...2.. kick out. Keith fallows going for a DDT but Charlie counters into a back body drop. Joe hits him with a high impact clothesline 1...2... kick out. Brian grabs a table from the outside and throws it into the ring.

"Brian's got a table" said COdy.

"Yeah this is dangerous" said Sebastian.

Brian sets up the table in the middle of the ring and goes for a Commander Bomb but David Wyatt comes out and distracts him and Charlie counters into a sit down neck breaker. Charlie grabs Justin and nails him with a quick Omega Execution. Keith goes for a Faith Spilliter but Charlie counter lifting him up for a back body drop but instead hits an inverted power bomb through the table. Charlie then nails Keith with a Heat - Seeker from Hell as Brian and David are brawling outside 1...2...3

"Winner of the second stage of the gaunlet Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

Charlie rose his hands up but Joe nailed him with a super kick. Charlie goes down and Keith lifts him up and nails him with a Faith Spiltter. Joe and Keith end it with a double super kick taking Charlie down to the mat busted wide open.

"Well Charlie definitely taking a beating and Duncan says he has a monster of an opponent for the last stage" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but notice one thing he said opponent so it won't be a handicap match" said Cody.

**Wedding Chapel**

We are in the wedding and in the closing ceremony in a full chapel a sweating KJ and an excited Lea Stevenson.

"Do you Kevin Johnson take Lea Stevenson to be your lawfully wedded wife" said the minister.

"I Do" said Kevin.

blah blah blah they get married the end yep I'm an asshole ... or maybe not ... Yeah I am acctually.

"So I know pronouce you Mr and Mrs. Johnson" said the announcer.

... Yeah thats it I ain't writing anymore take in or leave it.

* * *

"This is a non title tag team match introducing first the team of "The Hardcore Demon" Chaz Schultz and the TWF United States Champion "The Bone Ripper" Jason Helix" said the announcer.

"These two are violent bad dudes thier opponents better be ready" said Sebastian.

"Yeah they better cause if not neither of these two have any problem crippling you" said Cody.

"And thier opponents Charles "Dragon" Schultz and his tag team partner from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds he is the TWF Light Heavyweight Champion Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

Chad and Charles start off with Chad getting in a chicken wing and pushing Charles forward. Charles goes for a lock up and goes for a head lock but Chad counters into a Russian Leg Sweep. Chad fallows putting in a head lock and tagging in Jason who stomps on the back Charle's legs and puts him in a high leg lock. Jason fallows sliding him to the center of the ring and continuing the hold. Dragon kicks back and tags in Kenny who goes for a running clothesline to no effect on Jason. Jason grabs Kenny by the neck and throws him into the turn buckle and hits a running crossbody splash in the corner.

"Dear lord Jason just crushed Kenny" said Cody.

"Yeah and the offense has no effect on Jason" said Sebastian.

Kenny is sitting on the turn buckle so Jason tags in Chad who hits a running knee in the corner. Chad then fallows Irish whipping him to the ropes and hitting him with a rolling elbow crush. Chad then put in a neck crank on Kenny and tagged in Jason while putting the hold in. Jason hit a running low boot to the head 1...2... kick out. Jason picks Kenny up for the Bone Pit Driver but Kenny counters into a Crucifix Submission. Jason walks to his corner and tags in Chad who punches at Kenny's back taking him down and hitting a Straight Jacket 1...2... Kenny puts his foot on the ropes at the last second.

"Man Chad almost got a second straight victory over Kenny" said Sebastian.

"Yeah that would have been huge momemtum" said Cody.

Kenny grabs the ropes to get up as Chad went for a Pendelum but Kenny pushed Chad away. Kenny fallowed hitting a Spring Board Cross Body and then a quick flying clothesline as Chad got up. Kenny fallows up with some quick jabs and then a spinning kick to the back of the head. Kenny is on fire as Chad tags in Jason who goes for a running boot but Kenny ducks and hits a quick neck breaker. Mad Chad clocks him with a big clothesline and Charles runs in and clotheslines both of them over the top rope. Jason scouts Kenny and hits him with a Bone Pit Driver and for good measure to keep The High Riser down hit one more Bone Pit Driver 1...2...3.

"Winners of this match the team of Chad Schultz and Jason Helix" said the announcer.

Jason and Chad both raise up the gold they have on the line at Chase for Fame.

"Well as brutally stupid as this sounds i think Jason has a lot of respect towards Kenny" said Cody.

"What are you talking about" said Sebastian.

"Well he gave Kenny two straight Bone Pit Drivers he obviously thought Kenny to kick out of one even after taking a Straight Jacket from Chad" said Cody.

"Or he wanted to injure him" said Sebastian.

**Backstage with Danny**

Danny is outside the building with Perfect Alliance but they have a bloody John Foley with them as they continue beating on him.

"You see this Danny he thought he could go against Perfection well he's wrong" said Chazz. "Also at Chase for Fame Brian Stevenson will face David Wyatt in a Texas Bull Rope match trust me when I say this David will end up looking like Johhny boy here"

El Big Tiger choke slams him into a dumpster as they all leave.

"This is the last stage of the gaunlet match introducing first from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Evolution" Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

Charlie comes out to the ring as Duncan walks up the ramp with Courtney.

"Sense I'm such a nice guy I'll take out the NO DQ stipulation but you have to make your opponent bleed without getting DQ'd also your opponent is Courtney Banks" said Duncan.

Duncan pushes Courtney forward who's in shock as is Charlie who is biting his own lip. "Wow that was just a test your looking at my girl I thought they were joking but" said Duncan as he then speared Charlie to the floor. The ref called for the DQ as Duncan continued punching him in the face and grabbing a chair smashing him in the face. Duncan put him in the Jail Cell as he taps out but Duncan ignores it as he continues applying pressure as the camera goes out with Duncan still choking Charlie while security tries to yank him off.

* * *

Chase for Fame Match Card

**Main Events**

Charlie Parker vs. Duncan Parks (C) in a 60 Minute Iron Man Match for the TWF World Heavyweight Championship.

Next Finale ? vs. ?

Psycho "The Nightmare" Raters vs. "Violent" Justin Wyatt in an I Quit Match.

ZWL World Championship Match.

DWE Global Championship match.

**Main Card**

Chazz Micheals (C) vs. John Foley for the DWE Intercontinental Championship if John loses he's fired.

ZWL Match

Jason Helix (C) vs. Charles "Dragon" Roberts in a U.S Championship Tables Match.

Lea Stevenson (C) vs. Rebbeca Sanchez

Outlaws New York

Nightmare Inc (C) vs. The Outlaws vs. The Outsiders vs. The Rocket Ryders vs. The Wolves vs. Keith Stevenson and Joe Wyatt vs. Golden World. (40 - 80 min)

ZWL Match

Asheel Din vs. Ashten Din vs. Matt Din in an Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match.

DWE Match

**Under Card**

DWE Match

ZWL Match

Kenny Dentons (C) vs. Chad Shultz for the TWF Light Heavyweight Championship.

Brian Stevenson vs. David Wyatt in a Texas Bull Rope Match.

ZWL Match

DWE Match

TWF vs. DWE Match

Rojo Bat, KJ Crash and Ted Estes vs. The Hollywood Crew

Present vs. Legend Match

ZWL Match

NEXT Battle Royal

* * *

Well thats one of the next six before Chase for Fame


	63. Week 42: Psychotic Evolution

Twf world Champion- "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks (1 Longest Reigning Ever)

Twf United States (US) championship- The Wolves (1)

Twf light heavyweight championship- "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons (1)

TWE Unified tag team championship- Nightmare Inc (2 DWE-1 TWF 3 overall)

TWE Unified Women's Champion – "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson (2-2 four reigns over all)

TWE Hardcore Television Championship – Donnie Danzig (3)

* * *

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor!

**The Video starts with Kenny Dentons raising up his World Championship.**

Beaten, why for  
Can't take much more  
(Here we go, here we go, here we go now)

**Lance is shown spearing Justin Wyatt and Shenlong off a ladder with the title across his neck.**

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Rojo Bat is shown frog splashing John Foley through a table**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**Duncan gives Dragon an Emerald Driver off a ladder.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Lea Stevenson Lea Bombs Holly off the top rope.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Asheel gives Neo Raters an Extreme Omega Plus**

Skin to skin, blood and bone  
You're all by yourself but you're not alone  
You wanted in and now you're here  
Driven by hate, consumed by fear

**Holly Kingston is shown doing a moon sault on Tiffany**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**John Foley is shown hitting a 450 splash. **

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me

**Courtney is shown with the Women's Championship.**

One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

**David in Blue Wolf attire shows up taunting on the screen.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**The Outlaws are shown with the tag team championship with matching smirks on each of their faces.**

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

**Chris is shown saying the you're fired to Justin and Gwen**

Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!  
Hey! Go!

**Duncan shows up with his World Title on his shoulder doing a Cena type taunt.**

"Welcome to TWF: Warzone and we have a main event made in heaven "The Evoloution" Charlie Parker meets up with Psycho "Nightmare" Raters" said Sebastian.

"Plus we have Duncan Parks taking on an opponent of his choosing, Kenny taking on Jason Helix, and even The Wolves taking on The Outlaws" said Cody.

"Please welcome to the ring your TWF World Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"It's TWF's very own Tom Brady, TWF's James Bond, TWF's Hulk Hogan, TWF's everything Duncan Parks" said Sebastian.

"Calm down Sebastian Duncan's good but can he beat Charlie in a One Hour Iron Man Match is the question" said Cody.

"What are you talking about of course Duncan can he's not the longest reigning champion in TWE history for no reason" said Sebastian.

Duncan has the title as he's in the middle of the ring.

"So your probably wondering why I attacked Charlie last week which would give him a title match" said Duncan as the fans started the WHAT chant.

"WHAT" chanted the fans.

"It was because Charlie was obviously the easiest opponent he's just a pathetic worm" said Duncan.

"WHAT" chanted the fans.

"Charlie you once asked me to put Courtney's manager contract on the line I'll do it" said Duncan as he grinned.

"WHAT" chanted the fans.

"If you're an dumbass say" said an irate Duncan as he pointed the mic to the crowd.

"WHAT" chanted the fans.

"Whatever anyways but I want Charlie to put his career on the line you know what loser retires match winner gets Courtney's managerial service and this the TWF World Heavyweight Championship" said Duncan.

The Crowd forget the What chant and chanted something new "Your Fired Clap Clap Clap Your Fired Clap Clap Clap"

"So what do you say Charlie deal or no deal" questioned Duncan with a smirk.

Charlie went out with a mic "What do you think I say" said Charlie.

"DEAL" chanted the fans.

"Damn right Chase for Fame Duncan pack your bags go to your next reality show without my belt" said Charlie as the crowd exploded as Duncan walked to the ramp and tackled Charlie "Accidently" Duncan walked off with COurtney who went to help up Charlie but Duncan grabbed her arm and they walked up.

"This is a singles match and it is non title introducing first at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds he is the TWF Light Heavyweight Champion "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"This guy is a joke if you ask me" said Sebastian.

"What do you find so funny I see a superstar who has held three diffrent titles with great reigns" said Cody.

"And his opponent from Death Valley, Texas at 6 ft 7 and weighing 297 pounds he is the TWF United States Champion "The Bone Ripper" Jason Helix" said the announcer.

"1/3 of the reigning U.S Champions thanks to The Wolves Rules" said Cody.

"This guy is everything that Kenny should want to be tall, strong, smart, and have loyal teamates unlike who Kenny thoguht he had but Kenny was a dumb ass and couldn't clearly see that Duncan was beter then him better champion as well" said Sebastian.

Kenny and Jason start off with Jason powering Kenny into the corner and hammering him in the corner. The ref counted to four and Jason let go and Kenny ran at him and used a herrucarana but Jason countered and locked in a Boston Crab. Kenny started pulling him self to the ropes but Jason moved him back to the middle of the ring. Kenny tried to kick at Jason who just applied more pressure to the back. Jason let go and sling shotted Kenny into the turn buckle head first and Jason speared him from behind. Jason then turned Kenny around and started hitting continous shoulders to the sternum in the corner and a hip toss as Kenny held onto his back in pain.

"Damn Jason is going after that back and harshly" said Cody.

"Jason has had Kenny down for most of this match and it's no surprise Jason is the better of the two" Sebastian.

Jason fallowed grabbing Kenny who was walking slowly and hitting a back suplex fallowed by hitting two more straight 1...2.. kick out. Jason whips Kenny to the ropes and hits a spinning Uranage Slam 1...2... kick out. Jason is pissed as he grabs up Kenny and takes him straight down with a scoop slam. Jason whips him to the ropes but Kenny ducks under a boot and hits a spring board round house kick to the back of Jason's head. Kenny fallowed as Jason got up with a kick to the stomach fallowed by a spin kick to the back sending Jason forward slightly and a spinnig reverse bulldog 1...2 kick out.

"What did you see that Kenny clearly has his boots padded" said Sebastian.

"Kenny is taking the fight back to Jason" said Cody.

Kenny fallowed going to the top rope as Jason was getting up. Kenny hit a spinning back elbow fallowed by a running knee to the head 1...2.. kick out. Kenny fallowed grabbing Jason's head then running to the turn buckle and hitting a Tornado DDT 1...2... kick out. Kenny fallowed going for a Shooting Star Press from the top rope and it hits 1...2... kick out. Kenny can't believe and sets up Jason for the Killswitch but Jason counters lifting Jason up on his shoulders for the Bone Pit Driver. Suddenly Dragon runs out as Jason looks on Kenny counters into a Crucifix Pin on the Bone Ripper 1...2... Jason at the last second lifts up his shoulders.

"Dragon almost gives Kenny the win" said Cody.

"Yeah but Jason is simply to good for that" said Sebastian.

Jason goes outside the ring as Dragon just glares at him Jason glares back and takes the first shot as does Dragon but Jason low blows Dragon and slams him against the steel steps. Jason slides in the ring but Kenny was ready for him and hit him with the Killswitch fallowed by a Rise Against the Odds 1...2...3

"Winner of this match Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

Kenny raises his hands but Jason grabs him from behind and hits him with a Bone Pit Driver and kicks Dragon in the ribs on the outside in anger.

**Promo**

"A World is coming a Team that comes to show the world. They are the Golden World and they are coming with an incredible mix of speed and strength, techinque and force, smarts and brawn, they will make wrestling realise the Golden World Outlaws Beware cause they new world is coming" said a voice before we see a tall guy and a shorter guy both blond the taller with short hair and the shorter with long hair.

Then in fireworks it says We're coming at Chase for Fame Outlaw Invitational.

End of Promo

"This is a singles match for the TWE Unfied Divas Championship and it is a singles match the challenger Elezibith Cooper" said the announcer.

"Elizabeth Cooper hasn't been on TV sense her debut match against the woman's champion" said Cody.

"Yeah but Lea is a mad streak of violence defending her title last week on both shows" said Sebastian.

"And her opponent from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 8 and weighing 139 pounds she is the reigning TWE Unfied Women's Champion "The Wild Cat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea ran down to the ring with the belt and quickly took the fight to Elizabeth. Elizabeth went for a clothesline but Lea ducked and kicked her in the gut fallowed by a Russian Leg Sweep. Lea didn't stop there as she started crushing Elizabeth's head with knees who tried to get up. Lea then hit a couple punches to the head fallowed by going for a Sharp Shooter. Lea locks it in as Elizabeth screams in pain Lea applies more pressure as Elizabeth grabs onto the ropes as the ref counts to four. Lea lets go and goes for a Lea Bomb but Elizabeth counters into a back body drop. Elizabeth fallows going for a Triangle Choke.

"Elzabeth has the triangle locked in place this is all over" said Sebastian.

"We could have a new champion" said Cody.

Lea lifts her self off the ground and hits an Electirc Chair drop face first on Elizabeth 1...2 kick out. Lea fallowed whipping her to the ropes and hiting a vertical thrust spine buster 1...2. kick out. Lea glares as she stomps on Elizabeth's head a couple times and nails a Spike DDT 1...2.. kick out. Lea lifts up Elizabeth and hits her with a second Spine DDT 1...2... kick out. Lea lifts Elizabeth up who fights back with a couple jabs but Lea takes her down for a third Spike DDT 1...2... Lea stops her own pin. Lea then goes to the top rope and hits a Moon Sault 1...2...3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Unified Women's Champion LEa Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea grabs a mic "See this to any diva out there who thinks they deserve this title that's the only thing your getting I'll beat you all right back down whether it be Elizabeth, THE LWO, or Jessica I guess you people should know this THE CHAMP IS HERE" said Lea as she walked off with Elizabeth still on the floor limp.

**Backstage**

We See KJ, Ted, and Rojo Bat in a backstage locker room.

"Alright so today it's Ted vs. Tyler easy match let's go kick some ass" said KJ.

"Oh yeah congrats" said Rojo.

"For what?"

"You know for getting married"

"I got married?"

"Yeah last week man remember you said you had to go to a wedding" said Ted.

"That was my brothers wedding" said KJ.

"Wait why was Lea getting married with your brother" asked Rojo.

"She wasn't getting married what are you talking about you know thats sort of a racist against Red Heads Rojo sheesh they is more then one girl with red hair in the world but that just has to make here my girlfreind" said KJ befre adding "And If your going to say that make sure Lea doesn't hear"

"Wait so your not married" said Ted.

"Yeah pretty much lets go kick some ass" said KJ as he walked off with Ted and Rojo looking at each other.

We go back to the ring.

"Well it appears despite the well former evidence KJ Crash and Lea Stevenson are not married" said Sebastian.

(Commercial)

We're in the ring Ted quickly hit the TVE to start the match 1...2...3

"Winner of this match Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Well thats it Ted picks up the win" said Sebastian.

"Well what did you expect this was Tyler like a complete noob" said Cody.

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first Dragon" said the announcer.

Charles wlaks down with pyro going off every step.

"And his opponent at 6 ft 3 and weighing 270 pounds from the House of Barbed Wire "The Demon of Hardcore" Chad Schultz" said the announcer.

Chad comes out as the it's all black lighting execpt an occasional white flash to see where he is. When he makes it to the ring he does the Raven Symbol.

The ref rung the bell and Chad and Dragon lock up. Chad manages to slid on a head lock but Dragon counters grabbing CHad's leg and tripping him. Chad easily pushed Dragon to the floor with his superior strength and put him in a rear naked choke hold. Dragon then smashed his head into Chad's jaw a couple of times and fallowed kicking Chad in the stomach. Dragon fallowed going to the second rope but Chad caught him with a running uppercut fallowed by a couple forearms. Chad then fallowed grabbing Dragon and hitting him with a snap suplex fallowed by a leg drop 1...2 kick out.

"Man Chad just punishing Dragon here" said Cody.

"Yeah and this Chad's new thing going on and I got to say I'm impressed so much I can't stop talking about it" said Sebastian.

Chad fallowed lifting up Dragon and hitting him with another quick leg drop fallowed by a second and then rebounding on the ropes for a third 1...21 Chad fallowed grappling with Dragon who hit him with a couple quick punches as he turned the match around. Dragon hit with one stiff running clothesline but Chad got up into a second and when Dragon went for a third but Chad countered into a flap jack. Dragon grabs his face in pain as Chad put's him in a sleeper hold. Dragon is rapidly flaying his arms to get out as Chad just applies more pressure as Dragon tries to get out of the lock.

"Chad has Dragon in a sleeper hold this is dangerous" said Sebastian.

"Yeah that sleeper just takes out all your breath making it hard to get out" said Cody.

Dragon started being lulled down by the hold as he was sitting down as Chad continued applying pressure. Dragon was down adn out as the ref did the hand thing as Jason walked down to the ring with a grin. Number two the arm fell down and on the third Dragon put his foot on the bottem rope. Kenny runs down to the ring and goes after Jason who catches him with a punch as Dragon gets to his feet. Chad runs to the ropes and baseball slides Kenny to the ground. As the ref checks on Kenny Dragon catches Chad with a DKO. Chad goes to the top rope but Jason hits him with a chair to the back of the head making him fall to the floor.

"Both superstars are down the floor thanks to Kenny and Jason" said Cody.

"Yeah but which will pick up the win" said Sebastian.

Chad gets up first and he gets the fog out of his head as Jason hammers away at Kenny on the outside. Chad taunts the crowd as he lifts up Dragon and catches him with an Evenflow DDT 1...2...3

"Winner of this match Chad Shultz" said the announcer.

Chad smiles as Jason throws Kenny in the ring and Chad lifts him up and hits a Pendelum on Kenny. Jason grabs Dragon and nails him with a Bone Pit Driver as both raise up gold for a second week in a row.

"Man Chad and Jason have become an allied power against thier opponents" said Sebastian.

**Backstage with Asheel**

Asheel is seen backstage with Danny standing right next to him. "I am here with Asheel I wanted to ask a couple of question one how do you feel about your recent family problems" said Danny.

"What do I think It' doesn't fucking matter what I think it's what I'm going to do you see on DWE I was attacked before I made it out to the entrance" said Asheel before going forward. "But even better my brother after high tailing it of the ring goes and kicks me"

"SO do you have any words for them" said Danny.

"Just a couple words don't matter its the actions and when you see both Ashten and Matts bodies broken in half a Chase for Fame well" said Asheel as he was stone face "They Don't call me the extreme Icon for nothing"

Asheel walks off as Danny says the commercial break.

(Commercial Break)

Eat Doritos.

**Backstage with The Wolves**

David and Jack are screaming at Jason.

"What the hell man your our tag team partner not Chad's" said David.

"Yeah what gives your U.S Champion because of us not him we can easily kick you out of The Wolves" fallowed up Jack.

"Well do it and which one of you will defend it at Chase for Fame" barked Jason.

"Well at least help us get back at THe Outlaws" said David pleading with the guy.

"It was you two who said you would fight them your problem" replied Jason with a high intensity.

"Well your part of The Wolves too" said Jack.

"Well then you take them out your 2/3's"

"Have yTou seen them we could do it but it will be easier if you help us"

"Yeah come on man we just want to gloat we will go out there and kick thier asses" said David.

"Do it by your selves I'm teaming with Chad next week were talking strategy" replied Jason as he walked out.

David looked at Jack who nodded.

"It's going to be a four man tag team match right" said Jack.

"Hell yeah we ain't losing our partner that easily" said David

**In The Ring**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first the opponnents already in the ring The Perfect Alliance" said the announcer.

Joe and Keith are in the middle of the ring.

"And thier opponents the Rocket Ryderz" said the announcer.

The two come out running to the ring as the Perfect Alliance looks at them.

Keith and Alex start off with Keith going for an arm bar but Alex rolls out and hits a Russian Leg Sweep. Alex then quickly tags in Rocky who goes for a quick clothesline but Keith counters into a hip toss. Rocky rolls on the ground in pain as Keith goes for the SKF but Rocky counters into a back body drop. Keith tags in Joe who catches Rocky from behind with a quick running shoulder tackle. Joe then grabbed him up and hit a stiff vertical suplex. Keith tagged him self in and Joe and Keith hit a double super kick combo onto Alex who was on the apron and Keith was quickly taking down by a enezugeri from Rocky but Joe gave him a pile driver as he got up and Keith hit the SKF 1...2...3.

"Winners of this match The Perfect Alliance" said the announcer.

**In Chris's office.**

Morrison barges in through the front door as Chris is shaken up.

"Wow it's been a while sense we've had to go through this what do you want" said Chris.

"I want a match at Chase for Fame make it happen" growled Morrison.

"Alright well then we're having a Legend vs. Present match installed every PPV so for the first one at Chase for Fame Morrison Myers vs. well he told me to give you a clue when you face him it won't be a dream" replied Chris.

"Well tell him if he goes to the ring it will be a nightmare" said Morrison.

"This is our main event of the evening and it is a singles match please welcome Guest Commentator Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan comes out with his signature Ferrari and Champagne entrance with Courtney. When they get to the ring golden sparks fall onto the sides as Duncan raises the world title and then slides out to the commentary table.

**Evolution is a Mystery**

"Introducing first he is the number one contender to the TWF World Championship from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds "The Evolution" Charlie Parker" said the announcer.

Charlie comes out with the lights in a greenish yellow and then a kurt angle styled fireworks go out as Charlie walks to the ring.

**Only The Strongest Will Survive, Lead Me To Heaven When We Die.**

"And his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds he is the only TWE Grand Slam Champion Psycho "Nightmare" Raters" said the announcer.

Psycho walks down to the ring as the camera fixes to his purplish eyes as he stares at the cammera before flames go down from the entrance ramp and fire works blast out of the ring turn bukles colliding at the top saying Psycho as he walks down Randy Orton Viper Style to the song Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin.

Psycho stares at Charlie as he sits down on the top turn buckle while Charlie glares over at Duncan as Psycho is given a mic.

"Charlie boy thats you name right?" questioned the psychotic one.

Charlie eyes stoned just looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Well Charlie Boy they told me I had an opponnet here tonight who was good but why don't a see him can you point him out" said Psycho as he pointed at him.

Charlie walks over to Psycho who is still sitting down on the top turn buckle.

"Your looking a him" replied Charlie as he started back.

"Well is he in the crowd or something cause I can't see him other then you there doesn't even be anyone here looking to wrestle and Charlie Boy buddy it wouldn't be fun to wrestle you or any of your guys like that Prycey or Zaney maybe I should screw Jessica but honestly your all boring B-O-R-I-N-G and J-U-S-T pathetic" said Psycho in his mindless babble.

Charlie slapped Psycho across the face hard as his face turned to the side.

"But It will be fun to hurt you" screamed Psycho as he jumped off the turn buckle onto Charlie taking them both to the floor.

Psycho then started grounding and pounding at Charlie who tried to protect his face as the fist bounced off Charlie's head. The ref pulled him off and rang the bell as Lance went rught back in soccer kicking Charlie in the ribs. Psycho fallowed lifting him up and Irish whipping him into the corner back first. Psycho then whipped him to the other corner and hit a running clothesline in the corner. Psycho fallowed turning around and hitting Charlie with another and then stomping on him as he fell to the floor. Psycho then ran to the other side of the ropes but Charlie met him with a quick shoulder tackle but Psycho stayed up. Psycho falled owed as Charlei continued punching at him batting the fists away and nailing him with a solid knee to the stomach fallowed by one to the head 1...2 kick out.

"Psycho is rolling here easily pounding away at Charlie and his attempts at offense" said Sebastian.

"Yeah what do you think Duncan" said Cody.

"Well what did you expect Lance vs. Charlie I believe I saw this before Lance won and he will win here tonight just like I beat Charlie at No Escape and will beat him again a Chase for Fame" said Duncan.

Psycho fallowed grabbing Charlie by the hair and smashing him face first into the turn buckle fallowing witha couple more and then going for a German Suplex. Charlie countered flipping to the back and caught Psycho with a quick running kick to the head but Psycho just staggered back and then cleaved Charlie's head off with a hook clothesline. Psycho smilled as he started stomping on Charlie's head and hit him with a Sit Out Spine Buster 1...2. kick out. Psycho fallowed taunting as CHarlie ran to the ropes and nailed him with a running forearm taking him down to the mat for the first time.

Psycho fallowed lifting Charlie up as he was on the floor and nailing him with a quick boot to the head. Psycho falled grabbing him and slapping on the Rateacator. Charlie screamed in pain as he started scrawling to the ropes while Psycho applied more pressure. Charlie continued crawling to no avail as Psycho moved him to the middle of the ring. Duncan got into the ring and laughed as Psycho continued when suddenly Justin ran down to the ring with a barbed wire singapore cane and caught Psycho right in the eye.

The ref rang the bell and Duncan wasted no time in going after his Chase for Fame opponent with a quick kick to the back. Psycho raked Jason in the eys and pushed him into Duncan who hit him with an Emerald Driver. Psycho repaid the favor hitting Charlie with a Spear before sitting down at the top turn buckle as Duncan walked off. As Duncan was in between the ropes Psycho gave him the belt taunt and a crooked smile.

"Well Psycho and Duncan both get the best out of thier Chase for Fame opponents but what will happen next week" said Cody.

"See you then on TWF: Warzone" said Sebastian.

* * *

Spoiler Alert

Duncan Parks (C) vs. Charlie Parker One HOur Iron Man Match for the title.

? vs. ? in a NEXT Finale Match.

Justin Wyatt vs. Lance Raters I Quit Match.

Nick Raters vs. Luke King (C) in a Falls Count Anywhere Match.

Jeff Killington (C) vs. Shenlong in a 3 Sides of Steel Match.

Main Card

Chazz Micheals (C) vs. John Foley.

The Freak Show vs. The Redneck Wrecking Crow vs. Los Animales vs. "The Monster" John Meno and "The Supernova" Kenny Williams in a Full Metal Mayhem for a titel shot at UnLeased

Jason Helix (C) vs. Dragon in a singles match.

Lea Stevenson (C) vs. Rebbeca Sanchez

Outlaws New York Parking Lot BRawl Open Challenge

Nightmare Inc (C) vs. The Outlaws vs. The Outsiders vs. The Rocket Ryders vs. The Wolves vs. Keith Stevenson and Joe Wyatt vs. Golden World.

Kid Hero vs. "The Dark Pope" D' Antonio Dinero for the New ZTV Championship

Asheel Din vs. Ashten Din vs. Matt Din Triple Threat Elimination Match.

Donnie Danzig (C) vs. Neo Raters Hardcore TV Championship (Subject To Change)

Under Card

Steve Raters vs. Jay Din Hell in a Cell.

Jinx(c) vs. "The Houston Hottie" Alyssa Pheifer.

Kenny Dentons (C) vs. Mad Chad In an Sadistic Madness Match for the Light Heavyweight Championship.

Brian Stevenson vs. David Wyatt in a Texas Bull ROpe Match.

Noah Cooper(c) vs. "The Celtic Samurai" Drake James in a Singapera cane match.

LWO vs. Sarah Mcyntire and Fire Girl

Rojo Bat, KJ Crash, and Ted Estes vs. The Hollywood Crew.

Legends Match: "The Hawiian Bad Boy" Morrison Myers vs. ?

Trent Tower's first blood challenge

NEXT Battle Royal


	64. week 43 to 46

Like Dragon I will do this too also Double Swagger asked me post his here.

Week 3 (TWF)

DJ and Tyler def. Ted Estes and KJ Crash after Ted went for a TVE and Tyler rolled him up (13:13)

Backstage Lea Stevenson and KJ get into a fight and Lea tells him it's over because he's a loser KJ responds by calling her a bitch and saying he had news for her that Jason Helix was going to be in the LWO's corner.

Lea turns around and spots Matt Awesome and has a devlish grin in her eye.

Morrison Myers def. Charlie Parker after Duncan ran in and Morrison caught Kenny with a Lava Rush fallowed by a Thunder Fire. (17:42)

Rocket Ryderz def. Nightmare Inc after Rocky managed to lock in the Cancer Lock for the upset tap out on Zane (15:31)

The 21st Century Outlaws, Kenny Dentons, and Charles Roberts def. The Wolves and Chad Schultz after The Wolves minus Jason and outlaws brawled up the ramp and Charles caught Chad Schultz with a DKO fallowed by a Five Star Dragon Splash as Kenny took care of Jason (23:11)

Psycho Raters def. Rojo Bat in a 28 minute classic as Rojo put everything in the match but Psycho fought back with more. After a dangerous two count after a Spear Justin ran in as the ref was out and went for a Chair Shot on Psycho but caught Rojo instead and Psycho kicked the chair into Justin's face. Psycho then hit the Psycho's Thrill (450 Leg Drop) for a three count.

Week 3 NEXT

Elimination tonight

Luke King (7-7) def. El Big Tiger (7-4-1) after two straight maverics (18:21)

Jared Cross (9-3) and Chad Schultz def. Kenny Dentons and the eliminated Johnny Smith after a Saint's Cross (10:12)

Alistiar McIntyre (6-4-1) def. Jobber with a Shattered Dreams (1:21)

Matt Awesome def. Ethan Slater (6-5) after an Awesome Splash Lea Stevenson was sitting down a chair near ring side clapping as Matt kept getting distracted (19:11)

El Big Tiger (#5 ranked 8-4-1) def. Luke King (#4 ranked 8-7) after Psycho slapped him as he ran into him Tiger took advantage and hit a tiger Bomb for a three count.

Week 4 TWF

The 21st Century Outlaws def. The Wolves after an Outlaw Stamp out of nowhere from Leo to Jack. (18:51)

Chazz Micheals and Morrison Myers def. John Foley in a handicap match after Morrison hit a Lava Rush. (14:31)

Matt Awesome def. Iccolo by DQ as Lea was sitting out side. As Iccolo looked to continue a beating with a chair Lea threw a chair at him face first and walked off as Matt gave Iccolo a neck breaker as he watches Lea walk off. (18:11)

Psycho cuts a promo on Justin before being cut off by David who gets beaten up on the stage by Brian Stevenson Psycho continues with brian as Justin goes to help his brother but is taken down too.

Duncan Parks then says how Courtney took one look at Charlie and knew he was a peice of shit he knew that Courtney would never think of Charlie prompting Charlie to come out and talk about how he will retire Duncan. Duncan goes to attack buyt Courtney holds his back as Duncan walks off in anger

Jason Helix and Chad Schultz horribly beat on a couple of jobbers and win in less then a minute.

Duncan Parks vs. Charlie Parker ends in a one hour time limit draw (1:00:00)

Week 4 NEXT

Ethan Slater (7-5) def. El Big Tiger (8-5-1) (15:19)

Jarred Cross (10-3) def. Alistiar McIntyre (6-5-1) ( (14:11)

Alistiar McIntyre (7-5-1) def. El Big Tiger (8-6-1)

Week 5 TWF

Charlie Parker comes out and says that last week he busted out the greatest performance of his life. But at Chase for Fame he will get his greatest win.

Kenny Dentons def. Morrison Myers by DQ after Chad attacked from behind and then hit a Pendelum ont he belt as Kenny was out like a light.

Geoff Fisher def. Rojo Bat by pin fall.

Lea Stevenson def. Holly Kingston after countering a sharp shooter into her own.

Duncan Park def. KJ Crash after two emerald drivers.

Alex Ryder def. Rocky Rocket after a Shotgut they shook hands after the match but Keith and Joe attacked both of them putting them through the announce tables.

Psycho onces again cuts a promo on medicine and how it's a complete load of crap as Justin comes looking at Psycho likes he's crazy Psycho explains Justin is hooked on meds so he is thinking right now that he has a chance of getting a relationship with Psycho as Justin walks off Psycho continues calling Gwen a crack whore.

Justin runs after him but Psycho just starts doing Nya Nya Nya while running away laughing.

Week 5 NEXT

It's been decided that Alistiar will face off with Ethan for the last spot as Jared goes to the ring.

He says he will beat not one not two but three opponents one after the other.

Jarred (11-3) def. Jobber who looks like Luke King (0:11)

Jared (12-3) def. Jobber who looks like Alistiar who looks like he's doing crack (0:11)

Jared (13-3) def. Jobber who looks like Ethan (0:12)

Alistiar (7-5-2) and Ethan (7-5-1) slater draw after Ethan puts in the Intellect Lock but Alistiar goes for the pin as he taps out at the same time.

Steve makes the announcement it will be a triple threat at Chase for Fame Jared the takes down both of his opponents from behind.

Week 6 TWF

Dream Match is on for tonight Psycho Raters vs. Jeff Killington NO DQ

We get a clip of Lea entering Matt's locker room and a few minutes later you can hear some moans and screams then a couple minutes after that Lea walks off with her appearence ragged.

The 21st Century Outlaws def. Nightmare Inc after an Outlaw Destruction (27:11)

KJ Crash, Ted Estes, and Rojo Bat def. The Hollywood Crew (13:11)

Matt Awesome (With Lea Stevenson) def. Iccolo after lifting him up and hit a Northern Lights Suplex when Lea distracted Iccolo.

Charlie Parker says that he will become world champion and he states that he will beat anyman who comes to the ring.

Pryce Jones accepts his offer as the two stables mates fight but Charlie manages to put in the Parker Lock for the win. Duncan the runs to the ring and hits an Emerald Driver on Pryce as Courtney stops the two men from fighting each other.

Psycho Raters vs. Jeff Killington ends as the ref just decides to no contest it (47:11)

Highlights

Psycho in the beggining threw Jeff of the top rope as a bone on leg popped out. Jeff simply pushed it back in but still seeable.

Jeff nailed a choke slam throught the announce table but only got two.

Psycho put in a heel hook popping out the bone again.

Jeff used the barbed wire punch a couple times busting open Psycho.

Psycho locked in the Rateacator and Jeff's entire leg is covered in blood.

Jeff brings out a baseball bat and starts breaking Psycho in as they are both drenched in blood.

Psycho hit a Psycho Driver.

Jeff nailed a choke slam from the top rope for two.

Psycho and Jeff just slug it out as both slowly punch at the other the ref calls for the bell to end it as he walks off.


	65. Chase for Fame: Undercard

**Chase for Fame Part One: Undercard**

"Welcome to Chase for Fame it's Noah Copper and Cody Walker and we have the biggest show in wrestling history over seven hours of non stop wrestling entertainment and were in the Tokyo Dome for the first stage of our card: The Undercard" said Noah.

"Yeah and we thank Jamie Foxx and Justin Timberlake for our under card theme song "Winner" let's here it now" said Cody.

I'm wakin, up in the morning  
Hustling to the stage and fuckin performin'  
Bustlin' through the hate and bustin' the door in  
Lately nothing misses I must've been scorin'  
Speaking of the Misses I'm watchin' 'em pour in  
Just like a drink that I'm enjoying  
I don't mean bottles - you're welcome to join in  
Just look at me soarin' - Feeling like Jordan

Oh-oh  
Hold up I ain't finished yet  
On the top, but you just don't get it yet  
I don't get cut, I make 'em cut the check  
Can't hear me in the stands, let me say it again  
Oh-oh  
You ain't heard, I'm the shit  
On the top, but you just don't get it yet  
I never got cut, but I make 'em cut the check  
So hate on, but guess what?

[Chorus:]  
I feel like I can't miss  
I know they want me to fall  
But ain't nothin' bigger than this  
So just pass me the ball  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
I can't miss, can't lose, can't miss  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
Cause I'm a winner, yeah I'm a winner

[Jamie Foxx:]  
I'm steppin', out in the evening  
People in there screaming, you gotta be cheating  
But I'm so breezy, I make this look easy  
No faking I'm seizing, you gotta believe it  
I went from TV's, to screens, to DVDs  
To CDs, to MP3s, overseas - I got  
No time, the talkin' is boring  
Just look at me soarin' - Feeling like Jordan

Oh-oh  
Hold up I ain't finished yet  
On the top, but you just don't get it yet  
I don't get cut, I make 'em cut the check  
Can't hear me in the stands, let me say it again  
Oh-oh

You ain't heard, I'm the shit  
On the top, but you just don't get it yet  
I never got cut, but I make 'em cut the check  
So hate on, but guess what?

[Chorus:] I feel like I can't miss  
I know they want me to fall  
But ain't nothin' bigger than this  
So just pass me the ball  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
I can't miss, can't lose, can't miss  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
Cause I'm a winner, yeah I'm a winner

[T.I.:]

That's right  
You see the - Porsche Panamera got 'em in hysteria  
The turbo super fast, and that Mclaren even scarier  
Hemme turnin' corners, burnin' rubber in your area  
I'm hard to follow once i pop clutch and hit the throttle  
ReI'm recession-proof  
I don't run to money - money run to me  
In this economy guess I'm considered an anomaly  
Bugattis, Maseratis, new Ferraris - I got one of each  
My future bright, tight  
Like the bitch I got in front of me  
Turn pain to progression in every studio session  
Passion into perfection, to failure I'm an exception  
Fuck if you wanna lose, to battle me is a blessing  
You couldn't die at the hands of a better man  
I ran from the bottom to the best - no Auto-Tune  
Been in the lead, so you seen can't follow whom  
Never that, I'm the freshest go ask whoever that  
King back, money long as an old Cadillac

Chorus:]  
I feel like I can't miss  
I know they want me to fall  
But ain't nothin' bigger than this  
So just pass me the ball  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
I can't miss, can't lose, can't miss  
You know you lookin' at a winner, winner, winner  
Cause I'm a winner, yeah I'm a winner

"Now let's get on with the show I'm Noah Copper your ZWL Sky Champion with Cody Walker." said Noah.

"Yeah and we're starting off with the NEXT Battle Royal one last chance to show off what they got before going back to ZWL for the majority" said Cody.

Luke King goes after El Big Tiger as Nuka goes for Johhny Smith. Darrel goes and helps Luke take down El Big Tiger as they both stomp on him in the corner. Luke King fallows lifting up El Big Tiger over the shoulder. Luke goes to throw him out but Tiger slips out and hits him with a Tiger Supl ex. Darrel runs to the ropes and drop kicks El Big Tiger who holds on with one hand. Darrel catches him with a quick Buzzsaw Kick out of the ring as Tiger is eliminated. Johhny fallows power bombing Nuka out of the ring as he turns around into a Maveric from Luke. Darrel eyes Luke as they grapple Luke goes for a vertical suplex but Darrel counters into a snap suplex.

"What a counter but Darrel and Luke is writhing in pain" said Cody.

"It was a basic counter but Darrel made the most of it" said Noah.

"Yeah and two out two to go for the winner" said Cody.

Darrel falows lifting up Luke and grabs him for a Buzzsaw kick and it hits flush on the jaw. Darrel though can't lift him up as Luke holds onto the ropes. Johhny is getting up on the ropes as he goes to the second rope. Darrel turns around into a flying clothesline from Johhny as everybody is down on the floor. Johhny is the first up and grabs Darrel for a power bomb but Darrel counters with a couple punches up top and hits a face buster counter. Darrel then goes for Luke who hits him with a quick couple punches to the stomach and a super kick. Johhny grabs Luke and goes for a running crossbody but both hand on the ropes for dear life as they're on the apron.

"Oh god both are on the apron this is dangerous" said Noah.

"Yeah it could be all over and Darrel would win" said Cody.

"Well Darrel should think of getting up and taking then both off the rope" said Noah.

Luke grabs the ropes with one hand and starts hitting a couple hard rights but Johhny fights back with his own. Darrel goes to the top rope as he watches both fighting. Johhny starts going for a suplex but Luke counters it and nails him with an elbow to the jaw and scoop slams him to the outside. Luke turns around and Darrel catches him with a missle drop kick as Luke flys off the apron and into the side of the announce table hard.

"Winner of this match Darrel" said the announcer. (9:11)

Darrel celbrates on the top rope as Ted Estes goes down and claps him on the back. Ted grabs Johhny on the outside and throws him in the ring. Ted throws Johny into Darrel who hits a Buzzsaw Kick and Johhny staggers into a Lasso Kill. Ted then gives Darrel a TWF T Shirt as he puts a conract next to the camera.

"Ted and Darrel clebertaing making Johhny thier whipping boy" said Cody.

"They're just celbrating Johhny is getting an extra moment to shine he should be happy" said Noah.

Ted and Darrel walk off as we get ready for the next match.

"This a open Challenge First Blood match, enterdoesing first standing in at 6,1 and wieghting in at 205 lb, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. 'The All-Star' Trent Tower." said the announcer as Get Rich or Die Trying by 50 Cent while Trent walked down with a smug look on his face.

"Trent looks ready." said Cody.

"He's the All-Star, of couser he is." Noah said with a smile.

Trent was smiling as he got a mic, "I'm the biggest star from TDI and in ZWL, now it's Chase for Fame and no one has the guts to come out here." Trent smile faded when Survival of the Sickest plays and C. A. Schultz comes out.

"You say your a big star,well guess what, your no star. Your just a winey little brat and you slapped me in the last week, and I owe you. Well guess what, I exept your challenge." C. A. Schultz said as he walked down wereing jeans, a t-shirt, boots, and elbow pads.

"Well, what a shocker." said Cody.

"I have a bad feeling about Trent's chances." said Hank.

As C. A. got in the ring Trent attacked him and irished wripped him to the ropes, but C. A. closedlined Trent. C. A. then went to the outside under the apron and got some chairs, trash cans, and kendo sticks. and tosed them in the ring. C.A. got on the apron as Trent cracked him with a kendo stick, and C. A. falls on the floor. Trent follows him to the out side and kicked C. A. in the gut. Trent then picked C. A. and irished wripped him to the Steel steps, but C. A. reversed it and Trent went shoulder first into the steps. C. A. then picked up a chair and hit Trent in the head as he got up. C. A. then lefted Trent up and dropped him face first on to the beracade, and as Trent turned around he got a boot to the face.

"C. A. is holding his own." said Cody.

"Yeah, and Trent needs to get it together." said Noah.

C. A. then picked Trent up and hit a suplex on the floor. C. A. began to pick Trent up , but Trent hit a low bliow and forst C. A. to go face first into the ring post. The ref looked at C. A. and didn't see blood, so Trent picked up the steps and rammed it into C. A.'s head. Again the ref saw no blood and Trent then pick C. A. up, but kick in the gut and then C. A. hit him with the Burlen Wall on to the floor. C. A. then rolled trent into the ring and tosed the steel steps in aswel. C. A. got in the ring and was hitin the back with a trash can by trent, and then hit him again with the can. Trent saw there was no blood, and so he picked up the steps and rammed them into C. A. face again.

"Man trent's being ruthless." said Cody.

"That's what you have to do." said Noah..

C. A. rolled to the outside holding his face, and the ref cheched him and here was not bleeding. Trent came over as to the rope and C. A. grabed Trents legs and pulled him to the outside. C. A. kneed Trent in the chest and throw him into the announce table. C. A. then picked Trent up and shoulder rammed him into the ring apron, and then he throw Trent over the announce table making Noah and Cody got out of the way.

"Wow look out." said Noah as Trent flow over the table.

C. A. then picked up Trent and throw him into the bracade, and then picked himup and hit a suplex. As Trent layed on the floor, C. A. went under the ring and got a barbwire baseball bat and was set to hit Trent with it. But as he was about to Noah turned him around and strock him with the Sky Championship. the ref looked at him and saw he was bleeding just above his left eye, and he called for the bell, " Your winer, The All-Star Trent Towers." said the announcer as the ref called for help and EMT's came out putting a talow on the cut as wo helped him out of the ring, and three others put Trent on a strecher.

"What was that for, Noah." said Cody.

"Hay, you have to have to watch your friends back." Noah said as he wripped off the blood from his belt.

**Wire me up to machines I'll be your prisoner**  
**Find it hard to believe, you are my murderer**

Morrison walks out of the entrance ramp to the ring as fire goes and shots right next to him as he raises his hands.

**I'm on fire behind you**  
**Heads a falling sky**

"This is a legends match introducing first from Honolulu, Hawaii at 6 ft 6 and weighing 275 pounds "The Hawiann Bad Boy" Morrison Myerz" said the announcer.

"Morrison Myerz my favorite TWE Superstar nobody has more diversity then this man a multiple time U.S Championa and former tag champion" said Noah.

"Yeah your just forgetting that the tag titles he didn't even win them and multiple was twice" said Cody.

"And his opponent he is the one and only from the Rocky Mountains at 6 ft 5 and weighing 456 pounds "The Mastadon" Big Van Vader" said the announcer.

A primed younger Vader (Use Your Imagination) comes out as Morrison backs away to the ropes.

Vader and Morrison lock up but Morrison steps out of the ring and looks to regain his bearings as Vader looks at him. Morrison goes in the ring and is met by a stiff punch taking him down. Vader fallowed lifting up Morrison and giving him a quick clubbing forearm taking Morrison back down. Vader fallowed running to the ropes and hitting a big splash fallowed by another.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Vader then grabbed Morrison by the hair and threw him against the turnbuckle and delivered a variety of punches to the stomach. Vader then lifted him up by the throat and threw him half way across the ring and fallowed with a short arm clothesline.

..1..

..2. kick out.

"Vader is delivering a five star beat down on the hawiann bad boy" said Cody.

"Hey Morrison is tired after beating the world champions number one contender Vader doesn't stand a chance once Morrison Myerz second win comes" said Noah.

Morrison grabs at the ropes to get out but Vader stomps on his head a couple times and then picks up Morrison and hits a belly to belly suplex. Vader fallowed lifting up Morrison by the throat but Morrison catches him with a poke to the eyes. Morrison fallows kicking him three times in the stomach to bend him over and hit a jumping leg drop on the back of his head.

..1..

..2..

kick out.

Morrison starts kicking Vader down as he screams calling him a fat pig. Morrison lifts up Vader and goes for a Thunder Fire. Bet you know how well that went and Vader hit a spine buster fallowed by running to turn buckle and hitting a Vader Bomb (Turn Buckle outer limits splash)

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"Vader Bomb get's two" said Cody.

"No way as is Morrison losing to Vader come on fight back" said Noah.

Morrison is on the floor barely moving as Vader positions him ont he other side of the ring turn buckle. Vader runs and hits a stinger splash in the corner fallowed by another one as Morrison is down and looking out. the crowd starts chanting Vader Time as Vader slowly goes up to the top rope. Vader goes for the Vader Sault but Morrison rolls out of the way and Vader crashes and burns. Morrison runs to the ropes and hits a jumping elbow to the jaw

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Morrison glares and goes to the top rope but he takes to long taunting and Vader gets up as well and hits a superplex.

..1..

..2..

.. Morrison barely gets the shoulder up.

"Unbelievable I honestly thought it was over as Vader went for the superplex" said Cody.

"Yeah well Morrison isn't a coward he fights to the end unlike Vader who is probably to busy eating at a buffet after this match" said Noah.

Noah was incredibly wrong though as Morrison slid out of the ring and said forget it to the ref. Morrison walks off as the ref counts to three as Vader goes inbetween the ropes Morrison catches him with a head but. Morrison punches him a couple more times and slides in the ring. Morrison goes for a flying shoulder tackle but Vader doesn't fall. Morrison looks for a DDT but it's counterd into a back body drop. Vader lifts up Morrison for the power bomb but Morrison slips out. Morrison runs to the ropes and goes for a Lava Rush but Vader won't fall. Morrison goes for another one but Vader stays on his feet. Morrison runs to the third ropes and still Vader stays up barely. Morrison runs to the last ropes and takes him down with a fourth Lava Rush.

..1..

..2..

..3..

**Wire me up to machines I'll be your prisoner**  
**Find it hard to believe, you are my murderer**

"Winner of this match Morrison Myerz" said the announcer (16:03)

Morrison raises his hands up in victory as he celebrated while Vader got up. Vader looked to shake hands with Morrison who spit on him. Vader kciked him int he stomach and hit him with a Release Power Bomb fallowed by a Vader Sault as the fans cheer.

"This is a six man tornado tag team match up introducing first at a combined weight of 700 pounds they are the team of "Captain Hollywood" Geoff Fisher, "DJ" Devon Joseph, and "The Self Proclaimed World's Best Athlete" Tyler Steelflex" said the announcer.

"The Team of the Hollywood Crew if they beat thier opponents here tonight it would be a huge upset" said Cody.

"Do you have no pride in your fellow TDI Superstars god dammit man" said Noah.

"And thier opponents accompanied by at a combined weight of 705 pounds the team of Rojo Bat, "The Canadian Wrestling Machine" KJ Crash, and the "Neo Cowboy" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

As all the opponents go to the ring Owen grabs Rojo Bat from behind and delivers him an O-Bomb on the steel. KJ Crash fights him off but Tyler grabs Ted and smashes him head first into the steel ring post and throws him in the ring. Tyler, Geoff, and DJ all gang up on Ted as the match hasn't even started yet. Darrel tries to help but DJ grabs him and hits a Nature's Bottem on Darrel and then throws him outside the ring. KJ hits Owen with a DDT on the steel ramp and runs into the ring. DJ runs at him and is hit by a snap power slam, Tyler goes for a big right but KJ ducks under it and hits a flapjack onto the ropes as the bell rings.

"KJ is cleaning house but Rojo Bat looks to be down and out on the outside" said Cody.

"I told you TDI was the smart choice" said Noah.

KJ hits Geoff with a couple solid jabs as the crowd is feeding from KJ's shots to the head with dynamic cheers after the Captain's plan. KJ then puts Geoff in a double underhook but DJ grabs him from behind and hits a back suplex. Geoff then stomps on Ted's head as Tyler and DJ double team KJ as they start lifting him up. DJ goes for a sling shot as he throws KJ straight into a spear from Tyler.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Ted is starting his own comeback on the side but to no avail as Tyler gives him a spear as well. Tyler strats witing for KJ to get up and goes for the Athlete Crusher (Running Elbow) but KJ ducks and catches him with a Canadian Lariat but DJ stops any thoughts of going for the pin.

"The Trio keeps on blocking KJ and Ted's attempts at offence" said Noah.

"Yeah and this is what it takes to beat the superior team" said Cody.

Ted starts going for a couple quick forearms to Geoff as KJ continues his on offense on DJ. KJ then lifts DJ up and hits hit with a Sambo Suplex. KJ then irish whips DJ to the ropes as Ted does the same to Geoff. As Both run back they are hit by snap scoop power slams.

..1..

..2..

Both Geoff and DJ kick out.

Ted starts taunting DJ and Geoff as he goes for the Air Rodeo. Tyler catches him from behind with a clothesline to the back of the head. As KJ looks to take out Tyler DJ grabs him from behind and hits the Natural Bottem.

..1..

..2..

.. Kick Out.

DJ can't believe it as Geoff goes to the top rope for the Five Star Movie Splash.

"Oh god this can be all over Ted is still on the floor and DJ and Tyler are holding KJ on the floor" said Cody.

"Yeah it's all over TDI wins" said Noah.

As Geoff looks to jump Rojo Bat grabs his leg and kicks him into the ring. As DJ turns around to get Rojo Bat Ted catches him from behind with a Air Rodeo. Rojo Bat then drop kicks Tyler and goes to the top rope and hits a Frog Splash. As KJ starts getting up Owen comes out but Darrel takes him out from behind as he slides into the ring. KJ looks to go for the Canadian Lariat on Geoff but Ted suddenly turns around and catches Rojo Bat with the Lasso Kill. KJ's in shock as Darrel tackles KJ to the floor. Geoff grabs up Rojo Bat and hits the Party Crash.

..1..

..2..

..3..

"Winners of this match they are The Hollywood Crew" said the announcer. (13:41)

KJ starts fighting of Darrel and boots him away. KJ looks at Ted in the eye as they both stare at the other. Ted goes for a Lasso Kill but KJ counters and just starts beating on Ted as Ted tries to get out of the way. KJ doesn't stop and runs to the ropes and hits a strong knee to the skull. KJ lifts up Ted for the Canadian Spin Buster but Alexandra Raters comes from behind and whacks him with a singapore cane to the back. Ted then goes for the Lasso Kill but KJ rolls out of the ring before he can.

KJ screams at Ted as Ted grabs up Rojo Bat. Ted throws Rojo Bat into Darrel who grabs him by the throat and hits a chokeslam. Ted grabs a mic

"So how are you KJ cause you just got a front row seat to Team Attitude were bringing back the greatness that was the Attitude Era" said Ted.

KJ gets a mic from ring side "That's dead and gone Ted but there will be a new Era and I will gaurentee it it will be the Beat the Wannabes Era as I kick all your asses in" replied KJ.

"Well then why don't you come and do it because were getting rid of you as the first step of the attitude era your pure wrestling doesn't belong so gets your pansy ass in here" said Ted.

"Fine then" screamed back KJ as he threw down the mic and slid into the ring.

Darrel and Ted scout KJ who makes the first move punching at Darrel and then going crazy on Ted. KJ continues the beat down but Darrel goes outside and grabs a chair. Darrel goes to use it but before he can Rojo Bat is back up and spins him around and drop kicks it into his face. Alexandra runs out of the ring as KJ and Rojo Bat set their sights on Ted as the crowd cheers.

KJ grabs Ted by the throat and hits him with a Canadian Spin Buster as Rojo Bat hits the frog splash off the top rope.

"This next match is set for one fall, and it's for the New ZTV Champion, enterdoesing first, from standing at 6,4 and weighting in at 300 lds. From Detroit, Michigan. 'The Extreme Element' Kid Hero." said the announcer as pyro went off, my Tine plays, and Kid ran to the ring.

"Kid Hero looks ready." said Cody.

"He looks more flash the fight." Noah said looking inpressed.

"And his oppent, standing at 6,1 and weighting in at 235 lbs. Being acompanyed by 'Big' Bob Walker from Jacksonville, Florida, 'The Dark Pope' D' Antonio Dinero." saaid the announcer as Don't Waste My Time, and Bob and D' Antonio walked down the ramp with sunglasses and rode on.

"Looks like Pope is bringing a little back-up." said Cody.

"So, his the brother of D' Angelo Dinero and that means he can handle his own." said Noah.

D' Antonio and Kid locked up and Kid pushed D' Antonio. The ref made Kid brake the hold and as he stepped back D' Antonio slapped him. Kid stumbled back and ran towads D' Antonio, but he side stepped him and Kid went face first into the top turnbuckle. Kid stepped back and was hit by a flying fore arm. D' Antonio then bragged Kid to the ropes, plassed his leg on the rope, and then he dropped his knee on Kid's leg. Kid rolls away and gets up with the help of the ropes, but he held onto his leg. D' Antonio went for him, but Kid kicked him in the gut and was rammed in the turnbuckle.

"Kid's looking great." said Cody.

"It's still early." said Noah.

Kid then irished wripped D' Antonio across the ring and he hit the corner hard. kid then ran and hit a closelinne in the corner and then hit a side slam. Kid then bounced off the ropes and went for a elbow drop, but D' Antonio rolled and kid held on to his left elbow. D' Antonio looked at Kid and then hit a running knee, and then he dropped his knee in kid's elbow. Kid then got to one knee and began to punch D' Antonio in the gut, and then he got up, bounced off the ropes, and hit a closeline. Kid then picked D' Antonio and hit a verlacal suplex, he then went for the pin, 1...2 kick out.

"Wow, D' Antonio kick out of that." said Cody.

"yeah, he's a tough gguy." said Noah.

Kid then picked D' Antonio and irished wripped him into the corner and fallowed, but D' Antonio flouted over him and hit a drop kick in the back. Kid was in the turnbuckle and D' Antonio pulled down his knee pades, but as he went for the DAE he was hit with Motor City beatdown (Superkick) by Kid and went limp. Kid went for the pin,1...2.. Bob put D' Antonio foot on the rope but all the ref saw was his foot on the rope. Kid was shock as he picked up his oppent and was set for the Hero bottom, but D' Antonio hit a few elbows and then a ddt. D' Antonio then climbed to the top rope but Kid got up and grabed D' Antonio by the neck with his left arm.

"uh oh, this looks bad for the Dark Pope." saic Cody.

"Yes, it does not look good." Noah agreed.

D' Antonio cgrabbed Kid's arm and jumped to the outside and pulled Kid's arm over the rope. D' Antonio then went to the top again and hit a drop kick when Kid turned around. Then D' Antonio the Pope Experience and went for the pin, 1...2..kick out. D' Antonio then picked kid up and hit german suplex, he then draged Kid to the corner. D' Antonio then went to the other side of the ring, and ran and hit the Outer Limit. He then went for the pin again, 1...2 Kid grabed the rope. As D' Antonio yeld at the ref, Bob came over and tryed to get a few cheap shots, but Kid blocked it and rammed hin face first. D' Antonio then spring broad out of the ring and landed on Kid, D' Antonio then picked Kid up and irished wripped him into the bearcade at the count of 3. D' Antonio then got back in the ring and waited. By the count of 7 Kid was just getting up, and right at 9 he gets in the ring.

"Kid Hero just made it back in the ring." said Cody.

"Yep, and D' Antonio is ready to contiue the punishment." said Noah.

D' Antonio then kicked Kid in the gut, and went to the top rope and waited for kid to get up. When Kid did D' Antonio went for a cross body, but Kid goat him and hit a back tose. Kid then hit a baseballslide and D' Antonio landed on his face. Kid got out to and throw D' Antonio into the steal pole at the count of 2. Kid then lefted D' Antonio above his head and dropped him on the apron,and then throw him in the ring at 6 and then Kid got in. Kid then gave D' Antonio a scoope slam, and then Kid bounced off the ropes and hit a leg drop. D' Antonio rolled to ring aprom and as Kid went to him he hit a shoulder to the gut. He then hit a spring broad pile drive, and went for the pin, 1...2.. kick out.

"How did Kid kick out of that?" said Cody.

"I have no idea, I didn't thing that move was possible." Noah said as he held his Sky Title..

"Kid Hero looks ready." said Cody.

"He looks more flash the fight." Noah said looking inpressed.

D' Antonio with a look of shock rolled to the outside, grabed Kid's left arm, and rammed on the apron. kid whaled in pai as he held on to his arm and D' Antonio got back in the ring. D' Antonio then graned Kid, rapped Kid's left infront of him, and rammed Kid into the trunbuckle. Kid held his arm as he stepped back and D' Antonio hithim with a neck breaker. D' Antonio then tartened Kid and bounced off the ropes, but Kid hit him with a snap slam. Kid walked to the other side of the ring and rested his arm wtich was now red. D' Antonio got a socend wind and hit the DAE as Kid turned around, and Kid fell on to the bottom rope and D' Antonio got an evil smile when he saw Kid.

"I don't like the look on D' Antonio face." sadi Cody.

"He's The Dark Pope Moron." said Noah.

D' Antonio then got to running start and hopped on to Kid's back choking him. D' Antonio wait till the count of 4 then got off him, just to drop his a knee on to Kid's back. As the ref and D' Antonio argued, Bob chokedKid a little and then kicked him in the side of the head. As Bob smiled at his handy work he was blind side by The MindFreak and the to started to firght on the outside. As the ref tryed to stop them, D' Antonio slid to the outside and got a steal chair. He then slid back into the ring, but before he could use it, johnny Smith came throw the crewed and jumped into the ring.

"What are these two doing out here?" asked Noah.

"These two are kid's brothers and are here to watch his back." said Cody.

D' Antonio tryed to hit johnny but he ducked and the bounced back hitting D' Antonio in the head. As was daved as he truned around, Kid hit him in the gut, and hit Welcome to Heroville (double arm DDT), and johnny got out of ring with the chair. ref turned around and saw Kid pinning D' Antonio, 1...2...3. "Your winner, and New ZTV Champion, 'The Extreme Element' Kid Hero." said the announcer as the ref handed Kid Hero the title, and Johnny and Freak got in the ring and the three celibrate as Bob carried D' Antonio up the ramp.

"The Dark Pope was screwed out of the title." Noah yeld.

"Stop whiling, neather of Johnny or Mindfreak touched D' Antonio."said Cody.

The three walked up the ramp and at the top Kid held up his title, and the cheered chead like crazy.

**Backstage with Danny**

"I am here with wrestling legend "The Big Bad Dragon" Steve Raters and tonight your in a rematch against Jay Din in what was the first attempt at a Hell in a Cell match back then just known as a cell match how do you feel" said Danny.

"How do I feel well I can assure you I'll be feeling great after I win and I will also be feeling even greater when my new protoge defeats His Weak Brothers I will also be feeling Greatest after all three of my sons win their matches" said Steve as he walks off.

"This is a Super Heavyweights Dream Match the only way to win is by knockout or DQ introducing first accompanied to the ring by the TWE Unified Women's Champion Lea Stevenson from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds "The Awesome One" Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

"Matt Awesome is one of the strongest and fastest superstar that TWE has to offer" said Noah.

"Yeah and behind every great man is a greater women and your looking at her the four time women's champion and unified champion Lea Stevenson" said Cody.

"And his opponent from Tokyo, Japan accompanied to the ring by the DWE Intercontinental Champion Chazz Micheals, at 7 ft 4 and weighing 425 pounds "The Perfect Enforcer" Iccolo" said the announcer.

Iccolo and Matt both stare off as Iccolo draws his hands back for a big slap Matt ducks and starts delivering punch after punch but Iccolo fights back with a head but. Iccolo then pounds Matt into the corner but Matt catches him with two straight kicks to the stomach and fallows with an uppercut as Iccolo steps back. Matt runs to the ropes and hits a flying shoulder block but Iccolo only steps back further. Matt goes for another but Chazz grabs his leg as Lea comes and turns Chazz around and slaps him across the face. Chazz looks to super kick her but she ducks and starts running around the ring.

"What is Chazz doing here" said Cody.

"What do you think he's going to get pay back" said Noah.

"She's a girl god dammit" said Cody.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have gotten involved" retorted Noah.

Matt rolls out of the ring and catches Chazz and slams him against the barricade. Iccolo jumps off the apron and hits an axe hammer catching Matt stiff. Iccolo fallows lifting up Matt and dropping him head first into the barricade. Iccolo fallows hitting Matt face first against the steel steps and Iccolo fallows with a couple jabs. Iccolo then tosses him in the ring as he helps Chazz up who tells Iccolo to get in the ring. As Iccolo slides in Matt runs to the ropes and goes for a shoulder block but meets a boot to the head. Iccolo fallows grabbing Matt for a choke slam but Matt knees him in the stomach and catches him with a spin kick as the ref looks to see if Iccolo is out.

"What a kick from Matt he just turned this match around" said Cody.

"What Matt is still down nothings changed" said Noah.

Matt gets up using the ropes as he goes to the top rope as Iccolo is out and goes for the Awesome Splash but Chazz at the lest second pulls Iccolo so Matt only gets half of the splash. Lea grabs Chazz from behind and turns him around. Chazz starts threatning him but Matt is outside the ring behind him and Chazz runs up the entrance ramp. Matt and Iccolo are both in the ring and Matt goes for an Awesome Bomb but can't lift up Iccolo. Lea screams at the ref as she slides in a chair to the ring. Matt instead of going for the Awesome Bomb hits a stump piledriver on the chair. Iccolo is out but Matt goes to the top rope and hits the Awesome Splash 2.0 (Five Star Frog Splash) as it's over.

"Winner of this match Matt Awesome" said the announcer. (12:18)

Matt raises his hands up and grabs the mic.

"You know what Chris I hope your watching cause I want in on the United States Championship Match" said Matt.

Chris comes out to Perfect Insanity with a mic.

"Why should I do that" replied Chris with a smile an evil conniving one.

Lea grabs the mic "Because the worlds greatest superstar just got you Bragging Rights against DWE and if you don't remember" said Lea before adding I'm the Unified Women's Champion biggest name in women's wrestling I think you know what to do"

"Come on man be Awesome" added on Matt.

"Fine then" said Chris but he had something else in mind.

"I knew you would pick right cause Matt Awesome is your future United States Champion for a third time cause I'm Matt Awesome and this is **AWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE**" said Matt.

But Chris cut him off "But an old freind of yours is also in a fellow two time U.S Champion his name is Morrison Myerz" said Chris as he walked off as Matt screamed at him before grabbing his mic again.

"Fine then well fans as you know say welcome to your new U.S Champion and prepare to be Amazed as i win on live pay per view the United States Championship Cause This Is **AWWEEEEEESSSSOOOOOMMMEEEEE** Be Exact it's **Matt Awesome**" said Matt.

**(Backstage)**

The Fire Girl and Sarah McIntyre are both on the floor with LWO painted on their chest as Rebbeca smiles with Sonia and Leah by her side.

"This was just an example of what will happen at the PPV but just for you Lea our match will be No DQ" said Rebbeca as she walks off.

"Well then Leah lets go I have a date tonight after Chase for Fame with the U.S Champion we should go to the mall" said Sonia.

"We're here to help Rebbeca in her match plus your going to leave remember were at Chase for Fame like you just said" replied Leah.

"Well I was already famous so why should I chase it" awnswered back Sonia cluelessly.

"Let's just go to our locker room" dead panned Leah.

(ZWL Match)

**(Voices by Rev Theory play)**

"This is a singles match and weight is not relevent it is for the TWF Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first at 6 ft 3 "The Demon of Hardcore" Chad Schultz" said the announcer.

"Chad has a huge oppertunity here tonight" said Cody.

"Yeah but what will Chad call his title if he wins its the Light Heavyweight Championship and I really don't see how Chad is 225 pounds or less" said Noah.

**(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)**

"And his opponent he is the current TWF Light Heavyweight Champion at 5 ft 10 and weighing 180 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" sad the announcer.

Kenny rushes down to the ring and brings the fight to Chad with neumerous straight punches to the head fallowed by a quick herrucarana. Kenny then falllowed going in a full mount position and starting to rain down punch after punch to the head. Chad pushes Kenny off and clotheslines both of them out of the ring. Kenny gets up first on the outside and delivers punch after punch as he lays Chad against the barricade. Kenny goes tot he apron for a elbow but Chad jumps out of the way and Kenny crashes stomach first into the barricade. Chad then grabs him and smashes him against ringside and throws him in the ring.

"Chad is playing vicious against the champion" said Cody.

"That is what he's supposed to do but the champion is being just as viscious" said Noah.

Chad fallowed pacing to the ropes and dropping a knee onto the ankle of Kenny. Chad then lifts him up and hits a back suplex fallowed by a couple of punches and then Chad puts in a sleeper hold. Chad exerts pressure as Kenny tries to get out of the hold but fails as Chad fallows putting in the leg scissors. Kenny starts trying to elbow Chad a couple of times so Chad lets go of the leg scissors but continus with the sleeper as the fans start clapping. Kenny gets to his feet and elbows Chad makinn him let go and hitting a Pele Kick.

..1..

..2. kick out.

Kenny fallows running to the ropes but is caught by a discus clothesline from Chad.

"Kenny looked to be going for a come back but Chad put a stop to those plans" Said Cody.

"You see this is the eveloution Chad has gone through once he realised that Mad Chad wasn't nearly as good as Chad Schultz" said Noah.

Chad fallows as he grabs Kenny and starts punching him in the face a couple of times before placing in an arm bar. Kenny starts trying to get to his knees but Chad puts in a chin lock as he contineues to pull on the left arm. Chad then used the ropes for added pressure as the ref counted to four. Chad let go and then clobbered Kenny a couple times in the back of the head and grabs the ropes again. Again Chad lets go at four but Kenny counters into a forward roll as Chad falls to the floor. Kenny fallows running to the ropes and hitting a drop kick fallowed by a running knee drop and then went for a cross body but Chad countered into a Straight Jacket.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

"Chad almost had this match one as Kenny ran for a crossbody Chad spun out of the way grabbed his hair and hit a dehabilitating Straight Jacket" said Noah.

"Chad has been countering any of Kenny's high flying moves and then taking him to the floor this match has been all Chad" said Cody.

Chad fallows grabbing Kenny up and irish whipping him into the ropes and hitting a back body drop. Chad then runs to the ropes and stops with a leg drop straight across the throat.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Chad fallows getting pissed as he grabs Kenny's head and puts it on the bottem rope. Chad then started stomping on the neck choking Kenny out. Chad starts fallowed with a couple stomps as the ref pushes him off. Chad goes to the top rope for a stomp on Kenny's hung head. Kenny rolls out of the way as Kenny grabs him by the neck and slams him into the ring. Kenny fallows setting him up for the Killswitch but Chad counters into a roll up.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

"Chad almost became the light heavyweight champion" said Cody.

"Kenny is showing strength here even as Chad is dominating Kenny won't stop" said Noah.

Kenny starts fighting back punch after punch as he starts punching Chad into the corner and then hit a drop sault as Chad nearly goes over the ropes. Kenny fallows runs to the other turn buckle then runs right back for a running clothesline but Chad ducks out of the way. As Kenny slowly turns around Chad catches him with a spinning neck breaker.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Chad can't believe it and goes to the top rope and hits an elbow drop.

..1..

..2..

. kick out.

Chad is even more angry as Kenny is still trying to get up. Chad lifts up Kenny and hits an Evenflow DDT.

..1..

..2..

.. kick out.

Chad roughly grabs Kenny up and finally hits a Pendelum

..1..

..2..

..3..

**(Voices by Rev Theory plays)**

"Winner of this match and new TWF Light Heavyweight Champion Chad Schlutz" said the announcer.

Chad raises his hands in victory as Kenny slowly goes up and looks to shake Chad's hand as the crowd gives a mixed reaction. Chad shakes it but Kenny smashes him across the face with a punch and starts savegely beating Chad. Kenny runs and starts stomping on Chad's face busting him open.

"Oh god Chad is busted wide open and Kenny looks like he's still getting started" said Cody.

Kenny then goes outside the ring and grabs a chair. Chad is slowly getting up and Kenny smashes him head first as he falls like a sack of patatoes. Kenny doesn't stop there as he puts it on Chad's neck as he looks to step on the end of it and crush Chad's larnyx.

"This is bad Kenny stop this madness" said Noah.

Kenny decides not to as he goes to the ropes to get out.

"It looks like Kenny has finally calmed down" said Cody.

But Kenny decides to go back in.

"Or not" said Noah.

Kenny then lifts up Chad by the arms and grabs him with boths arms and catches him with an Slayer DDT (Snap Double Arm DDT) with the chair crushing Chad's larnyx as he starts coughing blood. A Medical team goes out and gets a strecher as they put Chad on it. Kenny grabs the belt and puts it over Chad's head and then does the cut throat sign as he grabs a mic.

"You know what fuck the fans that's right fuck you all I do everything for you and you cheer for that chicken peice of shit well cheer for him now as he has a broken cheer for him now" screamed Kenny as he an angry look on his face.

"The reason your Hardcore Demon is in pain is because all of you bastards but from now Kenny Dentons is on a mission he's going to get every single title belt in TWE period The High Riser is gone now it's the era of The Arch Angel Kenny Dentons" said Kenny before continuting "And The Arch Angel with rise and slayeth the heathens who believe that because the hold a peice of gold are better then Arch Angel"

"This match is set for one falls and it's for the ZWL Dive's Championship, enterdoesing first, from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, The Dive's champion, Jinx." said the acouncer while Ignorance by Paramore plays as pyro goes off and Jinx wolks down the ramp with a smile and fiveing fans.

"Well, Jinx looks ready for a fight." said Cody.

"Well, she better. She is taking on the Hots Dive EVER." said Noah.

"And her oppent, from Houston, Texas, 'The Houston Hottie' Alyssa Pheifer." said the announcer while Reach for the Sky plays as Alyssa walks down with a vain smile and wiggleing her butt.

"Wow, she is Hot." Noah said with a dazed look.

"Yeah, and is atlease two heads taller then you." said Cody

Alyssa and Jinx looked at each other as the bell rings. Jinx went for a grapple, but Alyssa kick her in the gut and throw her by the hrad across the ring. Jinx looked at her as Alyssa blow her kiss. So, Jinx ran to her, ducked under Alyssa's closeline, bounced off the ropes, nd hit a flying fore arm. As Alyssa was getting up, Jinx bounced off the ropes and hit a drop kick to Alyssa'a side. Alyss rolled to the outside to rest and then Jinx went for a suricide dive, but Alyssa moved out of the way and hit the bercade.

"Well, that did pay off for Jinx." said Cody.

"That was recklss to fly so soon in a fight." said Noah

lyssa picked up Jinx, and rammed her into the steal steps, and then she rolled Jinx into the ring and went in herself. Alyssa then went for the pin, 1...2 kick out. Alyssa then picked up Jinx and then hit a suplex, Alyssa then went for a leg drop but Jinx moved out of the way. Alyssa sat there for a second and that gave Jinx an opening and she hit a drop kick to the face. Jinx then went to the top rope and hit a moonsalt, and she went for a pin, 1...2. kick out. Jinx then waited until Alyssa got up and she went for a super kick, but Alyssa goat her long and hit a closeline. Alyssa then picked up Jinx and irished wripped her into the corner.

"Wow, Alyssa is being dominat." said Cody.

"Yeah, she's not just a pretty face." said Noah with a goofy smile.

Alyssa then went for a boot but Jinx got out off the way and Alyssa got hugh up on the turnbuckle. Jinx then jumped on the second rope and kicked Alyssa clear in the chest making her fall to the floor. Jinx waited for her to get up and when Alyssa did she went for another flying fore arm, but Alyssa lefted up and slammed her face first. Alyssa then picked up Jinx and throw back into the corner. Alyssa then took a few steps back and then she ran to the corner, but Jinx put her boots up, got to the second turnbuckle, nd hit a tornado ddt. Jinx then croched down and waited for Alyssa to get up.

"It looks like Jinx is getting ready for the finisher." said Cody.

"Yep, this looks like it's over for my hottie." said Noah.

And when she did Jinx went for a spear, but Alyssa put her boot up and Jinx went face first into it. Alyssa the picked up the limp Jinx and hit The Texas Terror, and went for the pin, 1...2...3. "The winner and new ZWL Diva Champion 'The Houston Hottie' Alyssa Pheifer." Alyssa got an evil smile as she picked up Jinx and hit a power bomb. She then hit anther one, but when she went for a third one, the lights went out.

"What the Hell." said Noah and Cody at the same time.

Sodenly Binary code started on the titontron and in big words said, "I'M HERE, THE EXTREME SAVIOR AND I'M HERE TO SAVE THE DIVA'S OF ZWL.' Then big random numbers of FAJ then the frist spon and landed on D, the second one spon and it landed on Im, and then the third one spon and i landed on N. DIN.

What, Din?" said Cody.

"What does that mean?" said Noah.

A count down started, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Then Brack the Walls Down and out came a unkwon girl runs to the ring with a chair. She slides in and strock Alyssa twice, and then she hit her with a drop kick and Alyssa fell over the ropes. Alyssa walked up the ramp holding her title and the girl gets a mic.

"Hello, I'm Chloe Din, and I'm here to save theDiva's from You, Alyssa." Chloe said with a smile

**(New Day plays)**

"And are your ready for our semi main event of the under card it's "The Commander" Brian Stevenson vs. David Wyatt" said Cody.

(Recap)

David Wyatt is in his gay phaze and has the hots for Keith Stevenson saying it live on TWF. (**We see Brian attacking David from behind).**

This leads to Brian and David having a hard fought match where Brian comes out the winner **(We see Brian countering David and hitting the Commander Bomb)**

Brian and David continue feuding and David wins a NO DQ match at Fight or Flight. **(David catches Brian with a spear for the three count)**

Leading to the two having a Texas Bullrope Match Here Tonight **(We get thirty seconds of the two beating each other up until we finally get the screen breaking and the we have a screen saying David vs. Brian.)**

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down

Brian walks up to the ramp as he flexes his muscles on the ramp.

"This is a Texas Bull Rope match and the only way to win is to touch all the turn buckles in quick sucession introducing first from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 295 pounds "The Commander" Brian Stevenson" said the announcer.

If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on

Brian starts going down the steps as the crowd boos him heavily he just smiles and then rips a kids sign in half.

You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

As The Last Verse plays Brian is on the apron and he goes to the top rope and flexes his muscles as the crowd boos The Comamnder a decent heel booing.

Lets Start A Riot

"And his opponent from Nashville, Tenessee at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds "The Pheonix" David Wyatt" said the annnouncer.

David slides down to the ring to a mixed reaction as he is put on the rope and strarts taunting Brian using it as a lasso. Brian looks to shake hands but instead knees him in the stomach and hammers him in the back a couple times fallowed by a hammerlock suplex. Brian fallows grabbing the rope and starts choking out David as he starts punching him square in the face a couple times before he grabs David's head and slams it down as Brian gets up. Brian grabs and taps the first turn buckle fallowed by the second but David grabs him from behind and uses the ropes to hit a Russian Leg Sweep.

"What a skillful counter using the ropes to bring down the bigger and stronger man" said Cody.

"So what Brian will just continue beating down the gay boy" said Noah.

"Really Noah wasn't it you that was kissing me ear in TDI" said Cody.

"I was asleep that doesn't count" said Noah.

Brian gets up quickly and smashes David with a couple stiff forearms before grabbing him using the ropes and hitting a hip toss. Brian then starts hitting a couple closed first punches to the throat as he screams at him. David then goes for the Commander Clutch using the ropes for help. David manages to slip out and runs to the ropes and hits him with a low drop kick to the back of the head. David fallows going outside the ring and bringing in a trash can. As David gets in Brian pulls on the ropes dropping David face first into the trash can. Brian fallows putting the trash can over David's head and goes to the top rope.

"This is great Brian's already going to win if this hits" said Noah.

"Yeah but going to the top rope is dangerous from up there" said Cody.

David starts pulling on the rope as Brian starts holding himself on the ropes. David manages to get up and takes off the trash can and hits Brian in the head with the lid. David fallows grabbing Brian and hanging him ont he ropes and DDT'ing him head first on the lid. David then starts trying to get to the corners touching the first one. He manages to get to the second one and then the third but Brian holds himself onto the ropes as David can't reach the fourth. David goes to turn around and catch Brian but Brian nails him with a low blow and fallows throwing him outside the ring.

"Brian gets a breif respite with that low blow out of nowhere to turn this match around I hope he can sleep well at night" said Cody.

"I'm sure he can with this victory" said Noah.

Brian fallows grabbing David and grabs the trash can and puts it on David's head and starts stomping on his head viciously. Brian then goes and starts choking him with the ropes as he starts screaming at the crowd as he continues the choke. David turns around and catches Bryan with a jaw breaker. David then fallows grabbing the ring bell and screaming at Bryan to turn. As Bryan did David went for it but Brian countered ducking and using the ropes to take David down. Bryan fallows taking apart the announce table and smashing David face first into it as he set up David for the Commander Bomb through the announce table.

"Yes Brian show him who's The Commander" said Noah.

"Come on David fight out of this" said Cody.

"Your supposed to be impartial" said Noah.

"Yeah cause you've been so impartital right" retorted Cody.

Brian goes to slam him but David refuses and holds onto the rope for dear life. Brian continues to go for it but David still doesn't want to let go. Brian goes to hit David face first against the steel ring post but David slips off and Brian hits himself face first. David fallows hitting a back suplex fallowed by both of them laying on the floor dazed out of thier minds. Brian gets up first but David low blows quite frankly keeping his hand their a little to long before putting Bryan between his legs. David lifted him up and power bombed him straight though the spanish announce table as Cody and Noah step back.

"Dear lord David just put the heavier and stronger Bryan through the table" said Cody.

"Shut up this isn't over" said David.

David slowly got up and grabbed Brian by the hair and threw him into the ring. Bryan tries to get up but David pushes him right back down as he goes to the first ring post. Brian is right behind him and manages to slightly touch the first one too. David goes to the next one as Brian starts trying to struggle. David touches it as does Brian as he continues his efforts but Brian taps the third one too. Brian pushes David away from the fourth as he starts going to the fourth himself as Brian can barely move. David uses the rope to his advantage and went to pull Brian into a spear but Brian jumped over him and David touched the fourth turn buckle to win.

"Winner of this match David Wyatt" said the announcer. (23:39)

Brian grabs the cow bell and waits for David to get up and smashes him clean in the head busting him open. Brian screams at him that it isn't over as David tries to get up. Brian lifts David up for a Commander Bomb but David slips out and he stares at Brian. Brian goes for a punch but David ducks until the lights turn off.

When the lights are back on Jeff is in the ring and grabs Brian and David by the throat and gives them a double chokeslam. Jeff then grabs David and drags him to the entrance ramp and power bombs him off the entrance ramp to outside the ring. Brian runs away as Jeff laughs as he drops a rose on David as he walks off.

**(Rivalry)**

**"Steve Raters and Jay Din they are both Fathers, Husbands, and Pro Wrestlers and they are now destined to meet each other one last time" said a loud voice. "From their humble begging as the Xtreme Cheaters better know as Generation:XC back in their time."**

**"Steve disrought from not acheiving his potential was the first double champion with one being a World Title when he beat Harley Race for it he would lose it weeks later to Ric Flair" said the voice. "Jay would then beat Ric Flair and then Steve and Jay would lose the tag titles against the L.O.D"**

**"Jay would lose the title in a rematch after being hit by a Dragon Bomb and Ric taking the ashes and forcing the tap out to the Figure Four Leg Lock" said the voice. "Finally Steve would then injure Jay breaking his larnyx in a Dragon Sleeper hold and Steve would once again win the NWA World Heavyweight CHampionship and be the heel of the NWA."**

**"Jay and Steve would face off three straight times in a singles match where they tied with a double count out. A Two out of 3 falls match where in the last fall Jay pinned Steve who had the Dragon Sleeper on at the same time Jay tapped out. Finally they had a steel cage match where both managed to touch the floor at the same time"**

**"Steve finally beat Jay in the first ever attempt at a Hell in a Cell" said the long voice. "It was a match where both could barely after it finished but finally one emerged victorious after Jay couldn't keep up and finally quit" said the voice.**

**It shows a time line before finally stopping in 2010.**

**"Then Jay returned to DWE and asked Steve to become tag team partners and the two took on the 21st Century Outlaws and managed to retake the titles" said the long voice.**

**"Finally the two lost the tag titles and it seemed like Steve would once again attack Jay but managed to stop himself and made a evil manpulative deal with Jay's son Ashten leading up to Steve turning on Ashten and showing Jay's other son Matt as his new protege finallt Jay had enough and decided to attack Steve leading up to one last encounter from the two rivals one last Hell in a Cell match" said the loud voice.**

**It shows a screen and then it says Steve vs. Jay VII Hell in a Cell**

**(End of Rivalry Video)**

Now has come the day  
that i take the lead  
and i make you follow  
toast your champagne

**(Steve Tall, short blond haired, Has a pretty muscled physiche with a couple tatoos down his legs as he is in a "The Big Bad Dragon" Steve Raters shirt and short tights that says Big Bad on the back)**

cuz i came for greed  
and not for tomorrow  
if it feels good then it feels good  
and I do it all day  
you want me to play

**(Steve is on the entrance ramp as he is flexing his muscles tot he camera before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the camera man as fireworks started exploding from every direction)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Hell in a Cell match introducing first he is a Wrestling Legend from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds "The Big Bad Dragon" Steve Raters" said the announcer.

you best bring your brain  
you best bring your money

**(Steve slowly starts walking down to the ring screaming at the fans as he walks down the ramp)**

YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
No matter who you are

**(Steve stops in the way to the ring as he points at the top of the cell and acts like he will throw Jay off it)**

These are painted lines  
And I walk the line  
without fearing no-one  
damn my throat is dry  
i can't taste the wine

**(Steve starts punching the cell as to tests its strength)**

from these empty bottles  
films & magazines  
is all what I need  
and all what I planned on  
where's my limosine  
it's just like a dream  
that i wont wake up from

"Steve is one of the most impressive superstars of all time a multiple time world champion has bred World Champion sons and great Diva's competitors and seems to want to take Matt to super stardom" said Cody.

YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
it don't matter who you are  
YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
No matter who you...

**(Steve finally walks in and leaves the cell door open but spits outside it)**

and all of my pills  
and all of my trays  
is makin me makin me makin me  
and all that i feel  
and all that i see  
is makin me makin me makin me

"Steve has been a Main Eventer for years so it only makes sense to have him main event the Chase for Fame undercard" said Noah.

cover me in greed  
cuz you planted the seed  
when you fed my ego  
needles and disease  
fool invincible me  
like some kind of hero  
is it no surprise  
that i'm paralized  
by my fame and fortune  
as I close my eyes  
and I reach at the sky  
I'm dead twenty seven

**(Steve slides into the ring as he tests the ropes as the final verses play)**

YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
it don't matter who you are  
YEA  
(yeah)  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
No matter who you Are

**(Steve's music stops as he looks towards the ramp)**

Extreme ways are back again  
Extreme places I didn't know  
I broke everything new again  
Everything that I'd owned  
I threw it out the windows, came along  
Extreme ways I know move apart  
The colors of my sea  
Perfect color me

**(Jay comes out by himself as he raises his hands up as the crowds cheers the wrestling legend)**

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 3 and weighing 244 pounds he is a wrestling legend "The Pioneer of Extreme" Jay Din" said the announcer.

Extreme ways that help me  
That help me out late at night  
Extreme places I had gone  
But never seen any light  
Dirty basements, dirty noise  
Dirty places coming through  
Extreme worlds alone  
Did you ever like it then

**(Jay starts walking down to the ring as he goes on his knees and puts his arms wide open as fire works shoot out before finally showing an three EX in a row in smoke)**

"This is one of the biggest matches on the Chase for Fame match card" said Cody.

(Jay walks into the cell as he stares off at the slightly older man in Steve)

Jay and Steve both are still glaring at each before Steve takes the first punch and Jay fires back with his own as the two start fist fightning. Steve starts beating Jay into the ropes but Jay kicks Steve in the ches to push him back and catches him with a flying clothesline but Steve stays up. Steve then grabs Jay and knees him in the stomach then pushes him to the floor. Steve fallows grabbing Jay's leg and putting him in a Boston Crab. Jay easily kicks Steve off and as Steve turns around hits him with an sledge hammer punch to the head fallowed by a bulldog.

..1. kick out.

Jay fallows going for a spring board clothesline as Steve got up but is caught and countered into a scoop slam fallowed by an elbow drop on the throat.

"What a counter by Steve and now he looks to take the match back into his favor" said Noah.

"Yeah and these two aren't wasting any time they want to kill each other" said Cody.

Jay started gettinng on all fours but Steve ran to the ropes and come back delivering a vicious kick to the ribs. Steve contineud with a vicous elbows to the temple as he laughed at Jay trying to crawl away. Steve fallowed running to the ropes and going for a big elbow but Jay rolled out of the way and Steve crashed burned. Jay falloed as Steve tried to get up with a stiff low drop kick fallowed by hitting a spring board leg drop.

..1..

..2 kick out.

Jay fallowed trying to go to the top rope but Steve pushed his leg out and then nailed him with a clubbing punch to the head. Steve grabs Jay by the throat and looks to throw him half way across the ring but Jay spins around and hits a Tornado Reverse DDT.

..1..

..2. kick out.

"Steve looked to toss Jay across the ring but Jay spun around and caught Steve with a great Reverse DDT" said Cody.

"Yeah lets check a couple instant replays" said Noah as we get a couple replays on the double screen.

Steve starts getting up as he sits on the bottom turn buckle. Jay runs to the diagnol one across Steve and goes for a running drop kick but Steve slipped out of the ring and Jay smashed let first into the turn buckle. Steve then grabbed Jay's head and hit a devestating elbow across the throat and pulled him out of the ring dropping Jay with a thump. Steve fallows grabbing Jay and throwing him face first into the cell fallowed by a couple more straight tosses. Steve then hits Jay head first against the steel steps and throws Jay into the ring. Steve goes to the top rope for a big forearm drop and drops it straight across Jay's throat.

..1..

..2 kick out.

"Man 275 pounds falling on Jay's throat got to believe that once Steve puts in the Dragon Sleeper this match is all over" said Noah.

"Hey Jay has foguth Steve countless times I'm sure he's got a plan incase Steve goes for that dangerous submission hold" said Cody.

"Yeah and that plan is to tap out" said Noah.

Steve starts laughing as he goes under the ring and grabs a table and tosses it in the ring. Steve goes to set it up but Jay starts punching him a couple of times in the head to drop the table. Jay then fallows with a stiff back kick to the stomach fallowed by hitting a Swinging Neck Breaker.

..1..

..2. kick out.

Jay starts putting up the table himself and as Steve gets up whips him into the ropes. Steve runs right back into a huge double handed spine buster.

..1..

..2..

kick out.

Jay starts clapping as does the crowd as he drapes Steve over the table. As Jay goes for a Shooting Star Press Steve catches Jay in mid air with a stomach breaking spear.

..1..

..2..

kick out.

"Holy hell Steve takes a page out of his son's playbook with a great counter in a Spear I thoguht this cell match could have been over" said Noah.

"Well Jay is still in this" said Cody.

Steve grabs Jay and puts him in an argentine leg lock but Jay starts stuggling and trying to kick as Steve. Steve contineues to apply more pressure as the ref asks Jay if he wants to tap out. Jay says no and manages to kick Steve a couple of times in the head with the back of his foot and manages to push him off. Jay fallows with a couple quick kick to take Steve into the corner. Jay props up Steve on the top rope and goes for a Superplex through the table. Steve manages to push Jay off but at the last second Jay catches Steve's head with his legs and hits him with a top rope herrucarana through the table.

..1..

"This might be over after that beatiful maneuver from Jay" said Cody.

..2..

"No Steve kick out" said Noah.

. kick out.

"Steve and Jay are battling with all they got and it looked like Jay could have had it right there" said Cody.

"Yeah but it wasn't over there" said Noah.

Jay starts using the ropes to get up as does Steve who grabs Jay by the hair and starts delivering punch after punch trying to make him bleed out. Jay manages to grab one punch and counters into a sit out jaw buster and fallows clotheslining both of them over the top rope. Jay tries to open the cell to no avail as it is firmly locked. Steve manages to counter attack Jay and catches him with a big boot as Steve starts choking Jay. Jay tries to push Steve away but Steve continues to choke out Jay. Jay catches Steve with a stiff knee to the head fallowed by smacking him face first into the cell as Steve fell.

"Jay is fightning back and these two over 40 year old men have been in this ring for almost 25 minutes" said Noah.

"Yeah and this just shows their amazing spirit" said Cody.

"Yeah to beat the living hell out of each other" said Noah.

"Yeah well it's still SPIRIT" said Cody.

Steve goes and palm thrusts Jay in the throat and fallows lifting him up over the shoulder and runnin into the cell as Jay smashed straight against it. Steve fallowed throwing Jay into the ring as he took a quick repite. Jay had no time to waste and quickly shot off against the ropes and nailed a stiff baseball slide. Jay fallowed going for a running suicide dive but Steve pushed him up and Jay broke a hole into the cell wall. Steve quickly extended the hole until he can easily fit and pushed Jay outside the cell. Steve grabbed a chair and then slipped in through the cell. Steve waited for Jay to get up and nearly took his head off with the steel chair strike.

..1..

"Dear lord Jay is getting his head beat in he's busted wide open this is no longer just a match this is a war" said Cody.

..2..

"Yes Steve has just won this war 1.2.3" said Noah.

.. kick out.

"What that's Impposable Steve ahd this won" said Noah.

"And this match has offically gone pust 25 minutes" replied Cody.

Steve started glaring at Jay and grabbed him in a Milltary Press Hold and threw him into the fans. Steve then fallowed grabbing Jay by the head and hip tossing him into the ring by the hair. Steve laughed as Jay started trying to climb the cell Steve grabbed Jay and looked for a Dragon Bomb but Jay pulls up on the cell and delivers a vicious knee to the head fallowed by kicking Steve onto the floor. As Jay climbed near the top of the cell Steve was using the announce table to help himself up. Jay let go fo one arm and turned around as Steve just got up Jay crashed into him and hit a devestating cross body from 18 feet up.

"Dear lord this match is all over what a crossbody" said Cody.

..1..

"No Steve kick out this isn't over yet" said Noah.

..2..

"This has been a classic but after 30 minutes it's all over" said Cody.

.. kick out.

"Dear god just let these two men end it they've been killing each other" said Noah.

Both Steve and Jay are looking up as both try to get up. Steve and Jay both try to get up as they're holding onto the other for leverage. Jay get's up first and he delivers a couple chops but Steve fire backs with his own. Steve then pushes Jay to the floor and starts climbing the cell as he taunts at Jay. The ref tells Jay to not go up but he ignores the ref who reluclantly climbs up with him. Steve and Jay both stare off at the top of the cell as Jay starts wiping off the blood on his face. Steve just taunts him and the crowd as they both watch the other going in a circle as the other looks to inch closer.

"These two are on this matche's climax this match has to be ending" said Cody.

"Yeah well I'm sure that neither of the two want to be the loser" said Noah.

Steve is the first and goes for a big right but Jay ducks and nails him with a spin kick to the back of the head. Jay then goes for a Twist of Fate but Steve pushes him away and then grabs Jay from behind and catches him with a German Suplex on the cell. Steve then starts going to the far sides of the cell as he pulls out his arm for a Clothesline from Hell. Steve goes for it but Jay ducks and Steve accidently catches the ref who falls off the cell. As Steve turns around Jay catches him with a Twist of Fate onto the cell as Steve smacks head first as the blood on his face seeps through the cell and onto the ring below him as Jay goes for the pin.

"There's no referee what will happen" said Cody.

"That mistake of Steve's turns out to be a blessing in disguise" said Noah.

"Yeah but with no referee that means that neither will win" said Cody.

But there is no ref as Jay is still waiting. Jay finally let's go but Steve takes advantage and slaps on a Dragon Sleeper as he starts pulling roughly. Jay is barely there as he taps out but there is still no referee and Steve can't believe it. Steve screams at the entrance ramp and running out comes C.A Schultz with a referee shirt. He climbs to the top as Steve puts Jay in between his legs and goes for a Dragon Bomb and hits it as C.A is still climbing the cell. C.A just makes it as Steve has both legs hooked for the pin as the crowd is on their feet as the match looks to be on it's curtain call.

"C.A is here and it looks like Steve will get the win unfairly" said Cody.

..1..

"What Steve played by the book" said Noah.

..2..

"What are you talking about Steve took out the ref" said Cody.

"That doesn't matter" screams Noah.

.. kick out/ 3.

C.A has no idea what to do not knowing if it was 3 or a kick out. Finally he declares the match to continue as Steve screams at him and grabs up Jay for a Dragon Sleeper. Jay starts fightning back to no avail as Steve still has more energy and starts pulling. Jay out of nowhere flips behind Steve and goes for a Twist of Fate. Steve pushes Jay off and puts him in the Dragon Bomb position. But instead he changes it into a double underhook as he looks to go for the finish. Jay manges to counter pushing Steve off. Steve goes for a big right but Jay at the same time goes for an Enzugeri and they both land flush as both men fall to the floor.

"Dear lord what a punch" said Noah.

"Yeah and what a kick too" said Cody.

C.A has no idea what to do is both men are officially unconcious and C.A calls off the match.

"This match as ordered by the referee is now a draw" said the announcer. (47:11)

We wait a minute as both men start to regain thier senses and they both slowly get up as the crowd is going insane. Finally C.A tells them it's over as they both stare at each other. Jay brings out his hand as Steve looks at it but instead hugs Jay as the crowd goes even insaner as the camera fades.

Next Card Main Card in

Chazz Micheals (C) vs. John Foley.

The Freak Show vs. The Redneck Wrecking Crow vs. Los Animales vs. "The Monster" John Meno and "The Supernova" Kenny Williams in a Full Metal Mayhem for a titel shot at UnLeased.

Jason Helix (C) vs. Dragon vs. Matt Awesome vs. Morrison Myerz

Lea Stevenson (C) vs. Rebbeca Sanchez

Outlaws New York Parking Lot BRawl Open Challenge

Nightmare Inc (C) vs. The Outlaws vs. The Outsiders vs. The Rocket Ryders vs. The Wolves vs. Keith Stevenson and Joe Wyatt vs. Golden World.

Noah Copper (C) vs.

Asheel Din vs. Ashten Din vs. Matt Din Triple Threat Extreme Rules Elimination Match.

Donnie Danzig vs. Neo Raters(C) Hardcore TV Championship Re Match best of five series last match.

Justin Wyatt and Gwen's Wedding.

KJ Crash and Rojo Bat vs. Team Attitude (Ted Estes, Darrel, and Alexandra Raters) in a 2 vs. 3 handicap match.


End file.
